O Bardo e o Pardal
by Lua Prateada
Summary: Será o amor capaz de modificar os destinos traçados por uma maldição? Fic baseada no filme "Feitiço de Áquila", no musical "O Fantasma da Ópera", no balé "O Lago dos Cisnes", na tragédia "Édipo-Rei" e no anime "Ai no Kusabi". Yaoi. [Ikki e Hyoga] Universo Alternativo.
1. O nascimento de uma maldição

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma manhã de festa. No distante reino de Onel, criados corriam apressadamente de um lado para o outro no majestoso palácio real. Havia muito que se preparar para os festejos que comemorariam a chegada do tão esperado herdeiro, que tinha finalmente nascido.

O rei Markash não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Seu filho, um varão, um garoto forte e saudável, era o príncipe de Onel e o futuro rei. O soberano de Onel já fazia milhares de planos para seu filho. Observava orgulhoso para a criança que dormia no colo da mãe, a rainha Licahla que, por sua vez, dirigia um olhar carregado de ternura para o seu rebento.

O momento familiar fora interrompido quando um dos criados adentrou o quarto real e dirigiu-se ao rei para avisar-lhe que seu cavalo já estava pronto.

- Ótimo. Vou partir agora mesmo. – disse o rei Markash como resposta.

- Querido... – falou a rainha, com a voz doce e baixa – Eu não queria que você fosse...

- Licahla, não vamos discutir esse assunto mais uma vez. – interrompeu-a o rei, enquanto os criados o colocavam em suas vestes de combate – Sabe que é uma tradição. Meu pai, meu avô...

- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu a jovem rainha, baixando os belos olhos cor de esmeralda – Mesmo assim... eu não vejo necessidade para tanto. Seu lugar é aqui, comigo... e com seu filho.

- Não devo demorar mais que um par de dias. E quanto antes partir; antes eu devo voltar. – disse o rei, jovialmente – Não há com que se preocupar, minha querida.

- Não? – perguntou a rainha, voltando a fitar o rei com seus intensos olhos tão verdes – E por que precisa dessa armadura, da sua espada, de seu escudo...? Se não houvesse qualquer perigo, não precisaria se armar como se estivesse indo a uma batalha.

- É só precaução, Licahla. Como não posso ir acompanhado, devo estar preparado para enfrentar eventuais perigos...

- E por que tem de ir sozinho? Querido, por favor, eu respeito as tradições de nossos antepassados, mas quando algo se torna desnecessário e perigoso, não seria melhor que...

- Licahla, agora já basta. – a voz do rei era séria – Eu já disse; esse assunto não será discutido. Partirei agora e devo voltar logo. É para o bem do nosso filho, não vê? Faço isso pela criança.

- Nosso filho está bem assim. Não é preciso desse tipo de sortilégio para que ele cresça feliz e saudável. Ele só precisa de um pai vivo ao seu lado.

- E quem disse que não estarei ao lado dele? Ora, Licahla... deixe de bobagens. Devo partir agora. Descanse, você precisa estar bem na festa de comemoração do nascimento de nosso filho. – e ia deixando o quarto quando sentiu a delicada mão da rainha segurar-lhe o braço.

- Licahla, o que está fazendo? Volte para a cama; você precisa repousar! – esbravejou o rei, percebendo que a rainha levantara-se do leito e correra até ele para impedir sua partida.

- Meu querido, por favor! Como sua rainha, eu lhe imploro, não vá!

O rei olhou para sua esposa, cujos cabelos esverdeados caíam em ondas pelas suas costas. Normalmente sempre com o cabelo preso em um elegante coque, a rainha parecia mais austera. Entretanto, com as madeixas soltas pelos ombros, ela parecia tão mais jovem. Lembrava-lhe com facilidade o dia em que a vira pela primeira vez na aldeia e se apaixonara perdidamente por essa moça. Fitou, então, os olhos igualmente verdes e bastante chorosos, demonstrando que havia uma grande angústia em seu coração. Observou também que a criança em seu colo despertara, provavelmente por toda essa comoção. E esse quadro de sua jovem e bela esposa com seu primogênito no colo suplicando para que ficasse o enterneceu. Olhou para os criados que estavam parados, ao seu redor, sem saber o que fazer, e ordenou-lhes:

- Deixem-nos. – e todos os criados atenderam ao seu pedido no mesmo instante, deixando a família real a sós em seu quarto.

- O que houve, minha querida? – disse o rei, com a voz terna, enquanto secava-lhe as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face de carmim.

- Eu... – começou a dizer, desviando o olhar – Eu não sei bem como explicar, mas estou com um mau pressentimento. Creio que... algo muito ruim está para acontecer.

- Hum... pois muito bem. – disse o rei, muito sério – É por isso mesmo que devo partir. Acredito em seu pressentimento e por isso mesmo preciso visitar o oráculo. Ele me dirá se há algo com que me preocupar.

- Markash, não compreende? Meu pressentimento me diz que... Eu tenho a sensação de que essa viagem não nos trará boas novas.

- Como eu disse, Licahla... é por isso que tenho de ir. Sempre que o primogênito da família real vem ao mundo, é de nossa tradição visitar o oráculo. Ele nos diz o que esperar da criança que acaba de chegar ao mundo, que males podem vir a assombrá-la... e assim podemos tentar nos prevenir.

A rainha soluçou. As lágrimas não deixavam de rolar por seu rosto.

- Sei que você ama nosso filho tanto quanto eu. Portanto, deseja o melhor para ele. E para que isso seja possível, preciso visitar o oráculo. – segurou com delicadeza o queixo da rainha, para que esta olhasse para ele – Por favor, você precisa me deixar partir agora. Está bem?

A rainha suspirou resignada. Entendia o que seu marido lhe dizia, mas ainda assim, em seu coração... aquilo não estava bem. Porém, compreendeu que não poderia fazer mais nada. Sem dizer uma palavra, deu meia-volta e retornou a sua cama.

- Eu volto a tempo para a festa de nosso filho. – e, tendo dito isso, o rei deixou o quarto.

- Vamos rezar para que seu pai retorne são e salvo, meu bebê... – falou a rainha melancolicamente – E que traga boas notícias sobre você. – disse, voltando seu doce olhar para o filho aninhado em seu colo.

E a criança, cujos olhos eram de um azul tão denso quanto o do rei, parecia entender o que sua mãe lhe falava, tamanha a atenção com que aqueles olhinhos carinhosos a observavam de volta.

* * *

- Quem vem lá? – a voz gutural perguntou, antes que o visitante adentrasse a caverna.

- O soberano de Onel, rei Markash, pede permissão para entrar em seus domínios.

- Prossiga. – respondeu a voz.

O rei Markash havia seguido exatamente o mapa que seu pai lhe deixara antes de morrer. Infelizmente, o antigo rei falecera sem ter a chance de ver seu primeiro neto. Mesmo assim, fizera todas as recomendações. Assim que o primogênito nascesse, Markash deveria visitar o oráculo. A cada rei, o oráculo reservava o direito de lhe pedir a leitura do futuro uma única vez. E a dinastia Amamiya havia decidido que o melhor momento para se procurar o oráculo seria a cada vez que um primogênito nascesse. Assim, seria possível saber se a dinastia permaneceria no poder e se o príncipe seria um bom rei.

Assim, esta seria a primeira e única vez que o rei Markash visitaria o oráculo. Por tudo o que isso representava, o soberano de Onel estava bastante ansioso. Seu pai lhe contara, por mais de uma vez, como fora quando ele perguntara a seu respeito para o oráculo. E relembrar as palavras de seu velho pai o enchiam de alegria... _"Você, meu filho, tornou-se tudo quanto o oráculo previu... um homem bom, honesto, forte, justo... meu sucessor, meu filho, meu legado, meu orgulho."_

- Então... é o filho de Kirkin?

A voz acordou Markash de seus pensamentos. Nesse momento, apesar da pouca claridade dentro da caverna, pôde ver a figura de um homem velho, magro, alto e de barba espessa e branca, apesar do cabelo ralo.

- Sim. – respondeu com firmeza.

- Vejo que minha previsão se confirmou.

- Como pode saber? Conhece-me há poucos segundos e já é capaz de saber tudo sobre minha existência?

- Sim, meu caro. Olho para você e vejo tudo o que foi, tudo o que é e tudo o que será.

O rei sentiu-se algo incomodado. Era estranho pensar que aquele homem a sua frente poderia saber tanto de sua pessoa. Mas então lembrou-se de que esse era o motivo pelo qual viajara tantas léguas até chegar ali:

- Bem... creio que já conheça o motivo da minha visita. Meu filho nasceu ontem e eu vim, assim como meu pai, saber o que o futuro reserva à nossa família.

- Deseja mesmo saber? – respondeu o homem, sentando-se a uma pedra e acendendo uma espécie de cachimbo.

- É claro que sim! Por que mais viria até aqui? – respondeu o rei, que se via esgotado pela dura jornada e, por isso mesmo, irritadiço.

- Acalme-se, meu jovem. – falou calmamente o homem, soltando uma baforada de fumaça – A paciência é uma virtude que precisa aprender a trabalhar...

O rei ficou sem saber como reagir. Calou-se e permaneceu parado, apenas observando o homem que fumava o cachimbo sem se incomodar com sua presença ali. Ao término de alguns longos minutos, o homem finalmente se pronunciou:

- Se deseja mesmo saber, eu lhe contarei. Mas a informação que lhe darei passará então a ser apenas de sua responsabilidade. O que quer que venha a acontecer depois disso não me dirá respeito.

O rei estranhou tantas recomendações antes de o homem fazer a previsão. Pelo que sabia, seu pai obtivera a previsão sem maiores contratempos...

- Está certo. – disse, por fim – Tem a minha palavra de que culpa alguma pelo que quer que venha a ocorrer cairá sobre a sua pessoa.

- Muito bem... então... acho que podemos começar. – e, dizendo isso, o homem soltou uma longa baforada de fumaça e ficou a observá-la com atenção. O rei prestava atenção a tudo aquilo, tentando compreender alguma coisa.

- Tempos sombrios se aproximam... vejo muita tristeza e lágrimas, dor e sofrimento...

O rei engoliu em seco. Ia perguntar algo, mas o homem continuou sem dar a ele chance de pronunciar uma palavra:

- ... e tudo isso será por causa de seu filho que acaba de nascer.

- Como? – o rei estava estupefato – Por causa do meu filho? Não; não pode ser!

- Entretanto, assim é. – falou o homem.

- Como pode ser possível? Como pode essa criança trazer mal ao nosso reino? Não; deve estar enganado... Por favor, faça a previsão novamente! Por favor! – implorava o rei.

- Não estou enganado. Seu filho trará muita desgraça ao seu reino.

- Mas... mas é só uma criança! Que mal uma criança pode fazer e...

- Esquece-se de que vejo o futuro? Essa criança irá crescer... e irá se tornar um homem muito poderoso. E esse homem será o seu algoz... e fará seu reino passar por um período de trevas profundas.

O rei não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se incapaz de processar aquelas informações.

- Nada mais tenho a lhe dizer. – e, com essa frase, retirou-se para uma parte mais escura e interna da caverna, dando a entender que o assunto que os dois tinham a tratar terminava naquele ponto.

* * *

- Faz 3 dias que meu rei partiu... E ainda sem notícias dele. Terá ocorrido algo, minha boa Jenna?

- Minha rainha, não ocupe sua cabeça com pensamentos negativos. Não tiremos conclusões precipitadas; o rei disse que estaria aqui para a festa de seu filho, e a festa será essa noite. Há tempo ainda para que seu marido regresse em segurança.

- Minha boa dama de companhia... – sorriu a rainha – É bom poder contar com sua amizade.

A conversa das duas senhoras foi interrompida pelo soar de trombetas que anunciavam que o rei havia retornado. Licahla abriu um amplo sorriso e correu para encontrar seu marido o quanto antes.

* * *

- Fez boa viagem, meu senhor?

- Sim... não... eu... – o rei soltou um suspiro dolorido – Ah, Muldovar... Não sei ao certo.

Muldovar, cujo cabelo negro era tão fino que parecia afilar ainda mais o rosto magro e pálido daquele homem, percebeu que algo não ia bem para o rei Markash. Internamente, sorriu de contentamento, mas buscou esconder o que sentia do soberano de Onel:

- Meu senhor, o que houve nessa viagem que foi capaz de trazer inquietude à sua pessoa?

- O oráculo, Muldovar... O oráculo não me deu boas novas.

- Não? Mas...como isso pode ser possível?

- Ora, Muldovar! – respondeu o rei, um pouco irritado – O oráculo prevê o futuro! Ele sabe o que irá acontecer! Assim lhe é possível dar-nos boas novas ou não!

- Sim, meu senhor, eu compreendo, mas... desde sempre as profecias feitas por ele nos foram boas. Todos os seus antepassados trouxeram boas novas, todos os novos herdeiros eram sempre promessas de alegrias e a certeza de um futuro próspero...

- Fala como se eu não soubesse de nada disso, Muldovar! Pois por que acha que me vejo tão angustiado? Não sei como proceder, pois não há precedentes...

- Por isso demorou a regressar?

- Sim... pensava que, quando chegasse, estaria com uma solução em mente. Mas não é o que aconteceu...

- Meu senhor, se quiser... posso ajudá-lo. Posso não ser tão poderoso ou sábio quanto o oráculo, mas desejo sempre servir à Vossa Majestade do melhor modo possível. – as mãos tão finas e magras quanto o resto do corpo daquele homem suavam, denotando sua ansiedade.

- Bem... – disse o rei, olhando para o homem esguio que estava à sua frente – De fato... você é meu conselheiro e um bom amigo, Muldovar. Talvez seja bom que compartilhe minhas inseguranças com a sua pessoa...

- Sou todo ouvidos, meu senhor. – e os olhos faiscavam um brilho pouco usual naqueles olhos costumeiramente sem vida.

- O oráculo me disse que tempos ruins estão por vir... haverá muita dor e sofrimento... E tudo isso será causado pelo... meu... filho.

- O jovem príncipe? – a surpresa se fez notar no homem que estava todo vestido de negro, como um corvo.

- Sim. Meu filho, tão jovem, tão indefeso ainda... será o causador de tanta miséria e lástima. Ainda não posso crer...

Muldovar ficou pensativo. Isso poderia ser tanto bom ou ruim para ele. Dependeria do modo como manipulasse essa situação.

- E o pior não é isso... – continuou o rei, os olhos azuis tão densos como nunca se vira antes.

- Sim, meu senhor? E o que mais...? – Muldovar prestava total atenção ao rei.

- O oráculo me disse que meu próprio filho será meu carrasco... que cairei pela sua mão... – e seu olhar carregou-se de uma dor imensurável.

Nesse instante, Muldovar teve a certeza de que toda essa situação poderia, realmente, trazer-lhe grandes benefícios.

- E... o que pensa de tudo isso, majestade? – perguntou, procurando medir cada palavra pronunciada.

- Não sei... não sei. Não consigo pensar no que fazer... não sei se há algo que possa fazer.

Nesse momento, os dois homens visualizaram a figura da jovem rainha que se aproximava de onde se encontravam. Muldovar apressou-se em dizer:

- Seja lá a decisão que venha a tomar, meu senhor... Eu o aconselho a não envolver a rainha. Sabe que ela ainda está se recuperando...

O rei Markash apenas olhou de soslaio para o outro. Não lhe respondeu nada, pois Licahla já estava bastante perto.

- Meu querido! Afinal, você voltou! Já começava a me preocupar! – disse a rainha, com um belo sorriso a enfeitar-lhe o rosto.

- Sim, estou de volta... são e salvo. – respondeu o rei, tão natural quanto lhe foi possível.

- E então? Trouxe boas notícias? – perguntou a rainha, cujos olhos buscavam o seu marido, que lhe fugia o olhar.

- Eu... bem... – começou a dizer o rei, sem saber aonde chegar. Não estava acostumado a fingir ou fugir da verdade. Por isso, foi interrompido por Muldovar:

- O rei traz boas novas do oráculo, minha rainha. Como, aliás, já se esperava. Entretanto, preciso roubar-lhe seu marido desde já. Há alguns problemas que ocorreram em sua ausência e preciso colocá-lo a par de tudo o quanto antes. Se não se importa, precisamos ir... – disse, enquanto ia afastando o rei Markash dali, que nada dizia ou fazia.

- Bem... – falou a rainha, desconfiada do que se passava ali – Se é assim tão importante... acredito que eu não possa atrapalhá-los. Até mais tarde, meu marido. – e deixou os dois homens, decidida a ter uma conversa séria com Markash mais tarde. Ela tinha certeza de que algo não estava certo, mas não queria discutir qualquer assunto na frente de Muldovar. A rainha Licahla, definitivamente, não gostava do homem escolhido para ser o conselheiro de seu marido. Mas tinha de aceitá-lo, apesar de sempre buscar o mínimo de convívio com aquele homem que sempre lhe parecia tão... falso, embora nunca tivesse uma prova que viesse a confirmar esse seu pensamento.

- Ela está desconfiada. – disse o rei, que conhecia bem sua esposa.

- Não importa. Agora, o mais importante é agirmos. – a cabeça de Muldovar pensava rapidamente – Hoje à noite será a festa que comemorará o nascimento do jovem príncipe. Se deixarmos para fazer algo após essa comemoração, tudo se tornará mais difícil, pois todos os membros da Corte já terão visto e se apegado em demasia à criança, e isso...

- Espere um pouco! Do que está falando, Muldovar? – perguntou o rei, temeroso do que poderia ouvir.

- Meu senhor, pensei que estivesse acompanhando meu raciocínio... eu... bem, eu penso que deveríamos agir pensando no bem maior.

- E isso significa...?

- Sim, meu rei. Se for preciso sacrificar apenas um para que centenas tenham a garantia de uma boa vida, é o que devemos fazer.

- Por todos os deuses, você não pode estar falando sério, Muldovar! – disse o rei, com uma expressão de assombro.

- Estou falando a sério, majestade. E, por acaso, essa possibilidade não lhe passou pela cabeça?

- Não. – respondeu o rei, com segurança - O que me angustiava era a incerteza que me rondaria pelo resto de minha vida, mas apenas isso. Pensava comigo se seria capaz de fazer com que meu filho jamais trilhasse o caminho da escuridão. Se conseguiria mudar o destino dele e...

- O destino dele já foi traçado, meu senhor. Não há nada que possa fazer.

- Talvez eu possa. Ou talvez eu deva tentar. É meu filho, Muldovar. Como espera que eu...

- Não pense nele como seu filho, majestade. Pense nessa criança como seu futuro carrasco. Como o homem que trará a destruição de Onel. É isso que deseja para seu povo?

- Claro que não. Mas... é meu filho... meu sangue... ainda não posso crer que isso vá ocorrer... Quero acreditar que o oráculo se enganou...

- Ele jamais se enganou.

- Ainda assim... Desejo acreditar que meu amor e o de Licahla sejam suficientes para evitar o pior. Se amarmos a essa criança o suficiente, eu penso que ela fará diferente do que o oráculo prevê... Quem sabe, isso pode ter sido apenas um aviso, um chamado de atenção, para que nunca descuidemos de nosso filho... E, talvez, se assim fizermos, nada dessa previsão irá se concretizar...

- Majestade, sinto que preciso apelar para seu lado mais racional. Sei que é doloroso pensar em seu filho como sendo seu pior inimigo, mas... assim é. E nada há que possa fazer para mudar o futuro. A única certeza que temos é a que o oráculo lhe deu. E assim apelo para a lógica que Vossa Majestade não pode abandonar agora: Valerá a pena sacrificar todo o reino de Onel em troca da vida dessa criança?

- Eu... eu... não sei... – o rei se via cada vez mais confuso.

- Por favor, meu senhor... essa criança já quase tirou de nós a nossa querida rainha. Vamos mesmo esperar para ver o que mais ela será capaz de fazer?

O rei olhou sério para seu conselheiro. Era verdade; as complicações durante o parto quase tiraram a vida de Licahla...

- ... mas deu tudo certo ao final.

- Sim. Que boa sorte. Mas vamos sempre contar com a sorte, majestade?

O rei permanecia em silêncio. Muldovar entendeu que era preciso forçar a situação um pouco mais:

- Majestade, está lembrado das últimas palavras de seu pai? Recorda-se de seu último pedido?

- Sim...

- Pois então... o bom rei Kirkin sempre colocou o povo de Onel à frente de tudo. E, em seu leito de morte, ele olhou firmemente em seus olhos e lhe disse que...

-... que eu deveria seguir com tudo o que ele fizera... que eu deveria zelar pelo reino... continuar seu bom trabalho...

- ... e que, se preciso fosse, vossa majestade matasse ou morresse pelo bem maior, que sempre foi Onel. Lembra-se?

- Lembro-me.

- Ele sempre disse que o rei tinha de fazer sacrifícios pelo seu reino.

- Sacrifícios... – falou o rei, em voz alta. Em pensamento, recordava-se do quanto ouviu isso de seu pai, quando este lhe explicava o porquê de ser um pai mais ausente que os outros.

- Matar ou morrer, meu senhor... pelo bem de Onel...

- Sacrifícios... – repetia o rei.

- A morte de vossa majestade não trará qualquer benefício a Onel. Pelo contrário; segundo o oráculo, sua morte representará a destruição desse reino... mas matar...essa pode ser a única solução... Pelo bem maior, meu senhor.

- Matar meu próprio filho? Não, Muldovar; não sou capaz. – falou o rei, por fim, como se despertasse de um transe – Além disso, o oráculo disse que meu filho só será uma ameaça depois de adulto. Talvez, seja melhor esperar que ele cresça... E se ele for realmente uma ameaça, então pensaremos no que fazer.

- Meu senhor! – Muldovar começava a perder a paciência – O que está dizendo? Esperar? Pois se agora encontra dificuldades para fazer o que é certo, acredita que isso será mais fácil de se realizar daqui a alguns anos, quando estiver deveras apegado a seu filho?

O rei Markash colocou a mão sobre o rosto, demonstrando sua confusão e angústia. Muldovar resolveu dar sua cartada final:

- Se, por causa de sua fraqueza, o reino de Onel cair... Tenha essa certeza, meu senhor... Seu pai irá se sentir imensamente frustrado com você. Vossa Majestade sabe bem como ele era... Mas não posso forçar-lhe a nada. A decisão é sua e devo me retirar agora. Com a sua licença majestade... – disse, curvando-se para em seguida começar a se retirar. O rei ia dizer algo quando uma voz atrás de si lhe chamou a atenção:

- Markash, o que está fazendo?

O rei virou-se bruscamente. Não podia crer no que ouvia; essa voz... era de seu pai?

- Markash, quantas vezes eu lhe disse que fosse forte? Que fosse sábio? Que pensasse no melhor para seu povo?

- Papai... – disse o rei, em voz baixa, incrédulo – É mesmo o senhor?

- E agora age assim? Não criei um covarde para tomar meu lugar no trono. Sempre lhe disse que cuidasse bem de tudo aquilo pelo qual tanto trabalhei, meu filho. E é assim que me retribui? Trabalhei arduamente para que recebesse um reino bom e próspero e agora pensa em pôr tudo a perder por conta dessa criança?

- Papai... essa criança é meu filho... seu neto! – e sentia um nó que lhe dava na garganta. As palavras ásperas do velho homem a sua frente o faziam recordar bem... era mesmo seu pai.

- Essa criança é o inimigo, Markash. E não devemos fraquejar diante do inimigo jamais. Muitas vezes, ele pode vir na forma de um anjo, mas não se deixe enganar. O mal pode se apresentar de diversas formas.

- Papai, eu não... eu não sei se posso...

- Markash, eu lhe direi uma única vez. Se não fizer o que estou lhe mandando, jamais o perdoarei. Não mais o considerarei meu filho. Porque filho meu deveria saber como agir diante de uma situação como essa.

Markash mantinha os olhos baixos. Como sempre, tinha dificuldades em encarar seu pai.

- Livre-se dessa criança, Markash. Livre-se dela o quanto antes. Livre-se dela antes que a previsão se concretize. Do contrário, você estará virando as costas a tudo o que eu, meu pai, meu avô e todos os homens de nossa família fizeram. Você estará destruindo o trabalho de todos os seus antepassados. Não seja egoísta, Markash. Pense no bem maior... Prove-me que não errei em confiar meu reino a você, meu filho...

Markash levantou os olhos para encarar seu pai. Mas já não havia mais ninguém a sua frente. Olhou para os lados. Nada. Olhou para trás e viu que Muldovar ainda estava se afastando. _"Teria sido uma visão? Teria sido um... aviso?"_

- Muldovar! – gritou o rei.

O homem de preto parou onde estava, a alguns metros do rei. Estando de costas para este, o rei Markash não pôde ver o sorriso triunfante que despontou no rosto do conselheiro.

- Sim? – falou, a voz buscando demonstrar naturalidade.

- Eu... – suspirou – Talvez você esteja certo.

- Sobre...?

- Sobre o que fazer com... a criança.

- Eu também creio estar certo, meu senhor.

- Está bem, não quero mais pensar nisso. Façamos logo o que deve ser feito.

- Sim, meu senhor. Vossa Majestade tem de agir logo. Antes da festa...

- Muldovar, eu... vou precisar que faça isso por mim. Porque eu... eu não conseguiria...

O homem sorriu, mas sem que o rei percebesse, pois estava cabisbaixo. Muldovar já esperava por esse pedido:

- Claro, majestade. Deixe tudo por minha conta.

- Obrigado, meu amigo.

- Precisarei apenas que me traga a criança, meu senhor. Trará muita desconfiança a todos se me virem saindo do quarto real com o príncipe. E, nessa situação em que nos encontramos, quanto menos pessoas souberem da verdade, melhor.

- E que versão iremos passar a todos, Muldovar? Como explicaremos isso? O que me aconselha?

- Cuidarei de tudo, majestade. Mas agora, tratemos do mais urgente. Vá buscar a criança que a hora de festa se aproxima...

* * *

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou a rainha, assustando o rei, que achava estar sozinho nos aposentos reais.

- Vim ver a criança. – respondeu secamente.

- Ele está dormindo. Coloque-o de volta no berço. – disse a rainha, muito séria – Quero conversar com você agora.

- Não é um bom momento, Licahla.

- É um ótimo momento. Quero saber o que se passa, que segredos tem com Muldovar e que não me quer revelar.

- Por que pensa que tenho um segredo? – perguntou o rei, evitando o olhar de sua esposa, mas também sem voltar seus olhos para a criança em seus braços.

- Pelo modo como está agindo. Conheço-o bem, meu marido. Conte-me o que está se passando.

O rei Markash sabia que Licahla não o deixaria em paz sem uma resposta convincente. Então, resolveu dizer a ela:

- O oráculo me trouxe más notícias, Licahla...

- Céus! Não me diga que há algo de errado com nosso filho!

- Infelizmente, é exatamente isso... o oráculo me disse que...

-... o jovem príncipe está gravemente doente. – disse Muldovar, irrompendo no quarto.

- Muldovar! Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar aqui? – disse a rainha, visivelmente incomodada com a presença daquele homem ali.

- Estava esperando que seu marido me trouxesse seu filho, minha rainha.

- E por que ele faria isso?

- Porque, se desejamos que a criança volte a ser saudável, é preciso que eu parta o quanto antes com ela, em busca da cura. Assim disse o oráculo que deveríamos agir.

- Eu não acredito nessa história. Meu filho não está doente. Dê-me a criança, Markash. Agora. – disse Licahla, arrancando o bebê dos braços do marido, que permanecia estático.

Assim que segurou o bebê em seu colo, uma estranha sensação se apossou da jovem rainha. A criança parecia quente demais, parecia tremer, parecia sofrer... Licahla não sabia como nem por quê, mas todas essas sensações trouxeram desespero a ela.

- O que... o que está havendo?

- É a criança, minha senhora. Ela tem febre. A doença está se agravando. E o oráculo disse a seu marido que se não buscarmos a cura para ela o quanto antes, pode ser tarde demais para salvá-la...

- Não! Por favor, pegue meu bebê! Salve-o! – disse a rainha, entregando a criança, que começava a chorar, para Muldovar.

- Como não percebemos isso antes? – perguntou a rainha, angustiada, para Markash, que nada respondeu.

- É uma doença rara, minha rainha. Demora a se fazer notar. Mas tem cura. Era sobre isso que eu e seu esposo conversávamos. Perdão por ter-lhe escondido a verdade, mas não queríamos que se desgastasse.

- Está bem, está bem! Isso já não importa agora! Vá e salve meu bebê! – dizia a rainha, aflita.

- Muito bem. Com sua licença. – fez uma reverência e deixou o quarto com o bebê em seus braços, que ainda chorava. Muldovar, quando se viu a uma distância segura dos soberanos de Onel, olhou para a criança e disse:

- É bom que tenha valido a pena todo esse sacrifício. Por sua causa, tive de criar duas ilusões em um mesmo dia. Sabe o quanto isso é desgastante?

A criança continuava a chorar. Muldovar já perdia a paciência:

- Já estou muito fraco e ainda me obriga a usar mais de minha magia... pois bem... – e, passando a mão por sobre o rosto da criança, fez com que ela adormecesse – Espero que você realmente valha a pena. Já estou cansado de tentar manipular seu pai. Ele é muito imprevisível. Quando penso que o tenho em minhas mãos, ele quase coloca tudo a perder, contando a verdade a sua mãe. Ainda bem que sou precavido e o segui para ter a certeza de que ele faria tudo conforme o combinado. – sorriu vitorioso para a criança adormecida em seus braços – Ah, meu jovenzinho... você será a chave que abrirá todas as portas para mim... – e gargalhou, satisfeito com suas próprias palavras.

* * *

Assim, naquela noite, muitas lágrimas foram derramadas. A festa que comemoraria o nascimento do herdeiro cobriu-se de luto. As senhoras choravam, os homens davam suas condolências. A rainha não aguentou tamanha comoção e se retirou rápido para seu quarto, de modo que logo todos retornaram a seus lares e devidos aposentos. Naquela noite, o reino ficaria em vigília. Aguardavam o retorno de Muldovar e rezavam para que este trouxesse boas notícias.

Entretanto, na manhã seguinte, quando ouviu-se o soar das cornetas que avisavam o retorno do conselheiro do rei, o palácio foi envolvido por uma onda de tristeza. Segundo Muldovar, não fora possível salvar a criança. A doença tomara conta do bebê muito rápido e ela não conseguira combatê-la. Era tão frágil, pobrezinha... que acabou falecendo muito rápido. O homem de preto chegara a encontrar as ervas necessárias para preparar-lhe um remédio, mas era tarde. Assim, agora, a criança jazia em um simplório túmulo, enterrada debaixo de um grande cipreste.

- Por que não trouxe meu bebê de volta para mim? Por que deixou meu bebê morrer, maldito? – gritava a rainha, desesperadamente, sendo segurada pelo rei e por alguns criados, para evitar que ela atacasse o conselheiro.

- Eu não pude fazer nada. Sinto imensamente. – falou, com a cabeça baixa.

- E por que não o trouxe para mim? Para que ele fosse enterrado entre seus familiares? Para que eu pudesse me despedir dele! – gritava a rainha, em meio a lágrimas.

- Sinto muito, minha rainha; mas essa doença, depois de contaminar por inteiro o corpo da pessoa infectada, passa a ser perigosa para aqueles que a rodeiam. O bebê tinha de ser enterrado o quanto antes, pelo bem dos que permanecem vivos.

- Meu bebê... meu bebê... Tiraram meu bebê de mim... Não... Não! – disse a rainha, que sem mais aguentar, desmaiou nos braços do marido.

- Levem-na para o quarto! Agora! – bradou o rei, que foi obedecido pelos criados no mesmo instante.

Assim que se viram a sós, o rei Markash virou-se para o conselheiro, que ali permanecia impassível:

- Por que não trouxe o corpo do bebê? Por que não nos deixou enterrá-lo?

- Meu senhor, se assim fizesse, certamente haveria quem desejasse examiná-lo para melhor compreender essa doença. Aliás, acabariam descobrindo que a criança não estava doente.

- Cheguei a pensar que realmente estivesse. Ontem, Licahla teve a impressão de que...

- Foi apenas uma impressão, meu senhor. E é melhor que tudo permaneça como está. Até o momento, todos acreditam nessa doença que inventei por me respeitarem como um sábio que, se não sabe de tudo, ao menos sabe de algo. E também acreditam nessa história por você afirmar que tudo o que eu digo foi previsto pelo oráculo...

O rei permanecia calado. Seu semblante transmitia muita tristeza.

- E é essa a versão que devemos defender. Apesar de triste, é melhor do que a verdade. Todos conseguirão viver melhor acreditando nisso. Incluindo a sua esposa, a rainha.

- Mas e eu, Muldovar? Como posso viver sabendo da verdade...?

- A única verdade da qual deve sempre se recordar é de que fez o que era certo, majestade. Fez o que era melhor para todos. Fez o que devia pelo bem maior... E seu pai certamente ficaria orgulhoso.

Markash olhou para Muldovar e suspirou. Aquilo não trouxe conforto algum a seu ser. Sem dizer palavra, deu meia-volta e começou a se afastar dali.

- Não quer saber como foi que...

- Não. Ou melhor... quero apenas que me diga que ele não sofreu. – disse o rei, parado e de costas para o conselheiro.

- Ele não sofreu.

Sem dizer mais nada, o rei voltou a caminhar, deixando Muldovar a sós.

- Mais fácil do que pensei. – falou para si mesmo. Havia pensado em dizer que a criança falecera em um rio, afogada. E já tinha pensado em toda uma forma de contar como realizara a tarefa para a qual fora designado, de modo a não parecer desumano. Mas nem foi necessário que inventasse histórias, pois Markash, pelo visto, não estava interessado em saber desse ocorrido em detalhes.

O que Markash não sabia, contudo, é que ele não tomaria conhecimento da verdade de qualquer forma. Muldovar mentiu a ele e a todos ao dizer que a criança havia falecido. Não; o príncipe estava vivo e muito bem. E assim permaneceria até o dia em que lhe fosse útil. Até o dia em que a profecia se cumprisse... até o dia em que Muldovar poderia finalmenter ter tudo aquilo com que sempre sonhou.

**Continua...**


	2. Uma paixão: a música

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**18 anos depois...**

* * *

- Bom dia, papai!

- Bom, dia, Ikki. Está indo aonde?

- À vila! Esmeralda está me esperando lá.

- Meu filho, hoje não é um bom dia para ir até a vila... Esqueceu-se de que seu padrinho vem hoje?

- Claro que não, papai. – sorriu o jovem – Mas estarei de volta antes que ele apareça.

- Meu querido, sente-se e coma primeiro. Nem tomou seu desjejum ainda...

- Não há tempo, mamãe. – e deu um carinhoso beijo na testa da senhora que colocava um cesto com pães sobre a mesa – Não se preocupem; eu volto logo! – e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ele não chegará a tempo. – disse a velha senhora, sentando-se à mesa.

- Eu sei. – respondeu o homem mais velho, pegando um pedaço de pão – Mas não vou impedir que ele faça o que gosta, Arina...

- Eu concordo com você, Noir... Só tenho medo do que possa acontecer se... Se "ele" descobrir o que Ikki anda fazendo...

- Bem... se ele descobrir, terá de aceitar. Ikki já é um homem feito. Ele deverá completar seus 18 anos no fim deste inverno. O que podemos fazer? Não se pode mais tratá-lo como se fosse uma criança.

A boa senhora suspirou. Sem ter mais o que dizer, pegou também um pedaço do pão que estava sobre a mesa.

* * *

- Até que enfim, Ikki! Você se atrasou de novo!

- Desculpe, Esmeralda! Não estava encontrando o meu alaúde(1)...

- Sinceramente, Ikki... não sei como consegue ser tão desorganizado. Mas agora vamos logo; a feira está cheia! Se tocar bem, conseguirá ganhar algumas moedas...

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Esmeralda.

A garota enrubesceu e sorriu como resposta. Ikki não precisava agradecê-la. Tudo o que ela fazia, fazia por amor... um amor platônico, o qual ela não sabia se teria, um dia, a chance de ser correspondido. Ikki sempre a enxergou como uma amiga de infância, quase uma irmã, e não era capaz de ver a bela mulher que ela havia se tornado. Esmeralda possuía reluzentes cabelos loiros, que chegavam até os seus ombros. Os olhos eram grandes e vivos e levavam a cor de seu nome: esmeralda. O corpo esguio e delicado terminavam por compor um gracioso quadro que há muito já chamava a atenção de outros rapazes, à exceção de Ikki, que era alheio a tudo isso. O rapaz moreno parecia viver para sua música e Esmeralda não se sentia no direito de competir com algo tão especial para seu amigo. Tanto é que o ajudava a viver seu sonho; sempre que possível, encontrava um meio de ajudá-lo a demonstrar seu talento para outras pessoas. A gratidão que a moça recebia do rapaz era suficiente para encher seu coração de esperanças de que um dia... quem sabe um dia...

- Esmeralda!

- Ahn? O quê? – disse a moça, despertando de seus pensamentos.

- Vai ficar aí parada? Estamos atrasados, lembra? – e sorriu divertido para ela.

- Ah, sim! – falou, sem-graça – É... vamos, então...

* * *

- Noir, ele chegou. – avisou a velha senhora, olhando pela janela da pequena cabana.

- Ikki ainda não voltou? – perguntou o velho senhor.

- Não. E o sol já está alto...

- Eu sabia. Como sempre, ele vai se atrasar e o conde ficará zangado...

- E o que fazemos, Noir? – perguntou Arina, secando em seu surrado avental as mãos que antes lavavam os pratos.

- Vamos recebê-lo como sempre... e esperemos que hoje ele esteja de bom humor...

* * *

O jovem moreno corria tão apressado quanto lhe era possível. Sabia que estava atrasado; sabia que havia prometido a seus pais que chegaria na hora; sabia que o conde já deveria estar em sua casa... Mas não pudera evitar; quando tocava e cantava sentia-se tão vivo... Ver a admiração nos olhos das pessoas que paravam para vê-lo, mesmo que a um canto da feira ou no meio da praça, era tão bom... Sentia que possuía algum talento. Sabia que nascera para aquilo. Gostava de fazer aquilo. E, por isso, perdera a hora.

Finalmente chegou à simplória cabana em que vivia com seus pais. À frente dela, uma elegante carruagem. _"Droga!"_, pensou Ikki. Tinha alguma esperança de que, com sorte, o conde pudesse ter se atrasado e não tivesse chegado ainda. Mas o conde nunca se atrasava...

Antes de entrar em casa, tratou de se ajeitar quanto pôde. Tinha corrido tanto que se encontrava com as roupas todas amarrotadas e bastante suado. Ia entrar quando se deu conta de que seu alaúde estava ainda preso às suas costas. Ora, ele não poderia entrar assim. O conde não gostava nada desse seu "comportamento boêmio", como ele costumava chamar. Precisava esconder o instrumento e estava já prestes a se dirigir ao estábulo onde costumava deixar seu alaúde quando a porta da cabana abriu-se de supetão.

- Ah... bem que eu tinha ouvido passos aqui fora.

O rapaz parou onde estava. Ficara de costas para a porta, de modo que a primeira coisa que o conde deveria estar vendo era o seu alaúde.

- Então... é por isso que está atrasado?

- Padrinho, eu... – falou Ikki, virando-se para o conde, mas mantendo a cabeça baixa – Eu sinto muito, eu... prometo que não vai acontecer novamente...

- Mas já não é a primeira vez, não é mesmo, rapaz? – a voz do homem era severa.

- Eu... eu... – o jovem não sabia o que dizer.

- Entregue-o para mim. – falou o conde, estendendo a mão para Ikki.

O rapaz ficou olhando para o conde, estático. O homem começou a se impacientar:

- Entregue-me seu alaúde. Agora! – falou, com a voz fria e firme.

Noir e Arina olhavam para o rapaz com tristeza. Sabiam como aquilo doía em seu filho.

- Ikki, vamos! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro. O alaúde! Agora! – o homem já estava exaltado.

- Meu senhor, será que não pode perdoá-lo? Foi uma falta grave, é verdade, mas ele está arrependido... A culpa é nossa, dissemos a ele que poderia ir quando deveríamos tê-lo mantido em casa... Mas prometemos que a partir de agora... – disse Noir, tentando ajudar seu filho.

- Velho, agora não. Minha conversa é com o garoto. – cortou o homem, secamente.

- Não fale assim com meu pai! – respondeu Ikki, levantando o tom de voz.

O conde olhou ameaçadoramente para Ikki. Então o rapaz o estava enfrentando? Isso não podia ficar assim:

- Preocupa-se com seus pais? Pois não parece... Se realmente se preocupasse não agiria dessa forma comigo. Ou por acaso esquece-se de quem sou e de tudo que faço por seus pais? Se vocês hoje podem usufruir de uma vida tão boa, é graças a mim. E assim é que me agradece, garoto? Se continuar com essa intransigência, posso suspender toda a ajuda que ofereço a seus pais. Imagine então o que poderia acontecer se...

- Está bem, está bem.– falou o jovem, interrompendo o conde. Sabia bem aonde tudo aquilo poderia chegar. O conde não era um homem que só ameaçava... ele cumpria o que dizia – Tome... Aqui está o meu alaúde.

O conde sorriu. Não era tão difícil manipular aquele rapaz. Pegou o alaúde que ele lhe oferecia e o jogou no chão. Ikki acompanhava cada movimento com os olhos e o coração apertado, que sentiu despedaçar no mesmo instante em que viu o conde pisar o intrumento com força, estilhaçando-o.

- Muito bem... este problema está resolvido. E agora... vamos ao que interessa. Tem estudado? Praticado? – perguntou o homem, com naturalidade, enquanto Ikki mantinha os olhos presos ao instrumento em pedaços que jazia no chão – Ikki? Está me ouvindo?

- Estou. – respondeu, a voz vazia de qualquer sentimento.

- Então...?

- Sim, padrinho. Tenho praticado. – a voz continuava seca de qualquer emoção, em seu rosto não havia uma única expressão, mas seu punho estava cerrado com força, demonstrando que o rapaz moreno estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se conter.

- Ótimo! Então vamos, quero ver se tem melhorado. Começaremos com o arco e flecha, depois passaremos à espada. Mais tarde, na luta corporal, desejo ver se tem trabalhado seus pontos fracos...

Ikki não dizia mais nada. Apenas acompanhava o homem que acenava para seus criados, para que lhe trouxessem armas, vestimentas de combate entre outros aparelhos necessários para que treinasse.

- Lasho! – bradou o conde.

- Sim, meu senhor. Aqui estou.

- Prepare-se. Quero ver logo Ikki treinando. Apronte sua espada que após o treino de arco e flecha passaremos à luta de espadas, está bem?

- Sim, conde Muldovar.

Enquanto os criados do conde corriam de um lado para o outro, dentro da cabana dois pares de olhos tristes observavam toda aquela cena, que já havia se tornado uma rotina, por se repetir toda semana. Olhavam especialmente para aquele garoto de cabelos azulados cujo semblante era tão duro nesse momento.

- Isso não está certo, Noir... Não está certo.

- Eu sei, minha velha. Mas o que podemos fazer?

- Podemos contar a verdade a Ikki.

- E que bem isso poderia trazer?

- Não sei, mas... às vezes acho que...

- Não, Arina. Deve haver outra solução. A verdade pode magoá-lo mais que ajudá-lo. Deixemos as coisas assim. Ao menos por enquanto...

- De fato, é melhor que não se intrometam.

Noir e sua esposa viraram-se bruscamente na direção de onde viera aquela voz. O conde havia entrado na cabana e eles não tinham se dado conta disso.

- Conde Muldovar. Perdão, não tínhamos percebido que estava nos ouvindo. Estávamos apenas pensando em voz alta. – apressou-se Noir em dizer.

- Pois não pensem. Do contrário, poderão se arrepender muito.

- Mas é que... – Arina adiantou-se até o conde, mas vendo como ele a intimidava com o olhar, parou depois de dar dois passos – Nós nos preocupamos com Ikki. Ele é nosso filho e queremos que ele seja feliz. – finalizou, baixando a cabeça.

- Mas ele não é filho de vocês.

- Nós o amamos como se fosse! Por favor, conde Muldovar... Quando o senhor o trouxe para nós, pensávamos que nos deixaria criá-lo como se fosse mesmo o nosso filho!

- Mas eu estou permitindo que façam isso.

- Não; não está. – prosseguiu Arina, ante os olhos espantados do marido que não sabia de onde ela estava retirando tamanha coragem – Se pudéssemos realmente criá-lo como nosso filho, não o obrigaríamos a fazer todas essas coisas. Ele não gosta desses treinos, ele não é feliz assim! Ele gosta de cantar! Ele é jovem, é talentoso e o senhor precisa ver como os olhos dele brilham quando ele faz o que realmente ama...

- Está questionando o que faço pelo garoto?

- Não. Estou afirmando que isso não é bom para ele. – respondeu Arina, com firmeza.

- Noir. – disse Muldovar – Controle sua mulher. Ela já passou dos limites.

- Não. – respondeu Noir, com a voz igualmente firme – Ela não passou dos limites. Na verdade, ela está tendo coragem de fazer algo que há muito já deveríamos ter feito.

- Do que está falando? – o conde olhava ameaçadoramente para o casal de velhinhos.

- Chega disso. Vamos falar a verdade para Ikki. Mesmo que ele nos odeie por tê-lo enganado tanto tempo. Mesmo que o senhor nos tire esta casa e todas as nossas outras posses. Nós partiremos para outras terras, recomeçaremos nossas vidas do zero, se for preciso. Mas Ikki será livre para fazer o que bem entender de sua vida.

- Vocês seriam capazes de fazer isso? – perguntou o conde, com os dentes à mostra, como era comum ocorrer quando se enervava.

- Sim.

Muldovar permaneceu alguns segundos calado, estudando as feições daqueles dois. Eles estavam realmente decididos. Entendeu que precisaria tomar uma atitude radical:

- Eu... não sei o que dizer. Definitivamente, eu não esperava por isso. Enfim, não posso fazer nada para que mudem de idéia. Mas gostaria que soubessem que sempre agi com a melhor das intenções. Pode não parecer; mas, ao meu modo, tenho um grande carinho pelo rapaz. Tudo o que fiz foi porque sempre achei que isso seria o melhor para ele...

- Sim; sabemos o que pensava.

- E... se errei em algo, foi sempre tentando acertar. Ora, eu nunca quis mal ao garoto. Vocês sabem bem disso, afinal, fui eu quem salvou a vida desse rapaz quando ele era ainda um bebê. Recordam-se?

- É claro que sim, conde Muldovar. Mas...

- Ainda hoje eu posso me lembrar com uma riqueza de detalhes... o marido irado e cego de ódio pelo filho que acabara de nascer. Culpando-o pela morte da mulher, que, em verdade, deu-se por complicações no parto. Mas o homem não conseguia enxergar a realidade e culpou a pobre criança cujo único pecado teria sido nascer. Não me esqueço dos olhos da criança que pareciam me pedir socorro. Eu a salvei e me lembrei de vocês, um casal de aldeões que sempre quisera um filho, mas nunca conseguira.

- Sim, conde Muldovar... reconhecemos que nos ajudou, mas...

- Eu poderia ter entregue essa criança a uma família nobre. Afinal, os pais de Ikki eram nobres. E creiam-me, existem também mulheres na Corte incapazes de conceber uma criança. Também lá existem casais que desejavam arduamente ter um filho. Entretanto, resolvi presentear a vocês com essa bênção. Porque tenho um bom coração, porque tantas foram as vezes em que buscaram meus conhecimentos para ajudá-los a ter um filho que terminei apiedando-me da sua situação. E ajudei a vocês, sem nada pedir em troca.

- Senhor, se assim pensa que nos fará mudar de idéia...

- Não. Não penso que mudarão. Quero apenas deixar claro que sempre tive a melhor das intenções. Que se desejei que Ikki tivesse uma educação típica da nobreza, é porque imaginava que um dia ele poderia voltar ao seu lugar de origem; o que, pensava eu, poderia fazê-lo feliz. Mas vocês acabam de me provar que ele não precisa disso para ser feliz. E como prova de que compreendo o que dizem, eu lhes falo o seguinte: Não se preocupem. Não lhes tirarei nada. Poderão continuar aqui, nessa casa, com todos os seus bens.

Noir e Arina mal podiam acreditar no que ouviam. Percebendo que estava atingindo seu intento, Muldovar concluiu dizendo:

- E para lhes dar a prova definitiva de que não sobram mágoas entre nós, quero que vejam o seguinte. – o conde dirigiu-se à janela, acompanhado pelos olhos curiosos do casal – Ikki! Ikki, pode vir até aqui?

O rapaz ouviu o chamado e atendeu ao pedido. Quando entrou em casa, estranhou encontrar o conde tão sorridente e seus pais tão apreensivos.

- Pois não? – disse o rapaz.

- Ikki, seus pais vieram conversar comigo e... bem, devo dizer que estou surpreso. Não imaginava que a música fosse tão importante assim para você. Achava que se tratava apenas de um passatempo.

Ikki olhou surpreso para seus pais. Eles estavam conversando sobre isso com o conde?

- E, ao contrário do que possa parecer, eu também desejo sua felicidade. Mas creio que não o conheço tão bem quanto seus pais. Assim, deixo a eles que decidam sobre o que é melhor para você. Portanto, não lhe impedirei mais de fazer aquilo que tanto ama.

Dito isso, sacou uma bolsa de veludo vermelha bordada com fios dourados e entregou a Ikki:

- Aqui há cobres suficientes para que compre um novo alaúde para você. Até melhor do que o outro. – e sorriu para o jovem.

Ikki olhava para o conde sem entender o que havia se passado. Nunca vira o conde agir dessa forma. Mas ele parecia ser tão sincero... Olhou para seus pais, que lhe sorriam, satisfeitos. Arina tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vocês... o que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Ikki, ainda com medo de acreditar em tudo aquilo.

- Só queremos que seja feliz, meu filho. É tudo o que queremos. – sorriu Arina.

O rapaz não pôde se conter. Correu a abraçar os pais, agradecendo-lhes muito pelo que quer que tivessem feito. Agradeceu também ao conde, mas com menos efusão. A ele, deu apenas um aperto de mão.

- Tive uma idéia. – disse o conde, repentinamente – Por que não vai até a vila comprar um novo alaúde para você?

- Ir à vila? Agora? – perguntou Ikki.

- Sim. Por que não? Estou suspendendo os treinos.

O rapaz agora sorriu amplamente. É, algo havia acontecido ali. Ou então, sempre tivera uma impressão bastante errada do conde. Olhou para seus pais em busca de aprovação, que recebeu por meio de um olhar repleto de carinho vindos dos dois.

- Volto logo! – disse o rapaz, antes de sair apressadamente dali. Sentia-se tão feliz que quase podia voar.

- Viram? Fiz isso para ajudá-los. Sei que desejam contar a verdade ao rapaz e até posso entender seus motivos. Mas vocês hão de concordar comigo que o melhor é fazer isso com o garoto feliz e bem. Afinal... não é uma notícia fácil de ser recebida. Assim, quando ele retornar com o alaúde, você podem ter essa conversa.

- Nós... oh, puxa, conde Muldovar! Muito obrigada!

- Nós lhe seremos eternamente gratos, meu senhor. Por tudo. – falou Noir.

- Não por isso. Bem, devo partir agora. Nada mais me prende aqui. Adeus. – e abandonou a cabana, deixando para trás aquele casal imensamente agradecido.

* * *

Naquela noite, as estrelas brilhavam muito. Ikki caminhava lentamente, tentando absorver o máximo daquele momento. Que dia maravilhoso...! Pela manhã, fora com Esmeralda à feira e divertiu-se tanto que perdera a hora. Mas havia valido a pena; as pessoas gostaram de vê-lo tocar e cantar, fora elogiado… sentira que estava onde era o seu lugar. À tarde, houvera o contratempo causado pela visita de seu padrinho, o conde Muldovar. Tivera seu alaúde destruído, mas quem poderia dizer que o desfecho de uma tarde tão terrível seria algo tão incrível? Sem saber ao certo o que ocorreu na cabana entre seus pais e o conde, Ikki só pôde concluir que fora abençoado pelos deuses. Suas preces haviam sido, finalmente, ouvidas. Ele estava livre para ser o que bem entendesse afinal. E tudo isso com o pleno consentimento de seu padrinho que, por sinal, restituiu-lhe o alaúde perdido. De fato, havia muitas moedas de cobre naquela bolsa, mais que o suficiente para um novo alaúde. Assim, tão logo chegou à vila, foi atrás de Esmeralda, sua amiga desde os anos mais tenros. Contou à jovem todo o ocorrido e os dois trataram de logo comprar um novo alaúde. Tão empolgados estavam que decidiram estreá-lo naquela mesma noite. Foram a uma taverna, onde Ikki tocou quase a noite inteira, animando a todos ali presentes.

Era madrugada alta quando percebeu que há muito passara da hora de voltar a sua casa. Despediu-se de Esmeralda e foi caminhando, sem pressa, sentindo a brisa fria daquela noite brincar com seus cabelos e acariciar-lhe a face. Sentia-se tão vivo!

Estava já se aproximando de sua casa quando percebeu que o céu começava a clarear. Já estava amanhecendo? Tinha ficado tanto tempo fora?

À medida que se aproximava mais da cabana em que vivia com seus pais, começou a perceber que havia algo estranho. Além da claridade que ia aumentando gradativamente, ia também ficando mais quente...

E foi quando viu.

A fumaça.

O fogo.

A cabana envolvida por chamas.

Ikki não soube o que pensar. Não havia o que pensar, precisava agir. Correu até a pequena casinha, gritando por seus pais. Não obteve resposta e o desespero o fez envolver-se da melhor forma possível na capa que trazia às costas e preparava-se já para entrar na cabana quando sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe com força.

Virou-se assustado e encontrou o conde Muldovar, bastante sério.

- Padrinho? O que... Como... por que está aqui?

O conde apenas apontou para o céu. O incêndio já iluminava a abóboda celeste de tal forma que era possível percebê-lo a léguas de distância.

- Imaginei o que havia acontecido e vim o mais rápido que pude. – e, com um gesto, mandou que os criados cuidassem do incêndio. Ikki fez menção de que também faria algo, mas foi novamente impedido pelo conde Muldovar.

- Eu preciso ir até lá! Meus pais precisam de mim!

- Ikki, deixe que meus homens cuidam disso.

- Não; eu preciso, eu tenho que encontrá-los!

- Você não pode fazer nada agora, garoto. Fique aqui. Se for até lá, é capaz de atrapalhar.

O jovem olhou com angústia para o vaivém dos homens que tratavam de apagar aquele fogo. Eram muitos; de modo que o incêndio logo foi controlado. À medida que o fogo ia regredindo, os homens iam entrando na cabana destruída. Foi quando um deles falou alto:

- Conde! Encontrei-os!

O conde avançou na direção da cabana e Ikki caminhou ao seu lado. Muldovar então olhou para ele e disse:

- Fique aqui.

O rapaz estava tão aflito que nenhuma palavra deixou seus lábios. Não sabia o que fazer; via todas aquelas pessoas ali e sentia-se completamente perdido, desnorteado. Seu estado de confusão era tão grande que sequer questionou a ordem de seu padrinho. Apenas parou onde estava e ali ficou, vendo o conde avançar sozinho até a cabana.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali parado. Os segundos pareceram eternos. Aos poucos, era como se ouvisse apenas as batidas de seu coração, que pareciam cada vez mais espaçadas.

Finalmente, o conde veio ao seu encontro. Uma expressão triste em seu rosto fez com que Ikki sentisse a respiração falhar:

- Meu jovem, eu... sinto muito.

- Onde... onde eles estão...?

- Sinto muito, Ikki. Os dois estão... mortos.

O jovem emudeceu. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Não; não podia ser verdade. Eles não podiam estar mortos! Eles estavam vivos até pouco tempo, ele despedira-se deles naquela tarde antes de ir à vila! Não; eles não poderiam tê-lo deixado, ele não se despedira deles apropriadamente! Não; eles tinham de estar vivos, Ikki ainda precisava deles, não estava pronto para uma vida sem eles, não queria viver em um mundo sem eles!

- Eu quero vê-los. – falou o rapaz, angustiado, caminhando na direção da cabana. E foi novamente segurado pelo conde.

- Não. – disse o homem, com firmeza – Você não deve ir até lá.

- Deixe-me! Eu preciso ir! Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos! – rebateu o rapaz, buscando desvencilhar-se do outro.

- Não, Ikki. Como seu padrinho, eu lhe digo... é melhor não.

- Não me interessa o que pensa, eu vou até lá! – falou, conseguindo finalmente livrar-se do conde.

- Escute-me, Ikki! É para seu próprio bem! A cena que verá não lhe fará sentir-se melhor. Por favor, meu jovem... guarde para você a imagem que tem deles com vida. Será muito melhor assim.

- Mas... eu preciso saber se...

- Tudo o que precisa saber é que eles permaneceram juntos até o fim. Os dois estavam lado a lado.

- Padrinho, eu... – a voz de Ikki era fraca.

- Ikki, você sabe que eles não gostariam que os visse dessa forma. Por favor, deixe que meus homens trabalhem. Venha descansar um pouco.

O conde puxou Ikki até sua carruagem. O jovem o acompanhava sem saber ao certo o que fazia. O que Muldovar lhe dissera fazia sentido. Seus pais realmente não iriam querer que ele os visse assim.

Entrou na carruagem e sentou seu corpo cansado no banco alcochoado. Só então deu-se conta de como estava cansado. Ficou ali, obervando pela janela toda aquela movimentação dos homens que continuavam a apagar o que sobrava do fogo. E, sem que percebesse, terminou adormecendo.

Quando abriu os olhos, demorou a se situar. Onde estava? Assim que reconheceu a carruagem, entendeu que havia dormido. E assim, lembrou-se de todo o sucedido. Levantou-se de supetão e deixou a carruagem. Já havia amanhecido e o sol já estava alto.

- Ikki. Dormiu bem? – chamou-lhe a atenção a voz do conde.

- Padrinho... onde...?

- Já terminamos tudo que tínhamos para fazer aqui. Ia acordá-lo agora mesmo para partirmos.

- Onde...?

- Já tenho tudo planejado. Você ficará comigo. Não tenho como levá-lo para a Corte, mas consigo facilmente um lugar para você.

- Onde...?

- Entretanto, acho que será melhor arranjar um lugar para você mais perto de onde vivo. Agora que está só, é importante que fique mais perto de mim...

- Onde estão os meus pais? – gritou o rapaz, nervoso.

Muldovar engoliu em seco. Controlou-se e respondeu ao jovem:

- Já foram enterrados.

- Onde?

- Ali. – e apontou para dois montinhos de terra, a uma pequena distância dos destroços da cabana.

Ikki caminhou até o local apontado pelo conde. Caminhou lentamente, como se sentisse o peso do mundo sobre suas costas. Lá havia apenas dois montes de terra. Ikki olhou ao redor e viu algumas pedras. Catou-as e aproveitou para pegar também algumas flores que havia ali perto – amarelas, a cor preferida de sua mãe. Cercou os montes de terra com essas pedras e depositou cuidadosamente as flores sobre os dois montes. Abaixou-se para acariciar os túmulos e só então sentiu os olhos umedecerem. Até então, não havia chorado. Até então, não havia se dado conta, verdadeiramente, do que tinha acontecido.

Perdera seus pais. Nunca mais os veria.

As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais força. Sentiu o coração ser espremido por uma dor sem tamanho. Uma dor que foi lhe subindo a garganta... e que finalmente rompeu em um pranto desolador.

* * *

(1) **Alaúde: **fantástico instrumento de cordas beliscadas. Introduzido na Europa no século XII pelos muçulmanos. Em árabe se chama _al'ud_. O braço é curto, com a caixa em forma de meia pêra, e no tampo a abertura chamada _rosa_ era ricamente decorada. É o antecessor do violão e da guitarra de hoje. Segura-se como o violão, e tocam-se as cordas com os dedos ou com o_ plectro_, espécie de palheta de madeira ou marfim. Teve imenso sucesso até o século XVII.

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. A chegada do forasteiro

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**2 anos depois...**

* * *

- Lasho!

- Sim, meu senhor?

- Já está pronto para partir?

- Meu cavalo está quase pronto.

- Ótimo.

- Meu senhor, eu... posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

O conde Muldovar nada respondeu. Parecia compenetrado demais lendo uns papéis sobre a mesa. Seu jovem pajem, entretanto, estava muito ansioso e, mesmo sem permissão, começou a falar:

- Eu... gostaria de saber quando pretende começar o meu treinamento.

- Hum? – murmurou o conde, sem retirar os olhos dos papéis.

- Meu... treinamento, senhor. – continuou o jovem pajem, um pouco temeroso. Sabia que o conde Muldovar não gostava de ser incomodado, mas o rapaz há muito desejava uma resposta por parte de seu senhor – Gostaria de saber quando pretende dar início a ele.

- Do que está falando, Lasho? – bufou Muldovar, retirando finalmente os olhos de seus papéis para encarar o pajem, parecendo aborrecido com a persistência deste em incomodá-lo.

- É que... o senhor sempre prometeu que me treinaria, lembra-se? Disse que, em troca de meus serviços como seu pajem, faria de mim o seu pupilo e me ensinaria a manejar apropriadamente a arte da feitiçaria...

- Lasho! – interrompeu-o o conde, abruptamente – Fale baixo! Ninguém aqui no castelo sabe dos meus conhecimentos de feitiçaria, esqueceu-se?

- Não, meu senhor; não me esqueci. Perdão por ter cometido essa falta... é que ando um pouco ansioso em relação a tudo isso...

- O que quer dizer, Lasho?

- É que... logo farão 4 anos que estou com o senhor e ainda não começamos a...

- Ah, meu rapaz... Não seja apressado. Acha que é fácil aprender tudo que tenho a lhe ensinar? Não; e é por isso que pedi que começasse treinando alguns pequenos feitiços... Para ir se preparando...

- Meu senhor, eu já venho me preparando há 4 anos! Eu... creio já estar pronto...

- Quem decide se está pronto ou não sou eu, Lasho.

O rapaz calou-se diante da voz fria com que recebeu a resposta do conde. Mas havia muito que se esforçava por não falar tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça e já não conseguia mais se segurar. Sem pensar muito nas conseqüências, disse de uma vez o que estava preso em sua garganta:

- Meu senhor, eu só acho injusto que... Eu, que lhe sirvo fielmente há tanto tempo, não esteja tendo meu valor reconhecido. Estou há 4 anos esperando pela oportunidade que, em menos de 2 anos, o senhor já deu ao Ikki. Em 2 anos, ele já parece conhecer mais técnicas e feitiços que eu...

- Ele é meu afilhado, Lasho.

- Sim, mas... – o jovem pajem continuava a falar, já sem medir suas palavras – Ele sequer está interessado em se aprofundar na arte da feitiçaria como eu, meu senhor! Eu desejo ser seu pupilo, eu desejo me dedicar inteiramente a tudo o que o senhor pode me ensinar, eu posso ser muito melhor que ele...

- Basta! – disse o conde, levantando-se de sua cadeira – Não preciso explicar meus motivos a você, Lasho. Se digo que não está preparado, então você não está. Se estou passando tantos ensinamentos a Ikki, tenhos meus motivos.

- Ele não valoriza o que o senhor faz por ele. Ele não estuda tanto quanto deveria. Ele não quer ser um grande feiticeiro...

- Tudo a seu tempo. Cedo ou tarde, ele acabará se interessando...

- Senhor, perdoe-me, mas... não acredito nisso. A morte de seus pais ainda o assombra. Ele não está disposto a seguir seus passos porque simplesmente não consegue se desvencilhar do passado para ver tudo o que pode ser no futuro.

- É o que vê quando vai visitá-lo?

- Sim, meu senhor. Sempre. Eu o observo, fico a vigiá-lo e... bem, ele faz tudo o que lhe é pedido. Treina, pratica. Mas não como eu faria. Ele não vai além. Meu senhor, se me fosse oferecida essa chance, eu daria tudo de mim para alcançar a excelência, faria o possível para que se orgulhasse de mim. Por merecimento, deveria ser eu a estar lá, como seu pupilo. E ele é quem deveria me servir... – essa última frase foi dita em voz baixa, carregada de ressentimento, que não foi sequer percebida por Muldovar, que estava pensativo com tudo que ouvira de seu pajem.

- Hum... de fato, ainda não consigo ver em Ikki tudo o que ele pode ser... tudo o que ele precisa se tornar. – falou, passando a mão pelo queixo.

- Exato, senhor. E, se me permite dizer...

- É por isso que preciso de sua ajuda, Lasho. Você tem de cobrar mais dele. Precisa fazer com que treine mais. Converse com ele. Quem sabe não consegue passar um pouco dessa sua paixão para ele? Ikki precisa encarar a arte da feitiçaria como você.

O pajem engoliu em seco. Não era essa a resposta que buscava de seu senhor.

- Entenda, Lasho... se continuar a ser fiel como sempre foi, um dia será recompensado.

O rapaz nada disse. Estava abalado com a idéia de que talvez a promessa feita pelo conde nunca se cumprisse.

- Então... nosso assunto acaba de se encerrar. Agora vá, Lasho. E não se esqueça de levar os mantimentos.

- Não.

O conde, que já havia dado meia-volta para deixar o salão em que se encontravam, voltou-se para olhar para o pajem. Estranhou a resposta:

- Como assim, "não"? Não quer levar os mantimentos?

- Não vou mais servir a esse garoto mimado. Estou cansado de ocupar uma posição que não me serve mais. Não quero mais ser um simples pajem. Quero ser um aprendiz de feiticeiro.

- Lasho, eu já disse...

- Não! Não quero mais esperar! Há dois anos Ikki está sendo treinado por você! Há dois anos eu o vejo progredindo em meu lugar. E eu sei que tenho mais capacidade que ele! No entanto, enquanto ele pratica, com má vontade, os feitiços que você ensina a ele, eu devo servi-lo? Todos os dias, devo ir até sua cabana para saber se está treinando e se alimentando adequadamente? Todos os dias devo checar para ver se Ikki tem seguido tudo o que o senhor lhe manda fazer? É só para isso que sirvo? Não, meu senhor... Sinto muito, mas se essa história não mudar...

- Está pensando em me ameaçar, Lasho? – perguntou o conde, com os dentes à mostra.

- Estou dando-lhe um aviso, senhor. Eu sei de coisas demais. Sei, por exemplo, como, há dois anos, os pais de Ikki morreram...

O conde cerrou os punhos. Mas não disse nada.

- Eu sei que foi o senhor quem mandou incendiar a cabana para que eles morressem. Eu sei que essa era sua intenção porque eles estavam atrapalhando seus planos em relação a Ikki. E sei de tudo isso porque foi para mim que você deu todas essas ordens. Não sei por que você os queria mortos, nem que planos tem em mente para Ikki, mas nunca questionei suas ordens. Sempre as obedeci sem pestanejar. Mas agora estou cansado. Quero o que é meu por direito. Do contrário, contarei a Ikki tudo o que sei...

- Você... realmente faria isso, Lasho? – perguntou o conde, com a voz bastante controlada.

- Faria. E sei o quanto Ikki anseia por descobrir o que houve naquela noite... Ele quer muito descobrir quem pôs fogo na cabana de seus pais...

- Já dei a ele uma explicação para isso.

- Sim, meu senhor... e ele pode até ter acreditado. Uma boa explicação, é verdade... Dizer que a culpa era dele, que por ter se envolvido com a música, roubou o coração de tantas moças da vila... o que acabou despertando a inveja e o despeito em tantos homens, que não aceitavam que um camponês estivesse sendo o centro de tantas atenções... De fato, meu senhor. Uma excelente explicação. Mas, diante do que posso contar a ele, essa explicação será imediatamente desacreditada por Ikki...

- Acha mesmo, Lasho? Acredita mesmo que Ikki preferirá aceitar essa história que você pretende contar a ele? Dizer que fui eu o mandante do assassinato de seus pais? E, por acaso, pretende contar também que foi você quem colocou o fogo, pessoalmente? E, se ele lhe perguntar o porquê disso tudo, você dirá o que acaba de me falar aqui? Que desconhece o motivo, mas fez o que pedi mesmo assim?

Lasho emudeceu. Não havia pensado nessa situação sob esse ponto de vista...

- Ou será que ele vai preferir acreditar na minha versão da história? A versão do padrinho dele? Um homem que ele conhece desde a infância? Que sempre ajudou sua família?

Lasho baixou os olhos. Fora vencido pelos argumentos do conde.

- Ah, meu rapaz... Não se deixe levar pela ambição desenfreada... – sorriu Muldovar – Entendo sua pressa. É jovem, tem pressa de crescer. Mas acalme-se; tudo a seu tempo. – e, fazendo com que o rapaz voltasse a encará-lo, prosseguiu – E, para que perceba que não guardo mágoas do que acaba de dizer, fingirei que essa conversa nunca ocorreu e que você nunca tentou me ameaçar.

Muldovar sorria triunfante. Gostava de saborear suas vitórias:

- Agora vá. Ikki ainda precisa praticar mais o último feitiço que ensinei a ele semana passada. Ajude-o em tudo o que ele precisar.

Lasho ouviu as ordens de cabeça baixa. Começou a caminhar em direção à porta e, apesar de não dizer uma palavra, era perceptível que uma raiva muito grande apoderava-se de todo seu ser. Muldovar pôde perceber isso e entendeu que aquele não era o momento de criar mais inimigos. Ikki tinha 20 anos; em breve completaria 21. Era já um homem feito... o momento da profecia do oráculo se concretizar devia estar perto... E Muldovar precisava buscar aliados para quando essa hora chegasse; e não o contrário. Pensando assim, antes que Lasho deixasse o recinto, ele disse:

- Se fizer tudo quanto lhe peço, poderemos começar seu treinamento nesse domingo.

O jovem virou-se para trás, incerto do que acabara de ouvir. E Muldovar continuou, dizendo:

- Ora... se já estou treinando Ikki, posso treinar mais um. A partir de agora, vocês serão colegas. E deverão se auxiliar.

Lasho voltou correndo até onde estava Muldovar. Ajoelhou-se a seus pés e beijou-lhe as mãos, agradecido:

- Obrigado, meu senhor! Muito obrigado!

- Não por isso, meu jovem. – respondeu o conde, certo de que tomara a melhor atitude. Realmente, tinha planos para Ikki. Em breve a profecia se cumpriria e o rapaz mataria a seu pai, o rei Markash. Tudo caminhava conforme os planos de Muldovar: o rei já havia concordado em fazer dele seu vizir real que, de acordo com algumas novas leis implementadas, subiria ao trono em caso de morte do rei e impossibilidade do jovem príncipe Shun subir ao trono.

O rei Markash e a rainha Licahla, que durante muitos anos sofreram com a morte precoce de seu primeiro filho, tiveram a alegria de ter um outro filho 8 anos depois. Shun, o jovem príncipe, tinha ainda 12 anos e, caso algo acontecesse ao rei, só poderia subir ao trono depois de completar 18 anos. Até lá, o poder ficaria nas mãos de Muldovar.

Não sabendo exatamente como Ikki viria a assassinar o próprio pai, o conde não quis dar chance ao azar. Ensinou ao jovem todas as técnicas de luta, de combate armado ou não e, por fim, a arte de feitiçaria. De algum modo, Ikki mataria o rei. E Muldovar quis capacitá-lo bem o suficiente para que pudesse cumprir seu destino.

Quanto ao que ocorreria depois... bem... Ikki seria preso e julgado pelo assassinato do rei. Provavelmente, o jovem pediria sua ajuda, mas Muldovar iria se fazer de desentendido. E ninguém daria ouvidos a um jovem desconhecido, que alegava conhecer o vizir real, mas que seria completamente ignorado por este.

Aliás, esse foi o motivo que levou Muldovar a buscar um casal de camponeses que vivesse tão isolado para cuidar do príncipe que todos julgavam morto. Assim, Ikki seria pouco visto e pouco conhecido. O ideal para que seu plano funcionasse. Lembrou-se deles porque o casal o visitava sempre, pedindo para que o conde, tão conhecido pela sua sapiência no reino de Onel, lhes ajudasse a ter um filho. Então, convencendo o simpático casal de que havia salvado uma indefesa criança das garras de um maldoso pai, conseguiu entrar em um acordo com os dois: de que eles criariam a criança, mas que ele, o conde, poderia visitar o garoto semanalmente, como seu padrinho, tendo direito à sua educação.

O que Muldovar não esperava era que Ikki se interessasse tanto por música e, com isso, começasse a chamar atenção em demasia nas suas idas à vila. Tentara aplacar essa paixão no garoto, mas nunca conseguira ser bem sucedido. Por fim, a morte dos pais do garoto é que deu a ele a solução para todos os seus problemas. O casal de velhinhos estava começando a se rebelar e já se apresentava como um problema para o conde. E, como ocorria com tudo aquilo que o atrapalhava, Muldovar tratou de dar logo um jeito de acabar com o problema. Só depois é que viu como isso poderia beneficiá-lo mais do que ele imaginava... Ikki sentia-se muito culpado pela morte dos pais, pois achava que se estivesse estado em casa naquela noite, poderia ter feito algo – e, realmente, poderia... aliás, fora por isso que o conde dera um jeito de fazer com que o jovem não estivesse na cabana aquela noite. Muldovar, então, compreendendo como o jovem se martirizava por ter ido à vila comprar o alaúde e entendendo que ele já se culpava por estar se divertindo na noite em que seus pais vieram a falecer, resolveu aumentar ainda mais a culpa do rapaz. Disse-lhe que, certamente, a paixão de Ikki pela música era a responsável pela morte de seus pais, não só por fazer com que ele não estivesse em casa em um momento crucial, mas por ter trazido a ele muitos inimigos ao chamar assim tanto a atenção. Inimigos esses que eram, com certeza, os responsáveis pelo incêndio na cabana. Muldovar chegara a dizer: "Seus pais pagaram um preço caro por você insistir em viver essa vida boêmia". Com isso, conseguiu o que sempre desejara: que Ikki se isolasse do mundo, vivendo sozinho em uma cabana que ficava nos arredores do castelo. Assim, Muldovar visitava o rapaz semanalmente, como sempre fizera, para que este continuasse seu treinamento e Lasho ia até a cabana todos os dias ao pôr-do-sol, para verificar se Ikki estava praticando diariamente.

E agora, tinha de lidar com mais um problema. Lasho começara a colocar suas garras para fora e isso não agradou em nada ao novo vizir real de Onel. Mas, por enquanto, Muldovar precisava dele. Não podia visitar Ikki todos os dias, pois levantaria suspeitas no palácio, mas era preciso vigiar o rapaz diariamente. Daí a importância de seu pajem.

"_Deixe estar"_, pensou consigo. Não era difícil manipular seu criado. Daria a ele um pouco do que ele desejava e assim o jovem se acalmaria. E, tão logo não precisasse mais de seus serviços, Muldovar se livraria dele.

- Muito bem, Lasho. Aprecio sua gratidão, mas está se fazendo tarde. É preciso que parta logo.

- Sim, meu senhor! Partirei agora mesmo! - disse o rapaz, visivelmente animado - Com a sua licença, meu senhor! - e deixou o salão, sem que pudesse ter a chance de ver o sorriso de satisfação que o conde exibia por perceber que tudo caminhava de acordo com o que ele planejava.

Enquanto isso, lá fora, um jovem viajante se aproximava dos portões do castelo. Os cabelos loiros, tão claros, balançavam ao sabor da brisa daquele fim de tarde. Os olhos eram azuis, mas de um azul tão límpido, que mais pareciam dois cristais resplandecentes. Em seu olhar, era possível notar uma grande melancolia, fazendo parecer que esse rapaz carregava um fardo mais pesado do que poderia suportar.

- Está perdido? – perguntou uma senhora, por perceber que o rapaz estava ali parado, encarando aqueles portões, já há algum tempo, sem se mover.

- Espero que não. – respondeu o jovem – Vim de muito longe para estar no lugar errado. – e, retirando um papel de seu bolso, leu o nome ali escrito – Por acaso, minha boa senhora... Saberia me dizer se é aqui que posso encontrar um conde que atende pelo nome de Muldovar?

- Ah, sim... – sorriu ela, com os poucos dentes que ainda lhe restavam na boca – Conde Muldovar, o novo vizir real. Sim, ele vive no castelo.

O rapaz suspirou, aliviado. Por um momento, temera que a senhora lhe dissesse nunca ter ouvido falar de tal nome. Ele mesmo duvidava da existência desse homem. Não queria criar falsas esperanças; mas disseram que ele poderia ajudá-lo. E, apesar de seu ceticismo, lá estava o rapaz. Respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo:

- Muito bem, Hyoga... Você chegou até aqui. Então, agora, vamos até o fim. – e caminhou resoluto até os imensos portões de madeira do imponente castelo de Onel.

**Continua...**


	4. Primeiro encontro

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 4**

- Como assim? Só amanhã?

- Sim. Conde Muldovar é um homem muito importante. Não pode perder tempo com qualquer um.

- Mas... eu vim de muito longe... precisava falar com ele com urgência...

- Só amanhã.

- Ainda nem anoiteceu! Vai demorar muito até amanhã!

- Sinto muito. Só amanhã. E, ainda assim, terá de chegar cedo. Antes mesmo de o sol nascer, já começa a se formar uma fila de aldeões que desejam falar com o conde que, por estar próximo de se tornar o novo vizir real, anda bastante ocupado. Isso significa que nem todos aqueles que desejam uma audiência com o conde conseguem uma chance de vê-lo.

O jovem de cabelos dourados suspirou. Não esperava encontrar tantas dificuldades. Mas, compreendendo que não havia muito o que fazer, resolveu que o jeito seria esperar. Agradeceu ao soldado que lhe deu essas informações e deixou o local. Ia caminhando próximo aos muros do castelo quando ouviu um barulho seguido de um grito de dor.

Correu até onde achava ter ouvido o barulho e encontrou um garoto caído no chão, com um ferimento em sua perna. O menino, ao perceber a chegada do outro, calou-se, engolindo algumas lágrimas que insistiam em continuar rolando.

Hyoga olhou para a situação em que o garoto se encontrava. Pelo visto, havia sofrido uma queda feia. Olhou para o muro do castelo e viu que ali ainda havia algumas correntes penduradas. Constatou que o jovenzinho escalava aquele paredão e acabou sofrendo um acidente.

Aproximou-se do mais jovem devagar. O garoto parecia assustado e o rapaz loiro não queria piorar a situação. Sorriu gentilmente para ele, tentando demonstrar que não lhe faria mal.

- Ei... tudo bem com você? – perguntou o viajante, com um belo sorriso em seu rosto.

O menino continuou calado. Parecia desconfiado.

- Não quer conversar? Tudo bem. Realmente, não se deve falar com estranhos. – disse Hyoga, com a voz tranqüila. Abaixou-se perto de onde o rapazinho estava e examinou o ferimento em sua perna. Havia muito sangue, então pegou um lenço e o molhou com a água que trazia em seu cantil. Com delicadeza, limpou o ferimento e depois, a fim de estancar o sangue, amarrou a perna do garoto com seu lenço.

- Consegue ficar de pé?

O mais novo não respondeu. Tentou apenas se levantar por conta própria, no que não foi bem sucedido. Ia cair novamente, mas foi apoiado por Hyoga, que sorriu e lhe disse:

- Acho que você quebrou alguma coisa. Venha; eu ajudo você.

- Obrigado. – disse o garoto, afinal.

Hyoga olhou para o menino, que sorria timidamente:

- Acho que vou ter de carregar você. Importa-se?

- Nã... não... – gaguejou o garoto, que parecia bastante constrangido.

O viajante então ergueu o rapaz em seus braços e começou a caminhar. Percebendo que o mais jovem parecia desconfortável naquela situação, começou a falar, tentando deixá-lo menos incomodado:

- Você é bem pesado. Tem quantos anos?

- 12. – respondeu o garoto, encabulado.

- Mesmo? Puxa, você é grande para um menino de 12 anos.

- Não sou mais um menino. Já sou um homem. – respondeu o menino, com o orgulho visivelmente ferido.

- Ah, tenho certeza de que sim. – disse Hyoga, sorridente – Eu quis dizer que... para garotos da sua idade, você já é bem grandinho.

- É porque eu me exercito muito. Venho sendo treinado desde muito pequeno para ser um homem forte.

- Pelo visto, está no caminho certo. Logo, você já deverá estar do meu tamanho ou, quem sabe, até maior que eu. – brincou Hyoga.

- Quantos anos você tem? – e os olhos cor de esmeralda do menino brilharam.

- Eu tenho 18 anos.

O garoto então olhou mais atentamente para o homem que o segurava. A diferença de 6 anos entre eles se fazia perceber na diferença de porte físico, altura...

Hyoga percebeu o modo como o menino olhou admirado para ele. Depois, ouviu um suspiro de tristeza vindo do jovenzinho.

- O que foi?

- Não sei a quem estou querendo enganar. Nunca serei tão alto e forte quanto esperam que eu seja...

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque eu sei que, em minha família, esperam que eu seja um homem forte. Desde pequeno venho sendo treinado para ser tão forte quanto meu pai, mas... por mais que eu tente e me esforce, acho que isso simplesmente nunca acontecerá. – e abaixou seus olhos, escondendo suas esmeraldas daqueles olhos tão azuis.

O rapaz loiro havia percebido que o garoto realmente tinha traços mais delicados e não possuía o tipo físico de um grande guerreiro. Ora, mas isso não queria dizer muita coisa... Decidiu animar o garoto:

- Não diga isso. Você pode não ser mais um menino, mas não é já um homem adulto. Ainda vai crescer muito... E, contanto que ao crescer, você se torne um grande homem... então tudo estará bem.

- Não quero ser um grande homem. Quero ser um homem grande. – falou o menino, algo emburrado.

- Não fale uma coisa dessas. Força física, altura... isso não é o mais importante. Acredite-me: o que você tem de mais valoroso está dentro de você. Afinal, tudo que é mais valioso, deve ficar escondido para só aparecer no momento ideal, concorda? – e piscou jovialmente para o garoto, que sorriu amplamente ante aquelas palavras.

- Mas... estou aqui levando você não sei para que lugar. Onde mora, garoto?

O menino fez uma expressão de quem se divertiu com o que acabara de ouvir:

- Você... não é daqui, não é mesmo?

- Não... vim de muito longe para buscar ajuda.

- Ajuda?

- Sim. Ouvi falar que um certo conde Muldovar, que vive aqui, poderia me ajudar. Entretanto, estou sem sorte... Disseram-me que só poderei tentar uma audiência com ele amanhã. E que nem há garantia de que eu vá conseguir ter uma palavra com ele... – respondeu Hyoga, demonstrando-se verdadeiramente chateado.

- Hum... – o menino ficou pensativo – Bem, seu problema está resolvido.

- Por quê? – indagou o loiro, sem compreender.

- Porque ajudar o herdeiro do trono de Onel deve trazer alguma vantagem. – o garoto sorriu ao ver o espanto no rosto do outro – Vamos; leve-me até a entrada do castelo. Falarei com meus pais e eles farão com que Muldovar atenda você o quanto antes.

* * *

- Shun, meu filho! O que foi fazer? – dizia a rainha Licahla, em meio a beijos preocupados, sem conseguir se desgrudar de seu filho.

- Mamãe... Eu estou bem, já disse. – falou o garoto, embaraçado.

- Ótimo, porque eu quero explicações. E eu as quero agora. – falou o rei Markash, severamente.

Hyoga ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Em tão pouco tempo, a situação em que se encontrava havia mudado radicalmente. Estava prestes a perder as esperanças de alcançar seu objetivo vindo a um reino tão distante quando, literalmente, a sorte lhe caiu do céu e, agora, via-se diante dos soberanos de Onel. Entretanto, ainda não conseguira tratar com eles do seu assunto, uma vez que, pelo visto, um assunto familiar tinha de ser resolvido primeiro.

- Eu já disse, papai... Estava treinando...

- Escalando os muros do castelo? E pelo lado de fora? Shun, não tente me enganar. Estava dando mais uma de suas escapadas, não é?

Como o garoto silenciasse ante essa pergunta, o rei prosseguiu:

- Eu sabia. Estava fugindo mais uma vez. E sabia que o pôr-do-sol era o melhor momento para isso, por ser a hora da troca de guarda, não é? Assim, ninguém veria o que estava aprontando...

- Não estava fugindo, papai... – respondeu o jovenzinho, cabisbaixo – Mas, às vezes, eu gosto de andar lá fora. Como vocês nunca me permitem sair sozinho...

- Lá fora é perigoso, Shun. Se quiser sair, tem de ser acompanhado.

- Eu já sei me cuidar, papai. – respondeu o garoto, aborrecido.

- Filho... procure compreender seu pai... Nós o amamos demais; temos medo que algo lhe aconteça. – interveio Licahla, fazendo uma carícia cheia de ternura em seu filho.

- Desculpe, mamãe. Eu... tomarei mais cuidado a partir de agora.

- Não é questão de tomar mais ou menos cuidado, Shun. É questão de manter sua palavra. – disse Markash, com sua voz dura – Não quero mais que fuja. Estamos entendidos?

O menino nada respondeu. O rei então virou-se e deixou o recinto, visivelmente nervoso.

- Papai está muito decepcionado comigo, não é, mamãe?

- Não, meu querido... Você conhece seu pai... Tanto ele quanto eu temos muito medo de que algo de mal lhe aconteça. Se perdêssemos você, eu nem sei o que...

Shun olhou para sua mãe, que não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e ele sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com o que acabara de acontecer. A rainha Licahla olhava para o vazio, com uma dor profunda e palpável refletida em seus olhos.

- Bem, eu... – continuou a rainha, recompondo-se – Eu fico feliz que esteja tudo bem agora. Você se machucou um pouco, mas vamos já tratar disso...

- Mamãe. – falou Shun, chamando a atenção da senhora de Onel – Antes de qualquer coisa, não devíamos agradecer a Hyoga? Afinal, foi ele quem me socorreu...

- Ah, sim! É verdade... – respondeu a rainha, voltando seus olhos tão verdes quanto os de seu filho para o jovem que, até então, permanecera a um canto, sem tomar parte da discussão – Muito obrigada, meu rapaz. Eu e meu marido lhe somos imensamente gratos. Se houver qualquer coisa que possamos fazer para recompensá-lo pelo seu ato...

- Ele precisa falar com Muldovar. – antecipou-se Shun, respondendo por Hyoga.

- É mesmo? Por quê? – perguntou a rainha.

- Minha rainha, eu vim de muito longe pedir ajuda ao conde Muldovar. Aconselharam-me a procurá-lo, pois ele poderia me dizer onde encontrar o que venho buscando há tanto tempo.

- E o que busca, meu rapaz?

- A cura para a doença de minha mãe. Já percorri várias terras em busca de uma cura, e em todos os lugares me diziam que não havia medicação para o mal de que ela sofria. Porém, em uma de minhas andanças, ouvi falar de um sábio homem que vivia em Onel. Dirigi-me para cá, com minha mãe enferma, atrás de uma resposta para os meus anseios.

Ao ouvir o motivo pelo qual Hyoga necessitava falar com Muldovar, Licahla não pôde evitar um suspiro terno. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, comovida, e disse-lhe:

- Se há algo que Muldovar possa fazer para ajudá-lo, tenha a certeza de que ele o fará. – e, virando-se para um criado, ordenou – Mande vir aqui o conde Muldovar. Agora. – falou, enfatizando a última palavra.

* * *

- Não sei se posso ajudar. – tratou de dizer o conde, assim que ouviu toda a história. Hyoga relatara, em detalhes, como era a doença que acometia sua mãe para ver se o sábio de Onel possuía algum conhecimento acerca dessa moléstia.

- Deve tentar fazer o possível. – insistiu Licahla.

- Minha rainha, compreenda... Estamos passando por um período de grandes mudanças. Toda a minha atenção tem estado voltada para os problemas que, na condição de vizir real, cabem a mim resolver. Então não posso simplesmente...

- Não estou perguntando se pode ou não. É uma ordem, ainda não entendeu? – respondeu a rainha – Ah, sim. E mais uma coisa. Você ainda não é o vizir real, Muldovar.

O conde engoliu em seco. Tentou não se demonstrar afetado pelo que a rainha dissera:

- Minha senhora, eu sei que, oficialmente, ainda não fui nomeado o novo vizir real, mas isso já é certo...

- Não; não é. Meu marido pode ter-lhe dado a palavra de que o nomearia, mas isso ainda não aconteceu. E, se achar necessário, eu conversarei com ele a respeito. Caso tenha se esquecido, sou a rainha de Onel, meu caro Muldovar. Minha palavra tem peso e o rei Markash dá muita importância a tudo que falo.

O conde suava frio. Ele sabia do poder de influência da rainha sobre o rei.

- Bem, eu... – começou a dizer o conde, depois de pigarrear – Creio que posso tentar fazer algo para ajudar o rapaz. Afinal, que tipo de vizir real eu seria se não me importasse com os problemas de nossos súditos?

- Ele não é nosso súdito. Vem de terras distantes, mas, mesmo assim, desejo que o ajude.

Muldovar apertou as mãos e forçou um sorriso para a rainha:

- Claro, minha rainha. Devemos ter boas relações com forasteiros também.

- Ótimo. Rapaz, vá com ele. O conde irá ajudá-lo. – disse a rainha, satisfeita.

Hyoga, que apenas observara a conversa entre os dois, percebera a tensão latente. Entendeu que o homem não estava muito disposto a fazer algo por ele, mas a rainha o pressionou de tal forma que Hyoga tinha agora a certeza de que Muldovar faria todo o possível para ajudá-lo.

O conde fez uma reverência e deixou o recinto. Hyoga foi atrás, conforme recomendou a rainha. Antes de sair, voltou seu rosto uma última vez para o garoto que o ajudara, o qual lhe respondeu com um sonoro _"Boa sorte!"_.

Sem trocar uma palavra, os dois homens caminharam algum tempo pelos corredores do castelo até chegarem a uma sala. Muldovar entrou e foi logo seguido por Hyoga. Havia muitos livros ali e o conde dirigiu-se rapidamente a uma prateleira, da qual puxou logo um livro bastante empoeirado. Sentou-se à uma mesa e passou a folheá-lo. Hyoga, sem saber como se portar, permaneceu em pé, perto da porta. Ao cabo de algum tempo, o conde olhou para ele e disse:

- Venha até aqui.

O rapaz aproximou-se da mesa e olhou para o livro que o conde apontava. Estava aberto em uma página na qual havia algumas figuras. Muldovar então perguntou:

- Olhe bem. É assim que sua mãe se encontra?

O jovem olhou atentamente para as figuras ali. Ao lado, viu que estavam escritos quais eram os sintomas daquela doença. Constatou que era exatamente o que se passava com sua mãe:

- Sim, é assim que ela se encontra. E os sintomas descritos ao lado também estão de acordo com seu estado.

- Ah, então sabe ler... – falou o conde, algo surpreso, mas em um comentário sem qualquer importância – Muito bem. Há algo que podemos fazer.

- Mesmo? – a voz de Hyoga veio carregada de emoção.

- Sim. É uma doença complicada, difícil de ser tratada; mas há esperanças. Existe uma determinada erva que, ingerida em grandes quantidades, por um certo período de tempo, pode ajudar o corpo de sua mãe a se restabelecer e vencer esse mal que a aflige. – disse o conde, com sua voz impessoal.

- E onde posso encontrar essa erva? – perguntou o rapaz loiro, bastante ansioso.

- Para sua sorte... – disse o conde, fechando o livro – Ela pode ser encontrada aqui perto, nos arredores deste castelo. – e levantou-se para guardar o livro.

Hyoga permanecia calado, esperando que o outro lhe dissesse como chegar ao lugar em que encontraria as benditas ervas.

- Apesar de perto, não é um lugar tão fácil de se chegar. Portanto, vou mandar alguém com você para que consiga as ervas.

O jovem assentiu e ia se preparando para deixar a sala quando Muldovar lhe disse:

- Mandarei meu pajem encontrá-lo no salão real. Enquanto ele não aparecer, trate de dizer à rainha que o ajudei até mais que o necessário, uma vez que não apenas lhe apontei a cura, como também estou auxiliando-o a consegui-la. – não se tratava de um pedido da parte de Muldovar; era uma ordem e Hyoga havia compreendido isso muito bem.

- Sim; direi tudo a ela.

- Pois bem. Pode se retirar agora.

O rapaz então deixou o conde a sós que, agora, encontrava-se pensativo:

- Não foi um mau negócio, no fim das contas... O problema era bem mais fácil de se resolver do que tinha pensado. – falou para si mesmo – E Lasho está indo na direção de onde se encontram as tais ervas. Então, não será tão difícil atender ao pedido da rainha que, dessa forma, deixará de me perseguir, nem que seja por algum tempo...

* * *

- Estamos perto?

- Quase. – respondeu Lasho, que não havia gostado nada de ter que viajar acompanhado.

- Tem certeza de que saberá reconhecer as ervas? Não teria sido melhor o conde vir conosco? Ou, ao menos, ter deixado que trouxesse o livro para que pudesse reconhecer as ervas sem qualquer dificuldade...

- Eu sou capaz de reconhecer essas ervas muito bem. Meu mestre sabe que pode confiar em mim. – disse Lasho, com o orgulho ferido.

- Não duvido que ele confie. Mas é que eu me sentiria mais seguro se...

- Finalmente! – falou Lasho, interrompendo o loiro – Chegamos. Está vendo esta erva que recobre todo esse campo? Assemelha-se a uma erva daninha, mas é o que está buscando.

Hyoga olhou para o campo onde se encontravam. Havia muito daquela erva.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. E agora, faça o que tem de fazer... Preciso ir. – disse Lasho que, sem esperar resposta, partiu com seu cavalo dali.

Hyoga então desceu de sua montaria e começou a recolher aquela erva. Deixara sua mãe em uma hospedaria que ficava longe dali. Não gostava de deixá-la só por tanto tempo; então resolveu que colheria o bastante daquela erva para não mais ter de voltar ali tão cedo.

Estava absorto em sua tarefa quando ouviu o zunido de uma flecha. Olhou para o alto e viu um pássaro, atingido, cair. Correu até ele a tempo de evitar que tombasse no chão.

Ao segurar o animalzinho em suas mãos, pôde constatar que se tratava de um pardal e que este fora mortalmente ferido. Entristecido, fez uma última carícia no pequeno pássaro, cuja vida expirou-se logo em seguida.

- Ah! Aí está.

A voz veio de trás do jovem loiro e o fez voltar-se nessa direção no mesmo instante. Seus olhos azuis cristalinos encontraram a figura de um homem forte, com os cabelos azulados e olhos de mesma cor, que olhavam fixamente para o pardal em suas mãos. Hyoga entendeu que este fora o homem que matara o pardal, já que este trazia um arco em sua mão e flechas em suas costas.

O homem aproximou-se de Hyoga e, sem dirigir-lhe qualquer palavra, tomou o pardal bruscamente de suas mãos. Examinou-o para, em seguida, jogar o corpo sem vida ao chão. Essa cena causou grande espanto ao loiro, que disse, indignado:

- Ei! O que foi isso?

O homem, que já estava a alguma distância do loiro, parou e voltou seu olhar de um azul muito denso para ele. Encarava-o seriamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Você vai... deixá-lo aqui? – perguntou Hyoga, tentando compreender o que se passava ali.

- Sim. – respondeu o homem, secamente – Está morto.

- É, eu pude perceber. – continuou o loiro – E não era esse o objetivo? Você o estava caçando, não?

O homem cruzou os braços. Como permanecesse em silêncio, Hyoga tomou aquela atitude como uma resposta afirmativa:

- E se o estava caçando e conseguiu atingi-lo... não deveria levar sua caça com você?

- Para que eu levaria esse pássaro morto comigo? – perguntou, já demonstrando alguma irritação.

- Ora, normalmente, quando se está caçando, busca-se algo. Matar a fome, por exemplo.

O homem soltou uma leve risada:

- Matar a fome? Olhe o tamanho desse pássaro. Acha que ele poderia alimentar alguém?

Hyoga sentiu-se ofendido com o modo jocoso como aquele o homem o respondera. Mas não estava disposto a deixar a polidez de lado:

- Muito bem, se não estava interessado em matar a fome, então por que o caçou? Queria suas penas para algum tipo de enfeite ou algo assim? – questionou já um pouco nervoso, por achar de tremenda crueldade matar um animal para fins tão supérfluos.

- Não. – falou o homem, duramente – Eu o matei por matar.

A frase soara tão fria que Hyoga não soube como reagir a ela naquele instante. A forma como aquele homem lhe respondera o impressionara do pior modo possível:

- Como... como assim? – conseguiu finalmente perguntar.

- Estava precisando treinar um pouco a minha mira. E, para isso, nada melhor que um alvo pequeno e móvel, como esse pardal.

- Você tirou a vida desse pássaro só porque precisava praticar sua mira? É tudo que tem a dizer? – o jovem viajante se mostrava muito indignado.

- Não. Quero dizer também que é melhor se retirar. Ainda devo treinar mais um pouco e você está me atrapalhando.

O homem olhava cinicamente para Hyoga que, revoltado, preferiu fingir que não ouviu tal resposta. Caminhou até onde estava antes e voltou a coletar as ervas.

- Está bem. – falou o homem, dando meia-volta para ir embora dali também – A propósito, o nome é Ikki.

Hyoga olhou para o homem, sem entender esse último comentário. Como se soubesse que essa seria a reação do rapaz loiro, o homem virou seu rosto para o viajante, com um irritante sorriso, e disse-lhe:

- É meu nome. Caso alguma flecha minha venha a atingi-lo, o que muito provavelmente ocorrerá se permanecer aqui, você ao menos poderá morrer sabendo quem o acertou.

Hyoga continuava a olhar incrédulo para aquele homem, que o encarava de volta sem qualquer brilho ou vida naqueles olhos. O jovem assustou-se ao perceber isso e concluiu que esse tal Ikki seria bem capaz de cumprir o que estava ameaçando. Assim, levantou-se de onde estava e, guardando as ervas colhidas em uma bolsa marrom, montou logo em seu cavalo e partiu dali.

O homem permanecera ali parado ainda durante algum tempo após a partida de Hyoga. Depois desse tempo que ele não soube precisar, voltou o olhar para o pardal que jazia aos seus pés e, nesse momento, seu olhar pareceu mais humano... Então abaixou-se, cavou um pequeno buraco no chão e enterrou o pequeno pássaro. Em seguida, levantou-se e saiu dali, a passos rápidos. Lasho já deveria ter chegado e certamente o estava esperando para cobrar-lhe as tarefas do dia...

**Continua...**


	5. Por trás da primeira aparência

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 5**

Na manhã seguinte, Hyoga despertou cedo. Queria preparar um chá para sua mãe com as ervas colhidas na véspera. Estava animado e esperançoso, pois quando chegara na noite do dia anterior, tratara logo de fazer uma sopa para ela, a fim de ver se o que Muldovar lhe dissera era verdade. Racionalmente, o rapaz sabia que em tão pouco tempo seria praticamente impossível ver se o remédio surtiria algum efeito ou não, mas ele queria tanto que desse certo, que achou ter percebido logo uma pequena melhora no estado de sua mãe. E, por isso, decidiu que seguiria à risca o que o conde lhe recomendara: Faria que sua mãe ingerisse a maior quantidade possível daquela erva, pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

- Ainda bem que colhi ervas o suficiente para durar um bom tempo. Assim, não precisarei voltar tão cedo àquele lugar...

Entretanto, quando foi abrir a bolsa marrom em que se encontravam as ervas, o jovem rapaz teve uma surpresa. Estavam esfareladas e secas demais. Não seria possível utilizá-las.

- Mas que droga... Não sabia que elas eram assim tão frágeis. – e concluiu que teria de sempre colher as ervas pouco tempo antes de fazer um chá ou uma sopa com elas. – É; pelo visto... terei de voltar lá.

Foi até a cama de sua mãe para ver como ela estava. Era uma bela mulher, apesar da doença grave, que a fazia tão pálida e frágil.. O jovem aproximou-se e, percebendo que ela dormia, deu-lhe um beijo suave na face e preparava-se para sair quando escutou a voz débil de sua mãe:

- Hyoga? Aonde vai, meu querido?

- Mamãe? – respondeu o rapaz, voltando a ficar ao seu lado – Pensei que estivesse dormindo...

- Eu já acordei... Só estou um pouco cansada, mas acho que logo poderei me levantar...

- Não, mamãe... a senhora deve ficar deitada. Precisa repousar...

- Não agüento mais ficar em repouso o dia inteiro, filho...

- Mas precisa descansar, mamãe... – o rapaz suspirou diante do olhar triste de sua mãe – Está bem, dona Natássia... mais tarde, eu levo a senhora para um passeio, está bem assim? – falou, em um tom quase paternal.

- Obrigada, meu filho. – sorriu a mulher, com um pouco mais de brilho em seus olhos azuis – Sabe, meu querido... às vezes parece que eu sou a criança aqui, tamanho os cuidados que tem comigo.

Hyoga sorriu ante o comentário de sua mãe, que parecia estar em um bom dia. O rapaz ficava muito feliz quando a via assim, mais bem disposta, até mesmo alegre. Esses eram os seus dias preferidos.

- Bem, eu vou ter que sair agora... preciso colher mais daquelas ervas.

- Mais? Pensei que você tivesse dito que tinha colhido o suficiente ontem...

- Eu tinha pensado que sim, mas essas plantinhas são extremamente frágeis. Não duram muito depois de arrancadas do solo. Vou ter que voltar lá.

- Hyoga, eu... – Natássia baixou seus olhos com tristeza – Eu não queria que sua vida se resumisse a cuidar de mim. Você ainda é tão jovem...

- Mamãe, por favor... Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais; apenas retribuindo todo o cuidado que a senhora sempre teve comigo. – inclinou-se para dar um beijo em sua testa e levantou-se para partir – Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Volto o mais rápido que puder para lhe fazer um chá... E, enquanto isso, já sabe: descanse, está bem?

A boa senhora sorriu para seu filho e Hyoga, vendo o sorriso de sua mãe, soube que todo o seu esforço sempre valeria a pena.

* * *

Hyoga, conforme já tinha previsto, não conseguiu chegar tão rápido ao local onde se encontravam as ervas. Estava bastante preocupado, pois se tivesse que fazer essa viagem toda vez que precisasse preparar um chá para sua mãe, ele passaria o dia inteiro indo e voltando a esse campo.

- Mas que droga... preciso resolver isso... – e, pensando em achar uma solução, resolveu dar uma olhada ao redor. Pegou sua bolsa com a quantidade de ervas necessárias para fazer o chá medicinal e começou a caminhar pela região para ver se encontrava um lugar onde pudesse se hospedar com Natássia. Era necessário encontrar um local para ficar ali perto, a fim de facilitar a coleta de ervas que, pelo visto, deveriam ocorrer várias vezes ao dia.

Não foi preciso que caminhasse muito até chegar a uma simplória cabana, a qual ficava a uma distância razoável daquele campo. Ao lado dessa cabana, havia um celeiro que parecia abandonado. Foi-se aproximando do local, esperando que não houvesse ninguém morando ali quando, num repente, a porta da cabana se abriu:

- Se você não se esforçar, não vai conseguir executar esse feitiço do modo como deve ser feito, Ikki! – dizia Lasho, saindo apressadamente da cabana – E nem pense que vou aliviar o seu lado; vou ter de relatar ao conde Muldovar tudo o que tem feito. E vou dizer que não tem se esforçado o suficiente.

- Fale o que quiser; eu pouco me importo com... – e o homem de cabelos azulados, que saiu logo atrás do jovem pajem, parou de falar tão logo reparou na figura de Hyoga, que se encontrava parado em frente à cabana.

- Você de novo? – disse Lasho, parecendo aborrecido – Não me diga que não soube voltar ontem e se perdeu por aqui?

- Claro que não. – respondeu Hyoga, ofendido – Tive de voltar aqui para colher mais ervas. Elas não duram muito tempo...

- Ah, é verdade. – disse Lasho, sem dar muita importância àquela conversa – Depois de colhidas, elas devem ser consumidas imediatamente. – falou, enquanto preparava seu cavalo para partir.

- E só agora é que você me fala isso? – perguntou Hyoga, revoltado.

- Pois é. Havia me esquecido. – e, virando-se para Ikki – Volto hoje à noite para ver se você melhorou no que eu lhe falei. Amanhã, o conde Muldovar virá para avaliar se tem progredido satisfatoriamente.

Ikki cruzou os braços, sem dizer mais uma palavra. Viu Lasho montar em seu cavalo e partir dali, como fazia todas as manhãs.

Hyoga estava ainda buscando acalmar sua revolta em relação a Lasho quando se deu conta de que aqueles olhos azuis escuros estavam cravados na sua pessoa. Sem saber o que dizer e compreendendo que aquela cabana estava ocupada – portanto, não serviria para ele – ia já se retirando quando Ikki rompeu o silêncio, dizendo:

- Então... por que precisa tanto dessas ervas?

Surpreendido por não estar esperando que aquele homem dirigisse a palavra a ele, Hyoga demorou um pouco para processar essa pergunta, de modo que nada respondeu. Isso fez com que Ikki continuasse, com sua voz impessoal:

- Ontem você estava todo ocupado em colher essas ervas; hoje já veio buscar mais delas novamente...

- Minha mãe está muito doente e precisa delas. – respondeu Hyoga, curta e secamente.

- Ah, sim. E você pretende ir e vir até aqui sempre que precisar de mais dessas ervas? – Ikki falava sem alterar a voz, de modo que não se podia perceber qualquer tipo de sentimento ali – Por que, como você mesmo disse... Elas não duram muito; então não será possível armazená-las em grande quantidade.

- Sim, eu sei disso. E já estou dando um jeito de resolver esse problema. Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer...

- O ideal seria que encontrasse um lugar para ficar por aqui. Assim, estaria mais perto desse campo cheio das ervas de que tanto precisa.

- Também já sei disso. É o que estou procurando. – e o rapaz loiro já estava prestes a se retirar novamente quando, mais uma vez, o moreno chamou sua atenção:

- Não vai encontrar nada por aqui. Essa é a única cabana que existe na região. Outra dessas, só daqui a muitas léguas...

O jovem loiro suspirou. Mas que insolente! Para que ficar acabando com suas esperanças antes da hora? Tudo isso era vontade de zombar dele e de sua má sorte? Ia já dar uma boa resposta àquele homem, quando Ikki continuou o que tinha para dizer:

- Se quiser, pode ficar naquele celeiro. Não o utilizamos para nada, mesmo. Dá para improvisar um quarto razoável para você e sua mãe. – e, tendo dito isso, voltou a entrar na cabana.

Hyoga ficou sem reação. Do lado de fora da cabana, permanecia sem compreender o que se passara. Aquele homem, que tinha se mostrado tão desumano um dia antes, agora agia dessa forma? Bem, por mais estranho que isso fosse, Hyoga decidiu não pensar muito a respeito. Era, de fato, uma excelente oferta. E, justamente por isso, não poderia aceitá-la de graça. Foi atrás do homem que já havia entrado na cabana e, tão logo colocou os pés dentro da casa, pôde perceber a desorganização que reinava ali.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Ikki, sentado diante de um grande livro, parecendo bastante compenetrado ali.

O rapaz loiro percebeu que o estava atrapalhando, então tratou de dizer logo:

- Eu agradeço pela sua oferta, mas não posso aceitá-la assim...

- Já disse que não usamos aquele celeiro para nada. – respondeu Ikki, com sua habitual voz inexpressiva – Se você utilizá-lo ou não; isso não faz a menor diferença para mim.

- Eu realmente gostaria de aceitar a oferta... – continuou dizendo Hyoga, ignorando o que o outro falara – Mas eu gostaria de retribuir esse favor de alguma forma...

- Já disse que não estou fazendo favor algum.

- ... E estou percebendo que você vive em um pardieiro. Então, se quiser, eu posso trabalhar para vocês, organizando a casa, cuidando das coisas por aqui, em troca de moradia.

Ikki levantou o olhar. O rapaz de olhos cristalinos o encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então... quer trabalhar aqui para pagar pelo celeiro?

- Sim. Sempre gostei de pagar por aquilo que utilizo. Não gosto de receber esmolas.

- Bem, se isso o faz sentir melhor, então tudo bem. Faça o que achar que deve. – disse Ikki, deixando claro que a conversa entre eles terminava ali.

- Certo. Então... vou buscar minha mãe e logo voltamos.

Ikki continuou em silêncio, lendo alguma coisa no livro que tinha diante de si. Hyoga entendeu que já tinham fechado um acordo, não haveria qualquer necessidade de trocarem mais qualquer palavra. Assim, deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar para ir embora. Mas quando já estava perto da porta, parou e olhou para trás com um sorriso:

- A propósito, o nome é Hyoga.

Ikki então ergueu os olhos para o loiro, interrogativo. O viajante mantinha o bonito sorriso e, balançando a cabeça, divertido, completou:

- É meu nome. Caso queira saber quem é o seu vizinho. - dito isso, seguiu seu caminho e deixou a cabana.

O moreno se viu a sós e ficou olhando na direção em que o jovem loiro seguira. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e caminhou até a janela. De lá, pôde ver Hyoga montar em seu cavalo e partir dali velozmente. Ficou pensativo... A verdade era que, para Ikki, a idéia de ter alguém morando ali perto era-lhe agradável. Estava cansado dessa solidão. Em grande parte, esse isolamento a que tinha se sujeitado era um castigo que ele mesmo se impusera, pelo que causara a seus pais. Abandonara a antiga vida, os antigos conhecidos... nem mesmo Esmeralda sabia de seu paradeiro atualmente. Deixara todo seu passado para trás. Era melhor assim.

Entretanto, com o passar dos anos, Ikki foi sentindo alguma carência de maior contato humano, já que agora convivia apenas com Lasho, que vinha todos os dias ao pôr-do-sol para checar se o moreno estava treinando de acordo com o requerido; e o conde Muldovar, que aparecia sempre aos domingos, para avaliar se Ikki estava tendo um rendimento satisfatório em seu treinamento.

E o moreno, apesar de não ter qualquer desejo de ser bem sucedido em tudo quanto lhe pedia o conde Muldovar, apesar de nunca ter se interessado pela arte da feitiçaria e não ter interesse em envolver-se em combates de qualquer tipo, simplesmente aceitava tudo quanto lhe mandava fazer o seu padrinho. Havia se resignado a essa condição, até porque não se achava merecedor de ter quaisquer sonhos. Se havia uma coisa que Ikki tinha aprendido é que não deveria mais sonhar. Afinal, fora o seu sonho que dera fim à vida de seus pais.

Além disso, devia muito ao conde Muldovar. Ele sempre ajudara seus pais e agora, depois da morte destes, arranjara um novo lugar onde Ikki pudesse viver, haja vista que a antiga cabana em que vivera toda a sua vida com seus pais tinha sido destruída. Então, o rapaz não poderia simplesmente se negar a fazer a única coisa que seu padrinho lhe pedia que, pelo que entendia, era até mesmo para seu próprio bem. Muldovar costumava dizer que estava preparando Ikki para tomar seu lugar quando este não pudesse mais executar suas funções de conselheiro do rei. Assim, sendo o conde alguém que se preocupava tanto com ele e que fazia tanto por ele, teria Ikki o direito de negar-lhe qualquer coisa? Decerto que não.

Contudo, aceitar essas imposições era algo; agir como se realmente desejasse tudo aquilo era outra coisa completamente diferente.

Ikki, nesses dois anos em que vivera uma vida na qual sentia não ter o mínimo de controle, fizera tudo quanto o conde lhe pedira, mas nada além disso. Ele não fazia a menor questão de fingir que desejava tudo aquilo que o conde lhe oferecia – poder, glória, e mais uma infinidade de coisas que viriam junto a essa posição de conselheiro do rei que, segundo Muldovar, caberia a ele algum dia. O rapaz moreno passava longe disso tudo; não, ele não estava interessado em ter tudo o que, sabia ele, era o grande desejo de algumas pessoas – como Lasho, por exemplo. E não fingiria somente para agradar ao seu padrinho. Já estava fazendo tudo quanto acreditava que deveria em sinal de agradecimento por toda a ajuda de Muldovar. Mas, fazer daquele seu novo sonho, agir e viver como se daquilo dependesse a sua felicidade, não. Isso seria demais.

E, agora, com o aparecimento repentino do jovem loiro, Ikki sentiu vir à tona algo que, achava ele, nunca mais sentiria. Simpatizara com o rapaz. Sentira alguma necessidade de conexão, de contato com mais alguém. Então, riu de si mesmo. Pensara que estivesse já acima disso, que houvesse conseguido superar essas fraquezas. Achava que estava pronto para viver uma vida isolada, sem sentir necessidade de qualquer outra coisa, apenas acatando as ordens recebidas. Mas, pelo visto, não é o que tinha ocorrido.

Achou que seria interessante ter alguém vivendo ali perto. E o rapaz que vinha morar ali parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Queria cuidar da mãe, preocupava-se com as outras pessoas. E, principalmente... parecia ser alguém que também não gostava de Lasho. Só isso já fazia com que Ikki apreciasse ainda mais o viajante...

* * *

Havia passado a manhã tentando melhorar a prática de alguns dos feitiços passados por Muldovar. Estava na hora de treinar um pouco lá fora, até porque não aguentava ficar o dia preso em casa. Pegou então seu arco e flecha e deixou a cabana.

Ao sair, pôde ver, em frente ao celeiro, o cavalo de Hyoga. Isso significava que o rapaz e sua mãe já estavam por lá. Foi então que percebeu, no céu, alguns pássaros voando. _"Perfeito"_, pensou o moreno, que já se preparava para atirar quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Espere!

- O que quer agora? – perguntou Ikki, algo agressivo por ter perdido a concentração com essa interrupção.

- Você... ia atirar naqueles pássaros porque precisa treinar sua mira? Como ontem? – perguntou Hyoga, da forma mais afável que lhe foi possível.

Ikki virou-se para encarar Hyoga. O moreno estava visivelmente enfadado:

- Olha só; eu deixei você vir morar aqui, mas isso não significa que você possa ficar se intrometendo onde não foi chamado.

- É que... – continuou falando Hyoga, sem se deixar intimidar – Eu estive pensando e acho que encontrei um meio de você treinar sua mira sem ter de ficar matando animais inocentes.

Ikki bufou. Essa agora era boa; ia ter de ficar aturando o loiro opinar sobre como deveria ou não executar suas tarefas?

- A não ser, é claro, que você precise caçar para se alimentar... – emendou Hyoga.

- Não. Já tenho tudo de que necessito. E quando as provisões estão se esgotando, Lasho traz mais mantimentos para armazenarmos.

- Então, não há motivo para matar tantos pássaros da forma como faz.

- Tem uma solução melhor? – indagou Ikki, já cansado dessa conversa.

- Tenho. Por que não treina sua mira atirando em frutas? – falou, estendendo uma maçã para Ikki.

O moreno não conseguiu evitar um sorriso debochado. Mas a pergunta soara tão inocente e ingênua que o rapaz não fora capaz de dar uma resposta cruel:

- Olha, acho que você não entende bem o que estou fazendo... Eu já passei há muito tempo dessa fase de treinar com alvos parados. Preciso praticar minha mira em alvos móveis e pequenos, e é por isso que...

Enquanto Ikki falava, Hyoga rapidamente sacou o arco de suas mãos e tomou uma de suas flechas. Espetou a maçã com essa flecha e, com propriedade, atirou a flecha carregada com a maçã, sob os olhos espantados de Ikki.

- Pronto. Aí está o seu alvo pequeno e móvel. Será que consegue acertá-lo? – falou Hyoga, apontando para a flecha que voava longe com aquela maçã.

O moreno ficara sem fala. Hyoga então prosseguiu com sua explicação:

- Posso ajudá-lo com seus treinos. Atiro algumas frutas e você tenta acertá-las. Dessa forma, você não mata mais pardais e ainda tem um desafio a vencer, já que eu acho mais difícil você acertar uma fruta em movimento do que um simples passarinho...

Ikki olhou curioso para o rapaz a sua frente. Aqueles olhos azuis como o céu e límpidos como a água pareciam faiscar para ele:

- Está bem. Aceito a sua proposta. – respondeu, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Ikki quis se convencer de que havia aceitado porque, realmente, acertar as frutas dessa forma era algo desafiador... entretanto, o que o fez aceitar em definitivo o que Hyoga lhe dizia fora muito mais o modo como este se esforçou em encontrar um meio de ajudá-lo sem abandonar suas convicções.

- Ótimo! – respondeu Hyoga, muito contente em ver que sua idéia dera certo – Quer começar agora?

- Sim; mas vamos precisar de outro arco... – começou a dizer Ikki.

- Vou pegar o meu ali no celeiro! Espere só um pouco! – falou o loiro, afastando-se rápido dali.

Ao regressar com seu arco, Hyoga percebeu que Ikki lhe sorria abertamente. Intrigado, perguntou:

- O que foi? Nunca viu um arco antes? – inquiriu, um pouco incomodado com o sorriso do outro.

- Não é isso... – sorriu o moreno – É que achei interessante saber que o defensor de pobres e indefesos animais tem seu próprio arco, instrumento típico de um caçador.

- Eu nunca disse que não caçava. – cortou Hyoga – Só não gosto quando as pessoas caçam por motivos frívolos. Mas, se for questão de necessidade e sobrevivência, eu não vejo problemas em...

- Está bem, está bem... – finalizou o moreno, percebendo quão fácil era provocar o rapaz de cabelos dourados. E, por algum motivo que ele não sabia explicar, isso lhe agradou bastante – Vamos começar logo, que você já me atrasou muito hoje.

O jovem loiro encarou o moreno com seus olhos azuis, indignado. E Ikki sorriu mais vez. Deixar o outro naquele estado realmente lhe agradava.

- Certo. Vamos logo com isso. – respondeu Hyoga, não conseguindo manter sua irritação por muito tempo, diante do belo sorriso que Ikki lhe dirigia. Caminhou então até uma macieira ali perto, para pegar mais algumas maçãs.

Assim, durante um bom tempo, os dois jovens treinaram seriamente e Ikki realmente sentia que aquela prática estava sendo proveitosa. O moreno estava acertando todas e vibrava muito a cada acerto. Aliás, havia algum tempo que não vibrava dessa forma. Foi justamente nesse momento que Hyoga lançou uma flecha de tal forma que seria impossível que Ikki alcançasse. O moreno então olhou para o loiro, sem entender essa atitude. Hyoga, por sua vez, olhava de volta para ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios:

- O que foi? Já está cansando?

- Não. – respondeu o moreno, apesar de ser mentira. Essa nova prática o fez cansar mais que o normal, mas não estava disposto a admitir isso – Você é quem lançou a fruta de um modo muito estranho agora.

- Ah... estranho? – continuou sorrindo o loiro, de uma maneira que prendia o olhar de Ikki de uma forma como ele não estava acostumado a acontecer – É assim que você explica agora o seu mau desempenho? – e deu uma risada graciosa.

- Mau desempenho? – Ikki sorriu de volta, tão encantado estava com a risada envolvente de Hyoga – Solte outra flecha. Vou mostrar a você como meu desempenho é altamente satisfatório. – falou, sem desviar os olhos do loiro.

Hyoga, em atitude bastante provocativa, soltou uma flecha ainda mais impossível de ser atingida e riu alto. Ikki olhou para ele e não pôde evitar de rir junto com o loiro:

- Ah, é assim? Muito bem; vamos inverter os papéis então. Passe-me as maçãs; eu vou atirá-las e quero ver se você consegue acertá-las desse jeito.

- Você quer as maçãs? - perguntou Hyoga, divertido - Tente pegar! - e, tomando o pequeno cesto com as maçãs, começou a correr.

- Ei! Volte aqui! – e disparou a correr atrás do mais jovem, que a certa distância largou o cesto para poder correr mais rápido. Mas, a essa altura, Ikki já não estava mais interessado nas maçãs, que rolavam soltas por aquele campo. Os dois jovens corriam e riam como duas crianças. Como se, naquele momento, o mundo não oferecesse preocupações a nenhum dos dois. Como se, naquele instante, todo o peso que os dois carregavam nas costas desaparecesse e eles pudessem simplesmente rir e se divertir na companhia de outra pessoa, como há muito nenhum dos dois fazia.

Correram até não aguentar mais, como se corressem para algo que não sabiam bem o que era, mas que desejavam profundamente. Como se aquela corrida pudesse libertá-los de uma existência à qual se viam presos, por motivos distintos. Quando finalmente caíram sobre a grama verde, estavam afastados, mas um mesmo sentimento os aproximava: o de redenção. Respiravam aceleradamente para recuperar o fôlego e também porque pareciam sentir que fazia muito tempo que não respiravam, que não se sentiam vivos. Era uma estranha sensação... Quando a respiração de ambos começou a entrar em um compasso mais lento, os dois jovens sentiram-se um pouco constrangidos pelo ocorrido. Mal se conheciam e haviam agido de forma um tanto inadequada, considerando que eram dois estranhos. Mas, talvez... justamente por serem estranhos um ao outro é que tiveram essa facilidade de soltar algo há tanto preso dentro deles... A vontade de viver.

Ikki foi o primeiro a erguer-se. Não sabia como voltar a falar com o loiro. Via-se extremamente sem-graça. Hyoga, percebendo a situação em que colocara o outro com a brincadeira que dera início, decidiu que seria ele quem falaria primeiro:

- Então.. daqui a pouco vai anoitecer. Acho melhor voltarmos.

- Sim. – respondeu Ikki, rapidamente – Lasho deve estar chegando.

- E eu tenho de fazer uma sopa para minha mãe.

- Então vai precisar de mais ervas. Quer ajuda para colhê-las?

Hyoga olhou ao redor. Estavam naquele campo, onde se encontravam as ervas medicinais. Sorriu para Ikki e lhe respondeu:

- Não há necessidade. Elas não duram muito, lembra? Então, devo colher apenas o suficiente para uma sopa, o que não é muito.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e, percebendo que não havia mais o que fazer ali, achou melhor voltar para sua cabana. Não haveria sentido em ficar ali parado vendo o outro colhendo as ervas, apesar de uma parte sua não desejar deixar aquele local, como se o simples ato de ficar ali prolongasse aquela sensação de liberdade alcançada naquela tarde. Mas o sol já estava terminando de se pôr e muitas estrelas já começavam a despontar no céu. Lasho já devia estar próximo e ficava profundamente irritado quando não encontrava Ikki na cabana ao chegar lá. Por isso, retirou-se de lá mais apressado do que gostaria, a fim de tentar alcançar sua cabana antes do pajem do conde Muldovar.

Enquanto caminhava rumo a sua casa, percebeu que seria uma bela e estrelada noite. E isso causava certo terror em Ikki. Noites estreladas lhe lembravam aquela fatídica noite, há dois anos. A noite em que, movido pelo seu egoísmo, deixara seus pais sozinhos na cabana... E foi isso que os levou a um final trágico.

Aproximando-se de sua cabana, pôde reconhecer o cavalo de Lasho, que, pelo visto, já havia chegado. E Ikki não estava lá. Certamente, o jovem pajem deveria estar bastante irritado por conta disso. _"Como eu já esperava... noites estreladas são sempre indício de problemas..."_, suspirou o moreno que, então, respirou fundo e, investido de um rosto desprovido de qualquer emoção, entrou em sua casa.

**Continua...**


	6. Você não está sozinho

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 6**

- Como assim? Você o chamou para morar aqui? – Lasho estava notavelmente alterado.

- Aqui, não. No celeiro. E qual o problema? Não o utilizamos para nada, mesmo. – Ikki respondia com naturalidade, não parecendo se importar com o estado exaltado do outro.

- Não é questão de usar o celeiro ou não! O problema é que ele não pode ficar por aqui!

- Por que não? Não vejo qualquer motivo para...

Nesse momento, a porta da cabana se abriu e Hyoga entrou por ela, interrompendo a discussão. Em seu rosto, era possível perceber que ele tinha ouvido aquela conversa. Então, o jovem loiro tratou logo de falar:

- Eu já percebi que não sou bem-vindo. – começou a dizer para Lasho, com a voz calma e pausada, enquanto deixava a bolsa com as ervas sobre a mesa – E imagino que você tenha uma série de motivos para não me querer aqui, mas, se pensar melhor, pode mudar de idéia. Talvez Ikki não lhe tenha dito, mas eu ofereci meus préstimos em troca da moradia.

- Seus préstimos? – perguntou Lasho, ainda nervoso – Explique-se melhor.

- Eu vi que essa cabana precisa de alguns cuidados. Não apenas pela falta de organização, mas por conta de muitas outras coisas que percebi estarem necessitadas de alguma atenção. Veja o teto, por exemplo: está um tanto desgastado e eu creio que, quando chove, deve haver muitas goteiras por aqui. Bem, eu posso cuidar disso. Posso organizar o lugar, posso dar um jeito nesses problemas, posso até cozinhar se for o caso...

- Você cozinha? – perguntou Lasho, um pouco mais interessado.

- Cozinho. – respondeu o jovem – Muito bem, por sinal.

- Sei... Então, você estaria disposto a fazer todos esses serviços e, em troca, aceitaria apenas morar naquele celeiro?

- Sim. Eu preciso muito ficar em um lugar perto daquele campo. Do contrário, passarei o dia inteiro indo e voltando atrás dessas ervas que, como você muito bem sabe, não duram muito.

Lasho não respondeu nada. Estava bastante pensativo. Vista por esse ângulo, a situação parecia-lhe bem mais interessante. Afinal, se houvesse alguém para cuidar disso tudo, ele poderia se preocupar apenas com seu treinamento que, segundo o conde, estava prestes a começar. Sim; seria ótimo ter alguém para cozinhar e cuidar da casa que não fosse ele. Com Hyoga encarregado dessas tarefas, ele poderia se dedicar apenas à prática da feitiçaria e, dessa forma, certamente logo ultrapassaria Ikki. Muldovar então perceberia o quanto perde seu tempo apostando apenas em seu afilhado.

- Hum... – falou enfim, passando a mão pelo seu queixo alvo – Pois muito bem... Talvez você tenha vindo em boa hora. Mas amanhã teremos de falar com Muldovar a respeito. É ele quem dará a palavra final sobre isso.

- Sem problemas. – respondeu Hyoga, lembrando-se de que o conde dificilmente criaria qualquer oposição a isso. Afinal, a rainha tinha deixado claro o quanto desejava que Muldovar o ajudasse a cuidar de sua mãe.

- Está assim tão certo de que será aceito pelo conde, meu caro? – falou Lasho, provocativo. Não gostou da certeza com que Hyoga se pronunciou a respeito de seu comentário. Então esse forasteiro se achava tão especial assim para achar que era fácil conseguir algo do conde Muldovar?

- Na verdade, estou sim. Tenho meus motivos para crer que ele permitirá que eu fique aqui.

- É mesmo? E o que lhe dá tamanha certeza, pode-se saber? – questionou Lasho, enervado diante da tranqüilidade com que o outro lhe respondia.

- O conde Muldovar tem fortes motivos para querer me ajudar. Por que acha que ele o obrigou a me levar até o campo com as ervas?

- Foi o meu padrinho quem lhe disse onde achar as ervas? – perguntou Ikki, que se via um pouco confuso, por começar a ver que Hyoga não era só um viajante que encontrara Lasho por acaso.

- Conde Muldovar é seu padrinho? – indagou Hyoga, surpreso.

- Que motivos são esses? Por que ele quer ajudar você? – disse Lasho, recobrando a atenção para si.

Hyoga entendera que discutir com Lasho não o levaria a lugar algum. Resolveu terminar aquela conversa ali mesmo:

- Porque ele, ao contrário de você, entendeu que não faz mal ajudar pessoas de vez em quando. – em verdade, não era esse o motivo, mas o loiro não estava interessado em dar maiores explicações a Lasho – E se quiser questionar mais alguma coisa, fale com seu mestre, porque eu não preciso ficar me justificando para você.

Ikki soltou uma leve risada. Gostou de ver como Hyoga lidava com Lasho.

O pajem, por sua vez, não gostou de se ver naquela situação. Mas achou melhor não prosseguir com aquela discussão:

- Pois bem. Se o que diz é verdade e o conde permitir que fique, então que assim seja. Vamos, Ikki. Você ainda tem de me mostrar o que fez durante o dia e já perdemos muito tempo aqui. – finalizou Lasho, acenando para que o moreno o seguisse para fora da cabana.

Ikki acompanhou Lasho sem dizer uma palavra, mas, antes de sair, seus olhos buscaram a figura de Hyoga uma última vez e, encontrando-o, percebeu que este lhe sorria com os olhos.

Assim, pelo restante da noite, Ikki mostrou a Lasho sua melhora no treino de arco-e-flecha, mas, em contrapartida, mostrou não ter se aperfeiçoado nos feitiços que lhe foram passados.

Quando Lasho terminou de avaliar o rendimento de Ikki por aquele dia, ambos retornaram à cabana e, mal colocaram o pé dentro da pequena casa, logo sentiram um delicioso aroma tomando conta do ar. Hyoga havia preparado uma sopa com aquelas ervas para sua mãe, e deixara um ensopado de legumes para os dois:

- É... talvez a sua idéia de deixá-lo morar aqui não seja de todo ruim. – falou Lasho, enquanto se servia do ensopado.

Ikki nada disse em retorno. Apenas olhou pela janela e viu a claridade proveniente do celeiro. Hyoga estava lá com sua mãe. O rapaz então sorriu para si mesmo: _"Sim... decididamente, não foi uma idéia ruim."_

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o conde Muldovar, que chegara cedo como sempre, ouvia às explicações sobre a presença de Hyoga ali. O conde surpreendera-se ao ver Ikki na companhia do jovem, uma vez que julgava nunca mais ver o rapaz loiro depois de tê-lo ajudado.

Percebeu também o afinco com que Ikki defendeu sua permanência por lá. Falava que o rapaz seria útil e que até Lasho percebera que ter Hyoga ali era uma boa idéia.

- Não sei... – respondeu o conde, de forma vaga – Tenho medo de que esse rapaz aqui atrapalhe seus treinos.

- Ele não irá atrapalhar, padrinho. – apressou-se Ikki em responder – Pelo contrário; ele vai me ajudar com alguns deles. Além disso, eu vou treinar com mais disposição se souber, por exemplo, que terei uma refeição decente depois do cansaço de um dia. – e dirigiu um olhar acusativo para Lasho, que antes era o responsável pelo preparo das refeições e que, definitivamente, não cozinhava nada bem.

Muldovar entendeu que a presença de Hyoga ali poderia, realmente, ser boa para Ikki. E concluía isso não tanto pelos argumentos apresentados pelo afilhado, mas principalmente por ver que o rapaz parecia animado em ter alguém por perto, alguma companhia consigo. De fato, o conde sempre acreditara que o ideal era manter Ikki isolado e desconhecido da maioria das pessoas do reino. Isso era crucial para que seus planos dessem certo, mas... agora percebia que o rapaz não podia viver completamente só. Era óbvio que isso o entristecia e a conseqüência desse fato era o rendimento abaixo do esperado em seus treinamentos. Se o rapaz loiro fosse capaz de trazer novo ânimo a Ikki, de modo que este se esforçasse mais... É; ele poderia ser de alguma serventia.

Além disso, Muldovar não podia se esquecer de que esse jovem viajante poderia complicar a já conturbada relação que ele tinha com a rainha. Afinal, Licahla deixara bem claro que era para o conde ajudar o rapaz loiro a cuidar de sua mãe, não importava como. Então, era importante que o conde permitisse que Hyoga ficasse por lá; do contrário, a rainha ficaria sabendo do ocorrido e todos os seus planos poderiam se complicar a partir daí.

Assim, pesando prós e contras e concluindo que a permanência do viajante ali poderia lhe trazer mais benefícios que o contrário, Muldovar resolveu aceder:

- Se você se compromete a não apenas manter um bom desempenho em seus treinos, como também, em até melhorá-lo, então... está bem. O rapaz pode ficar. – falou o conde, com a voz demonstrando uma benevolência um tanto artificial – Agora, vá se preparar, Ikki. Precisamos melhorar a prática de alguns feitiços.

Lasho viu o conde aceitar que Hyoga ficasse, com relativa facilidade, tal qual o jovem loiro parecera prever na véspera. Entretanto, não se zangou mais, pois havia entendido que ele também sairia beneficiado desse acordo. Com Hyoga ali, sobraria mais tempo para que ele se dedicasse à feitiçaria:

- Meu senhor, já que o rapaz cuidará agora dessas tarefas caseiras... posso ir me preparar também?

Ikki, que estava se retirando para buscar o material necessário para a prática dos feitiços, parou ao ouvir o comentário de Lasho e olhou interrogativamente para o conde e o pajem. Antecipando-se à provável pergunta de seu afilhado, Muldovar disse:

- Lasho agora será meu aluno também. Isso significa que vocês dois serão meus pupilos e, portanto, deverão se auxiliar

Ikki viu Lasho sorrir com alguma insolência. Era visível ver o seu contentamento e aquele sorriso parecia, inclusive, vir com o propósito de irritar o rapaz de tez amorenada. Entretanto, Ikki apenas acenou com a cabeça, aceitando as ordens do conde, e seguiu seu caminho. A verdade era que, para ele, não fazia a menor diferença ter Lasho como colega ou não. O jovem pajem, no entanto, encarava essa situação como um momento de desforra. Finalmente, teria a chance de provar ao conde quão melhor preparado era ele para ser um grande feiticeiro. Assim, Lasho já havia imposto a si mesmo um espírito competitivo em relação a tudo que dissesse respeito a Ikki, sem perceber que, para o moreno, o pajem poderia tomar o seu lugar no que quisesse, pois a ele nada daquilo importava.

Assim que os dois deixaram o local a fim de se preparar, Muldovar se viu a sós com Hyoga que, até então, permanecera calado, apenas observando o desenrolar da situação. O conde, sabendo que algumas coisas teriam de ficar bem acordadas entre eles, tratou de dizer:

- Meu jovem... percebe que, pela segunda vez, estou ajudando-o a cuidar de sua mãe?

- Sim. E sou-lhe muito grato por isso.

- Ótimo. Gostaria, entretanto, de pedir-lhe um pouco mais que a sua gratidão...

- Deseja que fale novamente com a rainha para dizer a ela o quanto tem me ajudado? – perguntou Hyoga, com alguma inocência. Imaginava que seria esse o pedido, uma vez que fora exatamente o que ocorrera da outra vez.

- Oh, não! Não... – respondeu rapidamente o conde, deixando perceber algum nervosismo – Na verdade, é o contrário que lhe peço agora. Não fale nada a rainha. Melhor ainda: não apareça mais no castelo.

Hyoga estranhou o pedido. Não planejava voltar lá, por não ter o que fazer naquele lugar, mas... esse pedido pareceu-lhe estranho:

- E por que motivo eu devo evitar o castelo?

- Bem... você, certamente, percebeu que tanto eu quanto meu afilhado mexemos com feitiçaria. É uma arte a qual domino bem e que, na condição de vizir real, me será de muito auxílio. Contudo, aqui em Onel, a prática da feitiçaria não é muito bem vista pelos nossos soberanos, o que acho um erro. Em vários locais, é sabido que sempre há, na corte, algum bom conhecedor dessas artes ocultas. Bem utilizadas, elas podem ser de grande serventia ao reino.

Até aí, Hyoga ouvia as palavras do conde sem qualquer surpresa. De fato, ele já havia visto membros de diversas cortes envolvidos com feitiçaria nos outros reinos por que passara.

- Pois então... pretendo, com o tempo, convencer nosso rei de que essa rejeição pela arte do encantamento pode ser prejudicial ao próprio reino. E ele, certamente, ouvirá o que lhe digo, uma vez que, além de vizir real, sou o conselheiro real. Mas, enquanto isso não ocorre... não posso deixar que se espalhe o fato de que mexo com encantamentos de todas as sortes... Tampouco podem tomar conhecimento de que tenho um afilhado, ao qual venho treinando para tomar o meu lugar um dia.

- O rei e a rainha não sabem da existência de Ikki?

- Não; pois isso implicaria que eles ficassem cientes da forma como eu o venho educando. Acabariam descobrindo a minha prática de feitiçaria, já que estou passando a Ikki tudo o que sei, pois desejo que ele me substitua em breve. E, por isso, é de grande importância que ele venha a ser um grande feiticeiro como eu. Afinal, eu sei bem como o conhecimento das artes ocultas pode ajudar alguém em minha posição a ser mais útil para o nosso reino. Veja, por exemplo, o seu caso, meu rapaz... acha que eu teria sido capaz de ajudá-lo não fosse por meus conhecimentos obscuros? Meu conhecimento acerca do poder dessas ervas que hoje lhe são tão úteis vem de meus estudos de feitiçaria.

O jovem viajante entendeu aonde o conde queria chegar. Ele temia que Hyoga, ao falar com a rainha, acabasse denunciando o que se passava nessa cabana. E, se em Onel, a prática de feitiçaria era proibida, isso realmente não seria nada bom. E, olhando pelo modo como Muldovar analisou a situação, essa proibição poderia mesmo ser prejudicial às pessoas que viviam no reino. Se Hyoga tinha mesmo sido beneficiado por conhecimentos adquiridos de forma ilegítima, então talvez ele não devesse deixar que descobrissem o que acontecia, ilicitamente, naquele lugar.

- Está bem; eu entendi. Não falarei com a rainha e passarei sempre longe do castelo.

- Ótimo! Fico feliz que tenhamos chegado a um bom entendimento. E agora eu preciso me retirar; meus dois pupilos me esperam para receber as lições do dia.

- Sim, claro. E eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer por aqui.

Assim, o conde retirou-se da cabana e dirigiu-se para onde já o esperavam Ikki e Lasho. Hyoga começou a cuidar dos vários reparos de que aquela simplória casa tanto precisava e, de quando em quando, olhava pela janela para ver como iam os treinos, por curiosidade.

Foi assim que percebeu o quanto Ikki se mostrava indiferente em relação a tudo aquilo. O contraste com Lasho era gritante, pois o pajem parecia se esforçar ao máximo para agradar ao conde, progredindo tanto quanto lhe fosse possível. Ikki, por sua vez, ouvia a tudo o que Muldovar lhe falava, fazia tudo o que este lhe pedia, mas... o resultado nunca era satisfatório.

Os dois alunos passaram o dia praticando alguns feitiços e, ao pôr-do-sol, Muldovar anunciou que era hora de partir. Enquanto Lasho preparava as coisas para partirem, o conde dirigiu-se ao afilhado e, com muita frieza, disse-lhe:

- Você não está se esforçando, Ikki. Você parece fazer apenas o que peço, de forma razoável, e age como se isso fosse o suficiente. O que seus pais pensariam? Eles, que sempre se preocuparam com seu futuro, que sempre quiseram o que era melhor para você... Que sempre acharam que você se esforçaria para ser tudo com o que eles sempre sonharam... Ah, como eles ficariam decepcionados se pudessem vê-lo agora. Pelo visto, não aprendeu nada com a morte deles. Continua fazendo pouco caso do esforço daqueles que lhe querem bem. Sinceramente, meu rapaz... eu estou me cansando. Tudo o que faço é pelo apreço que sempre tive a seus falecidos pais, mas... para tudo há um limite.

Ikki apenas ouvia tudo o que seu padrinho falava, sem demonstrar qualquer reação. A cabeça baixa, o espírito resignado não pareciam combinar com o homem altivo que Hyoga conhecera na véspera.

- E, mesmo com você não sabendo me provar que é merecedor de tudo o que lhe faço, ainda sou generoso. Dou-lhe casa, comida, educação, um futuro que muitos cobiçam... e ainda acatei o seu pedido, permitindo que aquele jovem viesse morar aqui. Como retorno, no entanto, é isso que recebo. Um afilhado mal-agradecido. A culpa deve ser minha, por lhe dar tudo na mão. Sua vida é fácil demais... não é capaz de valorizar o que fazem por você, por isso é tão ingrato. – continuava dizendo Muldovar, com sua voz insípida.

Hyoga percebeu que a forma como Ikki agia tinha a ver com as duras palavras de Muldovar. Por mais que ele não conseguisse entender exatamente o que ocorrera com os pais do moreno, estava claro para ele que o conde aproveitava-se de alguma fraqueza para manipular o rapaz da forma que melhor lhe aprouvesse. O loiro já não tinha gostado muito do conde logo que o conhecera e, agora, aquele homem lhe parecia ainda pior.

Saiu da cabana por impulso e viu ainda o olhar insensível de Muldovar direcionado para Ikki, que permanecia calado e cabisbaixo. O conde e seu pajem já estavam montados em seus cavalos e preparavam-se para partir:

- Ikki. Olhe para mim. – falou o conde, com a voz dura e cortante.

Ikki ergueu os olhos para encarar o padrinho com alguma dificuldade.

- Mude enquanto é tempo. Deixe essa sua rebeldia, ou o que quer que seja, para lá. E faça, finalmente, algo de útil da sua vida. Já está passando da hora de a sua existência trazer algo de bom, para variar...

E, tendo dito essas últimas palavras, deu a volta com seu cavalo e partiu.

Lasho, que ouvia tudo calado e com um irritante sorriso de satisfação estampado em seu rosto, seguiu seu senhor.

Hyoga não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Sentia que aquele homem à sua frente estava bastante ferido e certamente precisava de apoio naquele momento. Porém, não sabia o que falar. E, antes que pudesse pensar em algo apropriado a ser dito, viu Ikki abandonar aquele estado de transe em que ficara após a partida de seu padrinho e deixar rapidamente aquele local, entrando com pressa na cabana. Hyoga, ainda sem saber ao certo como agir, seguiu-o e, assim que adentrou a casa, percebeu que Ikki já tinha pego um dos livros de feitiçaria e sentava-se à mesa para começar a estudar.

- Já? Não acha melhor descansar um pouco?

O moreno não respondeu nada. Abriu o livro em alguma lição e seus olhos passavam rápido pelas linhas daquela página, em um ritmo quase frenético, como se assim pudesse absorver tudo o que estava escrito ali, de forma mais eficiente.

Hyoga percebeu que de nada adiantaria falar. Deixou então que Ikki ficasse ali, envolvido com a sua leitura, para buscar algo. Alguns segundos depois, depositava, à sua frente, sobre a mesa, um pedaço de torta.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o moreno, surpreso.

- Torta de maçã. – respondeu Hyoga, com naturalidade, sentando-se de frente para ele.

Ikki continuava olhando para Hyoga sem saber o que dizer. O loiro, por sua vez, apenas sorria:

- Fiz com as maçãs que usamos ontem no seu treino. Você não achava que eu ia desperdiçar tantas frutas, que ainda estavam em bom estado, não é?

Ikki não soube o que responder. Aquele gesto, tão singelo, tão natural, tão gentil o fez sentir bem... Um sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto e ele finalmente encontrou o que dizer:

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. – respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso de contentamento.

- Está muito bom. – falou o moreno, já menos tenso, enquanto saboreava um pedaço da torta.

- Que bom que gostou. – disse Hyoga, satisfeito – Eu ia oferecer um pedaço ao conde e ao Lasho, mas eles saíram tão apressados que...

E foi só tocar no nome dos dois que as feições de Ikki voltaram a endurecer. Hyoga percebeu isso e tentou se desculpar:

- Sinto muito; acho que agora não era um bom momento para falar deles...

- Não; você não fez nada de errado. – falou o moreno, que afastou o prato com o restante da torta e voltou a olhar para o livro que havia colocado de lado – Eu preciso estudar agora; então, se puder me dar licença...

- Olha, você teve um dia muito cheio hoje. Acho que você precisava era descansar um pouco...

- Não perguntei sua opinião; então não me interessa o que você acha, está bem? – falou Ikki, de forma bastante ríspida.

Hyoga silenciou diante daquelas palavras e, visivelmente chateado pelo modo como o outro falara com ele, deu-lhe as costas, pegou a chaleira que estava sobre o fogo e deixou a cabana.

Ikki sabia que não havia motivos para agir daquela forma com o rapaz. Hyoga não fizera nada de mais; pelo contrário, estava preocupado com ele. Mas o conde deixara-o tão mal naquela tarde que Ikki sentia que estava prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

- Mas ele não tem nada a ver com isso. – falou para si mesmo, antes de levantar-se da cadeira e ir até o celeiro atrás de Hyoga.

Lá chegando, encontrou a porta apenas encostada. Entrou buscando não fazer muito barulho, por achar que a mãe de Hyoga estivesse dormindo.

Entretanto, logo pôde ver que a mulher, com cabelos tão dourados quanto os de Hyoga, estava desperta e bebendo o chá que o rapaz loiro acabara de levar para ela. Assim que o viu, a boa senhora sorriu docemente para ele e disse:

- Ah... você deve ser Ikki.

Hyoga, que estava sentando de frente para a mãe, virou-se para ver a figura de Ikki, um tanto sem jeito, à porta. Seu rosto não esboçou qualquer reação ao vê-lo ali e, depois de deixar que o outro sentisse a frieza de seu olhar, virou-se para ficar novamente de frente para sua mãe.

- Eu sou Natássia, mãe do Hyoga. O motivo pelo qual ele tem tanto trabalho... – brincou ela.

- Mamãe, não diga uma coisa dessas. – repreendeu-a Hyoga.

- Mas é a verdade, meu filho... – continuou ela – Inclusive, eu queria lhe agradecer muito por nos oferecer esse lugar... – falou, dirigindo-se ao moreno.

- Imagine, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – respondeu Ikki, finalmente, lembrando-se dos bons modos que aprendera com sua própria mãe e que há algum tempo não utilizava.

- Mesmo assim. Não fosse o seu auxílio, que veio em tão boa hora, meu filho teria de se locomover o dia inteiro atrás dessas ervas para mim. E eu já sei o quanto meu estado priva meu filho de uma vida normal...

- Mamãe, agora já chega, está bem? – apressou-se em falar o loiro, demonstrando algum nervosismo em sua voz – É melhor você descansar, já está tarde. – disse, para em seguida levantar-se do banco em que estava sentado, deitar um beijo na face da mãe e deixar o celeiro a passos rápidos, sem dar qualquer atenção ao homem parado ao lado da porta.

Ikki, ainda sem saber exatamente o que devia fazer, foi atrás do jovem loiro. Encontrou-o, lá fora, retirando água do poço.

Como Ikki permanecesse ali, calado, pesando as palavras a serem ditas, foi Hyoga quem falou primeiro:

- O que você quer? – perguntou, enquanto executava sua tarefa, sem olhar para o moreno.

- Eu... – e suspirou – Me desculpe.

Ao ouvir a voz de Ikki assim, tão desprovida da usual impessoalidade da qual vinha normalmente revestida, Hyoga voltou seu olhar para o outro e pôde constatar a vulnerabilidade que sua voz denotava estampada também em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Hyoga, com um meio sorriso.

- Você... quer ajuda com algo?

- Não precisa. Estava só terminando algumas de minhas tarefas, mas agora já acabei.

Ikki sentia-se bastante desconfortável nessa situação. Queria fazer algo para se redimir da sua atitude com o rapaz loiro, mas estava tão desabituado a preocupar-se com alguém que ele ficava sem reação. Hyoga percebeu as boas intenções do outro e resolveu ajudá-lo:

- Então... cansou de estudar? – perguntou Hyoga, tentando retomar a conversa.

- Mesmo que eu estivesse cansado... não posso parar agora.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu preciso melhorar muito se quiser corresponder às expectativas do meu padrinho. – falou, olhando para a lua no céu e evitando o olhar de Hyoga.

- É tão importante assim que você satisfaça os desejos do conde? Quero dizer... pelo que pude ver hoje, você não me parecia tão interessado em obter tudo o que Muldovar lhe oferece.

- É, e de fato, não me interessa mesmo. Mas não cabe a mim decidir o que deve ser interessante ou não.

- Como não? E a quem mais poderia caber essa decisão?

- Ao meu padrinho. Devo muito a ele.

- Sim, eu ouvi aquele discurso todo. E acho que há um grande exagero nessa história. Tudo bem; ele parece ajudar você em muitos aspectos, mas tem coisas na vida das quais não podemos abrir mão. Buscar nossa felicidade fazendo aquilo de que mais gostamos é uma delas.

- Não é tão simples assim. – e, sentindo-se incomodado com essa conversa, preparava-se para se retirar dali – Bom, preciso voltar lá para dentro agora...

Ikki já havia dado meia-volta e caminhava em direção à cabana quando sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Olhou para trás e encontrou aqueles olhos azuis encarando-o seriamente:

- Isso é muito importante para você, não é mesmo?

O afilhado do conde não soube o que responder, apesar daquele olhar exigir dele uma resposta.

- Pois bem... Se é tão importante para você corresponder às expectativas do conde, eu vou ajudá-lo.

- Me ajudar? Como...?

- Vamos até a cabana. Vou ajudá-lo com seus estudos. – falou Hyoga que, sem esperar, começou a caminhar na direção da casa, sendo seguido por Ikki.

* * *

- Muito bem... o que temos aqui? – disse Hyoga, depois de se acomodar a uma cadeira e com o livro de Ikki nas mãos.

- É um livro que explica algumas coisas sobre como controlar o corpo para que os feitiços sejam executados de forma adequada. – respondeu o moreno, ainda sem entender aonde o outro queria chegar com isso.

- Hum... – e Hyoga ia passando os olhos pelas páginas do livro, em silêncio, deixando Ikki cada vez mais ansioso – Isso parece complicado.

- Na verdade, não é tão difícil assim...

- Ótimo. Explique-me.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Explique-me. – continuou Hyoga – Fale para mim a respeito desse livro. Diga-me o que você entende do que está escrito aí.

- E... para que quer isso? Está interessado em fazer feitiços também?

- Não, não... – riu o loiro – Eu quero que me explique o que entende de tudo isso porque essa é uma excelente forma de estudar. Passando seus conhecimentos para outra pessoa, você aprende bem mais. E, agora... vamos lá. Ilumine minha mente desprovida de conhecimento.

Ikki não pôde evitar um sorriso. A forma graciosa como o loiro lhe falava, a maneira como o olhava, esperando que ele lhe ensinasse algo, eram incrivelmente encantadoras. Não acreditava que essa forma mirabolante de estudar que Hyoga lhe apontava fosse assim tão eficiente, mas só o fato de não estar sozinho nesse momento já o fazia sentir-se bem. Então resolveu fazer o que o outro lhe pedia. Começou a explicar do que o livro falava:

- Bem, a primeira parte da preparação envolve a respiração. É importante buscar respirar em harmonia com o ambiente ao seu redor, pois é desse modo que o corpo atinge o equilíbrio necessário para se ter pleno controle sobre seu próprio ser. Aprendendo a manipular esse equilíbrio, com o tempo se aprende a controlar os seres que o cercam, e assim sucessivamente. É assim que tudo começa...

Assim, naquela noite, Ikki explicou a Hyoga muito do que vinha fazendo em seus treinos. O loiro, por sua vez, ouvia-o atentamente, parecendo verdadeiramente interessado em tudo aquilo. Só pararam quando Ikki fechou uma lição e ambos encontravam-se bastante cansados:

- É, acho que podemos parar por hoje. – falou o moreno, parecendo sentir-se mais leve.

- E então? Foi proveitoso ou não?

- Foi, sim. – falou, com um sorriso – Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Ótimo. Bom, vou indo então... preciso dormir; amanhã devo acordar cedo.

- Olha, se quiser dormir até mais tarde, não se preocupe. Você me ajudou até agora; tem todo o direito de descansar o bastante.

- Agradeço, mas eu não consigo dormir até tarde. Funciono melhor de dia, então gosto de aproveitar a manhã o máximo possível.

- Está bem, você é quem sabe. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Ikki. Até amanhã...

* * *

O dia já estava claro quando Ikki despertou. Normalmente, o moreno acordava quando ainda estava amanhecendo, mas dessa vez o cansaço o impediu de cumprir essa rotina. Levantou-se ainda atordoado pelo sono, mas não queria perder mais tempo. Tinha muito o que fazer. Assim, caminhou até a bacia com água que havia em seu quarto e lavou o rosto, tentando ficar mais desperto. Em seguida, vestiu-se e deixou seu quarto.

- Já de pé? Pensei que fosse dormir mais...

Ikki ainda estava sonolento. Esse tempo a mais que dormira aparentemente não fazia qualquer diferença em seu estado, pois seu corpo parecia ainda sofrer o efeito do desgaste físico e emocional do dia anterior. Foi então com alguma surpresa que encontrou Hyoga tão bem disposto e alegre, terminando de colocar sobre a mesa um reforçado desjejum:

- O que é isso? – falou Ikki, finalmente. O moreno não era dado a muitas palavras logo pela manhã. Aliás, seu humor, logo cedo, não costumava ser dos melhores.

- É para você comer. Precisa estar bem alimentado se quiser progredir com seu treinamento.

- Ah, sim. – respondeu Ikki, sentando-se diante da mesa farta.

Hyoga então pegou a chaleira sobre o fogo e caminhou em direção à porta. Ao vê-lo prestes a sair, Ikki perguntou:

- Não vai comer?

- Já fiz meu desjejum. E tenho que levar esse chá para minha mãe. Enquanto isso, trate de se alimentar bem, porque daqui a pouco vamos lá para fora treinar.

Ikki viu Hyoga sair e ficou pensativo. _"Vamos treinar"_, ele disse? Pelo visto, o loiro estava pensando em treinar um pouco mais de arco-e-flecha, mas... por mais divertido que isso tivesse sido da outra vez, nessa semana o moreno decidira se dedicar mais à prática de seus feitiços.

Assim, depois de fazer a primeira refeição do dia, Ikki já se sentia melhor. Começar o dia dessa forma era bom... Afinal, ele estava acostumado a iniciar seu dia comendo qualquer coisa que estivesse mais a mão na despensa. Esse desjejum, entretanto, fora preparado com tanto esmero, que fez o rapaz moreno sentir um certo conforto. Isso o deixou mais animado para enfrentar bem o dia.

Lá fora, encontrou Hyoga esperando por ele:

- E então? Pronto para começar? – perguntou, muito sorridente.

Aquele sorriso estonteante fez com que Ikki repensasse se realmente não gostaria de passar seu dia na agradável companhia de Hyoga. Sim; porque já admitia para si mesmo que a companhia do outro lhe era bastante agradável. Mas lembrou-se de que não podia fazer o que queria. Não; seu orgulho estava bastante ferido. Precisava provar para seu padrinho que ele não era um ingrato e que havia, sim, motivos para ele ser valorizado como pessoa.

- Sinto muito, Hyoga, mas hoje eu não vou poder treinar com você. Já estou muito bom no arco-e-flecha e agora preciso praticar alguns feitiços...

- Eu sei disso. E é o que vamos fazer agora. – falou o loiro, interrompendo-o.

- Vamos? Mas... como?

- Eu prestei muita atenção em tudo o que você me explicou ontem. Precisava conhecer a teoria para ajudá-lo na prática, não é mesmo? E agora vou auxiliá-lo em tudo que puder. Vou observá-lo para ver se está com a postura ou a respiração errada, vou ajudá-lo na preparação dos feitiços e tudo mais que estiver ao meu alcance.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga com alguma curiosidade. Era engraçado como esse rapaz conseguia surpreendê-lo constantemente. Então ontem ele estava realmente prestando atenção em tudo o que ele dizia? Ikki tinha achado que Hyoga apenas se fizera de atento e interessado por educação... E, para o moreno, isso já era muita coisa. Porém agora ele descobria que o viajante tinha, de fato, prestado atenção em todas as lições estudadas na véspera e que pretendia continuar ajudando-o. Ao se dar conta disso, Ikki sorriu discretamente. Uma sensação começava a tomar conta dele, mas o rapaz tentou não dar maior importância a ela.

Dessa maneira, durante o resto daquela manhã, os dois jovens praticaram alguns dos feitiços que Muldovar exigia que Ikki melhorasse. Com a ajuda de Hyoga, o moreno foi conseguindo melhorar seu desempenho, ao mesmo tempo em que ia descobrindo como aquele viajante possuía mais habilidades do que ele poderia imaginar. O loiro era bastante inteligente, entendia rápido o que Ikki tinha de fazer e, muitas vezes, analisando a situação, compreendia logo onde o moreno estava errando e o que poderia ser feito para consertar o que não estava certo.

Ikki também se surpreendeu ao descobrir que Hyoga era ainda mais teimoso que ele. Por algumas vezes, naquela manhã, o feitiço não saíra como o idealizado e o loiro não aceitava desistir até que eles encontrassem um meio de fazer acontecer conforme o desejado. Se dependesse do moreno, eles já teriam deixado isso de lado e tentado outro feitiço há muito tempo. Isso porque, apesar de ser deveras teimoso, Ikki só agia obstinadamente quando algo lhe interessava verdadeiramente. E esse não era o caso dos feitiços que ele praticava. Queria fazê-los bem, é claro, mas não conseguia executá-los com a paixão que Muldovar gostaria de enxergar nele. E, por isso, acabava desistindo rápido.

Mas com Hyoga ali, a situação mudou de figura. Por algum motivo, ver o rapaz loiro revirando o livro de feitiços e discutindo seriamente sobre todas as possibilidades ainda não exploradas fez com que aqueles treinos, normalmente vistos por Ikki como tarefas a serem cumpridas, se transformassem em algo bem mais prazeroso. Acabou se deixando levar pela empolgação contagiante de Hyoga e também ficou obstinado em encontrar um meio de acertar os feitiços que ainda necessitavam de algum reparo.

Quando o sol já estava bem alto, o loiro anunciou que teria de parar um pouco para cuidar de suas tarefas. Ele já havia deixado o almoço parcialmente encaminhado, mas tinha que terminar de prepará-lo. Além disso, precisava colher as ervas para a sopa de sua mãe. Contudo, ele deixou bem claro: era para Ikki continuar treinando até que a refeição estivesse pronta:

- Daqui a pouco eu chamo você para comer; mas até lá, tente executar o feitiço mais uma vez, só que agora, sem acelerar o processo. Talvez, se seguir aquela linha inicial, sem forçar o elemento a se quebrar, ele irá esfriar primeiro e terminará quebrando depois. Acho que assim a chance de sucesso será maior. – falou Hyoga, já se afastando de onde se encontravam e caminhando rapidamente em direção à cabana.

Ikki ouviu a tudo atentamente e concordou. Concentrou-se e, seguindo o último conselho do outro, conseguiu realizar o feitiço com maestria. Vibrou muito ao perceber que atingira seu objetivo, mas ao dar-se conta de que Hyoga não estava lá, sentiu-se um pouco chateado. Tinha acabado de entender que aquele momento significaria bem mais se o loiro estivesse ao seu lado.

Foi então que aquela sensação que vinha tomando conta do rapaz de cabelos azulados (e que estava sendo ignorada até então) fora finalmente compreendida: era a sensação de saber-se amparado... de saber que podia contar com alguém... Era a acalentadora sensação de saber que não estava sozinho...

**Continua...**


	7. Descobertas

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 7**

Quando finalmente anoiteceu, Ikki não estava, como de hábito, mal-humorado. Ele sabia que Lasho deveria chegar a qualquer momento, mas isso não o incomodava. Havia treinado bastante, de forma satisfatória, e ainda assim o dia tinha sido muito agradável. Era incrível como, na companhia de Hyoga, tudo parecia mais interessante e divertido. Já fazia muito tempo que Ikki não passava um dia tão alegre e risonho... E nada tiraria esse sorriso de seu rosto. Nem mesmo a presença de Lasho.

Assim, quando o jovem pajem apareceu, encontrou o moreno relaxado, sereno, feliz. Pensou que essa era a forma de Ikki provocá-lo, como se, desse modo, ele estivesse dizendo a Lasho que se achava tão superior a ele que sequer precisava se cansar treinando arduamente para não perder a posição de pupilo preferido de Muldovar. _"Tudo bem"_, pensou o pajem. _"Se ele está tão seguro de si, vamos ver como anda o rendimento dele"_.

Contudo, contrariando as expectativas de Lasho, Ikki mostrou-se muito bem em todas as avaliações propostas. O moreno demonstrou uma melhora tão grande em seu desempenho que chegou a preocupar o pajem de Muldovar. _"Ah, então ele resolveu declarar guerra, não é isso? Pois bem. Ele pode ter melhorado bastante, mas também vou redobrar meus esforços! E logo irei ultrapassá-lo."_, pensou Lasho.

Apesar do visível nervosismo de Lasho, que enxergava uma competição onde não havia, a semana ia passando tranqüilamente para Ikki e Hyoga, que não se incomodavam com a presença estressante do pajem. Os dois jovens, que se acostumaram a passar a maior parte de seu tempo na companhia um do outro, mal viam os dias passando, por estarem tão entretidos com tantas coisas. Quando Ikki estava treinando, Hyoga estava sempre ao seu lado, auxiliando-o; e quando o loiro executava as tarefas de casa, o moreno o ajudava, visto que seus treinos estavam sendo tão proveitosos que até lhe sobrava algum tempo para descanso, o qual ele preferia passar na companhia do outro. Assim, quando Hyoga ia cozinhar, Ikki o acompanhava e até aprendeu – com alguma dificuldade – a preparar alguns pratos. Cortar lenha, buscar água, dar comida para os animais eram também tarefas que costumavam realizar juntos.

Os únicos momentos do dia em que não passavam ao lado um do outro era quando Hyoga ficava com sua mãe. Havia esse acordo mudo entre eles, de que quando Hyoga fosse levar comida à boa senhora, ele iria sozinho. Quando, eventualmente, levava Natássia para um passeio pelo campo, também iam sozinhos. Ikki entendia aquilo como um momento de mãe e filho que deveria ser respeitado, por isso não questionava nada.

Mas a verdade era que, para Hyoga, a situação deveria permanecer dessa forma porque assim ele poderia afastar Ikki de seu passado. Aliás, esse era outro acordo silencioso que existia entre eles. Nenhum dos dois falava sobre seu passado.

Por isso, apesar de os dois rapazes passarem muito tempo juntos, conversavam basicamente sobre os treinos ou as tarefas da casa. Evitavam, mutuamente, entrar em um nível mais pessoal de conversa. E faziam isso porque ambos tinham algo a esconder.

Foi desse modo que essa semana passou tão velozmente que Ikki até se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta de que já era domingo. Concluiu, então, que dias felizes realmente passavam mais rápido...

Sendo domingo, Muldovar logo chegaria para avaliar seu desempenho e, embora isso ocorresse toda semana, dessa vez, o moreno se encontrava um tanto nervoso.

Ikki, com a ajuda de Hyoga, havia praticado e treinado bastante, com um empenho e uma rigorosidade como nunca tinha acontecido antes. E, justamente por ter se dedicado tanto, estava cheio de expectativas quanto à reação do seu padrinho diante do resultado que ele lhe mostraria agora. Desejava muito que o conde mudasse de opinião sobre ele. Afinal, bem ou mal, Muldovar era a única família que lhe restava e era mesmo muito importante para Ikki não decepcioná-lo.

Por isso, Ikki e Hyoga estavam ansiosos para que o conde pudesse ver como o desempenho de seu afilhado tivera uma considerável melhora. Lasho, por sua vez, que também vinha se esforçando e praticando tanto ou mais que Ikki, esperava com isso mostrar ao seu mestre um resultado superior. Foi diante desse quadro cheio de expectativas que Muldovar chegou.

- Muito bem. – falou o conde – Quero ver se evoluíram o bastante. Podemos começar, Ikki?

O moreno não gostou de ter sido chamado primeiro. Estava esperando que Hyoga aparecesse; queria que ele estivesse ali naquele momento. Aliás, estava achando estranha a ausência do loiro. Ikki sabia que Hyoga estava tão impaciente quanto ele para ver a reação de Muldovar ante sua grande melhora em relação à semana passada. Mas, desde que havia acordado, não vira nem sinal do rapaz por lá. Chegou a ir até o celeiro, imaginando que o outro tivesse dormido demais, porém encontrou apenas Natássia adormecida. Ficou preocupado e cogitou a idéia de ir atrás do loiro, mas foi nesse momento que Muldovar chegou:

- E então? O que tem para me mostrar? Vamos logo, Ikki; não tenho o dia inteiro. – disse o conde, de forma áspera.

O moreno, não vendo outra solução, resolveu fazer o que seu padrinho lhe pedia. Tentou mostrar como havia se aperfeiçoado no feitiço em que controlava a temperatura de alguns elementos, mas, para seu azar, não estava conseguindo executar o encantamento de maneira adequada. Talvez fosse o nervosismo ou a preocupação com o loiro; mas o fato é que ele não foi bem-sucedido.

Lasho, percebendo o que acontecia com seu adversário – pois era assim que encarava Ikki – sorriu satisfeito. O moreno não poderia ter escolhido momento pior para fracassar.

Muldovar, depois de dar a Ikki a chance de refazer o feitiço e tendo este fracassado novamente, olhou para Lasho e, demonstrando-se bastante contrariado, indicou com um gesto que agora era a vez do pajem mostrar o que tinha praticado ao longo da semana.

Lasho então mostrou que estivera praticando o feitiço da imobilidade e provou ao conde que se esforçara muito, pois conseguiu imobilizar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, alguns animais de pequeno porte.

- Está vendo, Ikki? – falou Muldovar – Se tivesse se esforçado como Lasho, poderia estar me mostrando algum resultado positivo, em vez de me fazer perder meu tempo. – a voz do conde era dura – Se continuar desse jeito, sem levar a sério tudo que lhe digo, teremos de conversar seriamente sobre seu treinamento. Talvez eu esteja sendo muito brando, talvez o ideal seja que eu aperte mais o ritmo dos treinos; quem sabe assim você...

Nesse momento, Ikki viu ao longe a figura de Hyoga despontar naquela manhã cinzenta e, tomado por uma sensação de alívio ao ver que este estava bem, dirigiu-se até ele, sem ao menos deixar que o conde terminasse o que tinha para dizer. Muldovar, percebendo isso, enfureceu-se e o chamou de volta, mas o afilhado parecia não ouvi-lo. Naquele momento, toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o jovem loiro, que caminhava devagar, com um olhar de tristeza que logo preocupou o moreno:

- Hyoga! Onde você estava? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ikki, assim que se encontrou a uma distância que permitia que o outro o ouvisse.

- Eu... eu fui colher as ervas para fazer o chá da minha mãe... – respondeu Hyoga, com a voz fraca.

- E por que demorou tanto?

- Eu não consegui trazer as ervas Ikki. Elas estão destruídas...

- Destruídas? Como é possível...?

- Fez muito frio essa noite... É culpa minha; eu devia ter imaginado que algo assim aconteceria...

- Do que está falando, Hyoga? – indagou o moreno, já aflito.

- A geada dessa noite destruiu todas as ervas, Ikki. Tentei ver se era possível salvar alguma, mas... não sobrou nada... e eu não sei o que faço agora...

O moreno compreendeu o que tinha acontecido. E sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver aqueles olhos azuis tão vazios. Hyoga olhava em sua direção, mas era como se não visse nada. Não; isso não podia ficar assim.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, Ikki começou a caminhar na direção do campo, o que deixou o conde estupefato. Este continuava a chamá-lo de volta, mas prosseguia sendo ignorado. Indignado com essa atitude, Muldovar se pôs a ir atrás dele, no que foi seguido pelo pajem que, apesar de não entender o que estava acontecendo, estava adorando ver o seu mestre perder a paciência com o afilhado. Hyoga, por sua vez, estava igualmente confuso diante da reação de Ikki e, por isso, também foi atrás do moreno.

Ao chegar ao campo, Ikki constatou que tudo o que Hyoga lhe dissera era a mais pura verdade. As ervas estavam recobertas por uma camada de gelo e, à primeira vista, a situação parecia mesmo perdida. Entretanto, o moreno não estava disposto a desistir assim tão fácil. Concentrou-se, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Muldovar, que ia se aproximando de onde estava seu pupilo, parou ao perceber que este tomava a postura de um feiticeiro prestes a agir. Resolveu ver o que ia acontecer. Lasho, tão curioso quanto seu mestre, parou também e ficou a observar o que se passava.

Quando Hyoga alcançou os outros, deparou-se com uma cena fantástica. Como se fosse uma cortina de calor, um véu invisível ia passando por todo o campo e, por onde se alastrava, ia fazendo a camada de gelo sobre as ervas desaparecer. O campo, que se apresentava branco devido à geada, voltava, dessa maneira, à coloração verde, sob os olhos espantados dos três espectadores desse espetáculo grandioso.

Hyoga foi o primeiro a raciocinar. Correu até onde estava Ikki e, sem conseguir expressar sua gratidão em palavras, apenas sorria para o moreno. Seus olhos brilhavam vivamente e o moreno percebeu que havia conseguido atingir seu intento. Sorriu debilmente e ia dizer algo para o jovem loiro, mas nesse momento, como se suas forças houvessem desaparecido, acabou desfalecendo nos braços de Hyoga, que conseguiu ampará-lo antes que caísse no chão.

Quando Ikki finalmente despertou, encontrou sobre si aqueles olhos azuis repletos de preocupação. Descobriu então que também não gostava de ver aqueles olhos cheios de angústia; tinha claramente preferência pelos olhos vivos e brilhantes, tais quais os vira antes de perder os sentidos. Por esse motivo, tratou de levantar-se logo, a fim de fazer a preocupação do outro desaparecer.

- Não se levante tão rápido, Ikki. – apressou-se em dizer Hyoga, buscando evitar que o moreno saísse da cama.

- Não se preocupe; estou bem. – respondeu, mas agindo de forma a contrariar o que ele mesmo falava, já que se via um pouco tonto.

- Fique deitado mais um pouco, Ikki. Precisa recuperar as energias.

O jovem olhou na direção de onde vinha essa voz e encontrou seu padrinho, muito sério, encarando-o de forma estranha. Parecia que o estava analisando.

- Já estou recuperado.

- Não; não está. O feitiço que acabou de executar exige muito do corpo. E, pelo visto, o seu corpo não estava devidamente preparado para um feitiço dessa proporção. – e, aproximando-se mais da cama, prosseguiu – Não pode dar um passo maior que a perna, Ikki. Pode não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez.

O moreno calou-se e baixou a cabeça. Depois de tanto treinar e se esforçar, lá estava ele, tendo de ouvir um sermão mais uma vez, da mesma forma que há uma semana. Será que não conseguiria nunca reverter essa situação?

- ... De qualquer forma, estou orgulhoso. Não imaginava que guardasse tanto poder dentro de você.

Ikki levantou os olhos, surpreso. Não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir; seu padrinho o havia... elogiado?

- Estou satisfeito em perceber que não estava errado em apostar em você. Eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde, um grande poder se manifestaria em você.

Lasho, que ouvia a tudo isso calado, sentia a inveja tomar conta de seu ser. Ikki havia, de fato, dado um grande passo. O feitiço que acabara de executar demonstrava que existia uma grande distância de poder entre eles. E o pajem não estava conseguindo admitir isso para si mesmo ainda.

- Por isso, vamos começar uma nova etapa de treinos. Podemos, finalmente, avançar. Mas não hoje; hoje você deve descansar. Já me provou o suficiente. Você começará amanhã. Já pode usar o Livro Vermelho.

- O... o Livro Vermelho? – perguntou Lasho, um pouco nervoso.

- Sim. – respondeu o conde, sem se voltar para o pajem – Ikki já está preparado para essa evolução.- e, dirigindo-se ao afilhado – A partir de amanhã, comece a estudar os primeiros capítulos do Livro Vermelho. Lá, você aprenderá a controlar melhor o seu corpo, de modo que ele consiga suportar as exigências de feitiços como o que acaba de fazer.

-Sim, mestre. E... obrigado pelo reconhecimento. – disse Ikki, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que ouvia tais palavras do seu padrinho.

- Você fez por merecer. Bem, Lasho... vamos embora. Hoje, Ikki deve descansar.

Depois de ver o conde e seu pajem deixarem a cabana, Hyoga finalmente se acercou de Ikki e, com os olhos brilhando de contentamento e com um sorriso luminoso, perguntou:

- "Livro Vermelho"? Isso parece importante...

- E é mesmo. – respondeu o moreno, com um singelo sorriso – São basicamente 3 os livros de magia que um aprendiz de feitiçaria deve estudar, se quiser ser um grande mago algum dia. O primeiro, que é o Livro Azul, era o que vínhamos estudando. Eu estava nele há dois anos e não conseguia passar adiante. Sei o quanto meu padrinho estava já ansioso para me ver avançar um nível, até porque ele costumava dizer que eu não deveria ficar mais que um ano no Livro Azul... Entretanto, eu não conseguia corresponder às expectativas dele.

- Mas isso agora é passado! – sorriu o loiro – Você conseguiu, Ikki! Superou as expectativas do seu padrinho!

- "Nós" conseguimos, Hyoga. Eu não teria chegado até aqui se não fosse a sua ajuda.

- Claro que chegaria! O que você fez ali no campo foi único, não treinamos nada parecido com aquilo...

- Em grandiosidade, talvez não; mas só fui capaz de executar aquele feitiço graças ao que vínhamos treinando. Não percebe que, no fundo, foi só um feitiço de controle de temperatura, como o que treinamos, mas em maiores proporções?

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Veja só: quando eu cheguei ao campo e me deparei com aquela situação, parecia-me que ela estava mesmo no estado em que você me havia descrito. Mas resolvi descobrir a fundo se era isso mesmo; então busquei me concentrar, minha respiração se harmonizou com o ambiente... Só assim consegui perceber que as plantas ainda não haviam morrido. O frio as estava matando, a morte estava bastante próxima, mas elas ainda possuíam um fio de vida. Se fosse possível salvá-las, tinha de agir logo. Foi o que fiz. Treinamos muito como controlar a temperatura de seres que estivessem próximos a mim e estávamos nos saindo bem, não é? Eu simplesmente tentei realizar o mesmo feitiço, mas em uma proporção bem maior. Não sabia se funcionaria; ainda bem que deu certo...

- É, mas você se arriscou muito, Ikki... – falou Hyoga, um pouco mais sério.

- Valeu a pena. – respondeu o moreno, fechando os olhos e sentindo o cansaço pesar sobre seu corpo.

Hyoga observou o outro cerrar os olhos e parecer que adormecia. Sorriu e falou, mais para si mesmo, pois o outro já parecia estar inconsciente:

- Muito obrigado, Ikki. Nem sei como lhe agradecer... – e suspirou, para, em seguida, levantar-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e deixar o quarto do moreno.

Assim que o loiro saiu, Ikki abriu os olhos e, com um olhar carinhoso na direção da porta, falou em voz baixa:

- Eu é que agradeço, Hyoga... – e sorriu.

* * *

**Alguns meses depois...**

* * *

- Mas que droga! – falou o loiro, bastante nervoso.

- Não deu certo? – perguntou o moreno, algo preocupado.

- Não. – respondeu o loiro, jogando com raiva a pequena caixa com terra no chão, demonstrando sua revolta. Em seguida, sem dizer uma palavra, saiu dali, deixando um entristecido Ikki para trás.

O inverno estava se aproximando e, com isso, crescia a ameaça ao campo com as ervas das quais a vida de Natássia dependia. Desde a geada que dera a Ikki a oportunidade de provar a Muldovar que possuía um poder muito maior que o esperado, Hyoga havia empregado seus esforços em tentar descobrir um meio para evitar que as ervas se perdessem por causa do frio. Ikki tentara ajudar, dizendo que poderia cuidar da situação da mesma forma que fizera quando da geada, mas o loiro mostrou a ele que seria difícil alcançar o mesmo resultado, porque dessa vez, não seria apenas uma fina camada de gelo que iria recobrir as ervas e, sim, uma grossa camada de neve. Ademais, para que o feitiço de Ikki surtisse efeito, como da outra vez, as plantas teriam de estar vivas para que ele as pudesse salvar e, nesse caso, após uma nevasca, seria difícil alguma delas sobreviver. Não; nesse caso, não poderiam contar com a magia para resolver essa situação. Por isso, Hyoga vinha buscando um meio de replantar as ervas em outro local, para que pudessem ficar protegidas do frio e da neve. Contudo, essas plantinhas eram tão frágeis que o loiro via todas as suas tentativas serem frustradas e isso vinha irritando-o profundamente.

Ikki também se chateava por não ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar o amigo nessa empreitada. Sentia que devia tanto a ele, mas não conseguia compensá-lo por tudo que recebia. Queria dar algo em troca, queria ser capaz de oferecer o que ele mais desejava, mas era em vão. Até buscava ajudar Hyoga em suas tentativas de replantar as ervas, mas era inútil. E sentia-se verdadeiramente mal por isso. Até porque, em contrapartida, a vida de Ikki melhorara muito de uns tempos para cá. Desde que o conde presenciara a força do poder de Ikki, ele passara a tratá-lo muito melhor. Lasho, por sua vez, estava tão ressentido que evitava trocar com o moreno mais palavras que o necessário, gastando seu tempo, sempre que vinha visitá-lo à noite, em treinar arduamente para poder também sair do Livro Azul e iniciar o Vermelho. Tudo isso contribuía para que a vida de Ikki estivesse boa, mas ele só poderia se considerar feliz se Hyoga também estivesse e aí estava o grande problema. Com o inverno se aproximando cada vez mais, o loiro ia ficando mais impaciente, nervoso e o pior: estava até mesmo evitando a companhia de Ikki, passando a maior parte do tempo com sua mãe.

Em um domingo, enquanto Muldovar avaliava o rendimento de seu pupilo, Ikki não estava se mostrando tão bem como de hábito. Estava disperso, não conseguia se concentrar. O conde, percebendo que havia algo de errado, quis saber o que estava acontecendo:

- Estou preocupado com Hyoga. – respondeu o moreno – O inverno está a cada dia mais próximo e ele não consegue encontrar um meio de proteger as ervas do frio. E o pior é que parece que a nevasca que se aproxima será uma das mais terríveis dos últimos tempos.

- Sei... – respondeu o conde, pensativo – Então... acho que não terá outro jeito. Ele terá de partir.

- Partir? – perguntou Ikki, a voz carregada de uma emoção que ele não queria ter demonstrado – Mas... partir por quê?

- Existe um outro lugar onde ele poderá encontrar essas ervas. Elas não existem apenas aqui. Mas, como esse lugar fica muito longe e as ervas não podem ser armazenadas, por não durarem muito depois de arrancadas do solo, ele deverá partir e encontrar um outro local perto dessas ervas para morar. É triste; mas, pelo visto, o destino desse jovem é errar por diversas paragens, sempre dependendo de onde encontrar as tais ervas.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Não havia cogitado essa possibilidade. Não conseguia sequer imaginar como seriam as coisas se Hyoga fosse embora.

- E, realmente, é uma pena. Gostei do tempo em que esse rapaz ficou por aqui. Ele ajudou muito você. Percebi que ficaram muito amigos, e creio que essa amizade lhe foi positiva, Ikki. Você cresceu muito nesses últimos meses. Felizmente, o progresso que você vem alcançando não depende mais dessa amizade. Você já é capaz de caminhar por conta própria. Então, mesmo que esse jovem tenha de partir, sei que você ficará bem.

O moreno olhou para o conde sem palavras. Não concebia essa idéia; não queria aceitá-la, não queria admiti-la, mas... o que poderia dizer?

- Você está um pouco cansado agora. – disse Muldovar, entendendo que Ikki estava um pouco mal diante disso tudo – Vamos fazer uma pausa. Mais tarde, vou avaliar como está a sua prática de manejo da espada.

- Sim, padrinho. – respondeu Ikki, mecanicamente.

- Aproveite e vá contar as boas novas a seu amigo. Ele ficará feliz em saber que há uma solução para seus problemas.

Ikki sabia que tinha de falar sobre o que descobrira a respeito das ervas para Hyoga. Mas também sabia que, no momento em que falasse a respeito para o amigo, o fato de que o loiro deveria partir se tornaria mais concreto. Assim, preferiu pegar sua espada e, afastando-se da cabana, resolveu treinar um pouco, sozinho, buscando fugir dos confusos pensamentos de sua cabeça – e, dessa forma, adiando o momento de dar a tal notícia a Hyoga.

Contudo, justo quando desejava ficar só, Hyoga apareceu, sorrindo-lhe:

- Treinando por conta própria?

Ikki não soube o que dizer. Ao ter o rapaz loiro diante de si, sentia a obrigação de lhe contar sobre a existência de outras ervas, mas não queria fazê-lo agora. Entretanto, sabia que tinha de falar logo a respeito. E, não conseguindo se decidir sobre o que fazer, permaneceu calado.

Como o moreno não respondia nada, Hyoga, continuou, dizendo:

- Olha, me desculpe... Eu sei que ando muito nervoso nos últimos dias, mas não tem nada a ver com você. Estou com raiva de mim mesmo e da minha incapacidade de resolver esse problema com as ervas. Fico preocupado porque a vida da minha mãe depende disso e eu... – suspirou – Enfim. Isso não é culpa sua; então me desculpe se dei a impressão de que não estou mais disposto a ajudá-lo. Por isso, precisando da minha ajuda, por favor, não hesite em me procurar, está bem? – e, tendo dito isso, sacou a espada de sua bainha e completou – Vamos lá. Eu treino com você. Sei que não gosta de treinar com sua espada sozinho... – e sorriu.

Dessa forma, os dois rapazes treinaram, como de costume, só que, dessa vez, em silêncio. Houve então um momento em que esse silêncio se fez tão desconfortável entre eles, que Hyoga interrompeu a prática e disse:

- Escute, o que está havendo aqui, afinal? Está zangado comigo, é isso?

- Não, não! É claro que não. – apressou-se em responder o moreno.

- Então o que foi? Por que está agindo tão estranho?

Percebendo que não poderia mais evitar esse assunto, resolveu ir direto ao ponto:

- É que... eu tive uma conversa com Muldovar hoje.

Hyoga olhava atentamente para Ikki, já com alguma preocupação. Sabia como as coisas que o padrinho de Ikki falava às vezes o afetavam demais.

- Falei sobre o seu problema, de não encontrar um meio de proteger as ervas do frio e... ele me apontou uma solução.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o semblante de Hyoga rapidamente se transformou e a preocupação deu lugar a um bonito e esperançoso sorriso. Ikki não deixou de perceber isso e entendeu que não tinha o direito de ser tão egoísta. Então, falou, esforçando-se para parecer alguém que realmente tinha uma boa notícia para dar:

- Ele me contou que você pode encontrar muitas dessas ervas em outro lugar, bastante distante daqui. E isso é uma coisa boa... Afinal, lá o inverno não deverá ser tão rigoroso quanto aqui e as ervas não sofrerão nenhum mal. Mas, para que tudo dê certo, você deverá partir o quanto antes para essas terras, pois elas ficam a muitas léguas de onde estamos. – Ikki falava de forma a parecer que estava mesmo contente pelo amigo, mas essa tarefa lhe era mais custosa do que poderia imaginar.

Hyoga, por sua vez, logo desmanchou o sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto. Baixou os olhos e ficou pensativo.

- E então? Isso é bom... não? – perguntou o moreno, tentando sustentar um sorriso que lhe era mais doloroso de suportar do que os efeitos dos feitiços mais difíceis que executava.

- Sim, claro... – respondeu Hyoga, de forma vaga – E... o que você pensa disso? – perguntou, encarando o moreno.

Ikki surpreendeu-se com a pergunta; não esperava por isso. Como assim, o que ele pensava? Por acaso, isso interessava? Seus pensamentos eram egoístas e ele sabia que não tinha o direito de agir assim com Hyoga. Então... não sabia o que dizer.

- E então? O que acha? – pressionou o loiro.

- Eu... acho que isso é uma boa notícia, afinal é a solução para os seus problemas. – respondeu Ikki que, sob pressão, não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta melhor e simplesmente repetiu as últimas palavras de seu padrinho.

- Ah, sim. Claro. – falou Hyoga, por fim. Colocou então sua espada de volta à bainha e começou a caminhar para sair dali.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Ikki.

- Preparar minhas coisas. Devo partir com minha mãe o quanto antes, não é mesmo? – disse Hyoga, voltando um olhar triste para Ikki.

- Ei, calma! Também não precisa se apressar! - correu a dizer o moreno - Quero dizer, ninguém está expulsando você daqui.

- Sim; mas pelo visto, também não há ninguém querendo que eu fique.

- Como assim?

- Nada, Ikki. Esquece. Já vou indo.

- Espere aí! – falou o moreno, alcançando o outro e segurando-o pelo braço – O que há com você? Nos últimos tempos, esteve desesperado por achar que perderia em definitivo as ervas que salvam a vida de sua mãe e, agora que descobre uma saída, age dessa forma, como quem não gostou do que ouviu?

- Não é isso, Ikki! É só que... Ah, esquece! Me deixa em paz, está bem? – replicou o loiro, desvencilhando-se do outro e andando rápido para se afastar dali.

- Se quer saber, eu não gostei nada dessa solução, está bem? – gritou o moreno, por causa da distância que os separava e também porque colocar essa sua angústia para fora fez com que o que ele tinha para dizer explodisse e não simplesmente surgisse naturalmente em meio à conversa.

Fosse pelo modo como a frase fora pronunciada, repleta de sentimento; fosse pelo conteúdo em si... o fato é que ao ouvir tais palavras vindas de Ikki, Hyoga parou no mesmo instante e voltou-se para encará-lo, em uma interrogação muda.

- Eu não gostei nem um pouco disso, Hyoga... – falou o moreno, aproximando-se mais de onde estava o outro, agora com uma voz mais terna – Eu... não quero que você vá embora.

O jovem loiro continuava calado, mas seus olhos não interrogavam mais nada. Seu olhar derramava sobre Ikki um fluido envolvente, buscando absorver cada palavra pronunciada pelo moreno.

- Eu... não consigo imaginar como posso ficar aqui sem... você. – disse Ikki, por fim.

Hyoga sorriu para Ikki com os olhos. Parecia mais leve, como se tivesse ouvido exatamente aquilo que desejava. Então, em um gesto impulsivo, colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do moreno, atraindo de volta sua atenção, pois o moreno estava um tanto desconcertado diante do que acabara de dizer e evitava os olhos azuis do loiro.

- Então... Vem comigo?

A pergunta não parecera real. Ikki ouviu aquelas palavras surgirem docemente dos lábios de Hyoga, mas não podia acreditar. A forma como ele falou, a voz terna, o sorriso encantador... um sentimento forte começava a dominar o jovem de cabelos azulados, e ele não sabia como reagir. Então, em vez de uma resposta, apenas repetiu a pergunta feita a ele:

- Ir com você? Como...?

- Vamos embora daqui, Ikki. Para que ficar? Você já me disse muitas vezes que não tem qualquer interesse no futuro que seu padrinho planeja para você. Então, por que não vamos embora? Você já provou ao conde que é capaz de ser um grande feiticeiro, se quiser. Já mostrou, a ele e ao Lasho, que pode satisfazer a quaisquer expectativas. Mas para que fazer tudo isso se não é isso que quer da sua vida?

- Não, Hyoga... As coisas não funcionam assim. – respondeu Ikki, buscando ser racional.

- Por que não? – impacientou-se Hyoga.

- Não posso ir embora assim. Não posso decepcionar meu padrinho. Devo muito a ele e...

- Ikki, eu já conheço essa história e ela não me é nem um pouco convincente. Sei que ele ajudou você depois que seus pais morreram, mas não é por isso que você deve reconhecimento eterno a ele. Você tem sua própria vida e deve buscar ser feliz porque...

- Não, Hyoga. Você não entende... – interrompeu-o Ikki, mas com delicadeza – Eu preciso ficar e fazer tudo o que o conde me pede porque ele me auxiliou em momento difíceis, é verdade, mas... não é só isso.

Hyoga entendeu, pelo tom de voz de Ikki, que realmente havia algo mais ali. E se perguntou se o moreno lhe contaria o que era. Afinal, nunca antes tinham conversado sobre o passado deles...

- Meus pais eram pessoas muito boas, Hyoga. Sei que, quando me conheceu, você me achou detestável, mas a culpa não era deles. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou a ser educado, polido; meu pai sempre me passou bons valores...

O rapaz loiro compreendia que aquele era um importante momento para Ikki. O moreno estava se abrindo e Hyoga imaginava que isso não era nada fácil para ele, pois percebia claramente o quanto as lembranças que estavam vindo à tona eram difíceis de serem recordadas. Sentou-se então sobre um tronco de árvore e fez um gesto para que o outro o acompanhasse. Assim, depois de mais acomodados, o moreno prosseguiu com sua narração:

- No entanto, eu não fui um bom filho. Eles sempre quiseram o melhor para mim, buscaram meios para me oferecer tudo do bom e do melhor. E foi o que fizeram. Afinal, não é todo dia que um casal de aldeões consegue fazer de um conde o padrinho para seu filho.

- E... como eles conseguiram isso?

- Meus pais me contaram que, antes de eu nascer, eles sempre iam até o conde Muldovar, pedindo-lhe ajuda para conseguir um filho. Parece que foi graças ao auxílio do conde, que se sensibilizou com a persistência de meus pais, que eu nasci. Meu padrinho é um homem muito sábio, tem conhecimento sobre muitas coisas e isso deve ter ajudado meus pais de alguma forma...

- Sim, claro. – respondeu Hyoga, lembrando-se de que também ele fora beneficiado pelos conhecimentos do conde.

- Meus pais ficaram tão felizes e agradecidos que convidaram o conde para ser meu padrinho. E ele aceitou. A partir daí, o conde se empenhou em me dar uma educação refinada, para ter um futuro melhor que o de meus pais.

- Entendo...

- Mas eu nunca quis isso. Era feliz ao meu modo, nunca me interessei pelo mundo dos grandes salões da nobreza... Eu tinha outros sonhos para mim.

Era a primeira vez que Ikki mencionava ter algum sonho. Ao ouvir essas palavras do moreno, Hyoga tratou de atentar ainda mais para o que ele viria a dizer agora:

- Eu gostava de cantar. Tinha uma amiga minha, a Esmeralda, que me ajudava nas minhas pequenas fugas até a vila, onde eu cantava para as pessoas e, às vezes, até ganhava algum dinheiro em troca. Mas não fazia isso pelos cobres que eventualmente recebia; fazia por prazer.

- É um bonito sonho. – acrescentou o loiro.

- Não; não é. – e a voz de Ikki tornou-se sombria nesse momento – Esse meu sonho ridículo acabou com tudo o que havia de mais importante em minha vida. Esse meu sonho maldito e egoísta... matou meus pais.

- Como assim?

- Houve um dia em que meus pais, que conheciam bem o meu sonho, tiveram uma conversa séria com Muldovar. Explicaram a ele que eu não desejava tudo aquilo que ele me oferecia. E meu padrinho, ao modo dele, compreendeu e até me liberou desse compromisso. Inclusive, deu-me dinheiro para comprar um alaúde novo, já que o antigo não prestava mais. Na noite desse dia, eu estava tão feliz... Fui até à vila com Esmeralda comprar meu alaúde e acabamos ficando por lá, em uma taverna, na qual cantei boa parte da noite, divertindo-me como nunca. Ao voltar, no entanto... encontrei a cabana de meus pais em chamas.

O rosto de Hyoga assumiu uma expressão de espanto. Sabia que os pais de Ikki tinham falecido, mas não imaginava que tivesse sido de forma tão violenta.

- O conde Muldovar apareceu para ajudar... vários de seus criados tiveram de agir rápido para controlar o fogo. E, quando conseguiram entrar na cabana, encontraram meus pais, lado a lado... e... mortos.

A voz de Ikki saiu tão fraca que Hyoga quase não foi capaz de ouvir essa última palavra. Lágrimas furtivas brilhavam no canto daqueles olhos azuis tão escuros.

- Foi minha culpa. Na vila, alguns homens não estavam gostando de minhas aparições por lá. Parece que algumas garotas haviam gostado de minhas músicas, não sei ao certo. Só sei que estava chamando atenção de um modo que incomodou algumas pessoas. E é provável que esses homens tenham colocado fogo na cabana de meus pais, como forma de aviso, vingança, sei lá. E então... meu padrinho se prontificou a cuidar de mim. Deu-me tudo de que eu precisava, trouxe-me para morar mais perto dele.E, quando me perguntou se eu gostaria de seguir seus passos, para um dia substituí-lo, acabei aceitando a oferta. Não por me interessar verdadeiramente por isso, mas porque eu sentia que devia a ele. E eu vi como era importante para ele que eu aceitasse. Assim, ele começou a me ensinar a arte da feitiçaria, pois até então, meus treinos eram mais voltados a combates, armados ou não...

Ikki respirou fundo. Contar toda essa história era como ter de revivê-la.

- Faz dois anos que isso aconteceu. Desde então, eu me isolei do mundo. Nunca saio daqui; nunca me afasto muito da cabana. É uma punição que eu mesmo me impus. Com a morte de meus pais, descobri como posso prejudicar as pessoas. Resolvi então me afastar delas. Nem mesmo Esmeralda soube o que aconteceu comigo, ou do meu paradeiro. Achei melhor assim. Aliás, durante dois anos, achei que estava bem assim. Até você... aparecer.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Ikki fitaram Hyoga intensamente. O loiro ficou sem ação ao se ver tão envolvido por aquele olhar tão denso...

- Você me trouxe uma felicidade que eu achava que não seria capaz de sentir novamente. Eu... nem sei explicar o que aconteceu... mas com você aqui, a vida parecia voltar a fazer sentido... e sua presença aqui fez tudo parecer melhor e, às vezes, eu era até capaz de esquecer todo esse meu passado...

Hyoga sorriu com doçura ao ouvir essas palavras de Ikki. O moreno fora capaz de dizer a ele muito mais do que ele precisava ouvir.

- Mas... eu não posso ir com você, Hyoga. Eu desgracei a vida de meus pais, pondo fim a ela de forma trágica. Eu... não tenho direito de ser feliz. Entende agora por que eu não posso partir? Por mais que eu desejasse isso, eu não poderia... eu...

- Ikki. – cortou Hyoga – Eu até entendo melhor o que você sente em relação às suas obrigações com seu padrinho, mas, ainda assim... não concordo com essa sua atitude.

O moreno o olhou com tristeza. O loiro continuou:

- Olha, eu... – e suspirou – Já que você confiou em mim para contar sua história... creio que posso fazer o mesmo.

O olhar de Ikki ganhou então ares de curiosidade. Sempre sentiu muita vontade de saber mais sobre o amigo, mas nunca tivera coragem de perguntar. Respeitava a privacidade do outro.

- Sei que você sempre estranhou alguns de meus modos. Você não consegue disfarçar tão bem o que pensa, sabia?

Ikki sorriu. Ele sabia que não era bom em manter aparências.

- Sei que, para um andarilho como eu, tenho modos bastante refinados, conhecimentos acerca de diversos assuntos que um simples camponês deveria desconhecer. Mas acontece que eu nunca fui um simples viajante. Eu vim de uma família nobre, Ikki.

Essa informação, apesar de desconhecida do moreno, não foi exatamente uma surpresa. Hyoga sempre se mostrara muito culto; sabia ler, possuía uma educação refinada... Além disso, era excelente no arco-e-flecha e no manejo da espada, demonstrando em sua prática não apenas eficácia, como também elegância em cada um de seus movimentos. Todos esses indicadores apontavam para uma ascendência nobre.

- Mas então... o que foi que aconteceu para...

- ... que eu me tornasse o que sou hoje? – completou Hyoga – Bem... há oito anos, eu também perdi meu pai. Ele era um duque e era um homem muito bom. Infelizmente, a vida decidiu arrancá-lo dos braços de sua esposa e de seu filho cedo demais. Uma gripe, vinda repentinamente, tirou-o de nós tão rápido quanto surgiu. E assim, devido ao trabalho de alguns invejosos, vimo-nos, de repente, sem nossas posses. Perdemos tudo muito rápido. – o loiro parou um pouco e riu levemente, como se zombando de si mesmo – Eu tinha 10 anos, tive dificuldades em entender tudo o que se passava. Meu pai era um homem bom e querido do povo, mas isso despertava inveja em muitas pessoas que, assim que tiveram a oportunidade, deram um jeito de arrancar tudo de mim e de minha mãe, tão logo viram meu pai falecer. Minha mãe não pôde fazer muito, por ser mulher e por ter uma saúde bastante frágil. O pior é que, logo após a morte de meu pai, o estado dela complicou-se muito e as coisas iam acontecendo de tal forma que eu logo percebi que, se não fizesse nada, minha mãe também morreria.

Ikki olhava preocupado para Hyoga, ao perceber a angústia crescente em sua voz.

- Então, um lorde, conhecido de meu pai, ofereceu-nos ajuda. Ele nos daria o suficiente para nosso sustento, mas eu teria de trabalhar para ele.

- Trabalhar para ele? Como assim?

- Bem... era comum, nesses grandes salões de nobreza, os homens nobres serem servidos por garotos. Éramos servos, mas servos mais refinados, por assim dizer. Além de servi-los, também devíamos entreter nossos senhores. Assim, dançávamos, cantávamos, líamos histórias para esses homens. Às vezes, quando muitos senhores nobres se reuniam, boa parte de sua diversão era ver seus pequenos e prendados servos lutando com espadas, fazendo pequenas competições de arco-e-flecha, entre outras coisas.

Ikki sentiu alguma revolta ao ouvir essa história. Não achava justo que esses homens roubassem a infância dessas crianças obrigando-as a trabalhar para satisfazerem seus caprichos.

- Por isso, - continuou Hyoga – eu continuei tendo acesso a uma educação bastante refinada. Meu senhor era um homem exigente e eu era seu servo preferido. Eu era o que melhor cozinhava, o que contava as melhores histórias, o que melhor cantava...

- Você cantava?

- Ah, sim. Cantava. O passatempo predileto dele era me ouvir cantar. E foi numa dessas vezes que minha vida mudou radicalmente...

- Por quê? – perguntou o moreno, um pouco temeroso do que estava por vir.

- Há dois anos, houve uma vez em que um duque, vindo de outro reino, fora convidado para um banquete na casa do meu senhor. E, no meio da ceia, como era de costume, o lorde mandou me chamar para que eu cantasse e assim pudesse entreter seus convidados. Eu já estava acostumado com isso; minha vida não era das melhores, mas sempre soube que podia ser pior. Querendo ou não, era graças ao lorde que minha mãe conseguia receber algum cuidado de que sua saúde tão frágil necessitava. Então, eu aceitava bem o meu destino e era, de certa forma, grato pelo que o lorde fazia por mim.

- Ele não fazia nada por você; ele apenas o explorava! – falou Ikki, indignado.

- Eu sei, mas... havia coisa pior do que me explorar da forma como ele fazia. – e respirou fundo para dar continuidade ao que diria – Então, como já estava acostumado, fui até o salão onde já me aguardavam e cantei algumas das peças que eram do gosto do lorde. Terminada a minha tarefa, voltei para a cozinha para buscar alguns pratos e servir o meu senhor...

Ikki não gostava da forma como Hyoga ainda se referia a esse tal lorde. Percebia que era até mesmo inconsciente, mas, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o loiro parecia ainda não conseguir se libertar da forma subserviente como o tratava, ao se referir a ele.

- ... e, quando regressei ao salão, e comecei a servir meu senhor, colocando vinho em sua taça, ouvi aquele duque perguntar qual era o meu preço. O lorde riu e disse que eu não tinha preço, que não estava à disposição, por ser um de seus preferidos, mas... o duque insistiu. Começou a falar valores em voz alta. E os valores foram crescendo a tal ponto que, quando dei por mim, tinha sido vendido.

- Vendido...!

- É... pelo visto, eu tinha um preço, sim. Custei caro, pelo que pude ficar sabendo. E assim... tive de seguir com esse duque. Fiquei meio chocado, nunca esperei que isso fosse acontecer, mas eu havia aberto mão de minha liberdade a partir do momento em que tinha aceitado trocá-la por dinheiro e cuidados para minha mãe.

- Hyoga, se... se não quiser continuar, podemos parar por aqui... – falou Ikki, percebendo que algumas lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto do loiro.

- Não. Eu vou terminar. – disse, limpando as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos – Eu segui com esse duque até o reino em que ele morava e minha mãe pôde ir junto. Ao menos isso me consolava. No entanto, minha vida começou a mudar mesmo quando chegamos ao paço em que esse duque vivia. Em vez de permitir que eu dividisse um quarto com minha mãe, ele exigiu que eu tivesse minha própria alcova. Não pude reclamar e fui obrigado a aceitar essa imposição, da qual só fui descobrir o verdadeiro motivo mais tarde...

Ikki engoliu em seco. Imaginava o que estava por vir.

- Em minha primeira semana por lá, estive me adaptando ao novo ambiente... e quase não tive tempo para ver minha mãe. Mas, sempre que perguntava, asseguravam-me de que ela estava bem e recebendo todos os cuidados de que precisava. Como, com meu antigo senhor, era exatamente o que acontecia, mesmo quando eu não estava por perto, acreditei que ela estava sendo bem tratada. Então, em um sábado, durante um festim promovido pelo duque para me apresentar à corte, cantei, dancei e servi a ele da melhor forma que podia. Entretanto, naquela noite, quando eu já havia me retirado para dormir, ele irrompeu em minha alcova, visivelmente ébrio, e dizia que vinha me castigar por não ter me comportado bem durante o banquete. Ele... aquele homem asqueroso... ele avançou para cima de mim e me agarrou à força. Ele era grande; eu estava assustado, então ele tinha alguma vantagem. O peso de seu corpo sobre o meu me imobilizava e o desespero já tomava conta de mim. Foi com algum esforço que consegui alcançar um jarro com água, que estava ao lado da minha cama, e o quebrei na cabeça dele. Não o matei, mas o homem ficou inconsciente. Aproveitei para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Fui atrás de minha mãe e encontrei-a em um pequeno e sujo quarto, sem comer, sem qualquer cuidado. Não tive dúvidas; peguei-a em meus braços e fugimos dali. Quando finalmente amanheceu, estávamos longe. E... eu venho fugindo desde então.

Ao término dessa narrativa, fez-se um silêncio entre os dois. Hyoga contara todos esses eventos de forma rápida, frenética, como se precisasse falar tudo aquilo para se livrar de um grande peso. Por isso, Ikki não o interrompeu. Percebera a necessidade do outro em se abrir. Mas, agora que o loiro terminara seu relato, o moreno não sabia o que falar. O que poderia ele dizer?

- Não aconteceu nada, sabe? – começou a falar novamente Hyoga, cortando o silêncio, e sustentando um olhar para o vazio – Consegui quebrar o jarro na cabeça dele antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, de fato. Mas... foi humilhante. Tanto que, depois, eu passei por situações muito difíceis com minha mãe, chegando às vezes a passar fome, mas eu nunca me arrependi de ter partido. Não queria mais ser humilhado daquela forma. E minha mãe, que nunca soube ao certo o que aconteceu – pois eu apenas disse a ela que meus serviços não tinham sido do agrado do duque e, por isso, fomos mandados embora – jamais reclamou de coisa alguma. Mas eu a via sofrer pelo estado em que nos encontrávamos, e ela foi ficando cada vez mais doente... O dinheiro que eu ganhava servindo mesas em tavernas, cuidando de cavalos ou consertando carroças nunca era o suficiente e ela ia padecendo dessa moléstia cada vez mais... Viajei por muitos lugares à procura de algo ou alguém que pudesse me ajudar a encontrar uma cura para ela. Foi quando, depois de errar por tantas terras, ouvi alguém falar de seu padrinho. Haviam me dito que era um homem sábio e que poderia encontrar a cura para o mal de que minha mãe sofria. Foi assim que vim parar aqui; e essa parte da história você já conhece.

E, nesse momento, voltou seu olhar bastante úmido para Ikki. Um delicado sorriso surgiu em sua amargurada face:

- Quero dizer... talvez, haja uma parte dessa história que você não conheça. É a parte em que você deu sentido à minha vida. Eu sempre tive uma esperança, por menor que fosse, de um dia ser feliz. Por mais distante que esse sonho me parecesse, eu sempre dormia embalado por ele, todas as noites. E vi que não me enganei... pois encontrei a felicidade aqui, com... você.

Em um gesto que causou certo sobressalto ao moreno, Hyoga pousou suavemente sua mão sobre a dele. O sol começava a se pôr e uma brisa fria brincava com os cabelos dos dois, que se entreolhavam em silêncio.

- Sua teoria, então, é inválida. – continuou a dizer o loiro, ao cabo de alguns segundos – Você não é capaz de trazer apenas desgraça às pessoas, Ikki. Afinal, você foi o responsável por trazer felicidade a um coração roto e ferido, como o meu.

Os olhos de Hyoga nunca brilharam tanto quanto naquele momento. E Ikki sentia-se hipnotizado por aquele olhar.

- Será, então, que... não merecemos ser felizes... juntos? – finalizou Hyoga, sem desprender seus olhos do moreno, que o fitava com igual ternura.

- Eu... – balbuciou Ikki. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele não entendia como ainda não havia pulado fora de seu peito. Aquilo não parecia real. Era como se estivesse vivendo um sonho. Olhava para Hyoga e dava-se conta de que nunca o vira tão belo. Sempre reconheceu, mesmo que inconscientemente, que aquele rapaz loiro era muito bonito, mas nunca dera tanta atenção a isso. Ao menos, era o que pensava. Contudo, nesse momento, sentia-se incrivelmente atraído pelo outro e percebia que não era uma atração recém-descoberta. O moreno se via algo confuso e não sabia o que dizer. Nem precisava. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento. Para preencher as lacunas que as palavras deixavam, os rostos foram aproximando-se e, quando estavam muito próximos um do outro, o moreno fechou os olhos, sentiu o hálito quente do outro arrepiar-lhe o corpo por inteiro e então...

- Ikki! Ikki! Onde você está?

... Todo o momento dissolveu-se. A voz de Lasho despertara a ambos daquele momento e, instintivamente, Ikki afastou seu corpo de Hyoga.

- Ah! Até que enfim; aí está você. – falou Lasho, com a voz ríspida – Onde esteve todo esse tempo? Conde Muldovar disse que tinha liberado você para um breve descanso, mas depois não o viu mais!

- Eu... eu estava treinando. – respondeu o moreno, recompondo sua voz.

- Descansando; você quer dizer, né? - acusou Lasho, ao ver o moreno sentado sobre aquele tronco, ao lado de Hyoga - Resolveu fugir da prática de manejo da espada? Pois, agora, está encrencado. Volte para a cabana; o conde está impaciente esperando por você. – e, tendo dito isso, deu as costas para os dois jovens e saiu dali.

Ikki voltou seu olhar para Hyoga e percebeu que este o encarava, muito sério.

- Eu... preciso ir até lá. – disse Ikki.

- Você sabe muito bem o que ele quer. - disse Hyoga, com a voz fria - Vai passar novas lições. E vai querer que pratique durante a semana para, no próximo domingo, ver se você progrediu. E será assim até o dia em que puder finalmente ficar no lugar dele. É isso que você quer?

- Eu... eu não sei, Hyoga. Mas eu preciso ir até lá agora, está bem? Depois conversamos.

Ikki não sabia mais o que dizer naquele momento. Ainda não conseguia processar tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. E, talvez por covardia, preferiu adiar aquela conversa. Deu as costas para o loiro e começou a caminhar na direção da cabana. E sentia-se mal com isso. Só não sabia se estava se sentindo assim pelo que quase acontecera entre ele e Hyoga... ou se era justamente por estar fugindo do que quase ocorrera entre eles.

* * *

- Então... essas são as lições que desejo que você estude a partir de amanhã. Sei que elogiei muito o seu progresso da última semana, mas gostaria de ressaltar que deverá treinar ainda mais exaustivamente para que a próxima lição seja executada à perfeição. E, se depois, atingirmos o grau desejado de excelência, é bem possível que...

Nesse momento, Muldovar percebeu que Ikki não o ouvia com sua habitual atenção. Estava pior do que à tarde. Havia um ar de indiferença nele; o rapaz não parecia ouvir o que o conde falava e nem se importava em esconder isso dele. Fisicamente, o jovem parecia estar lá, mas em pensamento ficava evidente que estava muito longe dali...

- Posso saber o que se passa? – inquiriu Muldovar, algo nervoso.

- Ahn? Desculpe; o que foi, padrinho? – perguntou Ikki, voltando à realidade.

- Ikki, não prestou atenção em nada do que eu falei? Mas será possível? Quando é que você vai realmente levar a sério tudo isso? Quando penso que está melhorando, você parece querer regredir de propósito! Hoje mesmo, faltou à prática de manejo da espada e eu relevei esse fato. Mas agora age assim, como se me estivesse fazendo um favor estando aqui? Se continuar agindo dessa maneira, eu não vou conseguir fazer de você um susbstituto à altura para ocupar meu lugar! Então...

Ao começar a ouvir as duras palavras de seu padrinho, Ikki sentiu uma profunda revolta. O conde nunca parecia satisfeito! E, olhando ao seu redor, buscou um par de olhos amigos, que não encontrou. Foi então que percebeu como seria sua vida sem Hyoga. Se o loiro fosse embora e ele ficasse ali, levando a vida de sempre... seria exatamente assim. E algo dentro dele explodiu. Até então, Ikki sempre soube o que não queria. Mas agora, finalmente, ele sabia o que queria. Ele queria estar com Hyoga. E essa certeza cresceu em seu coração, subiu a garganta e ganhou vida ao ser enunciada pela voz do moreno:

- Tem toda a razão, padrinho. Eu nunca serei um substituto à altura. Então, eu... desisto de tudo. Entregue seu cargo para o Lasho, faça o que quiser. A mim, nada disso interessa. – falou, levantando-se abruptamente da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Ikki! O que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou o conde, indignado com a atitude de seu pupilo.

- Indo atrás da minha felicidade! – falou, antes de deixar a cabana. Lá fora, correu até o celeiro, mas encontrou apenas Natássia, que dormia placidamente. Saiu do celeiro e deu-se conta de que o cavalo de Hyoga não estava lá. Sentiu um desespero momentâneo ao pensar que o loiro pudesse já ter ido embora, mas acalmou-se ao lembrar que Natássia ainda estava lá. Então... aonde o loiro teria ido?

Viu que mais à frente, dando água para seu cavalo, estava Lasho, alheio a tudo o que acabara de acontecer dentro da cabana. Ikki correu até ele e perguntou o paradeiro de Hyoga:

- Ele estava nervoso e disse que precisava sair. Foi até a vila. – respondeu o pajem, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para Ikki e, por isso mesmo, não vendo a angústia em seus olhos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ikki tomou seu cavalo e saiu dali em disparada. Precisava encontrar Hyoga, precisava falar a ele que tomara uma decisão.

Vendo Ikki partir velozmente em seu corcel negro, o pajem percebeu finalmente que algo estranho acontecia. Foi então até a cabana e encontrou seu senhor, sentado a uma cadeira, pensativo:

- Mestre... o que aconteceu?

- Por que pergunta? – respondeu o conde, demonstrando seu mau-humor.

- Bem... primeiro eu vejo aquele forasteiro sair daqui visivelmente chateado com algo e agora é Ikki quem sai daqui, correndo, para ir atrás dele...

- Ikki saiu?

- Sim; pegou o corcel e foi até a vila atrás de Hyoga.

Como se, num repente, tudo se fizesse claro para o conde, o homem piscou os olhos algumas vezes, passou a mão por seu queixo fino em uma atitude indecifrável e então ordenou para o pajem:

- Prepare nossos cavalos, Lasho. Vamos atrás deles.

**Continua...**


	8. Quando o início parece ser o fim

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 8**

- Hyoga? O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ikki? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hyoga, surpreso em ver o moreno ali.

- Vim atrás de você, oras. – falou o moreno, arrancando o copo de vinho das mãos do outro.

- Ei... me devolve isso!

- Não. Não quero vê-lo bêbado.

- Que exagero! Só tomei um gole, Ikki. – contestou o loiro.

- É, mas de gole em gole, eu já vi muita coisa acontecer em tavernas como essa. – respondeu o homem de cabelos azulados, olhando ao redor – Onde estava com a cabeça quando veio para cá?

- Eu... precisava sair. – disse Hyoga, desviando o rosto dos olhos firmes de Ikki.

- Você nunca precisou sair antes... – replicou o moreno, parecendo chateado.

- Muita coisa nunca tinha acontecido antes. – cortou o loiro, com secura.

Ikki suspirou. Hyoga estava magoado e tinha motivos para isso.

- Olha... me desculpe, está bem? Eu sei que ajo como um idiota às vezes, mas...

O loiro bufou e Ikki, percebendo esse gesto, completou:

- Tá, tudo bem; eu sempre sou um idiota, mas...

- Não; não é isso, Ikki. Eu não acho que seja um idiota. E não precisa ficar se desculpando; não estou bravo com você. Estou é com raiva de mim mesmo, por me iludir tão fácil. – e fez menção de que ia levantar-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, no que foi segurado pelo moreno:

- Será que você pode me deixar terminar? Eu vim aqui para lhe falar uma coisa que pretendo fazer. – falou, com um olhar muito sério e firme.

Diante dessas palavras e da segurança com que foram ditas, Hyoga permaneceu imóvel, esperando que o outro continuasse.

- Eu fui falar com Muldovar e... você estava certo. Ele me passou mais lições, falou sobre meu progresso, sobre o que eu ainda tenho de melhorar se quiser um dia ocupar o lugar dele...

Hyoga nada dizia. Ouvia com atenção o que o outro falava.

- ... Bom, em resumo: escutar tudo aquilo não estava sendo nem um pouco agradável. E eu devo ter demonstrado isso claramente, porque ele se zangou ao perceber que eu não estava tão atento. E foi nesse momento que eu pude ter um vislumbre de como seria minha vida se continuasse ali. Seria infeliz e estaria... só.

O rapaz loiro franziu a testa. Por acaso, Ikki estaria dizendo que...

- Então eu me decidi. Eu vou largar tudo. Quero ir com você.

- Sério? – perguntou, com um ar de desconfiança.

- Sim. Você tem razão, Hyoga. Não posso ficar me punindo eternamente. A vida está me dando uma segunda chance, está sorrindo novamente para mim. Não posso ignorar esse fato... – e, dizendo isso, pousou suavemente sua mão sobre a do rapaz loiro que estava sobre a mesa – ... Não posso ignorar o que existe entre nós.

Os olhos de um azul tão límpido piscaram muitas vezes. Olhou para a calejada mão de Ikki que segurava a sua com tanta delicadeza... olhou para aqueles olhos azuis escuros, que pareciam tão certos de tudo o que ele dizia. Olhou então para aquele sorriso, tão singelo, tão verdadeiro... e pôde enfim compreender o que aquele momento significava. Essa noite seria um marco em suas vidas. A partir de agora, ele e Ikki finalmente teriam o direito de serem felizes...

- Ei! Você!

A voz, vinda de alguém que estava mais ao fundo da taverna, chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes. Ikki, vendo o homem se aproximar rapidamente da mesa em que se encontravam, levantou-se por instinto e tomou uma atitude defensiva, como se o estranho pudesse oferecer algum mal a eles.

- Ah! Eu sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar. – falou, depois de se aproximar o suficiente para poder ver melhor o rosto de Ikki – Estão vendo? É ele mesmo! – disse, dirigindo-se a um grupo de pessoas que estavam ao fundo da taverna.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou o moreno, confuso.

- Puxa, você sumiu! – continuou dizendo o rapaz, sem dar atenção à pergunta de Ikki – Nunca mais o vimos em lugar nenhum. Até perguntamos à Esmeralda se ela sabia do seu paradeiro, mas ela também dizia não ter notícias suas.

Ao ouvir o nome de Esmeralda, Ikki logo compreendeu que esse homem, seja lá quem fosse, o conhecia da época em que ele ainda não carregava esse pesado fardo que, por sinal, havia acabado de decidir que abandonaria.

- E então? Vai cantar hoje? – perguntou o homem, sorridente e um pouco alegre demais devido à bebida.

- Não, eu não canto mais.

- Não? Mas... por quê?

- Pelo mesmo motivo por que não freqüento mais lugares como esse. Agora, com licença. – e puxou Hyoga para saírem dali.

O loiro apenas se deixou levar pelo moreno, mas assim que se viram fora da taverna, o rapaz não conseguiu conter a curiosidade:

- Ikki... o que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou, enquanto caminhava com os olhos no chão.

- Aquela sua atitude grosseira com o rapaz da taverna. Por que o tratou tão mal?

- Ninguém mandou ele se intrometer onde não foi chamado.

- Ikki, ele só queria saber o que houve com você... Saber por onde tinha andado... Pelo visto, até gostava da sua música...

- Ele não tem que saber nem gostar de nada. Isso tudo é passado e eu não quero mexer com isso.

Hyoga então entendeu que o rapaz da taverna despertara alguns fantasmas do passado de Ikki e isso deixara o moreno um pouco perturbado. Normalmente, o loiro preferiria se calar diante de uma situação como essa, mas ele havia acabado de decidir que essa noite seria um momento de mudança na vida dos dois. E, se eles realmente desejavam virar uma página decisiva em suas vidas, tinham que fazê-lo de forma apropriada:

- Ikki... eu entendo que você não gosta de se lembrar de nada referente ao seu passado por conta do que aconteceu com seus pais, mas... Não pode fugir do seu passado para sempre. Precisa aceitar o que aconteceu...

- Eu já aceito. – respondeu Ikki, nervoso – Até porque, é a única coisa que posso fazer, não é mesmo? Meus pais morreram por minha culpa, e eu não tenho alternativa a não ser aceitar isso.

- Sua atitude exaltada acaba de mostrar o contrário. Se aceitasse mesmo, não demonstraria toda essa revolta. Ikki, o que aconteceu com seus pais foi terrível, mas... não foi culpa sua. Foi uma fatalidade e precisamos aceitar que não temos controle sobre tudo.

- Não interessa. O fato é que se eu não tivesse ido à vila aquela noite, se não tivesse ficado naquela taverna, se...

- Você não tinha como saber, Ikki!

- ... mas se eu tivesse ficado em casa, poderia ter evitado o que aconteceu.

- Você não pode evitar o que desconhece, Ikki.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados, que até então não encarava o homem que caminhava a seu lado, parou e fitou aqueles olhos azuis tão doces.

- Mas... se quiser continuar achando que a culpa é sua, tudo bem. – continuou Hyoga – Só posso lhe dizer o seguinte: se o fato de você ter saído de casa – sem ter a menor idéia do que iria acontecer – foi um erro, então está bem. Você errou. Mas quer saber? Não deve ter sido o primeiro e certamente não será o último erro da sua vida.

Ikki franziu a testa. E viu Hyoga afastar-se de onde estavam, já perto dos cavalos.

- E se ficar preso ao erro do passado, não conseguirá olhar para o presente e a conseqüência dessa desatenção é que terminará cometendo novos erros.

- Eu não estou preso ao passado. – respondeu Ikki, prontamente, em um tom quase infantil.

- Claro que está. Você só irá se libertar dele no momento em que se perdoar. Só assim, ele ficará para trás e você estará livre para seguir em frente.

Ikki parecia hesitante em aceitar as palavras que Hyoga lhe oferecia.

- E, quanto antes fizer isso, melhor para você. Livrando-se desse peso, você poderá enfim erguer a cabeça, olhar as estrelas, aproveitar o momento...

Nesse momento, o rosto de Ikki contraiu-se em uma expressão de desagrado:

- Não é tão simples assim.

- Eu sei que não. Mas se eu consegui, você também pode. Acha que é fácil para mim deixar o passado para trás e buscar minha felicidade com todas as forças? Não; não é. Mas eu desejo ser feliz, eu acredito que eu mereço, e não estou disposto a desperdiçar as oportunidades que a vida me oferece.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga e enxergou a verdade em cada palavra por ele pronunciada. E sentiu, verdadeiramente, vontade de fazer o que o outro lhe dizia. Sabia que estava mesmo preso ao passado e libertar-se poderia, de fato, trazer algum alívio a sua vida.

Foi então, com alguma dificuldade, que Ikki levantou os olhos para o céu. Havia muitas estrelas; era uma bela noite. Mas a angústia no rosto do moreno era visível:

- O que foi, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga, com a voz branda.

- Estou tentando fazer o que me pediu... mas... é tão difícil.

Hyoga olhou para a noite estrelada. Não entendeu o que Ikki dizia e voltou a olhar interrogativamente para ele.

- Meus pais... Eles faleceram em uma noite assim... estrelada. – continuou – Desde então, eu... eu tenho dificuldades em apreciar uma noite como essa. É difícil, eu... não sei se consigo.

Hyoga compreendeu que a situação não exigia apenas que Ikki se perdoasse. Para conseguir deixar o passado para trás, o rapaz teria também de lidar com alguns traumas.

- Eu sei como ajudar você nesse sentido. – disse Hyoga, abrindo um bonito sorriso – Para tirarmos essa má impressão que você criou, basta que você viva uma noite estrelada maravilhosa... Desse modo, a boa lembrança irá preponderar sobre a ruim.

- E... como propõe que façamos isso? – perguntou o homem, cujos cabelos escuros dançavam ao sabor da brisa noturna.

- Bem... – começou a dizer Hyoga, aproximando-se mais de Ikki – Hoje à tarde, fomos interrompidos por Lasho, lembra-se?

- Eu... ahn... lembro... – gaguejou o moreno, um pouco sem jeito devido à proximidade com Hyoga. Sentia o coração galopar em seu peito, sua respiração via-se entrecortada... Estavam muito pertos e, mesmo assim, Ikki ansiava por um contato ainda maior. Ele queria algo que ainda não sabia bem como querer. Não sabia como se portar em frente àquele homem tão inesperadamente sedutor.

- Não acha que... – Hyoga começou a falar, afastando, em uma quase carícia, a franja que o vento frio da noite insistia em fazer encobrir os olhos de Ikki – ... seria uma boa idéia retomarmos de onde paramos...? – e essas últimas palavras saíram em uma voz rouca, baixa, mas perfeitamente audível devido à proximidade em que se encontravam um do outro.

Ikki não respondeu nada. Olhava para Hyoga e era como se existissem apenas os dois no mundo inteiro. E, de repente, o mundo inteiro parecia pequeno demais... e os dois foram se aproximando mais... já era possível sentir o calor do corpo do outro, tão próximos estavam... até que...

... o barulho de uma garrafa se quebrando despertou-os desse momento. Mais uma vez.

Ikki olhou na direção de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Constatou que se iniciava, como já havia visto tantas vezes, mais uma briga dentro da taverna, da qual ainda estavam razoavelmente perto.

- É melhor nos afastarmos daqui. – disse Hyoga, puxando Ikki para longe da taverna.

- Ei... nossos cavalos estão para lá. – atalhou o moreno, apontando na outra direção.

- Nós não vamos embora ainda. Está uma noite tão bonita... e eu quero que noites estreladas passem a representar outra coisa para você... Quero que se sinta bem. – respondeu Hyoga, sorrindo.

- Eu já estou me sentindo muito bem. – e sorriu de volta para o loiro – Você me faz sentir bem... você faz com que tudo pareça estar, finalmente, no lugar certo. – disse, enquanto fitava aqueles olhos de um azul tão límpido que o faziam sentir-se tão leve...

- Eu gosto da forma como você me olha. – disse Hyoga, com um sorriso mais delicado – É tão diferente do modo como estou acostumado a ser visto...

- E de que forma as pessoas costumam olhar para você?

- As pessoas normalmente me olham como se estivessem muito acima de mim... rebaixando-me; como se eu fosse um ser desprezível. – e baixou os olhos, como se essas simples palavras o fizessem lembrar de sua condição servil, impedindo-o de encarar o outro.

- Hyoga... – falou o moreno, erguendo com suavidade o rosto do outro para que seus olhares pudessem novamente se encontrar – Esqueça essas pessoas. Como você mesmo disse... elas estão no passado, não é? Quem está no seu presente sou eu e... aos meus olhos, você sempre será a pessoa que me trouxe de volta à vida... Quando eu olho para você, é como se estivesse erguendo meus olhos para o céu e estivesse vendo um anjo. Você me faz sentir mais leve... tão leve que quase me sinto capaz de voar...

- Que exagero, Ikki... – riu Hyoga, embaraçado.

- Não é exagero. – respondeu o moreno, sério – Desculpe se minhas palavras não fazem tanto sentido, mas é que não sei explicar ao certo o que sinto. Apenas sei que nunca senti nada igual antes.

O jovem loiro agradeceu com um sorriso terno:

- Vem comigo, Ikki. Eu quero mostrar uma coisa para você.

- Aonde você quer ir? – perguntou divertido, enquanto o outro o ia puxando.

- Eu quero aproveitar esse momento ao máximo. Para que nos contentarmos com pouco?

- Hyoga, eu não sei... não é bom abusar da sorte... Já está tudo muito bom; não seria melhor voltarmos agora e...

- Não. Eu quero que veja um lugar comigo. – insistia o outro, sorridente, enquanto continuava a puxar o moreno, que resistia sem muito esforço.

- Hyoga, eu não sei... – repetia Ikki, ainda encontrando dificuldades em se acostumar com a idéia de que tinha direito de ser feliz, embora todos os seus sentidos já se manifestassem a favor de que ele se embriagasse dessa felicidade até não poder mais.

- E se eu cantar para você? – inquiriu o loiro, repentinamente, com os olhos fulgurantes.

- Como? – surpreendeu-se o outro.

- O lorde costumava dizer que minha voz acalmava qualquer coração. Se há ainda alguma coisa inquietando seu espírito, eu posso resolver esse problema...

- Hyoga, eu não acho que agora seja a hora ou o lugar para...

Mas Ikki fora impedido de continuar, porque antes que pudesse finalizar sua objeção, a voz de Hyoga já se começava a fazer ouvir entre as árvores por onde ele ia puxando o moreno:

* * *

_**When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had  
But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast**_

_Quando o mundo não está de ponta-cabeça, eu posso tomar todo o tempo que tiver_

_Mas eu não vou esperar quando um momento pode desaparecer tão rápido_

* * *

- Está bem, Hyoga... eu já entendi... – replicava o moreno, achando graça da situação, enquanto continuava sendo puxado para mais dentro da mata.

O loiro então aproximou o rosto do outro, com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios:

* * *

_**'Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back**_

_Porque todo beijo é um beijo a que você nunca pode voltar atrás_

* * *

Em seguida, Hyoga afastou o rosto tão rápido quanto o havia aproximado, fazendo a respiração de Ikki falhar por um segundo. Segurou então as duas mãos do moreno, ficou frente a frente com ele, e o fitou com doçura, enquanto continuava puxando-o, suavemente, para o interior daquele bosque:

* * *

_**Lift me up in your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night**_

_Eleve-me em seus olhos_

_Se você me disser que isso é o paraíso, bem, você estará certo_

_Eu sempre esperei por isso_

_Esta é a noite_

* * *

- Sim... – sorriu Ikki, perdido naqueles olhos azuis da cor do céu – Isso só pode ser o paraíso...

* * *

_**When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?**_

_Quando a resposta para todos os meus sonhos está tão perto, à distância de um toque_

_Por que eu estou aqui segurando o que tenho para dizer?_

* * *

De fato, com tudo que já havia sido dito, existia ainda a impressão de que restava tanto a se dizer... Contudo, o que faltava ser dito não poderia ser expresso por palavras. Hyoga então tomou a mão direita de Ikki e a levou a seu rosto, como em uma carícia. Depois, abriu os belos e cintilantes olhos azuis, e manteve-os grandes e abertos, presos ao olhar denso do moreno:

* * *

_**Lift me up in your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night**_

_Eleve-me em seus olhos_

_Se você me disser que isso é o paraíso, bem, você estará certo_

_Abrace-me junto de seu coração_

_Eu irei com você até o fim do mundo e nós voaremos_

_Eu sempre esperei por isso_

_Esta é a noite_

* * *

Nesse momento, uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu e chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes que voltaram então seus olhares para o céu estrelado:

* * *

_**This is the night where we capture forever and all the tomorrows begin  
After tonight, we will never be lonely again**_

_Esta é a noite em que alcançamos a eternidade e todos os amanhãs começam_

_Depois desta noite, nós nunca mais estaremos sozinhos novamente_

* * *

Hyoga então voltou lentamente seus olhos para encontrar o olhar afetuoso de Ikki, que, nesse instante, envolveu-o com ternura em um carinhoso abraço:

* * *

_**Lift me up **_

_**In your eyes**_

_Eleve-me _

_Em seus olhos_

* * *

E, de repente, ouvindo barulho de água, os olhos azuis cristalinos se iluminaram ao se dar conta de que estava perto do lugar que buscava. Com um sorriso infantil, desvencilhou-se dos braços do outro e disparou a correr, ante o espanto de Ikki, que não tardou em ir atrás do loiro que agia de forma tão graciosamente pueril. Hyoga corria e, vez ou outra, voltava-se na direção do moreno a fim de assegurar-se de que este vinha logo atrás:

* * *

_**If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this**_

_Se você me disser que isso é o paraíso, bem, você estará certo_

_Abrace-me junto de seu coração_

_Eu irei com você até o fim do mundo e nós voaremos_

_Eu sempre esperei por isso_

* * *

- Hyoga, espere! Assim eu vou perder você de vista! – gritou Ikki, em meio a risos.

E então deu-se conta de que o loiro já estava parado, de costas para ele e admirando algo. Aproximou-se do loiro e entendeu aonde ele quis trazê-lo. Estavam diante de uma clareira, na qual havia um belo lago, cuja água cristalina refletia a luz do luar e o brilho das estrelas em um magnífico espetáculo.

Os olhos azuis de Hyoga, tão cristalinos e límpidos quanto aquela água, faiscavam ao admirar aquele cenário, encantando ainda mais o rapaz de cabelos escuros:

* * *

_**This is the night… **_

_Esta é a noite…_

* * *

- Hyoga, esse lugar… é maravilhoso. – falou Ikki, após alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Gostou? – perguntou o loiro, contente em ver a expressão de deslumbramento no rosto do outro.

- Como não gostaria...? – e, voltando seu olhar para Hyoga – Quando foi que você veio aqui?

- Antes de me mudar para perto de você, eu tive de fazer algumas viagens de ida e volta para colher as ervas, lembra? Passei por aqui algumas vezes, para cortar caminho, e fiquei realmente admirado em encontrar esse lugar. Infelizmente, naquela época, não pude ficar para apreciar porque estava sempre com muita pressa. Mas hoje... eu queria sentir que posso parar, respirar, apreciar tudo isso. Ao seu lado.

Os dois rapazes então sentaram-se diante do lago, que parecia feito de cristal. Havia um vento muito frio, mas eles não se incomodavam. Naquele momento, nada além deles mesmos importava.

- É uma pena que tenhamos de partir antes do inverno chegar. – falou Hyoga, quebrando o confortável silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles.

- Por que diz isso?

- É que... nos lugares em que o inverno é mais rigoroso, como aqui, lagos como esse costumam ter sua superfície congelada.

- Sim. E...? – indagou Ikki, ainda sem entender aonde o outro queria chegar.

- Em algumas terras por onde passei, vi que as pessoas tinham um interessante hábito... Elas inventaram uma alternativa de locomoção rápida sobre áreas congeladas.

- É mesmo? Que curioso...

- Sim; curioso e bastante divertido. Eu tinha me encantado em ver as pessoas deslizando sobre a água congelada e resolvi experimentar para ver como era. E, devo dizer, foi incrivelmente agradável... Ao deslizar pelo gelo, a sensação de liberdade é enorme, você sente que está voando...

- Ah...entendo. Está chateado porque vamos para um lugar em que o inverno não é tão forte... e lá não haverá lagos congelados...

- Sim... E é uma pena. Seria muito divertido...

Ikki observou como os olhos de Hyoga brilhavam diante dessa recordação. Então, sem pensar muito, levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao lago.

- Ikki, o que você vai...? – começou a perguntar o loiro, mas não teve chance de terminar a frase.

O moreno havia se aproximado o bastante do lago. Ajoelhou-se então à beira dele, fechou os olhos, concentrou-se e respirou fundo. Levou então sua mão até a água e, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a superfície do lago, fez com que a esta começasse a congelar.

Hyoga assistiu a tudo isso sem conseguir reagir. Diante de seus olhos, viu como o moreno, em questão de segundos, congelara toda a superfície do lago. De fato, os treinos dos últimos meses resultaram em algo realmente espantoso. Ikki estava já bastante poderoso.

- Pronto. – disse, depois de levantar-se – Pode se divertir agora. – e abriu um encantador sorriso.

- Eu... ahn... – falou o loiro, um pouco sem jeito – É que eu não vim equipado para isso. Para deslizar pelo lago, eu precisaria de sapatos mais apropriados...

- Apropriados como? – questionou o moreno, voltando a se aproximar de Hyoga.

- É necessário que haja uma lâmina na base dos sapatos e nós não temos como...

- Sei... – interrompeu-o Ikki, pensativo – Sente-se ali. – disse, apontando para uma pedra, como quem acabava de ter uma idéia.

Hyoga apenas obedeceu, sem imaginar o que o outro estava pensando em fazer. Ikki, por sua vez, abaixou-se como que examinando os sapatos do loiro. Então, passando a mão por cima deles, fez surgir uma lâmina de gelo na sola de cada um dos calçados do loiro, que apenas olhava admirado para o que o moreno fazia.

- Assim está bom? – perguntou Ikki, por fim.

- Está... perfeito. – falou, maravilhado. Percebia o que acabava de acontecer. Ao seu modo muito particular, Ikki tentava agradá-lo, fazendo algo que entendia como sendo muito especial para o loiro – Só está faltando uma coisa.

- O quê? – interrogou o moreno, preocupado. Mas seja lá o que estivesse faltando, ele daria um jeito de resolver. Queria fazer desse um momento perfeito para o loiro.

- Está faltando você colocar lâminas nos seus sapatos também. Afinal, você vai ali comigo. – respondeu, muito sorridente.

- Eu? Não; não... fiz isso só para você. Vai lá; eu vou ficar vendo aqui...

- Não vai ter graça se eu for sozinho. Vamos lá, Ikki. Você vai gostar.

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes, Hyoga. É melhor não...

- Eu ajudo você. Vamos; não me negue isso... – o loiro dava mostras de que não iria abrir mão da companhia do moreno. Compreendendo isso, Ikki suspirou resignado. Com um gesto das mãos, fez surgir também as lâminas de gelo em seus sapatos e então seguiu com o loiro para o lago congelado.

No começo, Ikki viu-se um tanto desajeitado, escorregando mais que deslizando sobre a grossa camada de gelo. Mas Hyoga o auxiliava, evitando que este caísse. Depois de um tempo, o moreno foi se acostumando e os dois, lado a lado, deslizavam juntos pelo gelo, rindo alto e divertindo-se como nunca. De fato, Ikki experimentava a sensação plena de liberdade, de estar voando ao lado de Hyoga. E isso era muito mais do que ele poderia desejar.

Enquanto isso, escondidos atrás de algumas árvores e observando a tudo o que acontecia desde o momento em que os jovens deixaram a taverna, Muldovar e Lasho assistiam calados a essa cena. O conde se via bastante pensativo e sua aparência sombria denotava que ele não gostava nem um pouco de ver os rumos que essa história estava tomando. Então, finalmente, falou com sua voz bastante fria:

- O meu grande problema é esse forasteiro. Se eu tirá-lo do meu caminho, tudo há de se resolver.

- E... como pretende fazer isso, mestre?

Sem se importar em dar uma resposta ao pajem, o conde fechou os olhos e concentrou-se.

No lago, Ikki e Hyoga continuavam rindo e deslizando pelo gelo. Em dado momento, entretanto, o loiro ficou um pouco sério e, mantendo os olhos no gelo, perguntou timidamente:

- E você? Quando vai me deixar ouvi-lo cantar?

- Como é? – falou Ikki, que não esperava por essa pergunta.

- Ora, você me entendeu. – continuou dizendo Hyoga – Você me falou que adorava cantar, e que inclusive chamava muito a atenção das pessoas... de garotas, especialmente.

- Ah, eu não sei, Hyoga... Desde aquele dia, eu nunca mais cantei e... não creio que poderia voltar a...

- Tudo bem, então. – cortou Hyoga, um pouco emburrado – É só que, como você já cantou para tantas garotas, pensei que poderia me deixar conhecer esse seu lado também. Mas tudo bem, já entendi; esse é o Ikki que só as garotas podem conhecer...

- Espere um pouco! – riu Ikki - Você está com... ciúmes?

- Claro que não! – respondeu, tentando parecer indignado – Eu só queria entender por que você não...

Nesse momento, o loiro desequilibrou-se momentaneamente e foi amparado pelo moreno, que o impediu de cair. Quando este ajudou o outro a se erguer por completo, os rostos de ambos estavam muito próximos.

- Eu... – continuou Hyoga, com a voz baixa, os olhos fixos em Ikki – ... Eu só queria entender por que não quer me mostrar esse seu lado...

- Talvez porque eu tenha coisas mais interessantes a mostrar... – respondeu o moreno, com sua voz rouca, aproximando sua face do outro de tal forma que, ao pronunciar essa última frase, sua boca já roçava os lábios de Hyoga...

Nesse instante, um tremor do gelo sob seus pés os assustou e fez com que o momento, mais uma vez, se perdesse.

- Ikki? O que está havendo? – perguntou Hyoga, sentindo o gelo tremer cada vez mais forte.

- Eu... eu não sei! – respondeu o moreno, apoiando o loiro contra seu corpo, como se assim pudesse protegê-lo.

Viram então que o gelo começava a se partir. Entendendo o que acontecia, Ikki segurou com força a mão de Hyoga e começou a puxá-lo para saírem dali:

- Corre, Hyoga! O gelo vai se partir todo!

O loiro correu o quanto pôde, mas o gelo se partiu mais rápido e o alcançou logo, despedaçando-se sob seus pés.

- Ikki! – conseguiu gritar o loiro, antes de cair dentro da água gelada, diante do olhar desesperado do moreno.

- Hyoga! – bradou o moreno que, sem pensar duas vezes, atirou-se dentro da água para resgatar o loiro.

Dentro da água e debaixo da grossa camada de gelo que ainda cobria boa parte da superfície do lago, Ikki viu Hyoga tentar ao máximo voltar à superfície, mas parecia que algo o sugava para baixo, pois não importava o quanto este se esforçasse, era em vão.

O moreno tentou então ajudá-lo, mas em vez de conseguir puxá-lo para cima, sentia que o corpo de Hyoga era tragado cada vez com mais força para as profundezas do lago. Quando percebeu que o loiro começava a ficar sem ar, desesperou-se e envolveu-o em seus braços, como se com esse abraço pudesse protegê-lo da água e do frio congelante.

Sentia que também o ar lhe escapava dos pulmões e, quando estava prestes a perder o sentidos, olhou para o loiro, cujos olhos já estavam cerrados e, compreendendo que a vida se esvaía de seus corpos, sorriu com amargura e, então, deitou nos lábios de Hyoga o primeiro beijo de amor entre eles.

E logo tudo se fez escuro; já não havia mais nada além de trevas...

**Continua...**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ A música presente neste capítulo chama-se "This is the night", do Clay Aiken.  
_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Lua Prateada.**_


	9. Um problema que pode se tornar vantagem

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 9**

- Com licença, meu senhor. Posso lhe falar por um momento?

- Lasho? – respondeu o conde, em um tom de voz que deixava claro que ele não havia gostado da interrupção – Não vê que estou ocupado?

- Tudo bem, Muldovar. – falou o rei Markash, levantando-se de sua cadeira e indicando que a conversa que estavam tendo terminava ali – Já fiz a minha parte por aqui. Agora, dependerá de você.

- Majestade, eu... Eu só não consigo compreender por que isso é tão importante... – tentou falar o conde, demonstrando grande preocupação em sua voz.

- Você conhece Licahla, meu bom amigo. Sabe como ela é...

- Mas... essa é a questão... como o que ela pensa pode ser assim tão importante...?

- Muldovar. – falou o rei, severamente – Licahla é minha esposa e rainha de Onel. É evidente que o que ela pensa é importante.

- Claro, majestade... certamente que sim; eu não quis dizer o contrário... – continuou o conde, suando frio – Só quis dizer que talvez devêssemos relevar o que ela falou, afinal... Ora, o senhor bem sabe como são as mulheres... – e tentou forçar um sorriso que disfarçasse seu nervosismo.

- Na verdade, Muldovar, não sei. – o rei continuava sério – O que está tentando dizer?

- Meu senhor... As mulheres, por vezes, são emotivas demais... Muitas vezes, elas ignoram a razão para agir de acordo com o coração. É evidente que não vejo nisso um defeito, mas, em certas ocasiões, é preciso que a razão prevaleça. E, nesse caso em particular... não vejo como a rainha possa estar sendo racional. O que ela pede é desnecessário e, de certo modo... Irracional!

- Confio em minha esposa, Muldovar. Se ela acredita que isso é o certo, devo apoiá-la.

- Não digo que deva fazer o oposto, majestade... – Muldovar já cerrava seu punho com força, tentando controlar a raiva que ia tomando conta dele – Mas... pense comigo... Devemos ser racionais agora... precisamos ser frios, lógicos e...

- Sabe, Muldovar... Agora, tendo essa conversa com você, certifico-me de que Licahla está certa em seu julgamento. Você precisa mesmo me mostrar um outro lado seu para que eu realmente possa lhe confiar o cargo de meu vizir real.

- Meu senhor, por favor... seja razoável... Já não provei minha capacidade? Minha fidelidade? Já não lhe dei todas as provas de que sou a pessoa mais indicada para ocupar tal posto...?

- Não. Como Licahla bem apontou, falta algo muito importante, que você precisa me provar que possui. Enfim; não vou mais discutir sobre isso. Minha posição está tomada. – e, sem esperar resposta do conde, deu meia-volta e deixou o salão.

Lasho, assim que se viu a sós com o conde, correu até ele, de forma que fazia transparecer sua inquietação:

- Mestre...? Eu preciso falar com o senhor... É urgente...

- Lasho! – bradou o conde – Não vê que agora não é um bom momento? – e voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa.

- Mas... mestre... é importante...

- Lasho, o cargo de vizir real pode estar escapando de minhas mãos nesse exato instante. Preciso cuidar desse problema agora e nada é mais importante que isso nesse momento, entendeu?

- Mestre, mas o que tenho a lhe falar é sobre um outro plano seu que... também deu errado...

* * *

Os olhos abriram-se vagarosamente. Suas pálpebras pareciam mais pesadas que o de costume.

Via-se confuso. Onde estava? O que havia acontecido?

E, de repente, uma série de imagens veio à sua mente de uma vez.

O bosque, o lago, o gelo... Ikki!

Hyoga levantou-se rápido e sentiu o corpo dolorido. Percebeu que estava em uma carroça, sobre um monte de feno. E, ao seu lado... estava Ikki.

O moreno estava desacordado e o loiro, pensando no pior, sentiu o coração disparar. Aproximou-se do rosto do outro e pôde constatar que ele respirava. Dessa forma, Hyoga pôde também respirar aliviado.

- Ikki? Ikki, acorde... – falou o loiro, sacudindo levemente o outro. Mas Ikki não dava qualquer resposta.

Nesse momento, Hyoga olhou ao seu redor e viu que estavam em frente à cabana de Ikki. E percebeu que tudo estava recoberto por uma grossa camada de neve... Sentiu-se confuso, pois não estava com frio, e não vestia roupas que o abrigassem devidamente da baixa temperatura. Estava com as mesmas vestes que usara naquela noite com Ikki... aquela noite cujos acontecimentos confundiam-se na cabeça do loiro. Lembrava-se de ter caído na água... e Ikki fora atrás dele. Mas e depois? Como saíram de lá? E há quanto tempo estava desacordado?

Olhou novamente ao redor e viu que, pela quantidade de neve no chão, ele ficara inconsciente por, no mínimo, um dia inteiro.

E então, sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si mais uma vez. Pulou da carroça e dirigiu-se apressadamente para o celeiro.

Lá dentro, encontrou sua mãe deitada sobre a cama. Correu até ela e tentou acordá-la uma, duas, três vezes. Mas Natássia sequer se movia. Respirava, assim como Ikki, mas tão fraco que parecia que, a qualquer momento, daria seu último suspiro. O rapaz loiro mal conseguia pensar, tomado pela angústia. Cogitou a possibilidade de buscar ervas para fazer um chá para sua mãe. Mas logo lembrou-se: o campo já devia estar todo coberto por essa grossa camada de neve. Já não havia mais ervas... e sua mãe despedia-se da vida, de tal forma que o jovem viajante nada poderia fazer para evitar essa fatalidade.

Esgotado, enfraquecido, desesperado e impotente, Hyoga, que estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama, mergulhou o rosto sobre os lençóis que cobriam sua mãe e começou a chorar.

- Então é verdade... – uma voz cortou o silêncio entremeado por soluços – Você... sobreviveu. – o homem olhava para Hyoga como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

Hyoga levantou o rosto amargurado. Havia reconhecido aquela voz:

- Conde Muldovar... – falou, em um fio de voz.

Muldovar ainda não conseguia reagir. Olhou para Lasho interrogativamente:

- Quando saí daqui, ele estava inconsciente, assim como Ikki! – disse Lasho, como se tivesse de se justificar por algo.

Nesse momento, como se a lembrança de Ikki o tivesse despertado, Hyoga olhou na direção da porta, recordando-se de que o moreno ainda jazia sobre a carroça, exposto a todo aquele frio.

Levantou-se e caminhou com a pressa até a porta, onde foi interrompido pelo conde Muldovar:

- Aonde vai? – perguntou secamente.

- Vou levar Ikki para dentro da cabana. Está muito frio lá fora.

- Ikki não precisa disso. – respondeu o conde, com os dentes à mostra – Ele tem grande resistência ao frio ou ao calor, esqueceu-se? Ele treinou para isso; ele tem preparo para suportar isso...

Hyoga ignorou o comentário do conde e foi até a carroça. Lá chegando, percebeu que o corpo de Ikki tremia muito, o que preocupou bastante o loiro. Puxou-o para si, com delicadeza, tomou-o em seus braços e carregou-o para dentro da casa.

Após acomodá-lo em sua cama, Hyoga foi colocar um pouco d´água para esquentar. Pensava em fazer compressas com água quente, talvez um chá para Ikki e também para sua mãe... O rapaz loiro suspirou. Ele mesmo sentia-se fraco, mas tinha de fazer algo. Entretanto, sentia muito medo de não ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa...

Quando Muldovar e Lasho entraram na cabana, Hyoga sustentava um olhar vazio, olhando, pela janela, para toda aquela neve. O conde preferiu evitar o jovem loiro e foi direto até o quarto de Ikki. Lá chegando, constatou que o moreno tinha febre:

- Lasho... como isso é possível? – falou o conde, em voz baixa, para não ser ouvido por Hyoga.

- Não sei, meu senhor.

- Ikki tinha preparo suficiente para suportar todo esse frio... Aliás, por que ele ainda está inconsciente? A água fria e congelante daquele lago mataria uma pessoa comum, como esse... forasteiro. Mas Ikki tinha força suficiente para ficar lá por muito tempo e o máximo que poderia ocorrer seria ele perder os sentidos, mas nunca ficar nesse estado... – e virando-se para seu pajem – Faz quantos dias, Lasho?

- Três dias, mestre.

- Três dias! Três dias era tempo mais que suficiente para que ele houvesse recobrado as forças, despertado... No entanto, ele não apenas se mantém desacordado como também se vê fraco e doente! E o outro, ao contrário, está em pé, forte, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não compreendo...! – Muldovar estava estupefato.

- Bem... vai ver, Ikki não era tão forte quanto o senhor pensava, mestre. – sorriu discretamente o pajem.

- Que absurdo, Lasho. Ikki detinha um poder fantástico e você sabia disso.

- À primeira vista, é o que podia parecer, mestre... Mas talvez estivéssemos enganados. E essa é a prova: Ikki não teve forças suficientes para passar por essa provação. Ele agora se vê completamente enfraquecido, enquanto o forasteiro, que não tem poder algum, exibe a força e energia que deveriam estar presentes em Ikki. Por isso, se uma pessoa normal conseguiu resistir quando Ikki sucumbiu, sou obrigado a concluir que seu afilhado é mais fraco do que imaginávamos. – destilou o pajem, com alguma satisfação.

De repente, os olhos de Muldovar se iluminaram como se ele houvesse compreendido algo:

- Espere um pouco! Repita o que acabou de dizer, Lasho!

- Repetir o quê, mestre? Que Ikki é fraco?

- Não, Lasho! A idéia que você acabou de apresentar... Ora, mas é claro! Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?

- Perdão, mestre... mas não estou conseguindo acompanhar seu raciocínio...

- Lasho, Ikki nutria sentimentos por esse forasteiro... Eu já sabia disso, mas não esperava que tais sentimentos fossem tão fortes a ponto de ele estar disposto a dar sua vida por ele...

- Mestre, ainda não entendo aonde quer chegar.

- Ikki está, de fato, muito poderoso. Mais do que eu imaginava... – o conde coçava o queixo, animado – Ele está despertando muito poder, e até mais rápido do que eu esperava. Quem diria que ele conseguiria evoluir tanto em tão pouco tempo?

- Evoluir? – exaltou-se Lasho – Mestre, Ikki está doente e enfraquecido! Como pode achá-lo forte se...

- Lasho, mas será que você é tão incapaz assim de entender o que digo? Tente observar a situação por outra perspectiva! Ikki, na verdade, está tão forte que foi capaz de salvar não apenas ele mesmo, mas Hyoga também!

O pajem ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas, nesse instante, compreendeu o que Muldovar estava dizendo:

- Percebe agora? Ikki conseguiu proteger o forasteiro, transferindo-lhe grande parte de sua energia; o suficiente para que o rapaz sobrevivesse. E, mesmo passando tanta energia para o outro, ainda assim, restou o bastante para que ele não morresse!

- Está bem, mestre, já entendi. – falou Lasho, frustrado ao perceber, mais uma vez, quão grande era a diferença de poderes entre eles – Mas e quanto ao fato de... seu plano ter dado errado? – disse, buscando mudar de assunto.

- Ah, sim... Temos ainda esse problema... – respondeu Muldovar.

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_- Mestre, o que você fez? – espantou-se Lasho, ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de ver._

_- O que era preciso para tirar esse forasteiro de nossas vidas._

_- Mas... era parte do seu plano que Ikki também morresse?_

_- Ikki não vai morrer, Lasho. Quanta ingenuidade de sua parte. – falou o conde, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos no lago, cuja camada de gelo estava agora toda despedaçada._

_- Não? Mas então... como espera que ele sobreviva? Os dois já estão lá embaixo há algum tempo... Acho que Ikki não conseguiu encontrar o forasteiro para trazê-lo à superfície._

_- Mesmo que o tenha encontrado, ele não conseguirá salvá-lo. Fiz com que o corpo do rapaz fosse tragado com toda a força para o fundo do lago._

_- Meu senhor, Ikki é teimoso. Não vai desistir de salvar Hyoga, ainda mais agora que percebemos o que ele sente por esse forasteiro. E, se não conseguir salvá-lo, creio que preferirá morrer a seu lado..._

_- Não duvido disso. – respondeu o conde, retirando-se dali calmamente._

_- E... o senhor não se importa? – Lasho estava confuso – Não deseja que ele morra; mas não parece preocupado em tirá-lo da água o quanto antes..._

_- Ikki é perfeitamente capaz de aguentar um pouco mais. Ele foi treinado para isso._

_- Então... vamos esperar que ele regresse à superfície depois de perceber que não pode salvar o forasteiro?_

_- Claro que não, Lasho. Que pensamento ridículo! – zombou o conde – Ikki deve estar, a essa altura, desacordado. Não tem como ele voltar à superfície por conta própria..._

_O pajem sentiu o orgulho ferido pelas palavras do conde. Calou-se; a ele pouco interessava mesmo se o moreno viveria ou morreria..._

_Quando o conde montou em seu cavalo, olhou para o céu e percebeu que o inverno chegaria mais cedo que o previsto. Então, virou-se para seu pajem, que também se preparava para montar em seu cavalo e disse-lhe:_

_- Vá até aquela taverna que fica aqui perto e peça socorro. Diga que ouviu gelo se partindo e que pessoas caíram na água. Alguns homens deverão sair para resgatá-los, mas você não deverá ir junto. E evite ao máximo que vejam seu rosto, ou que o vejam com cuidado. Não quero que seja reconhecido quando as pessoas da taverna o virem novamente._

_- Como assim? _

_- Alguns homens deverão vir até aqui e conseguirão retirar Ikki e Hyoga da água. Bem, quando finalmente aqui chegarem, o forasteiro já deverá ter morrido. Mas Ikki, graças aos treinamentos de controle corpóreo que vínhamos fazendo, estará ainda vivo. Ele tem força o suficiente para manter seu corpo em uma temperatura ideal, além de ser também capaz de suportar a falta de ar por muito mais tempo que o normal. No entanto, ele deverá gastar muita energia nesse processo, de modo que deverá ficar desacordado por uns... três dias, ao cabo dos quais você deverá aparecer, reclamando-o como seu amigo desaparecido. E, nesse momento, não seria interessante que percebessem ser você a mesma pessoa que os alertou sobre o acidente._

_- Mas por que ir atrás de pessoas na taverna? Por que não tirá-lo daqui agora mesmo?_

_- Porque se essas pessoas o resgatarem, elas mesmas irão cuidar dele durante esses três dias. Você quer ficar cuidando dele durante esse tempo, Lasho?_

_- Não, meu senhor. – compreendeu o pajem – Obrigado por me poupar desse serviço._

_- Não agradeça. Estou poupando-o desse trabalho porque, nesses dias que virão, começarão os preparativos para a festa em que serei nomeado vizir real e precisarei de sua ajuda para resolver alguns últimos detalhes antes da grande noite._

_- Claro, meu senhor. Então... devo partir agora mesmo?_

_- Sim. E não se esqueça: assim que os homens deixarem a taverna para resgatar Ikki, desapareça. Eles não devem vê-lo mais que o necessário. Vou agora para o castelo; tenho assuntos a respeito de minha nomeação a tratar com o rei. Depois de cumprida sua tarefa, vá também para o castelo encontrar-me e dizer se tudo saiu conforme o planejado. Daqui a três dias, você voltará à taverna para levar Ikki de volta à cabana._

_- Certo, mestre. – ia partindo quando lembrou-se de mais uma coisa – Ah, meu senhor... ia me esquecendo. E quanto à mãe do forasteiro? O que fazemos com ela?_

_- Deixe-a. – respondeu o conde, com rispidez – Ela ficará sozinha por esses três dias e, fraca como estava, não deverá sobreviver para receber a notícia de que seu filho morreu. É até melhor assim; que eles se encontrem na outra vida. Agora vá, Lasho. Está ficando cada vez mais frio. Se demorar muito, os homens não virão por medo de serem pegos pela nevasca que se aproxima..._

_- Sim, senhor. – respondeu o pajem que, em seguida, montou em seu cavalo e partiu dali._

_Três dias depois, Lasho retornou à taverna conforme o combinado com seu mestre. Tudo havia corrido de acordo com o planejado: a festa de nomeação do conde para o posto de vizir real parecia estar bem encaminhada, e agora Lasho vinha buscar Ikki para levá-lo de volta à cabana. Já havia escutado, por alto, que o moreno tinha sido resgatado no mesmo dia em que alertara aos homens da taverna sobre o acidente. Assim, ao entrar na taverna, dirigiu-se rápido para a taverneira, a fim de executar o quanto antes a tarefa de que tinha sido incumbido:_

_- Olá, minha boa senhora! Talvez possa me ajudar... Venho de muito longe em busca de um amigo meu, que está desaparecido. Disseram-me que ele poderia estar aqui, pois há três noites, resgataram um homem que se afogava em um lago congelado, não é mesmo?_

_- Oh, sim, sim! – respondeu a velha senhora, enquanto servia vinho para alguns clientes – Fizemos o resgate antes da tempestade de neve começar. _

_- E... conseguiram retirá-lo da água?_

_- Foi muito difícil, mas meu marido e outros homens conseguiram resgatar os dois._

_- Ah, sim... havia mais alguém?_

_- Havia, sim. E, felizmente, conseguiram retirar os dois com vida._

_- Com vida? Os dois? – Lasho não soube disfarçar sua perturbação ao ouvir essa notícia._

_- Sim. Isso não é bom? – estranhou a taverneira, ao ver as feições daquele rapaz que tinha diante de si contraírem-se de angústia._

_- É... É claro que sim. – tentou se recompor – Eu... posso ver se o homem que resgataram é meu amigo? Porque, se for, gostaria de levá-lo para casa._

_- E o que fazemos com o outro rapaz? _

_- Bem... eu... – Lasho coçou a cabeça, nervoso – Se estavam juntos, meu amigo deve conhecê-lo, então... se for o caso, eu o levo também. _

_Assim, a taverneira encaminhou Lasho para os quartos da taverna, nos quais muitas viajantes se hospedavam para passar a noite. Abriu a porta de um deles e Lasho, assim que entrou, encontrou Ikki deitado sobre uma cama e, na outra, Hyoga._

_- Estão aí. – falou a taverneira, apontando para os dois – Desde que os retiramos da água, estão inconscientes. Mas acho que já estão bem melhor do que há três dias e, em breve, devem despertar._

_O assombro em ver Hyoga vivo impedia Lasho de reagir. A senhora então perguntou:_

_- E afinal... é seu amigo ou não?_

_- É, sim. – conseguiu dizer o pajem – Eu... devo levá-lo agora. E levarei também o outro._

_- Tem como levar os dois?_

_- Sim, estou com uma carroça aí em frente. – Lasho falava, visivelmente nervoso._

_Dessa forma, depois de deixar a taverna com Ikki e Hyoga acomodados sobre um monte de feno na carroça, Lasho partiu em direção à cabana com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos que seguiam basicamente uma única dúvida: "E agora? Com o forasteiro vivo, o que Muldovar irá fazer?"_

_Compreendendo que era uma situação grave, Lasho concluiu ser imprescindível que Muldovar ficasse a par dessa situação o mais rápido possível. Assim, tão logo chegou à cabana, não se deu sequer ao trabalho de levar os dois rapazes para dentro da casa; pegou seu cavalo com pressa e partiu rumo ao castelo._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

- Por que não resolveu o problema você mesmo quando viu que ele estava vivo? – rosnou o conde.

- Eu... – Lasho hesitou em responder – Eu fiquei um pouco apreensivo, mestre. Ele tinha sobrevivido quando não havia chances disso ocorrer! Algo tinha acontecido e eu não sabia o que era... Então, achei melhor chamar o senhor para decidir o que faríamos a respeito.

- Entendo. Além de não possuir iniciativa, você é um covarde. – e olhou com desprezo para seu criado, que mantinha a cabeça baixa – Bem, vou resolver isso logo. Tenho muitos problemas para tratar no castelo com o rei e já perdi tempo demais por sua causa.

- Por minha causa, mestre? – indignou-se o pajem.

- Sim, por sua causa. Afinal, você não soube cuidar deste problema por conta própria e me fez vir até aqui perder meu precioso tempo.

- Mas... a culpa não é minha, mestre! Foi Ikki quem complicou tudo! – Lasho começava a elevar seu tom de voz – Foi ele quem decidiu dar parte de sua energia para salvar a vida do forasteiro e...

- Como é? – Hyoga estava parado à porta do quarto segurando uma vasilha com água quente – Ikki... salvou a minha vida? – perguntou o rapaz loiro, que ouvira apenas a última frase dita pelo pajem.

- Obrigado pela sua discrição, Lasho. – falou o conde, em um tom de reprovação. E, virando-se para Hyoga – Sim; meu pupilo sacrificou-se por você. Não havia compreendido isso até agora? – disse com frieza em sua voz.

- Eu... eu não sei... – Hyoga parecia perdido – Eu ainda não entendo o que aconteceu... Não consegui parar para pensar no que houve... Não compreendo como sobrevivi e cheguei aqui... – o viajante parecia estar ainda em estado de choque.

- Vocês chegaram aqui porque Lasho os trouxe. Ele os encontrou em uma taverna, onde ficaram por três dias depois de terem sido resgatados. E você está vivo porque Ikki esteve disposto a morrer para salvá-lo. Ele passou boa parte de sua energia vital para que você sobrevivesse, mas em compensação, ele agora está aqui, em um estado deplorável. – respondeu o conde, com os dentes à mostra.

Hyoga colocava sobre a testa de Ikki uma compressa de água quente enquanto ouvia as palavras austeras do conde. Seu coração se apertava cada vez mais. Ainda se via muito confuso, mas compreendia bem que as duas pessoas que mais amava sofriam por sua culpa:

- Eu... sinto muito. É tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse forçado Ikki a ir até o lago, se não fosse pela minha estúpida idéia de deslizarmos sobre o gelo congelado... nada disso teria acontecido e Ikki não estaria desse jeito agora... – Hyoga falava mais para si mesmo que para os dois homens que o ouviam calados – E minha pobre mãe... Ela não teria ficado abandonada, prestes a perder a vida por conta da falta de seu filho...

O conde percebeu quão fraco e confuso se via o rapaz loiro e um sorriso discreto desenhou-se em sua face. Uma das grandes habilidades de Muldovar era encontrar meios de tirar proveito da fraqueza dos outros. E, em seu íntimo, algo lhe dizia que poderia se beneficiar muito do estado em que Hyoga se encontrava agora.

- Existe algo... qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para me redimir do mal que fiz a Ikki? – a pergunta era sincera e a voz demonstrava disposição em realmente acatar o que lhe mandassem fazer.

- O melhor que pode fazer é se afastar dele. Ikki tem uma vida aqui e você o confundiu, fazendo-o acreditar que o que você queria era também do desejo dele.

Hyoga ouviu aquilo sem discordar ou rebater as palavras do conde. O viajante já não tinha tanta certeza de tudo o que pensava antes.

- E... em relação a minha mãe? O senhor saberia me dizer se há algo que ainda possa ser feito para salvá-la? – a voz vinha carregada de uma humildade que muito agradava ao conde. De fato, essa situação começava a lhe parecer cada vez mais vantajosa...

- É muito difícil. Nesses três dias, o corpo dela se enfraqueceu muito. Lasho, que vinha aqui todos os dias, até tentou cuidar de sua pobre mãe, enquanto procurava por vocês dois, que haviam desaparecido... – mentiu o conde – Mas o que ele poderia fazer se não havia mais ervas? Afinal, a tempestade de neve já havia encoberto todo aquele campo...

Hyoga olhou para Lasho e, com um sorriso verdadeiro, disse:

- Muito obrigado por tentar cuidar de minha mãe...

O pajem acenou com a cabeça, aceitando o agradecimento do loiro; mas, em seguida, desviou o rosto por não conseguir encarar aquele sorriso que o outro lhe direcionava.

Depois, voltando a olhar para o conde, Hyoga prosseguiu:

- Mas o senhor não disse que é impossível fazer algo pela minha mãe. Falou apenas que é muito difícil...

- Deveras. – respondeu o conde, sentindo algum contentamento dentro de si. Sua intuição estava certa; ele tinha muito a ganhar com o ocorrido.

- Então... o que pode ser feito? – a voz de Hyoga mostrava determinação – Não importa quão difícil ou doloroso isso possa ser para mim. Eu aceito fazer qualquer coisa para salvar minha mãe.

- Tem certeza, meu jovem? Às vezes, falamos que somos capazes de qualquer coisa, mas não é bem isso que queremos dizer... há sempre um limite que...

- Não há limites nesse caso. Eu faço qualquer coisa. Se me disser que preciso dar minha vida em troca da dela, não hesitarei em fazê-lo.

- Ah... então creio que chegamos a um entendimento. – sorriu o conde, de forma sombria – Mas não se preocupe; não terá de dar sua vida por ela. Bem, não literalmente...

- O que preciso fazer? – perguntou o rapaz, ansioso.

- Logo explicarei. Primeiro, preciso dar uma olhada em alguns dos livros de magia que tenho aqui para me assegurar de algumas coisas. – e, vendo a angústia nos olhos do loiro, continuou: – Não se preocupe; tenho certeza de que há algo que se pode fazer pela sua mãe. Antes, porém, é necessário que me recorde de alguns detalhes para que tudo seja feito da forma adequada...

- Bem... está certo, então. Vou aproveitar e levar um pouco de água quente para minha mãe enquanto faz sua pesquisa.

- Faça isso, meu rapaz. Daqui a pouco, Lasho e eu seguiremos até o celeiro para encontrá-lo.

Hyoga então adiantou-se para pegar a vasilha que estava ao lado da cama de Ikki. Nesse instante, fitou o rapaz que permanecia adormecido, ignorando tudo que se passava ali. Ao olhar para o moreno, sentiu algo parecido com a sensação de um possível arrependimento do que estava prestes a fazer. Mas calou esse sentimento que insistia em se fazer presente, alertando-o sobre um erro que poderia custar-lhe muito. Sacudiu a cabeça como se pudesse espantar esses pensamentos e suspirou. Enfim, tomou a vasilha com água em suas mãos e deixou o quarto.

Assim que se viram a sós, Lasho apressou-se em perguntar:

- O que está pensando em fazer, mestre? Vai mesmo ajudar o forasteiro? Pensei que o quisesse morto...

- Isso foi antes de perceber que ele me é muito mais útil vivo, Lasho. – respondeu o conde, observando Hyoga caminhar até o celeiro pela janela do pequeno quarto.

- Útil? Como...?

- Esse rapaz é a solução que eu buscava. Com ele, poderei resolver dois problemas de uma só vez.

O pajem franziu a testa como quem tentava entender.

- Eu tenho um trunfo em minhas mãos, Lasho. Graças a ele, eu conseguirei não apenas resolver meus problemas com Ikki, como também serei capaz de solucionar minha situação com o rei e, principalmente, com a rainha de Onel. Tudo isso de uma única vez. – os olhos negros de Muldovar brilhavam de satisfação.

No celeiro, Hyoga caminhava com pressa até o leito de sua mãe. No entanto, quando já se via bastante próximo a ela, tropeçou em um pedaço de madeira e a água quente voou na direção da cama. Em um gesto instintivo, Hyoga fez um movimento com a mão, como se assim pudesse impedir que a água se derramasse sobre o corpo inerte de Natássia. E foi nesse instante que algo incrível aconteceu diante de seus olhos.

A água que caía, ante esse movimento, congelou-se...

... caiu sobre o chão...

... e espatifou-se em inúmeros cristais de gelo sobre o solo.

O rapaz loiro, que estava ajoelhado por conta de sua queda, olhou incrédulo para suas próprias mãos. Então lembrou-se de algo que Muldovar havia falado...

Ikki transferira-lhe parte de sua energia vital para protegê-lo, para salvá-lo...

E, ao que parecia, havia transferido algo mais...

**Continua...**


	10. Aliado ao inimigo

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 10**

**- **Tem certeza, meu querido?

- Foi o que me informaram. Espero, sinceramente, que seja verdade. Creio que você também, não?

- Não sei ao certo. Para ser honesta, não achei que ele fosse capaz... aliás, ainda não consigo acreditar que ele seja...

- Licahla! Entendo que tem suas preocupações e reservas em relação a Muldovar, mas criar imposições com o único propósito de impedi-lo de assumir o posto de vizir real é demais! Pensei que, ao colocar tal imposição para ele, estivesse realmente pensando no melhor para o reino de Onel...

- E eu estou pensando no melhor para o nosso reino, Markash! E impus essa condição porque acho essencial que uma pessoa tão importante quanto o vizir real seja capaz de demonstrar preocupação, apego, sentimentos por outrem. E não nego: eu, de fato, acho que Muldovar seja incapaz de amar alguém que não seja ele mesmo.

- Bem, minha querida... ao que parece, é o que vamos descobrir agora.

* * *

- Onde... onde é que eu estou?

- Ah. Até que enfim acordou.

- Lasho? É você?

- Que maravilha... só falta estar cego, para me dar ainda mais trabalho.

- Eu... não estou cego – tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo ainda se encontrava bastante fraco – É que... está escuro aqui.

- Não está tão escuro assim. Há uma vela acesa ao seu lado.

Era verdade, havia uma fonte de luz ali. Então, por que estava tão difícil enxergar? Piscou os olhos azuis algumas vezes... e percebeu que, aos poucos, ia conseguindo ver as coisas ao seu redor.

- Já me sinto melhor. – disse, fazendo um esforço imenso para erguer seu corpo e sentar-se na cama. Não queria mostrar-se tão fraco na frente de Lasho, apesar de sentir-se assim – Consigo enxergar agora.

- Que fantástico. – zombou Lasho – Fique aí; vou buscar algo para você comer. – e levantou-se para seguir as instruções que seu mestre havia lhe passado.

Ikki, meio que a contragosto, obedeceu a ordem do pajem. Mesmo que quisesse, não seria capaz de levantar-se da cama. Ainda estava meio tonto, a cabeça dolorida o impedia de ordenar as idéias...

Subitamente, uma lembrança o fez esquecer-se de toda dor que atormentava seu enfraquecido corpo. Assim, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu deixar sua cama e saiu cambaleando do quarto.

- Ei! Aonde pensa que vai? – repreendeu-o Lasho, que segurava o prato com comida em uma mão enquanto utilizava a outra para obstruir o caminho do moreno.

- Tenho que... ir ao celeiro... – respondeu Ikki, que mal possuía energia suficiente para manter-se em pé – Preciso... ver o Hyoga...

- Ah... – Lasho entendeu que era hora de começar a pôr o plano de Muldovar em ação – Ikki... venha comigo. – essa última frase fora pronunciada em um tom dócil, até mesmo amigável. E Lasho nunca falava com Ikki assim.

O moreno não encontrou forças para se opor ao pajem, que o trouxe de volta para sua cama. Em verdade, nem tentou fazer qualquer coisa nesse sentido. O modo como Lasho falara o tinha assustado.

- Olha... – e suspirou – Eu... nem sei como lhe falar isso...

Ikki, que normalmente teria uma resposta bastante agressiva para esse comentário, nada disse. Em parte pela fraqueza que dominava seu corpo, em parte pelo nervosismo em que o pajem o tinha colocado. Assim, o moreno apenas mantinha seus olhos azuis escuros muito abertos e presos à figura do homem a sua frente.

- Ikki... – falou Lasho, por fim – Eu sinto muito. Hyoga não sobreviveu. – e baixou os olhos.

- Como... como é? – a voz quase não saiu de sua garganta.

- Eu... sinto muito. – disse o pajem, mais uma vez.

O moreno não conseguia dizer nada, mas em seus olhos a angústia se fazia notável.

- Você... tem certeza disso? – perguntou Ikki, com a voz trêmula – Você... o viu? Porque, talvez... – falou, com a voz quase sumindo.

- Sim, Ikki. Eu o vi. Fui eu mesmo quem resgatou você. Tentei salvar Hyoga também, mas... não foi possível. – Lasho falava com uma sinceridade desconcertante.

O moreno não disse mais nada. Havia baixado o rosto e as madeixas de sua franja encobriam-lhe os olhos. Considerando assim que aquele assunto estava encerrado, Lasho levantou-se de sua cadeira e encaminhou-se para a mesa onde havia deixado o prato de comida. Contudo, o gesto não passou disso, pois foi interrompido por mais uma pergunta de Ikki:

- Como você sabia onde estávamos?

Lasho não esperava por essa pergunta agora. Muldovar havia lhe prevenido sobre todas as perguntas que Ikki lhe faria e tinha dito ao pajem que resposta dar a cada uma delas. O jovem criado, no entanto, esperava que o interrogatório ficasse para mais tarde. _"Bom, mas é melhor assim. Livro-me logo disso."_, pensou o rapaz.

- Naquela noite, o conde tinha ficado muito preocupado quando viu você deixando a cabana daquele jeito. Perguntou-me onde estava e eu respondi acreditar que você tivesse ido à vila. Fomos até lá e vimos os cavalos de vocês em frente a uma taverna. Procuramos pelos dois lá dentro, mas nada. Imaginamos que estivessem perto, já que estavam sem seus cavalos. Então, o conde e eu nos separamos para procurá-los. Eu tomei o caminho do bosque que havia ali, próximo à taverna, quando ouvi o barulho de gelo se partindo. E aí... bem... – respirou fundo, como se lhe pesasse contar aquela história – Corri para aquele lago o mais rápido que pude. Mas vocês já haviam afundado. Pensei em chamar o conde para me ajudar, mas até trazê-lo àquele lugar, seria tarde demais para salvar qualquer um de vocês. Por isso, tive de decidir rápido... Eu só conseguiria salvar um. E teve de ser você.

- Eu? Mas por que você...

- Por motivos óbvios, Ikki! – interrompeu-o Lasho – Por mais que simpatizasse com o forasteiro, você era muito mais importante! Você é o afilhado do meu mestre! O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Ikki calou-se diante da reação de Lasho.

- Mas não se preocupe... – continuou o pajem – Isso não muda nada entre nós. Continuo não gostando de você. Você, Ikki, continua sendo meu adversário. Aliás, mais um motivo para eu tê-lo salvo no lugar do viajante... Preciso de você vivo para que um dia eu possa vencê-lo e provar minha superioridade.

Ikki suspirou. Esse era o Lasho que ele conhecia.

- Por isso, você vai tratar de se recuperar o mais rápido possível. Muldovar encarregou-me de alimentá-lo e cuidar de sua recuperação e é isso que pretendo fazer.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Lasho sobre os cuidados que teria com sua saúde, lembrou-se de um fato com que até então não atinara:

- Céus! A mãe de Hyoga! – e fez um gesto de quem pretendia levantar-se novamente da cama.

- Nada disso! – falou Lasho, impedindo que Ikki se erguesse – Você não vai a lugar algum.

- Tenho que ir até o celeiro, Lasho! A mãe de Hyoga deve estar precisando de cuidados!

- Ela não está precisando de nada. É você quem tem de descansar agora.

Uma possibilidade passou então pela cabeça de Ikki. Sentindo o coração apertar-se ainda mais, perguntou em um fio de voz:

- Por favor... não me diga que ela também...

- Ela está viva. Pode ficar despreocupado.

Um sorriso de alívio despontou no rosto do moreno:

- Eu quero vê-la.

- Isso não será possível.

- Vai se cansar de tentar me impedir.

- Ela não está mais no celeiro, Ikki.

- Como assim? – o rapaz surpreendeu-se.

- Conde Muldovar tirou-a de lá.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- O conde só quer o seu bem, Ikki. E ele imaginou que você ficaria muito mal com a morte do forasteiro. Por isso, como forma de tentar amenizar sua dor, Muldovar decidiu que cuidaria da mãe de Hyoga. Então, ele a levou consigo para o castelo.

Ikki ficou estático. Não conseguia processar aquela informação.

- O conde disse que ela teria mais chances de sobreviver se ele a mantivesse por perto. E ele parecia muito determinado a não deixá-la morrer.

Ikki perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. Seria o conde realmente capaz de uma atitude tão humana como essa?

Olhou pela janela do seu quarto. Lá fora, percebia-se uma belíssima noite estrelada. E então lembrou-se da noite em que perdera seus pais.

Naquele dia, Ikki percebera que o conde, apesar de severo, também era capaz de agir de forma mais humana... Afinal, ele o tinha liberado dos treinos e dado a ele dinheiro para comprar um novo alaúde... E depois, ao perder seus pais, fora o conde quem se prontificara a cuidar dele. É; seu padrinho podia não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas, pelo visto, não era das piores...

- Agora, chega de conversa. Você precisa se alimentar. – falou Lasho, interrompendo os pensamentos de Ikki e entregando a ele o prato com comida – Enquanto se alimenta, eu vou lá fora dar água aos cavalos.

- Lasho. – falou Ikki, a voz baixa e encarando o prato em suas mãos – Faz quanto tempo que...?

- Faz uma semana que o acidente ocorreu. – respondeu o pajem, para logo em seguida deixar o quarto.

Ikki mantinha um olhar vazio. Sete dias... havia já sete dias que Hyoga deixara de existir. O rapaz loiro não fazia mais parte de sua vida. Nunca mais encontraria aqueles olhos azuis novamente. Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso. Foi então que pareceu finalmente dar-se conta do que acontecera. Nunca mais veria Hyoga. Nunca mais.

E, sem se preocupar em enxugá-las, deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livres pelo seu rosto amargurado e já vazio de vida.

* * *

- Meu rei... Minha rainha... Vejo que receberam o meu recado.

- Sim, Muldovar. E, devo confessar... estamos ambos muito ansiosos. – falou o rei, em tom amigável. A rainha Licahla, por sua vez, não parecia muito receptiva ao que quer que o conde Muldovar estivesse pretendendo mostrar a eles.

Durante alguns dias, o conde se ausentara e a rainha imaginara que Muldovar houvesse desistido do cargo. Isso a alegrava, pois algo dentro dela lhe dizia que dar tamanho poder a um homem como aquele conde não seria certo. Contudo, não conseguia convencer seu marido disso, por não ter qualquer prova concreta contra Muldovar.

Entretanto, o conde retornara e pedira que os soberanos de Onel fossem avisados de que ele trazia algo que interessava a ambos, mas em especial à rainha. Licahla sentira-se perturbada com essa notícia. Não acreditava que aquele homem fosse capaz de atender, verdadeiramente, ao seu pedido. Não; devia ser um truque. E ela não se deixaria enganar facilmente.

- Pois bem, Majestade. Eu os chamei aqui porque tenho algo muito importante para mostrar-lhes. Imagino que tenham alguma ideia do que se trata, mas...

- Mostre-nos. – interrompeu Licahla, secamente.

- Claro, minha rainha. – respondeu o conde – Foi para isso mesmo que os chamei até meus aposentos. Por favor, entrem. – e abriu passagem para que Markash e Licahla pudessem entrar no quarto.

Assim que entraram, os soberanos de Onel foram encaminhados a um leito que havia sido colocado no quarto de Muldovar recentemente e, ao que parecia, provisoriamente. Sobre ele, estava deitada uma bela mulher.

- Quem... quem é esta? – perguntou o rei.

- Minha noiva. Natássia.

- Sua... noiva? – a rainha estava visivelmente surpresa.

- Sim. Majestades, peço-lhes que me perdoem. Sei que não esperavam que eu fosse o tipo de pessoa que guardasse segredos como esse. Contudo, não via outra saída. Natássia é a mulher por quem me apaixonei perdidamente em uma das várias visitas diplomáticas que o meu senhor, vez ou outra, me pedia para realizar em reinos vizinhos ou distantes. Porém, nunca comentei sobre esse assunto com qualquer pessoa porque sempre pensei que, dessa maneira, evitaria expor uma fraqueza minha. Natássia é o meu ponto fraco. Nunca tive qualquer receio na vida, mas assim que a conheci, passei a temer tudo o que pudesse acontecer a ela. Certamente tenho inimigos, mesmo fazendo o possível para não cultivá-los. E, se estes descobrissem que a melhor – e a única – forma de me atingir seria por meio dela... eu... oh, céus! Perdoem-me, Majestades! Se escondi esse segredo até dos meus senhores, é porque temia pela vida dela! Tudo o que fiz, sempre foi ... por ela!...

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Muldovar, que tratou de cobrir o rosto com uma mão, parecendo embaraçado por estar naquela situação. E ele parecia mesmo fragilizado. A rainha estava desconcertada. Não sabia o que pensar; tampouco o que dizer.

- Mas a vida é muito irônica, não é mesmo? – prosseguiu o conde, após um breve silêncio – Fiz de tudo para protegê-la, omitindo de todos esse importante fato de minha vida pessoal, sempre pensando que isso seria o suficiente. Mas, como podem ver... não foi bem assim.

- O que ela tem, meu amigo? – perguntou o rei, colocando sua mão forte sobre o ombro de Muldovar, em um gesto solidário.

- Natássia sofre de uma gravíssima doença, Majestade. Eu tenho procurado alguma cura para ela, mas tem sido em vão. Não vou entrar em detalhes porque não desejo aborrecê-los, meus senhores. Para compreenderem minha difícil situação, basta que eu lhes diga que todos os meus conhecimentos de nada me servem agora...

- Se sempre acreditou que escondê-la da vista de todos era essencial para mantê-la em segurança... por que a trouxe aqui hoje? Mudou de ideia só porque eu disse que você jamais se tornaria o vizir-real, a não ser que me provasse ser capaz de amar? E acredita mesmo que o simples fato de me mostrar uma mulher, que você diz ser sua noiva, vai me provar tal coisa? – perguntou a rainha, secamente.

- Não vou mentir, minha rainha. – respondeu o conde, prontamente – Minha decisão de trazer Natássia para o castelo tem mesmo muito a ver com a imposição a mim feita. Contudo, não do modo como a senhora pensa.

Licahla cruzou os braços, demonstrando seu ceticismo. Mas Muldovar não parecia se intimidar com essa atitude. Em verdade, esperava que a rainha agisse assim. Ia tudo de acordo com o planejado:

- Natássia sofre desta grave doença há algum tempo. E eu venho visitando-a sempre que possível. Tentava passar com ela o máximo de tempo que eu pudesse, querendo acreditar que minha presença poderia ser, de alguma forma, útil. Além disso, pesquisava em meus livros sobre a doença, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa a que eu pudesse me agarrar, como um raio de esperança. Todavia, por mais que eu me esforçasse, as coisas não caminhavam da forma como eu desejava. Foi então em um período de grande angústia e ansiedade que a minha rainha revelou-me, por fim, o motivo de não me crer bom o suficiente para o cargo de vizir-real. Imaginem qual não foi minha surpresa ao saber que era porque a minha senhora achava-me uma pessoa tão fria que, por consequência, era incapaz de amar. Ora! Sei que Vossa Majestade percebeu minha atitude ao me revelar o que pensava. E não se enganou; eu realmente fiquei estupefato. Não podia crer que tantas atitudes tomadas por mim em nome do meu amor fizeram-me justamente ser visto como um ser insensível. Porque, sim, minha senhora. O que a fez acreditar que tenho um coração tão frio como o gelo foi justamente o fato de você nunca ter percebido em mim qualquer atitude que demonstrasse carinho, afeto, amor por outra pessoa. De fato, dou-lhe razão. A forma como agia dava mesmo essa impressão e alguém que realmente seja incapaz de ter tais sentimentos é, deveras, perigoso, uma vez que isso significaria que ele não se importa com qualquer outra pessoa. Porém, não é o meu caso. Minha frieza era aparente. Precisava fingir não ter sentimentos, pois assim pensava proteger Natássia. E fui bem sucedido, pelo visto. Minha rainha chegou a pensar que sou a pessoa mais insensível deste mundo. Mas não me importava o que achassem de mim, contanto que Natássia estivesse bem. Entretanto... foi quando me dei conta. A minha amada não estava bem. Pelo contrário; estava cada vez pior. E eu, para manter um segredo, mantinha-me longe dela, visitando-a de vez em quando, quando possível. Não, isso não estava certo. Algum dia, isso fez sentido para mim. Em alguma época, manter-me à distância de Natássia era um sinal de meu amor por ela. Não mais. Hoje, só consigo pensar em salvar a mulher que amo. E entendi que, para isso, devo mantê-la perto de mim todo o tempo. Por isso a trouxe para cá, minha rainha. Porque ainda afago uma leve esperança de que, quem sabe, dessa forma eu consiga encontrar algo que ajude a trazer de volta a saúde de Natássia. Assim quero crer, ao menos. Enfim... decidi trazê-la para cá, mas precisava do consentimento dos meus senhores. Não posso simplesmente trazer alguém para morar no castelo sem informá-los a respeito. Conheço meu lugar; sei que devo pedir-lhes permissão para tanto. Por isso, chamei-os aqui.

- Meu bom amigo. – começou Markash, após ouvir silenciosamente o discurso do conde – Natássia é mais que bem-vinda a meu castelo. Inclusive, creio que ela deva ter seus próprios aposentos, para que possa ficar mais confortável. Mandarei o quanto antes que alguns criados cuidem de tudo. Quanto ao que acaba de me relatar... Bem, eu sempre soube que era uma boa pessoa, Muldovar. Do contrário, não teria feito de você meu conselheiro. E fico feliz que tenha comprovado isso para mim. Tudo o que acaba de me dizer é a prova de que realmente não há melhor pessoa para ocupar o cargo de meu vizir-real.

- Meu senhor, não sabe como fico agradecido em ouvir essas palavras. – falou o conde, em um tom submisso que irritava Licahla – Mas gostaria de ressaltar que não era esse o meu objetivo ao lhe revelar toda essa história. Queria apenas compartilhar com meus senhores um segredo meu que me arrependo de ter guardado...

- Ótimo. – cortou a rainha – Porque eu ainda não concordei com a ideia de que Muldovar deva ser nomeado o vizir-real.

- Licahla! – bradou o rei – O que mais você quer ele faça? O que mais deseja que ele prove?

- Eu ainda não estou convencida disso tudo.

- E o que nosso bom amigo pode fazer para convencê-la de suas boas e reais intenções, minha querida?

- O _seu _bom amigo poderia começar despertando a mulher que ele chama de "noiva" para conversar conosco. Seria interessante que ela pudesse confirmar tudo o que ele acaba de dizer.

- Infelizmente, minha rainha... Isso não será possível. O estágio em que Natássia se encontra nessa doença é tão avançado que ela... – e suspirou - ... Ela já está desacordada há vários dias. Venho trabalhando, estudando, pesquisando muito e tenho conseguido que ela permaneça estável. Não tem melhorado, mas também não piora. Não há neste mundo nada que eu desejasse mais do que ver a minha amada desperta novamente. Mas...

- Nada que você desejasse mais? Nem mesmo ser nomeado o vizir-real? – soltou Licahla, um pouco agressiva.

- Licahla! – repreendeu-a o rei.

- Tudo bem, meu senhor. Entendo a desconfiança de minha rainha. Ela está certa. No lugar dela, eu também não acreditaria em minhas palavras. É por isso que digo: se eu tiver de ser nomeado vizir-real, será após a aprovação de sua esposa. Como eu disse... tenho agora uma única obsessão em mente. Salvar a vida de Natássia. Todo o resto agora pode esperar.

Markash olhou severamente para Licahla. Esta, no entanto, não se deixou abater pelo olhar duro do marido. Encarou Muldovar firmemente e lhe disse:

- Vejamos então o que irá acontecer a partir de agora. Não digo que seja impossível fazer com que eu mude de opinião. Mas que será difícil, disso pode ter certeza. Até porque tudo isso é muito conveniente para você. Incluindo o fato de que esta mulher não pode acordar para nos contar sua versão da história, além de não haver mais qualquer outra pessoa que poderia confirmar o que diz, já que, como você fala, a relação de vocês sempre foi escondida de todos... Enfim. Preciso ainda absorver todas essas informações apropriadamente. – e, tendo dito isto, deu as costas para os dois homens e deixou o quarto.

- Eu sinto muito, Muldovar. Licahla, às vezes, é muito teimosa.

- Não há problemas, Majestade. Como disse, eu a compreendo. E não estou preocupado. Tudo o que disse é verdade. E a verdade sempre aparece, não é mesmo? Sendo assim, estou tranquilo. Cedo ou tarde, a rainha descobrirá quem eu sou, de fato. – e sorriu.

- Está certo, então. Bem, não vou mais tomar o seu tempo, meu amigo. Vou deixá-lo a sós com sua noiva por agora. Logo, alguns criados virão aqui para levar Natássia a um quarto preparado especialmente para ela.

- Obrigado, Majestade. Boa noite. – despediu-se Muldovar, com uma reverência. Em seguida, após certificar-se de que o rei havia saído, foi até a porta para fechá-la e trancá-la à chave.

- Pode sair agora. – falou o conde, com sua habitual voz ríspida.

De uma parte bastante escura do quarto, uma vez que a claridade do ambiente era pouca, uma figura emergiu das sombras. Era Hyoga.

**Continua...**


	11. O Pardal

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**1 mês depois...**

* * *

- Ei! O que pensam que estão fazendo?

- Ih! Vamos embora! É aquele homem de novo!

Os garotos largaram as pedras que tinham nas mãos e saíram correndo.

- E não voltem mais aqui! Entenderam? – gritou Ikki, buscando se fazer ouvir, apesar da distância que já o afastava do grupo de garotos que saíram correndo dali.

- Crianças endiabradas. – bufou Ikki, para depois dirigir seu olhar ao coelho que, assustado, fora refugiar-se dentro de um tronco seco.

Olhou para o céu. Estava escurecendo. Lasho já devia ter chegado. Estava na hora de voltar para a cabana...

* * *

- Ah. Aí está você. – falou o pajem, com a voz impessoal, quando Ikki abriu a porta.

Ikki não se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar Lasho. Entrou na cabana sem dar qualquer importância para o outro que estava sentado à mesa, com o livro Azul aberto a sua frente. Retirou a capa que vestia e dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Antes, porém, que entrasse em seu simplório aposento, ouviu a pergunta do pajem, que também sequer se dera ao trabalho de olhar para o rapaz de cabelos azulados, visto que parecia mais interessado em sua leitura:

- Quanto tempo mais de neve?

- Uma semana.

- Bom saber. – respondeu Lasho, com os olhos no livro.

- E Natássia?

- Estável.

O moreno suspirou e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

Ikki caminhou pesadamente até sua cama para, em seguida, sentar-se nela e permanecer um tempo assim, parado, olhando para um ponto invisível da parede. Suas feições eram duras e frias, mas seus olhos traziam algo de melancólico.

Já fazia um mês. Um mês sem sentir aquela presença reconfortante. Um mês que conseguira fazer com que Ikki esquecesse, quase por completo, como era sentir-se feliz. Os únicos sentimentos que ainda residiam no moreno eram os de tristeza, amargura... saudade. Esses sentimentos traziam dor ao rapaz, mas ele não lutava contra essas sensações... As lembranças com Hyoga eram o que o faziam conseguir levantar-se pela manhã e passar por mais um dia. Era isso que ainda o mantinha vivo.

Deitou-se na cama. Havia acabado de escurecer, mas Ikki já desejava dormir. Era assim que vinha vivendo seus dias. Dormia cedo, acordava tarde. Preferia passar o máximo de tempo possível inconsciente. E durante o período em que permanecia desperto, Ikki passava essas horas vagando pelos arredores da cabana. Andava pelos lugares a que costumava ir com Hyoga quando treinavam juntos e, depois, sempre acabava indo ao lugar onde antes ficavam as ervas medicinais que, durante algum tempo, ajudaram a melhorar a saúde de Natássia. O moreno tinha clara predileção por aquele lugar. Fora ali que vira Hyoga pela primeira vez...

Entretanto, nos últimos dias, algo vinha perturbando esses passeios solitários de Ikki. Algumas crianças começaram a aparecer naquele campo que, por ficar distante de suas casas, era o lugar ideal para poderem aprontar todo tipo de traquinagem. Dessa vez, surpreendera-as atirando pedras em um coelho. Mas não era a primeira vez que as vira maltratando animais. Já tinha expulsado essas crianças dali uma vez, uns dois dias atrás, quando as viu atirando pedras em alguns pássaros. Lembrou-se de que Hyoga reprovaria por completo aquela atitude, pois o loiro, na primeira vez em que se encontraram, repreendeu o moreno, que usava pardais como alvos móveis para treinar sua mira. Por isso, Ikki não permitiria que aquelas crianças profanassem o campo que, por guardar a memória de Hyoga, havia se tornado uma espécie de santuário para ele.

Virou-se para o lado. Não estava conseguindo adormecer. Quando as lembranças com Hyoga vinham com mais força, ficava muito agitado. Não conseguia frear as memórias, que vinham aos borbotões. E então ficava pensando em como sua vida mudara tanto nas últimas semanas.

Desde que despertara do acidente, vira o conde Muldovar apenas uma vez. Ao que parecia, seu padrinho estava muito ocupado com questões acerca de sua nomeação para o cargo de vizir real e por isso precisava ficar mais no castelo, sem tempo para visitá-lo. Mas Ikki não se importava. Não fazia a menor questão de ver o conde. A única coisa que lhe interessava era saber se Natássia estava bem e essas notícias ele recebia por Lasho, que ainda aparecia na cabana todas as noites, partindo ao amanhecer como sempre fizera. Contudo, o moreno se perguntava por que o pajem ainda se dava ao trabalho de ir até lá. A rotina de ambos tinha mudado. Ikki não estava mais treinando. Não praticava mais feitiçaria nem estudava técnicas de combate. Nos primeiros dias, enquanto se recuperava do acidente, pensara que o conde permitira a ele um período de descanso em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos. Porém, os dias foram passando e Lasho, que continuava aparecendo à noite, não lhe perguntava se havia treinado durante o dia, como sempre fizera. Apenas chegava, certificava-se de que Ikki estava lá e pronto. Não trocavam qualquer palavra. No máximo, o criado lhe dava alguma notícia sobre Natássia – isso se o moreno não tocasse no assunto antes. Depois, o pajem abria algum livro de feitiçaria e ficava estudando. E deixava Ikki em paz.

Na única vez em que Muldovar aparecera, há duas semanas, ele sequer ficou o dia inteiro, como era de costume. Veio apenas para saber como Ikki estava. E ficou satisfeito ao ver que seu afilhado estava inteiro. Ao menos, fisicamente, já que o rapaz sentia-se destroçado por dentro. De todo modo, isso era o que menos importava ao conde. Muldovar nunca demonstrou se preocupar com o lado emocional de Ikki, contanto que, por fora, o rapaz estivesse sempre forte. Nessa visita, tendo confirmado o que buscava, não falou a respeito de treinos ou sobre Hyoga. Na verdade, não falou sobre nada. Disse apenas que estaria muito ocupado nas próximas semanas, que Ikki se cuidasse e que Lasho continuaria vindo à cabana para saber se ele estava bem. O moreno, por sua vez, também não quis muita conversa. Indagou apenas a respeito de Natássia, no que recebeu a mesma resposta que Lasho sempre lhe dava: que o conde estava fazendo tudo a seu alcance, mas o máximo que conseguira fora deixá-la estável, porém ainda desacordada. Mesmo assim, Ikki insistiu em dizer que quando ela despertasse, levassem-no o quanto antes para conversar com ela. O rapaz acreditava que se Natássia teria de receber a notícia de que seu filho havia falecido, era ele quem deveria dizê-lo a ela.

"_Não se preocupe. Se ela despertar, levarei você até ela." _Essa tinha sido a resposta do conde. Ikki não gostara muito do "se" nessa resposta, mas ele sabia que Muldovar estava sendo apenas realista. Todavia, o moreno desejava muito que Natássia vivesse, como se assim alguma parte de Hyoga pudesse permanecer viva. Desejava também que a mãe de Hyoga vivesse porque sentia grande simpatia por ela, e porque sabia que ela seria a única que compreenderia o tamanho de sua dor, já que certamente também sentiria muito a perda de Hyoga. Mas, principalmente... desejava que ela vivesse porque sabia quão árdua fora a luta do loiro para mantê-la viva. E não queria deixar que a existência de Hyoga, a qual, em grande parte, fora em prol da vida de sua mãe, tivesse sido em vão.

Por tudo isso, Ikki sentia que não estava agindo corretamente contentando-se em receber apenas notícias diárias sobre o estado de Natássia por meio de Lasho. Não; lá no fundo, ele sabia que deveria ir atrás dela, exigir mais do que um simples "ela está bem" por parte do pajem, encontrar um meio de vê-la, mesmo que ainda estivesse desacordada. No entanto, não tomava qualquer atitude nesse sentido. E ele sabia bem por quê. Mesmo que Natássia estivesse adormecida, mesmo que não pudesse encará-lo nos olhos... Ikki não conseguia se imaginar diante da mãe do viajante. Ele sentia-se culpado pela morte de Hyoga. Que ideia absurda aquela, a de congelar o lago! Ele ainda não dominava seus poderes tão bem; o que o fez pensar que realmente conseguiria congelar toda aquela água? Não; aquele acidente não fora uma fatalidade. Fora um castigo para que Ikki lembrasse sempre de não ser tão arrogante a ponto de achar que poderia efetuar um feitiço daquela magnitude. E quem pagou o preço por sua atitude irresponsável fora Hyoga. Ikki jamais seria capaz de se perdoar por isso...

E, em meio a todos esses sentimentos de culpa, angústia, saudade e solidão, o atormentado rapaz adormeceu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte...

- Já acordou? – perguntou Lasho, ao ver Ikki saindo da cabana.

- Não consegui dormir direito essa noite. – respondeu o moreno, um tanto mal-humorado.

- Certo. – falou o pajem, não demonstrando grande interesse no que Ikki dissera – Bem, já estou indo. – e, dito isso, terminou de amarrar suas coisas a seu cavalo, montou no animal e partiu dali como fazia todas as manhãs.

Ao se ver sozinho, Ikki decidiu sair para dar uma caminhada. Como não treinava mais, seus dias resumiam-se em andar a esmo por lugares próximos à sua cabana, dar água e comida para os cavalos, entre algumas outras tarefas domésticas.

Enquanto caminhava, percebeu que a quantidade de neve sobre o solo estava diminuindo. E, sabia ele, essa neve já não duraria mais que uma semana. Ikki, apesar de não praticar ou estudar mais feitiçaria, não desaprendera o que já conhecia. E uma das coisas que ele aprendera era saber, com exatidão, quanto tempo choveria, ou nevaria, ou faria calor. Seus estudos sobre o controle de temperatura permitiam que ele percebesse certos elementos na natureza que lhe indicavam as respostas para essas questões.

Assim, fazia seu passeio solitário como todos os dias e, como sempre, acabou indo parar no campo onde, antes, encontravam-se as ervas, mas na qual, agora, só havia uma grossa camada de neve.

Foi andando por aquela região que algo saltou a seus olhos. No meio de todo aquele branco, ele conseguiu visualizar uma pequena armadilha para pássaros, já um pouco encoberta pela neve. Aproximando-se mais da armação, que se assemelhava a uma pequena gaiolinha de madeira, percebeu que havia um pássaro preso ali. Era um pardal.

Ikki correu a desenterrar a gaiola, que estava parcialmente afundada naquela neve. O pardal permanecia imóvel e o rapaz acreditava que o animalzinho devia estar quase morto devido ao frio. No entanto, tão logo ele abriu a armadilha, o pequeno pássaro voou velozmente para longe dali.

O rapaz julgou então que o pássaro estivera imóvel devido ao medo, e por isso também fugiu tão rápido quanto pôde ao se ver livre. Estava assustado. Contudo, Ikki não deixou de ficar impressionado... pela quantidade de neve que encobria parte da gaiola, o pardal não ficara preso ali por pouco tempo. Como sobrevivera ao frio? Sim; ele sabia que pardais sobrevivem bem ao inverno e à neve, mas isso porque eles costumam se enterrar bem fundo na grossa camada de neve que fica sobre o solo, protegendo-se em uma espécie de bolsão de ar que os isola termicamente do frio ao redor. Porém, preso naquela armadilha, o pássaro não tinha como se enterrar na neve para se proteger, ficando então exposto a todo aquele frio.

"_Passarinho forte."_ Pensou Ikki. E, deixando esse assunto de lado, decidiu que era hora de regressar. Tinha de alimentar os cavalos. Já ele... não tinha fome. Apesar de não ter comido nada desde que acordara, não sentira vontade de fazer alguma refeição. Aliás, havia já um mês que ele não sentia vontade de fazer qualquer coisa...

* * *

- Mestre, por quanto tempo mais eu devo...

- Lasho, não me interrompa! Não vê que estou no meio de algo importante? – retrucou Muldovar, enquanto misturava algumas ervas em uma pequena vasilha.

- Senhor, é que... já estou aqui esperando para falar-lhe há algum tempo...

O conde bufou. Estava visivelmente impaciente. Olhou de forma fulminante para o jovem e perguntou, com olhos ameaçadores:

- O que tem para me dizer é mesmo importante? Porque se não for, Lasho, eu...

- Preciso saber até quando ficaremos assim, mestre. – interrompeu Lasho, para dizer logo o que queria – Já estou cansado disso; quero voltar a treinar, praticar feitiços e...

- Cale-se! – bradou o conde – Estúpido! Ainda não entendeu o que estamos fazendo aqui?

O pajem calou-se. Percebeu que havia despertado a ira de seu senhor.

- Estou muito perto de conseguir o que quero, e é justamente por isso que não posso errar em absolutamente nada agora! Cada passo meu deve ser dado com todo o cuidado! Não posso pôr tudo a perder, principalmente por conta dos caprichos de um criado...!

- Não são caprichos, mestre. O senhor prometeu que me treinaria, que faria de mim um feiticeiro...

- E eu vou cumprir minha promessa! – respirou fundo, para se controlar – Lasho, vou dizer pela última vez... Você terá de ser paciente. Você só vai conseguir o que deseja quando _eu_ alcançar o meu objetivo. Será assim tão impossível para você entender o que eu digo?

- Eu entendo tudo o que diz, mestre. – respondeu o pajem, algo revoltado – Mas estou com dificuldades para acreditar. Queria uma prova de que tudo realmente ocorrerá como o senhor diz...

- _Eu_ estou dizendo que tudo irá sair como eu quero. Essa é a única prova de que precisa.

- Não sei como poder ter tanta certeza...

- Está querendo dizer alguma coisa com isso, Lasho? – inquiriu o conde, que não gostou do tom de voz usado pelo pajem.

- Na verdade, estou sim, mestre. Eu não confio em Hyoga. Tenho minhas dúvidas se ele está realmente nos ajudando.

- Ele _está_ nos ajudando. Quanto a isso, não há com que se preocupar.

- Como pode saber, mestre? Tudo o que Hyoga faz é chegar aqui, à noite, para lhe dizer o próximo passo que o senhor deve seguir. E o senhor sequer questiona o que ele diz, faz o que ele manda e ainda espera que eu aceite que isso está bem?

- Sim. – respondeu Muldovar, que já havia voltado sua atenção novamente para a vasilha com ervas.

- E se ele estiver mentindo? E se estiver tentando nos enganar? Quem pode garantir que o que ele fala é verdade...?

- Eu posso, Lasho. Ou você se esqueceu de que a mãe dele está em minhas mãos?

- Ainda assim, senhor. Acho arriscado confiar nele. Creio que estamos depositando muita confiança em alguém que não me parece merecedor disso...

- Guarde suas desconfianças para você, Lasho. O rapaz sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer se ele me trair ou não seguir minhas regras. E agora, em vez de me atrapalhar, seja útil. Preciso de mais destas ervas. Vá buscar uma boa porção delas no bosque, porque preciso desta poção pronta o quanto antes...

* * *

- Mas será possível? Vocês outra vez?

- Olha! É aquele homem de novo.

Um dos garotos aproximou-se de Ikki e, apesar da considerável diferença de tamanho entre eles, encarou o moreno nos olhos:

- Foi você quem mexeu na nossa armadilha que estava aqui? – perguntou o menino, muito sério.

- Ah. Foram vocês que montaram aquela armadilha. Devia ter imaginado.

- Então, foi você quem mexeu nela? – voltou a perguntar o garoto.

- Sim, fui eu. Havia um pardal preso ali e eu o libertei.

- Você fez o quê? – replicaram os meninos, claramente revoltados.

- Libertei aquele pássaro. E, agora, sabendo que tinham sido vocês quem montaram a armadilha, estou ainda mais satisfeito de tê-lo feito.

As crianças olharam para Ikki, bastante emburradas. O moreno permanecia impassível diante delas e, como se entendessem que não havia mais o que se dizer ali, os garotos deram meia-volta e iam se retirando quando o garoto que havia encarado Ikki antes (aparentemente, o mais velho deles), olhou firmemente para o homem de cabelos azulados, mais uma vez, e disse-lhe:

- Não se intrometa mais com as nossas coisas, ouviu?

Ikki admirou-se com a ousadia do garoto. Mas não respondeu nada. Então, os outros meninos, que já haviam se afastado deles, gritaram:

- Vamos embora, Racom! Hoje a gente não vai conseguir mais nada e já está na hora de voltarmos!

O menino então olhou uma última vez de forma ameaçadora para Ikki e depois saiu em disparada com seus companheiros.

- Já vi que esses meninos vão me dar ainda muito trabalho... – suspirou Ikki, sem imaginar o quanto de verdade havia nessas palavras.

* * *

**Três dias depois...**

* * *

Ikki fazia seu passeio matinal, como de hábito, pelo campo coberto de neve. Entretanto, essa caminhada estava longe de ocorrer pelos motivos que antes o levavam a passar por lá. O moreno, nos últimos dias, percebera que aquelas crianças estavam sempre ali por perto, rondando, esperando algo. Não vieram mais confrontá-lo, apesar de o mais velho às vezes lançar a ele um olhar que tentava mostrar que não tinha medo de Ikki. Assim, compreendendo que aqueles garotos estavam aprontando alguma coisa, o rapaz decidiu que ficaria de olho neles. Por isso, começou a ir até aquele campo com mais frequência, deixando claro para os meninos que os estava vigiando.

No entanto, nessa manhã em particular, não havia nem sinal dos garotos. Ikki já estava andando por lá há algum tempo e nada. O rapaz estranhou... Afinal, nos últimos dias, os meninos estiveram sempre por ali. Isso definitivamente não devia ser bom sinal...

De repente, Ikki ouviu o zunido de uma flecha. Sobressaltou-se; quem poderia estar caçando por lá? Seguiu para onde achava ter ido a flecha e lá encontrou, caído na neve, um pardal ferido, com a flecha em sua asa.

Aproximou-se do pássaro e pôde constatar que estava vivo. Entretanto, o animalzinho estava um tanto agitado; mesmo ferido, tentava voar e fugir do moreno.

- Ei, calma... Eu não quero machucar você... – falava Ikki, tentando acalmar o pardal, enquanto buscava tomá-lo em suas mãos.

Nesse momento, o grupo de garotos chegou ao local. Ao ver Ikki com o pequeno pássaro em suas mãos, os meninos ficaram exaltados:

- Ei! Esse pardal é nosso!

Ikki percebeu que foram esses garotos os autores da flechada, uma vez que traziam em suas mãos arco e flechas. Levantou-se, segurando com cuidado o pardal em suas mãos, e disse:

- Esse pardal não pertence a ninguém. – e, dito isso, virou-se para ir embora dali.

- Não escutou o que dissemos? Ele é nosso, sim! Nós o acertamos, não está vendo? – gritou enraivecido o menino mais velho.

- Sim, estou vendo. E é por isso mesmo que vocês devem aproveitar para sair correndo agora. Já disse que não queria mais vê-los por aqui maltratando animais indefesos.

- Ah é? – provocou o garoto – E se nós não sairmos correndo, o que você vai fazer?

- Garoto, escute bem... Você _não_ quer me ver nervoso. Entendeu?

Racom continuava encarando o moreno, apesar de em seus olhinhos miúdos já não haver a mesma firmeza de antes. Os outros meninos, entretanto, algo assustados com as feições severas de Ikki, chamaram o amigo:

- Racom, é melhor irmos embora. Vamos, vamos agora! - e assim, puxando o amigo pelo braço, correram para longe dali.

Ikki observou o grupo de meninos afastando-se do local. Depois, vendo-se finalmente a sós com o pássaro, disse:

- É... você está bem machucado. Mas vamos já cuidar disso.

E, com um bonito sorriso, afagou o pardal que agora repousava, sem inquietação, nas suas mãos.

* * *

- Pronto. Viu só? Eu disse que não ia doer muito.

Ikki observava o pardal como quem admira um belo trabalho. Havia conseguido retirar a flecha da asa do pássaro com cuidado, causando, acreditava ele, o mínimo de dor possível para o animalzinho.

Depois, improvisando com um pedaço de madeira uma espécie de tala, enfaixou a asa do pardal. E, durante todo esse trabalho, que executou com bastante delicadeza para não ferir o pequeno pássaro ainda mais, ia falando com ele, em tom de voz suave, como se isso pudesse acalmá-lo, apesar da avezinha não parecer mais assustada.

- É... Em um par de dias você deverá ficar bom. Felizmente, aqueles garotos não lhe causaram qualquer ferimento mais grave.

E, observando o pássaro que andava em voltas sobre sua cama, mexendo a asa ferida como quem está tentando verificar o quanto ainda consegue movimentar um membro machucado, o moreno disse:

- O que esses meninos querem com você? Porque você é o mesmo pássaro que eu libertei outro dia da armadilha, não é? – e fez um afago no peito da pequena ave – Essa plumagem dourada que você tem aqui é bem diferente... Será por isso que estão atrás de você?

O passarinho parecia olhar para Ikki com quem entende o que ele diz.

- É um bonito pardal, realmente... Deve ser por isso mesmo que o estão caçando. Mas não se preocupe; não deixarei que lhe façam qualquer mal.

E, percebendo que o pardal permanecia quieto, olhando para ele atentamente, Ikki riu:

- Céus... a que ponto cheguei... estou conversando com um pardal! – e passou a mão pelos cabelos azulados – O que não faz a solidão com uma pessoa...

Levantou-se da cama. O sol já estava bem alto e era hora de alimentar os animais, retirar água do poço...

- Preciso ir agora. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. – disse, dirigindo-se ao pássaro, enquanto se levantava – E aqui estou eu, falando com você de novo. – e sorriu – Mas também... você fica olhando para mim como se entendesse o que eu digo. – e olhou fixo para a ave, que continuava parada, sobre a cama, olhando para ele – Mas será mesmo só impressão? Eu poderia jurar que você realmente... – e levou a mão ao rosto, como quem se sente embaraçado com algo – É melhor eu parar com isso. Já estou imaginando coisas. Quando dizem que a solidão pode enlouquecer uma pessoa, não estão mentindo. – e, rindo de si mesmo, deixou o quarto.

Fora da cabana, ia puxando água para fora do poço quando, ao dar um passo para trás ao puxar a corda da caçamba, escutou um pio que o assustou; havia quase pisado sobre o pardal que estava no chão, atrás dele.

- Ei! O que está fazendo aqui? – falou Ikki, enquanto tomava rapidamente o animalzinho em suas mãos, para assegurar-se de que não o havia ferido.

- Aqui fora é perigoso para você! Enquanto estiver impossibilitado de voar, não pode ficar andando assim por aqui.

Voltou então para a cabana e deixou novamente o pardal sobre sua cama:

- É para você ficar aqui, entendeu?

Deixou então seu quarto, mas quando ia saindo outra vez da cabana, percebeu que o passarinho tinha mais uma vez pulado de sua cama para o chão e o ia seguindo.

- Mas como você é teimoso! Pelo menos, agora tenho a certeza de que não entende o que eu digo. Era só impressão minha, mesmo.

E levou o pássaro mais uma vez para a cama. Porém, mal colocou o pardal sobre seu leito e a ave já pulou mais uma vez para o chão, colocando-se a seu lado, como se desse a entender que o seguiria de qualquer jeito.

- Hum... Está bem. Acho que entendi. Não quer ficar aqui, preso nesse quarto, não é?

E pegou o pássaro em suas mãos.

- Mas não posso deixá-lo andando por aí, sem poder voar. Isso faz de você uma presa fácil.

E, olhando para o animalzinho, que parecia fitá-lo com muita atenção, falou:

- Vamos ver se minha ideia funciona. – e então colocou o pardal em seu ombro – Será que você aceita ficar aqui ou vai continuar pulando para o chão?

Permaneceu um tempo parado para ver a reação do pássaro. O pardal, entretanto, não se moveu. Ficou sobre o ombro de Ikki sem fazer qualquer menção de que desceria dali.

- Bom. Ao menos, você ficará mais seguro desse jeito.

Assim, deixou a cabana com o passarinho e pôde, sem problemas, executar suas tarefas. O pardal, que permanecia tranquilo sobre seu ombro, deixou o rapaz surpreso com a naturalidade com que ele ficava ali. Naturalidade que Ikki também sentiu e, gostando realmente da companhia da ave consigo, continuou a conversar com ela enquanto realizava seus trabalhos.

Dessa forma, o dia foi passando com uma leveza que há algum tempo Ikki não experimentava. A presença da ave era agradável. E, sem mais se repreender, deixou-se conversar com o pardal como se ele realmente o compreendesse. Se estivesse ficando louco, quem se importaria?

Então, depois de realizar as tarefas domésticas, resolveu dar um passeio pela região, como sempre fazia. Até esse momento, já havia conversado muito com o pássaro. Falara sobre sua vida, sobre seus pais, sobre Muldovar... era uma verdadeira catarse. Sem que percebesse, ia falando sobre os rumos que sua vida fora tomando e como ele ia vivendo sem ter pleno controle de suas ações.

Quando finalmente dirigiu-se ao campo de que tanto gostava, começou a falar de Hyoga. Era um verdadeiro desabafo. Falava com o pardal, mas falava para si mesmo também:

- Sim, eu imagino o que está pensando. Acha que sou um fraco, um covarde, não é mesmo? Bem, não o culpo. Penso isso de mim também. Reclamo que Muldovar me trouxe para uma vida com a qual não me identifico nem um pouco, porém... o que fiz de fato para mudar isso? Nada. Devo ter me acomodado. Ou melhor, fugido. É, acho que fugi do mundo. Nem Esmeralda sabe de meu paradeiro. Ela deve achar até que morri ou algo do tipo, para ter desaparecido dessa maneira. E fui vivendo assim muito tempo, sem me questionar sobre minhas atitudes... ia apenas aceitando o destino que me foi imposto.

Sentou-se um pouco sobre um tronco seco e tomou o pardal em suas mãos:

- E isso não é viver, concorda? É... eu não estava vivendo, mas nem me importava. Acho que não sabia o que estava perdendo. Ou, pelo menos, não queria enxergar. Já não desejava mais sonhar, ser feliz tinha se tornado algo desnecessário para mim...

E então, um sorriso triste estampou-se naquele rosto moreno:

- Até que _ele_ apareceu em minha vida... – e suspirou – Como uma pessoa pode mudar tão completamente a nossa vida? Eu fico até hoje impressionado... Eu acho que nunca me senti tão vivo como quando fiquei com ele...

Os olhos azuis de Ikki brilharam como há um mês não acontecia.

- Ele me fez ver tantas coisas... aprender outras tantas... ele...

E algumas lágrimas brotaram do canto de seus olhos:

- Mas de que importa? Ele não está mais aqui. – e levantou-se do tronco bruscamente. Recomeçou a caminhar, mas já não dizia mais nada. Permanecia em um silêncio pesado.

Então, após um tempo nesse silêncio desconfortável, o pardal começou a cantar, despertando Ikki, que até então estivera perdido em pensamentos obscuros:

- Você... canta? – surpreendeu-se o rapaz – Oras... e ficou calado o dia inteiro?

Parou para apreciar melhor o canto do pardal. Era um canto melodioso, agradável... trazia serenidade a Ikki.

- Você não canta como os outros pardais... – sorriu o moreno – É muito mais bonito...

Deixou que o pássaro pousasse sobre seus dedos e o apreciou por mais algum tempo. Subitamente, porém, o passarinho parou de cantar. Tentando entender o que se passava, Ikki voltou seu olhar ao redor e viu, um pouco distante, o grupo de meninos debaixo de algumas árvores, observando-o.

- Entendi. Vamos embora daqui. – falou Ikki, olhando para os garotos de modo que eles entendessem que deviam mesmo permanecer à distância – Fique tranquilo; não deixarei que se aproximem de você.

De volta à cabana, Ikki colocou algumas frutas sobre a mesa para que o pardal se alimentasse. A ave, porém, não tocava no alimento. Parecia olhar para Ikki, como se esperasse por algo.

- O que foi? Por que não come?

O pardal continuava quieto, observando Ikki.

- O que está esperando? Vamos, é para você comer.

O animalzinho continuava parado e seu silêncio parecia insistir em algo.

- Você... está querendo que eu coma junto com você?

Ikki sentia que devia estar ficando louco mesmo. A ele, pareceu que o passarinho quis dizer sim, ao movimentar as asas após sua pergunta.

- Não estou com fome.

O olhar do pássaro tornou-se intenso. Ikki ficou sem reação. Acabou acedendo:

- Está bem. Eu vou comer também. Como você é teimoso... – e sorriu.

Após a refeição, Ikki foi sentar-se à beira da janela. Colocou o pardal sobre o parapeito e ficou a observar o fim de tarde.

- Logo, o sol vai se pôr. É muito bonito de se ver daqui. Só é uma pena que esse seja o momento em que Lasho chegue. Estraga a beleza do espetáculo.

Ikki mal tinha pronunciado essas palavras, quando percebeu que o passarinho voltou a ficar agitado. Durante todo o dia ele não tinha demonstrado esse alvoroço. O moreno olhou para fora, tentando ver se havia algum predador por perto que pudesse estar assustando a pequena ave. Mas não viu nada.

De repente, o pardal saltou da janela para fora da cabana. Ikki, que não esperava por isso, correu atrás dele:

- Aonde você vai? Já disse que é perigoso aqui fora! Você ainda não pode voar e...

E, nesse exato momento, o pequeno pássaro, que corria para ganhar velocidade, alçou voo, surpreendendo o moreno mais uma vez:

- Como... como pôde recuperar-se tão rápido...?

E, passando a mão pelas mechas azuis, viu o pardal voar cada vez mais alto, afastando-se dali muito rápido. O sol começava a se pôr nesse instante e o céu avermelhava-se cada vez mais. Ikki sentiu-se triste e isso o impediu de apreciar o belo espetáculo que se apresentava diante dele. E esse fato, dessa vez, nada teve a ver com a chegada de Lasho, que se aproximava nesse exato momento da cabana...

**Continua...**


	12. Quando a morte se torna vida

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

* * *

- Ikki! Ikki, acorde!

- Ahn? O quê...?

- Acorde, vamos. Preciso falar com você antes de partir.

- O que você quer, Lasho? – resmungou Ikki, virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

- Eu só queria avisá-lo de que não virei hoje à noite. Muldovar vai precisar de mim no castelo e...

- Ótimo, já entendi. Agora me deixa dormir.

- Está bem. Nem sei por que me dei ao trabalho de avisá-lo...

Ikki, de sua cama, ainda conseguiu escutar Lasho terminando de arrumar algumas coisas para, em seguida, partir dali com seu cavalo.

Depois, quando tudo ficou em silêncio, tentou voltar a dormir. Mas já havia perdido o sono.

- Droga. – falou ele, levantando-se de sua cama bastante contrariado.

Olhou o dia lá fora. _"Pelo visto, vai nevar hoje"_, pensou. Agasalhou-se bem e resolveu ir logo alimentar os animais, cortar madeira e executar algumas tarefas antes que começasse a nevar.

Quando finalmente terminou todas as tarefas, olhou novamente para o céu, um pouco confuso. _"Engraçado... era para já ter começado a nevar"_. Balançou a cabeça. Não costumava errar. Mas, talvez... a falta de prática em mexer com isso podia estar atrapalhando seu julgamento. De toda forma, não se importou. Aliás, já sentia que não se importava com mais nada.

Resolveu aproveitar que ainda não estava nevando e saiu para fazer sua caminhada, o que já tinha se tornado um hábito. Entretanto, a solidão se fazia ainda mais pesada nesse dia. Andava e andava, e o vazio em seu peito parecia apenas aumentar.

Não soube durante quanto tempo ficou caminhando. Houve momentos em que pareceu estar caminhando em círculos. Por mais que andasse, não parecia sair do lugar.

Chegou ao campo. A sensação de não estar saindo do lugar começava a sufocá-lo. Sentou-se então sobre um tronco seco e ficou com o olhar perdido no horizonte:

- Nada. Eu não vejo nada.

De fato, não havia uma viva alma por lá. Apenas a neve e todo aquele branco. Mas o que angustiava o rapaz era bem mais que isso.

Finalmente, começou a nevar. Ikki olhou para o céu. A tarde aproximava-se de seu fim e o moreno, por sua vez, ia ficando cada vez mais agoniado:

- Chega. Eu não posso mais. Não aguento mais.

A neve ia caindo mais intensamente do céu e Ikki começou a sentir muito frio. Estranhou. Todos aqueles treinos com o controle de temperatura deveriam deixá-lo mais resistente a essas mudanças climáticas. Porém, logo depois, lembrou-se da sua falta de prática. É; isso devia estar mesmo afetando-o. Mas ele não se importava; não tinha mais interesse em mexer com feitiçaria, especialmente porque por conta disso é que perdera Hyoga...

E então, a dor daquela perda se fez mais forte. Era preciso dar um basta:

- Se estou mesmo menos resistente... posso usar isso a meu favor.

Deitou-se sobre a neve. Olhou para o céu e viu os flocos de neve caindo em sua direção. Suspirou. Ao menos, era um bonito cenário para se estar naquele momento.

Fechou os olhos. Estava mesmo um frio congelante. Mas isso não seria um problema. Logo, tudo passaria. Logo, tudo finalmente terminaria...

Sentia que estava próximo de perder sua consciência. Poderia descansar, enfim. Ansiava por isso. Queria que acabasse logo...

Porém, nesse momento, sentiu que havia uma presença ali. Com algum esforço, virou a cabeça e, abrindo seus olhos, pôde ver o pardal a seu lado.

- Ei... você voltou... – falou, com a voz já trêmula devido ao frio – Mas... chegou um pouco tarde...

O pássaro agitou-se. Ikki sorriu debilmente e continuou:

- Não vou mais poder cuidar de você. Desculpe...

O pardal começou a piar e ficou ainda mais alvoroçado. Batia as asas com força, chamando a atenção do moreno que, já enfraquecido, tentava fechar novamente os olhos.

- Olha... eu sinto muito, de verdade... Mas é melhor ir embora. Não posso fazer muito por você agora...

Nesse momento, o pardal aquietou-se e Ikki, ao olhar com o canto dos olhos para o pequeno pássaro, poderia jurar que a ave o observava com tristeza.

- Não preciso que tenha pena de mim. – retrucou – Guarde seus sentimentos, se é que os tem mesmo, para alguém que os merecer.

O pardal aproximou-se de Ikki e tentou, com sua proximidade, aquecê-lo um pouco. Contudo, devido ao seu tamanho, não havia muito o que pudesse fazer.

O moreno então remexeu-se para afugentar o pequeno pássaro:

- Vá embora daqui! Por que insiste em ficar ao lado de um fraco como eu? – Ikki tremia muito em virtude do frio – É melhor ir atrás de alguém que valha a pena... alguém que consiga olhar para a frente e realmente ver um futuro... que não se sinta tão perdido e confuso como eu... que tenha um motivo para continuar vivendo...

As últimas frases foram pronunciadas em tom de voz baixo, quase inaudível para o pardal. E, depois disso, Ikki calou-se e fechou os olhos. A ave continuou fazendo o possível para que o moreno não perdesse a consciência, mas foi em vão. Ikki não dava mais atenção ao pássaro, de modo que o canto triste do pardal foi ficando cada vez mais distante, até que o rapaz não foi capaz de ouvir mais nada...

* * *

Abriu os olhos devagar. O corpo estava um pouco dolorido, mas não sentia mais frio. Então percebeu: estava de volta a sua cabana. Olhou para o lado e pôde ver, pela janela, que já era noite. Quem o teria trazido para lá? Teria sido Lasho? Mas... ele se recordava de que o pajem dissera algo sobre não poder vir essa noite, que Muldovar precisaria dele no castelo...

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo. Entendeu?

Aquela voz...! Ikki virou-se abruptamente para o outro lado da cama, até esquecendo-se de que seu corpo ainda lhe doía um pouco, e... não podia acreditar... não podia ser verdade... podia?

- Hyoga?...

- Você entendeu o que eu falei, Ikki? Nunca, nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas de novo!

O moreno não conseguia raciocinar. Apenas mantinha os olhos muito abertos e fixos à figura do loiro que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Hyoga estava com os braços cruzados e os olhos azuis claros demonstravam um misto de angústia e raiva. Ikki sequer piscava. Tinha medo de tudo aquilo ser uma ilusão que pudesse desaparecer em um piscar de olhos.

- Bom. – falou o loiro, percebendo que o outro não responderia nada – Vou considerar que entendeu. – e então levantou-se da cadeira para deixar o quarto.

- Espere! – falou Ikki, com algum desespero – Aonde... aonde você vai?

Hyoga, que já estava de costas para a cama do moreno, olhou para trás e com um semblante triste, respondeu:

- Preciso ir embora.

- Não... Não! – falou Ikki, levantando-se também, mas com alguma dificuldade, por ainda encontrar-se um pouco fraco – Você não pode ir!

- Ikki, não se levante ainda! – disse Hyoga, voltando para a cama e tentando impedir que o outro ficasse em pé.

Quando o loiro aproximou-se mais de Ikki, este segurou-lhe o braço com força, mas sem machucá-lo, como se assim buscasse descobrir que o rapaz era real.

- Como... como pode ser?... Como você... e eu...? – havia uma grande confusão nos olhos escuros de Ikki.

Hyoga desviou o olhar. Não podia encará-lo.

- Hyoga... por favor... me fale que você é real... que eu não estou sonhando... ou enlouquecendo... – o rapaz loiro sentiu a mão de Ikki, que segurava seu braço, tremer. E ele sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com o frio.

- Ikki, eu... eu sinto muito... – o loiro não sabia o que dizer.

- Hyoga, por favor! – o moreno puxou o outro para mais perto, de modo que pudesse olhar em seus olhos – Só preciso que me diga! É você mesmo?

O modo suplicante como Ikki o encarava não deu ao loiro outra escolha. Então, ele respondeu:

- Sim, Ikki. Sou eu.

A aflição que estava estampada no rosto moreno desapareceu e deu lugar a um grande sorriso de alívio. Ikki então puxou Hyoga para um abraço tão efusivo que Hyoga não pode se opor a ele. Pelo contrário; uma vez que se viu envolvido pelos braços fortes de Ikki, percebeu que também ele desejava aquilo há muito tempo...

Permaneceram um tempo assim, abraçados, em silêncio. Hyoga deixava-se levar por essa sensação que o envolvia, fazendo-o lembrar-se de tudo o que, durante um mês, ele tentou negar que sentia... E Ikki, por sua vez, agarrava-se ao outro como se assim pudesse absorver sua presença por completo... como se, dessa forma, pudesse evitar que eles se perdessem novamente um do outro.

Finalmente, depois de algum tempo assim, Ikki afrouxou o abraço e afastou-se um pouco de Hyoga, para poder apreciar melhor seu rosto:

- Você não imagina o quanto eu desejei ver você de novo. – e, com delicadeza, afastou uma franja loira que encobria os olhos azuis da cor do céu – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Hyoga...

O rapaz moreno tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. O loiro então fitou Ikki com uma intensidade que fez o moreno lembrar-se do poder que aqueles olhos celestiais tinham sobre ele... Fez então uma carícia naquele rosto tão níveo e disse:

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você seja real...

Hyoga sorriu para Ikki. O modo como o rapaz moreno o fitava era encantador e o estava deixando desnorteado. Já não conseguia mais pensar com clareza... e já não queria mais lutar contra seus sentimentos.

- Eu sou real, Ikki... e posso provar...

Aproximou-se devagar do moreno que, espantado, havia afastado um pouco o rosto, por ter sido pego de surpresa. Hyoga então pousou sua mão na dele, passando-lhe um pouco do seu calor e fazendo que Ikki se lembrasse da acalentadora sensação de estar tão perto do outro... O loiro aproximou-se ainda mais e, primeiramente, apenas encostou os lábios na boca entreaberta do rapaz. Num primeiro instante, ao sentir o gosto dos lábios de Hyoga, um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo e, logo, Ikki desejou sorver mais daquele sabor, que tão rápido já parecia ter se tornado vital para ele. Trouxe para mais próximo de si o corpo de Hyoga e aprofundou o beijo. Levou suas mãos aos cabelos loiros, tão macios, e deu-se conta de que há muito desejara mergulhar seus dedos naqueles fios dourados. Hyoga, por sua vez, já tinha sido tomado por uma sensação que o fazia sentir que precisava de cada vez mais de Ikki. O beijo ia crescendo entre eles, cada vez mais urgente, cada vez mais sôfrego...

Buscando uma forma mais confortável para explorarem seus corpos e todas aquelas sensações, o moreno puxou Hyoga para deitarem-se na cama. Ikki sentia que já não bastava beijar o outro, era preciso um contato maior entre eles. Era uma necessidade inexplicável que a Ikki não cabia compreender, mas apenas, dar vazão a ela.

Com seu corpo sobre o do loiro, continuava a beijá-lo vigorosamente enquanto deslizava suas mãos por toda a extensão do corpo do viajante, deliciando-se com os gemidos de prazer emitidos por Hyoga, dependendo da carícia que lhe fazia.

- Ikki... eu... – sussurrou Hyoga, enquanto o moreno beijava-lhe o pescoço – Eu... nunca fiz isso...

Ikki ergueu o rosto para poder olhar o outro nos olhos:

- Eu também não... mas podemos descobrir juntos como é... – e sorriu graciosamente.

Hyoga sorriu de volta e puxou o moreno para um beijo mais lascivo. Compreendendo que o loiro também desejava aquilo tanto quanto ele, correspondeu ao beijo com intensidade, e os dois corpos, entrelaçados, movimentavam-se denotando o desejo dos dois jovens. Quando, entretanto, Ikki começou a movimentar seu quadril de modo a roçar seu baixo ventre no de Hyoga, os gemidos foram aumentando e ambos descobriram quão prazerosa era aquela sensação de tocarem-se de forma tão íntima. Então, o moreno entendeu que todas aquelas vestes não tinham mais espaço naquela situação. Tirou suas roupas com rapidez e Hyoga fez o mesmo, tentando ambos separar pelo mínimo de tempo possível os lábios um do outro.

Sem as vestes que antes os atrapalhavam, Ikki percebeu que cada toque seu causava uma reação ainda maior em Hyoga. Percebeu, precisamente, que uma carícia no membro rígido do loiro, sem todas aquelas roupas, enlouquecia o rapaz ainda mais. Começou a massagear o membro do outro com mais vigor e enquanto Hyoga gemia mais e mais alto, Ikki beijava o peito do loiro, lambia seus mamilos enrijecidos e apreciava o modo como o corpo do outro movimentava-se de modo que parecia pedir por mais. O moreno foi descendo com seus lábios quentes até aproximar-se do baixo ventre de Hyoga que, nesse momento, movimentou seu quadril tão sedutoramente que Ikki não pôde se segurar: tomou o membro tão duro do loiro e passou-lhe a língua quente e ávida, o que levou Hyoga a um espasmo:

- Ikki...! Isso... isso é bom...

Percebendo que o outro sentia tanto prazer nisso quanto ele, o moreno começou a lamber, com mais desejo, o órgão intumescido de Hyoga. Os gemidos foram ficando cada vez mais roucos, mostrando que o loiro já não suportava tanto prazer e Ikki, como querendo descobrir até onde era possível ir com isso, envolveu o falo de Hyoga com sua boca úmida e muito quente, sugando-o com desejo e sofreguidão.

- Ikki! – Hyoga precisou agarrar os lençóis da cama para suportar aquela nova avalanche de prazer – Ikki, eu... ah, Ikki... isso... é tão bom...

E enquanto falava, o loiro movimentava seu quadril tão voluptosamente, que Ikki sentia que também ele estava prestes a enlouquecer.

A esse ponto, o moreno já havia levado sua mão para aliviar seu próprio membro, que lhe doía de tão inchado. Sentiu que Hyoga lhe acariciava os cabelos e então, ouviu-o dizer:

- Ikki... vem aqui... eu preciso beijar você... – falou, ofegante.

O moreno atendeu prontamente ao pedido e logo os dois beijavam-se outra vez com ardor, os corpos em brasa, ainda desejosos de mais.

- Ikki, eu quero sentir você... eu quero você dentro de mim... – sussurrou o loiro, com a voz rouca.

O moreno entendeu o que Hyoga queria, mas ficou hesitante. Tinha medo de machucá-lo. Então o outro envolveu-o com seu corpo, demonstrando com clareza o quanto o desejava. Resolveu ceder, até porque todo o seu corpo também pedia por aquilo.

Posicionou-se entre as pernas do loiro e continuou beijando Hyoga. Continuava também a massagear-lhe o membro, o que fazia com que o outro arqueasse ainda mais seu corpo, pedindo para que Ikki o invadisse. Mas o moreno não queria estragar aquele momento com a pressa que também ele sentia. Teria de ser devagar.

Foi então penetrando Hyoga aos poucos. À medida que ia avançando, sentia que machucava o loiro às vezes, apesar de tentar ser cuidadoso. Nessas horas, ele parava, mas Hyoga parecia, depois de um breve espaço de tempo, acostumar-se àquela dor e novamente puxava Ikki, com seu próprio corpo, para que continuassem. Percebendo que, em dado momento, o prazer parecia mesmo se sobrepor à dor, Ikki foi introduzindo seu membro com mais ansiedade, até que pareceu encaixar-se perfeitamente no corpo do loiro.

Buscou, preocupado, os olhos de Hyoga. Seu último movimento fora precipitado, pois Ikki não conseguira se controlar. Encontrou as feições do outro contraídas em um grito mudo, o que deixou Ikki apreensivo. Logo, porém, o loiro abraçou-se ao corpo do moreno e começou, devagar, um movimento de vaivém que obrigou o homem de cabelos azulados a soltar um gemido de alívio.

Os corpos de ambos começaram a movimentar-se em um mesmo ritmo, e enquanto Hyoga beijava o pescoço de Ikki, este continuava massageando-lhe o membro, no mesmo ritmo em que movia seu quadril. Os gemidos dos dois rapazes foram se intensificando e os movimentos foram se tornando cada vez mais frenéticos, até que, no momento em que sentiu que iria explodir, Ikki levou seus lábios sôfregos à boca de Hyoga e o beijou com tanta paixão que, no mesmo instante, Hyoga também derramou-se de prazer, enquanto abraçava, com toda a força, as costas largas de Ikki.

Conservaram-se abraçados ainda algum tempo. Sentiam-se esgotados demais para se mover ou falar qualquer coisa. E era extremamente agradável estar ali daquela forma, simplesmente sem dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Quando, finalmente, suas respirações voltaram ao normal, Ikki deu um beijo carinhoso em Hyoga e deitou-se a seu lado. O loiro então aconchegou-se em seu peito e, aninhado ali, adormeceu. Ikki, porém, não desejava dormir. Queria prolongar aquele momento ao máximo. Começou então a acariciar os cabelos dourados de Hyoga e, ao olhar novamente pela janela, viu que fazia uma belíssima noite estrelada. Sorriu. Noites estreladas passariam a ter um novo significado, a partir de agora. Olhou com ternura para o loiro, que dormia placidamente. Sentindo então o cansaço pesar sobre o seu corpo, especialmente por não estar completamente recuperado do frio a que se submetera naquela tarde, o moreno ficou em paz e adormeceu também.

* * *

- Ikki? Ikki... por favor, acorde...

- Hyoga? O que... o que foi...? – falou o moreno, acordando sobressaltado.

- É que eu preciso ir e...

- Não! – e o moreno sentou-se na cama – Eu não vou deixar; já disse!

- Não, Ikki! Escute; eu preciso ir, mas...

- Hyoga, eu não vou deixar!

- Ikki, por favor, só me escute! Estou ficando sem tempo!

A gravidade com que o viajante pronunciou aquelas palavras assustou o moreno, que então calou-se para ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer:

- Ikki, eu preciso ir agora, mas eu _vou _voltar, entendeu? Eu volto hoje à noite, prometo. Mas, até lá, se você encontrar Muldovar ou Lasho antes de mim, não conte a eles que me viu! Não faça qualquer comentário sobre o que se passou essa noite, nem...

- Ora, Hyoga... – interrompeu Ikki – Até parece que eu falaria com eles sobre isso...

- É sério, Ikki. Você não pode falar absolutamente nada para eles! Nem sobre essa noite, nem sobre ter me encontrado, nem sobre o pardal...

- ... o pardal? Você sabe sobre o pardal?

Hyoga olhou para trás e viu, pela janela, que o sol começava a nascer. Os primeiros raios já despontavam no horizonte.

- É claro que eu sei, Ikki. E, hoje à noite, prometo explicar tudo a você...

- Hoje à noite? Por que não agora? Por que diz que está ficando sem tempo? – perguntou o moreno, ansioso.

O loiro olhou mais uma vez pela janela. Os raios de sol daquela manhã já estavam prestes a alcançar a cabana. Não daria tempo de falar mais nada... a não ser uma coisa:

- Ikki... eu te amo...

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, Ikki encheu-se de uma felicidade que ele nunca imaginara ser possível sentir. Quis responder ao loiro, mas naquele instante, os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela da cabana e, ao tocarem no belo viajante, uma luz intensa brilhou naquele quarto, obrigando Ikki a cobrir os olhos.

Quando o clarão finalmente se dissipou e Ikki pôde baixar o braço que levantara para proteger seus olhos, viu, diante de si, o pardal parado no parapeito da janela.

E foi então que entendeu... o pardal era Hyoga! Não sabia como nem por que, mas o pardal era Hyoga... Entendeu apenas que se tratava de um feitiço, bastante poderoso por sinal. E, pelo visto, esse encantamento obrigava Hyoga a ser um pássaro durante o dia, voltando à sua forma original apenas à noite.

Tomou a pequena ave com imenso cuidado em suas mãos. Olhou carinhosamente para ela e disse:

- Não se preocupe. Não falarei nada para eles. Mas depois você terá de me explicar o que está acontecendo, está bem?

O pardal fitou Ikki com atenção e demonstrou entender o que ele dizia. Em seguida, bateu as asas e alçou voo, para ir embora dali. Quando, contudo, estava já em pleno voo, escutou Ikki chamá-lo:

- Hyoga, espere!

O pássaro, que já se distanciava da cabana, aproximou-se novamente a fim de ouvir o que o moreno lhe queria dizer. Ikki, então, apoiado no parapeito da janela, sorriu amplamente e falou:

- Eu também te amo!...

O pardal deu então algumas piruetas no ar e, em seguida, partiu. Ikki continuou ali, com o coração esperançoso e feliz, observando aquele belo pássaro ir se afastando aos poucos de sua cabana, enquanto o sol nascia, em toda sua grandiosidade, anunciando mais um dia...

**Continua...**


	13. I can't live if living is without you

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 13**

Hyoga regressou para o castelo muito rápido. Sabia que o conde e Lasho estariam chegando logo, e não desejava criar suspeitas.

Voava sentindo o seu pequeno coração de pardal bater muito forte. Descobria-se tão apaixonado, tão perdidamente apaixonado por Ikki, que esse sentimento conseguia trazer conforto e leveza para sua alma. Talvez por isso estivesse conseguindo voar tão velozmente como nunca antes.

Não sabia ainda ao certo como seriam as coisas. Não tivera tempo para pensar. Sabia apenas que o amor que guardava por Ikki era tão poderoso que estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para não ter de abrir mão dele.

Uma das coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar agora era esconder tudo isso de Muldovar. Afinal, se desejasse estar com o moreno, não poderia deixar que o conde ou Lasho soubessem do que estava se passando. Certamente, o padrinho de Ikki não veria com bons olhos a aproximação dos dois. Teria então de encontrar um meio de burlar a vigilância que o conselheiro real mantinha sobre si. Não tinha a menor ideia de como faria isso, mas arranjaria um jeito. Tinha até a noite para encontrar uma forma.

_"Talvez eu possa inventar alguma história relacionada à rainha... alguma coisa que o faça deixar o castelo essa noite. Dessa forma, poderei encontrar Ikki e explicar tudo a ele. Sim, pode ser uma boa ideia..."_

Hyoga pensava rapidamente enquanto se aproximava do castelo. De fato, a ideia era boa. Muldovar não teria por que não acreditar em Hyoga. Vinha cumprindo bem as ordens do conde, de modo que o rapaz loiro vinha provando ser merecedor da confiança do conde. E agia assim porque a saúde de sua mãe dependia de sua obediência àquele homem.

O acordo feito entre Muldovar e Hyoga era relativamente simples: para que Natássia fosse mantida viva, o viajante teria de auxiliar o conde em seu mais ambicioso projeto. O conde desejava se tornar o vizir-real de Onel, mas, para isso, necessitava da aprovação da rainha. Licahla não acreditava que um homem incapaz de amar fosse bom o suficiente para ocupar uma posição tão importante e o conselheiro real, entendendo que teria de arranjar uma forma de convencê-la a aceitá-lo para esse posto, engendrou um plano audacioso. Primeiramente, usou Natássia como se fosse sua noiva. Dessa forma, já começava a mostrar que possuía sentimentos, que era capaz de amar. A mãe de Hyoga era perfeita para esse papel, uma vez que, estando desacordada, Muldovar poderia criar a história que fosse sobre sua relação com essa mulher. Além disso, estando ela adoentada, o conde poderia tentar comover Licahla. Entretanto, ele já sabia bem que não seria fácil convencer a rainha, que não simpatizava nada consigo. Por isso, havia a segunda parte do plano.

Compreendendo que teria de ganhar a confiança da esposa de Markash aos poucos, Muldovar pensou em como usar Hyoga em seu favor. Concluiu o seguinte: A rainha ficaria balançada quanto ao seu noivado e, aproveitando-se do benefício da dúvida que ela lhe daria, o conde faria de tudo para mostrar à rainha que era um homem bom, amável, caridoso, preocupado com os outros. A questão era como fazer isso. O que poderia ele fazer, que atitudes poderia tomar, que fariam a rainha realmente acreditar nesse personagem que ele criava?

Ora, para descobrir um caminho que fosse curto e capaz de convencer Licahla o quanto antes das qualidades que Muldovar fingia possuir, era necessário que o conde tivesse um espião que acompanhasse a rainha todo o tempo. Um espião que seguisse seus passos, sem que ela percebesse, ouvindo a tudo que ela dizia. Dessa maneira, eventualmente, esse espião poderia escutar algo significativo, que pudesse ajudar Muldovar a agradar a rainha de forma certeira.

Esse espião, para que fosse bem sucedido, teria de ser pequeno o bastante para passar despercebido. E um pássaro seria um espião perfeito, nesse caso. Um pássaro pequenino nunca chamaria demasiada atenção. Além disso, poderia voar para acompanhar Licahla, sem que ela notasse, fosse quando ela estivesse caminhando pelos jardins do castelo, ou quando estivesse em algum aposento. Em árvores ou em janelas, esse pássaro poderia estar sempre por perto, ouvindo a tudo que a rainha falasse.

Hyoga era perfeito para executar essa tarefa. Afinal, Muldovar tinha o jovem rapaz nas mãos. A vida de Natássia dependia dele e o jovem estava disposto a abrir mão de sua própria vida pela mãe. Pois muito bem; Hyoga ficaria então o dia inteiro com a rainha, tendo como tarefa escutar a tudo que ela dissesse para, ao final desse período, relatar tudo quanto tinha ouvido ao conde. Se Muldovar percebesse algo de útil no que a rainha falara ao longo do dia, usaria em seu favor, para ganhar a confiança dela.

E o plano estava dando certo. Hyoga, que aceitara fazer o que Muldovar lhe pedira sem pestanejar, aceitou transformar-se em pardal durante o dia, para seguir a rainha para onde ela fosse, ouvindo atentamente a tudo que ela dizia, para reportar ao conde quando anoitecesse. Considerando que à noite a rainha apenas dormiria, não se fazia necessário que Hyoga estivesse com ela durante esse período também. Esse então seria o momento de contar detalhadamente tudo que a rainha dissera ou fizera, para que o conde pudesse tomar notas. Era também o momento em que o jovem loiro poderia ver sua mãe. Além disso, Muldovar não tinha poderes suficientes para deixar que o rapaz loiro ficasse sob a forma de pardal por mais de doze horas.

Assim foi que, logo nos primeiros dias, Hyoga ouviu algo muito interessante da conversa da rainha Licahla com sua dama de companhia:

- Jenna, ando muito entristecida esses dias... – dissera a rainha, em uma manhã chuvosa, olhando pela janela de seu quarto melancolicamente.

- O que houve, minha rainha? – perguntara a dama de companhia, enquanto penteava os cabelos de sua senhora.

- Não há um motivo exato. – suspirou – Não sei se me compreende, minha boa Jenna. É uma coisa de mãe. Eu sinto um aperto no peito... como se meu coração de mãe me alertasse que meu filho estivesse sofrendo...

- Algo de errado com o príncipe Shun, minha rainha?

- Não, não... Shun está muito bem. – a bela rainha colocou a mão sobre o peito e os olhos verdes ficaram úmidos – Mas... ele não foi o único filho que eu tive.

- Oh. Entendo. – a criada fizera uma expressão mais triste – A minha senhora está falando de seu primeiro filho...

- Sim. Meu bebê... – a rainha apresentara um olhar quase vazio nesse momento – Esteve tão pouco conosco... sequer tivemos tempo de dar um nome a ele. E Markash sempre achou melhor assim, como se dessa forma pudéssemos diminuir nossa dor e sofrimento. Mas nada disso impediu que eu sentisse sempre uma forte ligação com ele. Sei que meu bebê se foi, mas gosto de acreditar que uma parte dele ficou. E, às vezes... sinto como se a presença dele nesse mundo ainda fosse tão forte que sou capaz de senti-la. – rira graciosamente – Pareço uma boba falando assim, minha cara Jenna?

- É claro que não, minha rainha. A senhora apenas demonstra grande sensibilidade com essas palavras.

- Não sei se é sensibilidade ou loucura... mas o fato é que há dias em que sinto como se meu bebê estivesse vivo e feliz... Ah, Jenna! Nesses dias, sinto vontade de abraçar o mundo! É uma sensação tão boa! São dias em que eu rio à toa...

- Nos últimos tempos, lembro-me de ter visto a minha rainha sorrir assim muitas vezes.

- De fato. Entretanto... há momentos em que meu bebê... minha criança... sinto-a tão triste... sinto como se ela estivesse viva e chorasse. Nessas vezes, eu quase me sinto morrer. A impotência de uma mãe, ao se ver diante do sofrimento de um filho, sem nada poder fazer, é terrível demais. Creio que eu realmente morreria de desespero, se não fosse por Shun e Markash. Sabe, minha querida Jenna... – voltara os olhos verdes para a criada – É apenas por eles que vivo. Mas não estou completa. Uma parte de mim morreu quando meu bebê se foi... E até hoje sofro por ele... – baixara os olhos e algumas lágrimas escorreram pela face pálida.

- Minha rainha... eu não posso imaginar a dor de perder um filho... Mas gostaria de ajudá-la a aliviar sua dor. Sabe, existe um lugar, não muito distante daqui, para onde vão pessoas que desejam pedir por aqueles que amam. É uma espécie de santuário; uma caverna para onde peregrinam muitos aldeões. Lá, acendem-se velas e pede-se para que a pessoa amada fique bem. É um lugar muito bonito, sempre cheio de flores e de bons pensamentos. Não posso dizer a minha rainha se os pedidos são ou não atendidos, mas as pessoas que lá vão sentem-se melhor após pedir pelos seus entes queridos...

- Nunca ouvi falar de tal lugar. Onde fica?

- Nas terras do norte. A minha rainha não ouviu falar porque aqui em Onel evita-se falar de superstições, misticismos e o que mais estiver relacionado à magia. A única entidade aceita nesse sentido sempre foi o oráculo... Contudo, as pessoas do povo gostam de manter certas crenças e a Gruta dos Milagres é uma delas.

- Parece-me interessante. – sorriu a rainha, de forma singela – Passe-me as indicações de como chegar lá, Jenna.

- Certamente, minha rainha. Porém, gostaria de pedir apenas uma coisa. Vá disfarçada, para que não a reconheçam. As pessoas de lá não veriam com bons olhos a presença da realeza que tanto critica esses sortilégios.

- Não se preocupe, minha cara. Desejo apenas poder estar em algum lugar que me faça sentir que ajudo, de alguma forma, o meu bebê. Não faço questão de ser vista e não desejo criar problemas. Busco apenas aliviar meu coração dessa horrível dor que tanto o oprime agora.

- Assim sendo, farei um mapa para a minha senhora. E, se assim o desejar, poderá sair amanhã, quando o tempo estiver melhor.

- Que assim seja.

Hyoga acompanhara toda essa conversa da janela e posteriormente relatou tudo a Muldovar. O conde vira aí uma chance de ouro. De posse do local onde ficava essa gruta, tratou de se apressar e saiu antes que Licahla, chegando ao lugar antes dela. Qual não foi, então, a surpresa da rainha ao chegar lá e, em meio a tantos outros crédulos que ali estavam, encontrar Muldovar ajoelhado em frente à fonte de águas límpidas que havia dentro da caverna, pedindo fervorosamente pela melhora da saúde de Natássia.

A cena comoveu a rainha. Ela nada disse; apenas observou o homem ali. Acompanhou silenciosa as lágrimas que o conde derramava, o qual realmente parecia um homem apaixonado e vulnerável, que parecia sofrer tanto pela mulher que amava. Observou-o sem nada dizer e o viu partir sem parecer que ele tivesse se dado conta de sua presença ali. Licahla, a partir de então, começara a acreditar que aquele homem talvez estivesse falando a verdade... E pensava que talvez houvesse se enganado deveras a seu respeito.

Muldovar, que planejara que as coisas acontecessem exatamente assim, ficou muito satisfeito com esse resultado. E as consequências disso foram rapidamente percebidas. A rainha era mais gentil com o conde; quase amável. Demonstrava solidariedade. E isso era um grande passo para que tudo caminhasse conforme a vontade do conselheiro real.

Outro grande avanço aconteceu quando Hyoga, sob sua forma de pardal, escutou a rainha conversar com o rei Markash a respeito uma vila próxima do reino de Onel, que sofria com uma doença muito grave, a qual vinha atacando crianças. Por essa situação lembrar-lhe de seu próprio filho, que falecera quando ainda era um bebê, Licahla desejava com todas as forças fazer algo para ajudar aquelas pessoas, mas Markash buscou dissuadi-la, dizendo que não havia o que se fazer, e que não a queria envolvida com isso, por ser algo que poderia prejudicar sua saúde, caso ela se envolvesse demais com aquela situação.

Foi então que Muldovar encontrou sua outra grande chance de ganhar a confiança da rainha. Pesquisou sobre a doença e tratou de encontrar uma cura para ela. Não fora fácil, tivera de passar por muitas poções-teste que não deram o resultado esperado, até obter êxito. Felizmente, seus conhecimentos foram suficientes para alcançar essa meta.

O conde então faria o seguinte: iria até essa vila, levando a cura para as crianças. Com a ajuda de Lasho, rapidamente medicaria todos os meninos e meninas da região e regressaria ao castelo. E então, deixaria que as coisas seguissem seu curso naturalmente, ou seja: depois de deixar muito claro às pessoas daquela vila que era o conselheiro real de Onel, esperaria que seu remédio fizesse efeito e, quando as crianças começassem a se recuperar, as boas novas chegariam ao castelo. Chegariam aos ouvidos dos soberanos de Onel. E a rainha ficaria certamente grata e, quem sabe... finalmente pronta para admitir que se enganara a respeito de Muldovar, que lhe pareceria agora um homem bom e modesto, do tipo que executa boas e dignas ações, mas não costuma falar a respeito delas. Muldovar esperava que a rainha concluísse que o conselheiro real sempre fora um homem bom e digno, mas ela nunca percebera isso porque ele não fazia questão de falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos e boas ações, o que, de certa forma, fazia com que ele fosse ainda mais digno de mérito.

Quanto a Hyoga... Ele sabia de tudo isso; sabia dos planos do conde e de como eles seriam executados. Não podia dizer que concordava com a forma como aquele conde agia, mas considerando que a vida de sua mãe dependia dele, não estava em posição de se deixar levar muito por sua consciência. Por isso, seguia com sua parte do trato sem questionar os atos de Muldovar.

Portanto, sendo conhecedor desses planos, sabia que Muldovar e Lasho deveriam estar chegando dessa vila agora. Conforme o planejado, eles deveriam ter medicado todas aquelas crianças em um dia. Segundo os cálculos do conde, não seria necessário mais do que isso. Portanto, haviam partido na véspera e só deveriam estar voltando agora. Hyoga planejava chegar antes, para parecer que tinha passado a noite ali, velando o sono de sua mãe, como costumava fazer.

Entrou voando veloz pela janela do quarto e rapidamente pousou na cabeceira da cama de sua mãe, que era onde costumava esperar pelo conde para receber as ordens do dia.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, assim que pousou no lugar de costume, ouviu uma voz ao seu lado:

- Posso saber onde o senhor estava?

Antes que conseguisse raciocinar, viu o feitiço se desfazendo e ganhando forma humana, apesar de ser dia. Hyoga olhou para os braços e pernas, como se estivesse se assegurando de que era um homem e não mais um pardal naquele momento. Só então lembrou-se de olhar para o lado, vendo a figura do conde sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de sua mãe. E o homem não estava com uma expressão muito satisfeita em seu rosto.

- Conde Muldovar? O senhor não deveria estar regressando da vila agora? – perguntou mostrando-se mais tenso do que gostaria.

- Deveria. Se tivesse realmente partido ontem para a tal vila. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. – Muldovar levantou-se vagarosa e ameaçadoramente de sua cadeira, sem tirar os olhos do jovem loiro à sua frente – Estava com tudo pronto para partir, quando a rainha mandou que me chamassem. O príncipe Shun estava adoentado. E Licahla exigia que eu cuidasse da criança, até que a febre baixasse. – caminhando como uma fera que vai cercando sua presa, Muldovar ia se aproximando de Hyoga – Ficamos eu e Lasho, cuidando daquele menino durante todo o dia até altas horas da madrugada. Apenas quando a febre dele baixou, é que fomos liberados. Viemos então para esse quarto, atrás de você. Eu vinha lhe transformar em pardal um pouco antes da hora, já que não havia amanhecido ainda, para que pudesse ir bisbilhotar o quarto real e me dizer se a rainha havia ficado satisfeita com a minha atuação junto a seu filho. E então... imagine a nossa surpresa ao chegarmos aqui e não encontrarmos o senhor onde deveria estar. – os olhos de Muldovar eram acusadores.

Hyoga então pareceu finalmente perceber que Lasho também estava lá. Estava recuando devido à aproximação do conde e, quando estava prestes a chocar seu corpo contra a parede, viu Lasho encostado ali, com os braços cruzados e um olhar sombrio.

- Onde estava, Hyoga? – indagou o conde, demonstrando que perguntaria só mais essa vez – Por que não passou a noite aqui, como sempre faz?

- Eu... eu... – o loiro olhava do conde para o pajem e vice-versa – Eu fui aprisionado. Eu... caí em uma armadilha... fiquei preso... não pude voltar. – falava com a voz trêmula, tentando pensar na melhor desculpa que poderia criar. Essa foi a melhor que conseguiu.

- Preso em uma armadilha? – Muldovar parou de encurralar Hyoga e arqueou uma sobrancelha – Outra vez?

- Sim. As armadilhas estão ficando mais engenhosas, por isso acabei sendo aprisionado de novo. Só fui conseguir me livrar dela quando anoiteceu e voltei à minha forma humana. Mas então era tarde, estava escuro e como eu estava cansado, preferi encontrar um lugar para dormir e me aquecer onde estava. Amanhecendo, eu voltaria a ser um pardal e voltaria voando, sob a luz do sol, para o castelo. – conseguiu soar um pouco mais seguro do que realmente estava.

- Entendo. – Muldovar ficou pensativo – Sua história faz sentido. Afinal, você já foi capturado por uma dessas armadilhas uma vez, mas nada impedia que isso acontecesse de novo.

Hyoga suspirou discretamente. Nem conseguia acreditar: sua história havia funcionado?

- Porém... Você só poderia ser aprisionado se abandonasse as imediações do castelo, como ocorreu da outra vez. E você só sai daqui se a rainha resolve sair, porque aí você deve segui-la. Mas permanecendo no castelo, você não corre perigo. Afinal, a rainha adora pássaros, especialmente pardais como você. E ela nunca deixaria que se montassem armadilhas para pássaros aqui. E... ela não saiu do castelo ontem. Logo, apesar de ser uma boa desculpa... eu sei que está mentindo, Hyoga.

O jovem loiro sentia o coração bater tão rápido que sequer conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. Respirava de forma descompassada e não era capaz de formular uma frase.

- Ele deve ter ido ver o Ikki. – soltou Lasho, ainda encostado à parede e com um olhar severo para o viajante.

Muldovar tinha uma expressão calma, mas que ao mesmo tempo, amedrontava:

- É verdade, Hyoga? Você foi atrás do Ikki?

O rapaz engoliu em seco. Percebeu que não teria por onde fugir:

- Sim, eu fui vê-lo. Mas não foi planejado. Digo, em parte foi, porque ele precisava de mim... – viu como Muldovar não parecia paciente – Eu não planejava falar com ele. O senhor me disse que eu deveria me manter afastado e eu estava disposto a cumprir essa ordem. Mas senti vontade de ver como ele estava, então pensei que não faria mal voar até perto da cabana, apenas para vê-lo à distância. Eu não ia falar com ele, mas... – interrompeu o que dizia; não falaria tudo. Não precisava compartilhar suas doces recordações com aqueles dois. Falaria apenas o necessário e agora sentia até mesmo que voltava a ter pleno controle sobre suas emoções, de modo que começava a falar como se nada tivesse feito de errado – Ontem, eu o vi desejando abandonar essa vida. Ele simplesmente se deitou sobre a neve e fechou os olhos, como quem espera a morte chegar. Ele estava quase congelando, não aguentaria muito. Vocês sabem tanto quanto eu que desde o acidente do lago, o Ikki não possui mais tanta resistência ao frio. E ele teria morrido se eu não tivesse ficado por lá para salvá-lo. Obviamente, na forma de pardal, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Precisei esperar anoitecer para conseguir tirá-lo daquele campo cheio de neve e levá-lo de volta até a cabana. Por esse motivo, fiquei impossibilitado de regressar ao castelo. Ikki precisava que eu cuidasse dele, até que pudesse se restabelecer.

- Ele viu você? – o conde perguntou demonstrando que não gostava de nada do que ouvira.

- Sim, ele me viu como pardal antes de perder os sentidos...

- Não se faça de desentendido, rapaz! Quero saber se ele viu você como Hyoga! Quero saber se ele sabe que está vivo!

- Ele... sabe. Eu estava ao seu lado quando ele despertou. – o loiro não se demonstrou acuado com o modo como o conde lhe falava.

- Garoto estúpido! Eu disse que não podia vê-lo! Ah, por todos os deuses... como vou consertar isso agora? – Muldovar começou a andar pelo quarto, muito nervoso. Passava a mão pelo rosto e bufava, tenso – O que mais ele sabe? O que contou a ele? – parou abruptamente para encarar o loiro – Ele sabe que você é o pardal?

- Sabe. – Hyoga compreendia bem que não deveria mentir agora. O conde estava muito zangado e não queria que isso se transformasse em um problema para sua mãe – Ele viu quando me transformei em pardal ao amanhecer.

- MALDIÇÃO! Sabe quantos problemas me causou com isso? – o conde falava mais alto e cada vez mais nervoso – Ikki agora sabe que menti a ele! Sabe que está vivo e vai querer saber por que inventei toda aquela história! Por todos os deuses, você tinha de me criar problemas justo quando estou tão perto de conseguir o que quero? – respirou fundo, depois de andar em círculos pelo aposento – Não tenho tempo para resolver isso agora. – passou a mão pelos negros e finos cabelos, como quem tenta se recompor – Eu e Lasho precisamos partir para aquela vila agora. Devo prosseguir com meus planos. Quanto a você... pensarei no que fazer e como resolver tudo isso quando eu voltar.

Hyoga nada disse. Mantinha-se calado e, apesar de não demonstrar, sentia-se sorrir por dentro. Se Muldovar e Lasho iriam para a vila, isso significava que voltariam apenas no dia seguinte. Então poderia ver Ikki essa noite...

- Mas você deverá ficar no castelo. Não quero que saia; não quero que vá a lugar algum enquanto estivermos fora. – completou o conde.

Hyoga não mudou em absolutamente nada a expressão em seu rosto, mas o coração falhou uma batida naquele momento.

- Isso quer dizer que você não verá mais o Ikki. Não até que eu decida o que fazer. – olhou para Lasho, que pareceu entender o recado, dirigindo-se a uma mesa, na qual havia uma gaiola vazia – E não quero correr mais riscos, por isso... – Muldovar estalou os dedos e Hyoga voltou a ser um pardal. Muito rápido, Lasho tomou o pequeno pássaro em suas mãos e o aprisionou dentro da gaiola.

Sem dizer mais nada, o conde tomou a gaiola em suas mãos e abandonou o quarto em que a mãe de Hyoga dormia placidamente. Com Lasho atrás de si, caminhou pelos corredores do castelo, cumprimentando as pessoas que passavam por ele, parecendo calmo e tranquilo a qualquer um que o visse naquele momento. Caminharam assim por algum tempo até que finalmente chegaram a uma sala que Hyoga reconheceu como sendo o aposento em que Muldovar guardava seus livros; era lá que ele estudava e criava suas poções. Reconheceu por ter sido lá que encontrara o conde pela primeira vez, quando viera lhe pedir ajuda para sua mãe.

Entraram no aposento e, após fechar a porta, Hyoga via, de dentro de sua gaiola, como o conde dirigia-se até a enorme estante abarrotada de livros. Ele então começou a puxar alguns deles para frente e outros para trás e, ao término disso, uma porta oculta se revelou. O conselheiro real passou pela porta enquanto Lasho ficava para trás, vigiando a entrada.

A porta oculta dava em uma escada, que sumia na escuridão. Muldovar acendeu uma tocha e começou a descer a longa escadaria que descia em forma de espiral. Com a tocha na mão direita e a gaiola na esquerda, o conde seguiu descendo um bom tempo até que finalmente chegou ao fim das escadas, que desembocavam em uma enorme porta de madeira. O conde colocou a tocha no suporte que havia na parede de pedra e retirou um molho de chaves de seu bolso. Localizou logo a chave que buscava e a colocou na fechadura, girando e abrindo a porta em seguida.

Lá dentro, Hyoga teve dificuldade de enxergar devido à escuridão. O conde então colocou a gaiola sobre o chão, voltou a pegar a tocha e iluminou as velas que havia ali. Só então se pôde ver o que era aquele lugar. Um quarto sujo, empoeirado, cheio de teias de aranha. Parecia não ser usado há um bom tempo. Havia uma estante com livros velhos e gastos, uma escrivaninha de madeira podre, uma cadeira igualmente desgastada e um piano antigo.

- Você vai ficar aqui. – falou o conde, com tranquilidade – Ficará nessa gaiola por todo o dia, para arrepender-se de ter me desobedecido. E, quando anoitecer... a gaiola não será suficiente para prendê-lo, de forma que você se libertará dessa pequenina prisão... mas continuará engaiolado. Esse quarto fica muito isolado, estamos nos subterrâneos do castelo. Ninguém poderá ouvi-lo por mais que grite, por mais que chame por ajuda. Espero que seja o bastante para compreender que não deve, jamais, ir contra o que eu digo. – terminou de dizer com frieza e então deu meia-volta, saindo desse quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Hyoga ouviu ainda o barulho da chave trancando a porta e os passos do conde subindo as escadas. Mas logo o som dos passos de Muldovar desapareceram e Hyoga se viu no mais completo silêncio. Aquele silêncio era terrível e então o pardal começou a cantar, como forma de talvez aliviar a tristeza que sentia. Não conseguiria ir atrás de Ikki. E a saudade e tristeza que o assolaram impeliram-no a cantar a triste canção que sempre o acompanhava quando se via na forma de pardal, em um belo trinado que tantas vezes gorjeara perto do campo em que costumava ver Ikki, de longe.

* * *

Ikki tentou manter-se ocupado, esperando que assim o dia passasse mais rápido. Além disso, se não se mantivesse ocupado, ficaria extremamente ansioso. Estava muito feliz de ter reencontrado Hyoga, ainda mal conseguia crer que a vida pudesse ser tão boa e generosa consigo. Contudo, tinha um medo irracional de que algo pudesse ter errado. Possuía sérias dificuldades em acreditar que as coisas podiam dar certo para ele, sem que nada acontecesse para atrapalhar sua felicidade.

Então, até que pudesse rever Hyoga, não conseguia se acalmar e realmente usufruir da sensação de alegria que se apoderara de seu dolorido coração. Dividia-se entre esses sentimentos; era como se não pudesse se permitir ser simplesmente feliz.

Assim, tentando evitar pensar demais, buscando acalmar esse alvoroçado coração, Ikki empenhou-se em executar todas as tarefas domésticas de que a cabana necessitava. Acabou terminando tudo muito mais rápido do que gostaria. Por isso, para não enlouquecer de ansiedade, resolveu sair para caminhar um pouco.

Foi, obviamente, para o lugar de sempre. Chegou ao campo, ainda coberto pela neve, e sentou-se em um tronco de madeira seca. Ficou olhando para aquela imensidão branca e sorriu. Um dia antes, naquele mesmo lugar, aquela visão trouxera-lhe desespero. Toda aquela imensidão parecia sufocá-lo, era como se todo aquele vasto espaço que se descortinava à sua frente representasse um vazio que jamais conseguiria suprir. Agora, no entanto... que diferença! Aquele horizonte se mostrava para ele como um mar de possibilidades! Ainda que receasse o futuro, que nunca lhe fora muito promissor, sentia tanta vontade de viver! Hyoga dera a ele essa vontade. O rapaz loiro não o salvara apenas quando o livrara da morte certa, retirando-o na noite passada desse campo coberto de neve. A verdade é que Hyoga o vinha salvando desde que surgira em sua vida.

Estava ali, contemplando esse cenário, perdido em pensamentos distantes, e acabou nem percebendo que começava a assobiar uma canção. Só foi despertar desses devaneios quando se deu conta da presença diante de si:

- Devolva para mim.

Ikki olhou para o menino, que tinha um ar zangado e estendia a mão para ele, como quem cobra algo:

- Anda! Devolva para mim! – o menino falou mais insistente.

- Olha, menino... hoje eu estou de bom humor, então desaparece da minha frente, está bem? Não quero brigar.

- Devolva o meu pardal! – disse o menino, que Ikki lembrava chamar-se Racom e ser uma espécie de líder daquele bando de garotos que tentaram capturar Hyoga.

- Seu pardal? – o moreno incorporou-se e olhou nervoso para o menino – Aquele pardal não tem dono, garoto. E é bom que eu não veja mais nenhum de vocês por aqui, tentando capturá-lo. Está ouvindo bem? Se eu souber que fizeram algo contra aquele pássaro, vocês vão se arrepender muito! – disse no seu tom mais ameaçador, tanto que o menino até recuou dois passos ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito. E era isso mesmo que Ikki queria. Precisava assustar esses meninos, para que não pudessem trazer qualquer perigo a Hyoga.

O menino ficara assustado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia como uma necessidade não se deixar abalar tanto por aquele homem, de quem sentia cada vez mais raiva:

- Você fala que o pardal não tem dono, mas ficou com ele para você! – falou, mantendo uma distância segura de Ikki – Só que eu vi primeiro e, por isso, ele é meu! – gritou o garoto, de forma infantil.

- Mas que coisa! Eu já disse que ninguém é dono daquele pardal! E eu não estou com ele; não sei porque insiste nessa história! – suspirou inconscientemente. Quem dera estivesse com Hyoga agora...

- Você mente! Você é um homem mau, que mente muito! – continuava falando Racom, cada vez mais nervoso – Você estava assobiando a canção dele! Eu ouvi!

- Como é? Que canção? – perguntou Ikki, que ficou um pouco confuso com esse comentário.

- A canção do pardal! Você a estava assobiando. Eu ouvi! – repetiu o menino – E não tente me enganar mais! Só aquele pardal sabia cantar desse jeito! Ele é diferente dos outros pássaros, esse canto dele era diferente... era muito bonito!

Ikki compreendeu. Deu-se conta de que estava mesmo assobiando a canção que ouvira de Hyoga, quando o encontrou pela primeira vez na forma de pardal. Tinha pensado o mesmo que esse menino. Aquele era um canto diferente, distinto... único. Outros pássaros não cantavam daquela forma. Entendeu que aquela música lhe fizera bem... assobiar aquela melodia ajudara a sentir Hyoga próximo de si, ajudando a aguentar a ansiedade por rever o loiro.

- É por isso que queria tanto prender esse pardal? Por causa da canção dele?

- Sim. – o menino respondeu emburrado – Meus pais precisam de dinheiro. Estamos quase passando fome e meu pai trabalha muito, minha mãe cuida de mim e de meus irmãos menores... e sempre falta comida. Precisamos de dinheiro. Eu ia vender o pardal. Ia ganhar bastante dinheiro para ajudar a minha família...

Ikki mudou sua expressão para uma de tristeza. Sentiu-se realmente mal pelo menino, mas não poderia entregar Hyoga a ele:

- Escuta, eu... Sinto muito. Deve haver outra forma de ajudar seus pais. Mas esse pardal... ele não foi feito para ser aprisionado. Ele...

- É mentira! Você só diz isso porque quer ficar com ele para você! Você quer que ele cante só para você!

- Olha, menino. Estou tentando conversar civilizadamente com você, mas está difícil... – disse o moreno, perdendo um pouco da sua paciência, que já não era grande.

- Eu não quero conversar. Mas estou avisando: eu vou pegar o meu pardal de volta, ouviu? Porque eu não tenho medo de você!

Ikki zangou-se e bufou. O olhar nervoso que lançou ao menino foi suficiente para que ele saísse correndo de lá. Todavia, Racom deixara claro, enquanto corria, que voltaria. O modo como o menino olhou para trás, de forma desafiadora, para Ikki, deixava transparecer que aquilo não terminaria assim.

Por tudo isso, Ikki sentiu que ficava ainda mais agitado. Precisava se acalmar. Ainda faltava bastante tempo até que anoitecesse. E se não se ocupasse com algo, acabaria enlouquecendo de ansiedade.

Começou a cantarolar a melodia do pardal novamente, sem perceber. Caminhava de volta para sua cabana quando se deu conta disso. Era interessante como isso o acalmava. Riu de si mesmo. Ora, isso não era nenhuma grande novidade. A música sempre lhe fizera bem.

Só então deu-se conta de que, desde a morte de seus pais, nunca mais havia pensado em música. Nunca mais ela tinha encontrado espaço em sua vida. Era engraçado; a música, que sempre lhe fora fiel companheira, que sempre lhe trouxera tanto bem-estar, fora abandonada por ele de forma tão abrupta.

E agora, ela parecia voltar para confortá-lo. Sentiu-se um pouco injusto e mal-agradecido com essa velha companheira, tão covardemente abandonada por ele. Talvez, fosse um bom momento para trazê-la de volta. Não pensava em voltar a tocar em tavernas e feiras como fizera antigamente. Não; já não era mais aquele rapaz de antigamente. Mas trazer um pouco de música de volta à sua vida... isso não poderia lhe fazer mal.

Pensando assim, entrou em sua cabana, sacou algumas moedas de uma gaveta e saiu. Tomou seu cavalo e dirigiu-se à vila mais próxima. Lá, comprou um alaúde. Sorriu ao ter aquele instrumento em mãos. Só agora percebia como sentira falta daquilo.

Regressando à sua casa, tratou de logo tentar reproduzir a canção que ouvira de Hyoga e que não lhe saía da cabeça. Não foi preciso se esforçar muito. Seu talento e habilidade não haviam se desvanecido com o tempo. Dessa forma, em pouco tempo, tocava em seu alaúde aquela melodia que trazia alento à sua alma.

Encontrando enfim algo que acalmava seu espírito e que preenchia seu tempo, aliviando sua ansiedade, Ikki decidiu que tocaria até que anoitecesse. Até que, finalmente, Hyoga voltasse para ele...

* * *

- Será que ele está bem, mestre?

- Por que pergunta, Lasho?

- Porque... bom, nós o deixamos ontem sem água nem comida...

- Um dia sem água ou comida não irá matá-lo. Mas é uma boa forma de castigá-lo por me desobedecer.

O pajem não disse mais nada. Muldovar ainda estava bastante aborrecido em relação a tudo isso. Ainda não haviam discutido sobre como proceder com Ikki, uma vez que ele agora já devia saber da verdade. E se o conde ainda não falara a respeito com Lasho, é porque ele mesmo ainda não havia encontrado uma boa solução. Em silêncio, seguiu seu mestre pelos corredores do castelo.

Haviam acabado de chegar e tinham obtido sucesso em seus planos. Tinham conseguido medicar todas as crianças naquela vila, espalharam que o responsável por aquela boa ação era o conselheiro real de Onel... enfim, se não fosse o problema com Ikki, o conde estaria comemorando mais essa vitória. Afinal, não demoraria muito para que a notícia de que as crianças daquela vila foram salvas chegasse aos ouvidos da rainha.

Chegaram ao quarto de estudos de Muldovar, trancaram a porta para evitar que alguém entrasse ali em momento inoportuno e, após mexer nos livros de sua estante, a passagem oculta se revelou. Ambos desceram pelas escadas sem dizer palavras e, quando finalmente se aproximavam do quarto em que Hyoga estava aprisionado, começaram a ouvir algo. Muldovar franziu o cenho, estranhando aquilo. Apressou o passo e, à medida em que iam ficando cada vez mais perto , mais ouviam daquilo que agora reconheciam como uma música. Belíssima, por sinal.

Abriu a porta e logo o conde e seu pajem podiam ouvir nitidamente aquela doce e triste melodia. Hyoga, em sua forma humana, estava sentado diante do antigo piano e tocava de forma extremamente habilidosa uma canção. A mesma que entoara em sua forma de pardal.

Muldovar não foi capaz de dizer uma palavra. Viu-se envolvido por aquela música, que parecia tão poderosa. O mesmo pareceu ocorrer com Lasho. Por isso, apenas quando Hyoga parou de tocar, é que viram-se capazes de falar:

- Eu não sabia que tocava piano. – falou o conde, ainda surpreso com o poder daquela canção. Havia uma energia muito poderosa ali e ele não sabia ainda o que pensar a respeito disso.

Hyoga nada respondeu. Olhava para aqueles dois homens à sua frente, com uma expressão cansada. E apesar do semblante frio, seus olhos deixavam entrever grande tristeza.

- Lasho, entregue a ele. – continuou o conde, depois de ver que o loiro não estava disposto a falar.

O pajem colocou uma cesta que trazia pão e algumas frutas sobre a velha escrivaninha de madeira.

- Eu não tenho fome. – falou o loiro, olhando sem interesse para a cesta.

- Ficou sem comer ontem um dia inteiro. É bom que faça uma refeição. – disse Muldovar, ainda analisando cuidadosamente o loiro. Havia algo ali. Havia algo, muito importante, acontecendo bem à sua frente, mas que ainda não conseguia entender o que era.

O rapaz cruzou os braços e encarou o conde com seus olhos azuis:

- Eu quero ver o Ikki.

Muldovar surpreendeu-se com a ousadia de Hyoga. Não esperava que, depois desse castigo, o jovem fosse confrontá-lo dessa maneira.

- Pelo visto, ainda não aprendeu sua lição. Você, meu rapaz, não tem o direito de querer nada. Acho melhor que coma algo. Você não está pensando direito e parece esquecer que tenho a vida de sua mãe em minhas mãos.

- Eu não me esqueci. Só não entendo por que... – soltou um profundo suspiro – Conde Muldovar, por que não me deixa ver o Ikki? Já não o estou ajudando a conseguir o que quer? Não entendo por que não posso ver seu afilhado; isso não atrapalharia em nada. Eu continuaria executando as tarefas que me ordena sem maiores problemas. Eu só queria vê-lo, falar com ele e...

- Eu já disse que não. E você não precisa compreender meus motivos, rapaz. Tem apenas de me obedecer. – aproximou-se mais e ficou bem perto de Hyoga, em uma posição que denotava ameaça – Já estou perdendo minha paciência com você. Esqueça Ikki, agora você precisa se concentrar em sua mãe. Afinal, suas insubordinações estão começando a me incomodar de verdade. Se não quiser que eu mude nosso trato, é bom que aceite o que digo sem reclamar.

Hyoga calou-se, apesar de sentir uma imensa fúria tomar conta de seu corpo. Não poderia insistir mais, a vida de sua mãe poderia mesmo correr sérios riscos se ele deixasse Muldovar mais nervoso. Por outro lado, o que sentia por Ikki era muito forte... e temia o que poderia acontecer se não o visse novamente logo.

O conde, por sua vez, conseguiu sentir a raiva do loiro. Literalmente, sentiu. Naquele instante, uma brisa passou por ele, bagunçando os cabelos negros e apagando uma das velas que iluminava aquele quarto. Lasho olhou confuso para a porta, que estava fechada. De onde poderia ter vindo aquela brisa? Do minúsculo buraco de ventilação daquele aposento? Não parecia ser possível.

Enquanto Lasho mostrava-se confuso com isso, Muldovar entendia que realmente havia algo de muito errado ali. Percebia a fúria de Hyoga e isso parecia trazer um poder que era forte o bastante para se fazer notar por ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, frágil, de modo que não conseguia detectar exatamente a natureza dessa força. Concluiu que, enquanto não compreendesse exatamente o que se passava e considerando que essa relação de Ikki com Hyoga era, de fato, muito nociva, determinou:

- Você continuará preso aqui até que eu me decida sobre o que fazer com você. Quanto à sua mãe... pode ficar despreocupado. Ainda preciso dela. E, se não me causar mais problemas... poderemos fechar nosso acordo como previamente estabelecemos. Então, rapaz... não jogue tudo fora por causa de bobagens sentimentais. Porque, acredite-me... se continuar me desafiando assim, eu farei com que perca realmente tudo que lhe importa. Não queira medir forças comigo. Garanto que irá perder, se o fizer. – dizendo isso, deu as costas ao loiro e, seguido por Lasho, deixaram o quarto. Assim que fecharam a porta, amanhecia lá fora e, no mesmo instante, Hyoga voltava a adquirir sua forma de pardal.

Assim que abandonaram aquela câmara secreta, Muldovar demonstrou-se inquieto. Lasho, percebendo que não seria boa ideia falar agora, apenas observava enquanto seu mestre andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto de estudos, profundamente absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos. Finalmente, o conde estancou o passo, parecendo tomar alguma decisão:

- Lasho. Arrume nossos cavalos. Vamos resolver tudo isso agora.

- Vamos? Então, o senhor já pensou no que falaremos a Ikki? Encontrou um meio para justificar aquela história de que Hyoga havia morrido?

-Sim. – respondeu o conde, um tanto apreensivo. Esperava que seu plano desse certo – Pegue uma bolsa e encha-a com moedas de ouro – viu os olhos do pajem se arregalarem com o que disse – Você me escutou. Ande logo; tenho pressa.

* * *

Chegaram àquela vila ainda na parte da manhã. Andavam sobre seus cavalos devagar, observando a movimentação das pessoas, as crianças correndo e brincando por ali. Lasho nada dizia, mas percebia que Muldovar olhava com atenção para as casas da região. De repente, ele pareceu encontrar o que buscava. Parando em frente a uma das casas mais simplórias dali, o conde desceu e se aproximou de um menino que parecia brincar de montar armadilhas para pássaros:

- Boa tarde, criança. – cumprimentou Muldovar, em um tom afável.

O menino ruivo de olhos cor de mel lançou um olhar desconfiado para o conde. E, sem responder, continuou com seus afazeres.

- É falta de educação não responder quando falam com você.

- Meus pais dizem que não posso falar com estranhos.

- E fazem muito bem. Mas eu não sou um estranho qualquer. Sou o conde Muldovar.

- Continua sendo só um estranho para mim. – replicou o garoto, que não parecia se importar muito com aquele homem à sua frente.

- Está bem. – enervou-se o conde, que decidiu não prolongar aquilo – Escute, menino. Você mora aqui, nessa casa? – apontou para o casebre e viu o garoto olhar naquela direção, mas sem dizer nada – Bom, vou considerar isso um sim. E vou fazer-lhe uma oferta. Vejo que essa casa é muito pobre e poderia fazer bom uso de algum dinheiro... – retirou a bolsa com as moedas de seu casaco e o tilintar metálico pareceu atrair a atenção do menino – Eu estaria muito disposto a ajudar, se você pudesse me ajudar em troca... – sorriu o conde.

- Ajuda? Que tipo de ajuda? – perguntou o menino, parecendo hipnotizado, olhando para a bolsa cheia de moedas.

- Há um homem que vive em uma cabana um pouco longe daqui. Ele vive sozinho e... enfim. Essa solidão tem feito mal a ele. Já está enlouquecendo. Tenho pena dele e resolvi ajudá-lo. Entretanto, preciso da ajuda de alguém porque ele não me ouviria.

O menino olhou agora na direção em que o conde dizia ser a cabana do homem de que falava. Depois, voltou os olhos castanhos para Muldovar.

- Esse homem pensa que existe um pardal mágico, capaz de transformar-se em um homem. E ele acredita que esse homem é seu amigo. Enfim, quero ajudá-lo e, para isso, preciso que uma criança diga a ele algumas coisas...

- Por que uma criança?

- Ele não confia muito nas pessoas. Por isso, acho que seria mais fácil de ele acreditar nas palavras de uma criança.

- E se eu ajudar o senhor...vou ganhar essas moedas?

- Exato...

* * *

Enquanto isso, Ikki acordava abruptamente em sua cabana.

Esperara, na noite passada, por Hyoga. Mas ele não viera. Tinha ficado acordado até não aguentar mais, até cair no sono sem perceber. E agora, ao despertar, viu que ainda continuava só. Sentiu-se revoltado e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu aquela dolorosa sensação de que estivera certo. As coisas nunca acabariam bem para si.

Levantou-se em um estado meio absorto, meio perdido. Não sabia o que fazer. Hyoga não viera. Por quê? Algo deveria tê-lo impedido. Será que Muldovar e Lasho o impediram? Será que aqueles meninos fizeram algo? Será que o tinham capturado?

Eram tantas as possibilidades que Ikki nem sabia por onde começar. A primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar em fazer foi procurar o loiro ali pelas redondezas. Uma parte sua queria acreditar na pequena possibilidade de que ele poderia estar por lá, esperando-o, em algum lugar. Assim, correu os lugares próximos à cabana, em busca de Hyoga, ou melhor, do pardal. Afinal, era dia e, pelo que entendera, o viajante estaria em sua forma de pássaro.

Acabou chegando ao campo, no qual a camada de neve começava a diminuir consideravelmente. Chamava, gritava por Hyoga. O desespero em seu coração era crescente. E então, decidiu que apesar da promessa que fizera ao loiro, iria falar a respeito com Muldovar. Até mesmo porque o que prometera valeria apenas se Hyoga tivesse aparecido naquela noite. Como não foi o que ocorreu, então faria o que julgava que era certo. Definitivamente, não era do feitio de Ikki calar-se quando achava que algo errado estava acontecendo.

Deu meia-volta, já decidido a ir até o castelo ter uma conversa séria com seu padrinho. Entretanto, deu dois passos e quase tropeçou no menino que estava diante dele, surgido de repente sabe-se lá de onde.

- Você de novo? Eu já não disse para não aparecer mais na minha frente? – brigou o moreno, que estava sem paciência alguma para discutir com o garoto agora.

- Está procurando pelo pardal? – disse o menino, sem se amedrontar, olhando fixamente para Ikki.

Ikki, que já seguia seu caminho, depois de ter desviado do garoto, parou bruscamente e olhou para trás. Franziu a testa e voltou a se aproximar do garoto. Em seu rosto era visível que ele estava muito tenso:

- Você sabe algo dele? Você o viu? – inquiriu Ikki, encarando Racom seriamente.

- Vi. – respondeu o menino, no mesmo tom calmo – Eu falei com ele ontem à noite.

- Como... como é?

- Eu falei com ele. – o garoto parecia analisar as reações de Ikki – Foi a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Eu vi o pardal se aproximando e estava próximo de capturá-lo. Aí, de repente, ele se transformou em um homem. E veio conversar comigo.

Ikki engoliu em seco. O menino falava de forma desconcertante, e ele não sabia o que pensar sobre esse assunto.

- Bom, como eu ia dizendo... - prosseguiu depois de perceber que Ikki nada dizia - Ele veio falar comigo ontem à noite. Hyoga é o nome dele. E ele me pediu para dar um recado a você.

- Um... recado? – Ikki mal conseguia assimilar o que ia ouvindo.

- Sim. Ele queria que eu lhe dissesse que ele sentia muito, mas que infelizmente não poderia mais ver você.

- Como assim? Por que ele disse isso? E por que ele falou para você, e não para mim? – Ikki ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

- Ele disse que ia ser pior se falasse diretamente com você. Enfim, vou passar logo o recado porque tenho que voltar para casa.

O moreno precisou se sentar. Sentia-se tonto, confuso. Aquelas informações pareciam não fazer sentido...

- Ele disse que estava indo embora. Que a mãe dele estava bem, porque um homem muito rico, que você conhece, estava cuidando dela. Mas que era preciso partir porque esse homem havia descoberto a cura para a doença de que ela sofria, só que esse remédio teria de ser feito com ervas raras, que se encontram em terras muito distante daqui. E ele precisava partir o quanto antes. Por isso, pediu que eu avisasse que não viria mais ver você.

- Mas... mas ele disse que viria ontem à noite! Ele havia prometido que viria me ver ontem à noite! – repetia o moreno, com a voz trêmula.

- Olha, moço... eu só sei disso. Ele queria que eu viesse aqui para dar esse recado. Só isso. – o menino falava com uma seriedade profunda.

Ikki não disse mais nada. Estava desorientado.

- Eu vou indo, então. Acho que agora tanto eu como você vamos ter que desistir do pardal, não é mesmo? Afinal, ele foi embora...

- Mas ele vai voltar. – Ikki, que tinha baixado a cabeça, levantou-a e os olhos azuis escuros eram tristes, mas firmes. – Ele vai regressar quando tiver encontrado essas plantas raras. Eu tenho certeza. Ele vai voltar.

O menino não disse nada. Ficou apenas olhando para aquele homem que parecia tão desconsolado. Achou que o tal conde Muldovar tinha razão. Ele devia ser realmente louco. Ele realmente acreditava que o pardal se transformava em uma pessoa. Sentiu pena... quando o conde lhe falara sobre esse homem, soube na mesma hora que era o moço rabugento que vivia impedindo que ele e seus amigos capturassem o pardal. E agora entendia por quê. Esse homem vivia tão solitário que começava a imaginar coisas.

- Eu não contaria tanto com isso, moço. Pelo rosto dele, ele não parecia interessado em voltar. – essa parte, Racom acrescentou por conta própria. Agora, já não tinha mais raiva desse homem. Sentia pena por ele ser tão infeliz e precisar acreditar que os animais da floresta transformavam-se em pessoas que eram seus amigos. E quis dissuadi-lo disso, fazendo-o desistir de esperar pelo pardal e, quem sabe, encontrar amigos que fossem pessoas de verdade.

- Você não o conhece. Além disso, você mesmo acabou de dizer. Hyoga partiu porque precisava buscar essas ervas para curar a mãe dele. Então, ele terá de voltar. Afinal, a mãe dele ficou por aqui.

- Que seja; ele terá de voltar por ela. Para ela. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele venha atrás de você. – Racom continuava falando por conta própria. O que Muldovar lhe pedira para dizer tinha sido apenas a primeira parte. Mas o garoto, talvez se sentindo mal por ter discutido tanto com alguém que reconhecia como louco agora, tentava, a seu modo, convencer esse homem de que aquele pardal não regressaria para ele, como se assim, conseguisse afastá-lo dessa loucura.

- Ora, garoto. Você não sabe de nada. – falou Ikki, querendo finalizar aquela conversa por ali e dando as costas ao menino.

- Por que ele voltaria para ver você se ontem ele fez questão de me pedir para fazer isso por ele?

- Como você disse, ele tinha pressa. – respondeu rápido, apesar de não se sentir confiante com essas palavras.

- Para ser sincero, moço... ele não me parecia tão apressado. Ele falava mais como alguém que quer evitar outra pessoa. Sabe como é? Às vezes, minha mãe me pede para dar um recado à vizinha porque não quer falar com ela de jeito algum.

- Olha, menino! Você já deu o seu recado! Quer fazer o favor de me deixar em paz agora?

- Eu só estou dizendo que você não deveria ficar tão esperançoso de encontrar esse tal Hyoga novamente. Se ele voltar, vai ser para a mãe dele. E eu não ficaria surpreso se ele fizesse isso de uma forma que evitasse encontrar você. Como ele fez agora.

- Escuta aqui, moleque! – Ikki voltou para perto do menino de uma vez, quase perdendo o controle – Eu já disse que você não sabe do que fala! Então cala essa boca e vai embora! Eu não preciso ouvir essas besteiras que você diz! Vá embora; suma da minha frente!

Racom assustou-se com a forma como Ikki reagiu dessa vez e achou que seria realmente melhor ir embora. Fez o que pôde, e se esse homem preferia continuar com essa loucura, o problema era dele. Coçou os cabelos ruivos e deu de ombros. Voltaria para casa, e levaria uma grande surpresa para os pais. Havia tantas moedas de ouro naquela bolsa que, certamente, mudaria a vida de sua família. E sentia que conquistara essas moedas fazendo algo bom. Tudo que estivera a seu alcance para dissuadir o pobre homem louco, ele fizera. Até mais do que o tal conde lhe pedira. Portanto, sentindo-se como quem cumpriu muito bem sua tarefa, deu meia-volta e deixou Ikki sozinho.

O moreno, ao se ver finalmente só, voltou a sentar-se no tronco e ficou pensativo. Por um lado, sentia algum alívio. Hyoga estava vivo e, ao que tudo indicava, bem. Mas por que ele não viera falar consigo? Isso ainda não fazia sentido.

Voltou para sua cabana, entristecido, perdido em devaneios. Mecanicamente, sentou-se à mesa de madeira com o olhar perdido para lugar nenhum. E então, subitamente, levantou-se e pegou um papel, no qual começou a escrever de uma só vez. Sempre gostara de escrever quando se sentia muito triste, compondo dessa maneira lindas canções. Entretanto, desde que viera morar com o conde, após perder seus pais, perdera esse costume. Agora, no entanto, a música retornara à sua vida e, pelo visto, antigos hábitos retornavam também. Em questão de minutos terminava de compor uma canção. As imagens que afluíam para sua mente cansada era a da despedida que tivera com Hyoga. Era como se aquela cena passasse e repassasse diante de seus olhos. Recordava-se de quando o jovem loiro despedira-se dele. Hyoga dissera que o amava e aquela declaração tinha enchido o peito de Ikki de uma felicidade que até então ele não conhecera. O forasteiro sorrira ao dizer isso, mas, em seus olhos... havia uma grande tristeza em seus olhos. Por quê? O que devia ter acontecido para Hyoga se comportar daquele modo?

Suspirou tristemente, deixando que todo o ar presente em seus pulmões abandonasse seu corpo. Depois, respirou fundo. Será que Hyoga não regressaria? Será que Racom estava certo? O que foi que Racom viu nos olhos de Hyoga? Será que era isso? Será que Hyoga havia se declarado para ele, mas já sabendo que não poderia retornar? Talvez, isso estivesse escrito nitidamente naqueles olhos celestiais... e talvez apenas Ikki não tivesse visto, porque justamente não quisesse ver. Seria isso?

Não, não podia ser. Não, Hyoga não faria isso. Sacudiu a cabeça, queria que aqueles pensamentos deixassem sua mente atordoada. Mas não conseguia. E, mais uma vez, aquela conhecida e dolorosa sensação. A sensação de que era isso mesmo que aconteceria. Ele não merecia ser feliz. E ele jamais seria. Essa seria sempre sua história. Provaria um pedaço do paraíso, para logo em seguida perder tudo. Era esse o seu castigo. Por que continuava querendo mudar sua história? Não podia, jamais conseguiria...

Pensou então que, se Racom estivesse certo... e se Hyoga realmente não voltasse... Céus, se ele não voltasse... se ele realmente o tivesse abandonado... se aquela havia sido a última vez em que tinham se visto... Não, ele não aguentaria! Ele não conseguiria! Como continuar vivendo, como conseguir acordar dia após dia sabendo que tinha deixado o amor de sua vida partir? Como fora tolo! Vira Hyoga abandonando-o e nada dissera ou fizera para impedi-lo. Era claro que não sabia que seria a última vez que se veriam, mas...

Continuava sendo tolo. Agora já acreditava que a despedida estava escrita nos olhos de Hyoga, mas ele é quem não quis ver.

Escreveu freneticamente, sem parar. Cada verso saía instantaneamente atrás do outro. Mal respirava enquanto escrevia. Era como se desabafasse, porque precisava desabafar. Precisava pôr aquela angústia para fora. E precisava dizer, mesmo que apenas através daquele papel, o que deveria ter dito para impedir que o homem que amava o abandonasse. Precisava ter dito que não viveria sem ele. Precisava ter dito que não conseguiria resistir sem ele.

Talvez, já houvesse dito isso de alguma forma. Mas deveria ter dito mais. Repetido quantas vezes fossem necessárias, até que convencesse o rapaz a ficar. Já tinha para si que Racom falara a verdade. Hyoga talvez não voltasse. Não entendia por quê, mas as palavras do garoto iam se enraizando nas profundezas de sua alma. Hyoga já havia decidido que o abandonaria naquela manhã mesmo. Só ele não percebera.

Finalizou a letra e releu o que acabara de compor. Ficou particularmente preso aos últimos versos dela. De fato, não poderia viver sem Hyoga... não conseguiria.

Sabia bem aonde isso poderia levá-lo. Entretanto, ao contrário do que ocorrera na vez em que se deitara sobre a neve, esperando adormecer para sempre... ele não conseguiria, dessa vez, simplesmente decidir dar um fim à sua vida. Apesar de começar a acreditar que tudo o que Racom lhe falara era a mais pura verdade... uma parte sua, uma pequena parte sua, queria acreditar que, talvez, contrariando a tudo isso... Hyoga voltasse para ele. E essa mínima esperança impedia que ele terminasse com tudo de uma vez por todas. Fazia com que ele desejasse viver, mesmo que de forma extremamente dolorosa, na expectativa de que o viajante regressasse para si.

Por mais horrível que parecesse, por mais cruel que pudesse soar viver por conta de uma frágil esperança... sabia que sua alma se apegaria a ela com todas as suas forças. E, para sobreviver, até lá, a única coisa que poderia fazer para resistir era confortar-se na música. A velha companheira. Aquela que nunca lhe abandonara, mesmo após ele ter-lhe dado as costas.

Leu toda a letra, mais uma vez. Segurava o papel com tanta força que já o amassava:

"_Não, eu não consigo me esquecer dessa noite  
E do seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo  
Mas eu acho que era esse mesmo o rumo que a história tomaria  
Você sempre sorrindo, mas em seus olhos suas tristezas apareciam  
Sim, apareciam._

_Não, eu não posso me esquecer de amanhã  
Quando eu pensar em toda a minha tristeza  
Quando eu tive você, mas deixei-o ir  
E agora é justo apenas que eu deixe você saber  
O que você deveria saber._

_Eu não posso viver, se viver é sem você  
Eu não posso viver, eu não consigo mais."_

A letra toda fora composta para casar perfeitamente com a triste melodia que ouvira de Hyoga, sob a forma de pardal. Pegou então seu alaúde. Começou a dedilhar a melodia mais uma vez, e até tentou começar a cantá-la, mas simplesmente não pôde. Não conseguia. Era como se a voz lhe falhasse. Mas, ao menos, conseguia tocá-la, então era o que faria. Aquilo acalmava a tempestade em seu coração.

Assim, ficou tocando por todo o dia. Havia se sentado, em frente à cabana, sobre um banco de madeira e com o alaúde em seu colo. Tocava aquela melodia incansavelmente, de forma quase obsessiva. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer e que o impedia de cair em total desespero.

Quando a noite finalmente caiu, Lasho e Muldovar apareceram. Já ao se aproximarem, ouviram Ikki tocando. Ambos se entreolharam, surpresos. Primeiro, porque nunca haviam ouvido Ikki tocar durante esses anos em que ele estivera lá. Sim, sabiam que antes essa era sua paixão, mas ele havia aberto mão, deliberadamente, da música depois da morte dos pais.

E o segundo motivo que os surpreendeu era a melodia que o ouviam tocar. Era exatamente a mesma que escutaram de Hyoga, naquela madrugada, ao piano.

Foram chegando mais perto, cautelosos, como quem pressente que está prestes a descobrir um grande segredo. E, quando finalmente atingiram uma proximidade que lhes permitia ver a cabana e Ikki sentado, em frente a ela, Muldovar segurou Lasho pelo ombro, para que este se detivesse. Contudo, nem precisaria tê-lo feito. O próprio pajem havia se imobilizado, diante do que via.

A energia que emanava de Ikki era tão forte que, mesmo para os olhos menos treinados na arte do encantamento, era possível de se enxergar. Enquanto o moreno tocava seu alaúde, uma força tão poderosa se desprendia dele que todo o ambiente estava tomado por aquele poder. Toda a natureza parecia se curvar diante dele. Era um verdadeiro espetáculo, mas o centro de tudo isso parecia sequer se dar conta de que isso se passava.

Subitamente, o conde reconheceu aquela energia. Era a mesma que vira em Hyoga, quando este tocava essa mesma melodia no piano. Obviamente, em Ikki, esse poder era muito mais forte, tanto que somente agora Muldovar conseguia reconhecer e compreender esse poder.

Nunca antes vira Ikki tão poderoso. Nem em suas melhores demonstrações, nos melhores dias, em que o rapaz mostrava sua evolução em tudo quanto Muldovar lhe ensinava.

Esse poder que ele via agora era maior que tudo o que já havia presenciado no jovem. Era impressionante; finalmente, o poder de Ikki estava próximo do seu. O conde, é claro, era ainda mais forte, porém... Ikki atingira o que ele almejava. Ele estava pronto. Tudo corria perfeitamente para que seus planos dessem certo.

_"Como fui tolo"_, pensou Muldovar. _"Tanto tempo evitando que esse rapaz se distraísse com a música quando, agora vejo, era a paixão por ela que faria dele tudo o que ele pode ser. A paixão o torna mais forte. Como perdi tempo. Se tivesse notado antes..."_, riu de si mesmo. _"Creio que devo até agradecer ao forasteiro que, obviamente, tem a ver com essa descoberta. Apesar de que... esse poder... como ele pode também se manifestar naquele jovem? É muito mais fraca em Hyoga, mas a energia que senti nele hoje tem grande potencial. Como pode ser...?"_

Nesse instante, Ikki parecia despertar do estado de transe em que estava. Abandonou o alaúde e olhou na direção do conde e do pajem. Havia percebido a presença deles ali.

O conde então, com um grande sorriso, aproximou-se de Ikki, que se levantara do banco e o encarava, enquanto ele se aproximava. Quando Muldovar esteve perto o bastante, erguendo um braço para cumprimentar o afilhado, Ikki surpreendeu o conde com um forte soco em seu rosto, que o fez cair no chão.

- Ikki! Ficou maluco? – gritou Lasho, correndo até seu mestre para socorrê-lo.

- Não se intrometa senão vai sobrar para você, Lasho! – vociferou Ikki, olhando raivoso para Muldovar – Você mentiu para mim! Vocês dois! Me enganaram!

Muldovar se levantou com a ajuda de Lasho e, uma vez de pé, olhou com firmeza para o moreno:

- Nós não o enganamos, Ikki. – falou enquanto limpava o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca – Eu apenas quis proteger você.

- Me proteger? Do que está falando? Por acaso, acha que eu sou idiota? – bradava Ikki.

- Não. Mas acho que é ingênuo. – prosseguiu o conde, sem alterar o tom de voz – Ikki, Hyoga não é quem você pensa. Ele é uma pessoa egoísta...

- CALE-SE! Não ouse falar dele! Você não tem o direito de falar dele! – gritava o moreno, mais nervoso – Como tem coragem de chamá-lo de egoísta? Justo ele? Que abria mão de tudo para viver em função da mãe?

- Sim, devo concordar nesse ponto. O forasteiro era realmente dedicado à mãe. Fazia de tudo por ela, abriu mão de sua vida por ela. E, talvez por isso mesmo, ele tivesse decidido ser egoísta em outros aspectos de sua vida, como forma de compensação.

- Do que acha que está falando? – indagou Ikki, de forma agressiva.

- Ikki, se pensa que Hyoga correspondia aos seus sentimentos... está muito enganado. Ele brincou com você. Não percebe?

- Não fale do que não entende!

- Se realmente amasse você, ele teria seduzido o Lasho?

Qualquer palavra que estivesse pronta para ser enunciada naquele momento morreu em seus lábios. O moreno abriu muito os olhos azuis, como se buscasse entender o que acabara de ouvir.

- É isso mesmo que acabou de escutar. Hyoga seduziu Lasho. Brincou com seus sentimentos. Fez com que ele se apaixonasse, para depois abandoná-lo sem misericórdia.

- Você... você só pode estar brincando! Isso é ridículo! – olhou para Lasho, interrogativamente, e este apenas abaixou os olhos.

- Quisemos protegê-lo porque sabíamos como se sentia em relação a ele. Apesar de considerá-lo um verdadeiro calhorda por brincar com seus sentimentos assim, você estava feliz. E isso era o que mais me importava. Entretanto, quando vi que ele colocou sua vida em risco, naquele dia, no acidente do lago... eu já não achava mais boa ideia que ele ficasse por perto. Por isso, pedi que ele se afastasse de você, o que ele aceitou sem que eu precisasse insistir muito. Contanto que eu ajudasse a cuidar de sua mãe, nada mais interessava a ele. Fomos então para o castelo, onde eu poderia vigiá-la de perto e mantê-lo longe de você, como proteção. Preferimos contar a você que ele morreu, pois assim você poderia guardar boas recordações dele.

- Não... NÃO! Vocês... todos vocês... só estão tentando me confundir! – Ikki apertou a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo-se zonzo. As palavras de Racom, acrescidas das palavras de Muldovar, pareciam fazer sentido, mas negava-se a acreditar nelas – Se ele se afastou de mim de livre e espontânea vontade... então porque você o transformou em pardal? Por que jogou essa maldição nele?

- Maldição? – riu o conde – Por todos os deuses, Ikki... Foi isso que ele lhe contou? Que ridículo. E você acreditou? – o moreno tinha um olhar confuso – Não é maldição coisa alguma. Joguei, sim, um feitiço no rapaz, mas a pedido dele. Hyoga me pedira que ajudasse sua mãe, não importasse o que ele tivesse de fazer. Ele estava disposto a dar a própria vida, se necessário. Mas não foi preciso tanto. Depois de algumas pesquisas, que eu vinha realizando já há algum tempo, descobri a cura para o mal da mãe dele. Por isso eu o transformei em pardal; para que ele pudesse voar por aí, em busca de uma erva rara que eu já não sabia se ainda existia. As ervas que antes ele utilizava amenizavam os sintomas da doença, mas não a curavam de fato. Já essas plantas raras... elas poderiam ser a solução de tudo. A questão era se conseguiríamos achá-las. Então, enquanto ele voava pelo mundo afora, buscando encontrá-las... eu continuava com minhas pesquisas, e mantinha correspondência com conhecidos meus, tentando ver se em outros reinos já haviam visto tal planta. E ele acompanhava de perto minhas pesquisas, sempre se assegurando de que eu cumpria minha parte corretamente. Afinal, meu feitiço durava apenas doze horas. Não sou tão forte a ponto de deixar um ser sob outra forma por mais tempo que isso. Desse modo, todas as noites, ele regressava para velar o sono da mãe e verificar se eu executava minha parte do trato.

- Por que esse súbito interesse em ajudar o Hyoga? Antes, você sequer demonstrava algum interesse pelo estado da mãe dele... – Ikki perguntou, tentando ser racional, tentando encontrar furos nessa história na qual ele não queria crer.

- E eu realmente não me importava. Porém, como já disse... minha prioridade sempre foi você. E disso você sabe muito bem. Portanto, quando vi que esse rapaz poderia atrapalhá-lo deveras, colocando inclusive sua vida em risco, pedi que ele se afastasse. Como eu disse, ele aceitou bem. Mas a condição dele era que eu me esforçasse verdadeiramente para ajudar Natássia. Do contrário, ele continuaria esse terrível jogo de sedução com você, cujo fim, já conhecíamos bem. Lasho demorou muito a se recuperar do que aquele rapaz fez com ele. O forasteiro sabe ser ardiloso... ele realmente consegue fazer com que acreditem em um amor que ele diz sentir, quando na verdade, tudo não passa de uma grande mentira. Eu acredito que esse rapaz é muito amargo, a vida deixou-o assim. Não o culpo tanto, ele teve uma vida difícil... mas não justifica o que ele fazia. Brincar com os sentimentos alheios é cruel demais... e nunca compreendi ao certo por que ele fazia isso. Talvez ele quisesse trazer dor aos outros, como forma de sentir que não era o único a sofrer nesse mundo. – suspirou, fazendo uma pausa dramática – Quem pode saber? São mistérios que envolvem uma alma ferida e amargurada. E não me importava descobrir o porquê, eu queria apenas preservar você, meu afilhado. Por isso, dediquei-me como nunca nessa busca.

Ikki não sabia mais o que dizer. Odiava o fato de que as coisas que Muldovar dizia faziam sentido. Apesar de, dentro de si, sentir que aquilo não poderia ser verdade, racionalmente ficava difícil rebater o que ele lhe falava.

- Enfim... consegui o que buscava. Ontem mesmo dei a boa notícia ao rapaz. E ele logo partiu atrás dessas ervas. É por isso que fiquei tanto tempo sem aparecer, Ikki. Estava me dedicando por inteiro a essa tarefa. Não ocupava meu tempo com mais nada. Cumpri minha parte do acordo com o forasteiro, mas agora vejo que ele não cumpriu a dele. Pelo visto, ele esteve aqui. – respirou fundo – E eu achando que ele realmente honraria a parte dele em nosso trato...

- Então... você o havia mesmo proibido de vir aqui?

- Sim; como eu falei, Ikki... não o queria perto de você. Não queria que ele o fizesse sofrer mais do que já tem sofrido nessa vida. Mas não lancei maldição alguma para impedi-lo de vir aqui. Tanto é que ele veio. A única coisa que demos um ao outro, ao firmarmos esse acordo, foi nossa palavra. Vejo agora que a palavra desse rapaz vale tanto quanto seu caráter... – Muldovar falava como se estivesse profundamente revoltado.

- Eu... eu... – o moreno deslizava a mão pelos cabelos negros, nervoso. Não conseguia elaborar um pensamento, pronunciar uma frase coerente. Estava muito confuso e perdido.

- De qualquer modo, meu afilhado... eu vim aqui hoje porque sentia sua falta. Depois de quase perdê-lo naquele incidente do lago, eu revi algumas coisas e concluí que desejo, mais que tudo, que você seja feliz. Por isso, fiquei tão satisfeito em vê-lo com esse alaúde. – Muldovar pensava rápido e já percebia como tirar proveito da descoberta que há pouco fizera – Decidi que vou deixá-lo livre para ser o que quiser. Aliás, agora pretendo fazer tudo que estiver a meu alcance para que isso aconteça. Ainda mais depois de saber que aquele forasteiro conseguiu magoá-lo.

Ikki mal ouvia o que o conde dizia. A cabeça doía demais.

- Seu treinamento acabou, Ikki. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser. Vá até a vila, volte a frequentar tavernas... cante, faça música! Seja feliz.

O moreno voltou seus olhos angustiados para o padrinho:

- Está me liberando para voltar a tocar e cantar...?

- Estou. Como eu disse... mudei alguns conceitos que tinha. – sorriu o conde.

Ikki não sabia o que dizer. Estava cada vez mais perdido. Seu mundo parecia ter virado de ponta-cabeça.

- Vamos! Eu desejo acompanhá-lo! Vamos agora mesmo, meu rapaz. Você está precisando de um bom divertimento. Leve-me a uma boa taverna e mostre-me todo seu talento.

- Padrinho, eu... eu não sei... – Ikki não conseguia acreditar. Além de encorajá-lo a seguir o caminho que sempre desejou, o conde ainda queria vê-lo em ação? Tudo aquilo parecia surreal demais...

- Vamos, Ikki! Lasho e eu também estamos precisando de um momento de descanso. Esse período em que Hyoga esteve nos chantageando foi muito estressante. A todo momento, nos preocupávamos se ele descumpriria sua promessa, voltando a encontrar você. Bem, no final, é o que aconteceu... Mas agora ele se foi. Está longe e, tão cedo, não deverá regressar. Vamos celebrar o fim de um período cruel para todos nós!

- Mas eu não sei se quero... não sei se tenho motivos para comemorar...

- Lasho, pegue o alaúde de Ikki. Vamos agora mesmo. Não aceito um "não" como resposta.

Assim, sem darem muita escolha ao rapaz, o conde e seu pajem conseguiram arrastá-lo a uma taverna na vila que ficava ali perto.

* * *

Era uma noite agitada. A taverna, uma das melhores do local, estava abarrotada de pessoas.

Havia um grande concurso acontecendo ali. Um menestrel se apresentava e um outro deveria vir e cantar a mesma música, adaptando-a para o masculino ou feminino, para uma idade mais jovem ou adulta, dependendo de quem a reproduzia. Era um duelo interessante, em que se desafiava a memória e a capacidade de adaptação dos participantes.

Aquele que melhor reproduzisse uma das canções apresentadas pelo grupo que criara esse concurso, venceria.

Esse grupo era formado por artistas de rua. Dançarinos, bardos, malabaristas, contadores de histórias... eram uma trupe divertida que viajava de terras em terras, levando alegria às pessoas de cada lugar que visitavam. Essa era sua última noite naquela vila e resolveram fazer esse divertido concurso, que atraiu muitas pessoas para lá.

Dessa trupe, havia cinco membros que cantavam muito bem. Criativos, inventavam suas canções na hora e, com isso, deslumbravam o público.

Eram esses cinco membros que desafiavam às pessoas que lhes assistiam. Era divertido, mas ninguém ali conseguia vencê-los. Esse concurso era sempre uma boa forma de aquela trupe ganhar algum dinheiro. De todas as apresentações que faziam, essa era sempre a mais lucrativa. Todos queriam participar, mas precisavam pagar para se inscreverem no concurso. E, se não houvesse participante que conseguisse realmente vencer o concurso, o dinheiro ficava com a trupe. Mas, se o público concordasse que o participante fora melhor que os membros daquele grupo, todo o dinheiro ganho com as inscrições iam para o vencedor.

Normalmente, não havia vencedores. E assim a trupe seguia contente e feliz com esse jogo que fascinava, atraía e levava as pessoas a gastarem um dinheiro em um duelo que dificilmente venceriam.

O concurso estava próximo de terminar quando Ikki entrou ali, junto de Muldovar e Lasho. A boa vibração do local trouxe algumas recordações agradáveis ao moreno. Entretanto, ele ainda não se sentia confortável. Desejava, na verdade, fugir para algum lugar quieto, em que pudesse colocar as ideias no lugar. Mas seu padrinho parecia determinado a não deixar que isso acontecesse.

Estavam se sentando à mesa quando Ikki ouviu uma voz que reconheceu rápido:

- Ikki? Céus, eu não acredito! Ikki, é você mesmo?

O moreno olhou para trás e na mesma hora reconheceu a figura da amiga que não via há mais de dois anos:

- Esmeralda?

A jovem correu até ele e, em um pulo, abraçou-o forte. A menina tinha lágrimas nos olhos:

- Seu bobo... como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Como pôde me deixar? – a garota falava sem soltar-se do pescoço do rapaz, que estava um pouco embaraçado. Muldovar e Lasho olhavam para aquela cena sem compreender ao certo o que se passava.

- Eu... sinto muito. – foi só o que conseguiu responder, enquanto retribuía àquele abraço, ainda sem jeito. Até gostaria de falar um pouco mais, de mostrar-se mais carinhoso com a amiga de infância, mas... não estava em um bom momento. Só conseguia pensar em Hyoga.

- Eu procurei você por tanto tempo! – afastou o rosto para poder olhar melhor para o amigo – Eu... eu chorei tanto a morte de seus pais. E imaginava como você deveria ter ficado arrasado. Ah, Ikki... – voltou a abraçá-lo forte, deitando a cabeça no ombro forte do moreno – Eu queria tanto ter estado lá para você... Deve ter sido tão difícil... Mas você preferiu ir embora, preferiu fugir, preferiu enfrentar sozinho... Seu bobo! – afastou novamente o rosto e deu um beijo estalado na face dele – Mas eu nunca desisti de encontrar você, sabia? – falou em um sussurro, como se fosse um segredo – Eu me juntei a essa trupe, porque sabia que eles viajavam por vários lugares... conheciam todas as tavernas das vilas por que passavam... e eu tinha certeza de que acabaria encontrando você. E estava certa! – sorriu largamente – Eu fiquei muito triste quando você partiu. Eu compreendia que você deveria estar sofrendo e eu entendia que você quis partir, sentir-se livre como sempre desejou. Sei que amava seus pais, mas eu sabia que, muitas vezes, você se sentia preso a muitas obrigações por causa deles. – suspirou – O que verdadeiramente me entristeceu é que você partiu para a vida que tanto ansiava e me deixou para trás. E eu tinha tanto a lhe falar. Tanto a lhe dizer... tantas coisas que morreram em minha garganta. – a moça olhou com doçura para o rapaz que se via estático a sua frente – Se tudo isso me ensinou algo, é que não devo mais perder oportunidades como antigamente. Por isso, eu preciso dizer algo que sempre quis, mas nunca tive coragem. Ikki, você sabia que eu...

Ikki estava sem reação. Essa não era a Esmeralda de que ele se recordava. A amiga era bem mais tímida. Mas, pelo visto... as andanças com esse grupo a transformaram em uma mulher mais segura do que quer, que sabe mostrar bem o que sente. Tanto que Ikki não sabia o que dizer, ou como agir.

- Ei, Esmeralda! É a sua vez! – Gritou um dos menestréis, do pequeno palco improvisado, interrompendo a confissão que a jovem se preparava a fazer.

- Ah, desculpem-me! Eu me distraí! – a garota acenou alegremente para o companheiro de trupe e depois voltou-se para Ikki – Essa eu vou fazer em homenagem a você, Ikki. Espero que veja que eu treinei bastante e melhorei muito desde a última vez em que nos vimos. É uma canção que compus quando você foi embora... me deixando para trás. É uma das minhas preferidas. – a voz da jovem soou triste, apesar do sorriso com que ela falava.

Esmeralda correu até o palco, com sua leveza e graciosidade chamando a atenção de vários presentes. Enquanto a moça preparava-se para sua apresentação, Lasho virou-se para Ikki:

- Quem é essa garota? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da moça, que se via realmente encantadora.

- Uma amiga de infância. Eu a deixei para trás quando parti com meu padrinho. Ela é parte do meu passado. – respondeu com a voz melancólica, entristecida. Isso só piorava o estado em que se encontrava. Quando achava que as coisas estavam ruins o suficiente no presente, o passado ressurgia para confundi-lo ainda mais – Eu gostaria que não falassem nada sobre o que tem sido minha vida nesses anos em que não a vi. Quando ela voltar, deixem que ela continue pensando que minha vida foi boa nesses últimos tempos. Por favor. – pediu com a voz completamente vazia de emoção.

Muldovar apenas ouviu calado. E voltou seus olhos para a moça no palquinho, que se ajeitava e passava instruções para os outros cantores do grupo, que fariam o coro. Havia reconhecido a garota, já a tinha visto com Ikki na época em que o visitava semanalmente, quando ele ainda vivia com seus pais. E um novo plano começava a se arquitetar em sua mente. Sim, aquilo poderia ser incrivelmente útil para o conde.

- Essa canção é em homenagem a um amigo que eu não via há muito tempo. Ikki... talvez você já soubesse, mas eu tenho de dizer em voz alta. - ajeitou os cabelos loiros, um tanto nervosa - Você sempre será o meu… amor. – sorriu a jovem, enrubescida com a declaração que acabava de fazer, para em seguida começar a cantar, deixando a todos na taverna embevecidos com sua voz:

_We were as one, baby  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart baby  
Our love will never die, no_

_Chorus:  
You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry, no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave, boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart baby  
Our love will never end, no, no_

_(chorus)_

_I know that you'll be back, boy  
When your days and your nights  
Get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back, baby  
Oh ,baby, believe me it's only a matter of time_

_(chorus)_

_You and I will always be  
You and I, you and I…_

_**TRADUÇÃO:**_

_**Nós fomos como um só, querido**_

_**Por um momento no tempo**_

_**E parecia eterno**_

_**Que você seria sempre meu**_

_**Agora você quer ser livre**_

_**Então eu vou deixar você voar**_

_**Porque sei que no meu coração**_

_**Nosso amor nunca irá morrer, não**_

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Você sempre será uma parte de mim**_

_**Sou uma parte de você indefinidamente**_

_**Garoto, você não sabe que não pode escapar de mim?**_

_**Ooh querido, porque você sempre será meu amor**_

_**E vamos resistir**_

_**O tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte**_

_**Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim**_

_**Ooh querido, porque você sempre será meu amor**_

_**Eu não vou chorar, não**_

_**E não vou implorar para você ficar**_

_**Se você estiver determinado a partir, garoto**_

_**Eu não ficarei no seu caminho**_

_**Mas inevitavelmente você irá voltar novamente**_

_**Porque você sabe que no seu coração**_

_**Nosso amor nunca acabará**_

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Eu sei que você voltará, garoto**_

_**Quando seus dias e noites**_

_**Estiverem um pouquinho mais frias**_

_**Eu sei que você estará de volta, querido**_

_**Oh, querido, acredite em mim é apenas uma questão de tempo**_

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Você e eu,vai ser sempre assim.**_

_**Você e eu,você e eu...**_

Muitos aplausos se fizeram ouvir. De todos os cantores do grupo, Esmeralda era a que mais se destacava. Sorridente, ela olhava contente para Ikki, que a fitava de volta, encantado com o espetáculo que a moça acabara de oferecer. De fato, ela havia melhorado muito.

Antes que a jovem pudesse voltar para conversar com o amigo, ela precisava escolher alguém que pudesse cantar, tentando vencê-la nesse duelo. Muitas mãos se erguiam, alvoroçadas, pedindo a oportunidade. Mas a jovem, que criava uma grande expectativa passeando os grandes olhos verdes pelo local, não escolhia ninguém. O olhar da jovem circulou por toda a taverna e acabou parando sobre a figura de Ikki, atraindo todos os olhares para ele.

- Eis o escolhido. Ikki, venha para cá. – disse a moça, com um bonito sorriso.

- Eu? Mas eu nem pedi a vez! – falou o rapaz, vendo-se sem muita alternativa, porque logo se via sendo erguido pelas pessoas ao redor e literalmente empurrado em direção ao palco.

- Esmeralda, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou, enquanto entregavam a ele o alaúde que Muldovar fizera questão de mandar que levassem até si. O conde observava a tudo aquilo com notável interesse...

- Estou dando a você uma das maiores oportunidades que você poderia ter. A taverna está lotada, todos estão ansiosos para ver se surgirá algum talento aqui... alguém capaz de vencer a mim ou a meus companheiros de trupe. – divertiu-se a garota – E eu sei que você, no mínimo, pode oferecer um bom espetáculo a essas pessoas. Vamos lá, Ikki. Você e eu já brincamos de desafios assim. Lembra-se? Criávamos canções e o outro tinha de tentar reproduzi-la à altura, fazendo as adaptações necessárias, mas mantendo a essência dela e, se possível, melhorando-a.

Ikki se lembrava bem dessa brincadeira. Mas parecia já fazer tanto tempo para ele, como uma lembrança de outra vida...

- Você gostava muito disso. Eu me lembro bem. – continuou a jovem – Você adorava esse tipo de desafio. Dizia que fazia você se sentir vivo. Por isso, fiz questão de acrescentar esse desafio ao nosso show. E deu muito certo, essa minha ideia acabou sendo a que mais faz sucesso em nosso repertório. Eles são gratos a mim por isso e eu sou grata a você. Então, como forma de compensá-lo... Faça o que sabe fazer melhor. Porque eu tenho certeza de que você irá impressionar a todos aqui. – finalizou a moça, colocando o alaúde em posição nos braços de Ikki.

- Esmeralda, eu estou enferrujado... eu não canto há bastante tempo... – desculpava-se o rapaz.

- Você jamais perderia seu talento, Ikki. Agora, chega de conversa. – a moça afastou-se e um dos membros do grupo aproximou-se.

- Lembre-se, rapaz! Deve reproduzir a canção, com os mesmos versos, fazendo adaptações mínimas. Pode mudar o tom e algumas palavras, já que ela cantou do ponto de vista feminino e em um tom próprio para mulheres. Como você é um homem, devido à voz mais grave, seria interessante que...

- Eu sei muito bem como esse duelo funciona. – interrompeu Ikki – Vamos logo com isso então. – resignou-se.

Enquanto isso, um jovem finalmente chegava a essa taverna. Estava cansado, fraco, respirava com dificuldades. Viera correndo pelas matas e mal conseguia se manter de pé. Estava tão fraco que decidira parar naquela vila para comer e beber algo, rapidamente. Ainda tinha muita estrada até chegar aonde queria.

Contudo, viu todas aquelas pessoas amontoadas na taverna e, curioso, resolveu ver o que ocorria lá. Qual não foi sua surpresa em ver o rapaz moreno, com o alaúde a tiracolo, sobre um palco improvisado.

- Ikki... – falou Hyoga, em voz baixa.

O rapaz loiro mal podia crer em seus olhos. Estava indo justamente atrás do moreno e, por uma felicidade do destino, encontrou-o mais cedo do que esperava. Sorriu e deu um passo para adiantar-se mais. Até tentaria gritar para chamar sua atenção, mas o barulho era tão grande que duvidava que conseguiria ser ouvido.

E dois segundos depois, agradeceu mentalmente por não ter gritado. Acabara de ver que Muldovar e Lasho estavam lá também. Eles não o viram e, de preferência, as coisas deveriam continuar assim. Ocultou-se facilmente em meio à multidão, ficando bastante distante do palco. Estava perto da porta, porque era simplesmente impossível aproximar-se mais que aquilo.

Hyoga conseguira fugir no fim daquela tarde. Na sua forma de pardal, voara por aquele quarto minúsculo, buscando uma forma de escapar dali. Mas era um aposento completamente fechado. Não havia sequer uma janela. Apenas aquela porta de madeira, que estava fechada e trancada. Foi então que se lembrou: o buraco de ventilação!

Sim, era um buraco muito pequeno. Mas um pardal conseguiria escapar por ali. Contudo, havia um problema. Esse buraco era protegido por uma grade de ferro enferrujado. Se quisesse sair de lá logo, teria que encontrar um meio de passar por aquela grade antes que anoitecesse, pois só poderia sair por ali enquanto fosse um pássaro.

Estando o ferro enferrujado, pensou que poderia arrebentá-lo, se o forçasse um pouco. Tentou algumas vezes, mas como pardal, era complicado. Seu corpo era muito pequeno e frágil. Se aquela grade fosse feita de vidro, se ela pudesse se quebrar... seria bem mais fácil.

Então uma ideia surgiu num repente. Se a grade fosse de gelo... ela poderia se quebrar! E, desde aquela vez, após o acidente no lago... Hyoga tinha percebido que começara a controlar a temperatura das coisas. Bem, na verdade, apenas conseguia diminuir a temperatura delas. Era algo que Ikki, sem querer, devia ter lhe passado ao salvar-lhe a vida. Mas depois dessa descoberta, Hyoga nunca demonstrara qualquer interesse em usar esse poder que descobria possuir. De que lhe adiantaria congelar coisas? O único bem que achou válido foi o fato de ter se tornado mais resistente ao frio. Um poder que, por ter passado a ele, Ikki havia perdido...

De qualquer forma, Hyoga compreendeu que finalmente aquele poder teria alguma serventia. Não pensou muito, concentrou-se como pôde, relembrando os treinamento de Ikki. Tentou fazer como ele e, após algumas primeiras tentativas frustradas, conseguiu congelar as barras do ferro. Estando congeladas, o pardal chocou-se violentamente contra elas algumas vezes, até que conseguiu quebrá-las por fim. Então, enfiou-se por aquele buraco e voou o mais rápido que pôde. Logo, já estava fora do castelo.

Entretanto, o sol começava a se pôr. O mais rápido que conseguiu, voou para longe do castelo, preocupado que Lasho ou Muldovar aparecessem e vissem que ele havia fugido. Não estava preocupado com sua mãe, porque depois de muito pensar, havia percebido algo interessante. Natássia estaria segura se ele fugisse dali. Porque, se não estivesse sob custódia de Muldovar, o conde, por exemplo, não poderia matar sua falsa noiva, pois se o fizesse, o rapaz se vingaria, indo até a rainha Licahla e contando a ela toda a verdade. E o forasteiro tinha muito o que falar, possuía argumentos suficientes para convencer a rainha de que falava a verdade.

Hyoga sabia que Muldovar era esperto. Sabia que ele perceberia que não poderia se arriscar. Sabia que ele compreenderia rápido que não poderia fazer nada contra Natássia, tendo de mantê-la viva até que conseguisse capturar Hyoga novamente. Por isso, o rapaz sabia bem que, por agora, tinha de se preocupar com sua segurança. Iria até Ikki. Falaria com ele, contaria tudo a ele e, juntos, decidiriam o que fazer.

Quando o sol finalmente se pôs, estava já embrenhado na floresta. Agora, em sua forma humana, precisava correr. Não sabia quando o conde ou Lasho dariam por sua falta, então tinha que ganhar todo o tempo que pudesse. Não dispunha de cavalos, então teria de confiar em suas pernas.

Por isso, quando chegara a essa vila, estava exausto. Mas ao ver Ikki ali, tudo parecia ter valido a pena. Todavia, teria de encontrar um meio de falar com ele sem que Muldovar ou Lasho, que, para seu azar, estavam ali, vissem-no.

Ficou então apenas observando, curioso. Ikki segurava um alaúde. Ele iria cantar? Hyoga sorriu. Sempre quis ver o moreno cantando. Lembrou-se da noite em que foram para aquele lago... lembrou-se de pedir a ele que cantasse... o homem que os abordara na taverna o elogiara tanto... tinha ficado muito curioso, porque Ikki devia ser mesmo talentoso.

Assim, a taverna silenciou-se razoavelmente para ouvir o novo competidor cantar, a fim de julgá-lo nesse duelo. O moreno soltou um suspiro, para finalmente começar a dedilhar as cordas de seu alaúde. A melodia estava um pouco diferente da canção que Esmeralda acabara de apresentar, mas percebia-se que a essência, como era a regra do jogo, mantinha-se. E então, a voz rouca do rapaz moreno fez-se enfim ouvir, encantando a todos os presentes, mais especialmente a duas pessoas, igualmente loiras: uma, que estava junto à porta, era Hyoga, que se sentiu enfeitiçado pela voz forte e envolvente de Ikki, que conseguia dar um tom suave a uma voz tão máscula. A outra era a jovem Esmeralda, que se encontrava perto do palco, e suspirava visivelmente apaixonada. Os olhares que ela lançava a Ikki não passaram despercebidos por Muldovar. E, em meio a tudo a isso, toda a taverna apreciava, boquiaberta, ao talento de Ikki que, como a amiga bem tinha dito, era-lhe inato:

_We were as one, babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no_

_Chorus:  
You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry, no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart, babe  
Our love will never end, no_

_(Chorus)_

_I know that you'll be back, girl  
When your days and your nights  
Get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back, baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

_(Chorus)_

_You'll always be a part of me  
(You will always be, yeah)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
(We will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_Always be my baby..._

**TRADUÇÃO:**

_**Nós fomos como um só, querida**_

_**Por um momento no tempo**_

_**E parecia eterno**_

_**Que você seria sempre minha**_

_**Agora você quer ser livre**_

_**Então eu vou deixar você voar**_

_**Porque sei que no meu coração, querida**_

_**Nosso amor nunca irá morrer, não**_

_**Refrão:**_

_**Você sempre será uma parte de mim**_

_**Sou uma parte de você indefinidamente**_

_**Garota, você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim?**_

_**Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor**_

_**E nós vamos resistir**_

_**O tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte**_

_**Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim**_

_**Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor**_

_**Eu não vou chorar não**_

_**E não vou implorar para você ficar**_

_**Se você estiver determinada a partir, garota**_

_**Eu não ficarei no seu caminho**_

_**Mas inevitavelmente você irá voltar novamente**_

_**Porque você sabe que no seu coração**_

_**Nosso amor nunca irá acabar, não**_

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Eu sei que você voltará, garota**_

_**Quando seus dias e noites**_

_**Ficarem um pouquinho mais frias**_

_**Eu sei que você estará de volta, querida**_

_**Oh, querida, acredite em mim, é apenas uma questão de tempo**_

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Você sempre será uma parte de mim**_

_**(Você sempre será, sim)**_

_**Sou uma parte sua indefinidamente**_

_**Garota, você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim?**_

_**Ooh, querida, porque você sempre será meu amor**_

_**E nós vamos resistir**_

_**(Nós vamos resistir)**_

_**O tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte**_

_**Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim**_

_**Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor**_

_**Sempre será meu amor...**_

Assim que terminou de cantar, o rapaz foi fortemente aplaudido. Era mais que claro que ele vencera o desafio. Em meio aos aplausos fervorosos, Lasho olhava para tudo aquilo com certa indiferença, tentando disfarçar a inveja de mais um sucesso de seu rival. Estava com os braços cruzados, em uma posição que indicava que ele se recusava a aplaudi-lo.

Muldovar, por sua vez, também não batia palmas. Mas o motivo era bem diferente do de seu pajem. Estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse sorrir de forma maquiavélica. Durante a apresentação de Ikki, o conde conseguiu ver o que intencionava. De fato, quando cantava, o rapaz demonstrava um poder extremamente grandioso. O poder que ele sempre quisera que Ikki alcançasse, e que o rapaz teoricamente atingiria quando terminasse de estudar o livro Vermelho. Mas, pelo visto, isso não foi necessário. E o conselheiro real estava bem satisfeito. Estavam dentro do prazo. Tudo encaminhava-se para o desfecho que buscava. Ikki estava pronto para cumprir a profecia do oráculo.

Muitas pessoas foram cumprimentar o rapaz, que se via rodeado de pessoas. O jovem, por sua vez, sorria. Havia mesmo muito tempo que ele não cantava... mas impressionou-se ao perceber como, em questão de minutos, conseguira recuperar o que uma vez havia sido. E, de repente, nem parecia fazer tanto tempo que cantara desse jeito...

Hyoga, de onde estava, tentava traçar um caminho até Ikki, de modo a evitar que o conde e seu pajem o vissem. Mas estava bastante difícil. Tentava, também acenar discretamente para que o moreno o visse. Mas havia tanta gente ao redor dele que isso também era quase impossível.

E foi então que uma cena terrível se deu diante dos olhos do forasteiro.

Em uma explosão eufórica, uma jovem tão loira quanto ele mesmo, pulou efusivamente nos braços do amigo, recebendo total atenção dele, que passava a ignorar todo o resto de gente que falava com ele.

E Hyoga viu o belo sorriso que ele ofereceu à garota, que lhe sorria abertamente.

Viu também a troca cúmplice de olhares.

E o pior: viu quando a moça, comovida como parecia estar, colou seus lábios na boca de Ikki, sem pedir permissão, como se aquilo fosse algo natural entre eles.

Os olhos azuis celestes piscaram várias vezes. Não entendia... não conseguia compreender...

O que significava aquilo?

Não conseguia respirar. De repente, aquele lugar finalmente parecia cheio demais, apertado demais.

Saiu de lá o mais rápido que pôde e, assim que deixou a taverna, respirou fundo.

Lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo seu rosto. Não queria acreditar! Ikki já estava com outra?

Do lado de fora da taverna, olhou pela janela, ainda conseguindo ver o moreno e a garota. Não se beijavam mais, mas Ikki fazia uma delicada e carinhosa carícia no rosto da jovem, que apertou mais a mão dele contra sua face rosada.

Hyoga engoliu em seco. Ikki o tinha esquecido tão rápido assim? Não podia ser...

E foi então que ouviu. Um dos membros do grupo subiu ao palco para noticiar algo, de modo que logo as atenções recaíam sobre ele; e Ikki, junto da jovem, desciam de lá, sumindo da vista do loiro.

- Muito bem, pessoal... Acho que essa noite, conseguimos um vencedor. E merecedor, diga-se de passagem! Foi uma excelente escolha da nossa querida Esmeralda!

Mais aplausos se seguiram, enquanto Hyoga parecia em estado de choque. Esmeralda? Então aquela era a tal Esmeralda? A amiga de infância...?

Então eles dois haviam se reencontrado. E, pelo visto... descobriram que o sentimento que existia entre eles ia além da amizade.

Sorriu triste. A canção... essa canção... era para ela. Ikki nunca cantara para ele. Mas, para Esmeralda... que bela serenata.

Sentia o coração partido em mil pedaços. E sentia-se o maior dos tolos. O orgulho doía-lhe imensamente. Como pudera acreditar que seria feliz, afinal?

- Tolo. Finais felizes não existem. – repreendeu-se.

Olhou mais uma vez pela janela. Não conseguia mais encontrar Ikki. E não se importava. Não queria vê-lo.

Aproveitando-se da capa escura da noite, que lhe encobria, começou a se afastar dali, já sem tanta pressa.

Enquanto isso, lá dentro, Ikki conseguira, enfim, levar Esmeralda para um local menos cheio, onde poderiam conversar:

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Esmeralda.

- Eu... acho que entendo. – disse a jovem, com os olhos cheios d'água – Mas... eu podia jurar que você cantava para mim.

- Eu apenas cantei a música que você criou, Esmeralda. Lembra-se? Era parte do desafio... – tentou sorrir para a amiga.

- Eu sei, mas... você cantou com tanta intensidade... com tanto sentimento... parecia haver amor ali... amor de verdade. – choramingou a moça.

- E havia. - suspirou Ikki. Cada verso daquela música fora direcionado para Hyoga e, por esse motivo, cantara de forma tão emotiva - Mas não era em você que eu estava pensando enquanto cantava. Eu... sinto muito.

- Sinto-me boba. – riu sem graça. Aquelas palavras doeram-lhe no fundo da alma – Eu tinha tanta certeza. Acreditei que minha atitude mais decidida tinha impressionado você. Por isso fui beijá-lo daquele jeito. Eu nunca faria isso, mas desde que você foi embora, eu me prometia que, se o encontrasse de novo, teria uma postura completamente diferente, para não perdê-lo novamente. Mas parece que foi em vão... – suspirou – Só fui me dar conta do que acontecia quando você afastou-se, interrompendo o beijo, como se dissesse que aquilo era um erro e que eu havia me precipitado. Incrível como um simples gesto pode dizer tanta coisa, não é? – riu a jovem, nervosa.

- Desculpe-me, Esmeralda. Eu não queria magoá-la.

- Tudo bem, a culpa não foi sua. Bem, eu... preciso ir. – falou a moça, afastando-se – Minha trupe vai sair amanhã bem cedo e temos muitas coisas para arrumar. Eu... – silenciou enquanto fitava os tristes olhos azuis de Ikki – Foi bom ver você, meu amigo. – e virou-se, para logo sumir na multidão.

- É. Foi bom ver você também... – suspirou para então seguir caminho de volta à mesa. Aquela noite já tinha sido longa demais. O beijo que Esmeralda lhe dera fora doce. A jovem era bela e graciosa e qualquer homem poderia desejá-la... mas não ele. Sabia que estava inevitavelmente apaixonado por Hyoga. A boca mais doce jamais se equipararia ao lábios de Hyoga. Nenhum beijo seria capaz de causar nele o mesmo que sentira junto do loiro. Amava-o perdidamente... e nada poderia fazer contra isso.

Chegou à mesa em que Muldovar e Lasho estavam, já esperando por ele. O conde já vira tudo que queria e desejava ir embora. Não gostava de compartilhar ambientes com essa gente do povo por muito tempo. Lasho, por sua vez, já não suportava mais ficar naquele lugar, em que o moreno fora tão ovacionado. E Ikki... ele só desejava deitar em sua cama e dormir. Dormir para passar o tempo. E desejava que o tempo passasse rápido... para que, talvez, quem sabe... chegasse o dia em que pudesse rever Hyoga outra vez.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Peço, com todas as minhas forças, que escutem as canções desse capítulo. Sei que adoro colocar músicas nas minhas fics, mas essa é a primeira vez em que eu não sugiro, eu DIGO para ouvirem. Aqui, ouvir as canções é realmente necessário para ler o capítulo corretamente. Não é só um complemento. É realmente parte da história. Por isso, ouçam as canções que precisam ser ouvidas para total apreciação desse capítulo:

* * *

_**1º - Ouça a música "Without you" em sua versão no piano. É apenas a melodia, sem voz. Refere-se à parte em que Hyoga toca, preso no quarto, quando Muldovar está chegando.**_

watch?v=IvLk9hGI22Q . Em caso de dificuldade de encontrar a melodia apenas pelo link, procure no youtube o vídeo que tem como título: "Mariah Carey, Air Supply, Harry Nilsson - Without You (piano by Gaius)".

_**2º - Ouça a música "Without you", em sua versão no violão (ou alaúde, como é na história). É apenas a melodia, sem voz. Refere-se à cena em que Ikki toca, em frente à cabana, antes de Muldovar aparecer.**_

watch?v=3fvvkOuep64 . Em caso de dificuldade de encontrar a melodia apenas pelo link, procure no youtube o vídeo que tem como título: "Without You - Nillson, Badfinger, Mariah - Acoustic Guitar".

_**3º - "Always be my baby", versão da Mariah Carey (apresentação da Esmeralda)**_

_**4º- "Always be my baby", versão do David Cook (apresentação do Ikki)**_

* * *

Ouçam com carinho. As canções foram escolhidas a dedo para essa história. Ou, melhor dizendo... a história surgiu a partir dessas canções.

Beijos!

**Lua Prateada.**


	14. O Bardo Mágico

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**Três semanas depois…**

* * *

- MALDIÇÃO! – gritou Muldovar, após Lasho fechar a porta de seu quarto. O conde caminhou rápido até sua mesa, cheia de livros abertos, e os jogou todos no chão, de uma única vez. Estava revoltado.

- Mestre, não consigo entender! – Lasho, que vinha logo atrás do conde, tentava acompanhar o que estava se passando – Não era isso que você queria? Não era para isso que vínhamos nos esforçando nos últimos tempos? Para que finalmente a rainha concordasse com o fato de que o senhor era o mais indicado para o cargo de vizir real?

Muldovar estava em pé, parado, as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa, a cabeça baixa. Para o jovem pajem, essa sempre fora a meta a ser alcançada. E agora, o rei Markash, junto à rainha Licahla, acabavam de anunciar que o conselheiro real assumiria o posto tão desejado. Portanto, Lasho não conseguia compreender a tamanha frustração que se via estampada no rosto de seu mestre. Não entendia por que ele parecia tão enfurecido.

O conde não havia ainda contado ao rapaz que, em verdade, seu plano ia além da simples nomeação de vizir real. Muldovar precisava assumir esse posto porque, em caso de falecimento do rei, e havendo o impedimento do jovem príncipe assumir o trono até que completasse dezoito anos, o poder passaria às mãos do vizir real. E, uma vez que estivesse nessa posição, Muldovar sabia que não encontraria tantas dificuldades em desaparecer com a rainha e seu filho de vez, permanecendo no poder, que seria seu por direito, de forma definitiva.

Entretanto, para que tudo desse certo, Ikki precisava cumprir sua parte da profecia. E Muldovar estava ficando impaciente. Quando é que o rapaz finalmente mataria o rei? Ele era um homem feito, já tinha vinte e um anos... E estava completamente capacitado para assassinar o rei, da forma que fosse. Para isso, o conde o havia treinado bem por toda sua vida.

A posse oficial do cargo de vizir real aconteceria no dia seguinte. Licahla havia retornado do vilarejo em que as crianças, tomadas por aquela moléstia, agora recuperavam-se. A rainha ficara por lá durante duas semanas, tendo partido para o local assim que soube da milagrosa cura. Na vila, porém, descobrira que a cura não fora milagrosa, mas fruto dos esforços de Muldovar. Surpresa e muito agradecida, a rainha decidira ali que, assim que retornasse ao castelo, diria ao seu marido que não havia melhor pessoa para o cargo de vizir que o conselheiro real. Antes, porém, ficaria para acompanhar de perto a recuperação das criancinhas da região.

Agora que ela retornava e dava as boas novas a Markash, o rei não hesitou em rapidamente chamar seu conselheiro para dizer a ele a novidade. Muldovar, ao saber da decisão dos soberanos de Onel, mostrou-se grato, mas não conseguiu parecer plenamente feliz. Licahla não estranhou, por acreditar que esse era o jeito do conde. Achava tê-lo finalmente entendido e pensava que por baixo daquela aparência fria, havia um bom homem.

Lasho, porém, achou esquisita a forma como seu mestre recebeu aquela notícia que, segundo pensava, era a coisa que ele mais desejava. Por isso, assim que ambos deixaram o salão real, o pajem acompanhou os passos largos e apressados de Muldovar até que chegassem ao quarto onde o conde guardava seus livros e poções. E, tão logo entraram, viu aquele homem explodir em raiva, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

O conde, todavia, não parecia interessado em dar qualquer explicação ao jovem. Em sua cabeça, havia apenas a preocupação de encontrar, o quanto antes, um meio de Ikki cumprir seu destino de uma vez por todas.

No entanto, Ikki, mesmo sem saber, agia contrariamente a tudo que seu padrinho desejava que ele fizesse. Após aquela noite na taverna, em que Muldovar presenciara quão poderoso poderia ser aquele poder que o moreno guardava, Ikki nunca mais fez qualquer demonstração de energia como aquela.

Muldovar buscara incentivá-lo. Percebera, naquela noite, que quando ele cantava, era ainda mais poderoso. Incentivou o rapaz a cantar, a frequentar tavernas. Mas não era bem sucedido. Ikki não mostrava qualquer interesse. Mostrava-se cada vez mais desanimado com tudo. Durante o dia, ele ficava apático e era com grande esforço que conseguiam retirá-lo da cama. À noite, ele parecia ficar mais desperto, mas não menos deprimido. E mantinha sempre um olhar na direção da floresta que ficava próxima da cabana. Olhava como se esperasse por algo. E Muldovar sabia bem o que ele esperava. Ou, melhor dizendo... sabia bem por quem ele esperava.

Via-o ficar sentado no banco em frente à cabana, tocando o alaúde e com o olhar perdido naquela direção. Sempre tocava aquela mesma melodia. A melodia que ouvira também de Hyoga, no piano. Conseguia perceber algum poder naquela canção ainda, mas a cada dia que se passava, a energia emanada pelo rapaz era menor.

Isso estava errado. Quando os planos de Mudovar estavam tão próximos de se concretizar, Ikki parecia determinado a atrapalhá-lo. Não; não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse. Teria de pressionar o rapaz. Mas como?

Sentia-se tão tenso diante da possibilidade de ver tudo por que lutara escapar por seus dedos que, sem pensar muito, decidiu ir até a cabana visitar Ikki. Não se explicou ao pajem, mas Lasho, mesmo assim, seguiu seu mestre, sem nada perguntar.

Lá chegando, como já era de se esperar, encontraram Ikki tocando seu alaúde em frente à cabana. O moreno olhava, no instante em que se aproximavam, para o céu estrelado. Percebendo a aproximação dos dois, Ikki voltou seu olhar para eles. Como sempre, um olhar vazio.

- Olá, Ikki. Vim ver como você estava. – começou a dizer o conde, sem conseguir esconder perfeitamente sua ansiedade.

O rapaz não respondeu. Apenas continuava dedilhando aquela melodia, olhando para o nada.

- Está frio aqui fora, Ikki. Você não tem mais tanta resistência ao frio. Deveria entrar, senão vai acabar adoecendo.

O jovem continuava não ouvindo ao que lhe dizia aquele homem. Um pouco irritado, Muldovar olhou para Lasho, que acabava de descer de seu cavalo:

- Faça uma sopa quente para ele tomar. Não quero que ele fique doente justo agora.

O pajem fez uma expressão de quem não gostava da ordem recebida, mas não se viu em posição de dizer muita coisa. Entrou na pequena casa, deixando os dois a sós.

- Ikki, meu afilhado... fale comigo. O que você tem? – perguntou o conde, na forma mais afável que conseguiu.

- Você sabe o que eu tenho. – respondeu com o olhar perdido na direção da floresta, sem deixar de tocar seu alaúde.

- Na verdade, não sei ao certo. Queria que me dissesse exatamente qual o problema, para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo. – Muldovar falava algo apressado, muito nervoso. Definitivamente, não estava conseguindo ocultar sua ansiedade.

- Eu sinto saudades do Hyoga. Não é óbvio?

O conde bufou. Maldito forasteiro...

- Como pode sentir saudades dele, Ikki? Aquele rapaz traiu sua confiança.

- Eu não consigo esquecê-lo. E não quero. O que sinto por ele é forte. É até estranho, apesar de ele não estar aqui... sinto como se estivesse...

À medida que ele falava, o conde percebeu algo estranho. A fraca energia de Ikki começava a crescer. O moreno ia falando, parecia recordar alguns momentos junto ao loiro e isso fazia o poder dele aumentar de tamanho radicalmente.

Então Muldovar compreendeu que a energia emanada por Ikki estava, de alguma forma, relacionada ao sentimento que ele mantinha pelo viajante. Não era a simples paixão pela música que o movia, que o fazia tão incrivelmente poderoso. Era o maldito sentimento por aquele forasteiro... Súbito, o conde percebeu um caminho para alcançar seus objetivos:

- Ikki, eu entendo o que diz. O que teve com esse rapaz foi forte, intenso. Mesmo que ele não correspondesse devidamente aos seus sentimentos, o que vocês passaram juntos significou muito para você. – começou a falar, buscando alimentar aquele sentimento e, consequentemente, o poder que surgia a partir disso – Creio, até mesmo, que seja impossível você esquecer esse jovem completamente. E talvez não devesse. Ele foi importante para você. Por que ignorar as boas lembranças que lhe ficaram?

Ikki ouvia atentamente agora. Não podia negar... o que escutava do conde confortava seu coração. E ele estava precisando ouvir palavras como aquelas. Precisava ouvir que não tinha de esquecer Hyoga. Aquilo realmente era reconfortante.

Muldovar percebeu seu intento funcionar. E sorriu largamente.

- Não se contenha, meu rapaz. Ame, se assim desejar. Esse sentimento é belo e não deve ser oprimido. Faz-lhe bem. – deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do moreno, tentando ser solidário. Era péssimo nisso, mas, ainda assim, suas atitudes pareciam surtir o efeito desejado.

Lasho então apareceu à porta, chamando o conde. Muldovar olhou com uma cara interrogativa, como quem diz que a sopa não podia estar pronta ainda. Mas o pajem insistiu, olhando para ele como quem diz que havia encontrado algo de relativa importância dentro da cabana. O conde levantou-se e foi até ele, deixando Ikki sozinho com seus pensamentos.

O moreno voltou a sentir a centelha daquele amor começando a queimar dentro de si. E uma sensação estranha começou a apoderar-se de seu corpo. Desde a noite da taverna, em que reencontrara Esmeralda e tocara naquele lugar, sentira-se diferente. Não era estúpido, havia percebido uma força muito mais forte que o normal queimando em si. De certa forma, sabia que estava mais poderoso. Porém, não fazia muita questão de alardear isso ao conde. Até porque, não tinha mais interesse na prática de magia e equivalentes.

Entretanto, esse poder a mais deu a ele uma estranha impressão. À noite, parecia ser capaz de sentir Hyoga. Parecia conseguir alcançá-lo, de tão forte que era essa sensação. Era como se, graças a esse novo poder que sentia crescer dentro de si, distâncias pudessem ser atravessadas em questão de segundos e Ikki fosse capaz de sentir Hyoga ali, consigo, ao seu lado, talvez em seus braços... a presença do loiro se fazia tão forte que o moreno era quase capaz de acreditar que o alcançava devido à essa nova força, que parecia capaz de romper quaisquer limites. Inicialmente, tinha achado que fosse apenas isso: impressão. Mas quando tomava seu alaúde e tocava aquela melodia, sentia-o ainda mais forte. Sim; era como uma energia mais forte, vinda de dentro de si, crescendo e alcançando o loiro.

Aquilo podia ser loucura, mas começava a não mais se importar. Era uma sensação agradável. Era a sensação de ter um pouco de Hyoga junto de si. Ilusão ou não, era o que o ajudava a continuar seguindo, dia após dia.

Contudo, não atingia esse resultado quando tentava fazer o mesmo durante o dia. Concluiu que isso só seria possível quando Hyoga estivesse em sua forma humana, ou seja, à noite.

Porém, nessa noite, algo estranho acontecia. A conversa com Muldovar parecera alimentar seu sentimento, que estava talvez um pouco enfraquecido, cansado de se auto-alimentar. As palavras do conde deram-lhe apoio e suporte, incentivaram aquele sentimento.

E isso fez com que a familiar e agradável sensação, que já o acompanhava todas as noites, crescesse muito mais do que estava acostumado. Tão forte ela se fez que, em dado momento, Ikki sentiu algo que o fez levantar daquele banco no mesmo instante.

Hyoga parecia ter enviado uma resposta. Era a primeira vez que sentia não só a presença do loiro, mas parecia conseguir dialogar com ele. Como se o viajante pudesse senti-lo também e estivesse enviando, em forma de uma energia também bastante poderosa, uma resposta.

Tentando senti-lo mais forte, Ikki abandonou o local em que estava e começou a andar na direção da energia do loiro. Acabou embrenhando-se na mata, tomada pela escuridão da noite.

Caminhou assim durante um tempo, até que chegou ao campo que tantas boas recordações lhe traziam. Lá, essa sensação se fez tão forte, tão intensa, que Ikki parecia poder tocar em Hyoga. Era quase como se... pudesse enxergá-lo. E então, Ikki estancou o passo. Precisou parar, respirar fundo, piscar os olhos inúmeras vezes. Não era possível. Era Hyoga, ali? Estava vendo o loiro ou seus olhos o enganavam?

Aproximou-se um pouco, temeroso. O russo estava sentado em um tronco, olhando para o céu, parecendo distraído. Sentiu medo. E se o loiro lhe fugisse ao percebê-lo ali? E se... desaparecesse, simplesmente? Afinal, agora conseguia ver melhor que antes, por estar mais perto do viajante. Via a imagem de Hyoga, mas ela não era nítida. Era apenas isso. Uma imagem. Fraca, inclusive. Seria uma projeção de seus desejos? Estaria agora tão poderoso a ponto de criar projeções? Tinha lido, em alguns livros, que era possível fazer isso. Mas o feiticeiro que desejasse executar tal magia teria de ser muito poderoso e não acreditava ter alcançado ainda esse nível de poder.

Continuava se aproximando, devagar. Não conseguia evitar; mesmo que fosse apenas uma imagem, estava vendo Hyoga novamente! Como desejara isso... e agora, lá estava o rapaz. Sentado naquele tronco, os cabelos loiros balançando ao sabor daquela brisa noturna... os olhos claros voltados para o céu, para as estrelas... Estava tão belo...

- Ikki! O que pensa que está fazendo?

A voz de Muldovar chamou a atenção do moreno, que, no mesmo instante, voltou-se para trás. Viu o conde olhando para si, parecendo zangado por ele estar ali. Em seguida, olhou novamente para frente e a imagem de Hyoga havia desaparecido. Suspirou. Tinha perdido Hyoga mais uma vez.

- Está frio. Vamos voltar para a cabana. Lasho está terminando sua sopa. – a voz de Muldovar era áspera.

Ikki suspirou, resignado. E começou a caminhar logo atrás de seu padrinho, seguindo seus passos. Mas algo dentro de si havia despertado. Ikki se via confuso... Teria sido tudo uma ilusão? Mas parecera tão real...

Sentia-se estranho. Não era mais o mesmo. Estava muito forte, sentia uma força grandiosa despontar dentro de si, mas conseguia controlá-la. Tanto que Muldovar não era capaz de perceber qualquer mudança nele. Sim, estava bem mais forte e, agora, conseguia manipular o grau de sua força, e ocultá-la quando assim desejasse. Não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido... Mas sabia que o prazer que sentira ao liberar esse poder junto a esse encontro com Hyoga causaram-lhe um delírio o qual ansiava poder sentir novamente...

* * *

**5 anos depois...**

* * *

- Conde Muldovar! Conde Muldovar! – gritou o rapaz, entrando abruptamente no aposento de estudos de seu mestre.

- O que é, Lasho? – perguntou o homem, debruçado sobre seus livros, parecendo muito concentrado em sua leitura.

- Parecem ter encontrado outra pista! O general Racom está reunindo seus homens para irem atrás dele!

O conde retirou seus óculos para leitura e levantou os olhos para o aprendiz de feitiçaria:

- Shun está partindo com eles? – perguntou com aspecto sério.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Ótimo. Quem sabe, dessa vez... eu possa obter sucesso. – falou, com a voz amarga.

- Eu estou otimista quanto a isso, meu senhor. - disse o rapaz, verdadeiramente empolgado, enquanto começava a reunir em uma sacola parda alguns objetos, parecendo preparar-se para uma pequena viagem - O general Racom é muito mais decidido e, desde que assumiu esse posto, tem conseguido chegar muito mais próximo de Ikki que todos os outros. Acredito que Racom conseguirá alcançar êxito onde todos os outros generais falharam, especialmente porque, para ele, é uma questão pessoal... - sorriu com alguma maldade - Racom sempre diz que Ikki e ele têm assuntos pendentes desde muitos anos atrás...

- Isso é bom. Mas o que me faz ter mais esperanças nesse rapaz é o fato de ele me ter cega obediência, Lasho. – falou o homem, com calma, enquanto se levantava de sua mesa e começava a caminhar na direção da janela.

- Nada mais natural. Como ele mesmo gosta de lembrar, não fossem por aquelas moedas de ouro que você lhe deu quando ele era apenas uma criança... a família dele nunca teria tido condições de encaminhá-lo à vida militar, na qual ele tanto se destacou. - o rapaz ia agora até uma estante, para pegar um grande Livro Vermelho e juntá-lo às coisas que já vinha separando para levar consigo.

- De fato. E, agora, minhas esperanças residem nele. Racom é o único general que quase conseguiu capturar Ikki. – sorriu um pouco – Somente a destreza militar dele, combinada à minha feitiçaria, podem ser capazes de neutralizar Ikki.

- Eu sempre soube que o senhor não deveria ter se esforçado tanto para ensinar seus conhecimentos sobre feitiçaria a ele, meu senhor. Eu sempre soube que não era boa ideia... – alfinetou Lasho.

- Como eu poderia saber, Lasho? Como eu poderia imaginar que Ikki ficaria tão forte... mais forte até que eu mesmo...? – Muldovar olhava pela janela e via Racom preparando seus homens para partirem.

- O feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro. – sentenciou o rapaz – Precisamos ir, meu senhor. Racom pediu que nos preparássemos rápido, porque ele não deseja se demorar. Se realmente queremos surpreender Ikki, temos de partir o quanto antes.

- Certo. Deixe-me apenas levar os remédios para Markash, porque imagino que vamos ficar fora pelo menos um par de dias.

- Como está o rei? – indagou o jovem, encaminhando-se já para a porta, enquanto Muldovar separava pequenos frascos cheios de líquidos de colorações diversas.

- Cada dia pior. – sorriu o conde, amplamente – E, se tudo der certo, em breve ele deverá falecer.

- Pobre rainha. – riu Lasho, com a mão sobre a maçaneta, esperando pelo conde – Ela ainda crê que você os está ajudando?

- Sim. Licahla nunca mais teve qualquer dúvida sobre meu caráter depois de tudo o que fizemos. Hyoga foi realmente útil naquele período, pois tudo o que alcançamos naquela época não só me valeu o cargo de vizir real, como também a plena confiança da rainha em mim. – respondeu o homem, que colocava os frascos em um bolsa de veludo negra.

- Teve notícias do forasteiro, conde Muldovar? - perguntou de repente.

- Não. Continuamos sem qualquer informação do paradeiro dele.

- Exato, meu senhor. - bufou Lasho - Por isso, não compreendo. Por que insiste em manter a mãe dele aqui? Por que não acaba logo com a vida de Natássia? Até quando o senhor pretende preservar a vida dela? Hyoga deve estar morto a essa altura. Ele não mais representa uma ameaça a você.

- Você é muito apavorado, meu jovem aprendiz. - o homem balançou a cabeça com calma, negativamente, em ato de reprovação - Compreenda... a vida de Natássia é meu trunfo. Enquanto ela estiver viva, tenho a garantia de que o forasteiro não retornará para complicar meus planos. Além disso, não me custa muito manter Natássia viva. E, estando desacordada, ela não me é um problema.

Lasho ia dizer algo, mas, nesse momento, bateram à porta de madeira. O aprendiz de feitiçaria abriu-a um pouco para ver quem era.

- Lasho, o general Racom pediu que viessem logo. O príncipe Shun já se juntou aos homens e estão todos ansiosos para partirem logo. – disse um dos guardas do castelo.

- Já estamos descendo. – respondeu o aprendiz, fechando a porta em seguida – Tudo pronto, meu senhor?

- Sim. – respondeu o conde, olhando para a bolsa de veludo repleta de frascos – Minha vitória está próxima, Lasho. Eu posso sentir. Markash não deve aguentar muito tempo; a doença que o acomete, junto às minha poções, em breve terminarão de corroer os últimos fiapos de sua vida.

- O senhor não se preocupa? – inquiriu Lasho, subitamente – Porque não foi assim que o oráculo previu que o rei morreria...

- Ah, o oráculo... já não confio mais nele. Segundo a maldita profecia desse oráculo, Ikki deveria ter matado Markash. Em vez disso, no entanto, ele resolveu se rebelar contra mim, tornando-se muito mais poderoso que eu. – bufou – Se, ainda assim, ele, ao menos, estivesse no caminho certo e demonstrasse algum desejo de assassinar Markash... eu estaria até satisfeito... contudo, pelo que entendemos, todo o poder dele é usado tão somente para tentar descobrir o paradeiro de Hyoga. – balançou a cabeça negativamente – Quanto tempo e energia que eu desperdicei com Ikki...

- Ao menos, o senhor está recuperando o tempo perdido investindo em mim. E sabe que não o decepcionarei. Posso não ser mais forte que Ikki, mas estou aprendendo rápido. – sorriu Lasho – E espero que o senhor, quando ocupar o lugar do rei, não se esqueça de quem esteve ao seu lado todo esse tempo.

- Não me esquecerei. Mas, para que eu possa me tornar rei, não se esqueça de que temos ainda uma última pedra em nosso caminho. Por isso, é bom que esteja realmente pronto, como vem me afirmando. – direcionou um olhar cheio de cobranças para o aprendiz de feitiçaria.

- É o feitiço que mais venho treinando, meu senhor. Ouso dizer que estou próximo de alcançar a perfeição. Quando estivermos próximos de capturar Ikki, lançarei o feitiço contra o príncipe. Ele morrerá e todos terão certeza de que o feitiço que lhe roubará a vida veio de Ikki.

Muldovar abriu um sorriso mínimo, que esboçava sua satisfação. O príncipe Shun já estava muito perto de completar seus dezoito anos. Precisavam finalizar tudo aquilo o quanto antes. Entretanto, as coisas já não eram mais tão simples. Com uma série de reviravoltas que se deram nessa história, as coisas saíram do planejado. Mas Muldovar já havia conseguido encontrar um outro meio de conseguir o que queria. Markash estava doente e, graças às poções que o conde alegava serem um bom remédio para ele, sua vida ia se esvaindo mais rápido.

O príncipe Shun, que possuía agora dezessete anos, tentava já agir de acordo com o que, muito em breve, seria pedido a ele. Perto da idade que lhe permitiria ser coroado, ele buscava mostrar ao pai que poderia confiar seu reino a ele. Não que o rapaz desejasse que o pai falecesse, longe disso. Todavia, aprendera que era importante estar preparado para lidar com as piores situações possíveis. Por esse motivo, ele acompanhava seu general nas buscas que Racom comandava contra a maior ameaça ao reino de Onel: Ikki, um poderoso feiticeiro, conhecido pela famigerada alcunha de "o bardo mágico". Isso se dava por todos saberem que seu poder advinha da música. E, exatamente por isso, a música havia sido banida do reino de Onel nos últimos anos. Isso fez com que o reino ficasse mais triste e, também devido aos males que o poderoso feiticeiro vinha causando a todos naquele lugar, era primordial que aquele homem fosse logo capturado e levado à justiça. Entretanto, até então, todos os homens que haviam se lançado nessa empreitada, haviam falhado...

Muldovar, que permanecera calado sobre suas habilidades com a magia por todo esse tempo, apenas acompanhava esses acontecimentos, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de se aproveitar da situação. Entendera que Ikki estava fora de controle, inclusive do seu controle, mas que ele ainda poderia ser-lhe útil. A saúde de Markash, devido ao terrível período por que vinha passando o reino, ia piorando, até que o pobre rei caiu de cama e não mais conseguiu sair de lá. Era imperativo acabar logo com aquele feiticeiro, que havia trazido um período de trevas para Onel.

Por algum motivo, desconhecido de todos, esse feiticeiro parecia ter como objetivo, acabar com a luz do dia. E seu poder, tão imenso quanto assustador, fazia com que estivesse próximo de atingir seu intento. Ikki vinha, nos últimos cinco anos, diminuindo o dia gradativamente. Tinham chegado ao ponto de a luz do dia brilhar por apenas seis horas. O resto do período era tomado por trevas. Isso vinha causando muitos estragos à vida, de forma geral. Plantações morriam, animais viam-se confusos, as pessoas não conseguiam trabalhar ordinariamente. E o bardo mágico parecia não se interessar por isso. Seu único objetivo parecia ser encontrar algo... ou alguém. Mas ninguém sabia, ao certo, o que ele queria.

A Muldovar, isso não interessava. Tudo o que queria era fazer com que seus planos, enfim, triunfassem. Para tanto, contava com o jovem general. Tinha visto, em Racom, a força que faltara a outros homens, que sequer foram capazes de se aproximar do bardo mágico. Possuía fortes esperanças de que esse rapaz conseguiria capturar Ikki. Obviamente, ele não poderia fazer isso sozinho e, por esse motivo, Muldovar e Lasho sempre iam juntos quando o general partia em mais uma tentativa de emboscada, atrás de Ikki. O conde conseguira que o general aceitasse que ele fosse junto em todas as suas missões de busca graças à lealdade que o rapaz lhe jurara, não só por ele ser o vizir real, mas por ele também ser o homem que possibilitou uma grande mudança na vida de Racom. Assim, o conde sempre se juntava aos homens de Racom nessas buscas, das quais Lasho acabava também tomando parte, devido a um único objetivo: sendo ele capaz de dominar certos feitiços, ele poderia dar um fim à vida do príncipe Shun. Muldovar tinha tudo planejado: quando estivessem perto de capturar Ikki, coisa que Racom apenas conseguiria graças à discreta ajuda mágica que Muldovar intencionava oferecer, estando, de preferência, em uma posição estratégica, a qual lhe possibilitaria auxiliar sem que o general se desse conta disso, Lasho iria se aproveitar do tumulto da batalha para poder lançar o feitiço e assassinar o príncipe. Considerando que ninguém sabia que o conde e Lasho dominavam a arte da feitiçaria, a culpa recairia sobre Ikki. E, assim, morrendo o rei e o príncipe, o poder ficaria nas mãos de Muldovar.

- Então estamos prontos. – finalizou o conde, fazendo um gesto para que Lasho lhe abrisse a porta. Passaram brevemente pelos aposentos reais, deixando os remédios com a rainha e logo já se juntavam a Racom e ao príncipe, prontos para partir.

* * *

- Mas que droga. Já está escurecendo. – bufou o general.

- Tem certeza de que é por aqui, Racom? – indagou o príncipe Shun, que montava um garboso cavalo branco.

- Sim. Disseram ter sido aqui que as jovens donzelas ouviram a voz do bardo. Algumas se deixaram atrair, mas outras conseguiram fugir e avisaram aos homens da vila.

- Alguém se feriu? – perguntou Shun, cavalgando devagar, ao lado de Racom.

- Não. Os homens dessa vila não tentaram nada. Já ouviram histórias terríveis sobre o que o feiticeiro é capaz de fazer com quem se coloca em seu caminho. Em vez disso, mandaram me avisar do ocorrido.

- Quando foi que ouviram o bardo cantar? – perguntou Muldovar, que vinha um pouco atrás.

- Antes que clareasse. E agora, já escurece novamente. – falou demonstrando algum nervosismo.

- Acredita mesmo que ele seja mais poderoso quanto anoitece? – quis saber Shun.

- Sim, meu príncipe. Esse é o único motivo que explica por que esse feiticeiro deseja acabar com a luz do dia, fazendo com que vivamos em uma eterna escuridão...

O sol começava a se pôr. A luz do dia findava enquanto os homens de Lasho caminhavam pelo local, cautelosamente. Esperavam surpreender o bardo mágico, mas sentiam que era ele quem os espreitava.

Súbito, uma canção se fez ouvir:

- Vocês... estão ouvindo? – Shun olhava para os lados, assustado.

- Sim. – Racom sentia a respiração acelerar – Céus, estamos muito perto! É a primeira vez que ouvimos a canção...

Muldovar olhou para Lasho, sério. Estavam realmente perto. Era a primeira vez que um grupo que desejava capturar Ikki podia ouvir a canção que, diziam os aldeões, o bardo entoava todas as noites.

Já estava escuro. Escurecia muito rápido e logo os homens de Lasho sentiam-se mais amedrontados. Mas a forma como seu líder agia, parecendo não temer aquele feiticeiro, dava-lhes alguma coragem. Assim, foram seguindo na direção em que ouviam aquela canção:

**Little sparrow, little sparrow,  
Precious fragile little thing  
Little sparrow, little sparrow,  
Flies so high and feels no pain.**

**Pequeno pardal, pequeno pardal,**

**Coisinha frágil e preciosa**

**Pequeno pardal, pequeno pardal,**

**Voa tão alto e não sente dor alguma**

**All ye maidens heed my warning  
Never trust the hearts of men  
They will crush you like a sparrow  
Leaving you to never mend.**

**Todas as donzelas, escutem meu aviso**

**Nunca confiem nos corações dos homens**

**Eles irão esmagá-las como a um pardal**

**Deixando-as sem reparo**

**They will vow to always love you  
Swear no love but yours will do  
Then they'll leave you for another  
Break your little heart in two**

**Eles prometerão sempre amar vocês**

**Jurarão que seu amor é suficiente**

**Então eles irão abandoná-las por outra**

**Quebrando seu pequeno coração em dois**

**Little sparrow, little sparrow,  
Precious fragile little thing  
Little sparrow, little sparrow  
Flies so high and feels no pain.**

**Pequeno pardal, pequeno pardal,**

**Coisinha frágil e preciosa**

**Pequeno pardal, pequeno pardal,**

**Voa tão alto e não sente dor alguma**

**If I were a little sparrow, over these mountains I would fly  
I would find you, I would find you, look into your lying eyes  
I would flutter all around you, on my little sparrow wings  
I would ask you, I would ask you, why you let me love in vain**

**Se eu fosse um pequeno pardal, por sobre essas montanhas eu voaria**

**Eu encontraria você, eu encontraria você, olharia dentro de seus olhos mentirosos**

**Eu planaria ao seu redor, com minhas pequenas asas de pardal**

**Eu perguntaria a você, eu perguntaria a você, por que me deixou amar em vão**

**I am not a little sparrow, I am just the broken dream  
Of a cold false-hearted lover and your evil cunning scheme**

**Eu não sou um pequeno pardal, eu sou apenas o sonho despedaçado**

**Por um amante de coração falso e frio e por seu maléfico e astuto plano**

**Little sparrow, little sparrow,  
Precious fragile little thing  
Little sparrow, little sparrow  
Flies so high and feels no pain.**

**Pequeno pardal, pequeno pardal,**

**Coisinha frágil e preciosa**

**Pequeno pardal, pequeno pardal,**

**Voa tão alto e não sente dor alguma**

**All ye maidens fair and tender  
Never trust the hearts of men  
They will crush you, like a sparrow  
Leaving you to never mend.**

**Todas as donzelas, caridosas e ternas**

**Nunca confiem nos corações dos homens**

**Eles irão esmagá-las como a um pardal**

**Deixando-as sem reparo**

**Little sparrow, little sparrow,  
Oh my sorrow never ends.**

**Pequeno pardal, pequeno pardal,**

**Oh, minha tristeza nunca tem fim**

A voz do bardo ia se tornando mais e mais alta para Racom e seus homens, indicando que estavam cada vez mais perto dele. E, de fato, para imensa surpresa de todos, quando a canção chegava a seu fim, viram, no alto de uma frondosa árvore, a figura de um homem parcialmente deitado sobre um galho, tocando seu alaúde. Racom estreitou os olhos na direção do homem e, graças a luz do luar que iluminava o local, rapidamente o reconheceu. Era Ikki.

- Feiticeiro! – bradou Racom – Desça daí! Está cercado! – falava corajoso.

Ikki, que agora não cantava mais, incorporou-se, mudando a posição em que sentava sobre o galho. Olhou para baixo, com um sorriso de canto:

- Acha mesmo que seus homens são páreo para mim, Racom? – falou com certo deboche.

- Tenho certeza de que são! – gritava o general, lá de baixo – Eu não tenho medo de você! Sei muito bem que, por trás desse feiticeiro que você é, existe um homem fraco...

Ikki olhou de forma ferina para o general, demonstrando não ter gostado daquele comentário.

- ... E eu sei disso porque eu conheci esse homem! E, desde aquela época, eu já sabia que não teria de temer você!

Ikki ficou calado por um tempo. Esse silêncio era fúnebre e os homens de Lasho iam ficando mais e mais apavorados. Porém, o silêncio que os mortificava foi abruptamente cortado por uma risada do moreno:

- Racom, você me surpreende... – começou a falar – É mais esperto do que eu pensava. Então, você conseguiu perceber que, quando fico nervoso, perco um pouco do controle sobre meus poderes? Está de parabéns... deve ter percebido isso no nosso último encontro. – sorria friamente – Contudo, eu também me dei conta disso. E não sou do tipo que erra pela segunda vez. De todo modo, apreciei seus esforços... por isso, permiti que viesse ao meu encontro. Para que eu pudesse dar o recado pessoalmente. – os olhos escuros eram extremamente frios – Pare de me perseguir. Desista de me capturar. Você jamais conseguirá e isso só fará com que perca mais homens.

- Já disse que não tenho medo de você! – Racom encarava Ikki da mesma forma ousada que fizera quando criança – E você não permitiu que eu o encontrasse; eu o encontrei por mérito meu!

- Ah, Racom. Agora você me decepciona. Acha mesmo que seria tão fácil me localizar se eu assim não o quisesse? – riu mais um pouco – Eu o chamei aqui. Não saí daqui, e permaneci cantando por tempo o bastante, até que você fosse avisado sobre onde e como me encontrar...

- Racom! Pare de conversar! Ataque-o! – Muldovar pediu, porque para lançar algum feitiço que pudesse neutralizar Ikki, possibilitando a Racom capturá-lo, precisava que houvesse a distração de uma batalha. Não podia permitir que desconfiassem que ele também dominava a arte da feitiçaria...

- Muldovar... – Ikki agora dirigia seu olhar para o conde – Há quanto tempo. Saudades de mim? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Racom, ataque-o! – enervava-se Muldovar, ignorando o que Ikki lhe dizia.

- Não posso atacá-lo ainda. Devo dar a ele, como a qualquer homem, a chance de se entregar. Somente se ele se recusar, devo proceder assim, senhor conde. – replicou o general, muito conhecido pelo seu senso de justiça.

- Mas... – Muldovar estava quase perdendo o controle – Ele é o inimigo! Precisamos destruí-lo!

Ikki gargalhou mais alto:

- E esse, meus senhores... é o homem que dizia se preocupar comigo acima de tudo. – o rosto ficou sério – Ainda bem que a verdade sempre surge a tempo. Não é mesmo... padrinho?

Racom olhou confuso para Muldovar. Ikki tinha chamado o conde, o vizir real de... padrinho?

- Bem, não vou mais me alongar. Queria dar meu recado e foi o que fiz. Agora, preciso partir. – sorriu para Racom – E antes que me pergunte para onde vou, eu lhe adianto. Vou para bem longe daqui. Não sou estúpido, meu caro. Hoje é uma noite importante para mim; creio que vou finalmente alcançar meus propósitos... e precisava que você, que vem me perseguindo com quase obsessão, ficasse longe o bastante. E consegui. – sorriu vitorioso. E, em um estalo de dedos, uma névoa o rodeou de forma que desaparecesse diante de seus olhos.

- Não o deixem escapar! - gritou Racom, ordenando aos homens que o procurassem pela redondeza, achando que ele não poderia estar longe.

- Mestre... – Lasho aproximou-se do conde, falando em voz baixa, para que apenas ele o escutasse – Ikki realmente...?

- Sim. – o conde tinha os olhos arregalados, ainda na direção em que vira seu afilhado desaparecer – Parece que ele atingiu o último nível como feiticeiro... algo que nem eu fui capaz de fazer... – engoliu em seco – Ele consegue ir para qualquer lugar, usando apenas a força do pensamento... – Muldovar suava frio diante dessa descoberta. Tinha muito medo agora. Ikki estava, pelo que havia entendido, mais poderoso que nunca.

Shun, que permanecia parado onde estivera, continuava sem esboçar reação. Em seus olhos verde-esmeralda, percebia-se grande confusão. Então, aquele era o tal feiticeiro? O bardo mágico? Por que não o sentira tão ameaçador como o devido? Se ele era a grande ameaça, porque sentira algo próximo de... compaixão, ao olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis, que lhe pareceram tão sofridos...?

* * *

Em um lugar muito distante de onde havia deixado Racom e seus homens, Ikki adentrou a gruta que lhe servia de morada há já quase cinco anos. Não era uma caverna muito pequena, mas ninguém era capaz de localizá-la porque, usando de seus poderes, fizera com que ficasse invisível aos olhos de invasores. Mas era apenas uma ilusão, e se alguém se aproximasse o bastante, perceberia isso.

Entrou na caverna e respirou fundo. Era noite e, dessa vez, teria tempo suficiente de concretizar seus planos. Teria, pelo menos, dezoito horas para alcançar seu objetivo. Pelos seus cálculos, seria tempo suficiente.

Concentrou-se. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Procedimento padrão. E então... permitiu que sua energia crescesse, expandisse. Mas esse poder não poderia ser percebido fora da gruta. Tomava esse cuidado. Já que era capaz de controlar sua força, fazia com que ela não fosse notada fora de sua simplória habitação, porque assim o conde Muldovar não poderia rastreá-lo. Dessa maneira, toda aquela poderosa energia concentrava-se ali dentro.

Ficou assim por algumas horas, em estado meditativo. Se quisesse, poderia fazer com que ele aparecesse agora. Mas, se o fizesse com pouca energia concentrada, a imagem seria fraca. E não era isso que queria. Dessa vez, iria trazê-lo por inteiro. Por isso, precisava concentrar o máximo de poder que conseguisse. Quando atingiu seu limite, decidiu que era chegado o momento.

Conseguiu fazer surgir, diante de si, a imagem dele. Abriu os olhos escuros e sorriu, satisfeito:

- Hyoga...

O loiro estava adormecido. A imagem do loiro era nítida. Concreta. Era como se o loiro estivesse lá, e aquilo não era apenas uma ilusão. Já havia conseguido se aprimorar. Tivera de estudar todo o Livro Negro para isso. O Livro Negro era o último estágio e Muldovar sequer pensava em iniciar Ikki nesse nível. O conde desejava apenas que o afilhado estudasse o Livro Azul e o Vermelho. O Livro Negro era perigoso demais...

Entretanto, Ikki conseguira se apoderar desse livro e agora o dominava por inteiro, conseguindo, enfim, ser capaz de realizar uma magia extremamente poderosa. Ele já era capaz de se transportar para qualquer lugar, usando a força de seu pensamento. Isso significava que poderia encontrar, enfim, Hyoga. Todavia, ele tinha de saber para onde ir. E, como não sabia onde encontrar o loiro, não podia fazer muito com esse poder recém-adquirido.

Porém, havia algo que podia fazer. Se não podia ir até Hyoga... podia trazê-lo até si. Mesmo desconhecendo o local em que o viajante se encontrava, poderia trazê-lo para onde estava. Para executar um feitiço desse porte, teria de primeiro dominar a magia de se transportar para onde quisesse... e agora, com um pouco mais de energia, poderia trazer quem desejasse para perto de si. Bastava concentrar-se e usar todo seu poder para materializar o objeto de desejo à sua frente.

Contudo, conseguiria que ele permanecesse consigo por um curto período. Para que ele fosse trazido em definitivo para lá, outro feitiço, de grandes proporções, tinha de ser feito.

Havia uma série de variáveis, mas Ikki acreditava finalmente ter encontrado a solução ideal. Esse era o momento, essa era oportunidade perfeita. Tinha tudo planejado. Nada poderia dar errado.

A primeira parte do plano fora executada à perfeição. E agora, lá estava Hyoga. Adormecido sobre uma cama rústica, que ficava naquela gruta.

Ikki aproximou-se. Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz e fez-lhe uma carícia no rosto níveo, suficiente para despertá-lo. Hyoga abriu os olhos claros, vagarosamente. E nada disse, até porque, o jovem loiro sentia que sonhava. Enquanto o feitiço não se concretizasse por inteiro, Hyoga teria apenas essa impressão... a de que aquilo era um sonho. E, portanto, ele não falava. Como em um sonho, ele não tinha voz.

Ikki tomou a face dele entre suas mãos e sorriu. Seu rosto moreno era um misto de amor e ódio. Amava o loiro, inevitavelmente. Mas o odiava por ele tê-lo abandonado... odiava-o por aquela noite... a noite em que se transformara. Em que explodira, em que mudara seus conceitos sobre o mundo. Estava cansado de perder, de ser abandonado, de ser enganado, de ser traído, de ser deixado para trás. Se o mundo parecia determinado a fazer com que sofresse, então ele responderia à altura. Naquela noite, deixara para trás o homem que era e transformou-se no feiticeiro que estava destinado a ser. Até mesmo porque, tomado pelo ciúme, havia prometido a si mesmo que arrancaria Hyoga do homem com quem ele estava. Já não se importava se Hyoga poderia estar sendo feliz na nova vida que levava... queria o viajante para si e o teria. Tinha sido tomado por uma mágoa profunda demais, e nada mais importava. Um lado incrivelmente egoísta despontava em si... e não desejava controlá-lo.

Sentiu sua cicatriz na testa doer. Mais uma recordação daquele terrível noite. Muito de vez em quando, se questionava se Esmeralda havia sobrevivido. Porém, logo esquecia-se disso e se concentrava em seu único desejo: ter Hyoga somente para si.

Sem pensar demais, o moreno acabou com o espaço que restava entre eles. A razão, cada vez mais, distanciava-se dele... Logo, todo ele era tomado pela emoção e isso fez com que sentisse seus sentidos ainda mais aguçados. A escuridão da noite impedia que visse com clareza e, dessa forma, parecia que todos seus outros sentidos se intensificavam e todas as sensações se tornavam mais fortes. E era exatamente isso que desejava. Hyoga, desperto, olhava para Ikki como quem acreditava estar sonhando. Era um olhar que parecia perdido no passado. O moreno, então, decidiu que era hora de dar início à segunda parte de seu plano, para que Hyoga se materializasse em definitivo ali. Estava ansioso por isso, porque assim que Hyoga fosse trazido de vez para junto de si, ele e o loiro poderiam enfim ter seu momento de acerto de contas. O loiro, enfim, iria se explicar. Mas o loiro ganharia voz apenas quando a última etapa dessa transição fosse completada. Somente quando o feitiço estivesse completo é que o viajante seria capaz de falar e somente assim ele poderia se explicar. Por isso, tinha de começar logo a executar a segunda parte desse poderoso feitiço.

Ikki estava já próximo o bastante do loiro e via, naqueles olhos que tanto amava, algum receio. O viajante estava tenso e confuso. O moreno sorriu de canto; isso era esperado. Hyoga não compreendia o que estava se passando. E essa confusão era advinda do fato de o loiro estar, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares. Mas não por muito tempo. Ikki logo conseguiria finalizar esse feitiço, fazendo com que todo o loiro fosse trazido para aquela gruta, escondida em meio à floresta. A primeira parte, trazê-lo fisicamente, estava completada. A segunda, que iniciaria agora, era trazer a consciência de Hyoga para esse lugar. Fazer com que o rapaz, conscientemente, soubesse que estava lá, e não mais no lugar em que estava quando adormecera e que Ikki ainda não sabia onde era.

Para essa segunda etapa do feitiço se completar, Ikki precisava fazer com que o loiro, conscientemente, desejasse estar ali. E usaria um encantamento que vinha treinando com os aldeões. Usaria o poder da música para atrair a consciência de Hyoga para lá. Faria com que o jovem desejasse estar ali. Tinha sido muito bem sucedido em todas as vezes que praticara esse encantamento e agora era a prova final. Precisava seduzir o loiro com sua música, fazer com que o loiro despertasse sua consciência para estar, inteiramente, ali com Ikki. O moreno estava confiante. À noite, devido à escuridão, a visão era nebulosa, o que aguçava os outros sentidos. Dessa maneira, Hyoga ficaria mais vulnerável e sentiria mais intensamente o seu poder, deixando-se envolver de forma mais profunda pela sua magia. Fora isso, a escuridão era também importante para que o moreno pudesse executar o feitiço, porque necessitava que Hyoga estivesse em sua forma humana para tanto. Afinal, tinha compreendido que, uma vez transformado em pardal, não era capaz de atraí-lo para si.

Assim, despertou todo seu poder, começando a cantar, de modo que sua voz logo preencheu aquela gruta por inteiro. E essa voz, poderosa, deu origem a uma energia forte como nunca, envolvendo Hyoga, que se demonstrou assustado com isso:

**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses**

**A noite aguça e acentua cada sensação**

**A escuridão agita e desperta a imaginação**

**Silenciosamente os sentidos abandonam suas defesas**

O loiro, que continuava a olhar Ikki com confusão, observava aquela gruta sem compreender, para logo em seguida parecer que não a enxergava mais; seus olhos momentaneamente pareciam voltar a enxergar o local em que estava antes de ser trazido para lá. A consciência do loiro buscava racionalizar o que se passava e isso o fazia regressar para onde estava, como se tentasse acordar de um sonho. Ikki viu o que se passava e precisou tomar uma atitude para que a imagem de Hyoga não se desvanecesse, como ocorrera em outras vezes, em tentativas frustradas. Por isso, resolveu fazer um movimento ousado. Levou sua mão, vagarosamente, à de Hyoga. Segurou-a ternamente, sorrindo ao senti-la como se realmente estivesse entre as suas, sentindo-a tão concreta que não podia desejar mais nada, a não ser que todo o mundo se resumisse aos dois, daquela forma. Hyoga pareceu surpreso com aquilo, e como quem busca compreender, desviou seus olhos dos de Ikki, que pareciam aprisoná-los, e voltou a olhar ao redor, como se buscasse voltar ao aposento em que parte sua ainda se encontrava. No entanto, nesse instante, Ikki levou uma mão à face pálida do loiro, fazendo com que ele voltasse a olhar para si. E olhava para o viajante como quem pedia para ele não fazer isso. Para ele não agir como se desejasse acordar, como se desejasse dar um fim àquilo. Não queria que ele buscasse a luz. Deveriam permanecer na escuridão da noite, acalentados por ela. Se Hyoga acreditava que aquilo era apenas um sonho, ele não deveria desejar que acabasse. Ikki precisava fazer com que o loiro desejasse fugir da triste e fria luz da razão.

**Softly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night**

**Suavemente, gentilmente, a noite estende seu esplendor**

**Agarre-a, sinta-a, trêmula e suave**

**Afaste sua face da ostensiva luz do dia**

**Afaste seus pensamentos da fria e insensível luz**

**E ouça a música da noite**

Hyoga o olhava, parecendo realmente assustado. Assustado e confuso. Ikki então sorriu, como se pudesse dessa forma penetrar dentro da mente do outro, libertando-o desses anseios e medos, para que ambos pudessem, livres, começar outra vez. Recomeçar. Para que pudessem estar juntos, em um lugar que não lhes trouxesse sofrimento. Era um mundo novo que se descortinava à sua frente. Precisava apenas que Hyoga desejasse isso tanto quanto ele próprio... Assim, poderiam ir para um lugar em que suas almas pudessem, enfim, ser tudo quanto desejassem. Onde Hyoga pudesse ser seu. Apenas seu.

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be**

**Only then can you belong to me…**

**Deixe que sua mente inicie uma viagem através de um estranho, novo mundo**

**Abandone todos os pensamentos do mundo que você conheceu antes**

**Deixe que sua alma leve você aonde deseja estar**

**Somente então você poderá pertencer a mim...**

Hyoga parecia encantado. Ou melhor, enfeitiçado. As palavras de Ikki pareciam vir revestidas de um poder mágico muito forte, que entorpecia, confundia. A sua música era um feitiço que prendia, que fazia perder os sentidos, que guiava, que dominava, que submetia. Que fazia valer a sua poderosa vontade. Hyoga fechou os olhos claros suavemente, em seu semblante percebia-se uma expressão quase inefável. Todo o seu corpo era tomado por uma leveza enorme, como se sua alma flutuasse, caísse, para depois voar intoxicada por tantos sentimentos infundidos em si pelas palavras hipnotizantes do moreno. Todo ele parecia entregue, seu corpo lânguido caído nos braços de Ikki, que agora envolvia-o por completo, em um abraço povoado de palavras repletas da escuridão da noite, que, cada vez mais, pareciam tragar o jovem loiro, completamente dominado por aquela doce e sedutora canção. Continuava acariciando delicadamente a face branca de Hyoga, os olhos azuis como o mar invadindo os olhos celestiais do loiro, que estavam um pouco abertos, permitindo que aquele homem o dominasse por inteiro. Suavemente, o viajante acabou por levar sua própria mão à de Ikki, que deslizava lentamente em sua face, em uma gentil carícia. E Hyoga apertou sua mão contra a dele, parecendo inebriado pela sensação de senti-lo assim, tão real. O loiro então fechou os belos olhos, como se buscasse sentir mais profundamente tudo aquilo. Ikki era real e Hyoga simplesmente confiava nele. Por isso, entregava-se agora, totalmente, sem quaisquer receios. Estava inteiramente entregue à escuridão da noite, envolvente, entorpecente, sedutora, dominante.

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night**

**Flutuando, caindo, doce intoxicação**

**Toque-me, confie em mim, saboreie cada sensação**

**Deixe o sonho começar, deixe que o seu lado sombrio se entregue**

**Pelo poder da música que eu componho**

**Pelo poder da música da noite**

Hyoga estava pronto. Era hora de dar início à terceira e última etapa. A consciência do loiro se entregava. Hyoga estava enfim, pronto para ficar definitivamente com Ikki, naquele mundo de trevas e escuridão. A última etapa traria a Hyoga a possibilidade de falar. Sim, e tudo se resolveria então.

Entretanto... Ikki sentia dificuldades em resistir. Olhava para o jovem loiro, que jazia completamente entregue, meio desfalecido em seus braços. Os lábios rosados e entreabertos eram convidativos demais e Ikki não estava conseguindo encontrar forças para se controlar. Era irônico... tinha que seduzir e acabava sendo seduzido... Mas como evitar? A fragilidade expressa em todo o corpo de Hyoga parecia implorar a Ikki que o tomasse por inteiro...

**You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night**

**Somente você pode fazer minha música alçar voo**

**Ajude-me a fazer a música da noite**

Atraído pela incrível excitação daquele momento completamente surreal, Ikki aproximou o rosto de Hyoga e tomou aqueles lábios cálidos em um beijo quente, sensual, poderoso. A energia que se desprendia de Ikki assumiu um poder vertiginosamente alto, enquanto o beijo entre ambos se intensificava. O moreno sentia algo forte demais tomar conta de si, algo que ele mesmo sentia-se incapaz de controlar. Uma forte energia começou a rodeá-los, crescendo e girando ao redor deles cada vez mais rápido. E aquilo ia crescendo de forma que parecia prestes a explodir...

Separou-se daquele beijo, ofegante. Estava fraco.

- Não... não posso... não quando estava... tão perto...

Sentia as pálpebras pesarem. Seu corpo tinha caído sobre o de Hyoga, sobre a cama. O loiro havia desmaiado e Ikki sabia o que aconteceria. Se ele perdesse os sentidos, em meio ao feitiço, tudo iria se desfazer.

- Não... eu preciso... agüentar...

Mas parecia não haver restado energia alguma em seu corpo, que se via tão enfraquecido agora. Sabia que não poderia fazer mais nada. Com as forças que lhe restavam, levou sua mão à mão de Hyoga e apertou-a como pôde:

- Hyoga... eu vou voltar... para trazer você... de volta para mim...

E adormeceu.

Enquanto isso, o jovem loiro despertava em uma luxuosa cama, em um suntuoso quarto. Os olhos abriam-se devagar, como se quisessem descobrir aos poucos onde estava.

E rápido reconheceu o local. Estava onde estivera nos últimos anos. No quarto do duque.

Lentamente, foi se incorporando. Sentou-se na cama, triste.

- Foi apenas um sonho... outra vez, apenas um sonho... – suspirou – Por que você não vem me buscar de verdade, Ikki? – olhou melancólico pela janela, para ver o céu estrelado lá fora.

Súbito, bateram à porta do quarto. Sem esperar por permissão para entrar, uma criada colocou a cabeça pela porta:

- Hyoga! Ainda não está pronto? – a velha criada o olhava com repreensão – Vista-se e perfume-se logo! O duque está chegando de sua viagem e sabe muito bem o que ele vai querer assim que chegar. Nenhum de nós suporta quando o duque fica mal-humorado e é seu dever evitar que ele se aborreça! - fez um olhar ameaçador - E não tente qualquer gracinha. Tétion está vigiando a porta. Então guarde seus pequenos truques para você, se não quiser que ele faça com que se arrependa amargamente depois...

O loiro suspirou. Ergueu-se da cama, sentindo-se cansado. Vazio. E, enquanto a criada fechava a porta com violência, revoltada pelo atraso de Hyoga, o rapaz dirigiu-se a um grande armário para escolher uma roupa que agradasse àquele homem.

Começou a se vestir mecanicamente. Perfumou-se conforme o ordenado e então sentou-se à cama, para esperar pelo duque. E sentia um nó no estômago. Jamais se acostumaria àquilo. Então, sem pensar, levou os dedos aos lábios. Era como se sentisse o gosto do beijo de Ikki. Fora apenas um sonho, mas ainda assim... saber que sua boca teria de se entregar a outro homem agora, manchando a pureza do sentimento que guardava pelo moreno, doía-lhe mais que era capaz de suportar. Fechou os olhos, como se desejasse escapar, enquanto uma lágrima quente escorria pelo seu rosto.

- Esqueça, Hyoga. - enxugou a lágrima com brusquidão, quase com raiva - Foi apenas um sonho. Ele não virá... - falou para si mesmo, em tom repreensivo e desgostoso. Então suspirou. Odiava-se por saber que jamais seria capaz de se convencer do que acabava de dizer...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **As canções apresentadas nesse capítulo são:

_**- Little Sparrow – versão do David Cook.**_

_**- Music of the night – versão do David Cook.**_

Como eu disse no outro capítulo... sugiro que escutem as músicas. Vale a pena!

**Lua Prateada.**


	15. Um cisne aprisionado

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 15**

Acordou, mas sentiu-se incapaz de se mover. O peso sobre seu corpo o impedia. O duque mantinha uma perna por cima da sua e um braço envolvendo-o de tal forma que não o deixava livre para se mexer.

Por isso, permaneceu imóvel um bom tempo, naquela posição, enquanto olhava fixo para o teto do luxuoso quarto. Os olhos azuis claros estavam muito pensativos. Pensava sobre o sonho que tivera com Ikki. Mais uma vez; e isso vinha se tornando cada vez mais frequente. Se bem que, em verdade, alguns sonhos pareciam muito mais reais que outros. Era muito esquisito e não entendia como poderia ser, mas o fato é que muitas vezes acordara sentindo que tinha estado mesmo com Ikki. Eram sonhos que se faziam reais demais e ficava complicado discernir o que era realidade do que não era, em momentos assim.

De todo modo, quanto a esses sonhos, eles poderiam ser mais ou menos reais; Hyoga não se importava. Ele preferiria viver neles, a ter de encarar aquela horrível realidade em que se via preso.

Havia cerca de cinco anos que estava naquela casa. Era um prisioneiro daquele local e não tinha como fugir dali.

Amaldiçoava-se sempre pela péssima decisão que tomara quando, há cinco anos, resolvera tentar se aprimorar no poder de congelamento que possuía, mas que não sabia manipular adequadamente. Desejava dominar essa arte porque, inicialmente, havia fugido do castelo e do controle de Muldovar para ir atrás de Ikki. Entretanto, por uma infelicidade do destino, encontrou o moreno em uma taverna comprometido com a amiga de infância e, pelo visto, completamente esquecido do viajante. Aquilo fora um duro golpe em seu coração, mas não se viu no direito de cobrar qualquer coisa do outro. Até mesmo porque já estava acostumado a ser preterido nessa vida. Exato: a vida nunca lhe sorrira, por que seria diferente agora?

Então, não poderia ficar contando com a sorte ou com a ajuda de outras pessoas. Estava, como sempre, por conta própria. E, apesar do que poderia parecer, não era tão horrível assim. Desde que se entendia por gente, as coisas tinham sido dessa maneira. E não ficaria chorando pelo que se passou; tinha de seguir em frente.

Isso significava ter de encontrar um meio para salvar sua mãe por si só. Já não confiava mais no conde Muldovar e tinha fortes motivos para acreditar que Natássia estava bem o suficiente; possivelmente, aquele homem a estava mantendo desacordada de propósito, em benefício próprio, pois assim continuava a fazer dela sua noiva, enganando a rainha. Hyoga precisava encontrar um meio de salvar sua mãe, mas como? De que forma conseguiria tirá-la daquele castelo? A única vantagem que possuía era o fato de ter absorvido algum poder de Ikki... obviamente, a vantagem não consistia nesse poder em si, já que era muito fraco, comparado ao conde ou até mesmo a Lasho. Mas o fato de Muldovar desconhecer esse fato; essa sim, era a sua vantagem.

Acreditando então que, se conseguisse dominar mais esse poder, essa vantagem seria grande o bastante para conseguir fugir de lá com sua mãe, o jovem viajante colocou em sua cabeça que precisava se aprimorar nessa arte.

Hyoga já tinha viajado por muitos reinos e sabia em quais deles a arte da feitiçaria era mais bem aceita e, por isso mesmo, para tais lugares se dirigiu, em busca de um mestre, de alguém que o auxiliasse a se tornar mais poderoso. Não que tivesse verdadeiramente a ambição de virar um grande mago. Queria apenas o necessário para resgatar Natássia.

Passou por seis reinos em que sabia que a magia era bem vista e, neles, informou-se sobre especialistas da arte do congelamento. Em todos, acabou recebendo a mesma indicação. Um feiticeiro conhecido como Tétion parecia ser o referencial para esse tipo de magia. Assim, Hyoga seguiu para o sétimo e último dos reinos em que sabia aceitarem a feitiçaria como parte da vida de seus habitantes. Por sinal, esse último reino era onde havia maior concentração de magos e poderosos feiticeiros.

Lá chegando, buscou informar-se o mais rápido possível sobre onde encontrar o feiticeiro Tétion. Não precisou se esforçar muito, pois ele era bastante conhecido. Inclusive, devido ao seu notável poder, esse feiticeiro trabalhava agora integralmente para um homem poderoso daquele reino, ganhando muito bem por isso. Esse fator preocupou Hyoga, que não tinha muito para oferecer a esse feiticeiro em troca de sua ajuda. Teria de apelar para sua compaixão e esperava que isso fosse o suficiente.

Quando finalmente alcançou a bela casa em que lhe disseram ser possível encontrar o homem que procurava, tentou arrumar-se como pôde para passar a melhor impressão que conseguisse, embora soubesse que não tinha muito o que fazer quanto a isso. Então bateu à porta e respirou fundo.

Uma senhora veio lhe abrir a porta. Olhou-o de cima a baixo, com uma expressão desagradável em seu rosto. Ela não parecia ouvir ao que Hyoga lhe dizia, sobre sua imensa necessidade de conversar com Tétion, sobre como isso poderia salvar a vida de sua mãe, sobre como estava cansado e desesperado por ajuda. A mulher parecia mais interessada em julgar as pobres vestes que o rapaz loiro vestia; andrajos próprios de um mendigo...

* * *

**Início do Flashback**

– Tétion está ocupado. – respondeu a velha, de muita má vontade, encarando enfim as orbes azuis angustiadas do rapaz.

– Mas, minha boa senhora... – Hyoga tentava usar de toda sua simpatia, apesar de aquela mulher ter lhe passado uma péssima primeira impressão – Por favor, compreenda... eu preciso falar com ele. Vim de tão longe apenas para isso... – suspirou demonstrando cansaço – Deixe-me apenas ter uma palavra com esse homem. Eu prometo que não vou tomar muito de seu tempo; não desejo atrapalhar.

– Eu já disse que ele tem mais o que fazer. Agora, vá embora. – retrucou a mulher, começando a fechar a porta.

– Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar que me expulse assim. – Hyoga segurou a porta com a mão, impedindo que a velha cerrasse a porta – Eu vim falar com Tétion e é que pretendo fazer.

– Como ousa? Não sabe onde está, rapaz? Pensa que pode entrar assim nessa casa? Pois eu vou...

– Jacina, o que está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz grossa e áspera surgiu por detrás da mulher, chamando a atenção de ambos para o homem alto e forte que tinha aparecido atrás da velha criada.

– Tétion, esse rapazinho sente-se no direito de obrigá-lo a ouvir as ladainhas que ele tem a dizer. Estava apenas colocando-o para fora, mas ele parece não conhecer o seu lugar.

O homem alto, que possuía uma aparência exótica, sem cabelos, sem barba, com finas sobrancelhas negras e uma tez amorenada, olhou fixamente para Hyoga. Cruzou os braços e encarou o loiro com seus olhos cor de âmbar:

– Por que um mendigo como você acredita que eu vou perder meu tempo ouvindo o que tem a me falar?

Nesse instante, Hyoga compreendeu que um gesto poderia dizer mais que qualquer palavra. Assim, concentrando-se o máximo que pôde, fez um movimento em direção ao arbusto que ficava próximo à entrada, criando por sobre ele uma considerável camada de gelo. A criada abriu os olhos, espantada, mas Tétion não demonstrou qualquer reação. Contudo, o homem de exótica aparência estava um pouco nervoso. Havia muito tempo que não aparecia naquele reino qualquer pessoa que manipulasse o poder do frio. Tétion havia cuidado para que todos os capazes disso desaparecessem. Tinha percebido que, se fosse o único a manipular tal poder, seria mais temido e respeitado.

Por isso, naquele instante, as feições daquele enorme homem se alteraram um pouco, demonstrando a insatisfação ao perceber que um lhe escapara. Mas resolveria isso agora:

– Então é capaz de manipular o frio? – sorriu, mas foi um sorriso terrível, que causou calafrios em Hyoga – Por que não disse antes, meu rapaz? Será um prazer conversar com você. Entre, vamos para um lugar mais privado, onde poderemos conversar ser sermos interrompidos. – abriu passagem para que Hyoga entrasse, deixando a criada sem dizer palavra.

Tétion encaminhou o viajante por um longo e labiríntico corredor, que atravessava a casa. Não dizia nada, parecia apenas examinar o jovem loiro com seus olhos perscrutadores. Quando chegaram ao belo e gigantesco jardim que ficava nos fundos da enorme casa, levou Hyoga para perto de uma fonte natural, em torno da qual fora construído um bonito reservatório de água.

Havia um banco ali perto, para o qual Tétion apontou, indicando que Hyoga se sentasse. Assim que o loiro o fez, o homem, que permaneceu em pé, pediu que ele começasse a lhe contar sua história. O viajante passou então a relatar o que se passava com sua mãe, querendo acreditar que aquele estranho homem realmente pensava em ajudá-lo, apesar de seus instintos o alertarem para não confiar nele. E, de fato, Hyoga deveria ter confiado em seus instintos. Manipulando discretamente a água que jorrava da fonte, Tétion fazia com que ela emergisse dali sob a forma de uma adaga de gelo e a posicionava na direção do coração do rapaz, que nada percebia por estar de costas para o que representaria sua morte.

Hyoga teria morrido se não fosse por uma infeliz ironia do destino...

– Tétion! Quantas vezes preciso dizer que não quero sangue escorrendo em minha casa? – uma voz interrompeu o homem que estava prestes a cometer um assassinato ali mesmo, naquele jardim.

– Perdão, meu senhor. – Tétion curvou-se e a adaga de gelo voltou à sua forma líquida, caindo como água de volta ao reservatório.

Hyoga, naquele preciso mesmo instante, havia compreendido que o feiticeiro que tanto buscara tinha colocado sua vida em risco. Entretanto, não foi capaz de dizer qualquer coisa; sequer foi capaz de se movimentar naquele momento. Estava petrificado, o coração batia muito forte, quase não podia respirar. Havia reconhecido aquela voz. Conseguiria reconhecê-la sem dificuldades, mesmo depois de muitos anos...

– O que está fazendo aqui? – o homem que surpreendera Tétion, e para quem o feiticeiro se curvava agora, aproximava-se de onde estava Hyoga, que se via cada vez mais apavorado – Não deveria estar executando os feitiços que eu lhe pedi? – o homem falava com Tétion, enquanto se aproximava de Hyoga, que continuava de costas para ele – E quem é esse com quem está falando? – finalmente, o homem estava a escassos centímetros do loiro, que agora só conseguia pensar desesperadamente em alguma possível rota de fuga.

– Não sei, meu senhor. É um viajante que veio pedir a minha ajuda. – resumiu o feiticeiro.

O homem pareceu esperar que Hyoga se virasse para que pudesse ver seu rosto, mas como isso não aconteceu, ele mesmo deu mais dois passos até ficar de frente para o viajante. Hyoga tinha baixado a cabeça, impedindo que o homem pudesse vê-lo. Isso pareceu impacientá-lo:

– Rapaz, eu sou o dono desta casa e não gosto nem um pouco de seus modos em minha presença. Erga o rosto; quero ver quem é que está tomando o tempo do meu feiticeiro. – disse com rispidez.

Hyoga soltou um dolorido suspiro; sabia que não tinha outra alternativa. Se tentasse fugir, seria facilmente capturado. Estava na casa _dele_, tinha já visto vários empregados e criados daquele homem por ali. Além disso, Tétion sozinho conseguiria imobilizá-lo antes que conseguisse abandonar o jardim. Por isso, não viu outra saída a não ser erguer o rosto, lentamente, como se essa atitude lhe pesasse demais.

– Não posso crer...! – exclamou o homem, arregalando os olhos, estupefato, assim que pôde ver o belo rosto de Hyoga por inteiro – Mas então... O filho pródigo à minha casa retorna! – falou com um sorriso cruel de contentamento - Digo, à minha nova casa. - abriu os braços, como se assim, pudesse exibir sua elegante morada - Como pode ver, a vida tem sido boa para mim. Enriqueci muito desde a última vez que nos vimos. E as coisas só parecem melhorar. Quando mudei-me para este reino, vim por causa dos grandes feiticeiros que viviam aqui,disposto a contratar permanentemente os serviços de algum deles. Quem diria que, ao fazer isso, estava também possibilitando o nosso reencontro?

O loiro apenas engoliu em seco. Não era capaz de dizer coisa alguma. Calava o grito de desespero que se instalava em seu peito.

– Então o senhor o conhece? – indagou Tétion.

– Ah, decerto que sim. – falou o homem, levando sua mão ao rosto de Hyoga, que se via bem mais pálido que o normal. Fez uma rude carícia na face branca e sorriu para seu feiticeiro – Eu o comprei há alguns anos. Custou-me muito caro... – voltou os olhos cruéis para o loiro, que estava impassível – E sabe o que ele me fez? Quebrou-me um jarro d'água na cabeça e fugiu. – bufou, demonstrando uma raiva crescente, que parecia ir se apoderando daquele homem aos poucos – Mas não há nada como um dia após o outro... Não é mesmo... Hyoga?

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

O jovem loiro suspirou. Cinco anos... estava lá já contavam cinco anos. Não sabia como tinha sido capaz de suportar. Mas estava prestes a acabar. Sim, estava perto de recuperar sua liberdade...

Recordava-se de como o duque, sem grandes esforços, voltara a ser o seu senhor. Aquele homem ainda possuía o contrato no qual Hyoga, tratado com um objeto, era assinalado como de posse do duque Holdar.

Obviamente, não era um simples pedaço de papel que faria com que Hyoga ficasse preso àquele lugar. O que realmente o aprisionou àquela casa foi Tétion, que se transformou em uma espécie de guardião do loiro. O feiticeiro tinha ficado encarregado de impedir que o viajante fugisse novamente do duque, que ainda guardava muitos ressentimentos pelo que ocorrera da última vez e, por isso mesmo, cercava-se de todas as formas possíveis para evitar que sua tão preciosa posse lhe escapasse outra vez.

De fato, o feiticeiro fora necessário para tanto. Afinal, tão logo o duque sentenciou que Hyoga deveria ficar naquela casa, mesmo contra sua vontade, Tétion alegou que seria difícil segurar o viajante ali, uma vez que o rapaz se provara um possuidor de poderes bastante especiais. O duque, na mesma hora, encarregou seu feiticeiro de cuidar para que Hyoga jamais deixasse aquela casa e que, se o loiro realmente era capaz de dominar alguma magia, que Tétion encontrasse um meio de neutralizá-lo, haja vista que Tétion deveria ser mais forte que o rapaz. Foi nesse momento que o duque lançou um olhar cheio de cobranças para o feiticeiro, como se interrogasse com esse duro olhar se ele era ou não esse feiticeiro poderoso que o duque contratara e que tão caro lhe custava.

Assim foi que Tétion, por ser um feiticeiro razoavelmente forte, conseguiu controlar os poderes de Hyoga, literalmente neutralizando-os com os seus próprios toda vez que o loiro tentava utilizá-los para escapar dali. E, no começo, as tentativas de fuga não foram poucas. Contudo, Hyoga não sabia como manipular corretamente esse poder e, por isso, sempre se cansava muito e rápido, o que era uma grande desvantagem para si.

A primeira vez em que quase obteve sucesso em sua fuga foi no primeiro dia em que ficou naquela casa, em cativeiro. O duque, talvez como forma de iniciar sua vingança pessoal, talvez porque estivesse simplesmente querendo enfraquecer o loiro, trancou-o em uma cela no subsolo de sua casa, sem comer nem beber nada. Hyoga não reclamou. Tinha chegado naquela casa, sob sua forma humana, pouco depois de anoitecer. Esperava ansiosamente pela luz do dia, pois isso significaria assumir sua forma de pardal e, assim, acreditava que conseguiria fugir dali.

Contudo, Tétion o esteve vigiando por toda a noite e, quando finalmente amanheceu e a transformação começou, o feiticeiro entendeu o que se passava e, em um ótimo reflexo, conseguiu capturar o pequeno pardal antes que ele escapasse.

Após relatar o ocorrido para o duque, este se zangou muito e insistiu que seu feiticeiro desfizesse tal magia. Contudo, Tétion alegou que aquele era um poderoso feitiço contra o qual não podia fazer muito. Então o duque Holdar lhe disse que encontrasse um meio de alterar o feitiço, de modo a impedir que Hyoga lhe fugisse. O homem respondeu que o máximo que poderia fazer era mudar o animal em que o viajante se transformava quando amanhecia. Suas habilidades de feiticeiro eram notáveis apenas quando se tratava de baixar a temperatura, ou seja: manejava rusticamente outros tipos de magia.

– Posso fazer com que, em vez de um pardal, ele se transforme em um cavalo, ou em um cachorro... – começou a sugerir Tétion, enquanto o duque observava atentamente o pardal que agora estava aprisionado em uma gaiola.

– Não. São animais muito rápidos e ágeis. Não seria difícil para ele fugir dessa maneira. – cortou o duque.

Tétion ficou então pensativo. O duque, por sua vez, abriu subitamente um sorriso:

– Transforme-o em um cisne.

– Um cisne? – repetiu o homem, um tanto confuso.

– Sim. Um cisne. – dizia sem tirar os olhos do pequeno pardal – Como cisne, ele não conseguiria fugir rapidamente daqui. E, caso conseguisse alçar voo, não seria difícil acertá-lo. – levou um dedo por entre as grades da gaiola dourada e fez uma carícia grosseira no pássaro, que tentava se esquivar, mas não conseguia – Além disso, eu estava mesmo interessado em adquirir cisnes para enfeitar a minha fonte. Todos da realeza já possuem um cisne em suas moradas. São aves graciosas e muito caras; atualmente, um verdadeiro símbolo de poder e posição em meio à nobreza... – voltou a sorrir maldoso para o pardal – Ouviu isso, Hyoga? Cisnes são aves caras e graciosas. Assemelham-se a você, não acha?

– Meu senhor, mas um cisne... – Tétion começou a falar, parecendo inconformado – Um cisne é mais difícil de se aprisionar. Se fosse um cavalo, bastava amarrá-lo e ele ficaria preso assim.

– Parece-me que está tentando livrar-se de sua tarefa de vigiá-lo, meu caro feiticeiro. – zangou-se o duque.

– Não, meu senhor... não é bem isso... mas penso que seria mais prático e eficaz se...

– Hyoga não seria um simples cavalo, se o transformássemos nesse animal. Ele ainda conseguiria controlar a temperatura ao seu redor, não concorda? Isso quer dizer que ele continuaria perigoso e você não poderia tirar seus olhos dele do mesmo modo. Se pensa, meu caro Tétion, que haverá algum momento em que não precisará ficar de olho em Hyoga, está enganado. Você agora é pago para vigiá-lo as vinte e quatro horas do dia. E já que terá de fazer isso de qualquer jeito, prefiro ver o meu belo pertence na forma de um cisne. Não quero que a beleza e graciosidade de Hyoga se transfigurem sob a forma de um cavalo ou qualquer outro animal do tipo. – continuava acariciando grosseiramente o pardal – Compreendeu? – voltou seus olhos zangados para o feiticeiro.

– Sim, meu senhor. – Tétion curvou-se, acedendo.

Desse momento em diante, Tétion seguiu bem o seu papel. Hyoga podia transitar por toda a propriedade do duque, que não era pequena, mas sempre seguido de perto pelo feiticeiro. Ainda algumas vezes, o loiro tentou surpreendê-lo, executando algum passe de mágica que pudesse desnorteá-lo, mas era muito fraco e despreparado para vencer o outro. E, quando se transformava em cisne, a situação não era muito melhor. O duque estava certo; como cisne, ele não era tão ágil e veloz como acontecia quando era um pardal. Além disso, era praticamente impossível despistar Tétion assim. Um pardal passava facilmente despercebido em qualquer lugar, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer de um cisne.

Devido a isso, Hyoga foi começando a desistir. Em seu íntimo, recriminava-se por isso, dizia para si mesmo que não podia abandonar sua mãe, mas cada vez mais sentia que as forças lhe faltavam. A vida decididamente não queria ser gentil consigo. Já tinha sofrido tanto, caído tanto... estava difícil continuar reerguendo-se.

Em contrapartida, ao mesmo tempo em que sua fraqueza fazia parecer que ele abandonava Natássia, era justamente a lembrança de sua mãe que o impedia de pôr algum fim trágico a essa vida miserável que vinha levando. De algum modo, ainda queria acreditar que conseguiria rever sua mãe e fugir com ela para sabe-se lá onde.

As coisas pioraram quando o duque, percebendo que o rapaz ia amansando, decidiu que o jovem loiro não mais ficaria naquela cela, no subsolo da casa, durante a noite, que era quando ele assumia sua forma humana. Aquele homem considerou que era hora de retomar as coisas de onde elas haviam parado quando Hyoga quebrou-lhe o jarro d'água na cabeça. Contudo, na noite em que ele mandou que Hyoga fosse encaminhado a seu quarto, o loiro foi arisco e usou de todos os modos possíveis para fugir do duque. Enervado, o duque mandou que viessem amarrar o rapaz à cama, mas ainda assim não foi bem sucedido. Apavorado com o que estava por vir, Hyoga baixava perigosamente a temperatura ao redor de seu corpo toda vez que o duque buscava se aproximar. Este, por sinal, compreendeu que o único modo de neutralizar Hyoga seria chamando Tétion a seu quarto, mas o duque não estava interessado em ter seu feiticeiro ali naquele momento.

Foi então que o duque Holdar teve uma ideia. Olhando já de forma vitoriosa para o rapaz, sorriu de forma maliciosa, perguntando por Natássia. Ouvir o nome de sua mãe daquele homem, que até aquele dia sequer se dera ao trabalho de perguntar por ela, demonstrando não se preocupar nem um pouco com a situação daquela mulher, surpreendeu o loiro. E o duque então expôs um trato. Libertaria Hyoga, para que ele fosse embora, sem ter de fugir, se o jovem pagasse um determinado preço. Apreensivo, o viajante quis saber que preço seria esse, já imaginando que tal coisa não sairia barata. E o duque respondeu que merecia os serviços que lhe foram negados quando ele adquiriu o rapaz como seu pertence. Ou seja, por causa dos três anos que Hyoga estivera fugindo, e para compensar a raiva que o duque sentira de ter sido enganado e nocauteado naquela noite... o rapaz deveria ser obediente e servir ao duque como ele desejasse, por uns cinco anos. Esse tempo faria valer o que o duque pagou, conquanto fossem cinco anos de servidão total, absoluta. Ao fim desse período, poderia obter sua liberdade.

Por mais terrível que isso ainda pudesse lhe parecer, era como uma luz que se fazia em meio às trevas que sua vida havia se tornado. No entanto, o rapaz estava um pouco temeroso, pois não sabia se poderia confiar na palavra do duque. Mas então aquele homem disse algo que fizera muito sentido. O duque Holdar afirmara que o libertaria ao fim desse tempo, porque certamente já estaria desinteressado dele. Holdar não se interessava por homens mais velhos. De fato, Hyoga se recordava da outra vez em que vivera sob o jugo do duque. Os garotos que apraziam aquele homem não tinham mais de vinte anos. Daqui a cinco anos, ele próprio teria vinte e quatro... o duque certamente já haveria se cansado dele. Afinal, sabia bem que o motivo principal para aquele homem sentir-se atraído por si era o fato de ele ter lhe fugido, tornando-se agora uma conquista saborosa. Mas isso passaria; e passaria mais rápido se Hyoga parasse de dificultar as coisas. Quanto antes ele cedesse, mais rápido o duque enjoaria dele. Suspirou e compreendeu que aquela poderia ser sua única e derradeira chance.

Foi uma noite horrível.

Com imenso pesar, Hyoga dissera aceitar aquele trato e mostrou-se tão submisso ao falar aquilo que o duque sentiu-se encorajado a desamarrá-lo. Em seguida, conforme o esperado, o jovem não fez qualquer objeção à aproximação daquele homem e, quando sentiu que o duque colocava-se por cima de si, sentiu-se tão enojado que mal conseguiu respirar. Odiou o odor daquele homem enorme, odiou sentir o peso dele sobre seu corpo, odiou o toque ríspido de suas mãos sobre sua pele, odiou o gosto daquela boca, que o beijou com desespero e rudeza, odiou o modo como ele arquejava sofregamente em seu ouvido e odiou, principalmente, quando sentiu aquele homem possuir seu corpo de uma forma tão vil, tão humilhante. O duque estava ansioso pelo alívio que aquele corpo poderia lhe proporcionar e tinha tanta pressa que parecia que ele esperava por esse momento desde quando Hyoga lhe fugira daquela vez, naquela noite. Rasgou as poucas peças de roupa que o loiro vestia, sem demonstrar qualquer preocupação com aquele vestuário. Diante daquele corpo nu, sorriu satisfeito por se sentir o dono daquele corpo tão jovem e bonito. Penetrou-o sem qualquer preparação, interessado apenas em seu próprio prazer. Aliás, os gemidos de dor do rapaz pareciam excitá-lo ainda mais e, por isso mesmo, Hyoga abafou como pôde esses gemidos, tentando não dar àquele homem mais esse prazer. E conseguiu, mas não sem esforço. Precisou morder o lábio inferior com seus dentes, chegando a arrancar sangue dessa maneira. Todavia, houve algo que não pôde segurar durante aquele ato que mais se assemelhava a um ritual brutal que um gesto de amor, como acontecera quando estivera com Ikki. As lágrimas escorreram livremente pela sua face, copiosamente. Tinha tentado, em dado momento, pensar em Ikki, como se isso pudesse fazer com que aquilo ficasse mais fácil, ou menos doloroso, mas o contrário é que aconteceu. A recordação do homem que amava apenas maltratou ainda mais seu já tão machucado coração e as lágrimas de dor marcaram seu rosto níveo, arrebentando explosivamente de seus olhos.

Não soube quanto tempo aquilo durou. Sequer seria capaz de dizer se ficou consciente durante todo o ato. Só se recordava de que, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, deu-se conta de que aquilo havia acabado e o duque dormia ruidosamente ao seu lado. Sentiu o corpo tão dolorido que não conseguiu se mover. Então permaneceu deitado, o rosto vazio de qualquer expressão. Os olhos claros então voltaram-se para a janela do quarto e viu a bela noite estrelada que fazia. Porém, ao contrário do que normalmente acontecia, aquela bonita noite foi incapaz de fazê-lo se sentir bem.

Suspirou e voltou a encarar o momento presente. Essas recordações fizeram seu peito doer. Ainda era capaz de sentir essa dor. Todos aqueles anos humilhando-se, todos aqueles anos servindo aquele homem asqueroso e ainda era capaz de sofrer. Impressionava-se com isso, porque depois de cinco anos nisso que não se podia nem se devia chamar propriamente de vida, achava ter conseguido deixar todos os sentimentos humanos para trás. Costumava pensar em si mesmo como apenas uma carcaça vazia.

O ar abandonou seus pulmões pesadamente. Sabia bem o porquê de manter-se humano ainda, apesar de tudo.

A culpa era de Ikki. Aqueles malditos sonhos que não o deixavam esquecer o moreno... Como ele podia se fazer tão presente, aliás, com cada vez mais força, à medida que o tempo passava? Não deveria ser o contrário? As lembranças de Ikki não deveriam ir se desvanecendo com o tempo?

Sentiu que o duque Holdar soltava-o nesse instante e girava o corpo para o outro lado da cama. Respirou aliviado ao se sentir livre daquele corpo que ainda lhe causava ojeriza. Aproveitou para levantar-se da cama e foi banhar-se para retirar de si todos os traços do duque de sua pele. Depois, olhou para o céu pela janela do quarto e viu que logo amanheceria. Isso significava que essa era a hora de deixar o quarto de Holdar e ir para a fonte, onde costumava ficar quando assumia a forma de cisne.

Foi caminhando silenciosamente, pois ainda era muito cedo e não desejava acordar as pessoas da casa. Tétion não vinha consigo, e essa foi uma mudança significativa ao longo desses cinco anos. O feiticeiro foi-se fazendo menos necessário porque Hyoga não tentava mais fugir. Ele e o duque tinham um trato e isso facilitou o trabalho do homem que podia dedicar-se mais aos seus feitiços, em vez de servir de carcereiro do viajante.

No entanto, a mudança que Hyoga realmente queria ver não aconteceu. Ele imaginava que, com o tempo, tendo se tornado facilmente acessível para o duque, Holdar acabasse se enfadando dele. Mas aquele homem, que possuía tantos outros criados que lhe serviam para saciar os desejos carnais, continuava buscando a Hyoga com uma assiduidade impressionante. Mesmo assim, o jovem acreditava que isso era um modo de o duque fazê-lo pagar por ter fugido no passado. Hyoga acreditava que Holdar queria fazê-lo pagar até o último segundo em que estivesse naquela casa. E não se importava muito com isso; aprendera a não sentir mais. Já não fazia diferença. Só pensava mesmo em sua liberdade, que deveria adquirir em breve. Já tinha vinte e quatro anos; estava velho demais para o duque, tinha certeza disso.

Chegou à fonte e olhou para a lua no céu. Em breve clarearia e viraria um cisne. Mas o dia seria curto. Hyoga não sabia muito, por não poder sair da propriedade do duque, mas ouvia dos outros criados que um feiticeiro extremamente poderoso pensava em acabar com a luz do dia. Esse homem, conhecido como "o bardo mágico" parecia ficar mais forte durante a noite e daí o seu motivo para querer que o mundo vivesse em uma eterna escuridão. Ao menos, era o que diziam as pessoas.

Hyoga não se importava com isso. Fosse quem fosse, até aprendera a gostar desse tal de bardo mágico. Afinal, era graças a ele que o loiro podia ficar mais tempo em sua forma humana, já que a noite vinha se tornando cada vez mais longa. E o viajante era agora uma pessoa mais egoísta, que nem se importava mais com o que isso significava para o resto do mundo. Ninguém nunca se preocupou com ele. Por que ele deveria se preocupar com os outros?

Sentou-se no banco que ficava ao lado da fonte. Olhava para o céu tingido de um azul muito escuro... tão escuro quanto os olhos de Ikki.

Foi inevitável: o sonho com Ikki voltava a preencher seus pensamentos. Como evitar? Aquele sonho com Ikki tinha sido tão real... O mais real de todos. E as recordações vieram mesmo que não as estivesse buscando. Via-se em uma gruta com Ikki e aquilo lhe parecia tão surreal... Não se lembrava de jamais ter estado em algum lugar assim com o moreno. Aliás, o próprio Ikki via-se tão diferente nesse sonho. O moreno estava todo vestido de negro, com uma capa igualmente preta, sendo apenas o forro interno vermelho. E em seus olhos, Hyoga lembrava ter enxergado uma mistura de mágoa e amor... ódio e saudade... Não se parecia, definitivamente, com o doce e gentil Ikki que fora descobrindo aos poucos, durante aquele maravilhoso período em que viveram juntos. Contudo, em seu sonho... sabia que era ele, por mais diferente que estivesse.

Lembrou-se de ouvir Ikki cantando para si em seu sonho. Sorriu um pouco. Que ridículo. A que ponto tinha chegado. Ficar sonhando com Ikki, sendo que ele devia estar, a essa altura, casado com a tal Esmeralda. Vai ver, já tinham até filhos. Deviam ser uma bela família. Deviam ser felizes. Esmeralda certamente era. Como poderia não ser, estando casada com Ikki?

Levantou-se do banco, esperando com isso espantar esses pensamentos. Foi até a fonte, debruçou-se sobre ela e ficou observando seu reflexo na água. E, mais uma vez, sem que as procurasse, imagens daquele sonho tornaram a aparecer, como se as pudesse enxergar naquela água límpida e cristalina. Viu então o beijo trocado com Ikki... e, mais que isso, foi capaz de sentir novamente esse beijo. Tocou seus lábios, e era praticamente capaz de sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Fechou os olhos e aquela sensação pareceu se intensificar...

Enquanto isso, muito distante dali, Ikki despertava em sua gruta. Havia ficado inconsciente por um bom tempo e acordou bastante revoltado. Não podia aceitar que tudo tivesse ido por água abaixo, apenas porque não tinha sido capaz de se controlar.

Zangado, levantou-se logo da cama e pôs-se a caminhar de um lado para o outro da gruta. Tentava se acalmar, ser racional, mas encontrava verdadeira dificuldade em alcançar a frieza com que deveria agir agora. Foi até a entrada da gruta e observou o céu. Bufou enfurecido; não poderia fazer mais nada nessa noite, pois a julgar pela coloração da abóbada celeste, em breve amanheceria. Ah, como se odiava nesse momento! Teria de esperar anoitecer outra vez, para tentar colocar seu plano em ação. Respirou fundo. Tinha de se acalmar. Seus poderes ficavam mais fracos e tornava-se mais difícil controlá-los quando fugia de seu próprio controle. Deixou que o ar entrasse e saísse de seus pulmões por algumas vezes. E repetia em pensamento que não havia motivos para se zangar tanto. Então, não dera certo da primeira vez. Pois muito bem; funcionaria nessa segunda vez.

Entretanto, nenhum desses pensamentos eram capazes de acalmar verdadeiramente o belo moreno. Por isso, apesar de reconhecer que sua energia devia estar bastante fraca em virtude de todo o esforço que fizera, resolveu que precisava ver Hyoga. Sabia que não conseguiria mais que uma fraca imagem do loiro, e tampouco poderia vê-lo por muito tempo, já que logo o sol nasceria e o loiro se transformaria em pardal, o que sempre fazia com que o forte laço que sentia haver entre eles se rompesse. Mas nada disso importava. Queria apenas vê-lo; apenas isso, mesmo que por breves segundos.

Concentrou-se com alguma dificuldade, por se ver muito agitado, mas logo conseguiu o que intentava. A imagem de Hyoga se fez presente à sua frente. Como sempre, conseguia distinguir bem a figura do loiro, mas todo o resto, tudo que o cercava, parecia-lhe nebuloso demais.

Mesmo assim, devido à coloração verde que o rodeava, Ikki deduziu que ele estivesse em algum jardim ou algo assim. Suspirou. Se ao menos conseguisse enxergar com mais nitidez, com mais clareza... se ao menos soubesse onde raios Hyoga se encontrava... poderia ir até ele. Afinal, já dominava com destreza o poder de se transportar para onde quisesse, contanto que soubesse bem qual seria seu destino. Ah, se apenas soubesse onde o loiro estava, tudo seria tão mais fácil! Em questão de segundos, poderia se transportar para esse local e tomaria Hyoga para si. Entretanto, não conhecendo seu destino, tal feitiço não poderia ser realizado. Portanto, não conseguindo ver nem saber exatamente onde o viajante se encontrava, precisou usar de outro tipo de magia para alcançar seu objetivo; precisou encontrar algum encantamento que lhe permitisse trazer Hyoga para si. Se não podia ir até ele, arranjaria um meio de trazê-lo para si. E, obcecado como estava, conseguiu encontrar o feitiço que buscava. O problema é que esse feitiço era bem mais complicado de se executar, exigia mais trabalho, mais esforço, mais concentração... realizava-se em diversas etapas... Mesmo assim, até alguns momentos atrás, estivera tão perto de conseguir. Mas pôs tudo a perder.

– Se ao menos, eu pudesse ouvi-lo... – falou enquanto se aproximava da imagem do loiro, que parecia debruçada sobre algo, olhando para baixo com um bonito sorriso estampado em seu rosto. O que era aquilo? Ele debruçava-se sobre um poço ou algo do tipo? Ikki não sabia dizer. Mas o que ele parecia ver devia encantá-lo imensamente, por trazer tão belo sorriso àquela face. O moreno se aproximou da imagem e, como se pudesse tocar em Hyoga, levou sua mão ao rosto dele, em um gesto que seria uma carícia, se o loiro estivesse mesmo ali.

Nesse instante, algo inédito aconteceu. Após deslizar seus dedos naquela imagem, Hyoga incorporou-se e fez uma expressão de quem se sentia confuso. Olhou para os lados, como se procurasse por algo e Ikki o ficou observando sem entender o que acontecia. Será que alguém havia chamado por ele? A quem Hyoga estava buscando?

O loiro então levou a mão à sua face, exatamente onde Ikki esboçara uma carícia. E o loiro tocou aquela região de forma carinhosa, como se houvesse sentido algo. Como se houvesse sentido o toque de Ikki ali. Isso surpreendeu ao moreno, pois nunca antes algo assim havia ocorrido. Sempre que trazia para junto de si a imagem de Hyoga, nunca era capaz de interagir com ele. Ikki o via, mas o contrário não ocorria. Tentava tocar essas imagens, mas elas eram sempre apenas imagens. A primeira vez em que conseguiu sentir Hyoga, fisicamente, concretamente, ocorrera há pouco. E, por isso mesmo, descontrolou-se e o beijou, pondo tudo a perder.

– Será que... será que ele me sentiu? – o moreno tentava raciocinar, mas seu coração disparava em seu peito. Precisou fazer o teste. Aproximou-se da imagem de Hyoga, que estava em pé, a sua frente. Levou uma mão aos cabelos loiros enquanto a outra envolvia sua cintura. E, delicadamente, aproximou seu rosto do dele, encostando suavemente sua boca nos lábios de Hyoga. Cerrou os olhos azuis escuros ao fazer isso e, por um momento, quase acreditou que Hyoga estava fisicamente ali. Abriu os olhos confuso e um pouco temeroso, ao passo que o loiro, assim como ele, parecia assustado. Hyoga voltava a olhar para os lados, e parecia bastante agitado. O viajante então passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados, sacudiu a cabeça, sorriu para si mesmo e disse:

– Pare com isso, Hyoga. Ele não está aqui. Você está apenas imaginando coisas...

Nesse instante, Ikki sentiu que o coração falhava uma batida. Piscou os olhos seguidamente, era o único movimento capaz de executar naquele momento. Não podia acreditar. Havia escutado Hyoga? Havia ouvido o que ele acabara de dizer? Pela primeira vez, conseguia ouvir o que o loiro dizia?

Em todas as vezes que trouxera a imagem do loiro para sua gruta, era capaz de vê-lo, mas nunca de ouvi-lo. Via-o falar com outras pessoas, que nunca enxergava nitidamente, mas nunca sabia o que ele dizia. A voz de Hyoga nunca chegava até onde estava. A única coisa que realmente podia alcançar era a imagem do viajante e, durante esses cinco anos, essas imagens trouxeram alento à sua vida.

Mas agora... era a voz de Hyoga? Sim, era a voz dele. Seria capaz de reconhecê-la mesmo depois de uma eternidade sem ouvi-lo. Começou a rir, de nervosismo, de felicidade. Fazia cinco anos que não ouvia aquela voz... céus, como sentira saudades! O simples fato de ouvi-lo fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais próximo... mais real...

Súbito, ficou sério. Era capaz de ouvi-lo, então? Por algum motivo, algo ocorrera, estava mais forte depois da experiência frustrada de trazer Hyoga para si. E isso significava que, sendo capaz de ouvi-lo, poderia enfim descobrir onde o viajante estava. Certamente, Hyoga falaria, em algum momento, por algum motivo, para alguém qualquer, onde vivia. Ikki quase era incapaz de respirar tamanha sua comoção. Descobriria onde ele estava, poderia enfim ir até ele! E o levaria consigo, querendo ele ou não. Ikki não daria a Hyoga a chance de contrariá-lo.

– Fale, Hyoga... fale para mim. – olhava fixamente para os olhos claros, colocando-se à sua frente, em uma vã esperança de que o loiro também o visse – Fale comigo... diga o que eu preciso saber. – e sua mão, inconsciente, viajou até a mão de Hyoga, como se a pudesse segurá-la.

O loiro olhou para a mão. Ele sentia aquele toque. Então, o jovem suspirou e sorriu singelamente:

– Ikki...?

– Sim! Sim, Hyoga! Sou eu! Estou aqui, não percebe? – o moreno falava em vão, Hyoga não o ouvia. O loiro apenas olhava para a mão, a qual Ikki continuava segurando – Fale comigo! Diga-me o que preciso saber...

Hyoga continuava observando a própria mão, como se estivesse se concentrando para sentir mais intensamente o toque do moreno ali. Porque, de fato, ele sentia. E, em um primeiro momento, quis espantar essa estranha e absurda impressão. Porém, essa sensação não ia embora. E era uma sensação tão agradável...

– Eu devo estar realmente enlouquecendo... – repreendia-se, ainda olhando para sua mão.

– Não, Hyoga! Não é loucura, eu estou aqui! Por favor, por favor... – a voz de Ikki era suplicante, os olhos azuis escuros desesperavam-se por verem e não serem vistos – Por favor, fale comigo... e me diga... por favor... – não soltava a imagem da mão do viajante.

– Mas se isso é loucura... então eu quero enlouquecer de vez, Ikki. – o semblante de Hyoga era plácido e ele então ergueu os olhos, para ver o céu – Se estar louco significa estar com você, então eu aceito que a insensatez se aposse de mim por inteiro...

Ikki ouvia aquelas palavras muito sério. Por que Hyoga parecia falar como se o amasse? Por que o loiro parecia tão melancólico e triste? Por que parecia haver tanto sentimento guardado ali, quando Ikki sabia que isso não era verdade? Ora, o moreno recordava-se bem daquela noite, há cinco anos... aquela noite em que deixara para trás quem era, decidido a se tornar tudo o que poderia ser. A noite em que jurara que encontraria Hyoga e o faria seu para sempre, apesar de ter descoberto que o viajante o traíra, o enganara. Apesar de ter descoberto que Hyoga não o amava...

Essa era uma certeza que possuíra por todos esses anos. E, por mais dolorosa que fosse, essa certeza tinha sido, em grande parte, responsável por torná-lo quem ele era hoje. A raiva, o ódio, a mágoa de ter sido trocado, enganado, usado, impeliram-no a se transformar no mais forte feiticeiro que poderia ser, apenas para ter poder suficiente para subjugar Hyoga, para torná-lo seu, e apenas seu.

E agora, escutava aquelas palavras, que lhe pareciam tão... apaixonadas. Como podia ser? Havia se enganado? Não; não poderia ter se enganado...

E então, viu que o loiro começava a caminhar. Havia se afastado da imagem do loiro, confuso com esses pensamentos, e Hyoga parecia procurar por ele. Parecia buscar novamente aquela sensação do toque de Ikki. E, apesar de ainda não conseguir ordenar seus pensamentos, não pôde evitar. Hyoga parecia tão fragilizado... sem pensar, aproximou-se e o abraçou. Era tão estranho... aquela imagem era quase concreta, e poderia jurar que tinha o loiro em seus braços.

Hyoga sorriu. Voltava a sentir aquela sensação, e agora, ela o envolvia, como em um abraço:

– Ikki, é você mesmo? – falava para o vazio – Agora, além de povoar os meus sonhos, você vai se fazer presente assim? – Hyoga nem se importava se o fato de conversar com o nada lhe fazia parecer louco. Estava disposto a mergulhar nessa loucura...

E assim, como há muito tempo não fazia, sentindo-se inundado por aquele calor que há tanto parecia tê-lo abandonado, Hyoga sentiu vontade de cantar e permitir que os sentimentos que o assolavam ganhassem voz, dando vazão à dor que sentia, colocando em palavras a angústia de seu peito oprimido, transformando em canção o amor confinado, deixando sua alma mais leve, como sempre acontecia, quando ele permitia que seu sofrimento se transformasse em música:

**Another dream, another day  
I've seen too many fade away  
So if you wonder how to make it right  
Give me everything, everything tonight**

_Outro sonho, outro dia_

_Eu já vi vários desaparecerem_

_Então se você se pergunta sobre como fazer dar certo_

_Dê-me tudo, tudo essa noite_

**Cause I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to feel empty no more  
Only you could unbreak this heartache I've carried around  
Don't wanna be lonely no more, no more**

_Porque eu não quero mais ser solitário_

_Eu não quero mais me sentir vazio_

_Somente você poderia desfazer a dor desse coração que eu venho carregando_

_Não quero mais ser solitário, não mais_

**Take me in, take me home  
I can't stand to be alone  
Help me paint the picture of my life  
Don't you disappear and leave me here tonight**

_Leve-me, leve-me para casa_

_Eu não suporto mais ficar sozinho_

_Ajude-me a pintar o quadro da minha vida_

_Não desapareça e me deixe aqui essa noite_

**Cause I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to feel empty no more  
Only you could unbreak this heartache I've carried around  
Don't wanna be lonely no more, no more.**

_Porque eu não quero mais ser solitário_

_Eu não quero mais me sentir vazio_

_Somente você poderia desfazer a dor desse coração que eu venho carregando_

_Não quero mais ser solitário, não mais._

**Can't make no sense of life  
No matter how I try  
Cause something's missing in my heart, tonight.**

_Não consigo colocar sentido na vida_

_Não importa o quanto eu tente_

_Porque alguma coisa está faltando em meu coração, nessa noite._

**I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to feel empty no more  
Only you could unbreak this heartache I've carried around  
Don't wanna be lonely no more...no more…**

_Porque eu não quero mais ser solitário_

_Eu não quero mais me sentir vazio_

_Somente você poderia desfazer a dor desse coração que eu venho carregando_

_Não quero mais ser solitário... não mais..._

Ikki não conseguia pensar. Ouviu aquela canção sentindo um misto de contradições. Seu coração parecia bater mais esperançoso, alimentado por uma chama que acreditava ter se apagado. Sentia-se amado... porém, ao mesmo tempo, pensava que não podia ser. Não; Hyoga não podia amá-lo. Há muito, o loiro deixara de amá-lo, se é que algum dia o amara de fato. Sabia disso. Não sabia? Céus, Hyoga o amava? Será que realmente não podia ser? Será que o viajante o amava afinal? Mas como...?

Estava atordoado; o que significava aquilo? O que queria dizer tudo aquilo? Havia se enganado? Estivera enganado por cinco anos?

Precisava, agora mais que nunca, conversar com Hyoga. Precisava compreender, saber se estava mesmo errado quanto a tudo o que se passara durante esse tempo. E, céus, ele nunca desejou tanto estar errado.

De algum modo, estava conseguindo se comunicar com Hyoga. Sentia que estava conseguindo. E precisava levar isso adiante, precisava ouvi-lo dizer onde estava. Tomou com suavidade as mãos de Hyoga entre as suas, enquanto o olhava intensamente nos olhos, embora seus olhos não pudessem se encontrar assim. E pediu-lhe, de corpo, alma, coração:

– Hyoga, por favor... onde você está?

O loiro parecia ouvi-lo, apesar de não poder realmente escutá-lo. Era estranho. Entretanto, a expressão do loiro modificou-se e, franzindo a testa, o viajante pareceu entender algo por fim:

– E se... o motivo de não ter vindo fosse por não saber onde estou? – falou o loiro, para si, para Ikki – E se, de repente, se você soubesse... você viesse?

– Sim, Hyoga! Eu irei atrás de você! Eu irei até o fim do mundo, eu atravesso desertos e mares se souber que, no final, encontrarei você! Só me diga onde! – o moreno apertava as mãos de Hyoga, aflito, e o loiro pareceu sentir isso.

Contudo, não houve tempo para mais nada. O sol começava a nascer nesse instante. Os seus primeiros raios tocaram os cabelos dourados do viajante, um grande clarão se fez e, como já ocorrera outras vezes, a forte conexão entre eles foi cortada. A imagem de Hyoga se desfez à sua frente.

Ikki olhou ao redor. Estava só, mais uma vez. Mas, dessa vez, ao contrário de outras tantas, não sentia raiva. Aliás, tinha sido essa raiva, por ver a imagem de Hyoga, que o acalentara por tantas vezes, desaparecer com a chegada do dia, que fizera com que o moreno começasse a se esmerar em criar um feitiço que prolongasse a noite, apenas para poder estar com Hyoga mais tempo. Porque, sim; ele queria estar com o loiro por mais tempo, mesmo sendo o loiro apenas uma imagem, mesmo sem poder ouvi-lo, mesmo sem poder tocá-lo e mesmo, em seu íntimo, sentindo-se tomado por sentimentos contraditórios acerca do viajante. Amava-o e odiava-o. Mesmo assim, era uma necessidade quase vital vê-lo, pelo menos, uma vez por dia. E, cada vez mais, o desejo ia crescendo e ambicionava vê-lo por mais tempo. Logo, acabou decidindo que acabaria com a luz do dia. Estava tão obcecado por ter Hyoga consigo que havia já se decidido em destruir qualquer obstáculo que se colocasse a sua frente. Faria o que fosse necessário para conseguir o que queria, e definitivamente não se importava com o que isso representaria para o restante do mundo.

Passou a odiar a luz do dia porque isso representava a inevitável separação entre eles. Só conseguia trazer a imagem do loiro para junto de si quanto ele estava sob sua forma humana. Pois então, faria com que o dia diminuísse cada vez mais, até não mais existir.

Agora, entretanto, as coisas mudavam um pouco. Descobria que, em grande parte, o ódio que sempre sentira, e que o transformara no homem que era hoje, tinha como causa o fato de sentir-se rejeitado por Hyoga. E descontava essa frustração em todas as outras coisas. Só que, nesse momento, sentia-se diferente. Sorriu nostálgico, olhando para nenhum ponto em especial...

– Você não me disse onde está... Mas, talvez, tenha me dito algo ainda mais importante. - os olhos brilhavam como há muito tempo não acontecia - Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Você não vai mais estar solitário. Eu não vou abandonar você. Essa noite, eu vou buscá-lo. É uma promessa. – e olhou para o sol que subia, majestoso, sem sentir, pela primeira vez em anos, seu peito consumir-se em ódio contra o astro-rei.

* * *

– Mandou me chamar, meu senhor? – Tétion entrou em uma grande sala, cujas enormes portas de vidro davam para o jardim, mais especificamente, para a bela fonte que enfeitava o local.

– Sim. – o duque olhava para a fonte, sentado em sua confortável cadeira, tendo diante de sua mesa, alguns papéis que pareciam importantes – Vou precisar de sua ajuda hoje. – falava sem olhar para seu feiticeiro. Os olhos castanhos de Holdar estavam presos ao belo cisne que se banhava nas águas daquela fonte.

– Algum evento em especial?

– Especialíssimo. – finalmente o duque voltou seu olhar para Tétion – Receberemos a visita do príncipe de Onel hoje.

– O príncipe de Onel? Ele virá aqui? – o exótico homem pareceu surpreso.

– Virá. Recebi uma correspondência avisando que ele estava já a caminho. Ao que parece, o príncipe decidiu partir em busca de ajuda para seu reino. Onel está sendo assombrada pelo bardo mágico e, por não mexerem com feitiçaria e até mesmo proibirem que se pratiquem mágicas por lá, o reino está padecendo demais. O rei Markash sempre foi contra a magia, mas o príncipe Shun me parece mais flexível. Ele busca criar alguma aliança com os reinos que adotam a prática da feitiçaria como normal, para tentarem vencer esse mago. Segundo fiquei sabendo, o príncipe viu esse bardo com os próprios olhos e atestou que ele é deveras poderoso. Parece que ele é capaz de se transportar de um lugar a outro usando apenas a força do pensamento... – disse o duque, para em seguida lançar um olhar rápido para a correspondência sobre sua mesa, na qual se falava sobre a visita do príncipe. Depois, voltou a olhar para o cisne em sua fonte.

– O bardo mágico é capaz disso? Sempre pensei que fossem lendas... ouvi falar de magos que eram capazes disso, mas nunca conheci um que verdadeiramente pudesse fazê-lo. – Tétion mostrava-se admirado.

– Exato... o bardo mágico é realmente poderoso. Isso me confunde. Ele é absurdamente forte, disso não há qualquer dúvida. Então por que ele não usa todo seu poder para dominar esse mundo? Ao que me parece, ele tem poder para tanto. O que o impede?

– Talvez, ele esteja se preparando para isso, meu senhor. Não dizem que ele está tentando findar com a luz do dia? Possivelmente, ele só alcançará seu poder máximo quando as trevas dominarem esse mundo. E só então, ele mostrará a todos o que realmente deseja...

– Não duvido. Por isso, pretendo me aliar ao príncipe Shun. O jovem filho de Markash é esperto, e por isso vem primeiramente à minha casa. Ele já soube se informar e, dos sete reinos mágicos próximos a Onel, o nosso é o mais poderoso. Aqui, ele pretende entrar em contato com os feiticeiros mais fortes. E você é um deles, como bem sabe.

– Decerto que sim. – respondeu Tétion, bastante orgulhoso.

– Enfim; o príncipe Shun desejará conhecê-lo. Então, apronte-se e esteja preparado para falar com a realeza. Se essa aliança for bem sucedida, eu não apenas me verei livre da ameaça do bardo mágico, que já vêm atrapalhando meus negócios, matando plantações inteiras que vêm me trazendo prejuízos demais... Mas também conseguirei um interessante canal com o futuro rei de Onel, o que me poderá possibilitar bons negócios futuros. Afinal, Onel é o mais promissor reino de todos. Seria interessante ter tais relações com os soberanos de lá.

– Compreendo, meu senhor. Vou me retirar então, para me arrumar.

– Ótimo. O príncipe deverá chegar perto do pôr-do-sol, que não vai demorar muito. Os dias andam muito curtos mesmo... – falava em seu tom reflexivo, com os olhos presos ao cisne.

Tétion então curvou-se e deixou aquele aposento. O duque continuava olhando de forma fixa para o cisne em sua fonte, quando a porta novamente se abriu e por ela entrou a velha criada:

– Jacina, prepare uma bela roupa para Hyoga hoje. – disse o duque, sem nem ao menos se virar para olhar para a criada – Teremos visitas e quero que ele esteja muito bem apresentável.

– O senhor quer que Hyoga esteja com vocês quando o príncipe chegar? – perguntou a velha, intrometendo-se onde não foi chamada.

– Quero, sim. Hyoga vai entreter o príncipe. Desejo que o jovem herdeiro de Onel usufrua ao máximo de sua estadia em minha casa. E o meu cisne poderá ajudar nesse ponto... – falava com os olhos parecendo hipnotizados, fixos na bela ave que nadava pela fonte.

– O que esse rapaz sabe fazer de interessante? – inquiriu a criada, com desdém, ultrapassando os limites de sua curiosidade e que, provavelmente, teria já recebido uma resposta mais agressiva de seu senhor, se ele não estivesse de tão bom humor.

– Não o ouviu momentos antes de o dia nascer, Jacina? – finalmente olhou para a mulher – Hyoga canta com a voz de um anjo. Foi o motivo que me levou a comprá-lo inicialmente. Curiosamente, nunca mais o ouvi cantar durante esses anos que ele leva aqui. – fez uma expressão pensativa – Mas isso vai mudar. Hyoga irá cantar para o príncipe essa noite... – sorriu o duque, contente com seus planos – E, se tudo der certo... Essa noite poderá ser decisiva para mudar a vida de todos nós.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_A quem se interessar, a canção presente nesse capítulo chama-se "Lonely no more", do Clay Aiken._


	16. Resgate

**O Bardo e o Pardal  
**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

**Cinco anos atrás…**

* * *

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido.

Quando os planos de Muldovar finalmente começaram a dar certo, conseguindo o conde enfim ganhar a confiança da rainha e aproximando-se do cargo de vizir real, que tanto ambicionava, o jovem viajante quebrara o trato que possuíam e fora atrás de Ikki, fortalecendo a relação entre ambos. Dessa forma, além de um sentimento muito forte se consolidar entre eles, Ikki também descobrira que Hyoga estava sendo transformado em um pardal.

Muldovar tivera de aprisionar o loiro, para que este não lhe causasse maiores problemas. E precisou encontrar um meio de contornar a situação que se criara com seu afilhado, agora ciente de que seu padrinho lhe contara uma mentira sobre Hyoga.

Entretanto, enquanto tentava resolver essa situação, o conde terminara por descobrir em Ikki um poder que nunca vira antes. Foi quando descobriu como a música fortalecia sua magia. Quis então ver até que ponto aquela energia poderia crescer, por isso insistiu em levar o rapaz a uma taverna. Naquela noite, em que Ikki inclusive reencontrou Esmeralda, sua amiga de infância, o conde pôde certificar-se de como a música realmente fortalecia seu afilhado. Era impressionante o poder que emanava do moreno quando ele tocava e cantava.

Esse poder manifestou-se naquela noite em toda sua magnitude, mas, com o passar do tempo, vinha diminuindo.

O sumiço de Hyoga tinha a ver com isso. Muldovar nunca soube exatamente como, mas o viajante conseguira fugir daquela prisão improvisada em que o conde pensava em mantê-lo até decidir o que fazer com ele. Inicialmente, o conselheiro real tinha ficado temeroso do que o rapaz poderia fazer. Receou que ele fosse atrás de Ikki. Entretanto, por algum motivo que não soube compreender, o rapaz loiro nunca aparecera atrás de seu afilhado. Talvez, ele tivesse morrido. Talvez, em sua forma de pardal, tão indefeso como deveria estar, houvesse caído nas garras de um animal maior e mais forte. Enfim; não sabia que fim levara o viajante, contudo, por via das dúvidas, decidira manter Natássia viva. Ela era sua certeza de que Hyoga não faria qualquer besteira para atrapalhá-lo. Ela era o seu trunfo.

Nisso, algumas semanas depois, quando finalmente Muldovar recebera a notícia de que o rei e a rainha o nomeariam vizir real, zangara-se por saber-se tão perto e ainda tão longe de seu verdadeiro objetivo. De que adiantaria ao conde ser o vizir real se Ikki não cumpria sua parte da profecia? Muldovar precisava que o moreno assassinasse o rei, porque diante desse feito, seria fácil para o conde encontrar um meio de sumir com o príncipe, que ainda era muito jovem para assumir o trono. Assim, o poder recairia em suas mãos, por direito.

Todavia, Ikki não estava ajudando. O conde estava revoltado. Então, todo o treinamento, toda a preparação que deveria servir para algo naquele preciso momento, de nada serviria? Muldovar indignava-se ainda mais por saber que o afilhado tinha forças suficientes para acabar com a vida do rei, mas o rapaz parecia não estar minimamente interessado em desenvolver aquele fantástico poder que o conde testemunhara, na taverna, que ele possuía.

Então, na véspera de sua posse como vizir real, fora visitar Ikki em sua cabana. Foi assim que fizera outra importante descoberta. Não era apenas a música que alimentava a força de Ikki. O sentimento que ele nutria por Hyoga era também peça fundamental para que o moreno despertasse em si a força máxima que poderia alcançar.

Mas o que Muldovar poderia fazer? Não sabia do paradeiro de Hyoga. Por um lado, isso era bom, pois aquele viajante poderia atrapalhar ainda mais seus planos. Em contrapartida, Ikki o amava e precisava de alguém para direcionar esse sentimento. Afinal, sem alguém a quem amar, o sentimento não existia e, sem o sentimento, a música não era forte o bastante para fortalecer o jovem moreno como o grande feiticeiro que ele poderia e deveria ser.

Então, enquanto fazia conjecturas a respeito dessa recém-descoberta, Lasho viera lhe chamar para dentro da cabana. O conde estranhou, porque tinha pedido que o pajem entrasse para preparar uma sopa para Ikki, pois era uma noite fria e o afilhado estava com essa mania de ficar do lado de fora da cabana todas as noites, como se esperasse por Hyoga. E ainda não havia passado tempo suficiente para que a sopa estivesse pronta.

Muldovar deixara Ikki sozinho para entrar na cabana, porque pela expressão de Lasho, algo de importante havia sido encontrado. E estava certo. Lá dentro, Lasho revelara um pedaço de papel com alguns versos escritos, o qual estendera ao conde, com ar preocupado:

– Será um feitiço que ele estava escrevendo, meu senhor?

O conde leu aquelas linhas com rapidez, pensativo:

"_Não, eu não consigo me esquecer dessa noite  
E do seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo  
Mas eu acho que era esse mesmo o rumo que a história tomaria  
Você sempre sorrindo, mas em seus olhos suas tristezas apareciam  
Sim, apareciam._

_Não, eu não posso me esquecer de amanhã  
Quando eu pensar em toda a minha tristeza  
Quando eu tive você, mas deixei-o ir  
E agora é justo apenas que eu deixe você saber  
O que você deveria saber._

_Eu não posso viver, se viver é sem você  
Eu não posso viver, eu não consigo mais."_

– Não, Lasho. É apenas uma canção que ele estava escrevendo. Um desabafo. – falou o conselheiro real, com a voz frustrada. Ainda se fosse algum tipo de encantamento, ficaria mais feliz. Significaria que Ikki estaria traçando o caminho que esperava que ele seguisse. Significaria algum interesse por magia e feitiçaria. Mas não; mais uma vez, apenas outra prova de que o rapaz só pensava em Hyoga...

– Então ele escreveu para o forasteiro. – continuou a falar o pajem, voltando a pegar o papel e relendo aqueles versos – Não se preocupe, meu senhor. – disse Lasho, percebendo que Muldovar não parecia satisfeito com isso – Hyoga não deve mais regressar. Isso significa que, com o tempo, Ikki irá esquecê-lo.

– Exato. E esse é meu medo. Se Ikki esquecer esse maldito forasteiro, o sentimento que ele nutre por esse rapaz também desaparecerá. – e, em pensamento, o conde receava o que isso representava. Com a morte desse sentimento, o rapaz iria ter seu poder enfraquecido...

– Não sei por que isso é um problema, meu senhor. E, de qualquer jeito, o sentimento de Ikki pelo viajante pode desaparecer, mas nada impede que surja novamente, quando ele se apaixonar outra vez. – falou o pajem, já voltando à sua tarefa de preparar a sopa.

– ... Quando ele se apaixonar de novo? – o conde abriu mais os olhos, parecendo enxergar algo que até então não via.

– Sim, meu senhor. As pessoas vivem se apaixonando, sofrendo, perdendo e esquecendo para depois começar tudo mais uma vez, caindo de amores por outra pessoa... – Lasho ia dizendo tudo isso sem parecer se importar muito – E, se quer saber a minha opinião, isso tudo é uma grande perda de tempo...

Mas Muldovar não se importava com a opinião de seu pajem. A única coisa que lhe interessava era o que acabara de ouvir de Lasho. Nem tudo estava perdido como pensara... A mente maquiavélica trabalhou rápido enquanto rapaz cortava cenouras para a sopa.

Quando o jantar finalmente ficara pronto, o conde foi buscar Ikki, que havia se embrenhado na mata sabe-se lá por que motivo. E, durante a refeição, ficaram os três em silêncio, mergulhados cada qual em seus próprios pensamentos.

Na manhã seguinte, Muldovar já tinha seu plano completamente arquitetado.

Sim; Ikki precisava de alguém para amar. Mas essa pessoa não precisava, necessariamente, ser o forasteiro.

Logo, tudo que o conde precisava fazer era encontrar uma pessoa para ficar no lugar de Hyoga e alimentar aquele sentimento no coração de Ikki.

O conselheiro real recordava-se de que, naquela noite, na taverna, tinha visto seu afilhado reencontrar uma amiga de infância, a tal Esmeralda. Lembrava-se também do modo apaixonado como a jovem olhara para Ikki. E sabia do apreço que o rapaz tinha por ela.

Estava feito. Não poderia ser tão difícil. Era só juntar os dois que tudo ocorreria naturalmente. A garota já se sentia enamorada por ele; Ikki tinha o coração partido e grande carinho pela moça... certamente, seria fácil de alcançar seu intento.

Primeiramente então, precisava descobrir o paradeiro de Esmeralda. Sabia que ela pertencia à trupe de artistas de rua que viajavam sem rumo. Mandou que Lasho fosse até a taverna em que ela se apresentara junto de Ikki, imaginando que as pessoas ali talvez soubessem para onde eles teriam ido. E acertara. De lá, Lasho seguiu para onde poderia encontrar a moça e, levando um recado de seu mestre, não foi difícil convencer a garota de o acompanhar de volta a Onel.

Assim que o pajem chegou com a jovem ao castelo, Muldovar recebeu-a imediatamente:

– Olá, minha cara. Que felicidade em recebê-la. – fez um gesto para que a garota se sentasse.

– Desculpe, mas... o que aconteceu com Ikki? – a moça perguntou apressada, enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira na sala privada do conde.

– Ah, sim. Perdoe-me. – respondeu o homem de cabelos negros, enquanto servia um pouco de chá para Esmeralda – Lasho deve tê-la assustado mais que o devido. Sinto muito por ter enviado um criado tão apavorado. – disse o conde, sem se preocupar com o fato de Lasho estar ali presente ouvindo a isso e sem se importar com a verdade ser de que ele mesmo instruíra seu pajem a agir assim, porque queria a moça ali o mais rápido possível.

– Então... não há nada de errado com Ikki? – Esmeralda pareceu respirar aliviada.

– Não é bem assim. – entregou uma xícara à moça – Seu amigo não está muito bem. Sabe, ele estava apaixonado...

– Eu sei. – interrompeu a garota, sem querer.

– Entretanto, ele não foi correspondido. – continuou o conde, sem se importar com a interrupção – A pessoa que ele amava o abandonou de forma vil, cruel. Ikki está arrasado; devastado. Demorou tanto para que ele voltasse a abrir seu coração... demorou tanto para ele ter coragem de amar... Você bem sabe do que estou falando, minha jovem. Em virtude do modo como ele perdeu os pais, Ikki ficara muito receoso de se apegar a alguém... E quando ele finalmente resolve se arriscar, tem seu coração destroçado. – Muldovar suspirou teatralmente – Enfim; há algumas semanas que isso ocorreu. Eu esperava que, com o passar do tempo, ele melhorasse, mas o contrário vem ocorrendo. Receio que, se continuar assim, ele acabe adoecendo gravemente.

A jovem pareceu ficar preocupada. Ela segurava a xícara em suas mãos, mas sequer tocava na bebida.

– Por isso, pensei em chamá-la. Acredito que possa ser a única pessoa que consiga ajudá-lo a agora.

– Eu? Mas por que o senhor pensa que eu poderia...

– Porque é amiga dele. E por que o ama. – o conde não tinha tempo para ficar usando de indiretas. Tinha de ganhar tempo e atingir logo seus objetivos.

Esmeralda ficou sem reação. Sim, havia se declarado para Ikki e depois se arrependera, de certa forma. Mas, definitivamente, não esperava que o padrinho de Ikki fosse tocar nesse assunto.

– Compreenda, minha jovem. Estamos falando de meu afilhado e não há, nesse mundo, pessoa com quem eu me preocupe mais. Tudo que quero é vê-lo feliz...

A garota não sabia o que dizer. Pelo que se recordava, Ikki não era assim tão próximo de seu padrinho...

– E imagino que você possa ser a pessoa ideal para ajudá-lo nesse momento tão difícil. Seus sentimentos por ele são fortes, o carinho que ele lhe tem também é. Com um pequeno empurrão, esse carinho e amizade podem perfeitamente transformar-se em amor.

– Senhor Muldovar, eu sinto muito, mas não desejo forçar nada. Eu realmente amo seu afilhado, e por isso mesmo quero que ele seja livre para escolher a quem amar.

– Mas eu não estou retirando dele esse direito! Estou apenas auxiliando-o em algo que ele não tem condições de fazer por si só agora. Ikki não conseguiria, em um momento como esse, enxergar além de sua própria dor.

– Pois quando o momento apropriado chegar, ele poderá escolher. – finalizou a moça, colocando a xícara sobre uma mesa e preparando-se para sair.

– Nessa noite, devo me tornar o novo vizir real, senhorita Esmeralda. – a voz do conde era mais fria, menos amável agora – Irei me tornar um homem muito ocupado, não poderei mais ficar com Ikki tanto quanto gostaria. Vejo-me em grave dilema. Por um lado, desejo de todo meu ser ocupar esse cargo. Há tanto que posso fazer por esse reino... Contudo, por exigir todo meu tempo, esse cargo me impossibilitaria de estar com Ikki justo agora, quando ele mais precisa. Isso me vem tirando o sono... Para poder ocupar essa posição tranquilamente, eu precisava muito saber que ele não está sozinho. Não entende? Ele precisa de alguém agora, mais que nunca. E não vou poder estar lá para ele nesse momento tão importante. Por isso, pedi que viesse até aqui, minha cara. Pensei que ele ficaria bem se tivesse uma amiga consigo. E, sendo essa amiga, uma potencial nova paixão... parecia-me melhor ainda. – percebeu que a jovem parara a meio caminho da porta. Estava conseguindo atingi-la – Ikki está tão frágil nesse momento... tão solitário. Tão necessitado de alguém que fique a seu lado. Ele pensa que não vejo, mas sei que derrama lágrimas constantemente, e fica com os olhos perdidos no nada. Seu peito está com um vazio imenso e isso o machuca demais. Ele precisa de alguém agora. De alguém que possa cuidar dele, que possa lhe dar amor e carinho... De alguém que lhe mostre que o amor não precisa, necessariamente, terminar em sofrimento...

Esmeralda escutava e não podia evitar sentir uma sensação que tentava calar. Ela sabia que o certo era se afastar, dar espaço a Ikki para curar seu coração ferido. Contudo, as palavras do conde eram sedutoras... Ikki estava fragilizado... E a garota sabia bem que esse era o melhor momento de tentar ganhar seu coração. A vulnerabilidade em que o amigo se encontrava faria com se aproximassem bem mais. Faria dela seu porto seguro. Ele choraria suas lágrimas para ela. E ela o consolaria. Ela mostraria que poderia cuidar dele. Mostraria quão grande e forte é o sentimento que tem por ele. Faria com que ele entendesse que, junto a ela, nunca mais sofreria... Ikki veria, enfim, como o amor entre eles poderia ser bom.

E então, tomada por essa súbita esperança, mas não desejando admitir para si mesma que estava prestes a agir de forma que contrariava sua própria consciência, acreditou que deveria aceitar o que o conde lhe dizia porque o amigo precisava de ajuda. Pensava que faria isso por ele, e apenas por ele. Não estava tentando se beneficiar da situação. Bom, talvez algo pudesse ocorrer entre eles enquanto o estivesse ajudando, mas isso seria apenas uma consequência. Não é como se tivesse sido planejado... Estava decidido então. Aceitaria o que o conde lhe estava propondo, mas o faria apenas porque Ikki precisava dela como amiga agora. Iria como amiga, não estava pensando em nada mais que isso. Ou melhor, pensava que havia possibilidades que poderiam surgir, mas jurava a si mesma que esse não era o motivo que a levava a aceitar a proposta de Muldovar.

Com a aceitação da moça, tudo foi rapidamente organizado. Muldovar, fingindo querer mostrar-se solícito, entregou à Esmeralda a letra da canção que tinham achado na véspera na cabana de Ikki. Com a ajuda de Lasho, cantarolou a melodia que ouvira de Ikki em seu alaúde (e que Lasho decorara por ouvi-la todas as noites à exaustão), e que era a mesma que ouviram também de Hyoga ao piano. Sabia bem que tanto a melodia quanto a letra daquela canção remetiam ao viajante, e era exatamente isso que o conde buscava. Era quase um tratamento de choque. Nesse momento de grande vulnerabilidade de Ikki, precisava mostrar a ele, da forma mais direta possível, que era hora de uma nova pessoa dominar seu coração. Era hora de Ikki compreender que os versos que ele escrevia, a melodia que dedilhava em seu alaúde deveriam não mais ser direcionados a Hyoga. Todo esse sentimento, impresso naquelas palavras e nas cordas daquele alaúde, precisava direcionar-se a outra pessoa. Pois bem, a melhor maneira de demonstrar isso era fazendo com que Esmeralda se apossasse daquela canção. Imaginara que a moça, por ser talentosa como cantora, poderia casar a melodia à letra e, cantando-a assim, faria com que Ikki enxergasse nela o amor que poderia vir a sentir. Mensagem mais direta que essa era impossível. Por isso, fez com que a moça aprendesse a canção, porque ele desejava que ela cantasse naquela noite, na noite da sua posse oficial como o novo vizir real.

Quando anoiteceu, tudo ocorreu conforme o esperado. Sua posse fora efetivada, o rei e a rainha pareceram satisfeitos, toda a corte estivera presente para saudá-lo. Depois, veio o jantar e, em meio aos festejos em honra do novo vizir, chegou o momento em que Esmeralda iria cantar.

Ikki estava presente. Lasho tinha sido encarregado de trazer o moreno para essa festa, na qual havia tantas pessoas, que ele poderia passar facilmente despercebido. O conde mandara Lasho explicar ao rapaz que, por ser uma noite muito especial para si, queria o afilhado ali para compartilhar desse momento, mesmo que indiretamente. Na verdade, era uma armadilha. Muldovar queria Ikki ali apenas para ouvir Esmeralda cantar. Esperava, com isso, acender novamente a paixão no coração do rapaz.

A essa altura, Lasho já sabia quais eram os verdadeiros planos do conde. Muldovar não tivera outra alternativa a não ser revelar tudo a ele, do contrário, seu pajem não poderia continuar auxiliando-o em seus planos. Até então, tinha contado apenas que desejava se tornar vizir real, porque acreditava que quando isso finalmente acontecesse, tudo já estaria tão bem encaminhado que não precisaria mais de Lasho. E o conde sempre acreditou que, quanto menos pessoas soubessem de seu plano, melhor. Infelizmente, tivera de ser flexível agora, porque iria precisar da ajuda do jovem por mais tempo que pensava.

Lasho, por sua vez, ao saber da verdade completa, sentiu-se honrado. Pensava que havia conseguido grande confiança do conde, uma vez que ele lhe confiara tão importante segredo. Por isso, estava agora mais fiel a Muldovar que nunca.

Assim, Lasho soube ser convincente o bastante para levar Ikki ao castelo. Contudo, o que fez Ikki aceitar o convite foi principalmente o fato de o moreno estar tão atordoado que mal conseguia pensar. Acabou indo por inércia. Não era senhor de suas atitudes naquele momento. Quando Lasho aparecera dizendo que Ikki se arrumasse, que precisavam ir ao castelo, que Muldovar o queria lá, Ikki sequer o ouvira. Enquanto Lasho gastava todo o seu discurso barato para convencer o afilhado de Muldovar, Ikki apenas sentia-se consumir por sentimentos que o confundiam. Terminou por ir, porque precisava não pensar. Estava completamente perdido... Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ver.

Depois da noite anterior, em que pudera sentir Hyoga tão forte, a ponto de, pela primeira vez, ser capaz de vê-lo, ficou pensando se conseguiria novamente despertar aquele poder maior e, dessa maneira, ser possível ver a imagem de Hyoga outra vez. Sentia tantas saudades dele que, mesmo sendo apenas uma imagem pouco nítida, mesmo sem conseguir ver exatamente onde ele estava, mesmo sem poder ouvi-lo, mesmo sem poder interagir verdadeiramente com ele... Aquilo havia sido um bálsamo, um oásis em meio ao deserto de sua vida, uma lufada de ar fresco, que lhe possibilitava voltar a respirar e sentir que estava vivo.

Passara o dia inteiro apenas pensando em revê-lo e até tentou trazer a imagem do loiro para perto de si durante o período da manhã, mas não foi bem sucedido. Concluiu que só conseguia realizar esse feitiço quando Hyoga estava sob sua forma humana, e isso significava que ele teria de esperar pela chegada da noite.

Estava tão ansioso que, tão logo escureceu, concentrou-se para conseguir ver Hyoga. E, por ter praticado e treinado tanto durante o dia, conseguiu. Não tão rápido quanto gostaria, mas após algumas tentativas, alcançou seu intento. Todavia, o que vira estava longe de ser o que almejara por todo o dia. A alegria que esperava sentir, a sensação de alívio e conforto por estar diante de Hyoga, mesmo sem que o loiro pudesse vê-lo, foram sensações que definitivamente não lhe acometeram naquele terrível momento.

O que tinha visto deixara-o mortificado.

Viu Hyoga sobre algo que parecia ser uma cama. Depois, viu como o loiro começava a se despir e, em seguida, percebeu que alguém se deitava junto a ele na cama. E o viajante não o expulsava, não o afastava de si. Muito pelo contrário; recebia-o. A pessoa que estava com ele o envolveu em seus braços e o beijou e Hyoga não se negou a receber aqueles beijos! Ele aceitava a tudo isso! Ikki não era capaz de ver com nitidez a pessoa que segundos depois começava a acariciar de maneira grosseira a pele branca do loiro, mas não era para essa pessoa que o moreno destinava toda a sua atenção. Fixava seus olhos escuros em Hyoga, assombrado. E pedia, implorava que o loiro parasse com aquilo, que não fosse até o fim. Dizia que o amava, que as juras de amor que haviam trocado não podiam ter sido esquecidas tão rápido, não assim. E enquanto repetia continuamente que o amava, grossas e pesadas lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Então, viu quando aquele homem assumiu uma posição que indicava que ele estava prestes a tomar o belo loiro por inteiro e foi aí que Ikki engoliu em seco. Os olhos piscaram rápido, não conseguindo crer no que ocorria diante de si. Então gritou desesperado, para que Hyoga não permitisse aquilo. Gritou como se assim ele pudesse ouvi-lo, mas em vão. Quando o homem começou a possuir o jovem loiro, Ikki não pôde mais continuar com aquilo e foi nesse instante que a imagem se desvaneceu à sua frente. Tinha ficado muito perturbado, atordoado, confuso. O coração doía tanto que mal conseguia respirar, mal foi capaz de manter-se em pé depois daquilo. Em um primeiro momento, quis refazer o feitiço, trazer a imagem de Hyoga para lá novamente, como se tivesse visto errado, entendido errado. Como se precisasse ver de novo para descobrir que tinha se precipitado. Mas estava fraco. Além disso, os sentimentos que o angustiavam faziam com que não conseguisse se concentrar, o que o impedia de controlar seus poderes adequadamente. Por isso, naquela fatídica noite, não conseguiu ver mais que isso. Porém, acreditou, depois de se acalmar um pouco, que tinha visto o suficiente.

Começou a repensar tudo que havia acontecido até então. E concluiu que Muldovar estivera certo por todo aquele maldito tempo! Quando lhe dissera que Hyoga seduzira Lasho, quando dissera que ele apenas brincara com seus sentimentos... aquilo tudo tinha sido verdade. O menino Racom também estava certo. Hyoga sequer quis se despedir dele. Tinha sido usado pelo loiro, apenas isso. Hyoga nunca o amara. Por isso, conseguira abandoná-lo com aquela facilidade. Por isso, já estava nos braços de outro homem.

Mas era difícil acreditar. Como Hyoga podia mentir tão bem? Como pôde jogar com seus sentimentos daquela forma? Como pôde fingir se importar tanto com ele? Como durante aquele ano em que estiveram juntos, Hyoga pôde fazê-lo acreditar que se importava consigo?

Só havia uma explicação. O viajante era uma pessoa cruel. Vil, infame, maldosa. Talvez, como Muldovar mesmo dissera, ele sentisse essa necessidade de descontar no restante do mundo sua frustração por ter de abrir mão de uma vida plena por conta da doença de sua mãe. Isso fazia dele uma pessoa completamente diferente do que imaginava. Era confuso. Sentia que devia odiá-lo. Mas não estava conseguindo. Contudo, não havia mais dúvidas. Hyoga estava com outro homem agora. E parecia ter se aproveitado do fato de Muldovar estar cuidado de sua mãe para abandoná-la. Era verdade, Natássia tinha sido apenas um fardo. Agora que o viajante encontrara quem cuidasse dela, deixou-a para viver como bem entendesse. Céus, como tinha se enganado a respeito dele...

Precisava esquecê-lo. Toda aquela comoção o deixara confuso. Não queria mais pensar, precisava esquecer, deixar para trás, porque somente assim pararia de doer, e a dor era imensa, então não queria mais lembrar-se ou recordar-se de Hyoga, pois o sentimento que ainda resistia lhe machucava demais.

Precisava parar de pensar. Sabia que, cedo ou tarde, teria de refletir sobre esse assunto, encarar o fato de ter sido enganado, mas... agora não conseguiria enfrentar nada disso. Então, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite... precisava esquecer.

E foi por isso que acabou aceitando ir com Lasho para a tal comemoração em homenagem a Muldovar.

Contudo, os planos do conde eram justamente o oposto do que Ikki desejava. Muldovar tinha planejado uma armadilha, fazer com que seu afilhado enfrentasse seus sentimentos por Hyoga, compreendendo que precisava abandoná-los e apaixonar-se novamente.

Porém, o momento não podia ser pior. Ikki não estava apenas fragilizado. Ele estava... fora de si. Não sabia mais quem era, não era mais capaz de compreender o que tinha vivido naquele ano. Não sabia o que sentia por Hyoga. Não sabia mais o que desejava, não sabia mais se merecia desejar algo. Não sabia o que era certo e o que era errado. Apenas sentia uma dor gigantesca, avassaladora. Precisava de tempo para assimilar tudo aquilo. Era mais do que conseguia absorver, não estava ainda pronto para simplesmente abandonar o que sentia pelo loiro, até porque o que sentia por ele era agora algo que não sabia decifrar.

Isso significava que Muldovar havia tomado a pior decisão possível ao tentar forçar as coisas trazendo Esmeralda para cantar justamente aquela canção. Porque, de fato, aquela letra simbolizava o amor que sentia por Hyoga, assim como a melodia era uma extensão desse sentimento. Por sinal, a letra fora escrita para combinar com a melodia. Por isso, Esmeralda não tivera grandes problemas em casar letra e música, conforme Muldovar tinha lhe pedido.

Assim, quando a jovem subiu ao palco , que estava no centro do imenso e majestoso salão real, Ikki, que se encontrava bem ao fundo, para não chamar demasiada atenção, estranhou ao ver a amiga ali. Não entendeu o que se passava, e ia perguntar a Lasho, que estava a seu lado, pois estavam ambos na parte em que os criados permaneciam em eventos assim, se ele sabia como ou por que Esmeralda fora chamada para cantar em uma situação tão importante. No entanto, não teve tempo de sequer formular a pergunta, porque logo seus ouvidos capturaram aquela melodia que reconheceu muito rápido. Isso fez com que sentisse um arrepio a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo.

Levou velozmente seus olhos azuis escuros para a jovem no palco e foi, nesse momento, que a ouviu começar a cantar. Os olhos se abriram amplamente e ficou imóvel. Tinha reconhecido imediatamente aquelas palavras. Era a canção que havia escrito para Hyoga.

**No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows.**

_Não, eu não consigo me esquecer dessa noite  
Ou do seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo  
Mas eu acho que era esse mesmo o rumo que a história tomaria  
Você sempre sorrindo, mas em seus olhos suas tristezas apareciam  
Sim, apareciam._

**No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there, but then I let you go.  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know.**

_Não, eu não posso me esquecer de amanhã  
Quando eu pensar em toda a minha tristeza  
Quando eu tive você, mas deixei-o ir  
E agora é justo apenas que eu deixe você saber  
O que você deveria saber._

**I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore.  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give anymore.**

_Eu não posso viver, se viver é sem você  
Eu não posso viver, eu não consigo mais._

_Eu não posso viver, se viver é sem você  
Eu não posso viver, eu não consigo mais._

**Well, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows.**

_Bem, eu não consigo me esquecer dessa noite  
Ou do seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo  
Mas eu acho que era esse mesmo o rumo que a história tomaria  
Você sempre sorrindo, mas em seus olhos suas tristezas apareciam  
Sim, apareciam._

**I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore.  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore.**

_Eu não posso viver, se viver é sem você  
Eu não posso viver, eu não consigo mais._

_Eu não posso viver, se viver é sem você  
Eu não posso viver, eu não consigo mais._

**(Oh! I can't live)  
I can't live if living is without you.  
I can't live, I can't give anymore.**

_(Oh! Eu não posso viver)_

_Eu não posso viver, se viver é sem você  
Eu não posso viver, eu não consigo mais._

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Naquele momento, Ikki não saberia dizer o que se passava consigo. Como Esmeralda tinha conseguido a letra dessa canção? Como ela poderia conhecer essa melodia? E o pior de tudo: quem dera a ela permissão de mexer com algo que era tão íntimo, tão seu... e de Hyoga?

A respiração foi ficando acelerada; ouvir aquela música, aquela melodia... aquilo despertava um turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de seu peito dolorido. Sentia o amor que ainda existia dentro de si mais forte do que gostaria fundindo-se às imagens de Hyoga ao seu lado; estudando juntos, treinando arco-e-flecha, colhendo maçãs, tirando água do poço, alimentando os animais, cozinhando e rindo... Mas essas imagens felizes se misturavam continuamente a outras, extremamente angustiantes: Hyoga indo embora sob a forma de pardal, para não mais voltar. Recordava de si mesmo esperando pelo jovem viajante a noite inteira. Sozinho, olhando para o vazio, aguardando por aquele que nunca retornara. Lembrava-se de Racom dizendo que Hyoga o abandonara. Ouvia mais uma vez Muldovar lhe dizendo que Hyoga seduzira Lasho e que apenas brincara com seus sentimentos.

E então rememorava a noite de amor que tiveram. Céus, como o amava! O calor daquele corpo, as sensações descobertas a dois... era um sentimento tão forte, tão intenso...

E logo relembrava do que acabara de ver. Hyoga nos braços de outro homem. Entregando-se sem reservas a outro, que não ele.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça, pressionando-a com força, como se sentisse uma dor profunda. Lasho percebeu e se aproximou, aproveitando que a canção terminava nesse instante:

– Ikki? Você está bem?

O moreno sentiu a aproximação do outro e olhou para ele, perguntando rispidamente:

– O que ela está fazendo aqui? Por que está cantando essa canção?

Lasho entendeu logo que a reação do moreno não era a esperada. Então tentou amenizar a situação:

– Seu padrinho só quer o melhor para você. Vimos, nos últimos dias, como essa melodia lhe agradava. E ontem encontramos essa letra escrita em um papel, enquanto eu fazia sua sopa. Pensamos em fazer-lhe uma surpresa, trazendo sua amiga aqui e transformando tudo isso em música...

– Vocês não tinham esse direito! Vocês não podiam...

Ikki foi interrompido com a aparição de Esmeralda que, enquanto cantava, tinha já localizado, com seus belos e grandes olhos verdes, o amigo em meio àquela multidão. E, tão logo terminou de cantar, recebeu alguns cumprimentos dos quais se livrou logo para correr até o moreno. Aproximou-se com um bonito sorriso estampado no rosto:

– Olá, Ikki! E então, você gostou?

O rapaz não respondeu nada. Olhava para ela de forma vazia, com uma expressão muito séria.

– Eu... sei que é muito exigente quando se trata de música e quis dar o meu melhor. Não acha que cantei bem? – indagou a moça, tentando obter alguma resposta de Ikki – Eu fiz como você sempre me disse para fazer. Cantei com emoção, com meu coração... – falava a jovem que, de fato, tinha posto todos os seus sentimentos naquela música. Cantara para Ikki. Tinha se identificado com aquela letra; todas aquelas palavras representavam muito bem o que sentia naquele momento.

– Você não deveria ter cantado essa canção. Ela não lhe pertencia. – respondeu Ikki, por fim, de forma rude e seca.

– Sinto muito... eu... – Esmeralda não esperava uma reação tão ruim de seu amigo – Pensei que estava fazendo algo bom... Ajudando-o a esquecer...

– Ajudando-me a esquecer? A me esquecer de quê? – perguntou mais nervoso, os olhos queimando de uma raiva que começava a crescer.

– Da pessoa que... que machucou você. – disse a jovem, baixando a cabeça, entristecida – O conde Muldovar disse que você estava muito mal, precisando de ajuda... Queríamos ajudá-lo... queríamos que esquecesse essa pessoa que o abandonou...

Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água. Quem eles achavam que eram? Quem eram eles para definirem que ele deveria esquecer Hyoga?

Súbito, uma resposta que buscava finalmente surgiu em sua atordoada mente. Não iria esquecer Hyoga. Não queria. Não; o que ele sentia era forte demais. Aquela canção servira para lembrá-lo de quão forte era aquele sentimento. E decidia agora que esse amor vingaria. Não o deixaria morrer.

Aliás, decidiu mais. Amava Hyoga e exigiria ser amado de volta. A revolta, o amor, a mágoa, a saudade, o ódio, a frustração... todos esses sentimentos combinaram-se de forma poderosa e levaram Ikki a decidir que faria com que Hyoga fosse seu, quisesse ele ou não. O viajante não teria escolha. Encontraria um meio de achá-lo e o tomaria para si. O ódio e o amor impeliam-no nessa mesma direção. Recuperaria Hyoga porque o amava. E porque o odiava, obrigaria o viajante a ficar com ele, mesmo sendo contra sua vontade. Essa era também sua vingança contra o loiro que, cruel, ousara brincar com seus sentimentos.

– Eu não vou me esquecer do Hyoga. – revelou para a jovem que, até então, não sabia quem era o alvo do sentimento de seu amigo. A jovem surpreendeu-se de leve, por entender que o amigo amava um homem – Eu não quero esquecê-lo. – Ikki falava com a voz fria e estranhamente vazia de quaisquer sentimentos.

– Ikki, não é bom para você continuar amando alguém que não corresponde seus sentimentos. – a moça começou a falar depois da breve surpresa – Se esse tal Hyoga não soube valorizar o que você sentia por ele... então ele fez bem em ir embora.

– Sim, Ikki. – complementou Lasho, já conhecedor dos planos de Muldovar e sabendo que tinham de fazer o rapaz se apaixonar pela amiga – Hyoga não merece seu amor. Ele usou você, lembra? Assim como me usou também. Ele é um sedutor sem escrúpulos. E não duvido nada que, a essa altura, ele esteja muito bem, nos braços de mais uma conquista que, em breve, deverá largar por capricho, como fez conosco... – finalizou o pajem, retomando a mentira que o conde contara, quando dissera a Ikki que também Lasho fora seduzido por Hyoga.

Ikki, no entanto, não estava em condições de ouvir tudo aquilo. A fúria que se instalara em seu peito fora crescendo e alcançava níveis que o moreno não se via mais capaz de controlar. Uma energia muito forte emanava de seu corpo, chamando a atenção de Muldovar, que estava sentado em uma mesa distante, junto do rei Markash, da rainha Licahla e do príncipe Shun.

Inicialmente, essa energia poderia ser apenas vista por aqueles que dominassem a arte da feitiçaria. Isso significava que somente Lasho e o conde foram capazes de perceber a força que se desprendeu daquele corpo em um primeiro momento. Contudo, como o pajem e a moça ficaram tentando dissuadir Ikki de sua obstinação, tentando fazê-lo desistir de sua decisão de não esquecer o forasteiro, essa força cresceu ainda mais, e começou a ser sentida por todos os presentes no local. Então, quando Lasho cometera o erro de dizer que Hyoga deveria estar agora nos braços de outro homem, Ikki perdeu completamente o controle. Uma grande ventania tomou conta do local, envolvendo o moreno. Essa energia crescente e agora visível para todos que observavam assombrados aquele assustador espetáculo, virou um redemoinho de vento em volta do moreno, que jogava para trás todos os que estavam próximos a ele. Pratos, taças, talheres também voavam desordenadamente pelo local. Aquela energia, que agora era perfeitamente sentida por todos ali, foi se concentrando de tal forma que terminou por explodir em luz, e deixando uma enorme cratera no chão do salão, exatamente onde Ikki estivera. A explosão viera acompanhada de um barulho ensurdecedor e assustou a todos. Quando, enfim, a poeira baixou, todos os olhares procuraram pelo causador daquele caos. Mas Ikki já havia partido. Partira sem que as pessoas ali presentes tivessem olhado mais cuidadosamente para ele. Partira sem que o tivessem visto de fato.

A família real sequer tivera a oportunidade de ver, mesmo que de relance, o causador da destruição em que se via parte do salão real agora. Compreenderam apenas que um feiticeiro estivera ali, e isso preocupou aos soberanos de Onel, que não viam a magia com bons olhos. O príncipe Shun, como a criança curiosa que era, achou tudo aquilo muito interessante e intrigante.

Mas nenhum deles imaginava que, naquela ocasião, pela primeira vez em vinte e um anos, tinham estado tão perto, como nunca antes, do filho que há muito tempo achavam ter perdido...

A partir daquele momento, o afilhado de Muldovar decidira que não mais se submeteria aos treinamentos do conde. Não aceitaria que lhe dissessem o que pensar sobre Hyoga. Não estava disposto a abrir mão de seu sentimento pelo loiro, que agora se tornava uma forte obsessão.

Foi assim que ele se afastou da cabana em que vivera pelos últimos anos, e fizera de uma distante gruta em meio à floresta, sua nova morada. Antes, porém, passara na cabana para buscar os seus três livros de feitiçaria, aos quais nunca dera antes tanta importância – o Azul, o Vermelho e o Negro. Iria estudá-los como nunca. Estava obcecado pela ideia de se transformar no mais poderoso feiticeiro daquele reino, porque somente assim, acreditava que conseguiria trazer Hyoga para si.

Cinco anos depois, ele havia conseguido. Era o feiticeiro mais poderoso de que já se tinha ouvido falar. Superava facilmente o seu antigo mestre, o conde Muldovar. E agora, mais que nunca, estava incrivelmente perto de completar seu intento, já que, de algum modo, tinha ficado mais forte. Afinal, agora ele podia não só ver, como também escutar Hyoga. Isso significava que poderia, então, descobrir onde ele estava. Iria finalmente alcançá-lo e descobrir se estivera enganado ou não a respeito de tudo em que acreditara durante todos esses anos.

O que Ikki desconhecia era o que poderia ter acontecido para que seu poder houvesse aumentado dessa forma significativa. Pois bem; isso sucedera em virtude daquele beijo que não tinha sido capaz de controlar ao sentir Hyoga em seus braços pela primeira vez, depois de cinco longos anos. Esse beijo, ocorrido em um momento no qual muita energia se desprendia de seu corpo, fez com que acabasse absorvendo de volta parte da energia vital que uma vez cedera, inconscientemente, para salvar Hyoga, quando caíram juntos nas águas frias daquele lago congelado.

De qualquer forma, tudo agora parecia caminhar para que as coisas dessem certo para Ikki...

Porém, uma vez mais, a sorte não parecia estar ao seu lado.

Naquele fim de tarde, de um dia cuja duração era cada vez menor, o príncipe Shun era anunciado na casa do duque Holdar. Como era de se esperar, o duque e seu feiticeiro Tétion já o estavam aguardando. Assim, Shun foi rapidamente encaminhado à sala de estar da bela casa de Holdar.

Enquanto Shun era devidamente recepcionado, anoitecia enfim e Hyoga voltava à sua forma humana. O jovem loiro acabava de deixar a fonte, molhado como sempre ficava por comumente sofrer sua transformação ainda dentro da água. Contudo, dessa vez, a velha criada Jacina estava ali, com uma toalha, esperando por ele.

– Rápido. Seque-se e venha comigo. O duque mandou que se aprontasse para o jantar. – a mulher falava com sua habitual rispidez, enquanto estendia a toalha para o loiro.

– Para o jantar? Ele vai querer que eu jante com ele hoje? – perguntou o rapaz, envolvendo-se na toalha. Hyoga estranhou o comentário da criada porque estava acostumado a comer só. O duque raramente permitia que o jovem loiro o acompanhasse em seus jantares porque, normalmente, ele estava acompanhado de outros homens, tratando de negócios. E Holdar era muito possessivo. Não gostava que outros homens ficassem olhando para o jovem loiro. Até mesmo de seus criados ele sentia ciúmes e, por isso, Hyoga, quando se via em sua forma humana, costumava ficar encerrado no quarto do duque, para ser visto apenas por ele. Fazia suas refeições sozinho e não tinha com quem conversar, até porque Tétion e Jacina, os únicos com quem tinha um pouco mais de contato, nunca se interessavam em falar consigo. Por sorte, o duque lhe permitia, ao menos, que lesse. Aliás, encorajava isso no rapaz. Holdar tinha percebido como o loiro gostava de ler e usava isso em seu favor. Uma das coisas que mais prazer causava ao duque era ouvir Hyoga lendo histórias para si. E o motivo para isso era que o belo rapaz lia com uma emoção palpável, contagiante. Holdar tinha, justamente por isso, predileção por livros que contassem histórias de amor. E essa preferência nada tinha a ver com uma possível sensibilidade do duque. Não; Holdar gostava de ouvir Hyoga lendo essas histórias porque, sempre que o fazia, sentia no jovem uma dor tão grande, tão fortemente marcada em seu rosto, que ele era capaz de senti-la na própria pele. Não era segredo para o duque que o rapaz amava alguém. E o duque sabia que impedia esse amor de concretizar. Sabia-se o grande responsável pelo sofrimento do loiro e percebia isso a cada lágrima que rolava pelo rosto pálido quando o jovem viajante lia passagens mais tocantes de uma bonita história de amor. O rapaz sempre enxugava essas lágrimas com rapidez, mas elas nunca passavam despercebidas de Holdar, que sabia muito bem que Hyoga chorava não pela história; sabia que ele chorava pela pessoa que tanto amava, mas que não podia ter por causa do duque, que tornava isso impossível para ele.

E o duque se regozijava dessa sensação. Com certo sadismo, ele se deliciava com o sofrimento do jovem. E, sempre depois de terminado o capítulo que o rapaz lhe lia, Holdar o tomava à força e o obrigava a um sexo brutal, no qual violentava não somente o corpo, mas também a alma de Hyoga. Holdar sentia um prazer indescritível em possuir o corpo de alguém que amava outro, como se dessa forma estivesse conquistando algo que não lhe pertencesse, como se assim pudesse se apossar de algo que alguém desejava muito, mas que jamais poderia ter, porque o belo loiro era apenas seu. Tudo isso lhe dava uma estranha sensação de poder sobre vidas alheias e isso muito lhe agradava.

Era por isso que Hyoga, mesmo depois de cinco anos, continuava sendo o preferido de Holdar. Seus outros criados, que também poderiam saciar seus desejos, deixavam de ser interessantes para ele. Nenhum outro poderia lhe proporcionar essa sensação de que usufruía quando estava com Hyoga e, devido a esse fato, o duque tornava-se cada vez mais obcecado pelo rapaz de cabelos dourados.

Todavia, nessa noite, o duque estava decidido a abrir uma exceção. Desejando agradar ao príncipe de Onel, achou por bem entretê-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Isso incluía mostrar ao jovem herdeiro do trono sua posse mais querida: Hyoga.

– Você não vai jantar com ele! Ora essa! Enxergue-se, rapazinho! – anunciou a empregada, bruscamente – Você vai cantar enquanto eles jantam, isso sim. Por algum motivo que desconheço, o duque acredita que você pode ajudar a entreter o príncipe de Onel. – falou a velha, com despeito.

– O príncipe de Onel? – Hyoga parou abruptamente. Recordava-se de ter encontrado o príncipe de Onel uma vez. Já fazia bastante tempo, quando o menino se acidentara... tinha sido dessa forma que conseguira sua audiência com Muldovar... tinha sido dessa maneira que descobrira as ervas que ajudaram sua mãe a melhorar...

... Tinha sido desse modo que pudera conhecer Ikki.

– Vai ficar aí parado? – bradou Jacina, acordando Hyoga de seus pensamentos – Não temos todo o tempo do mundo! O duque quer que você se arrume logo para dirigir-se de uma vez para a sala de jantar. Vamos, temos pressa! – apressou a mulher, obrigando Hyoga a caminhar, ainda que confuso e perdido diante do que aquilo poderia representar.

* * *

– Então está disposto a nos ajudar nessa empreitada, duque Holdar?

– Decerto que sim, meu príncipe. Não podemos permitir que o bardo mágico continue fazendo mais vítimas. As pessoas o temem, e todos sofrem as consequências de suas atitudes cruéis. É preciso dar um basta à tirania desse feiticeiro e o meu senhor pode contar com todo o auxílio que eu puder oferecer. Meu feiticeiro Tétion, por exemplo, já está a seu serviço.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados olhou na direção que Holdar apontava e viu o homem de feições exóticas curvando-se para ele.

– Fico muito satisfeito. Ouvi dizer que seu feiticeiro é dono de um notável poder. Ao que me parece, ele é capaz de manipular o frio...

– Exato, meu senhor. – respondeu o próprio Tétion – Sou capaz de baixar a temperatura de forma a congelar qualquer objeto com meu poder. – disse orgulhoso.

– Isso muito me interessa. – prosseguiu Shun, segurando sua taça para que fosse preenchida com o vinho que um dos criados lhe trazia – Pelas pesquisas do meu general, o bardo mágico é extremamente poderoso, capaz de dominar quase todo tipo de magia... E eu digo quase todo tipo porque, até então, não há registros de que ele seja capaz de manipular o frio.

– É mesmo? – o duque abriu um largo sorriso – E essa é justamente a especialidade de Tétion... – falou pensando em como poderia tirar muito proveito dessa situação, que lhe parecia bastante vantajosa.

– O mais estranho é que seu feiticeiro é o único de que ouvi falar capaz de dominar tal poder. – continuou Shun – Não acha esquisito?

– Não. – respondeu Tétion – Esse poder é raro. Dificilmente surgem magos capazes de controlá-lo. – mentiu.

– Compreendo. E, sendo essa a fraqueza do bardo mágico, busco fazer desse ponto a nossa vantagem. Por isso, vim diretamente falar com você, Holdar. – os olhos verdes cor de esmeralda transmitiam muita firmeza ao falar, fazendo seus dezessete anos parecerem bem mais – Queria conhecer seu feiticeiro e ver com meus próprios olhos se ele será capaz de vencer essa ameaça. – levou a taça à boca e tomou um gole de seu vinho.

Nesse momento, interrompendo a conversa, Hyoga entrou na sala de jantar. O loiro vinha perfumado, com os cabelos dourados muito bem penteados e vestido de forma impecável, com uma leve camisa de seda branca e uma calça de linho azul celeste. As vestimentas eram elegantes, mas sem enfeites exagerados. Isso era desnecessário; a beleza de Hyoga não precisava ser realçada por qualquer adorno. Ela, por si só, já brilhava intensamente e sua beleza logo chamou a atenção do duque, que o olhou de forma maliciosa, enquanto pensava que nunca se cansaria desse seu belo pertence.

Shun, por sua vez, tão logo pôs os olhos sobre o rapaz loiro, franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos na direção dele. Esse rapaz lhe era familiar... mas não conseguia se recordar de onde ou quando poderia tê-lo visto.

Já Hyoga estava um pouco surpreso. Apesar de, racionalmente, saber que havia se passado um tempo considerável, a imagem que tinha ficado gravada em sua mente do menino que ajudara tinha sido exatamente essa: a de um menino. E o que tinha diante de si, agora, era um homem feito.

– Meu caro príncipe, esse é o meu criado Hyoga. – anunciou o duque, apontando para o loiro, que se curvou respeitosamente, por estar na presença da realeza – Ele é muito talentoso e possui uma voz divina. Por isso, ele cantará para alegrar o nosso jantar, no qual podemos começar a comemorar a derrota do bardo mágico.

– Não sei se podemos já comemorar esse feito, Holdar. – respondeu Shun, ainda examinando o loiro à sua frente, tentando descobrir de onde vinha a sensação familiar que sentia cada vez mais forte. Por sinal, o príncipe olhava tão intensamente para Hyoga que o duque começava a se arrepender de ter tido a ideia de usar o loiro para agradar ao herdeiro de Onel. Não queria que ele se agradasse tanto assim do _seu_ pertence.

– Sejamos otimistas, meu príncipe. Afinal, temos um trunfo. Tétion é capaz de algo que nem mesmo o bardo mágico pode fazer. Usaremos, portanto, o frio contra esse feiticeiro e a vitória será nossa. – o duque falava sentindo um ciúme crescente tomando conta de si.

– Sim, tentaremos isso mesmo. – Shun voltou a prestar atenção ao duque, uma vez que Hyoga saiu de seu campo de visão por um momento, para tomar o jarro de vinho em suas mãos e continuar servindo os dois homens – Mas o bardo mágico é muito forte. Não sei se Tétion sozinho seria capaz de vencê-lo.

– Pois faremos como os planos iniciais. Buscaremos mais aliados. Se vários feiticeiros se unirem contra esse inimigo comum, já temos uma grande vantagem. E, tendo um mago ao nosso lado que domina um poder o qual o bardo mágico não possui, então nossa vitória passa a ser praticamente certa.

– Possivelmente... – Shun respondeu com um olhar perdido no nada – Mas sabe, Holdar... Às vezes, eu me pergunto se o bardo mágico é realmente nosso inimigo...

– Como pode ter essa dúvida, meu senhor? Esquece-se de tudo o que esse homem tem feito de mal para Onel e outros reinos?

– Não, eu não me esqueço... No entanto... eu estive diante desse homem. E ele não me pareceu tão ameaçador visto assim, de perto...

– As aparências enganam, meu senhor. – acrescentou Tétion.

– Sei disso. Mas, ainda assim... – Shun suspirou profundamente – Estive conversando com meu general, Racom. E ele me contou que conhece o bardo mágico há mais tempo que todos nós. Quando ele era criança, encontrou esse homem por diversas vezes. Segundo Racom, o bardo mágico era um homem relativamente normal, apesar de parecer um tanto ranzinza.

– Um homem normal? Eu duvido, meu príncipe. Um feiticeiro tão poderoso quanto ele jamais foi normal. Desde sempre, deve ter sido iniciado na arte da feitiçaria. Dificilmente ele teria uma vida normal, ou aparentemente normal. – emendou o duque – Seu general deve ter se enganado. Pode tê-lo confundido com alguém que conheceu...

– Não; ele não se confundiu. – disse Shun, que possuía cega confiança em seu general – E Racom me disse que o bardo mágico era relativamente normal, mas isso acabou quando ele achou ter perdido a pessoa que amava. Parece que esse foi o fator decisivo para que ele se transformasse e, após isso, ele se isolou do mundo, obstinado em ampliar seu poder de feiticeiro.

– Está me dizendo que esse poderoso mago que hoje tanto nos atormenta é consequência de um amor mal resolvido? – inquiriu o duque, em tom de escárnio, enquanto erguia sua taça para que Hyoga a preenchesse.

– Senhor duque, o que o príncipe diz faz algum sentido. – começou a dizer Tétion – Ouvi dizer que um dos feitiços que o bardo mágico praticava era o de cantar uma música que enfeitiçava jovens donzelas de algumas vilas, atraindo-as para ele.

– Verdade? – o duque mostrou-se curioso – E o que ele fazia com elas?

– As moças não sabiam dizer ao certo... mas parece que ele não fazia nada. – finalizou Tétion, frustrando o duque, que esperava que a história ficasse mais interessante agora.

– Provavelmente, procurava pelo seu amor perdido... – complementou Shun, com a voz melancólica – Esse bardo mágico não deveria ser encarado como simples inimigo. Ele é, sim, uma ameaça que devemos conter. Mas, acima de tudo, creio que ele seja apenas um homem sofrido. Pude ver isso nos olhos dele...

– Meu senhor. – o duque falou mais sério agora – Se continuar a tratar o bardo mágico como se fosse um homem como eu ou você, acabará tendo compaixão dele. E isso não pode ocorrer. Esse feiticeiro tem de pagar por tudo que fez. Então...

– Mas ele é um homem como eu ou você, Holdar. – interrompeu o príncipe – E pretendo não apenas me lembrar disso na hora em que o encontrarmos, como gostaria que meus aliados fizessem o mesmo. Não desejo fazer dele um monstro cruel; quero que o encaremos como ele é. Um homem sofrido que vem trilhando um caminho sombrio...

– Meu senhor! – Holdar começava a se impacientar – Em breve, estará me dizendo que tem pena dele e que, em vez de matá-lo, devemos capturá-lo para ajudá-lo! Príncipe Shun, compreende o peso do que diz?

– Compreendo. E reitero tudo que disse. Aliás, faço questão de que passe a vê-lo como eu vejo, Holdar. – Shun estendia sua taça, para que Hyoga também viesse enchê-la. O conteúdo de sua taça estava na metade ainda, mas foi um pretexto que o jovem príncipe encontrou para poder ficar mais próximo do loiro, tentando assim, quem sabe, reconhecê-lo – Para tanto, acho que seria interessante humanizarmos esse feiticeiro. Paremos de chamá-lo de bardo mágico. Vamos chamá-lo pelo seu nome, que Racom me revelou qual era.

– E que nome seria esse? – perguntou Tétion, algo curioso, para saber se já teria ouvido falar dele antes.

– O bardo mágico chama-se Ikki.

Nesse instante, o jarro de vinho escapou das mãos de Hyoga, indo ao chão e quebrando-se em inúmeros pedaços. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e ele não era capaz de agir rápido o bastante. Demorou para compreender que, como criado, deveria se curvar imediatamente pedindo desculpas, para logo juntar os cacos do jarro e limpar a sujeira que fizera. Porém, o loiro permanecia em pé, com os olhos muito abertos, o coração acelerado. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Então, o tal bardo mágico... era Ikki? Sua mente processava muito rápido diversas informações e não se dava conta do que passava ao redor.

Shun havia se molhado com o vinho que caíra perto de si e se levantara de sua cadeira por reflexo. O duque zangara-se com isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se satisfeito por ter agora um motivo para mandar que Hyoga se retirasse. Assim, o príncipe pararia de cobiçar o seu pertence:

– Hyoga! Como pôde cometer um erro desses? – falou sério – Sinto muito, alteza. Não sei o que se passou com ele. Hyoga costuma ser mais concentrado em suas tarefas. – olhou para o loiro severamente – Retire-se, Hyoga. Não mais precisaremos de seus serviços essa noite.

Só então Hyoga pareceu acordar para o que se passava. Piscou os olhos como quem desperta de um sonho e seu semblante assumiu uma expressão de pânico. Não podia se retirar agora! Tinha que saber o que planejavam! Céus, só agora se dava conta! O duque e o príncipe planejavam assassinar Ikki!

– Não se preocupe, Holdar. Não foi nada de mais. – disse Shun, com a voz calma, voltando a se sentar e secando-se com um guardanapo – Hyoga não precisa se retirar.

– Eu sinto muito, meu senhor. Mas Hyoga cometeu um erro e deve se retirar. Eu não poderia permitir que ele ficasse aqui, correndo o risco de fazer algo parecido novamente. Vossa Alteza poderia ter se machucado. – devolveu Holdar, não gostando do modo como Shun pedia que seu pertence permanecesse ali.

– Então ele não precisa mais nos servir vinho. Aliás, o motivo pelo qual ele está aqui não era para nos entreter com seu canto? Holdar, você me prometeu essa diversão para o jantar. E agora que me deixou curioso quanto à voz angelical de seu criado, não pode mandar simplesmente que ele se retire. – insistiu Shun, para desagrado do duque.

Holdar não poderia contrariar o príncipe. Precisava criar boas relações com ele, que seria um dia o rei de Onel. Mas sentia-se bastante enciumado. Decidiu que Hyoga cantaria apenas uma música e depois mandaria que se retirasse:

– Está certo, alteza. Porém, ele cantará apenas uma canção. – antes que Shun fizesse alguma objeção, o duque emendou – É o máximo que ele aguenta. Mais de uma música por noite o esgota e eu devo preservar meus criados. Meu senhor, certamente, compreende, não é mesmo?

Shun não se viu no direito de dizer mais nada. Acenou com a cabeça positivamente, aceitando que fosse apenas uma canção. E os olhares de ambos, nesse momento, voltaram-se expectantes para o belo loiro.

Hyoga teve de pensar rápido. Juntou as informações como pôde em sua cabeça e concluiu que aquela seria sua única chance. Shun, pelo que percebera, estava receptivo e poderia mudar de ideia sobre a decisão de matarem Ikki. Precisava então apelar para o lado emocional do jovem rapaz. Precisava mostrar a ele que, de fato, Ikki era apenas uma pessoa amargurada, mas não cruel como imaginavam. Afinal, pelo que ouvira, o moreno apenas se transformara nesse terrível feiticeiro em virtude de um amor perdido.

"_Esmeralda deve tê-lo deixado",_ pensou o loiro. E até já imaginava o motivo. Ikki era uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas, por vezes, ele se fechava em si mesmo. O moreno possuía muitos demônios que guardava dentro de si mesmo, obrigando-se sempre a carregar o fardo da morte de seus pais nas costas. Havia, portanto, momentos em que ele parecia ficar indiferente em relação a tudo e a todos. Mas Hyoga esforçou-se por descobrir como lidar com esses momentos de Ikki. Ao contrário do que poderia parecer, era nessas horas que o moreno mais precisava de ajuda, embora parecesse, pelo modo dele de agir, que ele queria que as pessoas ao redor se afastassem. A duras penas, Hyoga aprendera a lidar com Ikki nessas situações. Compreendera que, tratando-o de forma afetuosa, conseguia derrubar a fortaleza que ele construía em torno de si nessas horas. Obviamente, não tinha sido fácil alcançar êxito nessa difícil missão. Inicialmente, recebia um tratamento muito ríspido da parte do moreno, mas com paciência e perseverança, conseguiu fazer com que Ikki melhorasse. E, com o tempo, essas situações em que o rapaz moreno parecia fechar-se para o mundo foram diminuindo consideravelmente.

Hyoga então teria de apelar para a compaixão do príncipe. Pelo que vira, ele já estava predisposto a isso. O jovem herdeiro parecia ser uma pessoa sensível. Ele poderia compreender que Ikki não era uma pessoa a ser temida; muito pelo contrário. Era uma pessoa que necessitava urgentemente de ajuda. Conseguindo pensar mais racionalmente, deixando que seu lado frio o ajudasse a ordenar as ideias, o loiro vislumbrou que não seria tão difícil tocar o coração do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, afinal, ele mesmo, de algum modo, já parecia enxergar Ikki como ele realmente era, e não como o maldoso feiticeiro que queriam fazê-lo parecer. Precisaria então apenas fortalecer essa visão nele.

O moreno, pelo que Hyoga entendera, tinha sido abandonado. Isso devia estar lhe fazendo mal, pois algo que aprendera a respeito desse homem, é que ele aparentava uma força muito maior do que realmente possuía. Por dentro, ele era frágil... guardava apenas para si tantos demônios que o faziam isolar-se do mundo... Mas não era culpa dele. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo. A vida de Ikki já tinha sido muito sofrida, e o que o levou a agir assim agora era a solidão em que devia se encontrar. Confuso e perdido, ele fazia coisas sem compreender. Ele precisava de ajuda, apenas isso. Ele precisava de alguém que lhe dissesse que ele não estava só. O príncipe entenderia. Precisava fazer com que ele assimilasse o sofrimento e a solidão de Ikki. E, se tinha algo de que poderia se gabar de fazer bem, era o fato de sempre conseguir emocionar a sua plateia com sua música. Colocaria muito sentimento nessa canção. Faria com que a dor de Ikki se tornasse tão palpável para o jovem herdeiro, que o comoveria irremediavelmente.

Suspirou e preparou-se para executar sua tarefa. Cantaria, e aproveitaria o fato de que, durante jantares assim, os homens apreciavam canções que contassem histórias. Muito bem, ele contaria uma história então. A história de Ikki, a que o levara a ser quem era hoje:

**There was a man, a lonely man  
Who lost his love through his indifference  
A heart that cared, that went unshared  
Until it died in his silence**

_Havia um homem, um solitário homem_

_Que perdeu seu amor através de sua indiferença_

_Um coração que se importava, que não foi compartilhado_

_Até que morreu em seu silêncio_

**And Solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself, it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again**

_E Paciência é o único jogo na cidade_

_E toda estrada que ele toma, o leva para baixo_

_E estando sozinho, é fácil enganar-se_

_Que ele nunca mais amará novamente_

**And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire**

_E guardando para si mesmo, ele joga o jogo_

_Sem o amor dela, vai sempre terminar do mesmo jeito_

_Enquanto a vida continua ao seu redor em todos os lugares_

_Ele está jogando Paciência_

**Another day, a lonely day  
So much to say that goes unspoken  
And through the night, his sleepless nights  
His eyes are closed, his heart is broken**

_Um outro dia, um solitário dia_

_Tanto a dizer que nada é dito_

_E através da noite, suas noites insones_

_Seus olhos se fecham, seu coração está partido_

**And Solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
She's coming back again**

_E Paciência é o único jogo na cidade_

_E toda estrada que ele toma, o leva para baixo_

_E estando sozinho, é fácil enganar-se_

_Que ela está voltando novamente_

**And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire**

_E guardando para si mesmo, ele joga o jogo_

_Sem o amor dela, vai sempre terminar do mesmo jeito_

_Enquanto a vida continua ao seu redor em todos os lugares_

_Ele está jogando Paciência_

**A little hope, goes up in smoke  
Just how it goes, goes without saying  
Solitaire  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again**

_Uma pequena esperança dissolve-se na fumaça_

_Assim como vai, vai sem dizer_

_Solitário_

_E estando sozinho, é fácil enganar-se_

_Que ele nunca amará novamente_

**And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire  
Solitaire, solitaire**

_E guardando para si mesmo, ele joga o jogo_

_Sem o amor dela, vai sempre terminar do mesmo jeito_

_Enquanto a vida continua ao seu redor em todos os lugares_

_Ele está jogando Paciência_

_Solitário, solitário_

Shun olhava para Hyoga com admiração. Ouvira toda aquela canção, sentira-se emocionado, envolvido pela magia que parecia haver naquelas palavras. Estava comovido, com os olhos marejados:

– Obrigado, Hyoga. – agradeceu, mas de modo que se percebia que não era apenas pelo entretenimento. Shun agradecia pelo fato de o loiro tê-lo ajudado a compreender algo que, em seu íntimo, já sentia. Seus instintos não o mandavam ir contra o bardo mágico. Sentia que precisava ajudá-lo. Sentia, em suas entranhas, que tinha de fazer algo por esse homem. O tal Ikki parecia mesmo uma pessoa sofrida. E, por algum motivo, seu coração lhe dizia que deveria tentar salvá-lo das trevas de si mesmo – Agora entendo porque seu mestre diz que você fica esgotado após uma única canção. Há tanta emoção no modo como canta... É inebriante... comovente.

O duque não gostou do modo como Shun sorria para Hyoga. Sentiu-se mais incomodado ainda ao ver como o loiro retribuía o sorriso.

– Aliás, essa canção me ajudou a tomar uma decisão. Não mais declararemos o bardo mágico como nosso inimigo. Como eu disse, ele é uma ameaça, mas como o seu criado bem colocou em sua canção... talvez ele esteja apenas solitário. Talvez ele precise apenas de um pouco de ajuda... de um pouco de amor em sua vida.

– Alteza! – o duque se enervava – Vai se deixar levar pelas palavras de um trovador? Hyoga canta músicas de amor porque ele lê em demasia! Mas não deve se deixar guiar por emoções baratas quando se trata de dirigir seu reino! Meu príncipe virá a se tornar rei um dia! Acredita que é dessa forma que deverá liderar seu povo? Com essa fraqueza? Seu pai, o rei Markash, é forte! Acredita que ele aprovaria atitudes como essa que meu senhor acaba de tomar? – Holdar resolveu jogar baixo. Era sabido por todos que o jovem príncipe possuía uma personalidade distinta de seu pai. Shun era mais sensível e comumente discordava do modo como o pai governava Onel, apesar de sempre respeitá-lo. Por isso, o duque, resolveu atingir o príncipe em seu ponto fraco, que era sua relação com o pai.

– Eu... – Shun baixou os olhos verdes para a mesa, sentindo-se atingido em cheio por aquele comentário. Hesitou por um momento.

– Acredito que o rei tenha muito orgulho de você. – Hyoga começou a falar, sem se importar com o fato de que um criado jamais devesse falar em um momento desses – Vossa Alteza está pensando no melhor para todos e busca um modo de solucionar a todos os problemas sem que vidas sejam perdidas. Essa é a verdadeira coragem de um líder, que acredita que vencer não é apenas subjugar os inimigos. Você, meu príncipe, compreende que a verdadeira vitória está em salvar os inimigos deles mesmos, transformando-os em aliados. – a voz do loiro era firme e passava grande segurança. Os olhos cor de esperança de Shun logo se prenderam ao belo rosto do trovador, com uma expressão mais plácida.

– Hyoga! Cale-se! Não o chamei aqui para intrometer-se! Retire-se imediatamente! – bradou o duque, revoltado.

– Não desejo que ele se retire. – reivindicou o príncipe – Gosto da presença dele aqui. Está me ajudando a tomar importantes decisões. – voltou seus olhos verdes para Hyoga, serenamente – O que pensa que devemos fazer então? Como poderíamos ajudar a esse bardo mágico? – indagou a Hyoga, ignorando a fúria contida de Holdar.

– Seria interessante se conseguissem encontrar a pessoa que ele ama... Fazer com que voltassem a se entender. – respondeu o loiro, sabendo o quanto aquela desobediência iria lhe custar depois nas mãos do duque.

– Mas como encontrar tal pessoa? Não sabemos tanto assim sobre esse homem... – disse Shun, com ar reflexivo.

– Eu sei o nome dela. O nome da mulher que o bardo mágico ama é Esmeralda.

Os demais presentes na sala se entreolharam. Como Hyoga era dono de tal informação? Entretanto, antes que qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa, o príncipe se adiantou:

– Esmeralda? Excelente. É um bom começo. Essa jovem então deve ser o pardal da canção... – o herdeiro do trono de Onel ia falando enquanto tentava ele mesmo ir juntando as peças.

– Pardal? – Hyoga perguntou sentindo-se empalidecer. O coração falhou uma batida e quase não se via capaz de respirar mais – Como... como assim? Que pardal? Que canção? – falava com a voz embargada, em um fio de voz.

– Não sabe? – perguntou Shun, com alguma surpresa – O bardo mágico procura por um pardal. Na canção que ele costuma entoar para atrair donzelas de vários reinos, ele fala sobre um pardal o qual ele busca de forma incessante, quase obcecada. Não sei por quê, mas esse pardal é muito importante para ele. Racom mesmo me disse que, quando criança, ele testemunhou como a perda desse pardal fez com que ele se transformasse no feiticeiro que tanto tememos hoje.

– Espere... espere um pouco. – O rapaz loiro não conseguia assimilar tudo aquilo. Sentia em seu peito um grande medo, de estar imaginando coisas, de estar se enganando novamente – O senhor não disse que o motivo para essa transformação havia sido a perda de um amor? – Hyoga sentia agora que o coração batia forte, muito forte e parecia que lhe pularia fora do peito.

– Sim. Segundo Racom, o tal Ikki acreditava que a pessoa que ele amava transformava-se em um pardal. – o jovem príncipe riu – Sei que parece uma tolice, mas meu general disse-me exatamente isso e acredito nele. – Shun ficou então um pouco pensativo, passando a mão pelo queixo alvo – Contudo... é curioso... recordo-me agora de que, ao me contar essa história, Racom também me dissera o nome da pessoa que o feiticeiro amava. Não consigo me lembrar do nome que ele me falou agora, mas acho que... não era Esmeralda...

Hyoga abriu muito os belos olhos celestiais. Engoliu em seco e precisou se lembrar de como voltar a respirar. Céus, o que isso significava? O que isso queria dizer? Então, Ikki o amava? Então o que viu naquela taverna, naquela noite... Tinha se enganado? Por todos os deuses, como se odiava agora! Aquilo podia ter sido apenas um mal-entendido! Deveria ter ido atrás do moreno, deveria ter dado a ele a chance de se explicar! Julgara que não tinha o direito de cobrar nada dele, sempre se viu como alguém que não merecia consideração dos outros e por isso deixara-se vencer tão rápido! A vida lhe acostumara a ser tratado como escória, mas Ikki nunca o tratara assim! Deixara-se abater quando deveria ter lutado! Como fora estúpido!

Hyoga via-se tão alterado, levando a mão aos belos cabelos dourados, com os olhos confusos e perdido, que não se deu conta do modo como Tétion e o duque trocavam significativos olhares. Ambos haviam compreendido. Ambos sabiam que, quando viera parar ali, Hyoga se transformava em pardal. E agora... juntando todas aquelas informações... tudo se fazia claro. O jovem viajante era a pessoa que o bardo mágico buscava.

– Agora chega. Eu sinto muito, alteza, mas preciso que meu criado se retire agora. Ele está esgotado, como eu disse que ficaria, e já não fala mais coisa com coisa. – percebeu que Shun iria contestar, mas foi mais rápido – É o meu criado, meu senhor. Por favor, eu gostaria que me deixasse cuidar do que é meu ao meu modo. – não conseguiu evitar certa rudeza ao dizer essa última frase – Hyoga, vá para meus aposentos e me espere lá. Agora. – disse com um olhar ferino para o loiro.

Hyoga ouviu o que Holdar dissera, mas seu coração batia forte, esperançoso, como há tanto tempo não ocorria. Então, Ikki o amava... e o estivera procurando por todo esse tempo? Quanto tempo haviam perdido! Quanto tempo jogado fora! Quanto tempo poderiam ter passado nos braços um do outro, mas devido a desentendimentos, tinham se desencontrado. Não; não poderia mais ser assim. Não seria mais assim:

– Eu sinto muito. Não vou mais obedecer-lhe, meu senhor. – respondeu com uma altivez que, em cinco anos, nunca mais havia transparecido em sua voz.

– Como é? – o duque levantou-se de sua cadeira, bufando – Eu não pretendo repetir, então não teste minha paciência, rapaz. Para o meu quarto. AGORA!

Hyoga sentiu-se tremer ao ver a fúria nos olhos castanhos de Holdar. Sabia do que aquele homem terrível era capaz quando ficava assim. Mas não iria mais permitir que aquele homem vil lhe encostasse as mãos novamente. Não deixaria mais que ele fizesse qualquer coisa consigo; iria esperar por Ikki. Se ele o buscava, esperaria por ele e lutaria com todas as forças para impedir que qualquer outra pessoa quebrasse seu espírito outra vez. Preservaria, como pudesse, o seu coração. Por isso, permaneceu onde estava, sem se mover. Desafiava o duque dessa maneira, que zangou-se como nunca naquele momento:

– Tétion! Pegue-o e leve-o à força para meu quarto. Hyoga irá compreender que não deve, jamais, desafiar-me dessa maneira.

Shun via tudo aquilo estupefato:

– Holdar! Não se deve tratar uma pessoa assim! Exijo que respeite seu criado como a pessoa que ele é!

– Ele não é uma pessoa; é um pertence! MEU pertence! Eu o comprei, ele não é mais senhor de suas atitudes! Ele jurou-me obediência e está descumprindo o trato! Merece ser castigado! – falava o duque, por entre os dentes, pouco se importando se agora não agia de acordo com o que o príncipe esperava dele. Estava enfurecido pela forma como Hyoga se rebelava.

Hyoga viu-se então agarrado com força por Tétion. Tentava resistir, mas aquele homem era muito mais forte e, mesmo que o loiro tentasse usar um pouco de sua magia, sabia bem que o feiticeiro conseguiria imobilizá-lo sem maiores dificuldades. Ainda assim, o viajante lutava, esperneava, buscava desesperadamente desvencilhar-se daquele agarre. Então Tétion, cansado de tentar segurá-lo de maneira a não machucá-lo, olhou para o duque, como se pedisse permissão para agir a seu modo. Nas vezes em que Hyoga tentara fugir, sempre que Tétion o apanhava de volta, recebia ordens expressas do duque de jamais ferir o belo rapaz. Isso enfadava o homem de expressões exóticas, porque dava-lhe mais trabalho para controlar o loiro. Agora, no entanto, ao pedir com os olhos para que seu senhor lhe permitisse cuidar do assunto à sua maneira, recebeu a aprovação de Holdar que, zangado pela ousadia de seu pertence, queria castigá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Assim, Tétion puxou os dois braços do loiro para trás, com força, causando uma dor absurda no jovem, que por pouco sentiu que seus braços não se quebravam. Aquilo o enfraqueceu, e Hyoga acabou caindo sobre as próprias pernas, sentindo lágrimas quentes deslizarem pela sua face. Seu corpo era sustentado apenas pelas mãos fortes do feiticeiro Tétion, que ainda mantinha os braços de Hyoga aprisionados daquela mesma maneira dolorosa.

– Assim está melhor. Leve-o para meu quarto. Já vou para lá. – falou o duque, satisfeito em ver o orgulho de Hyoga se quebrando daquele modo.

O loiro respirava com dificuldades por conta da dor que sentia, mas então ergueu os belos olhos azuis e olhou para o duque com tanto desdém que Holdar sentiu sua ira crescer ainda mais. O homem iria dizer algo mais, provavelmente para que Tétion o machucasse mais ainda, mas antes que ele pronunciasse qualquer palavra, foi Hyoga quem fez sua voz ser ouvida:

– Ikki... Se você ainda me ama como eu te amo, então venha me buscar... – o loiro falou com a voz fraca, usando as forças que lhe restavam, mas alto o suficiente para ser audível por todos que estavam ali – Eu estou na casa do duque Holdar, no reino de Nellon...

No instante seguinte, antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse dizer algo a respeito do que Hyoga acabara de falar, uma poderosa explosão assustou a todos. Em meio à sala de jantar, fazendo com que todos voltassem seus rostos para trás, uma insuportável claridade acompanhada de um estrondo ensurdecedor se fez presente. Todos tiveram de proteger seus olhos daquela luz intensa e a explosão ocorrida destruiu a mesa em que se jantava, além de jogar todos os presentes ao chão. O príncipe Shun, por sinal, bateu a têmpora violentamente contra uma cadeira em sua queda, caindo desacordado no solo.

Quando a poeira causada pela explosão finalmente baixava, permitindo que se pudesse enfim enxergar o que havia ocorrido, pôde-se ver a figura de um homem imponente, em pé no centro da cratera que se criara com a sua chegada abrupta e violenta. O homem, de cabelos negros em tom azulado, estava todo de preto, com uma capa igualmente negra, mas vermelha em seu interior. Seus olhos, escuros como a noite, pareciam investigar o local em que se achava, passando por todo o aposento agora destruído, sem sair do lugar. Aquele homem era a imagem viva de como uma pessoa pode ser temida sem que precise fazer qualquer movimento para tanto. A pose imponente, os olhos azuis com um brilho assustador, eram suficientes para apavorar qualquer um que o visse naquele momento. E aquele homem nada dizia, de modo que seu silêncio era ainda mais aterrorizante, completando aquele quadro amedrontador, que fazia a todos se encolherem ou recuarem diante dele.

O homem passava esse olhar frio pela sala até que finalmente seus olhos pareceram encontrar o que buscavam. Hyoga, que estava caído no chão, como todos os outros, erguia-se com alguma dificuldade, um pouco ferido, mas com os braços livres, já que Tétion, ao ser também empurrado por aquela força, acabara soltando o loiro. Sentindo aqueles olhos sobre si, como se o atraíssem, Hyoga levantou seus olhos claros para encontrarem a densidão do azul do mar nos olhos de Ikki. Os olhos do moreno eram como as vagas do mar, que o arrastavam para si.

O encontro daqueles olhares foi intenso, poderoso, cheio de significados. Em um simples olhar, pareceram dizer e compreender tanto...

Hyoga sorriu singelo:

– Ikki...

O moreno, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso igualmente bonito:

– Hyoga. – estendeu sua mão para o rapaz loiro – Eu vim buscar você...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_P__ara quem quiser ouvir as músicas presentes nesse capítulo, e eu realmente sugiro que as escutem:_

_ A primeira música é "Without you", na versão da Mariah Carey._

_ A segunda chama-se "Solitaire", versão do Clay Aiken._


	17. Reencontro

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 17**

Naquele momento, o tempo parecia ter parado. Era como se o mundo se resumisse a eles dois. Exatamente como sempre ocorria quando estavam juntos.

Hyoga estava ajoelhado no chão e sorria para a imagem do homem que tinha diante de si. Era impressionante como, mesmo tanto tempo depois, conseguia-se perceber tão apaixonado por Ikki. Tinha achado que esse sentimento houvesse arrefecido com o passar dos anos, mas agora descobria como tinha se enganado. O amor que guardava pelo moreno não diminuíra em nada; aliás, incrivelmente, parecia ter aumentado.

Os olhos de Ikki eram densos e traduziam a imensidão do céu no seu momento mais solitário e sombrio. Eram olhos profundos e misteriosos, como o fundo do mar.

Eram olhos que possuíam um poder avassalador sobre si. Hyoga perdia-se neles; sempre. E não poderia querer nada mais que isso. Se possível fosse, iria se afogar neles, viveria naqueles olhos para sempre, passaria a eternidade tentando decifrá-los, compreendê-los, amá-los.

Da convivência com o moreno, Hyoga aprendera que ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre ele. Sim; realmente havia aprendido a lidar melhor com Ikki. Contudo, não o compreendia inteiramente e sabia que isso nunca ocorreria. Uma parte de Ikki seria sempre mistério.

E quem se importava? Acaso as melhores coisas da vida não estão justamente naquilo que não conhecemos e buscamos, constantemente, desvendar...?

O moreno estendia sua mão para ele, mas antes disso, os olhos escuros de Ikki já o haviam chamado para si. Os olhos de um estavam presos aos do outro e o encontro daqueles olhares fez com que, em frações de segundo, tantas promessas de amor feitas e quebradas se refizessem com uma vitalidade impressionante. De repente, aqueles cinco anos pareciam não ter existido. Era como se nunca houvessem se separado.

Hyoga ergueu sua mão para que pudesse finalmente concretizar o que, em cinco anos, sonhara com tanto ardor. Como desejara tocar em Ikki novamente! Como tinha almejado poder sentir, uma vez mais, a pele morena em contato com a sua! Como sofrera pensando que nunca mais estaria com ele assim... Como tinha derramado lágrimas ao pensar que nunca mais sentiria o calor daquele homem junto a si...

Porém, quando as duas mãos estavam prestes a se tocar, farpas afiadas de gelo avançaram violentamente na direção delas. Hyoga, entretanto, não recebera nenhuma delas em sua mão, pois Ikki fora mais rápido e colocara seu braço e mão na frente, recebendo todas aquelas agulhas cristalinas em si, protegendo o loiro. Desse modo, as farpas acertaram em cheio a mão do moreno, que começou a sangrar no mesmo instante. Mesmo assim, Ikki posicionou-se rápido em frente a Hyoga, buscando defendê-lo de um possível novo ataque. À sua frente estava Tétion, em posição ofensiva, e, atrás do feiticeiro, o duque olhava para aquela cena com ódio visível em seus olhos:

– Então... Devo deduzir que você é o famigerado bardo mágico. Que honra conhecê-lo... – o duque começou a falar, por entre os dentes, irônico, encarando os duros olhos de Ikki, que sequer parecia sentir os profundos cortes em sua mão – Mas... ora; vejam só! – exclamou o duque, ao olhar para o sangue escarlate que escorria da mão do moreno – Até o bardo mágico sangra. Isso quer dizer que você é realmente humano, como o príncipe queria tanto que eu aceitasse. – abriu um sorriso cruel, olhando de esguelha para a figura do jovem príncipe, que jazia desacordado sobre o chão – Pois eu aceito muito bem essa notícia a partir de agora. – assumiu uma expressão zangada – Saia da frente. Afaste-se de Hyoga; do contrário, meu feiticeiro vai mostrar que você, sendo humano, não apenas sangra, como pode morrer. – sentenciou autoritário.

Ikki franziu o cenho e estreitou um olhar ameaçador para aquele homem:

– Você nunca mais vai encostar nele. – a voz de Ikki vinha com uma gravidade assustadora. Os olhos escuros não haviam deixado de encarar o duque nem por um instante e uma chama ardente flamejava naqueles olhos azuis. A ira, a fúria, o ódio... sentimentos poderosos se apossavam do moreno, que dirigia um olhar carregado de raiva para Holdar – Eu vou lhe dar uma chance. – falava pausadamente, como se tentasse se controlar assim – Saia do nosso caminho e eu permitirei que vivam. – precisava apertar com força a própria mão, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se segurar e não atacar aquele homem de uma vez. Apesar de todos os seus instintos mais primitivos e selvagens desejarem, naquele momento, matar aquele homem com requintes de crueldade, algo o impedia. E sabia bem o que era. Estranho como o simples fato de estar na presença de Hyoga mexia tanto com ele. Não queria cometer um assassinato na frente do loiro. Por algum motivo, quando se via junto de Hyoga, algo dentro de si buscava sempre fazer com que agisse da forma correta – Eu só vou dizer essa única vez. Saiam. Agora. – finalizou, com a voz rouca e sombria.

– Não vamos a lugar algum. – revidou Holdar, sem sair de trás de seu feiticeiro, que parecia lhe servir de escudo – Hyoga me pertence. Eu o comprei. Tenho um contrato e a palavra dele de servidão e obediência total. Não é mesmo, Hyoga? – o duque lançou um olhar cruel para o loiro.

Ikki fez uma expressão de que começava a entender melhor o que se passava. Ele tinha já compreendido algumas coisas, mas ainda havia algumas lacunas que só começavam a ser preenchidas agora.

Momentos antes, quando anoitecera, Ikki tinha feito o feitiço para trazer à sua gruta a imagem de Hyoga, esperando que ele dissesse enfim onde se encontrava, para que assim pudesse ir ao seu encontro.

Contudo, ao contrário de outras vezes, essa noite Hyoga estava muito agitado. Viu ele sendo acompanhado por alguém, que não conseguia ver quem era, mas não parecia ser o homem que normalmente via junto dele – por sinal, sempre que esse homem aparecia, Ikki desfazia a imagem, por não suportar ver o viajante nos braços de outra pessoa.

Acompanhando os passos do loiro e tentando compreender o que se passava, viu Hyoga começar a se vestir de forma elegante enquanto parecia receber instruções dessa pessoa, que parecia ser uma criada. Era difícil dizer; a imagem das pessoas e das coisas que cercavam Hyoga eram sempre muito nebulosas. De todo modo, o loiro estava muito ocupado vestindo-se e ouvindo instruções; isso impedia Ikki de buscar aquele mesmo contato que tiveram no jardim, minutos antes de amanhecer.

Ainda assim, continuou acompanhando a imagem do loiro, torcendo para que, em algum momento, Hyoga dissesse onde estava.

Viu quando ele deixou o local em que se arrumava – e como ficou maravilhosamente belo! Não pôde evitar e sentiu algum ciúme, perguntando-se para quem ele se arrumava assim. Mas soube controlar esse sentimento, até porque, se não o fizesse, perderia sua concentração e esse feitiço seria desfeito, de modo que a imagem de Hyoga desapareceria à sua frente. Acompanhou, portanto, o loiro dirigindo-se para outro ambiente, que parecia ser uma sala de jantar. Conseguia ver que havia pessoas ali, mas não era capaz de reconhecê-las, devido à falta de nitidez. Mesmo assim, vendo apenas imagens borradas ao redor de Hyoga, foi capaz de reconhecer ali a silhueta do homem que costumava compartilhar do leito do loiro. Bufou; e precisou fazer um imenso esforço para se acalmar.

Não era capaz de enxergar apropriadamente as pessoas daquele lugar, tampouco de ouvi-las. Como Hyoga nada dizia, parecendo estar ali apenas para servir àquelas pessoas, ficava difícil deduzir sobre o que falavam, já que a única pessoa que poderia ouvir era o loiro.

Mas então, em dado momento, viu o viajante ficar mais agitado, deixando cair um jarro de vinho, que se espatifou no chão. Assustou-se com aquilo, pois tinha percebido que Hyoga ficara muito agitado; via como ele olhava para as outras pessoas com nervosismo, entendia que muitas coisas deveriam estar se passando pela sua cabeça, mas não tinha ideia do que acontecia ali.

Minutos depois, parecendo mais calmo, o loiro começou a cantar. E foi quando Ikki compreendeu que falavam dele. Hyoga falava de Ikki naquela música. Ele era o homem solitário da canção. E a solidão era seu único passatempo.

Literalmente.

Quando o jovem viajante surgira em sua vida, era muito solitário. Seus dias consistiam em estudar e praticar tudo quanto o conde Muldovar lhe ordenasse. E, nos poucos momentos livres que tinha, jogava Paciência com as cartas de um velho baralho. O jogo era-lhe apropriado, porque se jogava sozinho, e como não havia mesmo ninguém para acompanhá-lo...

Muldovar aprovava esse pequeno passatempo. Ele achava que Ikki realmente precisava de alguma distração, mas nada que o distraísse inteiramente. Esse jogo atendia perfeitamente às expectativas do conde. Ikki poderia descansar de suas tarefas diárias sem a necessidade de outra pessoa, o que era bom, já que o antigo conselheiro real queria seu afilhado isolado do mundo. Além disso, o jogo requeria boa dose de paciência e concentração, e Muldovar também julgava importante que o rapaz desenvolvesse tais virtudes, pois isso era útil para a prática dos feitiços.

E assim acontecia. Mas que triste visão era aquela do jovem rapaz que, tão novo, parecia envelhecer tanto ao se ver dessa maneira, isolado em sua cabana, afastado do mundo, sem ter com quem conversar, com quem compartilhar anseios e expectativas... Aparentemente, ele parecia não se importar, porque dizia não ter qualquer desses sentimentos. E, solitário, lá ficava ele, sentado em frente à mesa de madeira, com o velho baralho de cartas nas mãos. Jogando o jogo, no mais absoluto silêncio, na mais profunda solidão. O mundo acontecendo lá fora, girando cada vez mais rápido enquanto ele parecia perdido em algum lugar do tempo e do espaço, afastado de tudo e de todos, tendo como única companhia um jogo solitário, e nada mais que isso.

Contudo, com a chegada do viajante, isso mudou. Hyoga, em sua vida, representou um sopro de felicidade que trouxe novas perspectivas, alegrias, risos, felicidade. Os passatempos de Ikki passaram a ser mais prazerosos, mas o baralho com as velhas cartas não foi abandonado inteiramente. O moreno não poderia se desfazer desse antigo companheiro, que o ajudara a preencher suas horas mais solitárias, de forma a não enlouquecer. Porém, agora, essas cartas serviam para divertidos jogos entre Ikki e Hyoga.

Por isso, o moreno se identificou com o que Hyoga dizia naquela canção. Assim como na época em que vivia só, Ikki tinha voltado ao velho hábito de jogar solitariamente com suas cartas. A música deixara de ser uma forma de descanso, lazer ou prazer. Não; agora ela era usada para fins mais sérios e importantes. Ela agora era usada apenas para catalisar seus feitiços. O que o ajudava a descansar verdadeiramente era o jogo da Paciência.

A Paciência, por sinal, foi uma virtude importante trabalhada nesse período de intensa solidão, na qual ele avançava aos poucos, buscando encontrar Hyoga.

Na música, Ikki ouviu o loiro falar sobre o homem tornar-se solitário em virtude da perda de um grande amor. Sim, ele estava correto. Mas então ouviu, em seguida, o viajante cantar sobre a espera do homem solitário. Na canção, ele esperava pelo retorno de uma mulher e isso fez com que tudo se tornasse confuso para o moreno. De que mulher Hyoga falava?

Quando a canção terminou, Ikki ainda fazia conjecturas a respeito disso. E chegou a uma conclusão exatamente no mesmo instante em que ouvia de Hyoga a frase de que o nome da pessoa que o bardo mágico amava era Esmeralda.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e mil pensamentos atravessaram sua mente de uma única vez, perturbando-o imensamente. Então... Hyoga pensava... que ele e Esmeralda...? Mas como? De onde ele havia tirado esse absurdo?

Não teve tempo para cogitar hipóteses. Logo em seguida, viu Hyoga indagar sobre um pardal e uma canção. Ikki compreendeu, nesse instante, que falavam sobre a canção que ele costumava entoar para atrair jovens. Havia treinado muito esse feitiço, para que quando a hora certa chegasse, ele pudesse atrair Hyoga até si, com sua música. Percebeu também, pelas perguntas que Hyoga fazia, que somente agora ele descobria que Ikki havia se tornado um feiticeiro poderoso, que buscava seu amor perdido. Todavia, devido à canção de Hyoga que ouvira há pouco, e não podendo acompanhar toda a conversa que se passava entre as pessoas ali, o afilhado de Muldovar se angustiava, pois pensava que o loiro ainda acreditava ser Esmeralda esse amor perdido.

E as coisas foram piorando. Após isso, o loiro pareceu tomado por uma súbita coragem, pois pareceu enfrentar alguém importante. Teve a certeza disso quando viu que o loiro era tomado à força por uma pessoa mais forte, chegando a machucar-lhe. A essa altura, Ikki já estava quase perdendo o controle; ver que feriam a Hyoga, presenciar aquele ato, testemunhar de tão perto a dor do homem que amava sem poder fazer nada... Aquilo o estava exasperando! Apesar disso, sabia que tinha de se controlar e, a muito custo, conseguiu manter-se concentrado o suficiente para que aquela imagem não desaparecesse à sua frente. E olhava para Hyoga, via como ele sofria, via as lágrimas que ele derramava, enquanto o outro homem continuava a ferir-lhe, puxando seus braços com mais força.

Hyoga estava de joelhos, parecendo derrotado. Ikki, em um assomo de desespero, ajoelhou-se em frente à imagem do loiro e levou sua mão à face pálida dele. Deslizou seus dedos pela imagem daquele rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, como se buscasse enxugá-las delicadamente. E pedia, implorava, que Hyoga dissesse onde estava. Repetia, suplicante, que ele apenas falasse que maldito lugar era aquele! Que bastava dizer as palavras; e Ikki apareceria ali no instante seguinte.

A intensidade com que Ikki pedira, repetidas vezes, para que Hyoga pronunciasse aquelas simples palavras, pareceu surtir efeito. O loiro, sentindo uma força que não sabia de onde vinha, mas reconhecendo nela o calor de Ikki, ganhou energia o bastante para erguer seu rosto, encarar o conde de forma desafiadora e, finalmente, dizer onde se encontrava.

A partir daí, não foi preciso mais nada. No instante seguinte, Ikki já estava lá. E, estando tão incrivelmente furioso, sua chegada não foi sutil. Apareceu no local desejado, mas em meio a uma assombrosa explosão, que denotava seu raivoso estado de espírito.

Encontrando-se enfim na casa do duque, pôde ver exatamente o que era aquele lugar e quem eram aquelas pessoas. E, ouvindo as palavras de Holdar sobre um contrato, sobre Hyoga ser o seu pertence, sobre ele ter-lhe jurado obediência e servidão, tudo então fez sentido de vez.

Hyoga nunca esteve ali por vontade própria. Esse duque devia ser o mesmo de quem o viajante fugira uma vez, como ele lhe contara. E, se nas imagens em que vira o loiro acompanhado de outro homem, enxergava Hyoga dócil, sem rejeitar essa pessoa que o beijava e envolvia, era porque ele não tinha muita escolha.

E, como se isso não bastasse... tudo indicava que, nesses cinco anos, Hyoga tinha pensado que Ikki amava Esmeralda. Céus, então o loiro devia ter-se visto rejeitado por ele! Preso àquela casa, preso àquele homem e achando ter sido abandonado por ele? Essa havia sido a realidade do viajante por aqueles anos?

Teve de respirar muito fundo para conter sua profunda revolta. E seu mais forte desejo naquele instante era acabar com a vida daqueles dois à sua frente. Porque agora só havia aqueles dois, fora ele mesmo e Hyoga, naquela sala. Todos os criados de Holdar e a comitiva que acompanhava Shun tinham fugido, apavorados. Ah, sim. Havia ali também o príncipe Shun, desacordado, que ficara para trás.

– Você é meu, Hyoga. – prosseguiu o duque – Se ousar fugir, será um foragido procurado. Será visto como um ladrão, porque afinal, estará roubando algo que me pertence. _Sua_ vida _me_ pertence!

– Mas você ia me libertar! – respondeu Hyoga, nervoso, saindo de trás de Ikki e colocando-se ao seu lado – Você disse que se eu o servisse de forma obediente por cinco anos, eu...

– Acreditou mesmo nisso? – riu o duque – Como é ingênuo... – falou maldoso.

– Eu... – o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo acreditar – Por que insiste em ficar comigo? – Hyoga parecia desnorteado – Eu já tenho vinte e quatro anos, eu... Estou velho para você, eu... Você tem tantos outros criados... Por quê? Por que eu? Por que quer tanto destruir a minha vida, seu desgraçado?

Hyoga parecia fora de si, o que era compreensível. Após todos esses anos se humilhando, sofrendo calado, permitindo de forma resignada àquele duque que lhe profanasse o corpo e a alma... era com isso que se deparava? A promessa do duque tinha sido a luz que, mesmo fraca, sempre iluminara seu atordoado espírito em meio àquela trevas, que foram sua existência durante todo aquele tenebroso período. Por isso, havia cedido a tudo, aprendido a tornar-se insensível para sofrer o mínimo possível porque realmente acreditava que aquele homem cumpriria sua palavra. Saber-se enganado feria-lhe o orgulho mais que imaginava ser possível. Estava revoltado, repleto de ódio. Tanto que, irracionalmente, quis atacar o duque, tentando partir para cima dele. Ikki precisou conter a ira do jovem, segurando-o com força em seus braços.

Isso fora um erro. Aproveitando-se do breve descuido de Ikki, que dirigira momentaneamente sua atenção para Hyoga, Tétion aproveitou para lançar uma rajada de gelo contra o moreno, fazendo com que ele fosse jogado longe. Hyoga, ao se dar conta disso, quis ir até ele, mas foi impedido pelo duque. Entretanto, Hyoga estava furioso com esse homem. Ao sentir aquelas mãos odiosas sobre si, o loiro quase as congelou. Holdar, enraivecido, sentiu as mãos doerem e, apesar de percebê-las incapacitadas naquele momento, usou o joelho para dar-lhe um golpe certeiro no estômago, e o cotovelo para acertar com muita força o rosto do loiro, fazendo com que Hyoga fosse ao chão, desmaiado. Sendo muito maior que o rapaz loiro, e considerando que este já se via algo enfraquecido, não fora tão difícil nocauteá-lo.

Ikki viu aquilo do outro lado da sala destruída, que era onde estava caído. Incorporou-se rápido e, nervoso como estava, sentia-se descontrolado a ponto de não ser capaz de concentrar-se devidamente, de forma que lhe possibilitasse usar todo seu poder em um único golpe. Entretanto, ainda assim, ele era forte. Como pôde, concentrou uma grande quantidade de energia em suas mãos, apesar de não totalizarem toda sua capacidade, e desferiu-a na direção do duque. Tétion, porém, colocou-se à frente de seu senhor, defendendo-o enquanto lançava nova rajada gélida contra o moreno, de modo que os poderes de ambos se encontraram, chocando-se violentamente a meio caminho dos dois. Inicialmente, as forças estavam equilibradas, mas Ikki era mais forte, mesmo encontrando-se muito fora de seu habitual controle e concentração. Seu poder ia vencendo o frio de Tétion que, compreendendo que não conseguiria vencer o bardo mágico naquelas condições, precisou utilizar de outros artifícios: passou a baixar a temperatura de toda aquela sala, o máximo que pôde. Pelo que o príncipe Shun dissera, essa devia ser a fraqueza do poderoso mago. Pois então, buscaria enfraquecê-lo assim; era sua única chance. O poder de Ikki era forte, incrivelmente forte, parecia surgir de uma fonte inesgotável e o feiticeiro exótico estava prestes a sucumbir, quando sentiu que seu plano começava a funcionar. O moreno ainda era poderoso, mas o frio, cada vez mais intenso naquele local, passava a afetar Ikki que, ainda não se sentindo capaz de controlar-se efetivamente, começava a perder terreno naquela batalha mágica.

O frio que dominava aquela sala agora era tão violento, que as paredes começavam a ficar brancas, dando sinais de congelamento. O ar tornava-se mais denso e o moreno, não possuindo tanta resistência ao frio, ia ficando mais fraco. Mas então ele olhava na direção do jovem loiro, caído, e encontrava forças para continuar lutando.

O duque Holdar pareceu perceber isso. Entendeu que a fonte do poder do bardo mágico era Hyoga e decidiu dar um fim a isso. Tomou o jovem loiro nos braços, disposto a levá-lo para longe dali. Quando Ikki percebeu isso, seus olhos encheram-se de fúria:

– LARGUE-O! – gritou Ikki, que por um instante, pensou em usar uma de suas mãos para lançar algum feitiço que impedisse o duque de tirar Hyoga dali. Porém, o moreno rapidamente percebeu que não poderia fazer isso, pois precisava usar ambas as mãos para continuar defendendo-se de Tétion. Por isso, viu-se tomado por um desespero sem tamanho ao ver Hyoga, desprotegido, nos braços daquele homem. E Tétion, imediatamente, deu-se conta de como a força do bardo mágico pareceu ainda mais fragilizada diante dessa comoção.

– Meu senhor, leve Hyoga daqui! – bradou Tétion, para se fazer ouvir pelo duque – Aliás, por que não aproveita e o leva para seu quarto? Castigue-o! Faça ele pagar por essa rebeldia! – o mago do gelo falava sorrindo, provocativo, tentando assim desconcertar ainda mais as forças do moreno.

O duque demorou a entender por que seu feiticeiro dizia essas coisas, mas foi só dirigir os olhos para Ikki, que começou a compreender o intento de Tétion. O moreno olhava para Holdar, olhava para Hyoga desacordado nos braços daquele homem, olhava para Tétion e parecia desesperado por ver-se sem opção. Já nem atacava mais, apenas se defendia, e não conseguia mais se concentrar. O frio aumentava, toda a sala já estava congelada, Ikki sentia um ódio crescente acompanhado de uma dor latente, e isso apenas o impedia de se concentrar o bastante.

O duque então, compreendendo que esse era o caminho para vencer o bardo mágico, sorriu de forma maliciosa. Trouxe o corpo do loiro para mais próximo de seu rosto e, depois de lançar um olhar vitorioso para Ikki, passou sua língua de forma obscena na boca indefesa de Hyoga, que continuava inconsciente. Depois, fez com que os lábios do jovem viajante se entreabrissem, enfiando despudoradamente sua língua por entre eles, enquanto beijava o loiro de modo lascivo. Aquele beijo invasivo era uma verdadeira violência contra o Hyoga e Ikki não poderia permitir que o duque seguisse com isso.

Então, sem que houvesse real controle sobre seus poderes, o moreno acabou explodindo de uma vez toda a sua energia, impulsionada e carregada pela fúria, ódio, revolta, raiva, ira que sentia naquele momento. Essa explosão fez com que conseguisse vencer aquela batalha que vinha quase perdendo contra Tétion, que foi lançado violentamente por esse imenso poder contra o teto da sala. O duque Holdar também foi atingido, sendo arremessado por aquela gigantesca força contra uma parede, deixando Hyoga cair no chão, próximo de onde o príncipe Shun continuava desacordado.

Com essa súbita explosão, em que uma quantidade fantástica de energia desprendeu-se do corpo de Ikki, tanto o duque quanto Tétion estavam prestes a serem postos fora de combate. Por isso, Ikki não podia perder essa que seria sua chance de vencer e acabar de vez com aquilo. O moreno estava fraco, com pouquíssimo poder ainda residindo em sua pessoa. Não tinha se controlado e agora precisaria de tempo para se recompor e recuperar toda a força que acabara de gastar. Mesmo assim, era o suficiente para vencer aqueles dois em definitivo, apesar da desvantagem em que se encontrava. Sua situação não era fácil, pois ainda tinha dificuldades para se concentrar e o frio continuava a desestabilizá-lo bastante.

De todo modo, não tinha tempo a perder. Lentamente, Ikki foi se levantando, uma vez que após a explosão de seu poder, caíra de joelhos sobre o chão gelado. Estava tão enfraquecido que o simples ato de se erguer parecia exigir demais dele. Mas não fraquejaria agora.

Finalmente em pé, olhou friamente para o duque e Tétion, que somente agora pareciam se dar conta do golpe que levaram. Estavam atordoados e Ikki não planejava permitir que se recuperassem. Em sua mão direita, começou a juntar a energia que lhe restava, não sem esforço, para terminar com aquilo.

Viu que Tétion e o duque, bastante feridos, olhavam aterrorizados em sua direção. Porém, repentinamente, o olhar de ambos mudou e Ikki percebeu que eles olhavam para algo atrás de si. Virou-se para trás, mas era tarde. Antes mesmo que pudesse ver quem estava atrás de si, foi derrubado por um poder muito forte, que não encontrou dificuldades em derrubar o moreno, fraco como ele estava.

Ikki caiu violentamente no chão e, embora desejasse com todas as suas forças resistir, não conseguiu. Entretanto, antes de ficar completamente inconsciente, foi capaz de, já caído no chão, reconhecer a pessoa que o havia atacado e que se aproximava vagarosamente, sem pressa, de si, observando-o com frieza e crueldade nos olhos:

– Muldovar... – suspirou Ikki, antes de fechar os olhos e perder os sentidos.

* * *

Despertou sentindo o corpo bastante dolorido. Abrir os olhos lhe foi custoso, mas precisava saber onde estava agora.

Estava aprisionado dentro de uma jaula, em uma carroça, que se locomovia lentamente. Havia muitos homens ao seu redor, montados em cavalos. Reconheceu-os logo. Eram os homens de Racom que, por sinal,seguia um pouco mais à frente. E, ao lado do general... estavam Muldovar e Lasho.

A visão daquele homem, que por tanto tempo chamara de padrinho, revoltava-lhe. Mas não teve tempo de dedicar-se a essa raiva, porque, logo atrás deles, vinham o feiticeiro Tétion e o duque Holdar.

No mesmo cavalo de Holdar, estava Hyoga. O loiro agora estava desperto, e com uma expressão de profunda tristeza em seu rosto. Ele vinha sentado à frente do duque, preso em seus braços e com os pulsos amarrados por grossas cordas.

A visão de Hyoga preso àquele homem, com os olhos celestiais que tanto amava entristecidos de uma forma que lhe doía imensamente, fez com que desejasse libertar o loiro no mesmo instante. Tentou concentrar seu poder para fazer isso, apesar de saber que devia estar muito fraco no momento.

Contudo, não conseguiu absolutamente nada. E estranhou, porque se sabia enfraquecido, mas o motivo de sua força nula não poderia ser esse. Foi quando se deu conta; estava preso em uma jaula encantada. Já tinha lido a respeito em seus livros de feitiçaria. Era uma jaula normal, aparentemente. Mas um encanto a fazia reter qualquer tipo de magia.

Ikki estranhava isso. Havia tanto tempo que se acostumara a executar feitiços que lhe era até anormal movimentar suas mãos e não acontecer nada a partir disso.

O moreno estava ajoelhado na jaula e encarava as próprias mãos, pensativo. Foi quando um dos soldados, que caminhava ao lado da carroça que levava essa jaula, percebeu que o bardo mágico tinha, enfim, despertado:

– General Racom, ele acordou. – falou o soldado, bastante alto, para poder ser ouvido pelo homem que caminhava à frente de todos.

No mesmo instante, os olhos de Hyoga, que estavam voltados para o caminho de terra que trilhavam, dirigiram-se com rapidez para Ikki. Um sorriso de alívio se formou no rosto do loiro imediatamente, o que ajudou o moreno a se sentir um pouco melhor.

Racom fez um sinal para que todos parassem e, com seu cavalo, foi até a carroça, parando ao lado da jaula em que estava Ikki:

– Eu avisei, feiticeiro. Disse que isso não ia acabar bem. Mas você não quis me ouvir e agora... – bufou – Agora estamos em uma situação bastante complicada. E não acho que você tenha muita salvação. – disse Racom, sério, e com muita raiva em sua voz.

Ikki nada respondia. Olhava para Racom com a mesma expressão fria que sempre mantinha em seu rosto quando se encontravam. Não demonstrava ter medo ou qualquer outro sentimento naquele momento.

Então, Muldovar aproximou-se também da carroça. Quando esteve perto o bastante, falou com sua voz desprovida de qualquer acento que demonstrasse preocupação, remorso, compaixão:

– Ikki, esse é o caminho que você escolheu. Você sempre soube, ou deveria saber, que haveria consequências. Eu quis ajudá-lo; desde sempre. Como seu padrinho, achei que esse seria meu dever... – viu como, nesse instante, Ikki fez uma expressão de surpresa. Muldovar falava abertamente, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, que era seu padrinho? Não tinha sido esse mesmo homem quem tanto se esforçara, por toda a sua vida, em manter esse fato em segredo? – Não se preocupe. Todos aqui já sabem de nossa história. Sabem que cuido de você desde quando criança. Sabem como sempre ajudei seus pais. Sabem como, por sua culpa, eles acabaram vindo a falecer de forma violenta...

Ikki baixou os olhos, com a culpa lhe pesando de forma dolorosa. Mesmo após tanto tempo, a morte de seus pais ainda lhe assombrava.

– Isso não é verdade! Não foi culpa dele; nunca foi! O Ikki apenas... – Hyoga apressou-se em se pronunciar, para defender Ikki das injustiças proferidas por Muldovar. Aquela cena o incomodava demais. Sempre detestou ver o conde usando essa culpa para manipular Ikki. Porém, o rapaz loiro não pôde falar muito. O duque Holdar, tão logo ouviu Hyoga falar do moreno, enfureceu-se e, com muita força, esbofeteou o viajante no rosto, calando-o assim.

Ikki voltou a erguer seus olhos ao perceber que Hyoga, mais uma vez, era ferido por aquele duque. Os olhos do moreno estavam completamente tomados por um ódio mortal e, apesar de estar fraco e com seus poderes contidos por aquela jaula, Holdar afastou-se com seu cavalo um pouco mais daquela carroça. Naquele momento, muitos dos homens de Racom agradeceram, em pensamento, o fato de o bardo mágico estar impossibilitado de usar sua magia, porque o olhar que ele desferia era tão ameaçador, que o tornava ainda mais aterrorizante.

– Enfim. – prosseguiu o conde, não parecendo minimamente abalado por tudo aquilo – Todos sabem o quanto quis ajudá-lo. E sabem de meu imenso pesar em ver no que se transformou. – suspirou de forma um tanto dramática – Hoje, terminei por revelar que também eu domino a arte da feitiçaria. Algo que por tanto tempo escondi, por não ser a magia bem vista em Onel... Mesmo assim, dediquei-me a cultivar essa arte, porque foi algo que sempre me ajudou a sanar problemas para tantas pessoas em nosso reino. Ah, meu jovem Ikki... meu afilhado... Como me sinto culpado por tudo que vem nos acontecendo... Por tê-lo transformado em meu aprendiz, sofremos hoje com tudo o que você vem causando! Por tudo que, indiretamente, é culpa minha... – Muldovar fingiu grande culpa e baixou o rosto, aparentemente decepcionado consigo mesmo.

– Senhor Muldovar. – Racom colocou sua mão sobre as costas do vizir real – Não se culpe. O senhor não tinha como saber em que Ikki acabaria se tornando. – lançou novo olhar cheio de raiva para o rapaz dentro da jaula.

O conde soltou um grave suspiro e então deu as costas a Ikki. Voltou com seu cavalo para o lado de Lasho, que o recebeu com um discreto sorriso no rosto, o qual foi retribuído por um olhar de satisfação de Muldovar.

As coisas tinham, mais uma vez, fugido do controle e do planejado de conde. Mas, novamente, o conde era capaz de transformar toda uma situação a seu favor.

Racom ficara sabendo, no início da tarde, que o príncipe Shun havia partido, acompanhado apenas de sua comitiva, para visitar outros reinos. Apesar de esses reinos serem próximos a Onel, o jovem general não podia permitir que o príncipe partisse dessa maneira, desprotegido. Não quando existia a ameaça do bardo mágico pelos arredores.

Shun tinha preferido sair assim porque julgava que o mais importante era Racom permanecer em Onel, onde normalmente ocorriam as aparições do bardo mágico. Além disso, o príncipe não acreditava que fosse do interesse do feiticeiro atacá-lo. O tal bardo mágico não lhe parecera mau. Ele devia ter outros propósitos que o fizessem agir como vinha fazendo, pois Shun duvidava que esse homem estivesse em busca de poder, simplesmente. Vira os olhos do bardo mágico. Vira como eram sofridos. Não; nada era assim tão simples. Por isso, decidira agir de acordo com seus instintos. Buscaria fazer alianças. Mas essa ideia viera por conta própria e seu pai, fraco como estava, nem imaginava que o príncipe tivesse deixado o reino sozinho.

Racom, preocupado ao extremo com o jovem príncipe, montou uma equipe de busca com rapidez para partir imediatamente no encalço de Shun. Toda essa agitação com a saída repentina de Racom chamou a atenção de Muldovar. O conde, pensando que havia mais uma nova pista do paradeiro de Ikki, tratou de logo ir se informar a respeito com o general. Ficou inicialmente frustrado ao saber que não iam atrás de Ikki, mas compreendendo que Racom partia atrás do príncipe Shun, temendo por sua segurança, os olhos de Muldovar brilharam maldosamente, por vislumbrar a oportunidade que havia aí. Pediu ao general que o deixasse acompanhá-lo, o que Racom permitiu sem problemas, e foi chamar Lasho. Podiam usar dessa oportunidade para acabar logo com um dos problemas, que era Shun. Usariam o pretexto de que o príncipe fora precipitado saindo assim e que o jovem rapaz acabara sofrendo as consequências de seu erro. Encontrariam um meio de fazer com que o feitiço que Lasho vinha treinando atingisse o príncipe quando o encontrassem e fariam parecer que fora um ataque do bardo mágico.

O rei Marskash já estava muito fraco. Não duraria muito tempo. Se conseguissem resolver esse problema e assassinar Shun agora, tudo ficaria mais fácil. Assim, o poder seria enfim do conde Muldovar.

Contudo, quando enfim chegaram à casa do duque Holdar, no reino de Nellon, as coisas tornaram-se ainda mais favoráveis ao conde. Os criados estavam do lado de fora, apavorados, e disseram estar havendo uma batalha no interior da grande casa. Quando Racom, exasperado, perguntou onde estava o príncipe, os homens da comitiva de Shun envergonharam-se de dizer que o haviam deixado para trás, desesperados como estavam por salvar suas próprias vidas com a chegada do bardo mágico.

Ao saber que Ikki estava lá, Muldovar percebeu que tudo poderia estar a seu favor se jogasse com as peças certas agora. Racom, desesperado, entrou sozinho na casa, sem nem ao menos chamar seus homens para irem consigo, até porque os soldados costumavam temer só o nome do bardo mágico. O general não tinha tempo para encorajar seus homens agora; o mais importante nesse momento era salvar Shun.

Muldovar foi logo atrás de Racom, pois entendia que sua grande chance devia estar ali. Acompanhado sempre de Lasho, adentraram a casa, sentindo muito rápido um grande frio. O conde franziu o cenho, achando aquilo muito estranho. Afinal, Ikki tinha perdido a habilidade de manipular o frio.

Foram seguindo na direção de onde o frio parecia provir e então, quando atravessavam um corredor, ouviram uma grande explosão, cujo estrondo fez toda a casa tremer. Racom, Lasho e Muldovar caíram no chão, desequilibrados com o tremor proveniente dessa explosão. Lasho olhou para seu mestre, apavorado. Nunca tinha presenciado manifestação tão grande de poder. O conde Muldovar, por seu lado, também estava incrédulo. Ninguém poderia abarcar tanto poder dentro de si. Assim, com os olhos arregalados, viu Racom levantar-se rápido, parecendo mais que nervoso. O general estava extremamente preocupado com o príncipe e já não era tão racional; levantava-se para enfrentar algo que nem sabia exatamente o que era. Muldovar, com uma grande agilidade, refreou o jovem general, colocando sua mão em seu ombro, antes que o rapaz se erguesse. E, com um olhar, Muldovar pareceu dizer a Racom que se contivesse, se não quisesse pôr tudo a perder, se não quisesse colocar a vida do príncipe realmente em risco.

Dessa maneira, quem se levantou primeiro foi o conde. Mas Muldovar fez isso sem pressa. Levantou-se pensativo, imaginando o que encontraria pela frente. Havia duas energias muito distintas ali; ele conseguia sentir. Uma era de Ikki, a outra era desconhecida. A de Ikki, por sinal, era soberanamente mais forte. A explosão que acabavam de presenciar, inclusive, fora causada pela energia do moreno. Muldovar estava impressionado; durante todo o tempo em que estivera com Ikki, nunca havia imaginado que ele seria capaz de alcançar um nível de poder tão estupendo!

Foi se encaminhando lentamente para a sala de onde viera o estrondo. Na parte do corredor que dava para essa sala, o chão e as paredes já estavam completamente brancos, congelados. Muldovar caminhava a passos seguros e foi o primeiro a entrar na sala. O que viu foi o bastante: Ikki estava em pé, de costas para ele, com uma grande quantidade de energia concentrada em sua mão. Do outro lado da sala, dois homens olhavam apavorados para o jovem feiticeiro, que se via já bastante fraco, mas com poder suficiente para fazer algum estrago. Nesse instante, colocaram-se ao seu lado Lasho e Racom. O general arregalou os olhos ao ver o príncipe caído e desacordado. E, pelo modo em que a cena se via, Shun parecia ter sido atacado por Ikki, assim como os outros dois homens estavam prestes a serem abatidos. Racom mostrou-se desesperado, sem saber como agir de modo a impedir o bardo mágico de assassinar dois inocentes, pois era assim que ele compreendia essa situação. Afinal, naquele momento, vendo Ikki como o responsável pelo estado em que se encontrava o herdeiro do trono, Racom só poderia enxergar aquele homem como o inimigo e aqueles que ele atacava, como pessoas que estavam do seu lado, merecendo, portanto, serem defendidas.

Muldovar, como sempre, pensou rápido. Entendeu o que teria de fazer agora. Sacrificaria um segredo que há muito guardava, mas o que ganharia em troca valeria a pena.

Por isso, o vizir real concentrou poder necessário para nocautear Ikki. Apesar de percebê-lo enfraquecido, o conde teve de juntar uma quantidade razoável de energia e lançou contra o moreno antes mesmo que ele se desse conta de quem o estava atacando.

Uma vez inconsciente, Ikki não representava mais um problema. Contudo, Racom olhava a tudo aquilo admirado, surpreso, sem conseguir forma uma opinião a respeito do que acabara de presenciar.

Muldovar então deu início a seu teatro. Explicou ao general que era também um feiticeiro, mas que sempre usara seu poder para o bem. Quando Ikki surgiu como uma ameaça, o conde preferiu esconder o que fazia porque tinha medo de ser acusado de tudo o que vinha ocorrendo, uma vez que o bardo mágico era, de certa forma, criação sua. A essa altura, o vizir real falava demonstrando uma imensa culpa que, de fato, não sentia. Lasho compreendeu o que seu mestre fazia e confirmava tudo quanto ele falava. Muldovar então disse que nunca falara a verdade aos reis de Onel, mas se empenhara em tentar reverter essa situação, fazendo tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para consertar os erros de seu afilhado, para quem tanto se dedicara e que agora muitas amarguras lhe trazia. Por isso, ele fazia tanta questão de acompanhar Racom em suas buscas a Ikki. Desejava ajudá-lo e sabia bem que Racom, sozinho, não seria capaz de dominar o bardo mágico. Racom ouvia e tudo que escutava parecia-lhe verdade, até porque tinha imensa confiança em Muldovar e uma gratidão eterna para com ele.

O conde não viu problemas em se revelar como feiticeiro porque agora, além de conseguir prender Ikki, ele entendia que poderia colocar Shun fora de cena com tranquilidade. O jovem príncipe estava desacordado e, pelo visto, por culpa de Ikki. Ou seja: se tivessem de culpar alguém pelo estado do príncipe, esse alguém seria o bardo mágico.

O vizir real, demonstrando boas intenções, faria bom uso de sua excelente reputação e da confiança que lhe depositavam os reis de Onel para tentar ajudar ao jovem rapaz. Após mostrar-se tão humano, tão culpado, após ter neutralizado Ikki em frente ao general, o conde estaria acima de qualquer suspeita. E, assim como acontecia já com o rei Markash, ele pretendia fazer o mesmo com Shun. Passaria a medicá-lo com ervas que, em vez de ajudá-lo a melhorar, contribuiriam para que piorasse até que a morte engolisse de vez o restante de vida que lhe restasse.

Sim; as coisas enfim davam certo para Muldovar. Ele não poderia estar mais contente.

Entretanto, ao se aproximar do príncipe, uma vez que Racom não perdera tempo em ir até Shun para tomá-lo em seus braços, buscando aquecê-lo diante de todo aquele frio, o conde viu Hyoga ali também, desacordado. Sorriu com mais essa vitória. Finalmente, a última peça que poderia prejudicá-lo nesse quebra-cabeça estava em suas mãos. Poderia enfim acabar com ele para que não restasse nada mais que pudesse lhe trazer problemas. Estava em pé, olhando para Hyoga com frieza e concentrava em sua mão energia suficiente para acabar com a vida do viajante. Contudo, o duque Holdar foi mais rápido e segurou o braço do conde, indagando nervoso o que ele pensava que iria fazer. Muldovar explicara que o loiro estava ligado ao bardo mágico e que, por isso, deveria morrer. O duque dissera saber que eles estavam relacionados, mas que não pensava em abrir mão de sua posse. Alegou que tinha comprado Hyoga e que ele era seu escravo. Holdar falara de forma tão vil, que o conde percebera que seu problema talvez estivesse já resolvido. Hyoga não seria uma ameaça. No entanto, Muldovar fizera questão de dizer que o duque deveria manter o loiro preso e bem vigiado, ao que Tétion pronunciou-se dizendo que isso não seria problema. O conde percebeu no homem de feições exóticas o feiticeiro que estivera se digladiando com Ikki e sentiu nele poder suficiente para manter Hyoga em cativeiro. Compreendeu que o loiro não era mais um problema e entendeu que manter boas relações com esse duque seria interessante futuramente, de modo que se desgastar apenas por causa do viajante não era digno do esforço.

Assim, após o conde realizar um feitiço sobre a jaula em que o bardo mágico seria transportado, para evitar que ele executasse qualquer magia enquanto estivesse ali dentro, prepararam-se todos para voltar a Onel. O príncipe Shun, ainda inconsciente, antes de ser posto em uma carruagem com todo o conforto digno da realeza, foi medicado por Muldovar, que já dava início ao seu plano, fazendo com que sua saúde começasse a piorar. Para todos os efeitos, o culpado disso era Ikki. O próprio Racom, que sempre encarou o bardo mágico como alguém a ser detido, mas nunca de forma desumana, passou a encarar o feiticeiro com mais raiva, por ele ter atacado o príncipe, que nunca fizera nada contra ele.

Assim, a comitiva de Shun, os homens de Racom, o general, o vizir real e Lasho organizaram-se para o retorno. Tétion e o duque Holdar foram convidados a seguirem com eles, pois Tétion havia sido o grande responsável por enfraquecer o bardo mágico, facilitando o trabalho do conde. Eles seriam devidamente recompensados e homenageados por esse feito. Além disso, Muldovar pensou que eles gostariam de testemunhar a execução do bardo mágico, e acertou. O duque Holdar ansiava ver a morte de Ikki. Aliás, mais ainda. Queria que Hyoga visse também. Seu pertence, como ele gostava de o chamar, aprenderia a nunca mais desafiá-lo. Por isso, levou Hyoga consigo. Presenciar a morte do bardo mágico seria o maior castigo para o rapaz loiro.

Hyoga estava ainda desacordado quando começaram a viagem de volta. Ao despertar, viu-se logo amarrado e aprisionado nos braços do duque. Sentia o rosto latejar de dor, o corpo ainda machucado. Mas, mais importante que tudo, sentia-se desesperado por não saber onde Ikki estava. Assim, tão logo ganhou consciência de onde estava, olhou ao redor, buscando pelo moreno e, ao encontrá-lo inconsciente e enjaulado, como se fosse um animal, sentiu o coração apertar. Moveu-se como se desejasse descer daquele cavalo e ir até Ikki, mas o duque, percebendo que seu belo criado acordara, apertou-o ainda mais forte entre os braços e segurou mais firmemente as rédeas, enquanto dizia no ouvido do loiro com sua voz áspera e ameaçadora: "Nem pense em fazer qualquer coisa". Hyoga tremeu diante daquilo e, sabendo não haver nada que pudesse fazer naquele momento, resignou-se, odiando sua fraqueza e impotência.

Todavia, quando Ikki despertou, o coração bateu-lhe mais forte e a simples visão do homem que amava, o simples contato de seus olhares deu-lhe forças para ser ousado. O resultado dessa rebeldia foi a bofetada recebida em cheio no rosto. Ficou zonzo e só não caiu do cavalo de Holdar porque o duque o segurava em seus braços.

A situação dos dois não era fácil. Ikki sabia o que lhe aguardava quando chegassem a Onel. Imaginava que seu fim se aproximava, mas a verdade é que pouco se importava com isso agora. Enquanto a carroça seguia lentamente, e os homens cavalgavam sem pressa, o moreno apenas olhava tristemente para Hyoga, nos braços do duque, indefeso, ferido. E imaginava que futuro terrível aguardava o loiro. Não se preocupava consigo; queria apenas poder fazer algo por Hyoga, protegê-lo desse destino horrível.

O viajante, por sua vez, também não se preocupava com si mesmo. Tinha em mente apenas o fato de que iriam querer castigar Ikki. Talvez, acabassem decidindo matá-lo. E isso não podia ocorrer; não! Ikki não merecia, ele já havia sofrido demais nessa vida! Ele não podia ter esse fim tão trágico! Vez ou outra, o rapaz loiro tentava voltar seus belos olhos celestiais para o moreno preso na jaula, mas sempre que Holdar percebia esse intento, usava o braço para colocar Hyoga em uma posição que o impedisse de estabelecer qualquer contato visual com Ikki.

Que triste situação a dos dois amantes... Tão perto e tão distantes! Tão próximos e impedidos de, ao menos, encontrarem seus olhares. Que destino cruel esse, que os separava e, parecendo rir de suas misérias, ainda os colocava em uma situação na qual, sabendo-se a tão pouca distância um do outro, desejavam intensamente se verem, mas eram impossibilitados disso. Em suas almas, necessitavam um do outro, da presença do outro, e isso poderia ser amenizado se ao menos pudessem ver um ao outro. Mas não lhes era permitido nem isso e sentiam-se ambos como o homem morto de sede que tem um copo d'água à sua frente, mas se vê incapacitado de alcançá-lo.

* * *

A noite era bonita e enluarada. Estava claro e a vista era boa. Podia-se enxergar facilmente muitas léguas da estrada de terra que seguiriam, indicando uma viagem tranquila.

Súbito, algo desconcentrou os cavalos. Flechas vinham da mata fechada, que beirava a estrada na qual seguiam, e caíam sobre os homens. Os cavalos se assustaram, os homens também. Criou-se uma confusão, em que os homens tentavam se proteger desse ataque, começando a correr, assustados. Tentaram, cada um a seu modo, fugir em seu cavalo para algum lugar e, em meio a essa desordem, cavalos trombavam uns nos outros, formando uma bagunça generalizada.

Racom correu até a carruagem em que estava Shun, visando protegê-lo. O duque Holdar, apavorado, foi o primeiro a tentar escapar sem ver para onde, o que fez com seu cavalo batesse de frente com outro, caindo ao chão. Desse modo, tanto o duque quanto Hyoga foram também ao solo, um de cada lado do animal caído. Hyoga, no mesmo instante, levou seus olhos desesperados para Ikki, que permanecia em sua jaula. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, apesar da grande distância que havia entre eles agora, Hyoga pôde ler nos olhos escuros do moreno que ele mandava que fugisse. Que aproveitasse o momento e se embrenhasse nas matas, escapando assim de Holdar. Mas com seus olhos claros, Hyoga pareceu responder que não poderia deixar Ikki. Entretanto, o moreno passou a olhar tão desesperadamente para Hyoga, como se implorasse que ele fosse logo, como se disso dependesse sua própria vida, que o loiro acabou acatando a ideia dele e, aproveitando-se daquela confusão, pôs-se a correr como nunca para longe dali. Ikki sorriu ao ver Hyoga se afastando, mas não sabia que o viajante apenas decidira ir porque pensava em encontrar um meio de resgatar o moreno.

Enquanto Racom tentava defender a carruagem de Shun das inúmeras flechas que não paravam de cair, enquanto os animais viam-se ainda bastante nervosos e a desordem não cessava, Muldovar olhou finalmente para o céu e, estreitando os olhos na direção daquelas flechas que caíam continuamente, percebeu enfim que havia algo de errado ali. O conde pareceu ver o que ninguém mais conseguia. Apenas quando Lasho se aproximou dele, esbaforido, pedindo ao seu mestre que se protegesse, é que o conde bufou e, fazendo um movimento com a mão, deu um fim àquela ilusão.

As flechas, o ataque... tudo não passara de uma ilusão.

Lasho ficou estarrecido. Nem ele mesmo tinha percebido isso. Era certo que, pegos de surpresa, sendo algo inesperado, não conseguira se concentrar o bastante para se dar conta disso. Até mesmo Muldovar se enganara inicialmente, achando que estavam mesmo sob algum forte ataque. Só depois entendera que alguém fizera aquela magia para confundi-los.

Assim que viu as flechas desaparecerem de repente e entendendo que aquilo era apenas uma ilusão, Racom correu até a carroça em que estava a jaula de Ikki, revoltado:

– Feiticeiro! O que pensava em conseguir com isso? Acreditava que conseguiria fugir se nos confundisse com essa ilusão? – bradou o general, furioso.

Ikki nada respondeu. Sentou-se em sua jaula, acomodando-se melhor, apoiando o corpo contra as grades, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, em um gesto de despeito. Parecia muito tranquilo e nada incomodado com as acusações de Racom. O general parecia estar prestes a perder o controle diante dessa atitude, mas então Muldovar pôs sua mão sobre o ombro do general:

– Não foi ele. – disse com sua voz impassível e os olhos fixos nas árvores que margeavam aquela estrada – A ilusão foi causada por alguém que se esconde na mata. – apontou com os olhos na direção da floresta.

– O senhor conde está certo. – acrescentou Tétion – Sinto uma força vinda de lá. Mas não me parece tão forte. Não a senti antes, porque não buscava por ela. Apenas agora, concentrando-me o bastante, consigo senti-la.

Nesse momento, o duque finalmente se dava conta de que Hyoga não estava ali. Olhou ao redor, zangado:

– Onde está Hyoga? Para onde ele foi? – falava extremamente nervoso.

– Deve ter aproveitado a confusão e fugido para a floresta. – respondeu Lasho, apontando para a mata fechada.

– E o que estamos esperando? Vamos atrás dele! Agora! – dizia o duque, gesticulando nervoso.

– Não é uma boa ideia. Não sabemos quem fez essa ilusão. E desconhecemos o que essa pessoa pode querer de nós... – ponderava o conde.

– Mas vocês acabaram de dizer que, seja lá quem for essa pessoa, ela não é tão forte quanto vocês! Tétion! Vá atrás dele! – ordenou Holdar, que se via fora de controle.

– Meu senhor, o conde Muldovar tem razão. Não sabemos quem fez isso, ou por quê. Pode ser uma armadilha. – Tétion respondeu com os olhos também buscando ver algo entre aquelas árvores sombrias.

– De fato. A pessoa causadora da ilusão é fraca, mas pode estar querendo nos atrair para algum lugar em que haja feiticeiros mais poderosos. Talvez Ikki tenha aliados... E não podemos correr o perigo de perder nosso prisioneiro. O bardo mágico deve ser encaminhado a Onel e nada deve nos tirar desse caminho. Essa é a prioridade. – sentenciou o conde.

– Mas... mas... – Holdar estava indignado. Não conseguia aceitar que perdia seu pertence outra vez. Não conseguia conceber a ideia de que perdia Hyoga novamente!

– Não se preocupe tanto, meu caro duque. – falou Muldovar, aproximando-se do duque, que continuava parado olhando frustrado na direção daquela mata, enquanto Racom organizava seus homens para seguirem caminho – Acha mesmo que o jovem Hyoga abandonará Ikki? Eu tenho certeza de que o tolo rapaz tentará salvá-lo... – destilou e, com um sorriso maldoso, foi se colocar ao lado de Racom para continuarem a viagem.

Holdar pensou um pouco e sorriu. Muldovar tinha razão. Mas preferiu reforçar a situação:

– Está ouvindo, Hyoga? – gritou o duque, tão alto que sua voz ressoou por todos os lados – O bardo mágico irá morrer! Chegaremos a Onel e ele será condenado à morte! Pode ter certeza disso! Você fugiu de mim, mas esse feiticeiro irá pagar pelo que fez!

E assim, mais confiante, o duque subiu em seu cavalo e se colocou junto dos outros para seguir o caminho, certo de que veria novamente o viajante. E, quando Hyoga aparecesse para resgatar o bardo mágico, ele estaria lá para aprisioná-lo e fazê-lo seu outra vez.

Ikki, percebendo esse intento em Holdar, pôde apenas olhar na direção da floresta. E, com olhos pesarosos, suspirou:

– Por favor, Hyoga... não venha atrás de mim...

* * *

Na floresta, estava mais escuro porque as árvores formavam um verdadeiro telhado de folhas que impedia a claridade da lua de iluminar o local. Mas Hyoga não se importava, corria como nunca, mesmo às cegas, temeroso de que houvesse alguém atrás dele. Correu com lágrimas nos olhos, com o coração apertado. E falava, repetia para si mesmo o tempo inteiro que voltaria para ir atrás de Ikki. Não o abandonaria. Ouvira o que o duque gritara e não permitiria que o matassem. Não sabia como, mas encontraria um jeito de salvá-lo. Não perderia o homem que amava pela segunda vez.

Correu assim não soube por quanto tempo. De repente, tropeçou em algo que poderia ser uma raiz ou uma pedra. Caiu violentamente no chão e só então pareceu sentir-se cansado. Sentia-se fraco e frustrado. Como salvar Ikki? O que ele poderia fazer? Não podia fraquejar agora, mas não conseguia enxergar uma solução...

– Ora essa... mas o que temos aqui? – uma voz, à sua frente, chamou-lhe a atenção.

Hyoga sobressaltou-se porque não imaginava que houvesse alguém ali. Mas então, ao levantar os olhos para encontrar a pessoa que estava em pé de frente para si, o loiro surpreendeu-se:

– Você? Mas...como...? – então o rapaz pensou por um segundo – Espere um pouco... As Flechas... O ataque... Aquilo foi você?

Como resposta, o viajante loiro recebeu da pessoa à sua frente apenas um aceno positivo de cabeça.

* * *

– Pronto. Aqui ele não nos causará problemas. – disse Muldovar, com um irritante sorriso de satisfação.

– Tem certeza de que essa cela conseguirá segurá-lo? – indagou Racom, olhando de forma hostil para o moreno que acabara de ser transportado para uma cela, que ficava no calabouço do castelo.

– Sim. Refiz o encanto, e Ikki ainda está fraco. Não corremos qualquer risco. – respondeu Muldovar.

– Muito bem. Vou regressar para os aposentos reais. A rainha Licahla está muito preocupada com o príncipe. E o rei Markash piorou depois de saber do ocorrido com seu filho... – suspirou – Por que esse desejo de destruição, feiticeiro? – Racom olhou zangado para Ikki – E por que atacar pessoas inocentes? O que o príncipe fez para você? Ele é doce e gentil, não merecia isso... – falou mostrando-se consternado.

Ikki não respondeu nada. Apenas encaminhou-se para o fundo de sua cela, sentando-se no chão, parecendo estar com a cabeça muito longe dali.

– Ele sequer se preocupa com o estado do jovem príncipe. O bardo mágico é egoísta, Racom. Não devemos tentar compreendê-lo; até porque, a vida dele sobre essa terra chegou ao fim. Fiquei muito satisfeito em ver como o rei Marskah, apesar de adoentado, ainda é firme e sabe comandar seu povo com mão de ferro. – Muldovar quase não podia omitir seu contentamento diante de tudo isso.

– Sim... – disse Racom, um pouco entristecido – Se o príncipe Shun estivesse consciente, ele seria contra isso. Ele nunca gostou de sentenças de morte...

– Mas ele não está. E por culpa dele. – Muldovar apontou para Ikki – A sentença de morte é cruel, mas há momentos em que não há outra coisa a se fazer. Veja meu lado, por exemplo. Eu sou a pessoa que mais sofre com o trágico final dessa história. Conheço Ikki desde quando ele era um bebê... e agora, devo assistir à sua execução. É terrível, mas compreendo que, por um bem maior, devemos sacrificar certos sentimentos. E não devemos nos sentir culpados, afinal ninguém o obrigou a trilhar esse caminho de trevas...

– É verdade. O senhor tem razão. – acedeu Racom – Descanse enquanto pode, feiticeiro. – dirigiu-se a Ikki – Sua execução ocorrerá em poucas horas. Já começam a preparar na praça a fogueira em que seu corpo deverá se consumir até a morte. – falou de forma fria.

– Vamos deixá-lo a sós. Ele tem muito sobre o que pensar e se arrepender. – disse o conde, encaminhando o general para saírem dali.

Com a saída de Muldovar e Racom, não ficou mais ninguém ali. Os soldados, apesar de saberem que a cela estava encantada, ainda tinham medo de ficar próximos do bardo mágico, de modo que os homens de Racom ficaram apenas na entrada do calabouço. Mas, próximo à cela em que Ikki se encontrava, não havia ninguém.

Sozinho com seus pensamentos, Ikki recostou a cabeça na parede fria de pedras e fechou os olhos. Não tinha medo de morrer. Nunca tivera. De certa forma, esperava por isso desde que seus pais faleceram. Na verdade, o único período em sua vida, desde que perdera seus pais, em que a vida lhe parecera boa, tinha sido quando vivera com Hyoga.

Abriu um sorriso. Lembrou-se dos bons momentos vividos ao lado dele. E sentia-se agradecido por, ao menos, saber que nada daquilo foi mentira. Os sentimentos foram reais. O amor que tiveram tinha sido real.

Estava realmente grato por poder morrer sabendo que tinha amado e sido amado de volta. Para ele mesmo, não havia necessidade de mais nada.

Contudo, apenas uma coisa o incomodava. Não saber se Hyoga ficaria bem.

Abriu os belos olhos escuros como a noite. O sorriso se desfez e ficou com a expressão mais séria e os olhos perdidos no vazio.

– Interessante... É só eu chegar e o sorriso desaparece do seu rosto. – falou uma voz, com uma ironia brincalhona.

Ikki arregalou os olhos. Essa voz! Essa voz... não podia ser!

Incorporou-se e olhou para os lados. Não via ninguém. Olhou para frente, por entre as grossas grades de sua cela. Não havia ninguém ali. Estava ficando louco, afinal?

– Feche os olhos, Ikki. – a voz pediu, ternamente.

O moreno atendeu, sem se importar com mais nada. O que aquela voz lhe pedisse, faria sem pestanejar.

– Pode abrir agora. – falou a voz, no mesmo tom suave.

Ikki abriu os olhos devagar, como se de alguma forma ansiasse e ao mesmo tempo tivesse medo do que poderia ver. Ou do que poderia não ver, não sabia ao certo. Mas o fato é que, tão logo seus olhos se abriram, a figura que viu diante de si arrancou-lhe o mais belo sorriso do mundo. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu até as grades de sua cela, para tomar, como podia, Hyoga em seus braços.

– Hyoga! Como... como conseguiu chegar aqui? – perguntou enquanto passava afoitamente seus braços fortes pelas grades, levando suas mãos ao rosto do loiro, acariciando-o apaixonadamente, como se desejasse certificar-se de que ele era real – De onde você veio? – olhava para todo ele, assegurando-se de que o loiro estava mesmo ali – Você não deveria ter vindo! – falava, mas não conseguia passar toda a convicção que gostaria em sua voz. E deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos dourados, sentindo toda a saudade transbordar de seu coração de uma única vez.

– Eu tive uma certa ajuda... – o loiro, que sorria imensamente, deixava-se acariciar, gostando de sentir o toque de Ikki em sua pele. Havia tanto tempo, mas lembrava-se exatamente desse toque... da sensação do calor do moreno em seu corpo...

– Ajuda? De quem? – Ikki perguntou, mas sem soltar o viajante nem por um instante.

Hyoga então olhou para trás e, em um piscar de olhos, a figura de Esmeralda surgiu à sua frente.

– Esmeralda? Como você... o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ikki pareceu extremamente confuso agora.

– Vim ajudar Hyoga a ver você. – a jovem respondeu sorrindo – Sabe, depois do nosso último encontro, em que você se revelou um poderoso feiticeiro, eu fiquei preocupada com o que poderia lhe acontecer. O rei Markash achou que você seria uma ameaça e mandou que o capturassem. Aliás, para piorar a situação, você tinha que se transformar nesse bardo mágico cruel e inimigo de todos, não é? – falou a moça, em tom de galhofa – Estou brincando, Ikki. Eu sempre soube que você não era o terrível feiticeiro de que todos falavam. Mas temia por você, porque sabia que estava sendo literalmente caçado. E... não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Por isso, encontrei um meio de tentar ajudá-lo...

– Esmeralda vem treinando feitiços e encantos nesses últimos cinco anos, Ikki. – Hyoga complementou, passando seus dedos delicadamente pela face do moreno – Ela achava que isso a ajudaria a encontrar você.

– Você? Estudando feitiçaria, Esmeralda? Mas...

– Eu só tive acesso ao Livro Branco, que é dos mais simples, Ikki. Nem de longe consigo me aproximar do seu nível de poder. Os encantos que sei fazer são inofensivos e servem muito mais para defesa que ataque. Consigo apenas fazer certos truques, como algumas ilusões...

– As flechas! Aquilo foi obra sua? – Ikki mostrava-se admirado.

– Foi, sim. – respondeu a moça, com um risinho nervoso – Até que não ficou tão ruim. Deu para enganar de leve. – suspirou, um pouco chateada – Eu esperava que essa ilusão confundisse os homens e agitasse os cavalos. Esperava que, com a desordem instaurada, sua carroça virasse e, com a queda, sua jaula se quebrasse e você conseguisse fugir.

– Esmeralda vem seguindo os homens de Racom há algum tempo. Ela esperava assim encontrá-lo, ajudá-lo... Mas você era sempre muito rápido e ela nunca conseguia falar com você. – disse Hyoga.

– Você estava sempre com os homens de Racom? Mas eu nunca a vi com eles...

– Não viu porque eu estava usando outro truque que aprendi no Livro Branco. Como ficar invisível. – sorriu marota – E, dessa última vez, vi quando eles capturaram você, mas não pude fazer nada no momento. Eu vi como seu padrinho era forte. E havia aquele outro feiticeiro... o tal Tétion. O poder deles era muito superior ao meu. Precisei encontrar uma outra forma de ajudá-lo. Por isso, quando a caravana seguia perto daquela floresta, encontrei o momento ideal. Foi quando criei aquela ilusão. Meu plano quase deu certo... Bem, ao menos, consegui libertar Hyoga.

Finalmente, Ikki se deu conta de algo. Como Hyoga e Esmeralda se conheceram?

– Você me disse que o amava, Ikki. – prosseguiu a moça, como se houvesse lidos seus pensamentos – Eu sabia o nome dele. Só precisei ligar o nome à pessoa, o que aconteceu quando eu acompanhei vocês, invisível, pela estrada... Enquanto não encontrava uma solução para salvá-lo, fiquei observando você, Ikki. E eu vi como olhava para ele... – Esmeralda não terminou essa frase, porque era desnecessário. O modo como Ikki dirigia seu olhar para Hyoga era único. Ele jamais olhara para outra pessoa dessa maneira. O amor que se derramava daqueles olhos escuros tornavam óbvio o sentimento dele pelo rapaz loiro – Enfim... foi fácil deduzir que ele era o Hyoga. – finalizou a jovem.

Ikki sorriu para a amiga, agradecido por ela compreender tanto sem que ele tivesse de se explicar. E então, voltou a fitar os olhos claros de Hyoga:

– Eu fico feliz de ver você. – passou os dedos suavemente pela face nívea, com muito cuidado, como se achasse que poderia feri-lo com suas mãos – Dessa forma, eu posso me despedir da minha vida sentindo-me em paz.

– Você não vai se despedir da vida, Ikki. Nós viemos aqui para salvar você. – Hyoga falou mais sério, demonstrando não gostar daquele comentário do moreno.

– Veio aqui só para isso? – perguntou Ikki, com um charmoso sorriso de canto.

– Na verdade, vim resgatar a minha mãe. Mas encontrei um tempinho para vir atrás de você. – retrucou o loiro, brincando e arrancando um riso de leve do outro – Falando sério, Ikki... eu e a Esmeralda vamos tirar você daqui. Estamos pensando em combinar nossos poderes para fazer algo...

– "Nossos" poderes? Como assim? – Ikki franziu o cenho – Você também andou praticando feitiçaria, Hyoga?

– Não, na verdade... – o loiro percebeu que havia tanto a ser dito entre eles... tantas confusões e mal-entendidos que teriam de ser explicados... mas agora não havia tanto tempo – Ikki, quando você me salvou naquele lago... você acabou me passando parte de sua energia vital. E, com ela, você transferiu para mim o seu poder de manipular o frio.

O moreno assumiu um ar pensativo. Então, naquela noite do lago congelado... tinha conseguido salvar Hyoga? Sorriu aliviado, por saber que seus esforços não tinham sido em vão. E, pensando sobre o que o loiro falava, a respeito da transferência de poder... fazia sentido. Ikki nunca tinha entendido porque perdera esse controle sobre as baixas temperaturas. Agora compreendia.

– Mas eu nunca soube usar esse poder apropriadamente. Eu quis aprender, para poder resgatar minha mãe das mãos do conde Muldovar, mas quando tentei fazer isso, acabei caindo nas garras do duque Holdar... – disse em um fio de voz.

– De qualquer modo... – continuou a jovem, vendo que aquele assunto era doloroso para Hyoga – Nós dois podemos tentar combinar nossos poderes. Hyoga não sabe manipular a força que tem, mas pude constatar que não é pouca. E eu conheço algumas técnicas... enfim, acho que pode ser o suficiente para libertarmos você, Ikki.

O moreno sorriu para os dois, que olhavam esperançosos para ele. Então suspirou profundamente:

– Não será possível. Essa cela está encantada por um poderoso feitiço. Não há como eu sair daqui.

– Mas podemos tentar... – replicou a garota.

– Não, Esmeralda. Além disso, você mesma disse que seus estudos sobre feitiçaria são mais voltados para defesa que ataque. E aqui não é o momento nem o local de ficarem tentando algo do tipo. Acabarão chamando a atenção e os guardas virão atrás de vocês. Não; é muito perigoso. Vocês têm que partir. – Ikki falou com calma, mas firmemente.

– Ikki. – Hyoga olhou sério para o rapaz moreno – Eu não vou sair daqui sem você.

– Vai, sim. – o moreno abriu um carinhoso sorriso para ele – Porque você tem que ir atrás de sua mãe, lembra? – completou com ternura.

– Eu sei disso, mas... – Hyoga tinha sua voz magoada. Seu coração estava dilacerado – Não, Ikki. – sacudiu a cabeça veementemente – Eu... Eu estou dizendo... Eu não posso. Não vou deixar você. – a voz do loiro começava a fraquejar.

Súbito, Esmeralda ouviu um barulho que a deixou alerta:

– Acho que está vindo alguém. – disse preocupada – Vou lá verificar. – e saiu, deixando os dois a sós.

– Ikki... – Hyoga encarou os olhos escuros do moreno com uma enorme tristeza estampada neles – Não me peça para deixar você. Não posso lhe dar as costas. Não de novo...

– De novo...? Como assim?

– Há cinco anos... quando consegui fugir do castelo em que Muldovar me mantinha preso... eu fui atrás de você. E o encontrei em uma taverna... cantando para a Esmeralda... – falou Hyoga, baixando o rosto.

– Em uma taverna? Cantando para ela? – Ikki estreitou os olhos e então pareceu se recordar – Não, Hyoga... céus, você entendeu tudo errado... – o moreno levou as duas mãos ao rosto do loiro, erguendo-o cuidadosamente para que seus olhares pudessem se encontrar – Eu não estava cantando para ela. Aquilo era um jogo... uma trivialidade. Apesar de que eu devo reconhecer que coloquei muito sentimento naquela canção. – abriu um belo sorriso – De certa forma... eu cantava para você.

Ouvir aquilo fez com que o viajante sentisse um peso desaparecer de seu peito; um peso que nem sabia que ainda carregava:

– Você canta de forma tão envolvente... – retribuiu o sorriso – Se eu já não estivesse completamente apaixonado por você, teria caído de amores ali, naquela hora.

– Quer dizer que você era apaixonado por mim? – sorriu singelo.

– E poderia ser diferente, Ikki? – o loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos azulados e revoltos, deslizando-os até a nuca, carinhosamente – Eu vou ser sempre perdidamente apaixonado por você...

Os dois não precisaram dizer mais nada. Aproximaram os rostos, lentamente, seguindo uma trajetória que lhes parecia já tão conhecida. Os lábios entreabertos se atraíam e logo se completavam, como duas peças feitas para um encaixe perfeito. As mãos, desejosas de tocar o outro, sentir o outro, deslizavam pela face e cabelos, puxavam mais pela nuca, aprofundando um beijo tão apaixonado quanto sofrido.

– Hyoga, eu senti tanto a sua falta... – sussurrou o moreno, após separar os lábios e finalizando aquele beijo que misturava tanta angústia ao amor que dera sentido à sua vida.

– Eu também, Ikki... – Hyoga abraçou-se ao moreno, o quanto conseguiu, uma vez que as grades da cela impediam que estivessem completamente juntos.

Permaneceram assim por um tempo, apenas abraçados, sem dizer mais nada. Mas então, quebrando aquele confortável silêncio que se instalara entre eles, Ikki afastou-se um pouco, desfazendo o abraço:

– Agora, você precisa ir, Hyoga.

– Não! – o loiro disse, com certo desespero – Já disse que não vou deixar você aqui!

– Hyoga, por favor... não vamos discutir... Você tem que ir e sabe disso. Sua mãe precisa de você. Vá agora; aproveite que ninguém sabe que está aqui.

– Não, Ikki... Eu não vou... Eu não posso… - Hyoga baixou o rosto, apoiando-se nas grades da cela.

– Ei... – Ikki falou com brandura – Olha para mim. – e levou a mão ao queixo do loiro, para que ele o encarasse, mas o loiro recusava-se a erguer a face – Vai ficar tudo bem. Não vê como estou sorrindo? Você fez isso. Você me fez feliz, Hyoga. Eu não poderia pedir mais nada da vida. Descobri que você me ama e isso... Isso me basta.

– Não, Ikki... isso não basta... – a voz de Hyoga era dolorosa.

– Hyoga, olhe para mim. – Ikki continuava pedindo, porque o loiro mantinha a cabeça baixa – Eu estou bem. Não há porque ficar triste. Não está vendo? Olha, eu não estou chorando. Sabe por quê? Porque você me deu tantos motivos para sorrir que não consigo mais chorar. Aliás, não tenho por que chorar. Está vendo só? – Ikki tentava soar alegre – Não percebe como estou bem? E é por sua causa, sabia? Hyoga, por favor... não faça assim. Olhe para mim.

– Eu não quero que você se vá, Ikki... Eu preciso de você... – Hyoga falava com a voz entrecortada e ainda mantendo o rosto voltado para baixo.

– Hyoga, eu vou estar sempre com você. Eu prometo. Prometo que estarei com você a cada passo que você der, todos os dias, até o fim da sua vida. – a voz de Ikki nunca soou tão serena – Está me ouvindo? Eu não vou abandoná-lo. Eu só não vou estar aqui como você me vê agora... mas continuarei ao seu lado para sempre. Vou permanecer com você para sempre. – acarinhava com doçura os cabelos loiros, uma vez que Hyoga continuava se recusando a levantar o rosto – E prometo que não vou chorar, porque não há motivos para isso... Prometo que estarei bem se você me prometer que fará o possível para ficar bem também. Prometa-me que vai ser feliz, Hyoga... – levou a mão direita uma vez mais ao queixo alvo do belo viajante, buscando levantá-lo – Ei... Pode me prometer isso? – perguntava com a voz terna.

Finalmente, o loiro levantou o rosto. A face pálida estava completamente banhada pelas lágrimas. O rosto de Hyoga era de um sofrimento visível e palpável, e foi fácil perceber que ele teve de se esforçar imensamente a fim de conseguir um sorriso para Ikki.

O moreno sentiu um nó na garganta diante daquilo. Não havia nada que lhe machucasse mais profundamente que ver Hyoga sofrendo. E então, toda a força que tentava mostrar ao loiro dissolveu-se nas lágrimas quentes que enxergava naquele rosto que tanto amava. Por isso, sem que pudesse se conter, uma pura e cristalina lágrima escorreu também pelo seu rosto.

– Está descumprindo sua promessa... – falou o loiro, com um sorriso triste, levando um dedo para colher a lágrima que brotara daqueles olhos escuros como o mar.

Ikki suspirou. Olhou de forma serena para o rosto de Hyoga, como se desejasse memorizar, ainda mais, cada nuance daquela face. Depois, deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, com tal carinho, que parecia despedir-se deles. Então, seus olhos encontraram os olhos claros de Hyoga e, sem que planejasse, as palavras foram deixando seus lábios espontaneamente, na forma de uma doce e triste canção:

**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?**

**Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry**

_É esse o momento em que eu olho nos seus olhos?_

_Perdoe minha promessa quebrada de que você nunca me veria chorar_

Os olhos claros como o céu mais azul brilharam com fulgor e Hyoga rapidamente sentiu como o coração, tão machucado, batia momentaneamente mais feliz. Ikki estava cantando... estava cantando para ele. Seus olhos abriram-se mais, como se buscassem beber daquelas palavras que pareciam vir para inundar seu coração, árido como estava, da água mais pura e revitalizante que poderia existir.

**And everything it will surely change even if I**

**Tell you I won't go away today**

_E tudo certamente irá mudar mesmo que eu_

_Diga que não irei embora hoje_

– Não, Ikki… se você estiver comigo... as coisas poderão voltar a ser como antes... – Hyoga segurou a mão do moreno contra sua face, impedindo que o moreno abandonasse seu rosto. O loiro então apoiou seu rosto na palma daquela mão, sentindo o calor que emanava dela, com os olhos fechados, como se assim pudesse intensificar aquela sensação.

**Will you think that you're all alone**

**When no one's there to hold your hand?**

_Você pensará que está totalmente sozinho_

_Quando não houver ninguém para segurar a sua mão?_

– Eu vou estar sozinho, sim... Se você não estiver comigo, eu vou estar sozinho. – Hyoga segurava a mão de Ikki contra seu rosto com força, mantendo-a presa ali com suas duas mãos – Por favor, Ikki… por favor… não me deixe... – as lágrimas escorriam em maior quantidade e banhavam também a mão do moreno, que permanecia junto à face de Hyoga.

**When all you know seems so far away**

**And everything is temporary, rest your head**

**I'm permanent**

_Quando tudo que você conhece parece estar tão distante_

_E tudo é temporário, fique tranquilo_

_Eu sou permanente_

Essas palavras feriram ainda mais o viajante loiro. Sim, ele sabia disso muito bem. Ikki seria permanente em sua vida. Jamais seria capaz de esquecê-lo. Mas não o queria como apenas uma lembrança querida para carregar através de sua vida. Não, precisava de muito mais que isso. Precisava de Ikki por inteiro.

De repente, o momento entre eles se desfez. Esmeralda apareceu apressada:

– Há uma movimentação intensa de soldados lá fora! Acho que estão vindo buscar o Ikki!

– Já? Mas... – o loiro pareceu perdido, como se tivesse de acordar de um sonho, mas se recusasse a isso.

– Vá agora, Hyoga! Agora! – Ikki recolheu sua mão, afastando-a do rosto do loiro abruptamente e viu como Hyoga o olhou desconsolado por isso.

Esmeralda foi rápida e tomou o loiro pela mão, puxando-o para a saída daquele calabouço:

– Não se preocupe, Hyoga. – falava a jovem, enquanto basicamente arrastava o belo viajante, que fugia sem conseguir deixar de olhar para trás – Vamos encontrar uma forma de salvá-lo. Eu ainda não me dei por vencida! – dito isso, fez o feitiço para que ambos ficassem invisíveis e pudessem sair de lá sem serem vistos.

Enquanto isso, sozinho em sua cela, Ikki permaneceu olhando na direção em que os dois saíram. A angústia em seu peito cresceu. Não mentira ao loiro. Realmente, não tinha medo de morrer. Mas temia por ele. Temia pela vida que Hyoga levaria. Como gostaria de poder fazer algo para impedir que ele sofresse…

**I know he's living in hell every single day**

**And so I ask, oh God, is there some way for me to take his place?**

**And when they say it's so touch and go**

**I wish I could make it go away, but still you say**

_Eu sei que ele vive o inferno a cada dia_

_E por isso eu pergunto, oh Deus, há alguma forma de eu tomar o lugar dele?_

_E quando dizem que é algo passageiro_

_Eu gostaria de poder fazer com que isso fosse embora, mas você ainda diz_

**Will you think that you're all alone**

**When no one's there to hold your hand?**

**When all you know seems so far away**

**And everything is temporary, rest your head**

**I'm permanent**

_Você pensará que está totalmente sozinho_

_Quando não houver ninguém para segurar a sua mão?_

_Quando tudo que você conhece parece estar tão distante_

_E tudo é temporário, fique tranquilo_

_Eu sou permanente_

O moreno cantou, na solidão de sua cela, de modo que fizesse explodir toda sua dor, toda sua angústia, todo seu desespero, toda sua saudade naquelas palavras. Assim, após sentir algum alívio com essa catarse que a música lhe ajudava a realizar, sentou-se no chão, como se essa explosão de sentimentos lhe houvessem exaurido. Olhou então pela minúscula janela gradeada de sua cela, da qual se podia ver um pequeno pedaço do céu estrelado:

**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?**

**Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry.**

_É esse o momento em que eu olho nos seus olhos?_

_Perdoe a minha promessa de que você nunca me veria chorar._

E, cansado como há muito tempo não se sentia de fato, mergulhou a cabeça entre os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos e chorou. As lágrimas eram abundantes; talvez por serem as últimas de uma vida repleta de sofrimentos e plena de um amor que deixava muitas promessas...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** _A música que aparece aqui chama-se "Permanent", do David Cook._


	18. A força do ódio e o poder do amor

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 18**

O amanhecer se aproximava. A fogueira em que o bardo mágico seria executado estava quase pronta. Apesar de estar ainda bastante escuro, várias pessoas já estavam no local, espreitando. Muitos nunca haviam visto o tão poderoso feiticeiro e a curiosidade era geral. Fora isso, assistir à morte de uma grande ameaça era algo que parecia interessante. Várias pessoas queriam estar presentes, imaginando que presenciariam um enorme espetáculo. Alguns alegavam que, assim que o bardo mágico perdesse a vida, o dia raiaria em todo seu esplendor. Seria, de fato, um belo espetáculo. Ao menos, era pelo que muitos ansiavam.

Em frente à enorme fogueira que vinha sendo preparada, havia um palanque de honra, devidamente ornamentado e posicionado de forma a ter a melhor visão da execução. Sobre o palanque, apenas três elegantes cadeiras. A família real não tinha interesse em assistir de perto o que aconteceria, haja vista que o rei Markash estava muito adoentado e o príncipe Shun continuava inconsciente. A rainha Licahla, por sua vez, não tinha o mínimo interesse em ver a morte de um homem, qualquer que fosse ele. Preferia estar com seus entes queridos, ainda mais quando eles tanto precisavam dela.

Entretanto, mal sabia a rainha que estava tão perto de perder, dessa vez, de verdade, seu primeiro filho. Se a pobre mulher soubesse que uma palavra sua seria o bastante para salvar sua criança, que agora era já um homem feito... Se ela soubesse que a vida lhe dava uma segunda chance; uma chance de enfim encontrar-se com aquele que sempre povoara seus sonhos de mãe, aquele por quem tantas lágrimas havia derramado, aquele que seu sofrido coração materno jamais fora capaz de esquecer...

Se Licahla soubesse disso, a vida de Ikki seria salva. E todos os planos de Muldovar estariam perdidos. Por isso mesmo, o vizir-real não quis dar chance ao acaso. A rainha nunca gostou de assistir a esse tipo de execução, mas até mesmo ela tinha sentido alguma curiosidade e, por um instante, desejou ver quem era o tal bardo mágico. O conde precisou usar de toda a sua lábia para dissuadi-la de visitar o poderoso feiticeiro em sua cela, antes do momento de ser levado à fogueira. Disse que não lhe faria bem, que o bardo era um homem mau e cruel, perverso e responsável pela quase morte do príncipe Shun. Insistiu à boa mulher que ela se preservasse de tão desagradável encontro e que ele tomaria todas as providências cabíveis para que tudo ocorresse da melhor forma. Assim, conseguiu evitar um encontro entre os dois, pois até o conde Muldovar sabia do poder de um laço entre mãe e filho. E o homem temia que, se Licahla olhasse nos olhos de Ikki, ela o reconhecesse, ou, no mínimo, se apiedasse dele.

Após certificar-se de que a rainha permaneceria no castelo durante a execução, cuidando do rei e do príncipe, Muldovar seguiu para a praça central onde a fogueira era montada. Junto do duque Holdar e do feiticeiro Tétion, ocupou as cadeiras de honra sobre o palanque.

Lasho permanecia em pé, logo atrás da cadeira de seu senhor. E Racom, montado em seu garboso cavalo, permanecia parado, em frente ao palanque e com os olhos fixos na fogueira sendo preparada. O general tinha um semblante triste. Por um lado, ainda sentia raiva do ocorrido com o jovem príncipe, que ainda não tinha conseguido se recuperar e parecia piorar cada vez mais, desde que fora trazido da casa de Holdar. Por outro lado, Racom não conseguia esquecer-se da imagem que sempre tivera de Ikki. Um homem triste e tão solitário... e que agora, amargaria um trágico final. Mas então, suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. Eram ordens. Devia segui-las e não questioná-las. Voltou a olhar para o local, com olhos vigilantes, pois estava encarregado de não deixar que qualquer coisa desse errado durante a execução do bardo mágico.

Finalmente, o momento que todos esperavam chegou. A guarda real vinha trazendo o prisioneiro preso dentro de uma jaula já encantada por Muldovar. A região em que a fogueira se encontrava também estava sob encantamento do vizir-real, que não mais precisava esconder seus poderes e, agora, era visto como uma espécie de herói, junto a Holdar e Tétion, pois tinha sido graças a eles que Ikki fora neutralizado.

A multidão foi abrindo caminho enquanto a carruagem que trazia a jaula encantada seguia. Todos os olhares curiosos dirigiam-se ao homem que vinha ajoelhado, com as mãos amarradas pelos pulsos. Ele não olhava para ninguém, estava cabisbaixo e com um semblante sereno, apesar de triste.

Talvez, por conta disso, as pessoas não conseguiram sentir tamanho ódio, como se esperava que ocorresse. Na verdade, ouviram-se muitas vozes surpresas, que exclamavam: "Então ele é o bardo mágico? Mas não parece tão perigoso assim..." ou "Mas é tão jovem... tem a idade do meu filho..."

Por tudo isso, assim que a carruagem parou em frente à fogueira, Muldovar levantou-se e, enquanto Ikki era levado para ser amarrado ao enorme tronco, o conde falou, em voz alta para ser devidamente ouvido por todos:

– Não se deixem enganar, meus caros! O bardo mágico busca alcançar a piedade e compaixão de todos, pois pensa que poderá, dessa forma, escapar da morte! Entretanto, tão logo ele conseguisse fugir de seu castigo certo, esse terrível feiticeiro se revelaria! Suas verdadeiras feições são cruéis! Ele tem um olhar amedrontador e assassino, um sorriso maldoso e que pouco caso faz das almas boas! Suas mãos são sujas de sangue, sendo culpado inclusive da morte de seus próprios pais!

Nesse momento, Ikki elevou o rosto e olhou para seu padrinho. Seus olhos não transmitiam raiva, apenas tristeza por recordar-se desse evento que tanta dor ainda lhe causava. Racom, por sua vez, voltou olhos interrogativos para Muldovar. Para que isso? O general não compreendia a necessidade de maltratar um homem já tão ferido. Ele sempre partilhara da visão do príncipe Shun e não julgava humano o tratamento que certos prisioneiros recebiam. Agora não era diferente, especialmente porque sabia que o conde estava muito errado no que dizia. Desde que começara a perseguir Ikki, estranhara vê-lo com tanta raiva do mundo. Quando criança, seus encontros com ele deixaram gravadas em sua mente a visão de um homem sofrido e amargo, que vivia em uma cabana afastado de todos, mas não tão cheio de ódio. O ódio, pelo que pudera averiguar, fora consequência da perda de um grande amor, que ele concretizava na figura de um pardal.

Contudo, agora... vendo o homem que era amarrado ao tronco, momentos antes de sua execução... olhando bem para seu semblante... parecia voltar a enxergar ali o homem de que se recordava. Parecia que enfim reconhecia, na pessoa à sua frente, apenas o homem que um dia conheceu... apenas Ikki, e não mais o bardo mágico. Por conta desse fato, enervou-se com os comentários de Muldovar. Afinal, o que ele dizia era uma grande mentira. Enquanto o vizir-real queria fazer as pessoas acreditarem que essa não era sua verdadeira expressão, Racom sabia que aquele era o verdadeiro rosto de Ikki. O rosto de alguém triste e sofrido, à espera de um amor que jamais regressou. Eram as feições entristecidas de uma pessoa com quem a vida, decididamente, não tinha sido boa e que, possivelmente, por estar perdido e não ter quem lhe apoiasse, acabou trilhando o caminho da escuridão.

Ikki estava agora já amarrado ao enorme tronco de madeira, enquanto muitos outros troncos e gravetos secos eram jogados aos seus pés. O belo moreno não olhava mais para seu padrinho; na verdade, ele evitava o olhar dos homens que pareciam regozijar-se de estarem ali, podendo assistir à sua execução de camarote. É como se a última imagem que o moreno não desejasse ver fossem esses homens; é como se nesses que pareciam ser seus últimos momentos, ele preferisse olhar para dentro de si mesmo e reviver suas últimas recordações de momentos passados ao lado de Hyoga.

Contudo, Holdar, parecendo perceber isso, ou simplesmente porque para o duque fosse inadmissível que o bardo mágico permanecesse tão tranquilo durante sua execução, decidiu que teria de fazer algo a respeito, porque desejava que Ikki demonstrasse dor, angústia e sofrimento de forma mais dolorosa, marcante.

Por isso, o duque, que estava sentado ao lado de Muldovar, tratou de logo perguntar se a fogueira estava realmente envolta pelo feitiço do conde, que impediria o poderoso bardo mágico de manifestar seu poder. Tendo a afirmativa do vizir real de que Ikki nada poderia fazer, de que naquele momento ele era como uma pessoa qualquer prestes a ser executada, Holdar levantou-se de seu lugar, desceu do palanque e dirigiu-se até onde estava a fogueira, aproximando-se ao máximo do moreno, que mantinha sua cabeça baixa, evitando ver a multidão e permanecendo assim à parte de todo aquele espetáculo do qual ele era peça central.

– Bardo Mágico! – gritou Holdar, buscando chamar sua atenção – Olhe para mim! – bradava o homem, de forma imperativa, mas sem ser atendido. Ikki não parecia sequer ouvi-lo. Isso irritava o duque ainda mais. – Bardo Mágico! Estou falando com você! O que foi? Não quer me encarar? Está assustado? Está amedrontado? Sabe que vai morrer e por isso está agora cabisbaixo, feiticeiro da noite? Acha que, se acaso mantiver-se humilde nesse momento, poderá ser perdoado? É isso? Pensa que conseguirá livrar-se da morte certa? Pois está enganado! Nada que fizer ou disser poderá livrá-lo da dor de uma morte lenta e cruel! – o homem parecia enervar-se mais a cada palavra proferida, ao contrário de Ikki, que parecia manter-se completamente alheio a todas aquelas palavras. – Tem ideia de como irá sofrer? Imagina quão doloroso deverá ser sentir seu corpo sendo consumido pelas labaredas desse fogo que há de queimar-lhe até a alma? Pense em como deve ser sentir sua carne queimando lentamente e você agonizando, gritando desesperado para que tenham piedade de você e que o matem de uma vez, para não ter de morrer aos poucos, inalando a fumaça que irá preenchendo seus pulmões, impedindo-o de respirar, fazendo arder e ferir seus olhos de modo insuportável! – Holdar provocava, gritava enfurecido, tentava a todo custo desestabilizar o moreno e, quanto mais este permanecia inabalável a tudo que ele dizia, mais o duque buscava insistir em meios de fazê-lo demonstrar algum desespero, pois, sádico como era, ele precisava que Ikki sofresse. Mesmo em tão pouco tempo, já havia conseguido nutrir um imenso ódio pelo bardo mágico. Isso se devia um pouco pelo prejuízo em seus negócios, cuja causa havia sido a existência do tal feiticeiro, mas o motivo que o fazia odiá-lo agora com todas as forças era o simples fato de Ikki ser aquele que Hyoga amava.

O duque Holdar não amava Hyoga, mas tinha um sentimento obsessivo de posse em relação ao loiro e odiava que qualquer coisa ou pessoa tirasse do loiro a atenção que, segundo o duque, deveria pertencer apenas a ele. Saber, portanto, que Hyoga amava o bardo; tendo visto os olhares que seu pertence, como gostava de chamar o viajante, lançou a esse homem, tudo isso foi o bastante para o duque criar um ódio mortal contra Ikki. Afinal, ele tinha compreendido que, todas as vezes, nesses cinco anos, em que o belo loiro manteve um olhar melancólico e distante, havia sido porque Hyoga estivera pensando em Ikki. E isso incendiava o duque de uma raiva sem tamanho.

Esses pensamentos acabaram levando Holdar a uma linha de pensamento que o fez concluir algo com que não tinha atinado até então, dando-se conta de uma coisa que agora parecia-lhe bastante óbvia. Hyoga amava Ikki. Portanto, havia uma provável chance de o bardo mágico retribuir esse amor. Assim sendo, se ele tanto queria atingir o feiticeiro da noite, para que ele sofresse, o caminho era simples...

– Finge que não me escuta? Pois muito bem! Vejamos se realmente não me ouve, bardo mágico. – sorriu maldoso, saboreando antecipadamente o triunfo que imaginava alcançar agora, com as palavras que se preparava para proferir. - Sabe quem eu capturei, há algumas horas, vindo aqui em uma tentativa insana de salvar sua vida miserável? – no mesmo instante, Ikki levantou o rosto e seus olhos escuros, interrogativos, pareciam mais despertos que nunca. Isso encheu o duque de satisfação; havia acertado em cheio. – Exatamente. Hyoga foi capturado há pouco e é agora meu prisioneiro, como tem sido há cinco e anos e como continuará a ser até que eu me enjoe de sua presença e o condene à morte, é claro. – um sorriso cruel demonstrava o quanto esse homem parecia deliciar-se com essas palavras. – Afinal, não gosto que outras pessoas toquem meus pertences, nem mesmo quando não me interesso mais por eles. Por isso, é preferível matá-los a deixá-los livres. – ria envaidecido de suas próprias palavras. - De todo modo, Hyoga está em minhas mãos de novo, está me ouvindo, maldito bardo? E ele vai pagar por ter me afrontado! Assim que você morrer, eu o farei sofrer miseravelmente a cada dia que resta de sua vida!

Nesse instante, Ikki deixou de encarar o duque para olhar ao redor, pela primeira vez. Nitidamente, ele buscava algo ou alguém. Depois de investigar minuciosamente os arredores, deixando a todos um tanto confusos, por não saberem o que ele buscava, o moreno sorriu de canto, sacudindo a cabeça. Esse sorriso enfureceu Holdar, que não esperava por essa reação:

– Do que ri, bardo? Acha graça no que acabo de dizer?

– Acho. – pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, Ikki pronunciava uma palavra. – Está tão desesperado assim? Precisa tanto ver dor e angústia em meu rosto? – o poderoso feiticeiro perguntava com um sorriso algo triste. – Você não aprisionou Hyoga. Ele não está em seu poder.

– Como ousa? Está questionando o que acabo de dizer?

– Eu não estou questionando. Estou afirmando que você não está com Hyoga. – o duque ia já falar algo mais, mas foi impedido por Ikki, que prosseguiu no que dizia: - Se tivesse realmente aprisionado Hyoga, você faria questão de trazê-lo para me ver morrer. Você certamente gostaria que ele estivesse aqui, na primeira fila, para me ver sendo executado. Porém, não o vejo por aqui. – olhou uma outra vez ao redor e voltou a encarar o duque. – Logo, só posso concluir que está mentindo. Mas eu não sou facilmente enganado, Holdar. – lançou um olhar mais sério para Muldovar. – Ao menos, não mais.

O duque cerrou o punho, com força. Bufou, zangado, e deu mais um passo à frente, como se buscasse assim intimidar aquele homem que parecia não dar a mínima importância a ele. No entanto, sentiu uma mão firme sobre seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu Racom, com uma expressão repreensiva:

– É melhor voltar para seu lugar agora, senhor duque. A execução vai se iniciar e, por motivos de segurança, é preciso que se distancie. – em verdade, a execução não começaria nesse exato instante, mas Racom já estava perto de perder as estribeiras. Não estava gostando nem um pouco do que o duque fazia e tentava dar um pouco de dignidade aos últimos momentos do bardo mágico.

Ikki pareceu perceber isso. Enquanto o duque se retirava, o general olhou para o feiticeiro e o moreno sorriu levemente para ele. E, em seus olhos escuros, Racom poderia jurar que ele parecia pedir-lhe desculpas por tudo...

Depois disso, Ikki voltou a fechar-se em si mesmo. Fechou também os densos olhos azuis escuros e parecer perder-se em alguma lembrança do passado. Seu semblante permanecia triste. E essa tristeza era advinda não da certeza de sua morte. Qualquer pessoa ali presente era capaz de perceber isso. O bardo mágico não temia a morte iminente. Era visível sua tristeza por algo mais... por alguém mais. Alguém com quem ele se preocupava mais que com sua própria vida.

Enfim, o grande momento pareceu chegar. Homens começaram a acender tochas e caminhavam em direção à grande fogueira, prontos para atear fogo em um homem que, resignado, aceitava sua sorte. Ikki torcia para que houvesse um outro mundo, como sua mãe sempre lhe dissera existir. Ele acreditava que, se assim fosse, ele poderia zelar pela vida de Hyoga, nesse mistério que devia haver após a morte.

O moreno quase lamentava o fato de não poder ver o rosto do homem que amava uma última vez antes de morrer. Entretanto, esse lamento nem se concretizou, pois Ikki sabia quão perigoso seria para Hyoga aparecer por ali. E, se tinha algo que o jovem feiticeiro esperava, com todo seu coração, era que o loiro, a essa altura, estivesse muito longe dali com sua mãe. Acreditava que, com a ajuda de Esmeralda e com os poderes de ambos, isso poderia ter ocorrido sem grandes problemas.

Todavia, Ikki parecia ter esquecido o quanto Hyoga era teimoso. Aliás, não só ele. Também a sua amiga de infância não gostava de desistir.

Por isso, tanto o viajante quanto Esmeralda viam-se, agora, muito mais próximos do que ele imaginava. Ambos se encontravam em cima de uma alta construção, abandonada há algum tempo. Dali, tinham uma visão privilegiada de tudo que ocorria na praça em que se construíra a fogueira a que Ikki estava amarrado.

Os dois se viam em uma espécie de terraço, a céu aberto. A noite era sua única testemunha e mais ninguém era capaz de vê-los, até porque todos os olhares estavam voltados para Ikki.

Assim que fogo começou a queimar naqueles gravetos secos, Hyoga, que assistia a tudo com desespero, exclamou para a jovem que estava sentada, com um livro branco nas mãos, parecendo bastante compenetrada no que lia:

– Esmeralda, eles começaram! – o loiro disse sem tirar os olhos do que se passava lá embaixo. – Começaram a atear fogo na fogueira! – finalmente virou-se para a jovem: - Ainda não estamos prontos?

– Não completamente, mas... – a jovem parecia nervosa, ainda passando os olhos verdes pelas várias páginas do livro. – Mas acho que vamos ter de dar um jeito. Senão...

– Não vai haver um senão, Esmeralda. Nós vamos salvar o Ikki e ponto final. – Hyoga falou com tanta certeza que a garota sorriu, voltando a sentir-se mais confiante diante do que planejavam fazer. – Então, podemos começar? – o loiro estava nitidamente ansioso.

– Certo, deixe-me só recapitular... – a garota falava em um tom que buscava acalmar a si mesma. – Já sabemos que você é muito poderoso. Claro que não tanto quanto Ikki, mas o poder que você nutre é forte o bastante para protegê-lo da morte certa. Sendo assim, precisamos apenas despertá-lo ao máximo e canalizá-lo devidamente, para que você consiga evitar que o corpo dele seja consumido pelas chamas desse fogo. É isso mesmo. Vai funcionar, sim. – a moça dizia para si mesma. - Está pronto? – ela perguntou, demonstrando grande nervosismo.

– Estou, mas não se esqueça, Esmeralda... eu realmente não sei controlar o meu poder.

– Sim, eu sei. – ela deu um risinho nervoso. – Deixe essa parte comigo. Acho que já estou pronta para direcionar todo o seu poder para o que queremos. – ela bateu palmas, buscando fortalecer a si própria com esse gesto. – Então... vamos começar?

– Vamos. – Hyoga voltou a olhar para baixo, viu aquela multidão, viu a fumaça que começava a se formar a partir do fogo e sentiu um nó na garganta. Balançou a cabeça, tenso, e voltou a olhar para a jovem.

– Eu não estou conseguindo pensar em nada, Esmeralda. Agora me deu um branco e... e eu... – o rapaz falava mostrando o quanto estava agitado.

– Calma, Hyoga. Olha, lembre-se do que nós conversamos. Você só precisa cantar. Assim como aconteceu com Ikki, o seu poder deverá se apresentar em seu nível máximo quando você colocar tudo o que sente em uma canção. E...

– Eu sei disso, mas não estou conseguindo! Como eu posso cantar agora, Esmeralda? Ikki está lá embaixo, e o fogo está... – o viajante respirou fundo. – Ele parece tão frágil, Esmeralda. Eu nunca o vi assim, Ikki sempre foi tão forte. Ele está desistindo e eu estou com medo de não ser o bastante para ele agora. Eu não estou conseguindo pensar em nada para cantar. Eu só...

– Hyoga, você está pensando demais e não é disso que precisamos nesse momento. – a jovem segurou as mãos do loiro e fez com que ele a encarasse. – Escute, em primeiro lugar, Ikki pode parecer estar desistindo, mas você sabe que ele nunca desiste de verdade. Ele é forte, muito mais do que pensamos. Tantas vezes, a vida dele já foi reduzida a cinzas e ele se reergueu... Agora não será diferente! E quanto a você, eu tenho certeza de que é forte o bastante. Sabe, o Livro Branco é conhecido por ensinar apenas as magias conhecidas como leves, porque seu objetivo principal é defender, não atacar. No entanto, ele dá o segredo para se tornar o mais poderoso dos feiticeiros. Contudo, nem todos que estudam esse livro percebem isso.

– O Livro Branco ensina esse segredo? – o loiro pareceu surpreso.

– Ensina. Mas nem todos percebem, como eu disse. Sabe, há um motivo para o Livro Branco ser também conhecido como o Livro do Amor. Ele ensina que todo e qualquer feitiço pode alcançar proporções imensuráveis. Basta ser feito com amor. – a moça sorriu timidamente. – Por que acha que Ikki conseguiu, em tão pouco tempo, o poder que tantos outros feiticeiros nunca foram capazes de atingir? – o rapaz fez uma expressão de quem finalmente compreendia. – Exato, Hyoga. Porque, no final das contas, o que sempre motivou Ikki foi o amor que ele sente por você. E esse amor é tão grande, tão poderoso que... – a garota soltou um suspiro. – Enfim... O amor que existe entre vocês é o que pode significar a salvação dele. Portanto, não pense sobre o que cantar. Deixe que seus sentimentos ganhem voz, apenas isso. – ela sorriu e pousou delicadamente a mão sobre o peito de Hyoga. – Cante com o coração. E deixe o resto por minha conta.

Hyoga compreendeu. Poderia salvar Ikki. Poderia fazê-lo, em primeiro lugar, porque sabia que a jovem estava certa. Conhecia bem o homem que amava e sabia o quanto ele era forte. Por um momento, tinha se desesperado, porque a imagem de Ikki envolvido por aquelas chamas o deixara desnorteado, mas agora recordava-se bem do quanto o moreno era capaz de suportar as provações que a vida costumava lhe impor. E as labaredas que pareciam querer devorar-lhe a vida iriam perder essa batalha, porque Ikki simplesmente era capaz de transformar tudo que estava contra sua pessoa em instrumentos a seu favor. Exato, o fogo não destruiria sua vida. Pelo contrário; Ikki renasceria do fogo, como a ave fênix. Suas asas poderiam estar quebradas agora, mas ele o ajudaria a repará-las, para que Ikki as erguesse uma vez mais e levantasse voo novamente, renascendo como a ave mitológica. Sim; ele o ajudaria com isso, pois, em segundo lugar, entendia que tinha o poder para tanto. O poder que representava a salvação da vida de Ikki era o amor que sentia por ele. O amor que existia entre eles.

Sentiu a magia desse sentimento envolvê-lo por completo e conseguiu, enfim, dar voz ao que sentia. Esmeralda, que precisava também participar desse feitiço, acompanhou-o, fazendo com que sua delicada voz se juntasse a do viajante, para assim poder canalizar todo o poder que emanava de Hyoga com o fim de envolver e proteger Ikki, da mesma forma que o moreno uma vez fez, quando precisou salvar a vida do loiro, naquele lago congelado:

**Baby, I don't understand  
Why we can't just hold on  
To each other's hands **

Querido, não compreendo

Por que não podemos simplesmente segurar

Nas mãos um do outro

**This time might be the last time  
I fear unless I make it all so clear  
I need you so**

Essa vez, eu temo que possa ser a última vez

A não ser que eu deixe tudo muito claro

Eu preciso tanto de você

_**(We're in this life together)**_

_**(Even when one moves)**_

_**(Without the other)**_

_**(Different pages)**_

_**(From the same story)**_

_(Nós estamos nesta vida juntos)_

_(Mesmo quando um caminha)_

_(Sem o outro)_

_(Páginas diferentes)_

_(De uma mesma história)_

**Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
Learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in  
Take these broken wings**

Pegue essas asas quebradas

E aprenda a voar novamente**  
**Aprenda a viver tão livre

E quando nós ouvirmos as vozes cantarem

O Livro do Amor se abrirá

E nos deixará entrar

Pegue essas asas quebradas

**Baby, I think tonight  
We can take what was wrong  
And make it right **

Querido, eu acho que nessa noite

Nós podemos pegar o que estava errado

E transformá-lo em certo

_**(This aching is familiar)**_

_**(It's something)**_

_**(I remember)**_

_**(We can't touch)**_

_**(Without feeling)**_

_**(Can't heal, without healing)**_

_(Esta dor é familiar)_

_(É algo)_

_(De que eu me lembro)_

_(Nós não podemos tocar)_

_(Sem sentir)_

_(Não podemos curar, senão curando)__**  
**_**  
Baby, it's all I know  
That you're half of the flesh  
And blood that makes me whole  
I need you so**

Querido, isso é tudo o que eu sei

Que você é metade da carne

E do sangue que me faz completo

Eu preciso tanto de você

_**(Only the young)**_

_**(Could fall so hard)**_

_**(Could be so careless)**_

_**(And ignore the scars)**_

_(Somente os jovens)_

_(Poderiam cair tão duramente)_

_(Poderiam ser tão descuidados)_

_(E ignorar as cicatrizes)_

**Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
Learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in  
Take these broken wings **

Pegue essas asas quebradas

E aprenda a voar novamente**  
**Aprenda a viver tão livre

E quando nós ouvirmos as vozes cantarem

O Livro do Amor se abrirá

E nos deixará entrar

Pegue essas asas quebradas

_**(So we will move out of the way)**_

_**(This time)**_

_**(Making room for each other)**_

_**(One without the other)**_

_**(We are broken)**_

_**(But we are moving still)**_

_(Então nós sairemos do caminho)_

_(Desta vez)_

_(Abrindo espaço para o outro)_

_(Um sem o outro)_

_(Nós estamos quebrados)_

_(Mas continuamos caminhando)_

**Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
Learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in  
Take these broken wings **

Pegue essas asas quebradas

E aprenda a voar novamente**  
**Aprenda a viver tão livre

E quando nós ouvirmos as vozes cantarem

O Livro do Amor se abrirá

E nos deixará entrar

Pegue essas asas quebradas

_**(We're in this life together)**_

_**(Even when one moves)**_

_**(Without the other)**_

_(Nós estamos nesta vida juntos)_

_(Mesmo quando um caminha)_

_(Sem o outro)_

**You got to learn to fly  
Learn to live that love so more free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up for us  
And let us in**

Você precisa aprender a voar **  
**Aprender a viver aquele amor tão mais livre

E quando nós ouvirmos as vozes cantarem

O Livro do Amor se abrirá para nós

E nos deixará entrar

_**(We are broken)**_

_**(But we are moving still)**_

_**(A thousand different ways)**_

_(Nós estamos quebrados)_

_(Mas continuamos caminhando)_

_(De mil formas diferentes)_

Foi uma canção incrivelmente poderosa, pois somou ao amor de Hyoga, também o amor de Esmeralda. Em suas falas, a jovem pôde colocar em palavras a tradução do que já sentia há algum tempo. Ela e Ikki haviam se desencontrado, seus sentimentos nunca foram recíprocos. Por isso, a moça cantou o seu amor resignado. Cantou sobre seu lugar na vida de Ikki. Eles eram parte de um mesmo livro, mas em páginas diferentes. E ela aceitava isso bem. Compreendia seu papel na vida do amigo e não via problemas em ajudá-lo sem esperar nada em troca. Assim, ansiava que seu amor pudesse ser útil a ele. Depois, quando a vida daquele a quem ela queria tão bem estivesse salva, ela sairia de seu caminho, dando-lhe o espaço de que ele necessitava para ser feliz com a pessoa que havia escolhido. Por sinal, a jovem reconhecia nas palavras de Hyoga um amor que ela mesma já havia nutrido, mas que se mostrava muito mais forte que o dela, possivelmente porque foi retribuído e alimentado pelo amor que Ikki também devotava a ele. De qualquer maneira, o amor que a garota votava ao moreno era grande e, por isso mesmo, serviu perfeitamente bem ao propósito: foi forte o suficiente para direcionar o poder de Hyoga até Ikki, protegendo-o daquelas chamas que pareciam insaciáveis.

Ikki não demorou a perceber o que estava acontecendo. Sentia Hyoga envolver-lhe, sentia sua energia tão forte que lhe parecia que o loiro o abraçava naquele instante; era como se o viajante estivesse ali, ao seu lado, protegendo-o com seu próprio corpo.

A energia tão poderosa que se desprendia de Hyoga não poderia, certamente, passar despercebida de Muldovar ou de Tétion. Assim, tão logo os feiticeiros deram-se conta de que um poder muito forte vinha tentar salvar a vida do bardo mágico, decidiram que precisavam fazer algo a respeito.

– Direcione seu poder para mim. – ordenou Muldovar ao feiticeiro do gelo. – Vou concentrar o meu poder junto ao seu e farei com que a fonte dessa força se enfraqueça.

– Como pretende enfraquecer essa fonte se nem ao menos sabe onde ela está? – inquiriu Tétion, que olhava ao redor, procurando descobrir de onde surgia esse poder tão incrível.

– Meu caro, eu sou muito mais poderoso do que imagina. Sou capaz de realizar esse feito sem saber onde se encontra a origem de toda essa força. Agora, não percamos mais tempo. Direcione-me seu poder.

Tétion não discutiu. Concentrou-se e começou a passar toda a energia que lhe era possível para Muldovar. O conde, tão logo viu-se fortalecido com a força a mais que o outro feiticeiro lhe transmitia, fechou os olhos e murmurou algumas palavras ininteligíveis. Segundos depois, Hyoga caía sobre seus próprios joelhos no terraço da construção em que estava com a amiga de infância de Ikki.

– Hyoga! Você está bem? – Esmeralda assustou-se ao ver como o loiro empalideceu rápido e parecia ter dificuldades até mesmo para respirar.

– Não se preocupe comigo! – o rapaz tentava voltar a se levantar, mas não conseguia. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo que não conseguia aspirar o ar ao redor, por maior que fosse seu esforço. – Esmeralda, não se desconcentre! Não podemos abandonar o Ikki agora! – o loiro falava, sentindo-se como se uma mão lhe apertasse o coração, espremendo-o com toda a força. – Estamos quase... conseguindo... – por mais que tentasse, as suas forças iam-lhe abandonando, para seu desespero. Tentava lutar, mas era uma luta desigual.

Ikki sentiu o exato momento em que as forças de Hyoga começaram a enfraquecer. Mais que isso; ele conseguiu perceber a dor pela qual o loiro passava agora. Era como se o viajante estivesse em sua frente, agonizado e sofrendo de forma tão dolorosa quanto cruel. A respiração do moreno tornou-se então acelerada. Se aquilo continuasse, Hyoga morreria.

Os olhos escuros, que finalmente começavam a sofrer com a fumaça, uma vez que o poder do loiro, que o protegia até então, via-se mais fraco, abriram-se o quanto puderam e Ikki foi capaz, dessa maneira, de vislumbrar a figura de Muldovar, por trás das imensas labaredas, provocando o feitiço que estava matando Hyoga.

Uma ira descomunal tomou conta de todo seu ser. Aquele homem já havia feito com que perdesse tanto... não poderia permitir que ele lhe tirasse agora a pessoa que mais amava. Não; Muldovar tinha de ser impedido.

E seria.

Um poder fora de proporções irrompeu subitamente. A fúria e o ódio vinham mesclados ao temor de perder a pessoa que amava. Todos esses sentimentos juntos formaram uma combinação altamente perigosa. Assim, de um modo que nem mesmo Ikki havia experimentado ainda, seu poder manifestou-se de forma espetacular. Uma grande e estrondosa explosão se fez onde ficava a fogueira, derrubando a todos os presentes. Muldovar, Tétion, Holdar e Lasho foram jogados longe. Racom caiu de seu cavalo, indo ao chão violentamente.

A queda fizera com que o feitiço de Muldovar fosse interrompido. O conde, assim que pôde erguer o rosto, olhou aterrorizado para o que via. Havia muita fumaça, poeira e destroços por todos os lados. As pessoas que tinham vindo assistir à execução estavam caídas. As que se viam mais próximas da fogueira estavam seriamente feridas. A gigantesca explosão tinha destruído toda a praça central, sendo que, no lugar dessa praça, havia agora uma enorme cratera. As casas que rodeavam o local foram atingidas e estavam destruídas parcial ou completamente.

Muldovar simplesmente não conseguia compreender. De onde tinha vindo esse poder? Afinal, ele estava conseguindo neutralizar aquela força, tão poderosa, que vinha protegendo Ikki...

– Tétion! – o duque, que possuía feridas que sangravam bastante, apertou o braço de seu feiticeiro, ainda caído. Holdar tinha os olhos desesperados. – Essa explosão... ela parece muito com a que presenciamos antes!

– Exato, meu senhor. – os olhos de Tétion vasculhavam ao redor, demonstrando certo pavor. – Com a diferença de que ela foi agora absurdamente mais poderosa.

– Vocês já presenciaram uma explosão assim? – indagou Muldovar, ainda não acreditando que um poder tão grande pudesse existir.

– Sim. – respondeu o duque, amedrontado. – Foi imediatamente antes de ele aparecer... – Holdar buscava, pateticamente, esconder-se atrás de seu feiticeiro, que começava a se levantar, devagar, devido aos ferimentos.

– Antes de ele aparecer? Ele quem? – perguntou o conde, já de pé, e ansioso por uma resposta, apesar de já imaginar qual ela seria.

– Creio que ele esteja falando de mim. – uma voz fez com que os três se virassem, ao mesmo tempo, na direção onde antes ficava a fogueira. A névoa de poeira e fumaça começava a se dissipar e tornava possível enxergar a figura do homem que caminhava sem pressa na direção deles.

– Bardo mágico! – Tétion parecia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam. – Então... foi você mesmo... o responsável por essa explosão...?

Muldovar continuava incrédulo. Não podia crer, nunca antes havia entrado em contato com um poder tão magnífico:

– Ikki, desde quando esconde um poder tão forte assim? – questionou o conde, estupefato.

– Não sei. – o moreno continuava caminhando, os olhos queimando de fúria, a voz carregada de uma ameaça que se traduzia em um tom bastante frio. – Eu não sabia que detinha esse poder. Vocês são responsáveis por tê-lo despertado em mim.

Holdar estava petrificado de medo e se escondia, covardemente, como podia, atrás de Tétion que, por sua vez, também se mostrava apavorado. O poder que se desprendia de Ikki nesse momento era muito mais incrível do que jamais poderia ser capaz de imaginar.

Apenas Muldovar parecia encarar Ikki sem demonstrar desespero. Olhava firmemente nos olhos de seu afilhado e perguntou:

– E o que pretende fazer agora, Ikki?

Agora a névoa já havia se dissipado inteiramente e a poeira já tinha baixado. A fumaça, consequência da explosão, ainda continuava e as pessoas começavam a se levantar, assustadas, percebendo que o bardo mágico havia se libertado e que tinha sido ele o responsável por toda aquela destruição. O moreno percebeu o medo em todas aquelas pessoas, que temiam por suas vidas de tal forma que sequer conseguiam se mover.

– Saiam daqui. – Ikki falou em um tom audível o suficiente. – Peguem seus feridos e saiam. Afastem-se o quanto puderem. – o moreno proferiu essas palavras olhando ao redor e depois voltou a cravar seus olhos cheios de ira para as figuras à sua frente. – Porque eu tenho contas a acertar com esses três aqui. E a coisa vai ficar muito feia... – o rapaz abriu e fechou as mãos, cerrando os punhos com força, como quem se prepara para um grande duelo.

– Aquela força... aquele poder que o estava protegendo... Era o viajante, não era? – indagou Muldovar, repentinamente. – Era Hyoga, não estou correto? De alguma forma, aquele jovem conseguiu aprender a arte da feitiçaria e estava usando para salvá-lo... – apesar de sua voz não denotar qualquer nervosismo, a respiração do conde era acelerada. – Isso quer dizer que ele estava aqui perto. Não deveria ir verificar para ver se ele está bem? Com essa destruição que causou, não me admiraria que ele estivesse seriamente ferido. E...

– CALE-SE! – bradou Ikki, com tanto ódio, que Muldovar engoliu suas últimas palavras. – Você nunca mais tocará no nome de Hyoga, está me ouvindo? Mas só para que fique sabendo, ele está bem, e a salvo de vocês. – de fato, a primeira coisa que fizera, tão logo se dera conta da explosão que tinha causado, foi concentrar-se para saber se Hyoga estava bem. Conseguiu localizá-lo e pôde sentir que o loiro estava a salvo. Sua energia havia se enfraquecido por conta do feitiço de Muldovar, mas ele estava seguro. – Sabem o que isso quer dizer, não sabem? – um sorriso quase sádico se desenhava nas feições duras do moreno feiticeiro, enquanto ele encarava com uma sombria tranquilidade os três homens à sua frente.

Nesse instante, os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar, anunciando a manhã que se iniciava. O terrível sorriso de Ikki abriu-se ainda mais, enquanto seus olhos queimavam de fúria, ira, raiva e todos os outros sentimentos que se apossavam dele agora:

– Algo me diz que teremos um dia interessante pela frente... – o bardo mágico sorria irônico. – Não acha... Padrinho?

**Continua... **

* * *

**N/A: **G_ostaria de sugerir que a música presente nesse capítulo fosse realmente ouvida enquanto a leitura estivesse acontecendo. Chama-se "Broken Wings", na versão do Clay Aiken. Por sinal, nessa versão, ele faz uma espécie de dueto com uma garota e a mistura das vozes ficou muito interessante, situando quem estiver lendo exatamente dentro do clima que eu quis passar naquele momento da história. _  
_ Coloquei a letra de modo a tentar diferenciar as vozes dos dois (a fala da Esmeralda é a quem vem entre parênteses)._


	19. Revelação

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 19**

O dia já havia nascido e estava bastante claro. A luminosidade da manhã fazia com que a expressão apavorada no rosto de Holdar fosse ainda mais nítida. O medo, no duque, era crescente e estava sendo alimentado pelo olhar repleto de ódio que Ikki direcionava a ele.

– Então... Você manteve Hyoga aprisionado durante esses cinco anos? – a voz do moreno era terrivelmente fria. – Por acaso, você é o tal duque que o havia comprado? – indagou, começando a caminhar na direção do duque, e tendo já praticamente certeza de que esse era o homem sobre o qual o loiro lhe contara uma vez. Aquele que o tinha comprado, como se ele fosse um mero objeto e do qual Hyoga fugira depois de quebrar-lhe um vaso na cabeça.

Holdar parecia petrificado de medo. Ikki vinha caminhando a passos lentos, mas aterradores. E os olhos cruéis que ele lhe lançava serviam para deixar o duque ainda mais mortificado. Por tudo isso, não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas recuava, à medida que o moreno ia se aproximando.

– Eu fiz uma pergunta. Se não responder, vai se arrepender. Porque, por enquanto, perceba... Ainda estou lhe dando a chance de escolher. Você pode optar por uma morte rápida... ou por um fim extremamente doloroso. – Ikki falava demonstrando grande terror em suas palavras. Holdar engoliu em seco e olhou para os lados, vendo como Tétion e Muldovar permaneciam em pé e parados, apenas observando o que se passava.

– Tétion! – bradou o duque, desesperado. – Faça algo! Salve minha vida!

– Ele não pode fazer nada. – Ikki riu um pouco e então olhou para o conde e para o feiticeiro do gelo. – Nenhum dos dois pode fazer nada. Estão imobilizados. Conscientes de tudo que se passa ao seu redor, mas imobilizados. – o moreno então olhou para o conde e sorriu de canto: - Gostou, padrinho? Você sempre quis que eu aprimorasse meus feitiços para imobilizar seres vivos. E então? Dessa vez, foi bom o suficiente para você? – indagou, com a voz demonstrando certa agressividade. Em seguida, voltou a olhar para o duque, que continuava a recuar.

– Achou mesmo que eu seria idiota de permitir que eles ficassem à vontade, para fazer o que bem quisessem, enquanto eu cuido de você? – o duque, por andar de costas, acabou tropeçando em um pedaço de madeira e caiu sentado, aterrorizado, com os olhos presos à figura do imponente bardo mágico, que caminhava até ele, como uma fera prestes a atacar. – Não, meu caro... eu quero dar a cada um de vocês o que merecem, sem ter de me apressar. Quero apreciar esse momento...

– Eu... Eu comprei Hyoga, sim! – o homem finalmente decidiu responder à pergunta que o moreno lhe fizera. – Muito tempo atrás, ele me foi vendido por um lorde! Eu... eu havia me encantado por ele, por isso o comprei! Eu não fiz por mal, eu apenas... Hyoga custou-me caro, tive raiva quando ele me fugiu... mas, não fiz por mal! Eu... eu apenas... – Holdar mostrava-se tão nervoso que sequer conseguia enunciar um frase inteira e coerente. – Por favor, tenha piedade de mim, bardo mágico! Hyoga esteve comigo todo esse tempo e eu até cuidei bem dele! Pergunte! Pergunte a ele! – o duque começou a olhar para os lados, como se buscasse encontrar o loiro por ali. – Ele pode lhe dizer! Não fui mal, fui até generoso, eu... ele lhe dirá... não fiz por mal...

– CALE-SE! – a voz de Ikki fez-se forte como um trovão. – Não fez por mal? Como ousa dizer algo assim? Não só sei o que fez com ele no passado, como posso imaginar o que fez durante esses malditos cinco anos! Eu vi nos olhos de Hyoga o ódio que ele nutre por você! E esse é agora o mesmo ódio que eu sinto. E que você sentirá na pele...

Ikki então começou a estrangular Holdar, sem sequer sair do lugar. Sua mão se fechou como se envolvesse o pescoço do duque, apesar de o duque estar caído no chão. Apesar de parecer que o moreno estrangulava o ar, Holdar sentia todos os efeitos daquele gesto, como se a mão de Ikki se fechasse realmente em seu pescoço.

Holdar colocou suas mãos sobre o próprio pescoço, como se buscasse em vão libertar-se daquele agarre, mas era impossível. E Ikki, como se isso não fosse o bastante, começou a levantar seu braço, de modo que o corpo agonizante do duque começasse a ser erguido também. Assim, como se uma mão invisível o segurasse, o duque via-se completamente levantado, ficando um pouco acima da altura do moreno, que o encarava com frieza, os olhos azuis escuros duros e cheios de ira.

– Eu... eu quero... morte rápida... – Holdar conseguiu ainda balbuciar, sentindo que o ar começava a lhe faltar.

– Ah. – Ikki pronunciou, com uma frieza gélida. – Eu mudei de ideia. Você não tem mais essa opção. – respondeu o moreno, de forma um tanto sádica. Com a mão direita, Ikki simbolizava o agarre que estrangulava o duque e, abrindo a esquerda, fez com que uma bola de energia surgisse na palma de sua mão. – Está vendo isso? – Ikki olhou para sua mão esquerda. - Vou projetar essa energia dentro de seu corpo e sabe o que ela fará? Irá, lentamente, queimando e destruindo todo o seu corpo, de dentro para fora. – os olhos agora voltavam-se, uma vez mais, para o duque. – Essa energia terrível irá corroê-lo por dentro, aos poucos, devorando, destruindo tudo, parte por parte, até chegar ao seu coração; se é que você tem um. – a voz fria com que o feiticeiro da noite proferia essas palavras fazia tudo parecer ainda mais horrível. – Não se preocupe. Você saberá quando estará pronto para morrer. Assim que seu coração for destruído, você sentirá seu sangue subir pela garganta. O gosto de seu próprio sangue será o anúncio de sua morte. – dito isso, Ikki jogou a bola de energia contra o peito do duque, que, ao senti-la dentro de si, passou a gritar desesperadamente de dor. O homem agonizava, as pernas balançavam no ar, enquanto o moreno continuava a manter seu corpo erguido por aquela força invisível.

A imagem daquele homem, que sofria de uma maneira indescritível, não parecia trazer satisfação a Ikki. Holdar gritava de forma ensurdecedora, seu corpo contorcia-se no ar, e o seu sofrimento, tão gigantesco, era palpável. Entretanto, olhar para o duque dessa forma não trazia ao moreno a sensação que ele buscava. Até então, ele achava que queria a vingança apenas, nua e crua. Contudo, agora que tinha tudo nas mãos para concretizar esse cruel desejo, Ikki parecia perceber que não era bem isso que ele buscava.

Foi nesse instante que os olhos tristes de Hyoga vieram à sua mente. Recordou-se, não sabia exatamente por que, de quando o conheceu. Lembrou-se de como o viajante se revoltara ao ver a forma fria como ele matava pardais. E lembrou também como o loiro o influenciara positivamente, fazendo com que mudasse. Hyoga era bom, íntegro e valorizava cada vida, por menor que fosse. Por isso, começou a pensar no que o loiro lhe diria agora se estivesse ali. Será que Hyoga aprovaria a forma desumana com que estava assassinando o duque? Sim, Holdar era uma pessoa má, tinha levado muito sofrimento a Hyoga, merecia ser castigado, porém... não estava sendo ele tão perverso quanto o duque ao matá-lo dessa forma?

Esses pensamentos fizeram com que a fisionomia de Ikki, que até o momento era dura e fria, suavizasse. Os olhos tornaram-se tristes e então o moreno soltou um suspiro. Baixou os braços de uma vez e, com esse gesto, o duque foi ao chão. Holdar caiu, tossindo em busca de ar. Já não sentia mais uma mão invisível a estrangular-lhe e a dor monumental que parecia matar-lhe por dentro desaparecera.

– Não vou matar você. – a voz de Ikki era mais humana agora. – Você pagará pelo seu crime de outra forma. Mas não morrerá pela minha mão. Terá um castigo justo. – foi então que o moreno pensou em Racom. Talvez, explicitando tudo quanto tinha ocorrido até então, o general o ajudasse. Ikki compreendia que finalmente teria a chance de viver com Hyoga e gostaria que isso ocorresse sem que tivessem de estar sempre fugindo. Sabia o quanto essa vida nômade fora sempre um fardo que o viajante nunca gostou de carregar. Gostaria então de oferecer a ele a estabilidade desejada. Sim, o moreno sabia bem que teria de pagar por muito do que fizera, mas estava disposto a isso. E tentaria explicar-se a Racom. O general, apesar das diferenças que havia entre eles, era um homem bom e justo. Ikki sentia que poderia confiar nele. Acreditava que, se pudesse fazê-lo entender que nunca quisera verdadeiramente prejudicar as pessoas... quem sabe; sua punição poderia ser amenizada. E, se ele se dispusesse a consertar tantos dos problemas que ele mesmo criara, talvez pudesse ser, até mesmo, perdoado. Acabou sorrindo com esse último pensamento. Percebeu que o simples fato de ter pensado em Hyoga agora o ajudava a agir assim. De fato, o loiro sempre fazia com que ele se tornasse uma pessoa melhor.

Por conta disso, o feiticeiro da noite olhou para trás, em busca da figura de Racom. Não tinha visto onde ele caíra e esperava encontrá-lo para que este o auxiliasse a encontrar um castigo adequado, porém humano, para o duque.

– Bardo mágico! – Holdar, ainda ofegante, chamou a atenção de Ikki. O moreno, que olhava para trás, voltou a levar seus olhos escuros para o homem que continuava no chão. E foi nesse instante que o duque jogou um punhado de terra nos olhos de Ikki que, por conta disso, desconcentrou-se. Enquanto o moreno esfregava os olhos, o duque levantou-se, com alguma dificuldade, e correu o mais rápido que pôde para o lado do feiticeiro Tétion. – Está conseguindo se mover? Ele se enfraquece quando se desconcentra... você está livre agora? – o duque perguntava com urgência.

Tétion piscou os olhos e, assim como Holdar esperava, ele moveu as mãos, como se procurasse assegurar-se de que era senhor de seu corpo novamente. O feiticeiro do gelo, ao se dar conta disso, sorriu maquiavélico:

– Bardo Mágico, este é o seu fim! – anunciou Tétion, no mesmo instante que lançava uma forte rajada de gelo contra Ikki.

O moreno não conseguia enxergar ainda, mas todos os seus outros sentidos estavam bastante aguçados. Dessa maneira, ele rapidamente levantou sua mão na direção exata de onde vinha a poderosa rajada e rebateu-a de modo certeiro, pois havia conseguido concentrar poder suficiente na palma de sua mão, de forma a fazer com que esta funcionasse como escudo e espelho, protegendo-o e refletindo aquela energia de volta à sua origem.

Assim foi que, após conseguir livrar-se da terra que lhe impedia de ver direito, piscou os olhos algumas vezes, voltando a acostumá-los com a visão momentaneamente perdida.

Direcionou então o seu olhar para onde se encontravam Tétion e Holdar. E viu que estavam, ambos, encerrados em um enorme esquife de gelo.

O rapaz aproximou-se desse esquife, no qual o feiticeiro e o duque jaziam com os olhos arregalados. Tocou a superfície fria e murmurou para si mesmo:

– Gelo eterno... – ele disse, compreendendo o que era aquele feitiço. Tétion, pelo visto, não quis perder a oportunidade de acabar definitivamente com Ikki. Por isso, lançou o mais poderoso feitiço de gelo que havia. A pessoa atingida por esse feitiço seria aprisionada em um esquife de gelo, porém, não morreria. Ela permaneceria viva lá dentro, consciente de tudo o que se passa, mas sem poder se mover, sem poder falar qualquer coisa, sem poder se comunicar com o mundo lá fora. Entretanto, a pior parte desse horrendo caixão em que os dois homens se viam aprisionados agora estava no fato de que o gelo eterno era responsável por manter suas presas vivas por quanto tempo o gelo durasse. E esse gelo era eterno, inquebrável. Nada jamais poderia destruí-lo. Isso significava um sofrimento até a eternidade para quem se visse vítima de um feitiço tão cruel quanto esse. Ikki suspirou. Ele poderia tentar libertá-los, para que não tivessem um fim tão trágico, mas seus poderes, contra os feitiços do frio, não eram fortes o bastante. Quando muito, era capaz de se defender deles, mas apenas isso.

– Muito bem, Ikki... Cada vez mais eu me surpreendo. – a voz de Muldovar fez com que o rapaz se voltasse ligeiramente para trás. – Nunca imaginei-o capaz de matar alguém antes. Mas você só tem me provado o quanto me enganei a seu respeito.

– Do que está falando? – Ikki estava agora de frente para o conde, mas não o temia. Já estava mais que comprovada a sua superioridade em relação a ele, portanto, não precisava temê-lo. – Eu não os matei deliberadamente. Apenas me defendi.

– Sei, sei... – Muldovar tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto e também não parecia ter medo de Ikki, apesar de todo o poder que o jovem havia demonstrado possuir. – Mas eu vi o que quase fez. Vi o modo como você quase assassinou Holdar. Percebi a frieza em sua voz. O desejo sádico de aniquilá-lo com requintes de crueldade... – o vizir-real falava como quem possuía uma última carta na manga.

– Eu... – o moreno ficou um pouco desconcertado. – Eu estava descontrolado, mas me dei conta de que não estava agindo corretamente. Eu não estava mais disposto a matá-lo; queria...

– Ora, Ikki. Por favor. Quer me convencer de que não é um homem cuja existência já foi completamente tomada pelas sombras? Você vive em meio às trevas e não há como fugir delas...

– Eu mudei! Sei que fiz muitas coisas erradas ao longo desses cinco anos, mas... Eu não estava pensando direito... – o rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, nervoso. – Estou disposto a pagar pelos meus erros, não quero mais continuar trilhando o caminho da escuridão! Não desejo ser como você!

– E pensa que pode deixar de ser algo que faz parte de você, Ikki? Ser essa pessoa cruel e perversa não é uma opção. Parece-me que fazer mal aos outros é seu destino e, ao que tudo indica, não pode lutar contra ele.

– Não! – o moreno colocou as mãos na cabeça e balançou-a negativamente, com os olhos fechados, como se não quisesse ouvir. – O que aconteceu com meus pais não foi culpa minha! Eu não queria que eles tivessem morrido, mas não pude fazer nada para impedir! – o jovem começou a dizer, nervoso, por achar que Muldovar quisesse atacá-lo com toda aquela culpa que ainda o assombrava. – Eu não sou perverso! E não estou destinado a causar o mal às outras pessoas! – Ikki falava, buscando forças nas palavras de Hyoga, que sempre lhe diziam que ele era bom, que tinha o direito de encontrar a felicidade, que não precisava se culpar tanto por fatalidades do destino...

– Ah, meu rapaz... – Muldovar sorria discretamente, percebendo que atingia seu intento. – Mas você está, sim, destinado a causar o mal. Aliás... este é o seu destino, desde que você nasceu.

Ikki abriu os olhos, confuso, para o conde, baixando as mãos, sem compreender. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

– É hora de revelar o maior segredo a respeito de seu nascimento, Ikki. Você sempre soube que seus pais, devido ao grande desejo de terem um filho, vieram atrás de mim, em busca de minha sabedoria, pensando que eu poderia encontrar um meio de ajudá-los a alcançar essa graça. Até aí, é a mais pura verdade. Entretanto, a partir desse ponto, a história que você conhece e a realidade como ela é são bem diferentes. – Ikki olhava incrédulo para o conde. –Você pensava que eu havia usado de ervas e plantas para criar remédios que auxiliassem sua mãe a engravidar. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. – Muldovar fez uma pausa dramática, apreciando a expressão extremamente confusa do jovem. – A verdade, Ikki... é que Arina e Noir não eram seus verdadeiros pais. Eles apenas o adotaram como seu filho, apesar de não ter nascido de sua carne, nem de compartilhar do seu sangue.

– Por que está falando isso? Por que tem de ser tão cruel, Muldovar? – o rapaz gritava, enfurecido.

– Eu estou apenas falando a verdade, meu caro. – o vizir-real suspirou teatralmente. – Eu o levei para os dois, pois sabia do desejo que eles tinham de terem uma criança a que pudessem chamar de filho. Aliás, por ter sido aquele que tornou esse desejo possível é que eles fizeram de mim o seu padrinho.

– Não! Isso é mentira! Eles o chamaram para ser meu padrinho porque você os ajudou, com suas poções, a conceber um filho! E então eu nasci! Essa é a verdade! – a voz de Ikki era trêmula e passava todo o receio que sentia. Não queria acreditar naquilo.

– Não, Ikki. A verdade é que eu o tirei de sua verdadeira família e o entreguei à Arina e a Noir. Na época, contei aos dois que a mãe morrera no parto e que o pai, cego de ódio por perder a esposa, quis matar a criança, que, no caso, era você. Os dois, pensando que salvavam sua vida ao recebê-lo como parte de sua família, acolheram-no imediatamente. E, por não querer que se sentisse culpado, preferiram não lhe contar a verdade.

– Eu não acredito nisso! Não acredito! Eu não...

– Entretanto, eu menti a eles. Sua verdadeira mãe não morreu no parto. E seu verdadeiro pai não o odiava. – nesse instante, Muldovar conseguiu que Ikki se calasse. O rapaz olhava tenso para ele. – Imagino que gostaria de saber quem são seus verdadeiros pais... estou correto? – o conde sorriu maquiavélico.

– Eu... eu... – o pobre rapaz estava desnorteado, completamente perdido. Não conseguia absorver apropriadamente todas aquelas informações.

– Para ver como sou generoso, vou revelar-lhe toda a verdade. – Muldovar olhou firmemente nos olhos tempestuosos de Ikki antes de dizer: - Seus verdadeiros pais são o rei Markash e a rainha Licahla. – vendo como o rapaz franziu o cenho, visivelmente incrédulo, o vizir-real emendou: - Exato. Você é parte da realeza, meu rapaz. Você é um príncipe, Ikki.

A notícia caiu sobre a cabeça de Ikki como um peso insuportável. Ele sentiu-se zonzo com aquilo. Não sabia sequer o que pensar diante do que o conde lhe dizia...

– Entendo que deva estar confuso. Você era o príncipe herdeiro. Por que eu o tirei de sua família? Bom, não sei se sabe, mas é tradição em Onel que o rei sempre se dirija ao oráculo quando nasce seu primeiro filho...

– Eu sei disso. – Ikki respondeu, de supetão, ainda digerindo tudo o que escutava.

– Enfim... seu pai, o rei Markash, foi visitar o oráculo tão logo você nasceu. Ele estava muito feliz e orgulhoso, assim como a sua mãe, a rainha Licahla. Todavia, quando ele finalmente regressou, não trazia boas novas. Como eu era o conselheiro real, seu pai confidenciou-me as terríveis profecias que oráculo fizera...

– O que... o que o oráculo disse? – Ikki voltou um olhar angustiado para o conde, sentindo a garganta seca de ansiedade.

– Ele disse que você traria um período de trevas para Onel. Disse que muita dor e sofrimento seriam causados por você.

O rapaz piscou os olhos seguidamente. Era como se estivesse vivendo um pesadelo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. E ele queria, desesperadamente, acordar para a realidade.

– E, como você pode ver... – Muldovar abriu os braços e apontou com os olhos toda a destruição ao redor deles. - ... o oráculo estava certo. O que tem feito nos últimos anos, Ikki? Você tem trazido desgraça, miséria, dor e sofrimento a todos desse reino.

– Eu... eu não queria... – o moreno olhava, aturdido, para os destroços que os rodeavam.

– A pior parte, porém, não é essa. Além dessa terrível profecia para o reino de Onel, o oráculo fez também uma trágica profecia para seu pai. – os olhos de Ikki demonstraram um receio ainda maior diante dessas palavras do conde. – Segundo ele, seu pai, o rei Markash, morreria. E morreria por sua causa.

– Por minha causa? Como assim?

– Não sei explicar ao certo, seu pai nunca me deu todos os detalhes, porque o oráculo deve ter sido bastante evasivo. Mas você seria responsável pela morte do rei e isso é exatamente o que vem acontecendo. O rei Markash vem agonizando em uma cama nos últimos tempos. O estado em que se encontra seu reino o abateu de tal forma que ele adoeceu fortemente. Todo o mal que você causou a Onel derrubou-o de modo que ele está prestes a morrer. – Muldovar falava de forma convincente, omitindo o fato de que a doença do rei era acentuada quase que inteiramente pelos remédios que ele fornecia à rainha para tratar de Markash, que eram, em verdade, venenos que matavam o rei em doses homeopáticas, para que ninguém desconfiasse do que ele estava fazendo.

– Eu... eu sou o culpado pela morte dele? – indagou Ikki, sem saber ainda como se sentia de posse de tantas informações que não se sentia capaz de assimilar.

– Sim. Mas não se sinta tão mal, meu rapaz. Seu pai quis matá-lo, então considere que agora estão, de certa forma, quites. – Muldovar falou com uma naturalidade que serviu para confundir o jovem feiticeiro ainda mais.

– Mas você disse que ele não me odiava!

– Ah, sim. E ele realmente não o odiava. No entanto, tendo em vista um bem maior, seu pai decidiu que você teria de morrer. Entenda, Ikki... era crucial que se fizesse de tudo para que a profecia não se cumprisse. Se a sua existência traria tanta desgraça assim, então seria melhor que você morresse logo. Como soberano de Onel, ele precisava pensar no bem de seu povo. Contudo, como eu lhe disse... seu pobre pai não teria coragem de tirar a vida do próprio filho. Por isso, ele me incumbiu dessa tarefa. Como servo fiel, acatei seu pedido e o levei embora do castelo. Minha tarefa era dar um fim à sua vida, mas eu não consegui. Você era apenas um bebê desprotegido. Pensei que uma criança como você não poderia ser uma real ameaça. Quis acreditar que o oráculo havia errado, apesar de isso nunca ter acontecido antes... Então, acabei decidindo fazer o que, na época, pensei ser o melhor para todos. Não o matei e o levei para Arina e Noir, que tanto desejavam um filho. Para seu pai, disse que havia feito o que ele me pedira. Pensava que, se você fosse criado longe e sempre afastado do castelo e da família real, a profecia não teria chances de se cumprir. Assim, menti ao rei Markash e juntos, inventamos para sua mãe e para todo o reino que o príncipe herdeiro havia adoecido e morrido. Era preferível que pensassem assim. Saber que você seria o carrasco de Onel não era uma boa maneira de lembrarem-se de você... Enfim, fiz de tudo para evitar esse fim trágico, Ikki. Todavia, você acaba de provar que o oráculo estava certo e que a profecia, não importasse o que eu fizesse, teria de se cumprir. Por isso, aqui estamos agora. Todos sofrendo por conta da sua existência. Enquanto eu pude, quis preservá-lo. Tentei ajudá-lo. Mas quando entendi que você queria mesmo trilhar o caminho da escuridão, não pude fazer mais nada, a não ser destruí-lo. – as palavras de Muldovar estavam sendo cravadas como espinhos no coração dolorido de Ikki. – Então... quem realmente é o vilão dessa história, meu rapaz? – o conde sentia que podia se aproximar do jovem, que tinha um olhar perdido agora. – Quem deve morrer aqui, de fato? Qual existência é, no final das contas, uma ameaça para todos?...

A forma como o vizir-real falava era venenosa. O conde tinha o dom de saber confundir. E estava prestes a alcançar seu intento, quando Ikki, subitamente, olhou para ele, furioso:

– NÃO! É mentira! Tudo isso que está falando não é verdade! Está querendo me enganar... Você já me enganou antes... e eu... – o jovem feiticeiro tentava argumentar, mas estava tão confuso que todo o seu passado agora lhe era nebuloso e não era capaz de discernir o que era fato, o que era invenção, o que era distorção... sua cabeça dava voltas.

– Pois muito bem. Não quer acreditar em mim? Então talvez tenha de ver e ouvir por si mesmo. – o conde regozijava-se, antecipando seu triunfo. – Vamos para o castelo de Onel. Leve-nos, com o poder de sua mente, para os aposentos reais. Fiquemos diante do rei e da rainha e veremos se minha história não é verdadeira.

Ikki não conseguia pensar direito, mas essa parecia ser uma boa e plausível solução. Assim, em questão de segundos, transportou a si mesmo, junto com o conde, para onde se encontravam o rei, a rainha e o príncipe Shun.

Sua chegada foi explosiva, como das outras vezes, afinal, ele estava agitado. Mas o moreno conseguiu se controlar como pôde, destruindo apenas uma parte do quarto. Na mesma hora, devido ao estrondo, Markash, que estava adormecido, despertou. Licahla, ao seu lado, assustou-se e colocou-se rápido na frente do marido e do filho, como se os quisesse proteger da ameaça que se anunciava.

Assim que a poeira causada pela pequena explosão baixou, Muldovar foi quem primeiro apareceu, caminhando na direção de Licahla:

– Minha rainha, não tema. – adiantou-se o vizir-real. – Eu venho aqui trazendo, possivelmente, a solução para todos os nossos problemas. – o homem disse, mas com um semblante sério e algo triste.

– Do que está falando, Muldovar? O que está havendo? – perguntou a mulher, preocupada.

– Bem... as notícias não chegaram aqui ainda, pelo visto. Mas, em breve, virão avisar aos meus senhores que a execução do bardo mágico não ocorreu conforme o esperado. Ele é muito mais poderoso do que imaginávamos e conseguiu se libertar. Entretanto, para alcançar esse feito, o feiticeiro da noite destruiu toda a praça. Casas foram destruídas, há muitas pessoas feridas...

– Maldito! – a voz de Markash se fez ouvir no quarto. – Já não basta toda a desgraça que ele nos causou? O que mais esse feiticeiro pode querer?

– Infelizmente, meu senhor... o bardo mágico apenas segue seu destino. – Markash, já sentado em sua cama, olha para o conde, sem compreender. – O bardo mágico causa toda essa desgraça por ser esse seu destino. E, agora, devo reconhecer minha culpa. – de sua forma teatral, Muldovar imprime em sua voz um tom de lamento. – Se eu tivesse feito o que Vossa Majestade havia me pedido, tantos anos atrás... então não estaríamos sofrendo tanto. Possivelmente, o meu senhor não estaria de cama, adoecido e sofrendo por conta da desgraça de seu reino. E Onel não estaria passando por esse período de trevas... – suspirou, dramaticamente.

– Muldovar, seja mais claro. O que está querendo dizer? – indagou Licahla, embora Markash tivesse agora em seu rosto a expressão de quem começava a entender o que seu conselheiro real queria dizer.

– Minha rainha... Perdoe-me tantos rodeios... mas é difícil confessar o que tenho a dizer. Contudo, compreendo sua ansiedade, por isso, é melhor ser o mais direto possível. Quando seu marido regressou da visita ao oráculo, vinte e seis anos atrás, ele não trazia boas notícias. Contou a mim que seu filho estava destinado a trazer incontáveis desgraças para o nosso reino. Devido a esse fato, o rei Markash pediu que eu tirasse a vida da criança... – no mesmo instante, Licahla voltou-se para seu marido, que baixou os olhos, culpado. – Mas eu não pude, meu senhor... – Muldovar agora direcionava-se ao rei. – Sua criança era tão pequena, tão frágil... eu não podia crer que ele traria tanto mal ao nosso reino, isso simplesmente não fazia sentido para mim. Por isso, fiz o que julguei certo. Levei o bebê para ser criado por um casal de camponeses e cuidei para que ele sempre passasse longe do castelo. Imaginava que isso seria o bastante para evitar que a maldição da profecia se concretizasse. – nesse momento, Muldovar sacudiu a cabeça levemente, como se estivesse a se repreender. - Porém, eu me enganei. A profecia se cumpriu, apesar de tudo que fiz. E, há algum tempo, venho tentando corrigir meus erros, mas... Acho que, para obter sucesso, é preciso que a verdade venha à tona. – o conde tinha um semblante de quem parecia sofrer com tudo isso, mas, por dentro, ele sorria. Havia um novo e derradeiro plano, que se encaminhava para o final que ele desejava. E ele seria vitorioso, afinal. – Portanto, eu trouxe alguém que vocês precisam conhecer. – o vizir-real respirou fundo, dando importância ao que diria a seguir: - Meus senhores... quero lhes apresentar o homem que vem causando toda a dor e o sofrimento ao nosso reino. - dizendo isso, o conde olhou para trás e fez um gesto para que o rapaz, que se via mais escondido nas sombras do quarto, se aproximasse: - Este é Ikki. Ele é o seu primeiro filho, o príncipe herdeiro amaldiçoado pela profecia do oráculo... – Markash e Licahla arregalaram os olhos imediatamente, fixando-os na figura do jovem rapaz que finalmente aparecia diante deles. – E ele é também conhecido como... o Bardo Mágico.

**Continua...**


	20. Coração de mãe

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 20**

Um silêncio profundo reinou naquele aposento após as palavras de Muldovar. Tanto Licahla quanto Markash não conseguiam retirar seus olhos do jovem que permanecia parado à sua frente. Contudo, nenhum dos dois era capaz de dizer uma palavra sequer. Estavam atônitos e era como se estivessem perdidos entre o presente e o passado. Ao mesmo tempo em que olhavam tão intensamente para Ikki, ambos pareciam também vislumbrar algum momento perdido em suas memórias, talvez revivido agora pela presença do moreno ali.

Ikki, por sua vez, sentiu-se incomodado com o modo como olhavam para ele. Por isso, voltou seu rosto para o lado, nervosamente, para fugir de qualquer contato visual naquele momento. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas parecia-lhe que, se seus olhos encontrassem o olhar de seus recém-descobertos pais, algo aconteceria. Ele não tinha ideia do que ocorreria, tampouco saberia dizer se seria algo bom ou ruim. Mas alguma coisa se passaria e ele temia esse desconhecido momento que, de certa forma, ele sabia que não poderia evitar.

Muldovar percebeu a perturbação em Ikki e constatou que não lhe seria difícil manipular o restante de situação. Disfarçadamente, sorriu. Ninguém percebeu o discreto gesto, uma vez que o rei e sua rainha estavam ocupados demais tentando descobrir seu filho na figura do jovem rapaz, enquanto Ikki mostrava-se cada vez mais incomodado de se ver em tal situação.

O vizir-real havia permitido que o momento constrangedor atingisse o máximo. Sabia que, pela surpresa, pelo inesperado de tudo aquilo, Markash e Licahla não teriam o que dizer. O conde sabia que o rapaz terminaria por se sentir incomodado e, de alguma forma, rejeitado devido ao silêncio daqueles instantes que pareciam intermináveis.

- Ikki, eu percebo que você não se sente à vontade. Bem, eu o trouxe apenas para que tomasse conhecimento da verdade. Creio que agora sabe que não menti e enxerga toda essa situação por uma nova perspectiva. Pois bem, vamos resolver nossos problemas de forma civilizada agora. Por que não nos transporta de volta para a cabana que, durante tanto tempo, foi o nosso lar? Conversaremos e descobriremos o melhor caminho a se seguir a partir de agora.

O conselheiro do rei sabia ser ardiloso. Seu tom de voz era tão amigável que confundia. E Ikki já estava confuso o bastante; o pobre rapaz não esperava por essa reviravolta e via-se tão perdido que chegava agora ao ponto de confundir amigos e inimigos. Ou pior: de confundir Muldovar com alguém que ainda poderia merecer sua confiança.

Por esse motivo, o jovem feiticeiro não respondeu ao que o conde lhe dissera. Parecia resignado e, em verdade, parecia apenas interessado em sair dali o quanto antes. Sentia-se sufocado, sentia que aquele quarto oprimia seu ser. Era como se aquele ambiente exigisse dele algo que ele não era, algo que ele deveria ter sido, mas não pudera. Não olhava diretamente para o rei e a rainha, mas sentia o olhar deles como se queimasse em sua pele. Sua respiração estava acelerada e o coração batia descompassado. Toda essa agitação lhe fazia mal e ele queria mesmo desaparecer de lá, não importava para onde.

- Majestades, depois regressarei para deixar-lhes a par de tudo. – Muldovar curvou-se em uma breve saudação de despedida e Ikki estava prestes a levá-los para longe desse lugar quando Licahla deu dois passos à frente, estancando em seguida, em um gesto súbito e logo contido:

- Espere. – a voz da rainha se fez ouvir, trêmula. – Não... não vá ainda.

O conde já esperava por isso, de certa forma. Sabia que a rainha talvez desse algum trabalho. Quanto ao rei, Muldovar sabia bem que não precisava se preocupar. Markash estaria tão embaraçado de ver, repentinamente, seu passado vergonhoso vindo à tona, que não teria coragem de dizer qualquer coisa. O vizir não via grandes problemas em ter revelado toda essa história da forma como fez; mais tarde diria ao rei que fora necessário, para conter o terrível Bardo Mágico. Ademais, Muldovar sabia que Markash não tinha tanto tempo de vida restante. Logo, por que se preocupar tanto com o que ele pensaria?

- Minha rainha, eu compreendo que são muitas coisas a serem assimiladas. Por isso mesmo, minha senhora não deve agir precipitadamente agora. Preciso que confie em mim. Preciso que confie em minha sabedoria. Minha rainha bem sabe que já provei ser digno dessa confiança, então peço que me deixe conduzir a situação a meu jeito...

- Mas... eu quero... – Licahla respirou fundo e deu mais um passo na direção de Ikki, que agora se via cabisbaixo. Ela hesitava, ao mesmo tempo em que uma força maior parecia impeli-la a seguir em frente e fazer o que seu coração de mãe lhe gritava que fizesse. - ... eu só quero...

- Minha senhora. – a voz de Muldovar foi dura. – Compreendo que esteja confusa. Mas peço que escute a voz da razão. O rapaz que temos aqui trouxe muitos problemas ao reino. É preciso resolver todas as questões que estão pendentes agora. Preciso conversar com ele e resolver essas pendências antes de qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu quero vê-lo, Muldovar. Só quero... vê-lo... – a rainha falou com um pouco mais de firmeza. E adiantou-se mais três passos, ficando bastante próxima de Ikki. A bela mulher levantou a delicada mão, lenta e temerosamente, na direção da face do jovem. O rapaz, entretanto, continuava a lhe fugir com os olhos. Estava amedrontado do que tudo aquilo representava.

- Não se esqueça de que seu marido, o meu senhor, o rei Markash, encontra-se adoentado por culpa dele. Indiretamente, mas a culpa é dele. E quanto ao príncipe Shun... Seu filho encontra-se inconsciente por culpa também do Bardo Mágico. Diretamente por culpa do feiticeiro da noite. – dessa vez, Muldovar fez questão de referir-se a Ikki pelo nome que o fazia ser visto como o inimigo. E, conhecendo Licahla e sabendo como ela era protetora com Shun, decidiu jogar sua carta mais baixa, buscando levá-la a perder qualquer traço de compaixão que pudesse estar começando a sentir por Ikki ao colocar a imagem do moreno contra a do frágil príncipe.

O efeito de tão malignas palavras pareceu surtir a reação esperada. A rainha, que levava sua mão ao rosto de Ikki, deteve seu movimento nesse instante, como se houvesse sido duramente atingida por aquelas palavras. Os dedos finos, que quase tocavam a superfície da pele morena, recolheram-se e a pobre mulher sentiu um aperto no peito ao relembrar a situação em que se via seu filho caçula. Ela então baixou o rosto, com os olhos cerrados, e apertou ambas as mãos contra seu coração dolorido. Era tudo o que Muldovar buscava. A breve confusão de sentimentos da rainha dava a ele tempo o suficiente para desaparecer com Ikki dali... e definir essa situação de uma vez por todas.

- Vamos, Ikki. Temos de ir. – a voz do conde era autoritária, mas não pareceu ser ouvida pelo moreno. – Ikki. Vamos!

O rapaz, entretanto, não ouvia seu padrinho. Ele tinha agora os olhos escuros presos à figura do jovem príncipe, que jazia inerte sobre uma luxuosa cama.

Sem preocupar-se em dizer qualquer coisa a Muldovar, o moreno subitamente começou a caminhar em direção à cama, na qual Shun via-se profundamente adormecido. Seus passos foram apressados, como se houvessem sido tomados por uma repentina descarga de energia. Ikki não parecia pensar nesse momento e caminhava como se não soubesse de fato o que fazia. O ato tão inesperado surpreendeu e assustou o rei, que, encontrando forças as quais pensava não mais possuir, levantou-se e pôs-se em frente à cama do filho caçula, como se buscasse protegê-lo de uma ameaça:

- Afaste-se. – a voz de Markash era forte, apesar de sua grave doença.

Os olhos de Ikki, nebulosos como uma tempestade, e que até o momento viam-se presos ao rapaz que possuía o rosto de um anjo, finalmente encontraram o olhar que parecia repreendê-lo. Os olhos de Markash eram como um mar de ressaca.

Eram os mesmos olhos de Ikki.

- Eu... não quero fazer mal a ele. – a voz do moreno era baixa, suave. A própria expressão de seu rosto era agora mais amena. Os olhos azuis como a noite voltaram a fitar Shun. – Queria apenas vê-lo de perto. Ver o meu... irmão. – a palavra "irmão" foi pronunciada com cautela, mas não por medo da reação que isso poderia suscitar no rei. Era mais como se essa fosse uma palavra tão preciosa e delicada, que se pudesse quebrar ao seu simples pronunciar. – Nunca pensei que pudesse ter um irmão. – um sorriso desenhou-se fragilmente em sua face morena. Ikki não se moveu, mas contemplava intensamente a imagem do rapaz que dormia tão placidamente, ignorando tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. – Ele parece tão diferente de mim...

- Ele se parece comigo. Fisicamente, ao menos. – Licahla se pronunciou, chamando a atenção do rei e de Ikki para si – Mas você... é a imagem viva do seu pai...

As palavras de Ikki, o fato de ter chamado Shun de seu irmão, tiveram um poder indescritível sobre Licahla.

A rainha nunca se esquecera de seu primeiro filho. Evitava, é claro, falar sobre isso abertamente, mas o fato é que a criança que tão pouco tempo estivera com ela tinha-lhe deixado uma marca que jamais desaparecera.

A suposta morte da criança, tão prematuramente retirada de seus braços, havia sido a mais difícil provação por que tivera de passar em sua vida. E, embora a todos parecesse que a rainha tinha superado esse terrível momento, eles nunca souberam a verdade.

Um coração de mãe jamais esquece.

Por Shun e por Markash, ela seguira em frente. Porém, por mais que amasse a ambos, sempre houve um vazio que existiu em seu coração.

A boa mulher começou a se aproximar do rapaz, que permanecia parado, ainda olhando para Shun, com uma suavidade expressiva. O rei Markash, entretanto, franziu o cenho, não compreendendo o que a esposa pretendia fazer.

Muldovar assistia àquilo estupefato. Não; aquilo não estava saindo como o planejado. Por que Ikki tinha sempre de estragar tudo?

Sentiu vontade de ser mais enfático, de gritar ao afilhado que os levasse dali, imediatamente. Contudo, o conde era inteligente o bastante para saber que se via em uma situação extremamente delicada e um passo mal dado poderia significar a inversão total daquele jogo. Por enquanto, ele ainda tinha alguma vantagem. Precisava apenas ver como não perdê-la. Devido a isso, mesmo contrariado, calou-se observando o desenrolar daquela cena, à espera de nova oportunidade que lhe desse, outra vez, o domínio sobre a situação.

- Se eu o tivesse visto, uma vez que fosse, em algum momento desses vinte e seis anos que se passaram... Céus; eu o teria reconhecido. – Licahla estava, uma vez mais, bastante perto de Ikki. O moreno, sentindo essa proximidade, deixou de olhar para Shun e baixou o rosto, evitando encarar a rainha, que se colocava à sua frente agora.

- Licahla, o que pensa que está fazendo? – o rei demonstrava desaprovar a atitude de sua esposa – Ele é perigoso! Afaste-se!

- Não! – a voz da rainha soou forte, enquanto ela voltava os olhos verdes para o marido – Ele não é perigoso! Ele é nosso filho, Markash!

Muldovar percebeu que esse seria um bom momento de intervir:

- Minha rainha, o rei Markash tem razão. O Bardo Mágico é um homem deveras perigoso. É preciso deixar as emoções um pouco de lado, agora. Deixe-me conversar com ele, a sós. Buscarei o melhor caminho para todos. – o vizir falava com todo cuidado, para não se deixar trair por suas próprias palavras – Eu o levarei para um lugar onde poderemos conversar e tudo ficará melhor assim...

- NÃO! – a rainha bradou, surpreendendo o conde, que nunca tinha visto a rainha tão firme e decidida em relação a algo, como agora – Ninguém vai tirar meu filho de mim! Não de novo!

- Minha querida, ouçamos o conselho de Muldovar. Ele é sábio; certamente conhece o melhor caminho a se seguir agora. – Markash falou, sentindo-se mais seguro por ter o apoio do conde. Colocou então suas mãos, ainda fortes, apesar da doença, nos ombros delicados da esposa, como se a quisesse afastar dali.

- Ah, sim? – a rainha virou-se para trás e encarou o marido, com os olhos cor de esmeralda bastante marejados – Devo atender ao seu pedido, meu senhor? Devo ouvir o que Muldovar diz? – Licahla usava um tom irônico, enquanto uma primeira lágrima escorria, solitária, por seu rosto níveo – Devo agir assim, para que vocês dois cometam um novo erro? Exatamente como aconteceu há vinte e seis anos?

- Licahla, por favor. – o rei usou de um tom mais forte, provavelmente, por se sentir atacado por aquelas palavras – Este não é o momento de discutir o que se passou. Falemos sobre isso depois. Agora, há uma ameaça a ser contida neste quarto.

- A única ameaça aqui são vocês! – o tom da rainha era cada vez mais zangado – Não vê o modo como ele olha para Shun, Markash? Não foi de propósito! Ele não feriu Shun por querer... – Licahla, que até o momento, encarava o marido nos olhos, voltou-se subitamente para ficar de frente para Ikki, que acompanhava a discussão dos dois sem saber como reagir. Como a rainha virou-se para ele rápido demais, o moreno não teve chance de desviar o olhar, de modo que foi aprisionado pelos olhos da cor da esperança, que sua mãe lhe lançou – Não é verdade? Você não o machucou por vontade sua... – a mulher indagou, apertando as mãos contra o coração.

- Eu... Eu não queria... – a voz pareceu faltar ao rapaz, que não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos de Licahla, simplesmente porque, dos olhos da rainha, havia tanta ternura transbordando, que Ikki sentiu, naquele momento, seu coração ser tomado por uma calidez agradável. Por isso, conseguiu juntar forças e dizer num tom baixo – Eu não queria tê-lo ferido. Sinto muito...

A situação estava ficando cada vez mais insustentável para Muldovar. Mais um pouco e ele perderia completamente o controle. Portanto, a fim de evitar que essa situação se tornasse irreversível, o conde resolveu jogar sua última e mais cruel carta:

- Minha rainha. Melhor do que ninguém, eu compreendo os demônios que aterrorizam a vida desse pobre rapaz. Sei que ele se confunde, que o caminho do mal talvez não seja propriamente uma escolha sua, mas, inevitavelmente, é o caminho que ele sempre toma. O mal que o Bardo Mágico fez às pessoas pode não ter sido fruto de atitudes necessariamente propositais, mas, nem assim, deixaram de ferir e destruir vidas. – nesse instante, Ikki desviou os olhos de sua mãe e olhou, com certo desespero, para Muldovar – A atitude de seu marido, há tantos anos, não deve ser criticada. Como rei, ele pensou em seu povo. E pensou corretamente, pois a vida desse jovem estava mesmo destinada às trevas. Sua existência apenas trouxe desgraça a todos que o cercam. Pode até ser involuntário, como minha senhora pensa, mas é o que ele faz. – os olhos de tempestade de Ikki pareceram implorar ao conde, em um pedido mudo, que ele não dissesse o que o moreno sabia que ele estava prestes a revelar – Não sabe, majestade, que ele foi responsável pela morte de seus pais adotivos? – destilou o vizir-real, ignorando, com algum prazer, a súplica calada de seu afilhado.

- Ele matou os pais adotivos? – Markash questionou, com a voz dura.

- Bem... – Muldovar olhou para Ikki, que tinha baixado o rosto, naquele gesto que o conde estava acostumado a ver acontecer quando trazia à tona esse tão doloroso assunto para o rapaz – Pode-se dizer que sim.

Ikki, cabisbaixo, cerrou os olhos com força, assim como seus punhos, de modo que todo seu corpo mostrou-se visivelmente tenso. O rei, impulsivamente, deu um passo para trás, como se, à sua frente, estivesse um ser monstruoso demais. E as mãos fortes foram novamente aos ombros da rainha, para também afastá-la da presença daquele feiticeiro cruel.

Entretanto, no instante em que sentiu o toque de seu marido, Licahla se desfez daquele contato, como se as mãos de seu marido lhe queimassem a pele e, em vez de afastar-se, a rainha adiantou-se dois passos, acabando de uma vez com a distância que a separava de Ikki.

Nesse súbito gesto, não houve tempo para que qualquer dos presentes no quarto pudesse pensar; antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita, antes que qualquer outro gesto pudesse se concretizar, Licahla já havia envolvido Ikki em um abraço maternal, forte, amoroso.

- É a minha criança... – a boa mulher disse, enquanto deitava a cabeça suavemente sobre o peito forte do rapaz, enquanto os braços finos e delicados o apertavam com força contra si – É o meu filho que aqui está... – Ela começou a chorar, permitindo que as lágrimas descessem todas agora, banhando inteiramente seu rosto que, embora choroso, era sorridente – Digam o que quiserem, não me importa. Esse é o meu filho, a minha criança, o bebê que tiraram de mim... Ele não é esse homem que você descreve, Muldovar. Não pode ser, porque a sensação que ele me passa é exatamente a mesma de quando era ainda apenas o meu bebê... – a bela rainha ria, em meio às lágrimas – Eu sinto a sua inocência... Porque isso é o que ele ainda é... – Licahla afastou-se, apenas um pouco, sem desfazer o abraço, para poder fitar os olhos surpresos e algo assustados de Ikki - ...Apenas uma criança inocente e assustada, e que tanto precisa de mim...

Aquelas palavras, tão ternas, tão bondosas, tão... amorosas, fizeram com que Ikki sentisse algo se quebrar dentro de si. Licahla olhava para ele, sorrindo-lhe maternalmente, e o moreno não sabia o que dizer. Sentia o coração apertar, e doía. Mas era uma dor boa, daquelas que parece ser necessário sentir para que finalmente o sofrimento possa cessar. Os olhos tornaram-se úmidos e ele não sabia por que palavras expressar o que estava sentindo, até por não saber que sensações experimentava agora.

- Não se preocupe. – Licahla continuou a dizer, com sua voz suave e doce, enquanto uma de suas mãos viajou até a face do rapaz, e acariciou-lhe gentilmente – Não se preocupe, minha criança. Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Eu vou cuidar de você. E vai ficar tudo bem... – a rainha voltou a abraçar o filho, com todo o carinho de uma mãe saudosa – Não se preocupe, meu querido... Eu nunca mais vou deixar você. Você nunca mais estará sozinho, está bem?

Essas palavras foram o estopim para que Ikki finalmente colocasse para fora tudo o que estava sentindo. Abraçou a mãe, com força, e começou a chorar, deixando que a amargura de uma vida de culpa se desfizesse em lágrimas.

Era um choro que há muitos anos estivera contido. As palavras de Licahla eram maternais e apenas elas pareciam ter poder o bastante para libertá-lo de uma culpa infinda e permitir que Ikki chorasse assim, como uma criança perdida que enfim voltava para casa, encontrando o alívio e o conforto que somente os braços de uma mãe poderiam oferecer.

Essa cena tinha sido demais para Muldovar. O conde, compreendendo que uma chance única aparecia diante de si, decidiu, ele mesmo, tirar a vida de Ikki.

O rapaz era, obviamente, mais poderoso que ele. No entanto, o jovem feiticeiro estava bastante vulnerável agora. Não podia perder essa oportunidade.

Aproveitando-se do fato de tanto Licahla quanto Ikki estarem absortos naquele abraço, o vizir-real sacou um punhal de sua negra vestimenta e caminhou silencioso até Ikki. Estava prestes a desferir o golpe fatal quando sentiu uma mão forte segurá-lo pelo pulso, impedindo-o de concretizar o assassinato.

Muldovar arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via:

- Majestade? Mas... por quê? – o conde perguntou, demonstrando confusão em seus olhos.

Markash segurava o braço do conde, com força:

- Porque ele é meu filho. – o rei respondeu sério, com os olhos passando um vigor como há tempos não se via.

Licahla, nesse instante, ao ver o que se passava, abraçou o filho com força, como se temesse pela vida dele e ignorando que a pessoa mais forte daquele quarto era Ikki que, agora, atento ao que acontecia, não corria qualquer risco. Porém, o rapaz nada fez ou disse, sentindo algo novo ao ver como Markash e Licahla o defendiam.

- Meu senhor! – Muldovar estava estupefato – Ele não é mais o seu filho! É o Bardo Mágico, o feiticeiro da noite! O homem responsável por tantos males que acometem Onel! O responsável pelo seu estado! Aquele que o oráculo profetizou como sendo seu carrasco! Não podemos fraquejar agora! É bastante claro que ele enfeitiçou nossa rainha; não permita que ele faça o mesmo com o senhor! – o conde falava apressado, sem o seu usual auto-controle. Não imaginava que justo o rei fosse lhe causar um problema nesse momento. Tinha acreditado que matar Ikki faria com que, inclusive, cairia nas boas graças do soberano de Onel, que achava ter persuadido bem. Descobrir-se sem o apoio do rei, nesse momento, era um grave problema.

- Não, Muldovar. Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro pela segunda vez. – soltou o braço de seu conselheiro e olhou para Ikki, que demonstrou não compreender ao certo o que ele queria dizer – Ele é meu filho e eu devo protegê-lo. – o rei falava com uma voz um pouco melancólica. A imagem de Licahla abraçando Ikki e as lágrimas que o rapaz derramou, tão dolorosamente, tocaram o coração do rei que, desde a fatídica noite em que entregara o príncipe ao conselheiro real, havia endurecido. Markash sempre fora um homem forte, mas, após a suposta morte do filho, ele se tornara duro diante da vida. Sofrera a morte de sua criança de forma solitária porque, sabendo-se o grande responsável por isso, não se julgou merecedor de receber os pêsames ou as palavras de conforto que as pessoas ofereciam. Por isso, fechou-se em sua dor.

Agora, entretanto, da mesma forma que o abraço da rainha libertou em Ikki tantos sentimentos enclausurados, a cena dos dois, unidos como mãe e filho, fez com que o rei liberasse também toda a angústia e culpa que carregara como um fardo por todos esses anos.

Era como se reconhecesse o filho naquele instante. A visão dos dois juntos relembrou-lhe a imagem que tinha de sua esposa com o pequeno herdeiro no colo, momentos antes de partir para sua visita ao oráculo.

Quantas vezes, Markash não desejou ter voltado no tempo? Quantas vezes, não se perguntou se não teria sido melhor ter ouvido as palavras de sua rainha, que lhe pedira para ficar? Se não tivesse visitado o oráculo, se não tivesse ouvido aquela maldita profecia... não teria sido tudo diferente? Talvez tivessem sido uma família feliz...

Eram pensamentos que mais feriam do que ajudavam. Por conta disso, o rei os evitava a todo custo, mas era impossível fugir deles a todo momento. Vez ou outra, era pego desprevenido, fazendo essas suposições.

Descobrir repentinamente que o filho estava vivo e que era a ameaça que rondava Onel fez com que o primeiro sentimento do rei por Ikki fosse de afastamento. Não conseguia assimilar tudo aquilo, pois estava sendo obrigado a confrontar seu terrível passado e isso era-lhe muito difícil.

Todavia, as lágrimas do rapaz foram capazes de enternecer seu duro coração. Assim como Licahla, Markash pôde ver, naquele momento, que o jovem feiticeiro, tão temido quanto detestado, parecia nada mais que uma criança necessitada de proteção.

E isso fez com que fosse obrigado a ver o que sempre temeu, durante todos esses anos.

Não é que o oráculo estivesse errado... mas, possivelmente, o que se fazia a partir do momento em que se tornavam cientes do futuro é que poderia levar à desgraça profetizada.

Ver a dor em que Ikki se encontrava, perceber o desespero daquelas lágrimas que pareciam tão sofridas, deram ao rei a certeza de que, se aquele rapaz causara tanto mal, não fora por sua culpa, apenas. Muito do caminho que ele trilhara, pelo que podia compreender, foi por não se ver com outra saída.

Se nunca o tivesse deixado, não teria sido diferente? Se o filho sempre houvesse tido seu apoio, não teria sido diferente...?

- Meu senhor, não pode estar falando a sério! – respondeu Muldovar, energicamente, sentindo como a vitória se afastava dele cada vez mais – Não percebe o que acontece aqui? O feiticeiro da noite o enfeitiçou também! Lute contra isso, majestade! Não se esqueça de seu papel como rei! Não se esqueça das sábias palavras de seu pai, o rei Kirkin! Ele não se orgulharia de vê-lo assim! Seu pai sempre quis que você fosse forte, como ele, meu senhor! O que diria o rei Kirkin, ao vê-lo fraquejar dessa forma? Seu reino está morrendo, majestade! A praça está destruída por culpa do Bardo Mágico! O dia mal dura seis horas e o meu rei pensa agora em proteger o culpado por tudo isso? Que tipo de rei age assim, ignorando o sofrimento de seu povo? O rei Kirkin jamais agiria assim! Ele sempre disse que o bem maior deveria vir antes de qualquer coisa... – o conde lançou essas palavras venenosas, que acertaram em cheio o coração do rei, que estava bastante fragilizado agora.

Em virtude disso, Markash sentiu-se fraco. Sentiu-se zonzo, e precisou se apoiar em uma cômoda para permanecer em pé. Contudo, o coração batia-lhe aceleradamente e seu corpo não parecia suportar todas aquelas comoções. O rei terminou caindo, suando frio.

- Markash! – Licahla soltou-se do filho nesse momento e correu até o marido, apavorada – Oh, por favor, não... – ela viu como os olhos do rei fitavam o vazio, enquanto sua pele ia se tornando cada vez mais pálida – Não, você não pode me abandonar! – levantou-se apressada e, indo até a mesinha próxima à cabeceira da cama real, pegou vários frascos coloridos e voltou para junto do esposo, deixando até mesmo que alguns dos frascos caíssem no chão, durante o trajeto – Abra a boca, meu amor... é o seu remédio.

- Não dê isso a ele! – Ikki manifestou-se subitamente. Licahla olhou interrogativa para o filho, enquanto Markash tinha os olhos vidrados no nada, com seu corpo tremendo fortemente.

- Por que não? É o remédio dele! Se não tomar, ele pode morrer... – a rainha disse, com a voz chorosa, olhando sem entender para Ikki, que havia se abaixado para tomar um dos frascos que rolava pelo chão do aposento.

- Se ele tomar, certamente morrerá. – disse, depois de examinar o frasco com cuidado. Em seguida, jogou o vidrinho no chão, com força, quebrando-o e deixando que o líquido rosado se espalhasse pelo piso. Depois, adiantou-se até onde estava o rei.

Licahla não compreendia o que se passava, mas seu coração de mãe apenas lhe dizia para confiar em Ikki. Assim, o moreno se abaixou e colocou a mão sobre o peito de Markash. Da palma de sua mão, uma forte luz emergiu e dominou o quarto.

A rainha e Muldovar precisaram fechar os olhos para protegerem suas retinas dessa imensa claridade. Porém, não foi necessário que mantivessem-nos cerrados por muito tempo, pois logo a luz findou, de modo que puderam ver o que acontecia.

Ikki olhava com uma expressão serena para Markash, que parecia desacordado. Licahla suprimiu um soluço, levando uma mão à boca, temendo pelo pior. E Muldovar se aproximou alguns passos, para ver melhor o que havia ocorrido.

Súbito, Markash tossiu e então abriu os olhos. Licahla sorriu largamente e envolveu o marido nos braços – Graças aos deuses, você está vivo!

Enquanto a rainha abraçava o marido, Ikki se levantou e estreitou os olhos na direção do conde:

- Imagino que era você quem preparava esses remédios para ele. – falou, em tom acusatório.

Muldovar não respondeu nada. Estava sério e olhava friamente tanto para Ikki quanto para os soberanos de Onel.

- Sim, era ele. Por quê? – Licahla indagou.

- Porque isso é veneno. Bem disfarçado, mas é veneno. – continuou a dizer, sem tirar os olhos do conde, que permanecia impassível.

- Veneno? – Markash repetiu, parecendo incrédulo.

- Você o estava matando aos poucos. Mas por quê? – Ikki falou, sem deixar de encarar seu padrinho.

- Tem... certeza de que eram veneno? – a rainha inquiriu, como se não quisesse acreditar.

- Sim. Ele me ensinou muito bem a reconhecer esse tipo de poção. – o moreno olhava com ferocidade para Muldovar – Essas poções venenosas... – lançou um breve olhar para os frascos coloridos e voltou a encarar o conde – Isso é cruel, Muldovar. Até para você. Não me admira que ele estivesse tão fraco.

- Muldovar ensinou a você? Como assim? – foi a vez de Markash perguntar, sentindo-se perdido naquela conversa.

- Desde sempre, ele quis me preparar para ocupar o lugar dele. Ensinou-me tudo; todos os tipos de combate e também a arte da feitiçaria para que eu pudesse me tornar conselheiro real algum dia.

- Mas... isso é completamente desnecessário para o cargo de conselheiro real! – Markash replicou – Para esse cargo, basta que a pessoa tenha sabedoria. Não é preciso que ele saiba combater, tampouco que seja conhecedor de feitiçaria!

Ikki levou seus olhos para o rei, como se estivesse surpreso com essa afirmação. E Licahla, que tinha o ar pensativo, atestou:

- Engraçado, Muldovar... Você disse que sempre fez todo o possível para que a profecia nunca se cumprisse. Entretanto, pelo que pudemos entender, você planejava que meu filho se tornasse o novo conselheiro real? Então, era do seu interesse que ele regressasse ao castelo?

- É verdade. – o rei começou a se levantar, sentindo-se bem mais forte agora – Você tinha dito que fez tudo ao seu alcance para que meu filho passasse sempre longe do castelo. No entanto, é incoerente que fizesse isso, se pensava em trazê-lo de volta ao nosso convívio.

- Céus... eu sabia que nunca deveria ter confiado em você, Muldovar. – a rainha, que rapidamente começava a ligar os pontos, preenchendo as lacunas, fez uma expressão de profundo repúdio para o conde – Você me enganou por tempo demais... Vou chamar os guardas para que possa ser preso!

Licahla começou a caminhar na direção da grande porta do quarto, para chamar os soldados que poderiam levar o conde para a masmorra. Mas, antes que ela pudesse alcançar a porta, a voz sombria de Muldovar se fez ouvir:

- Você destruiu tudo, Ikki. – o conde compreendia que havia perdido. A situação lhe fugira do controle e via-se agora sem ter como manipular os fatos a seu favor. Bastava que os soberanos de Onel seguissem aquela linha de raciocínio que compreenderiam todo o resto, sem grandes dificuldades. Por sinal, Licahla já parecia ter desvendado praticamente tudo – Você me tirou tudo. Tudo. – encarando Ikki, o conselheiro repetiu, com a aparência ainda fria, mas os olhos queimando de uma fúria intensa – Mas se pensa que vou deixar as coisas assim... Está muito enganado. Eu também vou tirar tudo de você, Ikki. TUDO! – e, ao dizer essa última palavra, Muldovar jogou um frasco que retirou de sem manto negro no chão, fazendo surgir uma espessa névoa negra, que levou os presentes a tossirem.

Ikki, entretanto, não se deixava abater facilmente e avançou para o centro daquela fumaça, atrás de Muldovar. Porém, a névoa já começava a se dissipar e, do meio dela, um corvo voou rápido, atravessando a janela e sumindo logo no horizonte.

- Onde... onde ele está? – Licahla conseguiu perguntar, depois de se recuperar de tanto tossir. Amparada pelo seu rei, ela olhava pelo quarto, sem conseguir ver o conde.

- Ele fugiu. Transformou-se em um pássaro e voou pela janela, covardemente. – Ikki fitava o horizonte, sério.

Nesse momento, Licahla e Markash começaram a se aproximar de seu filho, quando a porta do quarto abriu-se abruptamente:

- Meus senhores, eu... – era Racom, que entrava seguido de alguns guardas, um tanto afobado. Assim que adentrou os aposentos reais, estancou o passo ao ver Ikki ali. Lançou rápido um olhar pelo local e viu que parte do quarto estava destruída. Olhou com pressa para onde estava a cama do príncipe Shun, que fora trazida para o quarto dos pais, a fim de que Licahla pudesse zelar pelo marido e pelo filho ao mesmo tempo. Assegurando-se de que ele estava bem, sacou sua espada, andando furiosamente na direção de Ikki.

- Espere, Racom! – Markash falou, colocando-se à frente de seu general, enquanto Licahla corria até Ikki – Já está tudo bem.

- Majestades! – o general parecia perdido – Esse... Esse é o Bardo Mágico! O terrível feiticeiro! Ele se libertou e...

- Nós já sabemos. – Licahla disse, com um sorriso, enquanto se mantinha abraçada ao filho. A rainha parecia não querer se soltar mais de Ikki, como se ainda tivesse medo de que o levassem para longe de si, novamente. E o moreno, embora não tivesse o hábito de manter tamanho contato físico com outras pessoas, permitia à boa senhora que assim agisse. Era um abraço amoroso e caloroso demais para se negar a recebê-lo.

- Se... Se sabem, então devem me deixar fazer o que é certo! Esse homem deve ir preso! Ele é perigoso! Ele é...

- Ele é nosso filho. – Markash interrompeu Racom – É um príncipe e deve ser tratado como tal. – o rei lançou um olhar repreensivo para os soldados que se mantinham em posição de ataque. Esses homens, compreendendo o olhar de seu rei, baixaram as armas.

- Meus senhores... isso... Isso não faz sentido! O Bardo Mágico enfeitiçou vocês? O nosso príncipe, o único nesse quarto, é o príncipe Shun! – Racom apontou para o caçula, nervoso – Ele, sim, é o nosso príncipe e se vê nesse estado por culpa do feiticeiro da noite! – o general falava, desnorteado.

Nesse instante, Ikki voltou a olhar para Shun. Desvencilhou-se suavemente dos braços de sua mãe e começou a caminhar na direção da cama em que o jovem dormia.

- O que... O que pensa que está fazendo? – Racom correu até a cama de Shun, colocando-se em frente a ela assim como Markash tinha feito antes – Não se aproxime! Terá de passar por mim, se quiser fazer mal a ele!

- Eu não vou feri-lo. Quero ajudá-lo. – Ikki disse com uma voz tão tranquila que deixou o general ainda mais desconcertado. Tanto que o moreno passou por ele, sem que Racom o impedisse.

Ikki aproximou-se e fitou Shun por alguns segundos, antes de se sentar à beirada da cama. Parecia examinar o estado do caçula. Depois de algum tempo assim, olhou na direção dos pais:

- Muldovar também estava cuidando dele?

- Sim. – Licahla respondeu, com os olhos cheios de expectativa – Há algo que... você possa fazer?

O jovem feiticeiro não respondeu. Em vez disso, assim como havia feito com Markash, colocou sua mão sobre o peito do mais novo. A rainha, imaginando que aquela claridade inundaria o quarto uma vez mais, já ia fechando os olhos, para protegê-los como fizera da outra vez, mas não foi necessário.

Não houve claridade. O moreno apenas tocou o peito de Shun, como em uma carícia fraterna. E, logo em seguida, o príncipe abria os olhos verdes, lentamente, como se despertasse de um longo sono.

- Príncipe Shun! – Racom se aproximou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Você... você está bem?

Licahla e Markash correram também até a cama, enquanto o jovem príncipe ia acordando devagar, incorporando-se na cama:

- Meu filho! – Os soberanos de Onel abraçaram o rapaz, que esboçou uma careta com aquela confusão de braços sobre si.

Ikki, que havia se levantado, deu alguns passos para trás e ficou apenas observando a cena. Sorriu de leve e sentiu-se feliz.

- Mamãe... Papai... – Shun conseguiu, enfim, dizer – Vocês estão me sufocando. – o príncipe parecia um pouco embaraçado.

- Desculpe-nos, meu filho. – Markash sorria amplamente – Mas hoje é um dia feliz! É difícil nos conter!

Shun nunca havia visto o pai falar-lhe dessa maneira. Ora, nunca tinha ouvido-o falar desse modo com ninguém. Ia justamente perguntar o porquê desse comportamento tão distinto quando, finalmente, viu Ikki, um pouco mais afastado.

- Mas... é... é o... – apontou para o moreno.

- É o responsável por tê-lo trazido de volta, meu príncipe. – foi Racom quem disse. Ikki, surpreso com esse comentário, olhou para o general, que lhe sorriu com os olhos, cheios de gratidão.

- E é também o seu irmão mais velho, meu querido. – disse Licahla, dando beijos nos cabelos do filho.

- Meu... o meu irmão? – Shun olhou para o pai e depois para a mãe, interrogativo – Mas... ele não havia... morrido...?

- Não. – o rei voltou a se aproximar de Ikki, que ainda se sentindo um pouco desacostumado com tanta proximidade, deu um passo para trás, por reflexo – Nós nos enganamos. – Markash parou em frente ao filho, olhando para ele de forma paternal – E nos enganamos a respeito de muitas coisas. Muldovar foi o principal culpado por termos nos confundido tanto, mas, em grande parte, os maiores culpados somos nós mesmos. Espero poder consertar os erros que cometi no passado. – enquanto falava, sorria para o rapaz que, em resposta, sorriu um pouco também.

- Muldovar? Do que ele foi culpado? Aliás, onde ele está? – Racom olhou para os lados, à procura do vizir-real.

- Não está aqui. E, se possuir amor à vida, não regressará. – Licahla disse, demonstrando-se sua raiva só de pensar na figura do conde.

- Ele é a principal ameaça ao nosso reino, Racom. E nós não sabemos disso porque alguém nos disse; nós vimos com nossos próprios olhos. Íamos chamá-los para prendê-lo, mas ele fugiu covardemente.

- Ele vai voltar. – Ikki manifestou-se – Eu estraguei todos os planos dele e acho que agora só lhe resta a vingança. Muldovar não descansará até que consiga se vingar de mim. Então, é melhor eu ir embora...

- Não! – Licahla de pôs de pé de uma vez – Você vai ficar conosco! Vai ficar com a sua família!

- É muito perigoso para vocês.

- Não importa. Aqui é o seu lugar... meu filho. – pela primeira vez, Markash dirigia-se a Ikki chamando-o de "filho" – Como sua mãe disse, você nunca mais vai estar sozinho para enfrentar qualquer coisa. – finalizou, colocando sua mão forte sobre o ombro do rapaz – Não se preocupe; todos os guardas ficarão avisados. – olhou para os guardas no recinto – Estejam avisados: Muldovar fugiu na forma de um pássaro, então se virem qualquer pássaro que se aproxime do castelo, matem-no sem piedade.

Ikki logo compreendeu que aquela era uma péssima ordem e ia dizer algo quando, antes que pudesse formalizar um pedido para seu pai, evitando a matança desenfreada de aves, ouviu o zunir de uma flecha.

E era como se houvesse voltado no tempo.

A flecha, atirada habilmente por Racom, que muito rápido tomara o arco e a flecha das mãos de um de seus soldados, acertava certeiramente um pardal lá fora.

Um pardal que voava na direção da janela, nitidamente visando entrar no quarto.

O pardal começou a cair, enquanto Ikki corria até a janela.

Tétion estava enclausurado em um esquife de gelo eterno.

Seu poder de nada lhe adiantava.

Seus feitiços haviam sido desfeitos.

E o rapaz que se tornava um cisne pela manhã, voltava a ser apenas um pardal enquanto o sol brilhasse no céu.

Como cisne, sua maior preocupação sempre fora a de ser um alvo fácil.

Mas, como pardal, era muito mais ágil. Era um alvo pequeno e móvel.

Não esperava ser atingido daquele jeito. Talvez, não devesse ter subestimado os outros.

Era possível atingi-lo, sim. Ikki mesmo, quando o conheceu, não era capaz disso?

E, naquela vez, quando o moreno o reencontrou, não tinha sido justamente porque fora atingido pela flecha de uma criança...?

Sentiu a visão ficar turva. Dessa vez, a flecha não o tinha acertado apenas na asa.

Ia caindo, sentindo seu pequeno e frágil corpo incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para evitar a queda.

Sua consciência ia desaparecendo enquanto caía, como se estivesse se afundando em trevas.

A última coisa que ouviu foi um grito, mas um grito que se fez muito distante.

Mesmo com os olhos cerrados, mesmo a uma distância que parecia tão grande, soube reconhecer aquela voz.

Seria capaz de reconhecê-la, mesmo do outro lado da vida.

Era a voz da pessoa que amava e que chamava por ele.

Porém, a voz de Ikki ia também desaparecendo na escuridão:

- Hyoga...!

_**Continua...**_


	21. Um novo herdeiro

**O Bardo e o Pardal  
**

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

_**2 semanas depois...**_

* * *

Os olhos foram abrindo-se devagar.

A consciência voltava aos poucos.

Onde estava? Que lugar era aquele?

O que havia acontecido?

Súbito, um nome explodiu em sua mente:

– Ikki!

Tentou chamar, mas o nome fora pronunciado com a voz rouca. A garganta seca ardeu e levou rápido a mão ao pescoço numa tentativa de massageá-lo e aliviar essa incômoda dor. Os olhos voltaram a se fechar devido à claridade que, ao sentar-se bruscamente sobre a cama, pareceram inundar violentamente suas pupilas.

– Ele não está aqui.

Hyoga ouviu a voz, mas não a reconheceu. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, na tentativa de conseguir enxergar. Finalmente, voltou a abri-los inteiramente, deixando que se pudesse ver suas belas orbes celestiais.

– Você... é o... – balbuciou o rapaz loiro.

– Príncipe Shun. Sim, sou eu. – o jovem príncipe estava sentado em uma elegante cadeira de marfim, posicionada à lateral da cama em que Hyoga estava deitado – Como se sente? – embora a pergunta viesse em um tom amigável, a expressão do belo príncipe tinha algo de melancólica.

– Sinto-me bem... eu acho. – o loiro voltou o rosto para os lados, como se buscasse por algo ou alguém. Entretanto, percebeu estar a sós com o mais novo, que se encontrava elegantemente sentado, parecendo analisá-lo – Meu corpo está um pouco dolorido, mas nada grave. – continuou a dizer, já que Shun permanecia apenas observando-o.

– Entendo. – o rapaz de olhos cor de esmeralda respondeu por fim, mantendo ainda seu olhar perscrutador – Mas isso é, de certa forma, esperado. Considerando pelo que passou...

Foi como se as palavras ditas por Shun atingissem o viajante como um raio. Agora Hyoga se recordava! Lembrava-se de estar com Esmeralda no topo de um edifício em ruínas, lembrava-se de ter presenciado a grande explosão na praça central, de ter sentido como Ikki era forte...

Lembrou-se de ter retomado a forma de cisne quando amanhecera, mas estranhamente, momentos depois, transformou-se em pardal, como costumava acontecer antes de ser aprisionado na casa do duque Holdar. Não compreendendo bem, decidiu averiguar o que se passava, até porque subitamente não sentia mais a energia de Ikki na praça que agora estava completamente destroçada. Abandonou Esmeralda no teto do edifício, tentando em vão explicar a ela o que iria fazer. A jovem não conseguiu entender o que Hyoga queria lhe dizer, e ele acreditou que seria melhor deixá-la ali assim mesmo. Lá, ao menos, ela estaria em segurança e Hyoga precisava saber se Ikki estava bem.

Na praça, e sob a forma de pardal, voou agilmente por todo o local e logo encontrou Tétion e Holdar aprisionados em um jazigo de gelo. Embora houvesse sofrido muito nas mãos do duque e de seu feiticeiro, Hyoga compadeceu-se da situação dos dois, especialmente por ver em seus olhos o terror e o medo, estampados para sempre em suas pupilas arregaladas.

Mas não viu nem sinal de Ikki ou do conde Muldovar. Ainda mais preocupado, passou a voar a esmo, sem saber para onde seguir.

Foi então que, ao passar por perto de uma das torres do castelo, sentiu a forte energia de Ikki vinda de lá. A conexão entre eles, pelo visto, era ainda mais forte do que imaginava.

Com o pequeno coração de pardal batendo forte em seu peito, voou apressadamente na direção de onde sentia provir aquela forte energia. Foi tão impulsivo que não cogitou a necessidade de ser cauteloso e, em virtude desse erro, foi pego em cheio pela flecha lançada por Racom. A flecha atingira seu coração e não teve forças para lutar contra as sombras que o envolveram rápido demais. Sentiu sua consciência ir se apagando, mas a imagem de Ikki continuava tão forte em sua mente que o último pensamento que Hyoga conseguiu ter antes de perder os sentidos foi de que levaria consigo o sentimento que tinha por Ikki para além da vida.

Entretanto, agora despertava ali e não compreendia o que podia ter acontecido. No momento da queda, tivera certeza de que iria morrer.

Colocou a mão sobre o peito e não sentiu nada ali. Nem uma cicatriz, nem qualquer marca de ferida proveniente da flechada mortal.

E então, Hyoga deu-se conta de outro fator com o qual até então não havia atinado. Lançou um olhar surpreso para a janela aberta e viu a manhã radiante que fazia lá fora. O céu muito azul, sem nuvens, e o sol brilhando em toda a sua majestade.

No mesmo segundo, voltou seus olhos para seus braços, como se precisasse se assegurar do que estava mesmo em sua forma humana.

– Ele cuidou de você. – a voz de Shun chamou a atenção de Hyoga, que voltou seu rosto, um pouco confuso, para o príncipe.

– O... meu irmão. Ele cuidou de você.

– Seu irmão? – o loiro franziu o cenho – Quem é seu irmão?

–Ah. Você não sabe? – Shun mostrou-se um pouco surpreso – O Bardo Mágico. Quero dizer; Ikki. Ele é meu irmão.

– O Ikki é seu irmão? – Hyoga repetiu, completamente incrédulo – Impossível. Isso faria dele...

– ...Um príncipe como eu. E, sendo o primogênito, o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono de Onel. – Shun soltou um discreto suspiro ao término dessa frase, que passou despercebido por Hyoga.

O viajante parecia não conseguir absorver aquelas informações. Tudo aquilo era demasiadamente surreal para ele. Shun conseguiu perceber a confusão do loiro e abriu um sorriso gentil para o hóspede:

– Tenho certeza de que o meu... irmão irá querer explicar tudo a você. Por isso, não vou me alongar em explicações. Digo somente que ele esteve muito preocupado com você durante essas duas últimas semanas...

– Duas semanas? Eu fiquei duas semanas desacordado?

– Sim. Foi necessário; afinal, você esteve literalmente voltando à vida...

– Voltando à vida? Então eu realmente... morri?

– Mais ou menos. Não entendo direito, mas o Bardo Mágico... digo; o Ikki explicou que a flecha do meu general havia ferido você mortalmente. Contudo, ele conhecia um feitiço em que, apegando-se ao que resta da vida de um ser, ele pode conseguir trazê-lo de volta. Foi o que fez com você.

Hyoga pensou um pouco e lembrou-se de um episódio que jamais esquecera. Quando as ervas de que sua mãe necessitava quase morreram, Ikki tinha conseguido salvá-las da morte certa. Obviamente, salvar algumas ervas da geada da noite e resgatá-lo da morte devido à flecha em seu coração eram duas situações diferentes... mas não inteiramente distintas.

– Foi um feitiço poderoso. Ele é realmente mais forte do que imaginávamos... – Shun falava em um tom reflexivo – Se bem que isso o deixou bastante debilitado, embora ele dissesse que não.

– E como foi que eu voltei à forma humana? E por que não estou como pardal, já que é de manhã?

– Ah, sim. Ele nos explicou sobre esse feitiço. Parece que foi feito por Muldovar, não é mesmo? Bom, nesse ponto, o que aconteceu é que, como você supostamente morreu, o feitiço deixou de existir. Ao trazê-lo de volta, você já não era mais amaldiçoado.

Hyoga sorriu. Estava livre daquela maldição? E Ikki havia salvado sua vida? As notícias boas vinham seguidamente e a vida subitamente lhe parecia tão leve...

– Todavia, penso que meu... irmão... – Shun ainda parecia ter dificuldades em pronunciar essa palavra – ...é forte o bastante para dar fim a um encantamento como esse do qual você foi vítima. Não foi necessário que ele demonstrasse isso, mas não duvido que fosse capaz. Afinal, com seus conhecimentos, o Bardo Mágico salvou a vida de meu pai, a minha e... – de repente, o jovem príncipe parou de falar, como se acabasse de lembrar algo – Desculpe-me, nem sei onde estava com a minha cabeça. – levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a grande porta do cômodo. Abriu-a apenas um pouco e trocou algumas palavras com o guarda que estava de sentinela ali. Em seguida, retornou tranquilamente para junto da cama, voltando a se sentar na rica cadeira.

Hyoga, que não compreendeu o motivo da interrupção e cada vez sentindo-se mais desperto, foi tomando consciência das inúmeras perguntas que iam aflorando em sua mente:

– E onde está Ikki? E Muldovar?

– Muldovar fugiu covardemente após ser desmascarado. Porém, não se preocupe. Ele está sendo caçado como o maior inimigo a ser detido em Onel. Meu general está cuidando para que ele seja capturado o quanto antes. – Shun notou a expressão de preocupação na face pálida de Hyoga – Quanto a Ikki... ele está bem. Meus pais estão felizes por terem reencontrado o meu... irmão.

O rapaz loiro ia assimilando tudo o que ouvia o mais rápido que conseguia. Mas encontrava dificuldades em absorver tantas coisas e não sabia dizer se isso era devido ao seu estado ou por conta de os fatos serem realmente inesperados demais.

– Como o Ikki pôde ser um príncipe por todo esse tempo e nunca ninguém haver desconfiado...? – Hyoga pensou, mas acabou perguntando em voz alta.

– Todos achavam que ele tinha morrido quando ainda era um bebê. Sei que não é de Onel, mas nunca ouviu a história do príncipe herdeiro que morreu quando ainda era um bebê? Sei que essa história circulou por vários reinos...

O jovem loiro assumiu em sua face a expressão de quem parecia se lembrar de ter escutado algo assim, mas vagamente. Ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, ainda buscando se situar em meio a todas aquelas novidades, quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

Shun olhou na direção da entrada do cômodo e Hyoga seguiu seu olhar.

Nesse instante, um bonito e imenso sorriso despontou dos lábios do viajante:

– Mamãe...! – foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar, antes que lágrimas começassem a escorrer pelo seu rosto. O rapaz quis imediatamente sair da cama para correr até a bela mulher, que estava corada e com uma aparência saudável. Porém, Natássia foi mais veloz e caminhou a passos largos na direção do leito, sorrindo amável.

– Não se levante, meu filho. Você ainda está se recuperando! – já ao lado da cama, a boa senhora se curvou sobre o rapaz e deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa.

– Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo, mamãe. – Hyoga falava enquanto sentia os carinhos de sua mãe percorrerem seu rosto afavelmente – Mas... e você? Está se sentindo bem? Não é melhor se sentar? – indagou em tom de preocupação, já que estava acostumado a ver a mãe cansar-se rápido devido à doença que a acometia.

– Estou me sentindo ótima, meu filho. – Natássia sorriu abertamente.

– Ela está curada. – Shun anunciou, sorrindo também.

– Curada? Você... você está curada? – novas lágrimas irromperam dos olhos de Hyoga – Mas... mas como...?

– Ikki salvou a minha vida, querido. – Natássia estava agora sentada na beirada da cama, junto a seu filho.

– Muldovar manteve sua mãe como refém por muito tempo, Hyoga. E, assim como fez com meu pai e comigo, ele a esteve envenenando para que permanecesse desacordada durante anos. Dizia que era sua noiva, para conseguir assim a compaixão de minha mãe e a aprovação de meu pai, que teve grande piedade de seu conselheiro, achando que ele sofria por amar uma mulher que estava entre a vida e a morte... No entanto, tudo não passou de teatro. Muldovar manipulou a todos nós, da forma como lhe interessou, durante todo esse tempo...

– Eu sei. – Hyoga baixou o rosto, envergonhado. Mas precisava confessar sua culpa – Sinto muito, alteza. – fez questão de dirigir-se a Shun desse modo, mostrando-se conhecedor de sua posição – Eu sabia dos planos de Muldovar. Digo; não sabia completamente. Eu nunca soube que ele desejava assassiná-lo, ou a seu pai... Porém, reconheço minha culpa. Muldovar me disse que poderia me ajudar a curar minha mãe, que a vida dela dependia de seus conhecimentos e eu já havia tido provas de que ele poderia realmente ajudar. – suspirou – Não vou me alongar, porque reconheço minha culpa e me justificar demais não mudará o que fiz. Só gostaria de deixar claro que jamais conspirei contra a vida do rei, tampouco da sua, meu príncipe. Se soubesse dos verdadeiros planos, teria me voltado contra ele. No entanto, ele havia me dito que buscava apenas encontrar meios de ser nomeado vizir-real e, para isso, precisava da confiança da rainha. A compaixão dela, como disse, ele ganhara ao dizer que minha mãe era sua noiva. – interrompeu-se e apertou a mão de Natássia entre as suas – Perdoe-me, mamãe... eu não tive alternativa. Mas Muldovar jamais tocou na senhora de forma desrespeitosa. Isso eu não permitira. Ele apenas necessitava de sua presença no castelo e, sendo considerada sua noiva, o rei Markash e a rainha Licahla fizeram questão de que recebesse sempre o melhor tratamento. Assim, em troca da palavra do conde de que ele buscaria uma cura para sua doença, eu aceitei ser amaldiçoado e, por isso, assumia a forma de pardal durante o dia. – deixou o ar em seus pulmões abandonarem seu corpo lentamente – Como pardal, eu podia passar despercebido... e minha tarefa era seguir a rainha para saber o que ela pensava, o que gostaria de ver acontecer, porque assim Muldovar podia se adiantar e concretizar algum desejo da rainha, ganhando cada vez mais sua simpatia e confiança. – levantou os olhos brevemente e, envergonhado, logo os desviou – Eu... sinto muito.

Shun pareceu um pouco surpreendido com o que acabava de ouvir de Hyoga. Contudo, logo compreendeu que o viajante tinha sido apenas mais um que fora manipulado pelo cruel conde.

– Não se preocupe tanto. Todos nós fomos enganados por aquele homem. E você possuía motivos justos para agir daquele modo. Afinal, apenas queria salvar a vida de sua mãe...

O loiro olhou uma vez mais para Natássia, que o envolveu em um maternal abraço.

– ...Além disso, tenho bons motivos para crer que não quis fazer mal a mim ou à minha família. Do contrário, não teria salvado minha vida, como uma vez fez.

Hyoga abriu mais os olhos azuis e encarou Shun.

– Desde que o vi na casa do duque Holdar, sabia que você me era familiar. Entretanto, não conseguia me recordar de onde o tinha visto antes. Esse tempo que você passou desacordado no castelo me permitiu observá-lo mais de perto. E consegui me lembrar. Aliás, não foi preciso tanto tempo para que me recordasse. Eu podia ter apenas doze anos naquela época, mas nunca me esqueci do forasteiro que me salvou depois de sofrer aquela queda... – e sorriu amigavelmente.

– Quando você conseguiu se lembrar? – questionou o loiro.

– Depois de mais ou menos uma semana que você estava aqui. – riu de leve – Não me entenda mal; quando eu disse que não foi preciso tanto tempo para reconhecê-lo, falei a verdade. Foi preciso apenas que eu o visse, mais atentamente, mais algumas poucas vezes para que a recordação surgiu vívida em minha memória. O problema é que para eu conseguir vê-lo essas poucas vezes não foi fácil, já que Ikki não saía de seu lado...

Ouvir o nome de Ikki fez Hyoga ouvir mais atentamente a cada palavra do Amamiya caçula.

– Ele quis cuidar pessoalmente da sua melhora. Não que ele descuidasse de mim, de meu pai ou de sua mãe. Ele preparava os remédios que tivemos de tomar ainda por alguns dias, até que pudéssemos estar completamente livres do veneno que ainda permanecia em nossos corpos. Além disso, sempre visitava sua mãe para ministrar os remédios pessoalmente, já que a situação dela era delicada. Mas, depois que ela finalmente despertou, após uns quatro ou cinco dias desde que ele iniciara o tratamento, Ikki passou a apenas preparar seu remédio para que ela ingerisse diariamente, assim como meu pai e eu. Era incrivelmente difícil que ele abandonasse seu posto junto a você. Essa cadeira em que estou agora era ocupada basicamente por ele. – finalizou Shun.

– E... onde ele está agora? – inquiriu Hyoga. Escutar de Shun como Ikki se preocupara em cuidar de si aquecera seu coração, mas, em contrapartida, não podia evitar de sentir uma pequenina tristeza por não ter sido o moreno a primeira imagem que vira tão logo despertara.

– Você demonstrou uma considerável melhora após uma semana desacordado. Pareceu mais estável e somente assim meus pais conseguiram convencer o Bardo Mágico a se afastar um pouco de você, para que pudessem se conhecer melhor. – Shun ainda encontrava dificuldades em encontrar um modo apropriado para se referir a Ikki. Às vezes, chamava-o pelo nome, em outras de Bardo Mágico e, com algum dificuldade, de irmão.

– Então, nessa última semana, ele não esteve aqui? – o rapaz loiro não conseguiu omitir certa chateação em seu tom de voz.

– Claro que esteve, meu querido! – Natássia intercedeu – Ninguém conseguiria afastar Ikki de você por muito tempo. A amizade entre vocês, pelo que pude constatar, continua tão forte quanto na época em que vivemos no celeiro da cabana. – sorriu a boa mulher.

– Sempre que possível, ele vinha para cá. Mas meus pais quiseram que ele conhecesse o reino, e que fosse também conhecido. Ele foi apresentado à corte, aos súditos, como o príncipe herdeiro.

– Como o príncipe herdeiro? Isso quer dizer que...

– Quer dizer que meus pais estão agora se empenhando em preparar esse meu irmão para ser um dia coroado o rei de Onel. – o olhar de Shun pareceu um pouco perdido nesse momento – Faz sentido. Ele é o primogênito; o trono é dele, por direito...

– Rei... de Onel? O Ikki? – de todas as informações até então recebidas, essa havia sido a mais impactante – E ele... o que ele pensa disso? – Hyoga engoliu em seco, tentando tragar essa notícia que não descia pela sua garganta.

– Ele tem aceitado bem. Tudo o que meus pais pedem, ele faz. – Shun limitou-se em responder. Não havia raiva, amargura, despeito ou ironia em sua voz. O príncipe tão somente falava de uma forma mecânica, como se também ele ainda estivesse tentando absorver e assimilar tantas mudanças que vinham ocorrendo.

Hyoga não soube o que dizer diante desse último comentário. Ficou calado, pensativo e pressentindo, em seu coração, que o alívio e a felicidade que há tanto tempo buscava talvez não estivessem tão próximos quanto imaginava.

Shun também se manteve quieto, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Natássia percebeu o estado em que se viam os dois jovens. Juntou isso ao que vinha presenciando, nos últimos dias, e começou a compreender algumas coisas.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto foi novamente aberta e por ela entrou o general Racom:

– Meu príncipe. – Racom curvou-se diante de Shun – Eu o estive procurando por toda parte. Por que não está onde deveria se encontrar a essa hora? Não era hora de treinar seus reflexos em combates com espada?

– Racom, você parece saber os meus horários melhor que eu mesmo. – riu Shun e o jovem general perdeu a expressão sisuda ao admirar o bonito sorriso do mais novo – De fato; era para eu estar treinando, mas não vi necessidade para isso...

– Como não? Meu príncipe, eu voltei para o castelo apenas para poder treinar com o meu senhor...

– Não deveria estar em uma de suas missões, Racom?

– Sim, meu príncipe. E eu estava. Mas havia seguido com meus homens mais cedo, para poder regressar ao castelo a fim de poder treinar com vossa alteza. Sei muito bem que não gosta muito desse tipo de embate e o senhor já me disse uma vez que, ao treinar comigo, sentia-se mais à vontade.

– Obrigado pela preocupação, Racom. Mas não creio que será mais necessário que me auxilie com essas tarefas.

– Por que não, meu príncipe?

– Meu pai exigia que eu fosse um exímio combatente em todas as formas de luta, para ser um rei forte como ele. Porém, isso não será mais necessário. Meu irmão, a quem durante tanto tempo conhecemos como Bardo Mágico, é forte e incrivelmente habilidoso não apenas com feitiços e encantos. Ele sabe manejar uma espada como poucos. No arco-e-flecha me pareceu impecável. E nos combates corpo-a-corpo é invencível. Ele será o próximo rei de Onel. E está bem mais preparado para isso que eu. Enfim; não preciso mais me esforçar para ser quem não sou. – um certo tom magoado acabou se sobressaindo nessa última frase.

Hyoga, ouvindo aquilo, recordou-se de sua temporada com Ikki. Lembrou-se de como Muldovar fazia com que Ikki treinasse arduamente e pensava em como tudo aquilo agora lhe servia para ser o soberano daquele reino.

– Não pense assim, alteza. – a voz de Racom foi suave e um sorriso gentil se desenhou em seu rosto sempre tão duro e firme – Saiba que é muito mais do que imagina. Falta-lhe apenas enxergar o que muitos já veem...

– Todos sempre viram o mesmo que eu, Racom. Sou fraco e acredito que Onel finalmente estará em boas mãos. Terá um rei forte, como deve ser. Ikki... Sim, ele será melhor para todos. Meus pais, certamente, já perceberam isso.

– Meu príncipe, por favor! Não se diminua! O Bardo Mágico... digo; o seu irmão pode ter algumas das qualidades que se espera de um rei, mas eu duvido que ele seja um rei tão bom quanto eu sei que o meu senhor seria. Ninguém poderia fazer bem maior a Onel que o meu príncipe. Tenho certeza disso.

Shun abriu um sorriso mais luminoso diante dessa afirmação.

– Por isso, meu senhor... Deveria estar lá fora, cuidando de seus afazeres reais, em vez de perder seu precioso tempo aqui.

– Eu não estava perdendo meu tempo aqui, Racom. Estava velando o sono de Hyoga. – respondeu prontamente e tal comentário fez com que a expressão do general se fechasse na mesma hora.

– Por falar no forasteiro, vim aqui a mando da rainha. Encontrei-me com ela, com o rei Markash e com o príncipe herdeiro caminhando pelos jardins reais, enquanto procurava pelo meu príncipe. – Racom olhou friamente para o loiro – O príncipe Ikki queria notícias suas e, embora quisesse ele mesmo vir aqui, minha rainha pediu que eu viesse averiguar seu estado e levar notícias a eles.

– Então teremos excelentes notícias para oferecer! – alegrou-se Natássia – Meu querido, vista-se. Creio que essa seja uma notícia que Ikki preferirá receber diretamente de você.

Hyoga ouviu o que sua mãe disse e, embora seu desejo de ver Ikki fosse maior que todo e qualquer outro sentimento que existisse em si agora, havia certo receio do que sentia que estava por vir.

* * *

– Então, meu filho... tudo isso será seu um dia. – de uma parte mais alta dos jardins reais, era possível enxergar além dos muros que cercavam o castelo e ver as terras de Onel estenderem-se até o horizonte, onde o sol começava a se pôr - E, assim como sempre me disse meu pai, seu avô, o grande rei Kirkin, eu lhe digo agora: a grandeza de tudo o que Onel representa será de sua responsabilidade. Você deve aprender a amar cada parte desta bela terra, para poder comprometer-se com ela.

– E eu tenho certeza de que será bem sucedido. – Licahla abraçou o filho. Não conseguia deixar de abraçá-lo; ainda não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Tinha seu filho de volta e tudo parecia tão perfeito...

Markash também não escondia sua satisfação. Seu filho se mostrava, cada vez mais, como o herdeiro perfeito para ocupar seu lugar. Ikki era forte, saudável, inteligente. Sabia também que, apesar de outrora ele ter sido considerado o inimigo, não era justo considerá-lo assim. Tudo de mal que acontecera a Onel era culpa de Muldovar. Ikki fora uma vítima, como todo o reino. E seu filho tinha um bom coração; Markash tinha certeza. O rapaz salvara sua vida e a de Shun, além de demonstrar uma grande e bonita amizade com o tal forasteiro. Definitivamente, a imagem que tinham antes do antigo Bardo Mágico era muito errada. O rei ainda se sentia algo culpado por tudo o que ocorrera no passado, mas estava determinado a corrigir seus erros agora. E isso era visível pelo modo como tratava Ikki. Todos os membros da Corte estavam ainda se acostumando com o novo Markash que surgia diante de seus olhos. O rei estava mais feliz, mais afável, parecia mais vivo que nunca. Sorria abertamente, como não lhe era comum. E, sempre que possível, falava com orgulho do filho recém-encontrado.

Aliás, cada momento passado ao lado de Ikki enchia-lhe de prazer. Como se buscassem recompensar o tempo perdido, tanto Markash quanto Licahla tentavam passar o máximo de tempo ao lado do rapaz. Levavam-no para conhecer cada pedaço do castelo, depois para conhecer os arredores.

Queriam recuperar o tempo que não tiveram ao lado do filho.

Ikki compreendia. Por isso, permitia que o levassem de um lado para o outro, mesmo quando não sentia tanta vontade de conhecer todos os lugares e curiosidades do reino.

Era verdade que apreciava estar na companhia dos pais. Sentia-se bem e gostava de ver a aprovação nos olhos do rei e da rainha. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão querido e confortado.

A forma como seus pais lhe tratavam fazia com que recordasse de Noir e Arina. Porque, obviamente, Ikki jamais esqueceria aqueles que o criaram como filho e a quem sempre veria como seus pais.

Também já conseguia enxergar Markash e Licahla como seus pais, mas de uma forma diferente. Não sabia explicar exatamente, mas o enorme carinho que tinha por eles era distinto do que sentiu pelos falecidos pais. Não poderia dizer que o sentimento era maior ou menor. Simplesmente, era... diferente.

Estava observando o sol terminar de se pôr no horizonte, enquanto ouvia as palavras de seu pai. Ouvia, mas não escutava de fato. Foi despertar desse estado meditativo quando sentiu a mão forte do rei apertar paternalmente seu ombro:

– Já está anoitecendo. Mas hoje o dia foi ainda mais longo que ontem. Fico feliz em ver que, muito em breve, teremos novamente um dia com doze horas de duração.

– Eu sinto muito. Gostaria de poder acelerar esse processo, mas o máximo que podia, já fiz.

– Não se desculpe, meu filho. – Licahla apressou-se em dizer – Sabemos que fez o melhor que podia. E já está de muito bom tamanho. As plantações começam a dar sinal de que irão se recuperar. Até mesmo porque você se comprometeu a criar alguns encantamentos que ajudarão muitos camponeses.

– Deveras. Não há necessidade de se desculpar. Que o passado fique para trás, meu filho. – Markash complementou – Vivamos o presente. E, no presente, temos muito orgulho de você.

Ikki tentou sorrir, mas conseguiu apenas um meio-sorriso. Voltou a fitar a linha do horizonte, vendo como o sol ia desaparecendo. Lembrou-se de como essa visão sempre lhe trouxera grande alegria a seu coração, pois era quando a imagem de Hyoga podia, finalmente, ser trazida para sua gruta.

– Senhores. – a voz forte de Racom ecoou pelo local, chamando a atenção dos soberanos de Onel, que se voltaram imediatamente para trás. – Encontrei o príncipe Shun.

– Boa noite, mamãe. Papai. – Shun fez um movimento com a cabeça, cumprimentando seus pais. Não se dirigiu a Ikki, mas não por descaso. O caçula ainda encontrava sérias dificuldades em se comunicar com o irmão, não sabendo sequer como falar com ele.

– Boa noite, meu filho! – Licahla foi até Shun e o abraçou carinhosamente. Markash permaneceu onde estava, com os braços cruzados atrás.

– Onde estava, Shun? Não deveria estar treinando com Racom?

– Deveria. Mas perdi a hora. Perdão, papai. – desculpou-se o príncipe, com uma resposta evasiva.

– Ah, que maravilha! Ikki, meu querido. Veja quem vem ali. – disse Licahla, olhando mais além.

O moreno voltou-se lentamente e, quando pôde finalmente enxergar o que sua mãe apontava, sentiu o coração parar. Aliás, o tempo pareceu parar naquele instante.

Vindo mais atrás, estavam Natássia, em um vestido branco com detalhes dourados, e Hyoga, vestido em uma elegante camisa de seda azul e uma calça negra.

O sol estava terminando de se pôr e o tom alaranjado do céu deu ao loiro um tom mais corado, fazendo com que parecesse ainda mais saudável.

Hyoga vinha caminhando devagar, com sua mãe ao seu lado, enlaçando-lhe o braço.

O loiro, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos de Ikki, que vestia uma espécie de farda real azul-marinho.

Os dois rapazes se olharam e sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

Como estavam diferentes...

Pareciam tão distintos do que foram quando viveram aquele feliz período na cabana.

Não era apenas a elegância de suas roupas que denotava essa diferença. Estavam com uma aparência mais madura também. Afinal, cinco anos haviam se passado desde aquela época. E agora finalmente podiam se analisar com mais calma.

Antes mesmo de estarem próximos o bastante, já dialogavam. Seus sorrisos, seus olhares, diziam muito. E, nesse diálogo mudo, seus corações davam vazão a tantos sentimentos que seria realmente impossível colocar tudo aquilo em palavras.

Quando finalmente se viram frente a frente, o sorriso de ambos alargou-se.

E tão entretidos estavam com aquele momento que não foram capazes de perceber que, com a chegada da noite, um corvo negro também descia sobre o jardim real, pousando silenciosamente no galho de uma árvore próxima dali.

**Continua...**


	22. Quando dois se tornam um

**O Bardo e o Pardal**

**Capítulo 22**

– Olá, meu jovem. Como se sente? Estávamos todos aguardando ansiosamente sua recuperação. – a rainha Licahla, tão logo se viu próxima o suficiente, sorriu para Hyoga e Natássia – Sua mãe ficou muito apreensiva durante esse tempo em que esteve desacordado e eu compreendo perfeitamente a dor que ela sentia. Não há nada pior para uma mãe do que se ver incapaz de ajudar seu filho quando ele mais precisa... – dito isso, a boa rainha lançou um olhar maternal repleto de ternura para Ikki – Felizmente, a vida, às vezes, nos dá a chance de compensar a nossa falta. – abraçou o filho mais velho outra vez, demonstrando claramente que as saudades sentidas por todos aqueles anos ainda eram muitas.

Hyoga, que até então tinha olhos apenas para Ikki, despertou para a realidade. Sua mãe segurou-lhe a mão, apertando-a carinhosamente após ouvir as palavras de Licahla, e isso fez o jovem loiro perceber que era preciso ser educado e responder à pergunta da rainha:

– Sinto-me muito bem, majestade. – o rapaz curvou-se em reverência aos soberanos de Onel e sorriu polidamente – Gostaria de agradecer pelos cuidados que tiveram com minha mãe durante todo esse tempo em que eu estive impossibilitado de permanecer a seu lado.

– Não há o que agradecer, meu rapaz. – o rei Markash respondeu – Você ficou desacordado por apenas duas semanas.

– Na verdade, meu senhor... O tempo que estive impossibilitado de ficar com minha mãe foi bem mais que duas semanas. Por anos, eu me vi obrigado a permanecer longe dela. E, se não fosse pelos cuidados que vossas majestades tiveram com ela, não sei se poderia ter a sorte de tê-la comigo hoje.

– Ah, é verdade. – interrompeu Licahla – Ikki nos contou algo sobre o duque Holdar tê-lo mantido prisioneiro por anos, não é mesmo? Céus, quando penso em quanta crueldade foi causada por conta de Muldovar... – a rainha percebeu que Hyoga estranhou o fato de ela ter ligado o conde ao duque – Meu filho também nos contou que Muldovar estava agindo em parceria com o duque e seu feiticeiro. E que você foi refém deles por muito tempo.

– Eu também lhes contei isso, minha mãe. Presenciei o modo como o duque tratou Hyoga e lhes disse que, se não estivesse inconsciente naquele período, eu não teria permitido que Holdar e Tétion fossem recebidos em Onel como heróis. – o príncipe mais novo acrescentou.

– Sim, Shun. Entretanto, você esteve desacordado e não pôde nos deixar a par de sua visão do que havia ocorrido naquela casa. Mas agora isso não importa. A verdade foi descoberta, Muldovar foi desmascarado e não mais permitiremos que pequenos enganos nos levem a mal-entendidos que possam trazer tantos problemas. – Markash proferiu em seu tom mais vigoroso.

– É por isso, majestades, que desejo esclarecer e confessar algumas coisas. – o loiro, que possuía um forte senso de honra e justiça, fez questão de se manifestar.

– Hyoga, eu já lhe disse que está tudo bem. Não há necessidade de... – Shun começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por seu pai.

– Deixe que ele fale, Shun. Se há algo a ser falado, que seja dito agora. Não haverá mais segredos nem mal-entendidos. A partir de agora, tudo deverá ser esclarecido. Sempre. – o rei foi categórico nessa afirmação.

Shun suspirou e então olhou para o viajante, esperando que ele começasse a se explicar.

Foi o que Hyoga fez. Assim como uma vez contou sua triste história para Ikki, relatou seu passado para os soberanos de Onel. Entretanto, evitou entrar em muitos detalhes, narrando de forma sucinta e menos emotiva todos os terríveis ocorridos de sua vida. Inclusive, não quis entrar em pormenores porque sua própria mãe estava ali, ouvindo a tudo que dizia. Sabia que não podia mais esconder tanto de Natássia, até porque ela sabia quem era Holdar. De certa forma, Markash estava certo. Estava na hora de acabar com tantas mentiras e omissões. O poder que Muldovar tivera sobre todos eles deveu-se, em grande parte, a tudo o que sempre esconderam e não foram capazes de revelar. Porém, não deixariam que isso voltasse a acontecer.

Por isso, Hyoga contou sobre como ele e sua mãe perderam tudo com a morte do pai. Falou sobre o lorde que os auxiliou, tirando proveito da situação. Revelou que fora vendido por esse lorde para o duque Holdar e que, por conta dos maus-tratos – preferiu não especificar que maus-tratos foram esses -, decidiu fugir dali com sua mãe. O loiro também argumentou sobre a doença de sua mãe, sobre a necessidade por que foram obrigados a passar, enquanto viajavam de reino em reino, em busca de uma cura.

A essa altura, Shun auxiliou Hyoga em sua narrativa. Reviveu em sua mãe a memória daquele jovem forasteiro que, um dia, chegara ao castelo trazendo em seus braços um choroso príncipe que, aos doze anos de idade, sofrera uma queda ao tentar escalar os muros do castelo. Licahla, ao recobrar essa lembrança, pôs as mãos sobre seu coração, exatamente como fizera daquela outra vez, enquanto compreendia como toda essa história parecia ter se iniciado muito antes do que imaginava.

O loiro então falou sobre a ajuda que Muldovar lhe prestara na época, a mando da rainha. Contou sobre a descoberta das ervas medicinais e de quando descobriu onde encontrá-las.

Nesse instante, Hyoga olhou diretamente para Ikki que, até então, estivera encarando-o fixamente. O moreno nada dissera desde que o loiro chegara, mas seus sentidos estavam completamente voltados para ele. Os olhos escuros do antigo Bardo Mágico pareciam enxergar apenas o loiro. Seus ouvidos absorviam minuciosamente cada uma de suas palavras; seu olfato aspirava intensamente o perfume inebriante que se desprendia de seu corpo...

– Foi quando Ikki e eu nos conhecemos. – o loiro disse, com a voz serena e um bonito sorriso – Eu precisava de um lugar para ficar, não muito afastado do campo em que recolhia as ervas, pois elas eram muito frágeis e não duravam muito depois de retiradas do solo. Encontrei Ikki e ele ofereceu o celeiro que ficava próximo à cabana para minha mãe e eu morarmos.

– Ele começou a salvar a minha vida a partir daquele momento, minha rainha. – Natássia emendou – A senhora deve ter muito orgulho de seu filho, pois ele tem um coração muito bom.

– Era só um celeiro abandonado. – finalmente, a voz de Ikki se fez ouvir, chamando a atenção de todos, especialmente a de Hyoga – Lasho e eu não o utilizávamos para nada. Não foi nada de mais.

O moreno parecia um pouco incomodado com a atenção dada a ele por causa das palavras gentis de Natássia. Aliás, Ikki não gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções em quaisquer conversas. Por isso mesmo, durante essas duas semanas em que esteve reconhecendo seus pais, ouviu muito mais do que falou. Ateve-se ao básico, quando teve de explicar como havia sido sua vida até ali.

Embora suas explicações fossem suficientes para justificar os maiores questionamentos que se pudessem ter acerca da vida de Ikki, não estava tudo muito esclarecido. Markash, que agora dizia sempre que não deveria haver mais segredos, quis pressionar o rapaz a ser mais específico em relação a algumas coisas, mas Licahla, com seu coração de mãe, compreendeu que nada daquilo era fácil para o filho que acabava de reencontrar. De sua forma, conseguiu evitar que o rei insistisse em arrancar maiores respostas de Ikki, o que ela conseguiu efetivamente quando, depois de uma discussão mais acalorada com Markash, lembrou a ele de que também o rei era assim, reservado e lacônico, sendo muitas vezes evasivo em suas respostas. Markash, entretanto, alegou que havia mudado e Licahla deu um fim àquela discussão dizendo que tal mudança ocorrera somente agora. Portanto, exigir que o filho amadurecesse à força, nesse momento, tão mais cedo que o próprio pai, seria sinônimo de hipocrisia.

Assim, Ikki apenas relatara a seus pais que fora entregue por Muldovar a um casal de camponeses que, impossibilitados de terem um filho, receberam-no das mãos do conde e o criaram como se fosse nascido de suas entranhas.

Contou também que o conde se tornara seu padrinho, por ter sido aquele que tornara possível que Noir e Arina fossem pais. E, na condição de seu padrinho, Muldovar fizera questão de treinar Ikki em todas as áreas em que o moreno pudesse se especializar: combates armados ou não, feitiços, encantos, poções... Segundo ele, isso era necessário para que, um dia, o afilhado pudesse vir a ocupar seu lugar de conselheiro real. Para auxiliá-lo nisso tudo, Ikki também alegou que dispôs de um pajem, o jovem Lasho, que era cúmplice de tudo o que Muldovar planejava. Aliás, devido a isso, o pajem era também agora considerado inimigo de Onel e caçado com igual determinação, assim como ocorria com Muldovar.

Dessa parte em diante é que Ikki foi muito evasivo. Disse que nunca aceitou bem as imposições de Muldovar, pois não tinha interesse em ser conselheiro real ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Seu sonho era cantar e viver de sua música, apenas isso. Entretanto, esse sonho lhe custou a vida de seus pais adotivos e mais uma série de desgraças que se seguiram a esse momento que, segundo o rapaz de olhos tempestuosos, foi o ponto de partida para que sua vida se transformasse em trevas, levando-o a se transformar no Bardo Mágico.

De uma forma que ainda deixava muitas lacunas a serem preenchidas, Ikki contou que quem o ajudou a perceber que estava trilhando um caminho errado foi o viajante. Hyoga foi a pessoa que o auxiliou, mesmo sem querer, a enxergar o verdadeiro conde Muldovar e fora graças ao loiro que ele encontrou forças para se levantar contra o padrinho.

Licahla e Markash, até então, não sabiam quem era Hyoga. Quando Ikki relatou sua breve história, os soberanos de Onel apenas compreenderam que esse era um importante amigo de seu filho que, devido a uma infelicidade do destino, acabava de ser alvejado por uma flecha de Racom. Por isso, entenderam perfeitamente a angústia do moreno em salvar a vida do jovem loiro, o qual entenderam que havia sido mais uma vítima de Muldovar, por se ver enfeitiçado e mantido sob a forma de pardal.

Markash e Licahla desconheciam as história que os aldeões contavam, sobre a canções do Bardo Mágico falarem sobre sua incansável busca por um pardal que era, na verdade, o seu amor perdido.

Porém, Racom conhecia essa história. Aliás, não só ele. Shun também sabia desse fato.

Contudo, se Ikki preferira nada dizer a respeito para o rei e a rainha, o jovem príncipe e seu general também optaram por calar-se a respeito desse assunto. Afinal, era um assunto que não lhes dizia respeito e ambos sabiam respeitar o espaço alheio.

Fora isso, o outro fator que fez com que a família real aceitasse tão bem os cuidados cheios de esmero que Ikki tinha com o viajante foi a descoberta de que esse rapaz era o filho de Natássia. Embora a mulher houvesse permanecido desacordada por todos aqueles cinco anos, o rei, a rainha e o príncipe Shun simpatizavam com ela. Sofreram muito mais pela doença de Natássia que o próprio Muldovar, até porque o conde apenas fingia qualquer preocupação acerca da mãe de Hyoga.

Desse modo, Hyoga recebeu a simpatia da família real devido a esses eventos, mas agora que Licahla descobria que o jovem forasteiro esteve relacionado com sua família antes do que imaginava, ela sentiu-se ainda mais afeiçoada ao rapaz.

– Não foi nada de mais? – Hyoga repetiu as palavras de Ikki e o encarou interrogativo – Não diga uma coisa dessas, Ikki. Minha mãe tem toda a razão quando diz que foi naquele momento que começou a salvar a vida dela. Aliás, não só a dela... foi quando começou a salvar a minha vida também.

Nesse momento, Ikki e Hyoga trocaram um olhar cheio de significados, que culminou com um sorriso sem-graça do moreno, levando a um sorriso discreto na face do loiro. Tudo isso foi percebido por Racom e Shun sem grandes dificuldades, até por já serem conhecedores das entrelinhas dessa história.

Natássia, que já tinha começado a juntar algumas peças desse quebra-cabeça, sorriu. Suas desconfianças iam se mostrando corretas.

E Licahla, que era muito perspicaz, passou a ligar alguns pontos diante daquela cena.

– Enfim... – após alguns segundos que pareceram demorar mais que o normal, Hyoga prosseguiu – Eu quis retribuir e, por isso, sugeri que Ikki abandonasse aquela vida que ele não desejava e que fosse comigo para outro lugar, onde pudéssemos encontrar mais ervas para minha mãe. O inverno se aproximava e era preciso que nos mudássemos. Eu queria acreditar que merecíamos ser felizes. Cheguei a convencer Ikki também, mas como nada disso fazia parte dos planos de Muldovar, ele encontrou uma forma de nos separar. O conde nos separou por meio de um acidente e inventou histórias para que continuássemos distantes, sem nos buscar novamente. – os olhos claros de Hyoga não deixavam os olhos de Ikki que, nesse instante, transmitiram a dor de uma época que ele ainda sentia tão viva e dolorida em sua pele.

– Muldovar é odioso... quando penso que ele conseguiu ganhar minha confiança e simpatia... Ah, sinto-me tão tola! Como pude me deixar enganar tão facilmente? – indignou-se a rainha.

– Minha senhora, era sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar. Essa era a confissão que eu desejava lhe fazer. – respirou fundo – Muldovar sempre foi habilidoso com as palavras. Ele sabia o que dizer e como dizer para alcançar seus objetivos. Ele soube me convencer, naquela época, de que minha presença apenas trazia problemas a Ikki. – o moreno, que não sabia o que seu padrinho havia falado para que Hyoga se mantivesse longe, ao descobrir agora as palavras vis que envenenaram o loiro contra si, começou a sentir um ódio forte crescer em seu peito – Segundo ele, eu distraía Ikki e isso poderia prejudicá-lo ou, até mesmo, causar sua morte. Eu não sou tão bom quanto o conde para fazer essas palavras parecerem tão aterradoras quanto elas me foram, mas creiam-me. Muldovar soube fazer tudo parecer tão terrível que senti não ter muita escolha. – o jovem suspirou, antes de continuar – Além de ter me afastado de Ikki, o conde também soube me iludir quanto à minha mãe. Ele me fez acreditar que poderia encontrar a cura para sua doença, mas, em troca, precisaria de minha ajuda. Foi quando Muldovar me revelou que estava prestes a se tornar vizir-real, porém, para que esse evento fosse concretizado, ele teria de ganhar a confiança e a simpatia da rainha. Ele teria de provar a rainha que era capaz de amar, que possuía um bom coração. Para tanto, ele me pediu permissão para usar de minha mãe como sua noiva, a fim de ganhar a simpatia de vossas majestades. E, para conquistar a sua confiança, minha senhora... Ele me enfeitiçou, transformando-me em pardal durante o dia, a fim de seguir seus passos e ouvir tudo quanto dissesse. Ele queria conhecer seus anseios, seus medos, suas tristezas, seus desejos. Queria ser dono dessas informações para assim saber o que podia fazer que lhe despertasse alegria. Falando assim, até parece que Muldovar tinha boas intenções. Foi no que quis acreditar. Por esse motivo, aceitei fazer parte desse terrível plano. Compreendam-me, majestades. Eu não via mal em ajudar o conde a utilizar de métodos escusos para conseguir se tornar vizir-real. Ele havia me convencido de que seria muito útil para o reino de Onel nessa posição e eu pensei que ele estava certo...

– Um momento. – Licahla interrompeu a narração – Então, por acaso... aquela vez, na gruta dos milagres... e quando Muldovar salvou a vida de diversas crianças doentes em uma vila... Você teve participação nisso tudo, meu rapaz? – inquiriu a rainha, com firmeza.

– Sim, minha senhora. – o loiro baixou o rosto – Eu... Sinto muito.

– Pois muito bem. – a rainha pareceu refletir por alguns segundos – Muito obrigada por me contar a verdade. Não imagina o bem que acaba de me fazer.

O loiro levantou a face rapidamente, sem compreender.

– Que Muldovar havia nos enganado; disso eu já tinha total certeza. Entretanto, uma pequena parte em mim ainda resistia em crer que esse homem pudesse ser tão cruel. Uma parte minha não compreendia como o homem que havia sido capaz de gestos tão bonitos, como esses que acabei de citar, podia ser o mesmo que se mostrava responsável por toda a desgraça de Onel. Todavia, agora, tudo faz sentido. Então, Hyoga... Muito obrigada. Graças ao que acaba de me revelar, não me vejo mais em conflito sobre o que sentir a respeito desse homem desprezível.

– Não entendi uma coisa. – Markash se pronunciou – Se esteve, ao longo desses cinco anos, ajudando Muldovar, então... como foi se tornar refém de Holdar?

– Eu não estive ajudando Muldovar durante todo esse tempo. – Hyoga voltou a buscar os olhos de Ikki, que continuavam exatamente ali, à espera dos seus – Eu quebrei uma das regras do conde... eu não deveria nunca deixar o espaço do castelo. Minha tarefa era tão somente seguir os passos da rainha, o que, na forma de um pardal, era fácil, já que passava facilmente despercebido. Só que... eu não pude obedecer a essa ordem. Eu tinha que ver se Ikki estava bem. – enquanto falava, os olhos claros do loiro não deixavam os do moreno. Uma poderosa força magnética os prendia um ao outro – Tentava ver sem ser visto e, novamente, a forma de pardal me era bastante útil nesse sentido. Porém, acabei chamando a atenção de alguns meninos naquela época, interessados em me aprisionar para depois vender...

No mesmo instante, os olhares de Ikki e de Hyoga se desprenderam um do outro para voltarem-se, ao mesmo tempo, para Racom, que ouvia a tudo aquilo calado.

– Por que... Por que estão olhando para você, Racom? – Shun questionou, sentindo-se muito incomodado.

– Porque eu era o líder do bando de meninos que queria aprisionar o pardal. – o general respondeu friamente. Mas o semblante impassível apenas escondia uma sensação de culpa e remorso que vinha aumentando desde que começara a ouvir a história narrada por Hyoga.

– Por que fez isso? – o jovem príncipe perguntou, parecendo não se sentir bem com a resposta adquirida.

– Minha família precisava de dinheiro. Meus pais e meus irmãos precisavam de mim. O pardal cantava diferente de todos os outros... Pensei que poderia dar um bom dinheiro. – soltou um longo suspiro – Eu tinha apenas treze anos. Só queria ajudar minha família.

– No final, foi bom. – Hyoga seguiu com a narrativa, para não constranger o general, que se via muito embaraçado agora – Foi por ter sido preso em uma armadilha desses meninos que Ikki e eu pudemos nos reencontrar. – o loiro não entrou em detalhes aqui. Mas o sorriso que despontou tão naturalmente em seus lábios, e que fez surgir um sorriso igualmente bonito, apesar de mais discreto, no rosto de Ikki, disse tudo o que eles não pronunciaram em voz alta.

Licahla, que agora analisava com mais atenção esses pequenos detalhes que podem passar despercebidos isoladamente, mas que passam a ter toda uma significação quando colocados lado a lado, começava a compreender muito mais do que gostaria.

– E como o duque Holdar entra nessa história? – perguntou novamente o rei Markash, algo ansioso.

– Muldovar descobriu que eu havia deixado os domínios do castelo e encontrado Ikki. Ele sabia que isso traria problemas para si, porque para Ikki, o conde havia dito que eu tinha morrido. Então, como castigo, ele me aprisionou em uma masmorra, até que pudesse reverter a situação. Mas eu não estava disposto a apenas aguardar que ele decidisse o que fazer da minha vida e da vida do Ikki porque... o nosso reencontro... – Hyoga ruborizou de leve com a lembrança do último encontro que tivera com Ikki, antes de serem descobertos pelo conde.

E Licahla notou.

– Esse reencontro fez com que eu tivesse forças para não permitir que Muldovar tivesse tanto domínio sobre nossas vidas. Então, encontrei um meio de fugir da masmorra sob a forma de pardal. – Hyoga preferiu omitir que havia adquirido poderes também e deu seguimento à história sem chamar atenção para mais esse detalhe – Fui atrás de Ikki, mas... quando o encontrei... – o loiro já sabia que nada havia acontecido de fato entre Ikki e Esmeralda, embora tivesse visto o beijo entre os dois naquela noite, na taverna. Mesmo assim, a recordação desse fato trazia um aperto a seu peito - ... novos desencontros tiveram início e nos perdemos um do outro mais uma vez.

Shun e Racom imaginavam que um sentimento muito mais forte que simples amizade ligava Ikki a Hyoga. Porém, agora, passaram a ter certeza.

Natássia, que já pressentia algo do tipo ao rever o filho, sorriu de leve. Ela conhecia bem o próprio filho, mesmo não estando com ele nos últimos anos. A convivência de quase uma vida os aproximara o bastante a ponto de a boa senhora reconhecer em seu filho até mesmo aquilo que ele é incapaz de dizer. Até mesmo aquilo que ele tenta esconder.

E Licahla, por sua vez, agora parecia se certificar também do que estava já desconfiando. A rainha era muito perceptiva. Compreendia a fundo o que antes não via na superfície. O conhecimento desse fato a deixou sem reação, com uma expressão perdida e uma palidez maior que o normal em sua face branca.

– Foi então que eu decidi encontrar um meio para salvar minha mãe por conta própria. Nessa busca, acabei indo parar na casa do duque Holdar que, ao me rever, tratou de me reaver como um objeto que lhe pertencia e do qual era finalmente restituído. – essa parte final, Hyoga falou com pressa, de forma até mesmo ríspida, como se essas fossem as recordações das quais não desejava se recobrar.

– Compreendo. – Markash falou, após o silêncio de Hyoga demonstrar que a narrativa findava ali – E meu filho, revoltado por ter sido separado do amigo, acabou se entregando de vez às trevas. Foi assim que se tornou o Bardo Mágico, não é mesmo? – indagou olhando para Ikki, que não conseguiu responder. O moreno apenas desviou os olhos para lugar nenhum.

O silêncio reinou após essas últimas colocações de Markash. Contudo, não percebendo a delicadeza da situação, o rei voltou a falar:

– Como foi que se reencontraram novamente? Porque se estamos todos aqui, é porque conseguiram se reencontrar uma vez mais, não estou correto? - perguntou olhando para Ikki e depois para Hyoga - Quando e como isso aconteceu?

– Isso não é importante, Markash. – foi Licahla quem respondeu, parecendo ainda aturdida – Tudo o que precisávamos saber, já sabemos. Deixemos o resto para lá; não interessa mais.

– Como não interessa? Licahla, esqueceu-se do que eu disse? A partir de agora, não quero mais segredos...

– Markash, eu não me esqueci de que disse isso. E espero que também se recorde do que eu falei a respeito. Sobre hipocrisia. Lembra-se, meu marido? – a rainha foi um pouco agressiva. Era notável que algo a incomodava bastante agora e ela não se preocupava em ser muito sutil.

O rei pareceu compreender o recado e, principalmente, entendeu que sua rainha não estava em um bom momento para se discutir. Concluiu que, de fato, o que havia de mais importante a se saber de toda essa história, já era de conhecimento geral. E, por ora, isso teria de bastar.

– Precisamos voltar ao castelo. Logo, receberemos a visita da senhorita Esmeralda, Markash. – a rainha parecia falar mais para si mesma, como se estivesse lembrando a si mesma, em voz alta, desse compromisso.

– É verdade, minha querida! Esmeralda deve estar chegando e não devemos deixá-la esperando! – o rei abriu um sorriso cheio de satisfação e olhou para Ikki, orgulhoso – O assunto que temos a tratar com ela é o último assunto a ser resolvido antes do baile que ocorrerá em sua homenagem amanhã, meu filho.

– Amanhã? Será amanhã? – Ikki perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

– Sim. Sua mãe e eu decidimos que é melhor apressarmos as coisas. Queremos que os membros da Corte reconheçam-no oficialmente como o príncipe herdeiro o quanto antes. Por isso, decidimos que o faremos amanhã. Aliás, pretendemos não somente oficializar seu reconhecimento, como também queremos... – nesse instante, Licahla tomou o braço forte de Markash em suas mãos e apertou-o com força – O que foi, minha querida? – indagou o rei, confuso com a interrupção.

– Não é uma boa ideia falarmos sobre isso agora, Markash. – a rainha limitou-se em responder.

– Por que não? – Markash ficou ainda mais confuso.

– Simplesmente não é uma boa ideia. Agora vamos. Esmeralda já deve ter chegado. – Licahla começou a puxar o marido pelo braço, quase arrastando-o para a entrada do castelo. Não se despediu do filho ou do viajante e Markash, sem entender o que se passava, acabou apenas seguindo a esposa, sem também dizer qualquer outra coisa antes de saírem dali.

Percebendo a estranha e abrupta saída do casal real, Shun e Racom entreolharam-se. Em silêncio, ambos também começaram a caminhar no sentido do castelo, sem se despedir dos que ficavam e sem olhar para trás.

Natássia, vendo-se a sós com Hyoga e Ikki, virou-se para os dois e sorriu singelamente:

– Hyoga, meu filho... você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – o jovem loiro pareceu não compreender a pergunta e apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça – E Ikki... – a boa senhora sorriu brandamente – Eu devo minha vida a você. Ou melhor, devo minha vida a vocês dois. O que mais eu poderia querer a não ser desejar, com todo o meu ser, que vocês sejam felizes...?

Dito isso, Natássia fez um aceno de despedida e, caminhando tranquilamente, seguiu também seu caminho rumo ao castelo.

A essa altura, o corvo negro que estivera ali, participando silenciosamente de tudo o que se conversava naquele jardim, já tinha partido. Mais precisamente, ele alçara voo no momento em que ouvira sobre o baile que ocorreria na noite do dia seguinte.

Isso significava que, com a saída de Natássia, Ikki e Hyoga ficaram finalmente sozinhos.

Inicialmente, os dois permaneceram, em silêncio, alguns breves segundos apenas olhando na direção em que todos os outros haviam partido.

Contudo, tão logo Natássia desapareceu da vista de ambos, Hyoga começou a falar, ainda mantendo o olhar na direção da entrada do castelo, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito:

– Seus pais conhecem a Esmeralda? E por que eles querem falar com...

Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, Hyoga sentiu uma leve vertigem e, em um piscar de olhos, não estava mais no jardim real. Confuso, precisou piscar os olhos algumas vezes, para se assegurar de onde estava:

– ... ela? – finalizou a frase que começara a formular no jardim do castelo por reflexo, porque agora não parecia mais se importar com a resposta para esse questionamento. O viajante olhou ao redor e parecia ainda não acreditar onde estava.

Era a antiga cabana em que viveram há cinco anos. Abandonada por todo esse tempo, o lugar estava em ruínas.

– Desculpe-me. – Ikki desculpou-se após perceber que a súbita viagem havia deixado Hyoga um pouco zonzo – Eu precisava sair de lá. – ao dizer essas palavras, Ikki libertou o braço de Hyoga que esteve segurando com firmeza.

Como o contato que tão abruptamente se estabelecera entre os dois naquele segundo se desfazia de forma igualmente brusca, Hyoga agiu por impulso e levou sua mão ao braço forte de Ikki, retomando o contato e o calor que aquele simples toque lhe trazia.

– Eu não sabia que conseguia transportar alguém com você.

– Claro que consigo. – sorriu o moreno, parecendo orgulhoso – Se eu estiver em contato com alguém, posso levá-lo comigo para onde quiser. Foi assim que pude impedir que chegasse ao chão quando foi abatido pela flecha do Racom. Transportei-me até onde você estava e, tomando-o nas minhas mãos, transportei-me em seguida para a torre do castelo, onde pude curar sua ferida.

– Você conseguiu se transportar até mim, mesmo eu estando em movimento? Mesmo estando em queda livre?

– Sim. Se eu conseguir visualizar aonde quero ir, nada pode me impedir.

– Você está mesmo poderoso... – Hyoga falou com um sorriso charmoso que surgiu em momento apropriado, enquanto o loiro se aproximava mais do moreno – E até quando pretende continuar salvando a minha vida...? – a voz veio quase em um sussurro, pois estavam bastante próximos, de modo que os olhares trocados eram incrivelmente intensos.

– Continuarei salvando a sua vida enquanto ela continuar dando sentido à minha... – a resposta, rouca, trazia algo de muito sedutor. Ikki sorriu de canto e, com o braço livre, levou sua mão ao rosto do loiro e fez uma carícia suave na pele nívea.

– Eu dou sentido à sua vida?...

– Você pode dar sentido até para a minha morte, Hyoga...

– Ikki, não diga uma coisa dessas...

O jovem viajante não pôde dizer mais nada, porque, nesse momento, o antigo feiticeiro da noite tomava os lábios de Hyoga nos seus, em um beijo apaixonado, possessivo.

Beijaram-se com fome, ávidos por matar um desejo que latejava por seus corpos, de uma tal forma que já se tornava além de sua capacidade estarem conscientes disso. E, mesmo assim, a vontade avassaladora se fazia notar com um ímpeto incontrolável, inegável, irresistível.

O beijo foi a primeira forma de representação do desejo entre esses dois corpos. Foi o encontro saudoso, marcado por lábios que se devoravam, ao mesmo tempo em que se reconheciam.

O desespero que marcou o início desse beijo durou alguns segundos, talvez minutos. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo aquele momento prevaleceu, mas em uma perfeita harmonia, ambos sentiram que precisavam de ar no exato instante em que seus corpos pareciam acalmar-se, pedindo por suavidade.

Recomeçaram. O beijo, agora, era gentil, delicado, talvez até mesmo tímido. Era como um cumprimento entre suas almas, que após tanto tempo separadas, agora se reencontravam e se faziam reconhecer. Os lábios se tocaram parecendo ainda temer que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

* * *

**All I feel now  
Is the weight of the day  
I need you with me  
To push it away**

_Tudo o que eu sinto agora_

_É o fardo do dia_

_Eu preciso de você comigo_

_Para afastar isso_

* * *

Ikki entrelaçou seus dedos aos cabelos loiros, puxando Hyoga para um beijo mais profundo. Um beijo no qual todo o sentimento que transbordava de seu peito podia ser despejado.

A sensação era incrível. Havia sentido tanta saudade de Hyoga, que beijá-lo agora era uma experiência quase surreal. Como podia ser possível que aquele beijo, tão real, era também tão próximo a um sonho distante e que, por mais concreto que fosse, nunca deixaria de parecer um paraíso impossível de existir sobre a Terra?

Não havia explicação lógica para aquele sentimento, mas sensações fortes como essa não necessitavam de compreensão.

Sentia-se bem, embora até poucos minutos atrás, estivesse se sentindo sufocado. O fardo de ser o novo herdeiro de Onel estava pesando demais sobre seus ombros. Era o peso de uma vida e não sabia se conseguiria ou se queria carregá-lo.

No momento, queria apenas esquecer. Deixar a vida e todas as responsabilidades que ela trazia consigo lá fora.

Agora, desejava estar apenas com Hyoga. Precisava dele. Apenas o loiro era capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se assim: vivo.

Precisava de Hyoga para ajudá-lo a manter de fora a vida que não lhe pertencia e que insistiam em empurrar-lhe. Sempre tinha sido assim. Com o jovem viajante, tinha sido a única vez em que conseguira descobrir quem era. Somente com Hyoga, conseguia sentir-se vivo de fato.

Os beijos de Ikki começaram a descer pelo pescoço, e enquanto chupava deliciosamente a pele quente, mordiscando e lambendo a maciez daquele corpo, suas mãos ocupavam-se de desabotoar a camisa, livrando-o daquelas roupas que não tinham mais espaço ali.

O loiro, da mesma forma, buscava retirar as peças que Ikki vestia.

As peças iam caindo pelo caminho, rumo à cama que fora de Ikki muito tempo atrás. A mesma cama onde se amaram pela primeira e única vez até agora.

Os corpos encontravam-se, esbarravam-se e guiaram um ao outro até encontrar o antigo leito do moreno, sem desfazer o contato cada vez mais íntimo dos lábios, nem as carícias cada vez mais certas.

A cabana, destroçada pelo tempo, ia magicamente voltando à vida. Por onde eles seguiam, não se formava apenas uma trilha com as roupas que iam sendo abandonadas. Como em um passe de mágica, o local ia se transformando e voltando à aparência de seus melhores dias.

Os dias em que, sem se darem conta de fato, iam se descobrindo apaixonados um pelo outro.

* * *

**We disappear into each other  
Colors appear and bleed into one**

_Nós desaparecemos um no outro_

_Cores aparecem e sangram como uma_

* * *

Sobre a cama e agora livres de todas aquelas roupas, seus corpos podiam experimentar a sensação máxima do contato da pele sobre a pele. Os toques agora causavam maiores arrepios e, diferente da primeira vez em que estiveram juntos, não havia a menor pressa dessa vez. Sabiam exatamente o que estava por vir e ansiavam por saborear cada pequena parte de tudo o que vivenciariam ali. Sem pressa, como se não houvesse um amanhã.

Porque, realmente, naquele instante... só havia o agora.

O corpo do loiro respondia a cada carícia, a cada beijo. A boca continuava a explorar o pescoço, tão sensível... e as mãos passeavam pelo peito nu, dedicando-se a descobrir as regiões mais delicadas, que respondiam mais prontamente aos seus toques. Os mamilos, enrijecidos, pediam por atenção e as mãos do moreno passaram a descobrir todo tipo de reação que se poderia arrancar de Hyoga ao apertá-lo mais e menos forte. A língua quente passou a deslizar do pescoço para o peito, encontrando essa incrível região erógena. Passou a lamber suavemente a região, apenas subindo e descendo com a língua pelos mamilos rosados.

Quando começou a chupá-los com mais vigor, Hyoga soltou um gemido surpreso, de quem não esperava por aquela sensação. Ikki sorriu, divertindo-se com todas aquelas sutis descobertas. Seguiu aumentando o ritmo da sucção e o corpo do loiro começou a arquear-se sobre a cama, de forma que o membro já endurecido de Hyoga tocasse o corpo de Ikki, que se via parcialmente sobre o do loiro.

Compreendendo o pedido mudo, uma das mãos do homem de olhos escuros e nublados como uma noite densa de tempestade desceu até o membro túrgido, começando a massageá-lo de modo lento e altamente provocador.

O rosto de Ikki voltou a fitar o de Hyoga e os olhos tempestuosos encaravam o olhar claro e límpido como uma manhã primaveril.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos do viajante, mas não eram lágrimas de dor ou tristeza. Eram lágrimas impossíveis de se conter diante do prazer incontido e arrebatador.

O céu primaveril dos olhos de Hyoga choviam agora. Choviam sobre a neve da pele branca, que se derretia no fogo do rubor que se apossava das maçãs de seu rosto.

O branco de sua pele, o vermelho do fogo do amor que queimava sua face, o azul de seus olhos... Todas essas cores uniram-se e deram origem àquelas lágrimas tão transparentes, tão puras e cristalinas.

Contudo, ao olhar mais atentamente, ao desejar ver ainda mais profundamente naqueles olhos que choviam, Hyoga desviou o olhar. Não conseguiu permitir que Ikki olhasse tão dentro de si.

E foi nesse momento que as lágrimas perderam sua pureza e transformaram-se em sangue para Ikki.

A culpa que se esvaía dos olhos do loiro não deixaram dúvidas ao moreno. O passado vinha assombrar Hyoga, trazendo a ele qualquer remorso por algo pelo qual ele não podia se responsabilizar.

Como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava na mente de Ikki, Hyoga falou, em voz baixa e trêmula:

– Ikki... desculpe-me... – as lágrimas, que agora pareciam feitas de sangue e dor, tornaram-se mais abundantes – Eu nunca quis... Eu... sempre quis ser somente seu... Mas eu... não pude…

– Você é somente meu, Hyoga. – Ikki limpou as lágrimas que rolavam pela face do loiro, em um gesto que era até mesmo uma carícia – Tudo o que ocorreu entre nós existiu apenas entre nós dois e preencheu nossas existências por inteiro. Todo o resto nunca aconteceu. Só existimos nós dois hoje... – beijou o rosto molhado, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas – Então esqueça todo o resto...

– Somos apenas nós dois? – os olhos celestiais voltaram a encontrar os olhos de tempestade e o loiro sorriu.

– Sim. E nós somos um. Você sempre será meu e eu sempre serei seu. Existimos um no outro e, por isso, não precisamos de mais nada além de nós mesmos...

* * *

**Fade into me, fade into you  
Two of us melting together until we become something new  
We can now escape  
And watch the world chasing to find us  
Both of us hidden from view  
If you fade into me, fade into me**

_Desaparecer em mim, desaparecer em você_

_Nós dois derretendo juntos até que nos tornemos algo novo_

_Agora nós podemos escapar_

_E ver o mundo procurando por nós_

_Nós dois escondidos da vista_

_Se você desaparecer em mim, desaparecer em mim._

* * *

Ikki começou a descer mais pelo corpo lânguido de Hyoga, provocando cada parte por onde passava, preparando o loiro para a avalanche de prazer que planejava oferecer a ele agora.

Ao alcançar o membro dolorosamente rígido do outro, o moreno começou a passar sua língua por toda a sua extensão, desde a base até a glande.

Os movimentos eram ora ternos, ora agressivos. A alternância fazia com que Hyoga enlouquecesse, movimentando seu quadril com mais violência contra a boca de Ikki, que, compreendendo a mensagem, abocanhou o pênis de uma única vez, obrigando o loiro a soltar um alto gemido, pois a boca quente e úmida do mais velho sugou o membro por inteiro, sugando-o com tamanha vontade que o arrepio do loiro foi sentido pelo próprio moreno.

E, como se as sensações causadas em Hyoga pudessem ser igualmente sentidas por Ikki, as chupadas começaram a se tornar mais intensas e, no mesmo ritmo que o loiro gemia, o moreno sentia seu próprio corpo derreter, redescobrindo o prazer de dar prazer.

Os gemidos foram aumentando gradativamente e, quando os movimentos deixaram de oscilar entre lentos e mais vigorosos, passando a serem unicamente frenéticos, o viajante mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos negros de Ikki, segurando-os com alguma força:

– Ikki... assim... eu não consigo... me controlar...

O antigo Bardo Mágico não ouviu ou pareceu não compreender o que o loiro lhe dizia, porque continuou sugando e chupando com a mesma vontade:

– Ikki... vão me ouvir... Eu já estou... gritando… alto... - Hyoga arfava enquanto tentava falar.

O moreno parou o que fazia e encarou o outro com olhos luxuriosos:

– Estamos escondidos. Ninguém vai nos ouvir...

– Uma hora, irão dar pela nossa falta... – o loiro buscava recobrar a respiração, que estava descompassada – E vão nos procurar aqui...

– Não vão nos encontrar. Porque, até lá, já teremos desaparecido um no outro...

* * *

**When I'm broken  
You're the one thing I need  
Like an ocean  
Feel you crash over me**

_Quando eu estou despedaçado_

_Você é a única coisa de que eu preciso_

_Como um oceano_

_Sinta suas ondas quebrarem em mim_

* * *

A necessidade de se tornarem um, fundindo existências, desaparecendo um no outro, fez com que não suportassem mais apenas beijos e carícias. Era preciso ir mais fundo, e Ikki, após preparar o loiro para recebê-lo, começou a investir contra ele, lentamente. Queria que Hyoga se acostumasse com seu tamanho, com seu volume, com sua carne latejante.

Enquanto entrava no corpo quente e excitante do jovem viajante, os olhos azuis, escuros como o mar, não abandonaram nem por um segundo os olhos da cor do céu.

Quando Hyoga enfim acostumou-se ao corpo moreno dentro do seu, chamou-o mais para si, ao dar início a pequenos movimentos de vaivém com seu quadril.

O corpo moreno começou então a ondear sobre o loiro; ondas de luxúria, ondas de prazer.

Beijavam-se ardorosamente, enquanto seus corpos dançavam sincronizados, adentrando, recebendo, invadindo e acolhendo. Subiam, desciam, mesclavam-se em um ritmo cadenciado. Havia harmonia e fluidez em cada movimento, como se aqueles corpos quentes e apaixonados tivessem nascido para se penetrarem e complementarem daquele modo.

As mãos acariciavam-se por toda a parte,era necessário tocar, era necessário sentir o outro como seu, e esses toques pareciam capazes de demarcá-los como pertencentes um do outro.

As carícias mais leves logo evoluíram para se tornarem mais voluptuosas, junto a arranhões desesperados e beijos cada vez mais lascivos.

Ikki, incapaz de segurar-se mais, passou a investir com todo o desejo que se apossava dele. Eram embestidas furiosas, apaixonadas. O moreno era como as ondas violentas do mar de ressaca, que se quebravam na areia da praia tão branca como a pele do loiro.

Eram ondas carregadas de um prazer indescritivelmente forte, irreprimível, poderoso e avassalador. Ambos eram capazes de sentir como suas vidas, tantas vezes despedaçadas, pareciam ser consertadas por essas ondas que lhes causavam arrepios, gemidos, dor e prazer misturados em algo tão novo quanto necessário.

Não se recordavam de alguma vez terem se sentido assim.

Nem mesmo da primeira vez em que se amaram...

Então, era possível ser ainda melhor.

* * *

**Let go!**

**Fall in!  
Drown in the moment with me  
Sinking till we start to breathe**

_Deixe acontecer!_

_Mergulhe!_

_Afogue-se no momento comigo,_

_Afundando até que comecemos a respirar_

* * *

– Hyoga… Céus, é tão… maravilhoso… - a voz vinha engasgada, encontrando dificuldades para pronunciar cada palavra.

– Ikki... Não consigo... suportar... É bom... Bom demais... – as mãos apertavam com força o lençol da cama, e não era o bastante.

Hyoga apertava o membro de Ikki dentro de si, enquanto suas pernas, enlaçadas à cintura do moreno, estrangulavam seu corpo.

As mãos do outrora Bardo Mágico marcavam o corpo do loiro, apertando-o tanto contra si que essas marcas dificilmente desapareceriam logo.

Ambos os corpos pareciam desesperados por unirem-se em definitivo. Ikki penetrava o corpo do loiro com furor, como se buscasse assim entrar em Hyoga por completo. Como se apenas assim pudessem desaparecer um no outro, tornando-se parte do outro.

– Ikki... Pare... É muito... forte... – Hyoga tentava falar, mas seu corpo se contorcia de tanto prazer, a garganta estava seca e mal conseguia pensar. O prazer era sufocante, transbordante, asfixiante – É forte demais... É bom demais... Eu não consigo... aguentar...

– Você consegue... Junto comigo, Hyoga... - Ikki chamou o loiro com os olhos, sorrindo-lhe com todo seu corpo - Juntos...

– Ah, Ikki...! – o loiro sentiu que o corpo estava prestes a convulsionar. Sentiu uma onda mais forte, quente, alastrar-se por todo seu corpo, misturada a uma deliciosa sensação de formigamento, que explodiu na forma da sua semente, a qual se espalhou por todo o abdômen de Ikki. Agarrou-se o corpo moreno, enquanto sentia a saborosa sensação de parecer que ressurgia para uma vida nova.

– Hyoga!... – algumas estocadas mais fortes e Ikki, ao sentir como o corpo do loiro parecia devorar e engolir o seu membro, não suportou mais e atingiu o clímax em meio a um urro gutural, enquanto sentia sua essência ser jorrada para dentro de Hyoga. Haviam se afogado em todo o prazer que transbordou de seus corpos, trazendo uma gostosa sensação de relaxamento. Ikki deixou-se cair por cima do outro. Um sorriso não deixava seus lábios.

Eram parte um do outro.

* * *

**Fade into me...**

_Desapareça em mim..._

* * *

Permaneceram como estavam por algum tempo, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Apenas alguns minutos depois, Ikki rolou para o lado, mantendo agora o loiro em um abraço protetor e carinhoso.

Continuaram em silêncio, enquanto Ikki, com os olhos fechados e um semblante tranquilo no rosto, acariciava delicadamente as madeixas loiras de Hyoga.

– Ikki...? – o loiro finalmente se pronunciou.

O moreno respondeu com um resmungo, de quem já estava quase adormecendo.

– Eu te amo.

O antes conhecido como Bardo Mágico abriu os olhos azuis, densos como a madrugada da noite que os envolvia agora, e fitou o outro.

Hyoga o encarava com uma feição serena.

– Eu também amo você. – se alguma vez, a felicidade sorriu, foi no rosto desses dois apaixonados. Ikki então beijou os lábios do viajante e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Hyoga sentia-se cansado. Ou melhor; estava com as forças esgotadas. Mesmo assim, não queria dormir ainda. Olhava para o rosto do homem que amava e apenas sentia que precisava dizer algo.

Mas não diria. Não em voz alta.

Não apenas porque Ikki necessitava, visivelmente, de descanso. Talvez até mais do que ele mesmo. Hyoga sabia que o moreno deveria estar mesmo cansado de comportar-se como quem não era, a fim de agradar a todos, menos a si mesmo.

Mas não falaria em voz alta porque certas palavras, especialmente as juras de amor, devem ser feitas em silêncio. Devem ter a voz e a leveza da alma. Devem ser feitas na calada da noite.

Se essas juras forem proferidas para a sua alma gêmea, então ela conhecerá seu sentimento, mesmo que ele não seja verbalizado.

É no silêncio que as palavras ganham verdadeiro significado.

* * *

**I feel like I never measure up to who you see  
Sometimes I think I can't give you all the love you need  
You keep changing everyday  
Amazing me in everyway.**

_Eu sinto como se nunca estarei à altura do que você vê_

_Às vezes eu penso que não posso dar a você todo o amor de que precisa_

_Você continua mudando a cada dia_

_Maravilhando-me de todas as formas._

**If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world but it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything I have**

_Se eu pudesse ser o homem perfeito aos seus olhos_

_Eu daria tudo que tenho de valor para ser parte da sua vida_

_Eu poderia prometer o mundo, mas está fora do meu alcance_

_Eu posso apenas dar a você tudo o que tenho_

**I never dreamed I could ever feel the way I do  
I hope and pray I will always be enough for you  
I can only do my best  
I have to trust you with the rest**

_Eu nunca sonhei que poderia me sentir do modo como me sinto_

_Eu espero e rezo para que eu seja sempre o suficiente para você_

_Eu posso apenas fazer o meu melhor_

_Eu tenho de confiar o resto a você_

**If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world but it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything I have**

_Se eu pudesse ser o homem perfeito aos seus olhos_

_Eu daria tudo que tenho de valor para ser parte da sua vida_

_Eu poderia prometer o mundo, mas está fora do meu alcance_

_Eu posso apenas dar a você tudo o que tenho_

**I promise I will hold you through the changes and fears  
When life seems unclear  
And when I can't be right there with you  
I know there's angels by your side**

_Eu prometo que estarei com você através das mudanças e dos medos_

_Quando a vida não parecer clara_

_E quando eu não puder estar bem ali com você_

_Eu sei que há anjos a seu lado_

**If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world but it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything I have…**

_Se eu pudesse ser o homem perfeito aos seus olhos_

_Eu daria tudo que tenho de valor para ser parte da sua vida_

_Eu poderia prometer o mundo, mas está fora do meu alcance_

_Eu posso apenas dar a você tudo o que tenho..._

* * *

Hyoga não disse qualquer uma dessas palavras em voz alta. Quando muito, cantarolou, em um tom muito baixo, a melodia da canção que nascia de algum profundo recôndito de sua alma, que nunca esteve tão em paz.

Estava deitado de lado, com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão e a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão.

Com a outra mão, fazia pequenas carícias no rosto de Ikki, desenhando o maxilar forte com a ponta dos dedos, brincando com a franja que insistia em encobrir os olhos cerrados...

E apenas se deixou ficar, tomado pela agradável sensação de descobrir que seu mundo se resumia àquele homem que tinha defronte de si. Não se cansava de olhar para aquela figura tão forte, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão vulnerável...

– Eu não quero e nem preciso de mais nada, a não ser você. – Ikki murmurou, ainda com os olhos fechados.

– Como? – Hyoga perguntou, confuso, mas mantendo os carinhos, dos quais o moreno parecia estar gostando muito.

– Você é o homem perfeito para mim... Será sempre parte da minha vida... E você é tudo que eu posso querer desse mundo. – Ikki abriu os olhos, e a densidão do oceano desembocou no céu límpido dos olhos de Hyoga, que beberam das águas escuras e misteriosas sem compreender.

– Como... Como você me ouviu? Ou melhor, como pode ter me ouvido, se eu sequer...

– Eu não ouvi. Eu senti. – O Bardo Mágico pegou a mão do loiro que o acariciava e levou-a ao seu peito, posicionando-a sobre seu coração – Eu sinto você aqui.

Hyoga compreendia agora. Ele também sentia Ikki como parte de si. Ele existia em Ikki, assim como Ikki existia nele.

Haviam desaparecido um no outro. Haviam se tornado o espelho um do outro. E não precisaram falar sobre isso. Era algo que simplesmente sentiam.

– Hyoga? - chamou Ikki, quebrando mais uma vez o silêncio instaurado.

– Sim?

– Eu... Não quero. Não creio que eu consiga...

– Você não precisa. – Ikki não precisou terminar de dizer o que queria. Hyoga soube o que era antes que ele precisasse finalizar a sentença.

– As pessoas ficarão decepcionadas.

– Não vamos nos preocupar com elas.

– Não devemos...? – hesitou Ikki.

– Não precisamos. – Hyoga disse, enfático.

– Então... simplesmente... abandonar tudo... Começar do zero? – o moreno sorriu. Era tudo o que mais queria.

– Sim. Se é o que quer, Ikki... É o que faremos. Eu e você. Juntos. Porque estarei com você para sempre.

– Promete...? – os olhos azuis como a noite brilharam como se as duas estrelas mais fulgurantes do céu houvessem tomado o lugar de suas pupilas .

– Eu já prometi. – Hyoga colocou a mão sobre o coração de Ikki uma vez mais, indicando onde a promessa havia sido feita.

Sorriram-se como se daqueles sorrisos pudesse brotar a vida que tanto ansiavam ter.

Então finalmente adormeceram, nos braços um do outro, cobertos por um fino lençol, completamente à parte do fato de que, no castelo de Onel, uma gigantesca festa era preparada em honra ao príncipe herdeiro...

E, em um local distante e bastante escondido, Muldovar terminava de engendrar sua vingança contra Ikki.

Vingança que se daria no baile da noite que se seguiria...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_As canções presentes nesse capítulo são duas:_

_ 1- Fade Into Me (David Cook)_

_ 2- Everything I Have (Clay Aiken)_


	23. Preparativos

**O Bardo e o Pardal  
**

**Capítulo 23 **

Um novo dia se iniciava. Onel despertava e, naquela manhã que se anunciava em todo seu esplendor, as pessoas acreditavam enxergar a esperança de um novo e melhor rumo para Onel. Era como se o período de trevas enfim houvesse chegado ao seu fim. O sol que nascia tão majestoso no horizonte representava não só um novo dia, mas dias melhores para todos.

O dia já tinha uma duração quase próxima do que deveria ser. O sol brilhava por quase 10 horas e isso vinha animando a população onelana que, em um primeiro momento, ficou bastante desconfiada de Ikki.

Todos conheciam a história do príncipe herdeiro que havia morrido tão pouco tempo após seu nascimento. Era de conhecimento geral a tragédia da família real, que perdera seu primogênito devido a uma doença fatal e todos os habitantes daquelas terras sentiram muito pela rainha, que sofrera imensamente com a morte da criança.

Contudo, saber que o primogênito da família real estava vivo não trouxe alegria ao povo de Onel assim que esse fato foi anunciado. É compreensível; afinal, aceitar que o futuro rei de Onel era o Bardo Mágico, o feiticeiro da noite que tantos problemas, lástimas e tristezas trouxera para aquele reino não era nada fácil.

Markash e Licahla preocuparam-se com isso e pensavam em como criar algum meio de o povo de seu reino aceitar Ikki como o herdeiro do trono. Pensaram em fazer pronunciamentos reais, nos quais o moreno discursaria para as pessoas do povo, na tentativa de que todos pudessem enxergar o que os soberanos já viam: que Ikki era apenas um homem sofrido, que trilhou um caminho tenebroso, mas que a culpa disso não deveria recair apenas sobre ele. Queriam que fosse de conhecimento geral que o grande malfeitor dessa história era o conde Muldovar e buscavam com isso fazer com que Ikki ganhasse sentimentos de compaixão e piedade de seu povo.

O moreno, entretanto, não demonstrava muito interesse em seguir esses planos. Ikki nunca gostou muito de se expor e a ideia de fazer discursos, em busca de compaixão para alcançar o perdão...Nada disso era muito do seu feitio. Ademais, estava mais preocupado em cuidar da saúde de Hyoga, de Natássia, de seu pai e de seu irmão. Com isso, foi conseguindo adiar os planos de seus pais, que queriam que ele fosse devidamente reconhecido.

Quando a saúde de todos que estavam sob os cuidados de Ikki começou a melhorar, mais ou menos uma semana antes de Hyoga despertar , as desculpas para se esquivar dos tais pronunciamentos reais foram perdendo a força. Sem muito como escapar, Ikki teve de aceitar ir até a praça, que estava sendo reconstruída, para fazer um discurso. Lá chegando, viu homens trabalhando e, com os olhos tristes presos à destruição causada involuntariamente por ele, Ikki desceu do palanque improvisado para fazer seu discurso e dirigiu-se, diante de olhares surpresos e incrédulos, a um homem que carregava vigas de madeira para reconstruir sua casa.

O antigo Bardo Mágico ofereceu-se para ajudar e, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa, ainda que desconfiada, do homem, Ikki pegou também algumas vigas. As pessoas que assistiam a isso pareceram se frustrar; estavam todos esperando para ver se o grande feiticeiro da noite entraria em ação. Contudo, Ikki agiu como um homem qualquer. Tomou as vigas nas mãos e se encaminhou para prendê-las no mesmo local em que um senhor já martelava alguns pregos. Markash, Licahla, Shun e Racom, que estava presentes, notaram claramente a decepção que tomara conta do lugar. Foi quando Markash pareceu ter uma ideia. Aproximou-se do filho e lhe perguntou se não poderia usar de sua mágica para ajudar na reconstrução da praça.O moreno pareceu ponderar o pedido do rei e, ao olhar para a mãe e o irmão, que pareciam cheios de expectativas, compreendeu que não teria muita escolha.

Ikki havia concluído que a magia, em sua vida, fora marcada por trevas. Tudo o que aprendera, fora graças a Muldovar e com intuitos cruéis. Mesmo tendo se rebelado contra seu padrinho, a mágica apreendida fora usada de maneira egoísta. Tinha ambicionado encontrar Hyoga e não se importara com mais ninguém. Estivera cego e ferido por esse amor nos últimos anos, mas isso não justificava o que tinha feito. Por tudo isso é que Ikki desejava abandonar a magia. Não queria mais realizar feitiços, não queria mais depender dela. Ansiava apagar essa etapa de sua vida e, para tanto, precisava agir como um homem comum. Queria deixar para trás o feiticeiro que havia sido, como se, desse modo, pudesse também deixar esse triste período no passado.

Entretanto, percebeu que isso não seria possível. Talvez essa fosse sua penitência. Seria obrigado a viver preso à magia que sempre faria com que relembrasse seu pior lado, sua fase mais cruel e traumatizante. Não lhe seria permitido esquecer. Fazia sentido. Ele merecia ser castigado. Então, se isso fosse necessário para que as pessoas feridas por ele pudessem sentir-se melhor, Ikki aceitava pagar o preço.

Acenou com a cabeça, de leve, para seu pai. Em seguida, fechou os olhos em busca de concentração e o que se passou depois foi assombroso. O poder de Ikki se fez notável e deixou a todos os presentes boquiabertos.

As vigas de madeira, os pregos, martelos e todo o material de construção que se encontrava na praça ganhou vida. Fazendo uso de movimentos com suas mãos, Ikki foi reconstruindo, em uma velocidade impressionante, a tudo que antes estava destroçado. Elevando as mãos, as vigas levitavam, gesticulando com uma mão para o lado, as vigas eram rapidamente posicionadas onde deveriam se fixar e, com a outra mão, jogava certeiramente os pregos para prender devidamente essas vigas.

O mais impressionante era que enquanto Ikki parecia trabalhar em uma das cabanas destruídas, outras também eram magicamente reparadas, como se a atenção do moreno não estivesse focada em apenas um lugar, como parecia ser o caso. E assim, todas as pessoas assistiram maravilhadas à forma como o poder do Bardo Mágico, em toda a sua magnitude, se deu para reconstruir a praça outrora destroçada.

Ao término dessa árdua tarefa, que, embora mágica, trouxe visível cansaço a Ikki, a população, que foi se aglomerando no local para ver como o feiticeiro reconstruía tudo sozinho, aplaudiu fervorosamente. Com esse gesto, todos demonstravam aceitar o novo príncipe herdeiro.

Markash não poderia ficar mais satisfeito. Após isso, ainda fez com que Ikki ajudasse nas plantações prejudicadas pelas noites longas dos últimos anos, entre outras coisas que faziam com que a satisfação da população com o antigo Bardo Mágico fosse crescendo. Ikki não reclamava; na verdade, sentia-se bem por poder ajudar. No entanto, Licahla percebeu o quanto a magia deixava seu filho exaurido. Ela havia compreendido bem que parecia não haver o que Ikki não fosse capaz de fazer, mas notou também o quanto ele ficava esgotado após usar tanto de seus poderes.

A rainha não desejava ver seu filho assim, mas entendeu que a aprovação que seu filho recebia do povo de Onel era importante. Devido a isso, não intervinha tanto ao ver como Markash aparecia, dia após dia, com novos pedidos de auxílios mágicos para o reino. Licahla tinha para si que, tão logo a aceitação de Ikki fosse consolidada, ela encontraria um meio para que seu filho não tivesse de executar tantos feitiços, que o deixavam fatigado.

Como tudo caminhava muito bem, a rainha acreditava que conseguiria fazer com que seu filho descansasse apropriada e merecidamente após o baile em que apresentariam Ikki oficialmente como o herdeiro do trono.

Agora, porém, Licahla já não estava mais tão certa de que as coisas caminhavam tão bem. Havia feito uma descoberta com a qual não sabia ainda como lidar.

Na noite passada, havia ficado evidente para ela que Ikki e o viajante eram mais que amigos. Não restavam dúvidas sobre isso. Todavia, isso significava que a proposta que ela e Markash fizeram à Esmeralda já não tinha tanto sentido.

Haviam convidado a jovem para vir ao castelo naquela noite. Desde que tudo tinha se passado, Esmeralda era convidada com frequência para visitar o palácio. Afinal, o rei e a rainha tinham se afeiçoado à jovem, que conheceram no mesmo dia em que Hyoga fora salvo, ainda em sua forma de pardal, por Ikki.

Esmeralda fora o mais rápido que pôde até o castelo, preocupada com o desenrolar de toda aquela história. Foi assim que reencontrou o amigo de infância.

A bela garota contou sua parte da história e os soberanos de Onel, compreendendo que ela fazia parte da vida de seu filho e percebendo a bonita amizade existente entre eles, acharam por bem que deveriam dar um passo à frente e propor à moça que se casasse com seu filho, tornando-se assim, a futura rainha de Onel.

Markash e Licahla preferiram não falar nada ao filho antes de conversar com Esmeralda. Para eles, era certo que Ikki a amava, haja vista que ela era a única a receber sorrisos e palavras gentis do moreno. Ikki ficava mais à vontade na presença dela, demonstrando-se verdadeiramente feliz quando ela vinha visitá-los. O próprio moreno havia pedido que a amiga ficasse hospedada no castelo, mas Esmeralda, parecendo embaraçada com a proposta, declinou-a dizendo que era melhor que ficasse com sua trupe.

Licahla tinha pensado que o filho não tivera coragem de contar a seus pais que amava a amiga por ela ser uma simples artista de rua. Ela havia notado o quanto Ikki ainda tinha sérias dificuldades para se adaptar à vida da nobreza. Então, conversou a respeito com Markash, que não teve dúvidas sobre o que fazer. Markash, quando mais jovem, ousara ir contra seus pais. Na época, o rei Kirkin ameaçara deserdá-lo, mas nada fizera com que Markash mudasse de atitude. Ele havia se apaixonado por Licahla, uma moça que conhecera em uma aldeia e pela qual se apaixonara perdidamente. Ele não se importara com o que toda a Corte falara na época. Ninguém achava correto que uma simples aldeã pudesse se tornar rainha, mas foi o que terminou acontecendo. E, no final das contas, Licahla provou ser uma rainha digna de todo mérito e respeito.

Assim, Markash e Licahla decidiram que seu filho se casaria com quem bem entendesse. Não importava que fosse uma moça de origem humilde, afinal, o que interessava era o amor que, acreditavam, existia entre eles. Os dois estavam certos de que havia amor entre eles, pois com ninguém mais Ikki parecia se abrir como fazia com Esmeralda. Então, planejavam uma surpresa para o filho no baile em sua homenagem.

Na véspera, convidaram a moça para conversarem com ela, a fim de fazerem a proposta do casamento. Imaginavam que o sentimento fosse recíproco, porque Licahla, como mulher, tinha a sensibilidade aflorada e havia visto, sem sombra de dúvidas, que a garota amava seu filho.

Contudo, depois do que se passara no jardim, a rainha ficou perturbada. Sua mente tentava processar muitas informações ao mesmo tempo e não conseguia. Mas de algo estava certa; havia se enganado.

Não era Esmeralda que Ikki amava.

O príncipe herdeiro amava o forasteiro.

A forma como Ikki olhou para Hyoga, a forma como lhe sorriu, como lhe falou...

Agora estava tudo claro como cristal para Licahla. O sorriso e as palavras que Ikki dirigia à amiga não eram nada comparados à forma como ele se comportou na presença de Hyoga.

Devido à agitação em que ficou por conta dessa descoberta, a rainha não conseguiu falar na presença de Esmeralda. Enquanto Markash deu início à importante conversa, na qual a vida de Ikki estava sendo determinada, Licahla parecia estar em outro lugar, com a mente divagando, longe dali.

A moça ouviu atenta a cada palavra, muito séria. Quanto o rei terminou, por fim, fazendo o pedido, ele disse que o casamento entre seu filho e Esmeralda lhe daria muito gosto, porque essa união traria felicidades incontáveis ao reino, já que dali sairia o próximo herdeiro de Onel. Esmeralda arregalou os olhos verdes, engoliu em seco e, como resposta, apenas pediu tempo para pensar.

Markash não entendeu bem, porque imaginava que a resposta da garota seria imediata. Porém, pensou que as mulheres eram muito confusas e incompreensíveis às vezes e considerou que, mesmo diante daquilo que lhes é certo, elas ficam em dúvida. Por isso, deu de ombros e falou que a jovem pensasse, mas que lhe desse uma resposta até o dia seguinte, antes do baile, porque planejava fazer o anúncio do casamento durante a festa.

Depois que Esmeralda se retirou, Markash quis conversar para saber a opinião de Licahla, que sempre era muito perceptiva e entendia muitas coisas melhor do que ele, quando se tratava de sentimentos. Porém, a rainha foi evasiva, disse estar cansada e que queria se retirar logo para seus aposentos, a fim de dormir.

No entanto, Licahla mal pregou os olhos naquela noite. E assim, tão logo amanheceu, ela dirigiu-se ao quarto de Ikki. Precisava conversar com ele. Passara a noite pensando no que lhe dizer e, mesmo não tendo descoberto como ou o que falar, ela precisava ver o rapaz.

Entrou no quarto do filho mais velho sem bater e, para sua surpresa, ele não estava ali. Sua cama estava feita de tal modo que nem parecera ter sido utilizada. A rainha ficou muito preocupada em um primeiro instante, pensou em alertar os guardas e chamar seu marido, mas, no segundo seguinte, imaginou o que provavelmente houvesse ocorrido.

Foi então para o quarto em que Hyoga estava hospedado e, dessa vez, ela bateu. Não recebendo resposta, abriu a porta vagarosamente. Quando finalmente enxergou o interior do quarto, não viu nem seu filho, nem o viajante. A cama do rapaz também não estava desfeita. E só então percebeu que, na poltrona próxima à janela, estava Natássia.

– Posso ajudar em algo, minha rainha? – indagou a mulher de cabelos tão dourados quanto os de seu filho.

– Perdoe-me. Eu não a tinha visto. Estava procurando pelo... seu filho.

– Hyoga não está. Acredito até mesmo que não tenha passado a noite aqui. – lançou um olhar pensativo pela janela do quarto, apreciando a vista da bonita manhã que fazia.

– Ele não está? – a rainha demonstrou preocupação – E não se importa de não saber onde seu filho está? – Licahla entrou no quarto, bastante tensa.

– Eu sei que ele está bem. – sorriu Natássia.

– Como pode ter certeza?

– Porque sei que ele está com o seu filho.

A voz de Licahla faltou nesse momento. Suspirou profundamente e sentou-se na poltrona que ficava defronte à de Natássia:

– Então... você também sabe?

– Sei o quê? Que o seu filho ama o meu assim como o meu ama perdidamente o seu? – o sorriso da boa mulher alargou-se – Sim, eu sei.

Licahla pareceu surpreender-se com a naturalidade com que a mãe de Hyoga respondeu-lhe. Mas então, sorriu-lhe de volta, embora um pouco triste:

– Você sabe desde quando eles...

– Saber, de fato, acho que desde ontem, quando os vi juntos. Embora eu pense agora que uma parte de mim sempre soube, devido ao enorme carinho que sempre presenciei existir entre eles... Apenas ontem tudo se tornou nítido para mim. É provável que isso tenha se dado porque, na época em que vivíamos no celeiro, nenhum dos dois tivesse consciência dos sentimentos que mantinham pelo outro. Ontem, entretanto, percebi que eles já estavam completamente conscientes do amor que nutrem um pelo outro.

– Você parece aceitar isso muito bem...

Natássia riu levemente.

– Minha rainha, eu não tenho que aceitar nada. É a vida do meu filho. As escolhas dele pertencem apenas a ele. A mim, cabe apenas fazer o meu papel de mãe. Hyoga é meu filho e eu o amo. Simples assim.

Licahla sentiu-se mal diante da constatação feita por Natássia, que, percebendo isso, segurou gentilmente as mãos da rainha entre as suas:

– Você também percebeu ontem, não foi?

– Sim. E... devo ser uma péssima mãe. Não consigo me sentir tranquila diante dessa descoberta. – a rainha baixou o rosto, parecendo envergonhada do que acabava de dizer – Passei a noite pensando no que falar para meu filho. Não sei como dizer a Ikki que percebi o que há entre eles e... – suspirou dolorosamente – Eu não quero feri-lo. Não quero que pense que não o amo. Eu só quero...

– Sim? O que você quer, minha rainha? – impulsionou Natássia.

– Eu só quero que meu filho seja feliz.

– E acha que ele será infeliz com Hyoga?

– Não, não é isso. Mas é que... – e então as palavras morreram nos lábios rosados da rainha. Subitamente, ela pareceu compreender algo – Ele... meu filho... Ikki está feliz, não é mesmo? – perguntou retoricamente para Natássia.

Natássia nada respondeu. Mas o sorriso que ela ofereceu à rainha disse muito.

– Eu não consegui dormir essa noite... Apenas ficava me perguntando como seria quando todos soubessem que meu filho não poderia casar com uma moça, por estar apaixonado por um homem... Como seria feito, uma vez que ele não poderia ter filhos legítimos, e como poderiam fazê-lo sofrer por conta de ele não trilhar o caminho esperado por todos... – disse Licahla, em tom de desabafo.

– Foram apenas esses os questionamentos que a impediram de dormir, minha rainha?

– Sim. – respondeu Licahla, com toda a sinceridade.

– É interessante, majestade... Não percebeu que, em todos esses questionamentos, em nenhum momento, a minha senhora pensou em separar o príncipe de meu filho?

– Eu jamais poderia fazer isso...

– Exato. Porque a senhora o ama.

– E porque quero que ele seja feliz... – Licahla sorriu.

– E agora a minha rainha percebe...

– ... que meu filho já é feliz. E que todo o resto não deve ser o mais importante para ele.

Natássia sorriu amplamente para Licahla que, finalmente, sentiu o coração ficar mais leve. O sorriso cúmplice que as duas trocaram preencheu aquele quarto. Ambas tinham de volta, após tempo demais sem eles, os filhos que tanto amavam, fortes e saudáveis. Tinham também a certeza de que eram felizes, por estarem apaixonados e serem correspondidos nesse sentimento. O que mais uma mãe poderia querer para seu filho?

* * *

Ikki acordou ao sentir os raios de sol entrando pela janela de seu quarto e acariciando seu rosto. Sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, e abraçou seu travesseiro. Só então pareceu se dar conta de onde estava, o que o fez abrir os olhos de uma vez, para se ver sozinho em sua cama. Levantou de um pulo, nervoso, tentando relembrar os últimos fatos e se certificar de que tudo o que havia ocorrido não era apenas um sonho. Não podia ser!

Deixando seu quarto, viu a mesa posta com um farto e apetitoso desjejum sobre ela. Porém, nem sinal do loiro. Ikki passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros, com os olhos vagando pelo local, com algum desespero.

De repente, a porta da cabana se abriu e por ela entrou Hyoga:

– Você já acordou? Que pena; eu queria ter terminado tudo antes de você despertar... – disse o viajante, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, enquanto depositava sobre a mesa uma cesta com maçãs.

– Onde você estava? – Ikki caminhou apressado até Hyoga, abraçando-o com força, ainda que carinhosamente.

– Eu fui colher algumas maçãs para preparar uma torta para você... – o loiro riu, vendo-se imobilizado por aquele abraço – Ora, Ikki... Pensou que eu tivesse ido embora?

– Pensei que algo ou alguém pudesse tê-lo levado para longe de mim. – o moreno afastou-se um pouco, para fitar o rosto do outro – Eu nunca mais duvidarei do seu amor por mim. Mas tenho medo que algo ainda possa nos separar...

– Eu não vou me separar de você, Ikki. Nunca mais. – Hyoga desvencilhou-se dos braços fortes do moreno e fez uma carícia em seu rosto – Estaremos sempre juntos a partir de agora.

– Juntos para sempre? – indagou Ikki.

– Para todo o sempre. – reforçou o loiro, envolvendo o pescoço do outro e atraindo-o para um beijo apaixonado, como se buscasse assim confirmar o que dizia. Ao partir o beijo, percebeu que atingiu seu intento, pois Ikki aparentava estar mais calmo – E agora, tome o seu desjejum. Você vai precisar estar bem para hoje à noite. – disse Hyoga, tranquilamente, enquanto pegava uma faca para começar a descascar as maçãs.

– Hoje à noite? – repetiu Ikki, sentando-se e começando a servir-se – Mas eu disse a você que não quero...

– E eu lhe disse que você não terá de fazer ou ser o que não quer. Mas não vamos fugir, Ikki. Nós já fizemos isso por tempo demais. Vamos juntos falar com seus pais.

O moreno pareceu ponderar, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de pão:

– Você tem razão. Eu preciso falar aos meus pais que não posso ser rei de Onel. – suspirou – Mas você não precisa estar comigo quando eu falar com eles...

– Eu já disse, Ikki. Vamos estar juntos. Sempre. – frisou o loiro, encarando o outro firmemente.

Ikki sorriu. Era impressionante como sempre se sentia amparado por Hyoga.

– Está bem. Juntos, então. – o moreno sorriu e se levantou, para abraçar o loiro por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

– Se você começar a me beijar assim, eu não vou conseguir terminar essa torta...

– Tudo bem. A gente pode se atrasar...

– Não podemos nos atrasar tanto, Ikki... – riu Hyoga, já cedendo aos beijos do amante – Você é o homenageado do baile, lembra?

– Exatamente. Eles não podem começar a festa sem mim... Ou seja, não chegaremos atrasados, já que o baile só terá início quando eu aparecer...

O loiro virou-se nos braços de Ikki e recomeçaram a beijar-se. Hyoga sorriu em meio ao beijo e disse, em um tom divertido:

– Por que eu tenho a impressão de que só vamos sair daqui em cima da hora?

– Porque você deve ter desenvolvido o dom de ver o futuro, junto com seu poder de congelar. – Ikki brincou de volta, para então intensificar o beijo entre eles.

Hyoga, de fato, havia acertado em sua previsão. Os dois amaram-se ainda por diversas vezes naquele dia, apaixonados e saudosos como nunca, demonstrando em cada toque e carinho, o quanto ansiavam por uma vida inteira juntos.

Apenas quando o sol começava a se pôr é que decidiram que era hora de encararem a realidade, enfrentando-a de frente. Estavam determinados a nunca mais fugir em suas vidas.

* * *

– Meu príncipe, até que enfim o encontrei!

Shun olhou para trás e encontrou seu fiel general, parecendo um pouco sem fôlego.

– O que houve, Racom? Estava correndo? – riu Shun, achando divertida a aparência do outro.

– Estive, sim. Estou à sua procura há mais de uma hora. – respondeu o rapaz de olhos castanhos, muito sério.

– Eu não queria ser encontrado. – disse Shun, voltando a caminhar tranquilamente.

– Hoje é um dia importante, meu príncipe. Seu irmão será apresentado oficialmente para toda a Corte.

– Sei disso. Aliás, minha mãe já o encontrou? Ela estava preocupada. Desde cedo que ela não o achava em parte alguma.

– Parece-me que ainda não o viram, mas a rainha está segura de que ele regressará. A senhora Natássia tem lhe feito boa companhia e conseguiu acalmar sua mãe até então.

– Que bom. – finalizou Shun, apressando o passo, como se desejasse se afastar de Racom.

– Meu príncipe, aonde está querendo ir? – Racom perguntou, fazendo sua voz forte ressoar em meio às árvores que, naquela parte do jardim, formavam uma espécie de bosque.

– Eu quero desaparecer um pouco.

Racom franziu o cenho:

– Por que vossa alteza deseja desaparecer?

– E por que não? Eu já desapareci, na verdade, Racom. Qual o problema em apenas concretizar esse fato?

– Do que está falando, alteza?

– Meus pais sequer deram pela minha falta. Todos devem estar muito preocupados procurando por Ikki. – Shun deixou escapar sua amargura nessas palavras – Não me entenda mal, Racom... Eu sei que ele é meu irmão e, assim como já ocorreu com todos em Onel, ele ganhou o meu apreço, mas... – bufou, chateado – É difícil, eu... – o mais jovem deslizou a mão pelos cabelos longos e sedosos, jogando-os para trás – Ele tomou o meu lugar. É difícil me acostumar...

– Meu príncipe, ele não tomou o seu lugar! Ele apenas...

– ... ele apenas recuperou o que sempre foi dele, por direito. Eu sei, eu sei... É que é difícil me acostumar com esse novo papel. Aliás, que papel? Quem sou eu nessa nova fase de Onel? Eu fui preparado a minha vida inteira para governar Onel, Racom. Eu sei que, algumas vezes, esse não parecia ser o meu desejo. Acredito que muitos pensaram isso de mim. Até você mesmo deve ter achado que eu nunca quis ser rei, mas todos vocês se enganaram. É verdade que houve um tempo em que eu mesmo me perguntei se era esse meu desejo, porque eu e meu pai discutíamos tanto, que eu pensava se era isso mesmo que eu queria para mim. Tudo o que meu pai me dizia, tudo o que ele falava que era necessário para que eu me tornasse um rei forte como ele... todas essas coisas me deixavam inseguro, em dúvida sobre mim mesmo, porque eu discordava de muito do que ele me dizia. – o jovem príncipe suspirou, mostrando a necessidade desse desabafo – Mas sabe o que descobri depois de todo esse tempo, Racom? Depois de muito pensar e, principalmente, depois que meu pai adoeceu e eu tive de me encarregar de muitas tarefas que antes não me cabiam... Foi aí que eu descobri em mim a vontade de governar essas terras. Eu tive de amadurecer muito em pouco tempo, mas consegui! Todos da Corte não me achavam forte o bastante para ser rei e eu tive de provar a eles que estavam errados. Porém, não demonstrei isso da maneira que todos esperavam. Eu descobri que podia governar Onel ao meu modo. Respeito meu pai, que sempre será um exemplo para mim. Entretanto, eu descobri que não poderia ser o mesmo rei que ele. Somos muito diferentes. Então, concluí que eu precisaria encontrar um meio de governar Onel de uma forma que se adaptasse ao meu jeito de ser! Eu não sou forte como meu pai, não fisicamente. Mas tenho uma força interna muito grande. Sei persistir quando necessário. Eu posso não ser tão agressivo, mas aprendi que a minha sensibilidade pode ser útil e faz de mim uma pessoa mais perspicaz. Aliás, eu sou uma pessoa bastante perceptiva, bem mais que meu pai. E vejo isso como uma grande qualidade em mim, algo que me ajudaria a ser um bom governante. É disso que estou falando, entende? Meu pai e eu somos diferentes. Cada um tem suas próprias qualidades e defeitos e, sabendo balancear da melhor forma esses dois lados, os dois podem ser excelentes governantes. É isso que eu aprendi, Racom... – Shun caminhava enquanto falava, mas então parou e apoiou-se no tronco de uma árvore – Eu já estava bem mais seguro de mim mesmo. Claro que eu ainda tenho muito a amadurecer, mas finalmente havia chegado a uma conclusão que dava sentido à minha existência. Eu queria ser rei. E estava disposto a me preparar, da melhor forma possível, para ser um bom governante. Era o que eu queria e estava determinado a deixar meus pais e meu reino orgulhosos de mim. Eu estava pronto para abraçar essa decisão e levar minha vida dignamente, a fim de alcançar esse objetivo, só que então... meu irmão apareceu.

Shun silenciou nesse momento, mas Racom logo interrompeu a quietude que se instaurara:

– Meu príncipe, eu não sabia que se sentia assim... Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que seria um excelente governante. Para mim, nunca houve pessoa mais apropriada para governar essas terras. – Racom aproximou-se de Shun, com um sorriso – Eu sempre estive disposto a dar minha vida para protegê-lo, meu senhor. E o faria, sem pestanejar, não apenas porque é minha obrigação, mas principalmente porque tenho e sempre tive muita fé no meu príncipe... – Racom ficou frente à frente com Shun, que olhava para a figura de seu general sem saber como reagir. Sentia-se agitado, porque nunca antes Racom estivera tão próximo de si. E isso lhe trazia um sentimento novo, estranho, mas incrivelmente agradável – Compreendo que as coisas mudaram e que é difícil para o meu senhor encontrar seu novo lugar. Porém, acredite-me. O senhor tem um lugar importante em tudo isso. Seus pais estão muito preocupados com seu irmão devido às circunstâncias, mas é certo que não lhe esqueceram... Aliás, como poderiam? O meu príncipe é especial demais para ser esquecido por qualquer um... – a brisa da noite, que vinha descendo devagar, brincou com as madeixas de Shun e Racom, gentilmente, levou sua mão aos cabelos do mais novo, para colocar os fios rebeldes, como em uma carícia, atrás da orelha – Pode parecer difícil acreditar no que estou dizendo, mas o meu senhor em breve verá que tudo há de se ajeitar da melhor forma e enxergará quão importante é para todos que o rodeiam. E eu estarei ao seu lado para ajudá-lo em tudo de que precisar. Serei seu apoio em todos os momentos de que necessitar, porque, para mim, meu príncipe... Vossa alteza sempre terá um lugar muito especial...

Shun engoliu em seco diante dessas últimas palavras. As palavras de Racom foram ditas em um tom doce e suave, raro de se ver no sempre tão sisudo general. Os olhos castanhos pareciam faiscar e o brilho que vinha deles era algo... apaixonante.

O jovem príncipe esteve tão entregue que Racom não pôde se conter. Há tempos amava Shun, mas nunca tivera a ousadia de revelar seus sentimentos. Tinha para si que amaria o rapaz em segredo para sempre e havia até mesmo aceitado seu destino. Ele, um general, nunca poderia ter uma chance com o príncipe... porém, todos esses pensamentos pareceram desaparecer e Racom, naquele instante, deixou-se levar pelos seus sentimentos que, por estarem trancafiados em seu peito há tanto tempo, estavam prestes a explodir.

Os rostos estavam próximos, os lábios de um pareciam ansiar pela boca do outro...

Súbito, o estalar de um galho seco despertou os dois amantes clandestinos que, assustados, olharam ambos na direção do barulho.

– Desculpem. Eu... não queria ter interrompido.

Racom fez uma expressão de profunda confusão. Por um lado, sentia-se devastado por, embora estivesse perto, não ter conseguido concretizar o momento que, por tantas vezes, imaginou-se vivenciando, como um sonho distante. Por outro, não acreditou que tivesse perdido o controle sobre si mesmo, deixando-se levar por um sentimento que deveria ter calado em seu coração, como havia jurado para si mesmo que faria. Olhava tenso para aquele que o interrompera, sem saber como reagir, ou o que dizer:

– Ikki... – começou a dizer Racom, chamando-o pelo nome com que sempre o tratara quando era criança e esquecendo-se das formalidades com que deveria tratar o herdeiro do trono – Não é nada do que está pensando... O príncipe Shun não tem culpa de nada... Aliás, nada aconteceu; eu estava apenas...

Shun estava praticamente agarrado ao tronco da árvore que se encontrava atrás dele. O jovem assustou-se com a súbita aparição de seu irmão e também não conseguia reagir. Ikki notava claramente que aquele tinha sido um péssimo momento para aparecer, mas agora que estava feito, não tinha como voltar atrás.

Hyoga, que estava ao lado de Ikki e sabia do motivo que os levara a procurar por Shun tão logo voltaram ao castelo, compreendeu que precisava dar uma ajuda ao moreno. Era, obviamente, muito ruim que tivessem interrompido um momento tão visivelmente importante para aqueles dois, mas dava para perceber que eles não conseguiriam retomar o clima desfeito, de modo que o ideal agora era permitir que os dois irmãos conversassem a sós.

– Então, Racom... É Racom, não é mesmo? – começou a falar Hyoga, em um tom natural, tentando desfazer a tensão instaurada – Não nos apresentamos devidamente. – deu alguns passos na direção do general, estendendo a mão a ele – Eu sou Hyoga, muito prazer. – Racom, de tão atordoado que estava, apenas apertou a mão que o loiro lhe oferecia – Que tal vir comigo, para a gente poder conversar um pouco e dar um espaço para os irmãos se entenderem?

– Eu... – Racom sacudiu a cabeça, de leve, como se buscasse despertar daquele estado de torpor, para voltar à sua condição original, de fiel protetor do príncipe – Eu não vejo sobre o que poderíamos conversar. – respondeu com sua frieza resgatada, dando a entender que não pretendia abandonar o jovem príncipe, que se via bastante fragilizado no momento.

– Que tal sobre as vezes em que você me acertou com uma flecha quando eu era um pardal? Ou quando me aprisionou na gaiola? Podemos falar das várias outras tentativas frustradas em que você buscou me prender para depois vender... – Hyoga, com a voz igualmente gélida, encarou Racom nos olhos, querendo dizer, com essas palavras, que depois de tudo isso, o mínimo que o general podia fazer era acompanhá-lo agora. O general viu que era exatamente isso que os olhos claros do loiro lhe diziam. Que Racom lhe estava devendo e agora era um bom momento de pagar.

– Está bem. – Racom baixou os olhos, sem-graça. Depois dirigiu-os para Shun, que enrubesceu ao cruzar seu olhar novamente com o do seu general – Meu príncipe ficará bem se eu sair agora?

– É... eu... – pigarreou o mais novo – Claro que sim. Pode ir, Racom. – Shun tentou aparentar naturalidade nessas palavras, mas sua voz era trêmula.

Assim que Hyoga se afastou, levando Racom consigo, Ikki se aproximou um pouco mais de Shun, que permanecia imóvel:

– Perdoe-me, eu realmente não queria tê-los interrompido... Mas, quando ia me afastar, pisei em um galho e acabei chamando a atenção de vocês...

– Tudo bem. – Shun ainda tentava se recobrar daquele momento – E... você ouviu alguma coisa? – perguntou sem olhar para o irmão.

– Para falar a verdade, ouvi. E ouvi o suficiente. – Ikki respondeu no ato, surpreendendo Shun, que não esperava por essa resposta.

– O que ouviu...? – a voz saiu muito baixa.

– Basicamente, que você se preparou a vida inteira para ser rei. E que isso é o que mais deseja.

– Ah, isso... – Shun tentou rir, extremamente constrangido naquele momento – Acho que você entendeu errado... Não era bem isso que eu quis dizer... Quero dizer, eu tenho plena consciência de que você é mais indicado para assumir Onel, sem contar que você é o herdeiro por direito, então, por favor, não me entenda mal; eu não quero tomar o seu lugar e...

– Você deve tomar o meu lugar. – Ikki cortou o irmão, tão incisivo que assustou o mais novo.

– Como? O que quer dizer com isso? Olha, eu não estou pedindo para você abrir mão do que é seu...

– Eu sei. Mas eu quero abrir mão. – o tom de Ikki agora era mais plácido – É engraçado como tudo parece se encaixar perfeitamente agora... – o mais velho soltou um suspiro discreto e sorriu – Eu não quero ser rei. Não fui talhado para isso, como você. Não tive e não tenho essa ambição. Apenas segui com tudo porque os nossos pais pareciam querer tanto isso de mim e... Eu quis agradar, acho. Faz tanto tempo que eu não sei o que é ter uma família. Eu queria me sentir amado e valorizado e tentei fazer o melhor possível, oferecendo tudo o que pensei que queriam de mim. Porém, eu... não estava feliz com isso. Não é o que eu quero para mim. Minha felicidade não está aqui... Está em outro lugar. – e lançou um olhar repleto de carinho para onde estava Hyoga, que conversava com Racom a uma distância considerável – Por isso, eu vim conversar com você. Estive fora o dia inteiro; acho que você notou. – Ikki riu do próprio comentário. Sabia muito bem que devia ter deixado muitas pessoas preocupadas, mas não conseguia se sentir mal. Não era próprio da sua pessoa se deixar controlar tanto. Esse era um dos motivos que o levara a ser tão infeliz por tanto tempo, enquanto esteve sob o jugo de Muldovar. Porém, estava decidido a dar um fim a uma vida de privações. Seria livre a partir de agora. Estaria com Hyoga e apenas isso importaria – Pensei bastante durante esse período em que estive fora. E eu vim fazer um pedido... mas agora acredito que minha proposta irá satisfazer a nós dois. – respirou fundo, antes de começar a falar novamente – Shun, eu gostaria que assumisse o meu lugar. Gostaria que fosse o príncipe herdeiro, como sempre esteve destinado a ser, e que, dessa forma... pudesse me liberar de um fardo que eu não suportaria carregar. Por favor, seja o rei de Onel. Faça ao povo desse reino o favor de não estarem sob o governo de uma pessoa despreparada para conduzi-los, porque essa é a verdade. Eu não estou preparado para ser rei e não julgo que algum dia estarei. Por mais que você acredite que devido às minhas habilidades físicas ou mágicas eu seja mais apropriado para assumir essa posição, deixe-me que lhe diga... Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. O fator principal e determinante para ser um bom rei está aqui. – e pôs sua mão sobre o peito do mais novo – Você tem o coração de um rei, Shun. Isso é o mais importante. Sempre foi. – sorriu fraternalmente para o outro, que esboçou um sorriso de volta – Se isso é o que você deseja, então nada nem ninguém poderia dizer o contrário, porque esse desejo faz parte de você. E, sendo parte de quem você é, não é possível deixar de sê-lo. Você deve ser o rei dessas terras. É o seu destino.

Shun estava emocionado em ouvir essas palavras:

– Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... Eu realmente...

– Apenas aceite o que lhe peço. Abrace o seu destino e seja tudo o que está destinado a ser. – Ikki viu como o mais novo finalmente o encarava, olhando-o nos olhos, e sorriu mais largamente – Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ter um irmão. E, sinceramente, eu me vejo como um péssimo modelo para tantas coisas... Mas agora, aqui, eu vejo algo que posso fazer. Na condição de seu irmão mais velho, deixe-me lhe dizer: Eu vejo em você muito potencial. Tenho certeza de que será grande e um rei muito melhor do que eu jamais poderia ser. Por isso... eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu irmão.

Os olhos verdes, que já estavam bastante marejados, deixaram que as lágrimas finalmente escorressem. E, sem que pudesse se conter, Shun abraçou o irmão com força.

Ikki não esperava por essa atitude. Ficou estático inicialmente, mas o calor do abraço de Shun o comoveu e terminou por envolvê-lo de volta, nesse abraço fraterno.

Hyoga, que viu como a cena se desenrolava sorriu. E Racom, embora surpreso, acabou sorrindo também.

* * *

– Foi muito bonita aquela cena. – disse Hyoga, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor do castelo que os levaria ao salão real. Estavam em silêncio desde que deixaram o jardim e o loiro optou por nada dizer por algum tempo, para que Ikki pudesse assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido. Contudo, reparou que o outro estava muito agitado, então pensou que seria melhor puxar algum assunto.

– Ah, sim. – Ikki respondeu, um tanto sem-graça. Ainda estava se acostumando a certas manifestações de carinho explícitas, como a que acabava de receber de Shun. Por isso, após se separarem, os dois irmãos não trocaram mais palavra; apenas se despediram com um olhar amigável e Ikki, junto de Hyoga, deixou o jardim para entrarem no castelo em busca de seus pais.

Quando deixaram a cabana para regressarem ao castelo, Ikki optou por voltarem ao jardim, à parte que se assemelhava a um bosque, porque ali poderiam passar despercebidos. Não queria ser visto por ninguém porque, conforme já havia decidido junto com Hyoga, planejava abandonar sua posição de herdeiro do trono e, para tanto, precisaria conversar com Shun primeiro. Iria pedir ao mais jovem que assumisse essa posição em seu lugar e, no final, tudo acabou dando mais certo do que esperava, pois além de ter ido parar coincidentemente no local em que seu irmão estava, pôde ouvi-lo queixando-se de algo que perdera e que Ikki desejava restituir-lhe.

Tudo estava correndo muito bem, mas ambos sabiam que com os pais do moreno não seria tão fácil. Mesmo assim, estavam dispostos a enfrentar as consequências de suas atitudes juntos.

– O que conversou com Racom? – perguntou Ikki, tentando afastar o nervosismo e ansiedade que sentia enquanto caminhavam.

– Nada de mais. Mas dei um conselho que julgo ser importante para ele.

– Que conselho?

– Eu disse a Racom que, às vezes, a vida nos oferece momentos que são únicos, como quando descobrimos que a pessoa que mais amamos nos ama de volta. Eu falei que não é todo dia que algo assim acontece e que, se percebemos que a pessoa amada pode retribuir esse sentimento, então é preciso lutar com todo seu ser para não perder essa oportunidade. – Hyoga respondeu com tranquilidade.

– O que ele disse em resposta?

– Nada. Porém, eu percebi que ele me ouviu. E acho que vai seguir o meu conselho...

Ikki sorriu levemente com esse comentário e foi então que se viu diante da grande porta que dava para o salão real. Estava prestes a entrar quando sentiu um toque delicado sobre seu braço. Olhou para o lado e viu Esmeralda, com uma expressão zangada no rosto:

– Até que enfim vocês apareceram! Posso saber onde os dois estavam? – os olhos verdes de Esmeralda passavam de Ikki para Hyoga, altamente recriminativos.

– Eu... nós estávamos... gaguejou Ikki.

– Não temos tempo para essas explicações. Venham comigo. Agora. – a jovem não deu espaço para que os dois dissessem qualquer coisa. Saiu puxando tanto Ikki quanto Hyoga para a biblioteca que ficava ali perto, fechando a porta depois de entrarem.

– O que está acontecendo, Esmeralda? – quis saber Hyoga, que percebeu que a loira estava alarmada com algo.

– O que está acontecendo? Vocês dois desaparecem e me deixam com um problema enorme para resolver sozinha! Ikki, sabia que seus pais me convidaram para vir aqui ontem, não sabia? – viu o amigo acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Mas não havia nada de mais até aí, já que a moça estava constantemente no castelo – Você sabia, no entanto, que eles queriam me fazer uma proposta?

– Proposta? Que tipo de proposta? – inquiriu Ikki, já tenso.

– Eles querem que eu me case com você. Seu pai diz que fará muito gosto de nossa união, porque assim poderemos dar a ele um neto que será o novo herdeiro do trono. – Esmeralda falou séria – Olha, eu não neguei na mesma hora apenas porque eu não queria expor vocês dois. Só que seu pai me disse que eu deveria dar uma resposta até antes de o baile começar. Ele quer anunciar o nosso noivado na festa que será feita em homenagem a você hoje. Eu tive muito trabalho para fugir do rei Markash hoje o dia todo! – disse a moça, muito nervosa.

– Por que não foi para sua casa? – quis saber o moreno.

– E eu tive escolha? Seu pai falou que era para eu dormir no castelo, que um quarto já havia sido preparado para mim e que eu não podia fazer essa desfeita a eles... Não tive como negar! – Esmeralda parecia realmente agitada e Hyoga percebeu isso facilmente.

– Esmeralda, você pode se acalmar agora. Eu e o Ikki já estávamos indo falar com o rei e a rainha...

– É mesmo? E vocês iam contar a verdade? Contar que vocês dois...

– Na verdade, íamos falar sobre outro assunto... não sabíamos que seria necessário falar sobre nós dois, mas, já que é o caso... Talvez seja preciso dizer algo a respeito. – Hyoga respondeu e notou que Ikki estava pensativo.

– Ótimo. Porque, por mais que o ame como meu amigo, Ikki... não quero ter um filho com você apenas porque seu pai precisa de um herdeiro. – a moça olhou por uma janela para a noite cada vez mais escura que se fazia lá fora – Acho que ainda dá tempo. – ela falou, mais para si mesma.

– Você pretende ir a algum lugar? – questionou Hyoga, percebendo a inquietação da garota.

– Sim. Mas eu volto a tempo de o baile começar. – Esmeralda respondeu, já se encaminhando para a porta.

– O baile está prestes a começar. E já está tarde. Não é melhor ficar por aqui e ir mais tarde a esse lugar e... – Hyoga tentou ponderar.

– Não! – Esmeralda demonstrou seu nervosismo de uma forma inesperada para o loiro. Ikki, por sua vez, não aparentava surpreender-se com a atitude da amiga.

– Você não pôde voltar para sua casa ontem? – o moreno perguntou com a voz calma.

– Não. E tive de ficar no castelo o dia todo, escondendo-me de seu pai. Se eu tentasse sair, tenho certeza de que os guardas me levariam até o rei Markash, já que ele devia estar esperando por mim. E eu não tinha nenhuma resposta para oferecer a ele até falar com vocês...

– Por que não ficou invisível? – inquiriu o loiro.

– Eu fiquei invisível! O dia inteiro! Estou até cansada por causa disso... Mas mesmo invisível, eu não teria como passar pelos portões, porque _um certo_ alguém colocou um encantamento nos portões, de forma que qualquer feitiço se desfaça ao passar por lá. – a jovem olhou de forma acusativa para Ikki – Se eu soubesse voar, ou se pudesse me transformar em um animal que voasse, eu poderia transpor os muros do castelo, mas como não é o caso...

Hyoga, ao ouvir o último comentário da moça, olhou para Ikki, surpreso:

– Por que enfeitiçou apenas os portões? Por que não os muros também, Ikki? Sei que tem poder para isso. Você poderia criar uma cúpula mágica, que impedisse Muldovar de transpor os muros voando, usando de sua magia...

– Sim, eu poderia, mas isso exigiria de mim muita energia. Para manter esse feitiço de forma permanente, eu teria de concentrar minha energia para lá as vinte e quatro horas de um dia. Como isso não pareceu cabível para os meus pais, eles me pediram que eu fizesse apenas o feitiço em pequenas proporções para encantar os portões do palácio, que são mais movimentados e difíceis de controlar. Meu pai disse que os guardas ficariam a postos vigiando o céu e os muros do palácio.

– De toda forma... Você pode me ajudar agora, Ikki? Se me levar para casa, com a sua magia, eu conseguirei voltar mais rápido.

– Você teve de ficar o dia inteiro aqui, não é? – o antigo feiticeiro da noite parecia compreender a angústia da amiga.

– Sim. Você pode me levar?

– Claro. – Ikki olhou para o loiro e disse, antes de segurar a mão da amiga – Eu volto já.

No instante seguinte, Ikki desapareceu, sem dar tempo a Hyoga de responder qualquer coisa.

Alguns minutos depois, o moreno regressava para junto do viajante.

– Aonde você foi? – perguntou Hyoga, um pouco enciumado.

– Só fui deixar Esmeralda em casa. Ela tinha... algo para fazer e já havia se demorado aqui mais do que gostaria. Como a culpa foi relativamente minha, achei que era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ela.

Hyoga compreendeu que Ikki respeitava a privacidade da amiga, não entrando em detalhes sobre o que ela tinha ido fazer. De fato, a garota não quis comentar a respeito na sua frente e achou que não era correto bisbilhotar. Sabia que o ciúme que sentira brevemente era algo infantil e, por isso, achou melhor agir de acordo com a sua idade e cuidar de assuntos mais sérios.

Ikki, que parecia compreender o olhar do loiro, acenou com a cabeça a saíram juntos da biblioteca para se dirigirem ao salão real.

Diante da grande porta do local, o antigo Bardo Mágico sentiu-se nervoso. Hyoga então segurou com firmeza sua mão, para lembrá-lo de que estava ali, junto dele. Ikki então respirou fundo duas vezes e adentrou o local.

Havia muitos criados por lá, cuidando da decoração do evento que se daria naquela noite. A rainha Licahla e o rei Markash estavam ali, conforme já imaginavam. Natássia também se encontrava no salão, conversando com a rainha afavelmente.

Ikki dirigiu-se até onde os pais estavam, acompanhado de Hyoga, e esses, ao notarem sua presença, sorriram:

– Ikki, meu rapaz! Onde você estava? – perguntou o rei, aliviado por rever o filho – Por favor, não me dê outro susto desses! Cheguei a pensar que houvesse ido embora e que eu tivesse perdido meu filho novamente.

Natássia apenas deu alguns passos até Hyoga e o abraçou amorosamente. Licahla observou esse gesto e sorriu.

– Eu sinto muito, meu pai. Não queria trazer qualquer contratempo...

– Tudo bem, meu filho! O que importa é que está aqui. Então agora é preciso que vá se arrumar. Em breve, os convidados começarão a chegar e sua mãe e eu queremos que você esteja impecável para essa noite, que será de grande importância para todos nós. Aliás, precisamos encontrar Esmeralda. Teve alguma notícia dela, Licahla?

– Estive com ela agora há pouco. – respondeu Ikki – E ela acabou de ir para casa.

– Como é? – Markash pareceu enervar-se – Mas... ela não podia ir embora! Não sem antes...

– ... dar uma resposta a você? Não se preocupe, meu pai. Eu tenho a resposta dela. E a minha também, já que sua pergunta me envolve diretamente. – Ikki falava com a voz pausada, encarando o pai fixamente.

– Esmeralda contou a você sobre a nossa proposta? – ao receber um aceno positivo do filho como resposta, o rei bufou – Era para ser uma surpresa. Ela não deveria ter-lhe falado qualquer coisa...

– Mesmo que ela não tivesse me contado sua proposta, meus pais... Eu viria trazer-lhes uma resposta.

Markash olhou sem compreender para Ikki, mas Licahla pareceu entender o que o filho estava prestes a fazer.

– Desde que eu regressei para essa família, eu pude sentir-me amado novamente. E eu havia sentido falta disso. Tanto que, sem perceber, fui me deixando levar pela situação e fazendo tudo quanto julgava necessário para ser aceito por vocês. Entretanto, não era nada disso que eu queria. Quero dizer; eu desejava ser querido por vocês, mas não queria que, para isso, eu precisasse me transformar em tudo quanto vocês desejavam me tornar.

– Do que está falando, Ikki? – a voz de Markash se fez mais dura.

– Eu não quero ser rei. Não posso ser o príncipe herdeiro. Eu sinto muito, mas não estou preparado para isso.

– Como não? Nessas últimas semanas, eu tenho visto como você é perfeito para assumir o governo dessas terras! Você é forte, bravo, destemido, inteligente... E ainda nos provou o quanto a magia pode ser boa para Onel! Que rei melhor que você poderíamos ter, meu filho?

– Shun será um rei melhor que eu. Eu sinto muito, mas embora você alegue que eu possuo as características ideais para um rei, falta-me o mais importante. O desejo de sê-lo. Eu não quero essa vida. Não fui criado para ela e eu seria imensamente infeliz se me obrigasse a trilhar, mais uma vez, um caminho que não é o que escolho. Por favor. Não me obrigue a ser o que não desejo, meu pai.

Markash não conseguiu responder. Nas palavras de Ikki, entreviu toda a tristeza e amargura de uma vida, na qual o rapaz fora criado para seguir um caminho que interessava a outros, que não ele. Essa vida que o forçou a se transformar no Bardo Mágico tinha sido culpa de Muldovar. Queria Markash fazer o mesmo, condenando o filho ao sofrimento em que vivera enquanto esteve sob o poder do malvado conde?

Licahla, compreendendo que o marido se sensibilizava diante desse pedido, apertou com carinho a mão do rei e olhou para o filho:

– Jamais pediríamos a você que fosse mais do que simplesmente você mesmo. Pensávamos que estávamos fazendo você feliz, meu querido. Mas vejo agora que nos precipitamos. E muito. – disse a rainha, com uma expressão serena – Você não precisa ser rei. Não vamos obrigá-lo a nada, não se preocupe. Tudo o que queremos é que seja feliz. – fez questão de ressaltar.

– Entretanto... – suspirou o rei – É lamentável. Você seria um rei fantástico, se o quisesse... Pelo visto, não tenho muita sorte. Nenhum de meus filhos tem o desejo de ser rei e governar Onel. Esse é o meu legado, mas vocês não o querem.

– Está dizendo que Shun não tem esse desejo? Creio que está muito enganado, meu pai.

– Infelizmente, não acho que esteja. Esse foi um dos motivos que me fez desejar tanto transformá-lo em meu novo herdeiro, Ikki. Eu sei que forcei as coisas, impus outras tantas, demonstrando uma ansiedade exagerada para que você pudesse um dia ocupar o meu lugar. Fiz isso porque eu sempre me vi como um péssimo pai, que obrigava o filho a seguir uma vida que não lhe aprazia. Shun e eu sempre discutimos tanto... Temos visões tão distintas sobre tantas coisas... Eu o estava forçando a ser algo que ele não queria e tenho certeza de que fiz meu filho sofrer demais por causa disso. Ele não queria ser rei e eu o estava obrigando a sê-lo. Quando você ressurgiu em nossas vidas, pareceu-me tão preparado para seguir meus passos que devo ter assumido, inconscientemente, que era seu desejo governar Onel. Não passou pela minha cabeça perguntar-lhe se era isso mesmo e, no final das contas, acabei cometendo o mesmo erro com meus dois filhos. – Markash parecia muito frustrado. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou com o olhar perdido pelo salão.

– Meu pai, você está muito enganado. – Ikki adiantou-se, ficando mais próximo do rei – Eu realmente não tenho o desejo de ser rei, mas Shun... – fez uma pausa e sorriu – O meu irmão tem o coração de um rei. E é o seu maior desejo poder um dia dar continuidade a tudo o que vem fazendo por Onel. Estou certo disso.

Markash não pareceu acreditar no que ouvia. Franziu o cenho e olhou para Ikki:

– Como pode ter certeza?

– Meu irmão falou comigo. – Ikki tinha criado gosto por se referir a Shun dessa forma – E revelou-me todo o desejo que tem de ser o herdeiro. Bem, ele não falou disso por livre e espontânea vontade... mas ele não pôde esconder que isso era o que ele mais queria depois de eu deixar claro para ele que não tenho essa vontade e que planejava justamente pedir a ele que ocupasse o meu lugar.

– Shun lhe disse isso? Mas... por que ele nunca falou comigo dessa forma?

– Porque ele tem muito medo de decepcioná-lo. Meu irmão sabe que são muito diferentes, meu pai. No entanto, ele acredita que cada um, a seu modo, pode ser um bom governante. E ele adoraria ter a chance de provar isso para o senhor.

– Às vezes, eu me preocupo. Shun parece tão frágil...

– A fragilidade está apenas na aparência, meu senhor. – Hyoga achou que deveria intrometer-se aqui – Seu filho é muito forte. A força interna, que é mais importante que a física, ele possui. E se lhe preocupa a sensibilidade notável do príncipe Shun, saiba que essa é uma grande qualidade nele. Enquanto todas as pessoas simplesmente queriam ver a morte do Bardo Mágico, por julgá-lo o inimigo, mesmo sem saber a fundo sua história, Shun demonstrou compaixão. Enquanto todos preferiam destruir aquilo que não compreendiam, seu filho preferiu conhecê-lo. Ele estava determinado a ajudar o Bardo Mágico porque, antes de todos, ele já sabia que Ikki não era uma pessoa cruel, como se imaginava, e que, se lhe fosse dada a chance de salvá-lo, ele o faria sem pensar duas vezes. Salvar, em vez de eliminar. Aliar, em vez de dominar. Eu testemunhei a conversa diplomática que seu filho teve com o duque Holdar e pude ver, com meus próprios olhos, a postura típica de um rei. Seu filho soube ser firme, sem ser radical... Soube ser justo, soube ouvir, ponderar... E, apesar de jovem, soube se fazer respeitar. A única fraqueza que ele apresentou, e foi justamente onde o duque Holdar o atacou, foi no tocante à sua aprovação. A única coisa que pode enfraquecer seu filho é não ter o seu apoio, majestade. Por isso, se meu senhor demonstrar a ele que o apoia e que confia nele, creio que não haverá qualquer coisa capaz de impedir que seu filho seja um dos melhores governantes que esse reino já viu.

O soberano de Onel voltou-se para dentro de si mesmo, reflexivo. As palavras de Ikki e Hyoga tinham-no atingido. E um pequeno sorriso brotou de seus lábios ao cabo de alguns segundos.

– Creio que precisaremos mudar o homenageado da noite. – disse o rei, por fim – O herdeiro do trono será anunciado. Porém, ao contrário que muitos esperam, meu herdeiro não será mais o meu primogênito. – sorriu mais amplamente para os dois rapazes que estavam diante dele.

– Ah, sim. Antes que eu me esqueça... – Ikki decidiu que, embora não fosse realmente necessário revelar aos pais a natureza de sua relação com Hyoga, iria contar a eles o que se passava. Em primeiro lugar, porque não se envergonhava de amar o loiro. E, em segundo lugar, porque, ao ouvir de Esmeralda que seu pai esperava ter um neto para dar seguimento à linhagem da família Amamiya, Ikki entendeu que o irmão poderia vir a ter problemas. Afinal, o moreno tinha notado o sentimento de Racom pelo príncipe e, a julgar pelo que viu, percebeu que esse sentimento seria correspondido – Tenho que lhes dizer a minha resposta quanto à proposta que fizeram à Esmeralda.

A rainha Licahla olhou mais atentamente para o filho nesse instante, enquanto esperava pela resposta:

– Eu entendi que gostariam que eu me casasse com ela. E sei que o fizeram por se preocupar comigo.

– Decerto que sim, meu filho. Queremos apenas a sua felicidade. E tanto sua mãe quanto eu percebemos o grande carinho que havia entre vocês dois. Sua mãe mesma me disse que não via você falar com outras pessoas como o fazia com Esmeralda. Aliás, apenas com ela você parecia se sentir à vontade...

– Eu realmente me sinto confortável com Esmeralda. Contudo, isso se deve ao fato de sermos amigos de infância, meu pai.

– Tem certeza, meu filho? Porque eu e sua mãe cogitamos uma possibilidade que me parece ainda mais acertada agora. Pelo visto, você tem se preocupado muito em nos agradar. Não me admiraria que você omitisse seu amor pela jovem apenas por ela ter uma origem humilde, achando que isso nos desagradaria. Entretanto, sua mãe e eu íamos lhe contar que não faríamos disso um obstáculo. Sabemos muito bem como é viver um romance que não é aceito pelos outros por motivos frívolos. Também a sua mãe era uma simples aldeã quando a conheci e eu precisei enfrentar a todos, principalmente ao seu avô, para poder estar com ela. Corri o risco de ser deserdado, mas, pela sua mãe... – Markash voltou a se levantar e abraçou a esposa amorosamente – Eu aceitaria abrir mão de tudo, de bom grado. Afinal, foi o amor por ela que sempre me manteve em pé, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis. E nosso amor sempre foi o mais importante, não é mesmo, querida?

Licahla sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do marido. Havia ficado um pouco apreensiva ao perceber que Ikki iria revelar o tipo de relação que tinha com Hyoga, mas depois de escutar essa declaração de amor, sentiu-se mais segura. Abraçou o marido de volta, com um bonito e tranquilo sorriso enfeitando sua face.

– Fico feliz que pense assim, meu pai. Eu concordo que o amor deve ser o mais importante e é por isso que desejo lhe contar que estou apaixonado e que a pessoa que amo é a responsável por dar sentido à minha vida. Por um momento, eu fiquei algo temeroso de ser rejeitado por conta de a pessoa que eu amo não estar dentro do que provavelmente esperam de mim, porém, como o senhor mesmo exemplificou... por essa pessoa, eu estou disposto a tudo.

– Ora... Então realmente está enamorado de Esmeralda? – perguntou o rei.

– Não. Como eu disse, Esmeralda é apenas uma amiga de infância. – Ikki então se aproximou de Hyoga e tomou sua mão, segurando-a carinhosamente assim – Hyoga é a pessoa que eu amo.

Markash pareceu demorar para compreender. Olhou de um para o outro, confuso. Não sabia o que dizer.

– Eles se amam, Markash. É possível ver nos olhos deles. Assim como é possível ver como eles são felizes assim. – disse Licahla, com a voz maternal, sorrindo brandamente para o filho.

O rei continuava sem saber o que falar. Então Natássia se pronunciou:

– Se me permitem dizer, meus senhores... Estes dois fazem muito bem um ao outro. Quando fomos morar naquele celeiro, embora estivesse muito doente, eu era bastante observadora. E vi que seu filho era um rapaz triste e fechado. Contudo, junto de meu filho, Ikki foi mudando e se tornando um rapaz mais afável, menos duro diante da vida... Eu não digo isso apenas por ser a mãe de Hyoga. Estou sendo sincera. No entanto, é claro que desejo que aceitem bem a relação destes dois, tanto quanto eu. Afinal, também não posso negar que nunca vi meu filho tão feliz. A vida foi muito difícil para esses dois... E, somente quando estão juntos, eles parecem tão felizes. – a boa senhora suspirou e olhou para os soberanos de Onel – Afinal, não é essa a nossa principal tarefa como pais? Desejar e fazer todo o possível para que nossos filhos sejam felizes?

Markash parecia absorver aos poucos as palavras de Natássia. Todavia, encontrava ainda algumas dificuldades para reagir a tudo aquilo.

– Majestade, o senhor ouviu a história desses dois, contadas por eles mesmos. Não percebeu o carinho com que falavam um do outro? E, mais importante... não notou como eles foram necessários à vida um do outro, para que pudessem suportar as provações pelas quais foram obrigados a passar? – acrescentou Natássia.

– É verdade, meu pai. Todos aqui pensam que eu salvei a vida de Hyoga, mas foi ele quem me salvou. Eu não conseguiria estar aqui, hoje, se não fosse por ele. Hyoga dá sentido à minha existência. Sabe como é estar com uma pessoa que faz toda a diferença para a sua vida e, sem a qual, você é completamente incapaz de se imaginar?

O soberano de Onel suspirou profundamente. Depois olhou para Licahla, que lhe sorria com os olhos. Lembrou-se de que, quando jovem, sentira o mesmo por sua esposa. Tentara explicar para seu pai, mas nunca conseguira fazer com que o rei Kirkin compreendesse seus sentimentos de fato. Ele era fruto de um casamento arranjado. Seus pais, por mais que tivessem consideração e respeito um pelo outro, não se amavam verdadeiramente e, quando muito, tinham alguma relação de amizade. Markash descobriu como tudo podia ser diferente do que conhecia quando encontrou Licahla e a moça simples da aldeia passou a ser a essência da sua vida. Porém, tinha sido muito difícil fazer-se entender por todos que o cercavam. Seu amor fora questionado e não havia nada mais doloroso que ouvir dizerem que o que sentia não era real, que aquele sentimento era passageiro e que ele não deveria se deixar levar por tolices da juventude.

Apesar de haver algumas consideráveis diferenças, a situação que vivia agora era muito semelhante a de seu passado. Estava agora na posição de seu pai, o rei Kirkin, e Ikki estava em seu lugar. A semelhança física existente entre pai e filho fazia com que a situação fosse ainda mais verossimilhante. Cabia agora ao rei decidir se agiria como seu pai fez, naquela época...

... Ou se mudaria essa história.

– Eu... compreendo. – o rei conseguiu finalmente dizer – Vocês se amam. É um amor que foge aos padrões e, por não ser o esperado, será bastante julgado e possivelmente condenado por muitos... – ao dizer essas palavras, viu Ikki baixar o rosto e foi capaz de se enxergar vividamente ali, ao ouvir de seu pai que não queria aceitar Licahla como sua noiva. E isso doeu-lhe fortemente – Mas não por mim. Eu jamais questionarei o seu sentimento, meu filho. Se diz que o que sente é verdadeiro, eu não tenho por que criticá-lo. Terá sempre meu apoio.

Ikki levantou o rosto, surpreso. Não esperava uma resposta tão positiva de seu pai. Olhou então para sua mãe que, no mesmo momento, soltou-se de Markash e foi até o filho, para abraçá-lo com força:

– Eu te amo, meu filho. E isso é tudo que importa. – a bela rainha olhou para Natássia – Uma boa e amiga voz conselheira me lembrou disso. Então não se preocupe. Como eu já disse... seu pai e eu queremos apenas a sua felicidade. – fez uma carícia nos cabelos revoltos de Ikki – Eu sei que será feliz se estiver com Hyoga... por isso... – a rainha afastou-se do filho e olhou para Hyoga. Estendeu a mão ao rapaz, que apenas assistia a tudo aquilo e, quando o loiro apertou-lhe a mão, Licahla o trouxe para mais perto, a fim de abraçá-lo também – Bem-vindo à família, meu querido. – ela disse, e deitou um beijo na testa do rapaz.

Hyoga olhou ainda incrédulo para a rainha. Depois olhou para o rei, que parecia aprovar tudo o que a esposa dizia.

– Vocês estão livres para ficar, se quiserem. Mas estão livres para irem aonde lhes for mais interessante, se assim desejarem. Você disse que quer ser livre, meu filho. Pois eu lhe concedo toda a liberdade de que necessitar para ser feliz. – acrescentou Markash.

Ikki e Hyoga entreolharam-se, não parecendo acreditar no que ouviam. Sorriram-se como se descobrissem enfim a felicidade plena. Entretanto, Hyoga pareceu dar-se conta de algo e, nesse instante, olhou para sua mãe.

– Não se preocupe comigo, meu querido. – Natássia pareceu ler os pensamentos do filho – Não vou mais ser um fardo para você. A partir de agora, você pode seguir seu caminho sem se preocupar comigo. Afinal, já estou saudável, graças ao Ikki. – a boa senhora sorriu amavelmente para o moreno.

– Não é só questão de a senhora estar saudável, mamãe... Eu não quero deixá-la sozinha.

– Ela não estará sozinha. – adiantou-se Licahla para responder por Natássia – Sua mãe estará conosco. Ela ficará vivendo aqui, no castelo.

– Eu fico muito grato, mas... vossas majestades já foram tão generosos, eu não quero parecer que estou me aproveitando da situação e...

– Em primeiro lugar, meu rapaz... Como a minha esposa já disse, sua mãe é agora parte da família, assim como você. E, em segundo lugar... Creio que faça sentido que a nova conselheira real viva no castelo, para que possamos consultá-la sempre que necessário. – disse Markash.

– Conselheira real? – Hyoga sobressaltou-se com a notícia inesperada.

– Sim. Eu fiz o convite e sua mãe aceitou. – falou a rainha – Natássia é uma mulher muito sábia, não apenas pelos muitos livros que já leu, mas pela grande sensibilidade e percepção da vida. A doença deu a ela não apenas tempo para ler mais que a maioria das pessoas, mas também tempo valioso para refletir sobre a vida, de uma perspectiva preciosa. Ela já me agraciou com alguns bons conselhos e gostaria de tê-la por perto. Afinal, o cargo de conselheiro real estava vago... E, dessa vez, Markash permitiu que eu escolhesse a pessoa a ocupar essa vaga. Fiz o que minha intuição me mandou e convidei sua mãe.

– Então... você ficará bem, mamãe?

– Sim, meu filho. Eu e você ficaremos bem, porque estaremos felizes.

Hyoga tinha os olhos marejados. Era a primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, que sentia que sua mãe poderia estar bem por conta própria.

Ikki sorriu diante dessa cena e, por um momento, quase se esqueceu de um dos motivos que o levara a revelar seu amor por Hyoga. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos pais de volta para si, e disse:

– Eu estou muito feliz por estarmos todos bem. Contudo, eu preciso perguntar... Vocês teriam aceitado tudo isso tão bem se eu desejasse ser o rei de Onel? – Ikki perguntou, olhando para os pais.

Os soberanos de Onel pareceram não entender o que o filho dizia:

– Como assim? Você quer...? – começou a indagar Markash.

– Não, não! – Ikki apressou-se em dizer – Mas eu queria apenas saber se vocês me aceitariam da forma como fizeram se eu ainda fosse o herdeiro do trono. Quero dizer... eu não poderia dar netos a vocês... – insinuou Ikki e Hyoga prontamente entendeu aonde o moreno pretendia chegar com essa conversa.

– Ora... eu... não creio que isso seria um problema. – a rainha tratou logo de dizer – Encontraríamos um meio de resolver isso, se fosse necessário.

– Mas não será necessário, já que não é o caso. – o rei disse, mas Natássia, que pareceu enxergar que havia algo mais ali, resolveu que seria interessante dar corda àquele assunto.

– De todo modo, como bem disse a rainha, haveria formas de resolver essa questão sem grandes dificuldades. Afinal, vocês poderiam não dar um neto de seu sangue às suas majestades... mas há tantas crianças abandonadas por esse reino afora... – acrescentou Natássia.

– É verdade! – emendou Licahla, que sempre sofria com a sorte cruel dessas pobres crianças abandonadas – Vocês poderiam adotar uma delas!

– E fazer de uma dessas crianças a herdeira do trono? – inquiriu Markash – Seria essa a sua solução, Licahla? – o tom de voz do rei não era agressivo. Ele somente buscava entender o ponto de vista da esposa, que tão rapidamente se afeiçoava a uma ideia que, para ele, era ainda absurda.

– E por que não, Markash?

– A criança não teria sangue real...

– Se me permitem intrometer-me, majestades... Seus filhos não têm sangue real também. Quero dizer, não inteiramente; afinal, sua esposa não veio de uma linhagem nobre. Isso quer dizer que talvez a nobreza seja mais um estado de espírito que uma questão de sangue... – pontuou Natássia, parecendo assumir naturalmente o posto de conselheira real.

Com essa fala, Natássia conseguiu calar o rei, que compreendeu a veracidade daquelas palavras. Hyoga sorriu agradecido para sua mãe e Ikki, satisfeito por entender que havia conseguido abrir um bom precedente para seu irmão, sorriu para si mesmo.

– Meu querido, você e Hyoga precisam se vestir. Nós já estamos prontos para o baile, mas vocês dois ainda têm de se arrumar. Vão logo; os convidados estão para chegar. – anunciou Licahla, alegremente, expulsando carinhosamente os dois rapazes do salão.

Ikki e Hyoga, tão logo se viram do lado de fora do salão real, olharam um para o outro e riram. Riram, sentindo-se mais leves, porque o fardo de uma existência acabava de ser retirado de seus ombros. E, rindo como estavam, encaminharam-se para seus aposentos, sem se importar se suas risadas causavam estranhamento às pessoas com que cruzavam no caminho.

* * *

O salão estava lotado e o baile começou animado. As pessoas pareciam alegres e esse estado de animação contagiava o ambiente. Onel voltava a crescer e o período de trevas parecia ficar para trás. Era como se a triste fase por que passaram estivesse caindo no esquecimento.

Ikki, embora estivesse sendo bastante assediado, preferiu manter-se mais isolado, ficando apenas com Hyoga. A proximidade de ambos começou a gerar um burburinho de que havia algo mais entre o príncipe e seu amigo, mas ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar se isso era fato ou não.

Tudo parecia correr bem, até o momento em que Hyoga avistou Esmeralda entrando no salão. O loiro gesticulou para a moça, a fim de que ela os avistasse e viesse se juntar a eles, porém tão logo viu por quem a jovem vinha acompanhada, o viajante estremeceu.

– Ikki... a Esmeralda... – balbuciou, nervoso.

O moreno olhou na direção da amiga e abriu um pequeno sorriso:

– Ora, vejam só... Ele finalmente teve coragem de aparecer.

– Você sabia que Esmeralda estava com ele? – indagou o loiro, nervoso por ver que a moça e seu acompanhante se aproximavam da mesa em que estavam.

– Sabia. Inclusive, eu a impulsionei a isso. – respondeu Ikki, sorrindo para a amiga, que vinha em sua direção.

– Sabia? Ikki, é o Lasho! Como pode encarar com naturalidade que ele esteja acompanhando Esmeralda? Ele é o inimigo! Ele foi ajudante e cúmplice de Muldovar por todo esse tempo...

– Sim, ele foi. Porém, Lasho tem tanta culpa de tudo o que ocorreu quanto eu, Hyoga.

– Desculpe-me, Ikki. Mas não posso aceitar o que me diz. Lasho não é como você. Ele...

– Ele teve uma vida difícil. Perdeu os pais muito cedo. Viveu nas ruas, fazendo pequenos furtos para sobreviver, até que um dia foi preso pelos guardas e, depois de passar um bom tempo na prisão, foi adotado, por assim dizer, pelo Muldovar. Passou a servir de pajem para ele e... bem, não posso dizer que ele teve um bom parâmetro do que era certo ou errado. Lasho sempre esteve acostumado a cuidar de si próprio. Ele queria crescer, ser alguém, ser temido e reconhecido, porque julgava que isso o faria sentir-se importante. E não mediu esforços para isso. – Ikki soltou um triste suspiro – No fundo, ele é uma vítima como eu. Muldovar soube nos manipular para conseguir o que bem quisesse. Entretanto, Lasho não é uma pessoa inteiramente má. E, assim como eu, ele merece uma chance.

– Eu não concordo, Ikki. Vocês são muito diferentes...

- Talvez. Afinal, eu tive pais muito amorosos, algo que não ocorreu com ele. - o moreno refletiu por alguns instantes - De qualquer modo, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim, se não tivesse encontrado você, Hyoga. - o antigo feiticeiro da noite olhou carinhosamente para o loiro, que retribuiu o carinho com um bonito sorriso - Depois de ter perdido os meus pais, eu fiquei sem rumo. A pior coisa que pode acontecer a uma pessoa perdida é ser guiada por Muldovar. Nos dois anos em que vivi sob o jugo de Muldovar, minha única referência passou a ser ele. Às vezes, lembro-me do homem que estava me tornando por causa disso. Eu estava virando uma pessoa fria, egoísta, indiferente... - suspirou - Foram apenas dois anos, e Muldovar conseguiu me influenciar negativamente de forma tão rápida... Fico pensando o que teria ocorrido se eu não tivesse conhecido você... O que teria sido de mim... E no que eu teria me tornado... - o moreno olhou melancolicamente na direção de Lasho, como se, de algum modo, enxergasse ali no que poderia ter se transformado.

Hyoga discretamente levou sua mão à de Ikki:

- Eu acho que você estaria bem. Eu não fiz muito, Ikki. Você tem um coração incrível.

- Mas você foi o responsável por fazê-lo viver, de fato.

O loiro sorriu com aquelas palavras. Então olhou de novo para o antigo pajem de Ikki, e continuou:

- E por que ele está com a Esmeralda? Desde quando eles se conhecem?

– Desde que Lasho se tornou pajem de Muldovar. Sempre que o conde vinha ver como estava meu treinamento, quando eu ainda morava com meus pais... adotivos - Ikki ainda tinha alguma dificuldade em enxergar Noir e Arina como pais adotivos, embora essa fosse a realidade -, Lasho estava lá para servi-lo. Por vezes, quando o conde aparecia na minha cabana, Esmeralda estava comigo, pois naquela época éramos próximos. Contudo, Lasho e ela nunca trocaram mais que algumas poucas palavras. Porém, depois daquele dia em que eu destruí toda a praça... Holdar e Tétion foram aprisionados naquele esquife de gelo e Muldovar fugiu. Voce tinha sido alvejado por aquela flecha de Racom e ficou sob meus cuidados, assim como meu pai e meu irmão. As pessoas feridas por mim foram socorridas por seus entes queridos, mas Lasho... Ele ficou bastante ferido por conta da explosão, mas ninguém apareceu para ajudá-lo. Ele estava abandonado à própria sorte quando Esmeralda o encontrou assim. – Ikki riu um pouco – A minha amiga tem um coração enorme. E eu acho que ela tem um fraco por ajudar aqueles que muitos consideram casos perdidos. Eu sou um exemplo. De todo modo, ela se apiedou de Lasho e cuidou dele, em segredo. Meus pais quiseram abrigá-la no castelo, mas ela sabia que não poderia trazer Lasho para cá, sabendo que ele era visto como inimigo. E, embora Esmeralda estivesse sabendo que Lasho havia ajudado Muldovar, ela não conseguiu odiá-lo, especialmente porque ela conhecia a história dele. E, vendo-o ali, totalmente abandonado... ela o abrigou. Arranjou uma cabana para si, graças a ajuda de meus pais, e para lá levou o Lasho. Eu soube que quando ele despertou, ele foi rude e grosseiro com ela. Só que a minha amiga é insistente. E, depois de algum tempo, de alguma forma... ela e Lasho começaram a se entender. Tanto que Esmeralda me contou há pouco tempo o que tinha feito e a minha primeira reação foi parecida com a sua. Eu quis que ela o entregasse, mas então eu percebi a afeição de minha amiga por ele. Só por isso, eu considerei que talvez Lasho merecesse o benefício da dúvida. Enfim, ela tinha me pedido para manter isso em segredo, mesmo eu dizendo a ela que não permitiria que meus pais prendessem Lasho, se ela revelasse que o estava protegendo. Porém, ela estava insegura em relação a isso e preferia que pensassem que ele estava foragido. Por isso, eu estava cumprindo minha promessa e mantendo tudo isso em segredo. Afinal, é algo que diz respeito a ela; tenho de respeitar. Mas, pelo visto, Esmeralda resolveu abrir o jogo hoje. Então, não há problemas em contar tudo para você logo...

Hyoga ouviu calado a tudo aquilo. Não se chateou com o fato de Ikki ter feito disso um segredo que tinha com sua amiga, até porque ele estava certo. Era algo que dizia respeito à Esmeralda e o loiro não tinha que ficar opinando demais. Entretanto, preocupava-se com o moreno, mas principalmente com a moça. Ikki sabia se defender, mas a garota poderia estar sendo usada por Lasho, que estaria se aproveitando da vulnerabilidade da jovem.

Assim, quando a moça e Lasho aproximaram-se da mesa, Hyoga fechou o rosto para o antigo pajem de Ikki. A garota sorriu nervosamente para o amigo, que retribuiu com um olhar que parecia querer acalmá-la.

– Como foi com seus pais? – perguntou a jovem, como se buscasse falar de outro assunto que não o mais óbvio no momento: a presença de Lasho à mesa.

– Foi tudo bem. Quer uma bebida? Venha, vamos pegar algo para você. – Ikki puxou a amiga, parecendo querer conversar a sós com ela.

Hyoga ficou com Lasho na mesa e esperou para ver se o pajem diria algo. No entanto, ele apenas ficou olhando, com um semblante melancólico, na direção em que Esmeralda seguiu.

– Ah, por favor. Não vai querer me convencer de que está apaixonado por ela e que, por conta disso, está mudado e arrependido de tudo o que fez. – soltou Hyoga, em um tom bastante sarcástico.

Lasho olhou para Hyoga e mudou a expressão, demonstrando grande enfado com as palavras do loiro.

– Agora, sim. Aí está o Lasho que eu conheço. – provocou o loiro.

– Eu não mudei, forasteiro. Sou o mesmo de antes. A mesma pessoa que nunca teve a menor vontade de ser seu guia quando precisou encontrar aquelas ervas para a sua mãe.

– Eu imaginava. Então, o que pretende? Até quando vai enganar a Esmeralda? Está querendo fugir da prisão, fingindo-se amigo dela?

– Não estou querendo nada! Essa garota é que é uma tola, por insistir em cuidar de mim! Eu não quis ficar na casa dela, mas no estado em que me encontrava, pensa que tive muita escolha? Fui obrigado a ficar lá, ouvindo as ladainhas dela... – bufou, nervoso.

Hyoga percebeu que Lasho estava sendo sincero em suas palavras. Todavia, ao mesmo tempo em que o pajem parecia desmerecer a jovem, a verdade que transparecia para o loiro era o contrário do que ele dizia.

– E o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou o viajante, ainda desconfiado.

– Vim me entregar. – respondeu Lasho, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto em outra direção.

– Entregar-se? – o loiro não esperava por isso – Você? Não acredito. – Hyoga riu incrédulo – O que está aprontando dessa vez, Lasho? – o viajante começou a olhar para os lados – Muldovar está por aqui? Você o está ajudando a se vingar, é isso?

Lasho lançou um olhar furioso para Hyoga, mas não respondeu qualquer coisa. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a caminhar pelo salão. O loiro percebeu que ele mancava um pouco; sequela provável daqueles ferimentos devido à explosão na praça.

Esmeralda, vendo Lasho caminhando a esmo, correu até ele. E, curiosamente, Hyoga notou como o semblante do pajem mudou quando a jovem o interceptou no meio do salão. A jovem falou-lhe nervosa, parecendo dar-lhe uma bronca, enquanto Lasho, por sua vez, nada dizia. Apenas... sorria.

Ikki voltou para a mesa, parecendo preocupado.

– O que houve? Algum problema? – perguntou o loiro, tão logo Ikki se sentou.

– Esmeralda está muito apreensiva. Ela me disse que Lasho pediu a ela que o trouxesse para esse baile. Ela não queria, por temer pela segurança dele, mas ele foi bem insistente. A Esmeralda está preocupada, porque acha que Lasho quer se entregar. Segundo ela, ele só falava isso nos últimos dias.

– E você acredita nisso?

– Eu não sei. Mas não gosto de ver minha amiga assim...

Hyoga iria dizer algo mais, mas foram interrompidos por uma salva de aplausos. O rei Markash estava pronto para fazer seu discurso e logo todo o salão ficou em absoluto silêncio para ouvi-lo.

– Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os presentes por comparecerem e fazerem parte de nossa celebração. Esta é uma noite muito especial, porque nossa família está finalmente completa. Como já é de conhecimento geral, meu filho mais velho, o primogênito, regressou ao seio de sua família. Sentimos muito sua falta e é com prazer que apresento, oficialmente, o meu filho, o príncipe Ikki.

Todo o salão explodiu em aplausos e Ikki sentiu-se pouco à vontade. Por sorte, Markash logo deu continuidade ao seu discurso, chamando a atenção de volta para si.

O rei falou sobre as melhorias pelas quais Onel vinha passando e que eram sentidas por todos. Falou das boas colheitas, de como os encantamentos de Ikki estavam ajudando as plantações, de como o dia vinha se prolongando cada vez mais...

– Isso tudo é uma prova de que meu filho não deve, definitivamente, ser temido. Embora a alcunha de Bardo Mágico, pela qual ele ficou conhecido por tanto tempo, ainda cause medo a muitas pessoas, desejo que todos olhem além das aparências e reconheçam que meu filho foi, como todos nós, apenas uma vítima de Muldovar, o verdadeiro inimigo. Conto com a compreensão de todos quando digo que aceitem meu filho como parte de Onel, assim como esta família o recebeu de volta.

Mais uma grande quantidade de aplausos. E então Markash prosseguiu:

– E agora, para finalizar meu discurso, eu gostaria de apresentar a todos os presentes, oficialmente, o herdeiro do trono de Onel; aquele que, um dia, ocupará o meu trono. Meu filho, o príncipe herdeiro, já provou a todos que é mais do que capacitado para se tornar um excelente rei algum dia. Provavelmente, ele será melhor que eu. É possível que eu não tenha dado a ele mostras de minha confiança, mas desejo, a partir de agora, que meu filho saiba o quanto eu o admiro e respeito e o quanto poderá contar sempre com meu apoio. – respirou profundamente antes de continuar, para dar mais seriedade a esse momento – Príncipe Shun, meu filho e herdeiro do trono de Onel... por favor, levante-se para que eu possa apresentá-lo oficialmente a toda a corte.

As pessoas presentes ficaram estáticas em um primeiro instante, mas logo os aplausos se seguiram, como deveria ser. Shun levantou-se graças a Racom, que ajudou-o a levantar, já que o mais novo parecia não acreditar no que ouvira. Não que ele não esperasse por isso; depois da conversa com Ikki, julgou que algo do tipo fosse acontecer. Porém, não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras do pai. Receber o reconhecimento de Markash era algo pelo qual ansiara a vida inteira. Por isso, ficou sem reação, mas logo se recuperou e foi até o pai, para abraçá-lo com força, embora estivesse fugindo do protocolo. Licahla deixou cair uma lágrima de felicidade, enquanto Ikki observava a tudo com um bonito sorriso no rosto.

– Ah... mas isso não é tocante? – uma voz sombria chamou a atenção de todos para uma enorme janela – Pai e filho finalmente se entendendo. É uma cena tão bonita que quase conseguiu me comover. – o tom sarcástico era notável. Na janela, em pé, completamente envolto em seu manto negro, estava Muldovar.

**Continua...**


	24. A Batalha Final

**O Bardo e o Pardal  
**

**Capítulo 24**

– Muldovar! – bradou o rei – Como ousa aparecer aqui? Racom! Prenda-o!

– Os guardas dele estão incapacitados no momento. – o conde riu – Foram envenenados. Não há perigo de morte porque essa poção teve de ser bastante diluída, para dar conta de tantos soldados. Mesmo assim, foi-me útil o bastante. Tirou de combate esses homens, facilitando meu voo por sobre os muros do castelo.

– O quê? Como... – Racom mostrou-se transtornado com aquelas palavras.

– Não sabia, Racom? Seus homens costumam sair para beber um pouco; nada que os faça perder o controle, é claro, só o bastante para ajudá-los a aliviar a pressão de um dia de trabalho. Como não podem ser vistos bebendo em serviço, muitos saem do castelo e conseguem um pouco de bebida com um fornecedor que já os conhece. Eu sempre soube disso. E hoje, usei esse fato a meu favor. – disse o conde ainda da janela.

Ikki não se movia. Sabia que era mais forte que o conde, mas não desmerecia Muldovar. Sabia que, se tentasse atacá-lo agora, Muldovar conseguiria escapar pela janela. O conde era ágil. Precisava primeiro encurralá-lo. Enquanto aguardava pelo momento ideal, ia analisando rapidamente toda a situação, mantendo-se extremamente alerta para não ser pego de surpresa por qualquer ataque do conde.

– Você ainda tem alguns guardas sóbrios, Racom. Mas a maioria já está desacordada, nos jardins do castelo. Quer mesmo me atacar? Ou vai ser esperto o bastante para deixar que eu me vingue de Ikki? Se fizer a escolha certa, podemos evitar muitas mortes desnecessárias.

As pessoas que acompanhavam a conversa se apavoraram nesse instante e Muldovar aproveitou para acrescentar:

– Exatamente. Dependendo da escolha do general, a vida de todos vocês pode estar em risco ou não... – falou demonstrando divertir-se com a situação.

– Pare com essa brincadeira, Muldovar. – interrompeu Ikki – Se é comigo que você quer brigar, então é comigo que você vai se entender. – o moreno usava um tom ameaçador.

– Não, senhor. – o conde levantou o dedo indicador da mão direita e o balançou negativamente – Minhas regras. E eu preciso da palavra do honrado general de que não vai nos atrapalhar.

Racom hesitou um pouco, mas viu nos olhos de Ikki a ordem para acatar ao que Muldovar dizia.

– Está bem. Tem a minha palavra. – rosnou o general – Mas agora, deixe que todas essas pessoas saiam.

– Não. Elas são a minha garantia de que vocês não tentarão atraiçoar-me. – devolveu Muldovar, que enfim saltou da janela, passando a andar em meio aos convidados, que viram-se subitamente petrificados.

– Não se preocupem. Não é impressão. E também não é apenas o medo aterrador que está fazendo com que não consigam se mover. Vocês estão imobilizados mesmo. Estão sob um feitiço meu. Ninguém se move até que eu permita. – Muldovar parecia deliciar-se com suas palavras, enquanto serpenteava entre os convidados, impedindo Ikki de enxergar o conde adequadamente, impossibilitando o jovem feiticeiro de atacar seu inimigo no momento.

– É tão covarde que não tem coragem de me enfrentar cara à cara, Muldovar? – gritou Ikki, do centro do salão. E, sem conseguir ver onde o conde estava agora, olhou ao redor, girando em torno de si mesmo, e só então o moreno, que tinha mantido seu olhar preso ao conde até o momento, percebeu que Hyoga, Esmeralda, Lasho, Racom, seus pais e seu irmão também estavam paralisados por esse feitiço.

– Quer falar de coragem, meu rapaz? – a voz de Muldovar parecia vir de todos os lados. Ikki concluiu que ele estava usando o feitiço da propagação da voz, que fazia com que a voz viesse de todas as partes, confundindo-o – Tenho uma ideia! Que tal então falarmos sobre os seus falecidos pais?

– Não adianta tentar usar meus pais para me enfraquecer, Muldovar! Você não tem mais esse poder sobre mim! Eu aceitei o que houve! Foi uma fatalidade, mas não foi minha culpa! – Ikki repetia o que Hyoga sempre lhe dissera, apegando-se fortemente às palavras do loiro. E começou a caminhar entre os convidados também que, devido à sua disposição no salão, formavam um verdadeiro labirinto no local. Ikki e Muldovar andavam por esse labirinto à espreita um do outro, como caça e caçador, embora fosse difícil determinar quem era o quê na presente situação.

– E quem disse que foi sua culpa, Ikki? – a voz de Muldovar, que vinha de todos os cantos, pronunciou essas palavras com alguma satisfação –Acho que já é hora de você saber da verdade...

– Chega de jogos, Muldovar! Você não me manipula mais!

–Eu não quero manipular você, meu caro afilhado. Desejo apenas que conheça a verdade sobre aquela fatídica noite... Lembra-se, meu caro, de que eu lhe disse que o fogo na cabana devia ter sido iniciado por alguns homens que provavelmente sentiam inveja de você? E que o incêndio teria sido uma forma de eles demonstrarem isso? Pois bem, isso é uma mentira. O incêndio não foi causado porque você estava incomodando os homens da vila. Eu mandei que se colocasse fogo na cabana de Noir e Arina. E então, meu rapaz? Vamos falar de coragem! Quer saber quem teve a audácia, a coragem de cometer esse assassinato?

– COMO? – Ikki não conseguiu crer no que ouvia. Depois de tantos anos acreditando em uma história, ouvir essa verdade era demais para ele – Você... você mandou que fizessem... – o rapaz mal conseguia falar, tamanha a sua raiva – DESGRAÇADO! QUEM? Quem você mandou matar meus pais?

– Quem mais? – riu Muldovar – Meu fiel capacho. O Lasho. – e, com um estalar de dedos, Lasho foi desencantado e o fato de poder se movimentar em meio àquelas pessoas que pareciam estátuas chamou a atenção de Ikki, que caminhou furiosamente até ele.

– LASHO! Você fez isso? Você realmente colocou fogo na cabana dos meus pais? VOCÊ É O RESPONSÁVEL POR ELES TEREM MORRIDO? – os olhos de Ikki eram puro ódio.

– Eu... eu... – Lasho parecia atordoado, por sair abruptamente daquele feitiço. Entretanto, ele não parecia assustado. E então ele olhou na direção de Esmeralda que, por estar congelada, não esboçava qualquer reação – Sim, fui eu. – o pajem disse, por fim.

– MALDITO! E eu, por tanto tempo, julguei-me o responsável pela morte deles, quando na verdade, todo esse tempo... – os olhos escuros de Ikki flamejavam uma ira incandescente – Você merece morrer, seu verme... – a voz do moreno era assustadora.

Ikki caminhava até Lasho que, por sua vez, caminhava também, de costas. Como estava mancando, acabou tropeçando e caiu no chão. O moreno, tomado por uma fúria incontrolável, fechou as mãos no ar, mas Lasho sentiu como se o poderoso feiticeiro o estivesse estrangulando.

- Você os matou, você os tirou de mim! Você fez meu mundo ruir com a morte deles! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE PERDÃO!

Lasho tinha a boca aberta, em busca de ar, e, por um instante, pareceu que iria dizer algo. Contudo, o pajem terminou por selar os lábios e, em seu rosto, notava-se a expressão de alguém que aceitava aquele destino.

- Você é um monstro! Um MONSTRO, seu desgraçado! – Ikki continuava falando, parecendo fora de si. Apertava seu agarre em torno do pescoço de Lasho com cada vez mais força e o pajem, sentindo-se prestes a perder os sentidos, procurou com os olhos e algum desespero, pela figura de Esmeralda no salão.

Ao encontrá-la, estática e sem qualquer expressão no rosto paralisado, Lasho pronunciou, com alguma dificuldade e com a voz embargada:

- Sinto... muito... – uma solitária lágrima dolorosa escorreu pela face pálida do pajem. Não era possível dizer se Lasho havia dito essas palavras para Ikki ou para Esmeralda. Possivelmente, ele direcionava essas duas palavras a ambos.

E foram essas palavras que fizeram surtir um efeito súbito em Ikki. O moreno piscou os olhos duas vezes e, no instante seguinte, desfez o agarre mágico. Lasho levou a mão ao pescoço, acariciando-o, enquanto tossia freneticamente, em busca de ar. De seus olhos, escorreram algumas outras lágrimas que poderiam ser uma consequência fisiológica do ataque de Ikki, assim como podiam ser a representação verdadeira do arrependimento do pajem.

De qualquer forma, mesmo que fosse apenas encenação, aquelas lágrimas e aquelas palavras ajudaram Ikki a despertar da fúria que guardava dentro de si e que, às vezes, vinha à tona.

Ikki acusava Lasho de ser um monstro. No entanto, quem agia como tal, nesse momento, era ele mesmo.

– Você não vai conseguir, Muldovar! Não vai conseguir me transformar em você! Eu não vou matar o Lasho! Eu me acertarei com ele depois, mas sem matá-lo! Eu não sou um assassino!

– Tem certeza? – a voz do conde tornou-se sombria – Mesmo que eu ameace a vida de quem você mais ama?

Com essas palavras, Ikki arregalou os olhos e levou seu olhar desesperado até Hyoga, que se viu livre do encantamento no mesmo instante. E, no segundo seguinte, o loiro caiu ao chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

– Eu vou matá-lo, Ikki. Lentamente. – a voz de Muldovar sentenciou, triunfante. – E você assistirá sem nada poder fazer. Porque, se quiser me atingir sem saber onde estou, a única forma para isso é explodindo o lugar, como fez naquela praça. Mas, se agir assim, irá matar e ferir muitos dos que estão aqui presentes. E então, meu caro... Como vai ser?

Ikki, que havia tomado Hyoga nos braços, sentiu-o convulsionar mais fortemente. O loiro não conseguia falar porque, tomado pela dor, era apenas capaz de gritar e gemer.

– DESGRAÇADO! Não seja tão covarde! Apareça!

A risada de Muldovar se fazia ouvir em todo o lugar, trazendo desespero a Ikki, que sentia como Hyoga sofria, derramando lágrimas de dor, enquanto se contorcia nos braços desesperados do moreno.

– EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, MULDOVAR! Eu vou...

No mesmo instante, quando Ikki olhou ao redor, buscando em vão uma vez mais pelo conde, viu finalmente a imagem do antigo conselheiro real aparecendo à sua frente. Tomado pela fúria que havia se instaurado de vez em si, o rapaz moreno investiu contra o conde que estava à sua frente, jogando contra ele um poderosíssimo e inevitavelmente fatal golpe.

– Não, Ikki! – a voz de Lasho se fez ouvir, mas era tarde demais.

O golpe de Ikki tinha sido certeiro.

E a risada de Muldovar ecoava por todo o lugar.

Ikki piscou os olhos. Uma, duas, três vezes.

E então ele viu.

Havia golpeado o próprio pai.

O rei Markash jazia no chão, ensanguentado.

Ikki, desesperado, correu até o pai, tomando-o nos braços e percebendo que não havia mais nada a se fazer.

Markash estava morto.

– E a profecia enfim se cumpre! – gritou o conde, demonstrando imenso prazer nessas palavras – Ah, como eu esperei por esse momento... Só é uma pena que tenha acontecido tarde demais. Agora, a morte de Markash de nada me vale... Ou melhor... trouxe-me o sabor da vingança. Você matou o próprio pai. E agora, meu rapaz? Ainda vai me dizer que não é um assassino?

– Você me enganou! Fez um truque de ilusão, maldito!

– Sim. E dos mais básicos. Mas você deveria ter pensado antes de agir. A culpa não foi minha... – o conde parecia se deliciar com o que dizia – Porém, como sou generoso, vou lhe dar outra chance. Quem sabe, dessa vez, você acerta?

Assim, a imagem do conde começou a aparecer nas diversas pessoas que ali estavam paralisadas. As várias imagens iam e vinham, aparecendo em todas as pessoas simultaneamente e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

– Vamos, rapaz! Ataque-me! Você não quer vingar a morte de seu pai? Não quer fazer justiça pelas mortes de Noir e Arina? Afinal, o mandante da morte deles fui eu! Lasho é apenas um traste estúpido e inconsequente, que acreditava ser necessário me agradar para ser alguém! Vamos! Você já é um assassino! Há, literalmente, sangue em suas mãos! Vamos! Mate-me!

Ikki olhou para as próprias mãos e as percebeu ensaguentadas. O sangue de seu pai estava ali. Lançou um olhar triste para Licahla e imaginou que, se ela não estivesse paralisada, estaria em prantos agora.

Seu coração apertava-se dolorosamente. Tinha voltado para junto de Hyoga, que estava desacordado, mas respirava. Sentia-se perdido e as imagens de Muldovar, que apareciam e desapareciam, rindo e provocando-o, estavam fazendo com que enlouquecesse.

Lasho, que não estava mais enfeitiçado, percebeu onde estava o conde e viu que ele se aproximava para desferir o golpe fatal em Ikki. Próxima de onde estava Muldovar, Lasho viu Esmeralda. A moça não esboçava qualquer reação, mas Lasho, devido à simples visão da jovem, decidiu agir.

O primeiro feitiço em que fora bem sucedido e que, por conta disso, fora o encantamento no qual mais se aprofundara, tinha sido o de paralisação; exatamente o que Muldovar utilizava agora.

Lasho havia começado com animais de pequeno porte. Foi evoluindo para animais maiores, depois para seres humanos, depois para grandes quantidades de seres humanos. E havia, enfim, chegado ao estágio atual, no qual era capaz de imobilizar uma quantidade bastante grande de pessoas.

Era capaz de retirar as pessoas desse feitiço também, mesmo não sendo ele o autor do encanto. Por ter aprendido tudo diretamente com Muldovar, sabia exatamente o feitiço que ele tinha usado, com minúcias e detalhes. Considerou a quantidade de pessoas no lugar e julgou que, se se esforçasse, poderia conseguir. Nunca havia tentado com tanta gente antes, mas tinha seus motivos para acreditar que poderia obter êxito.

Desse modo, após concentrar-se ao máximo, Lasho conseguiu que as pessoas começassem a sair daquele estado em que se viam. Súbito, elas não estavam mais petrificadas e, tão logo perceberam que estavam livres, começaram a correr desesperadamente para fora dali.

Toda essa movimentação desconcentrou Muldovar, que estava perto de completar sua vingança. Ikki, que tinha Hyoga nos braços, viu como as pessoas estavam livres e não soube o que pensar. Ele mesmo não poderia ter desfeito esse feitiço, pois embora fosse muito forte e conhecesse diversos encantamentos para petrificar pessoas, não sabia qual o conde usava e desconhecia as palavras exatas que ele utilizava em seu encantamento. Afinal, cada feiticeiro tinha seus próprios feitiços, que eram escritos por conta própria. Os livros mágicos não traziam as palavras para cada feitiço; ensinavam como proceder para executá-lo, mas cada mago criava as palavras que sempre usaria para concretizar o encantamento. Ikki desconhecia as palavras mágicas que Muldovar tinha utilizado para executar aquele feitiço. E, desconhecendo esse fato, não poderia ser capaz de desfazer a magia.

Porém, Lasho sabia exatamente quais eram as tais palavras. E, devido a isso, foi capaz de quebrar o encantamento do conde.

Muldovar, que sabia bem ser Lasho a única pessoa a conhecer as palavras mágicas que usava nesse feitiço, lançou um olhar aterrador para seu antigo pajem.

– Pensa que não sei onde esteve nos últimos tempos, Lasho? – o conde falou por entre os dentes – Vai se arrepender por ter me traído! – o conde então olhou para Esmeralda que, embora não estivesse mais petrificada, parecia ainda atordoada pelo efeito da magia recém-retirada de si. Muldovar desferiu um poderoso golpe contra a jovem, mas antes que o incrível poder do conde a atingisse, um corpo caía ao chão.

– Lasho! – Esmeralda gritou, apavorada ao ver o corpo do rapaz caindo ao chão.

O pajem, ferido de morte, respirava com dificuldades. Porém, sentiu os carinhos que a moça lhe fez na face machucada:

– Não se... preocupe comigo. – tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, devido à dor.

– Eu vou levar você lá para fora! – viu que Shun e Racom se aproximaram, dispostos a ajudá-la. Licahla continuava agarrada ao corpo do marido, chorando desconsolada e alheia a todo o resto. Natássia estava dividida entre consolar a rainha e socorrer seu filho. Porém, Hyoga se encontrava do outro lado do salão, sendo necessário passar por Muldovar para chegar até lá. A boa mulher chegou a fazer menção de que iria, mas com um olhar, Ikki conseguira dizer para que ela não se aproximasse, ou acabaria causando mais problemas assim.

– Não. Vão vocês. – Lasho disse, mas a garota parecia não ouvi-lo – Esmeralda! Chega! Você não pode me salvar!

– Eu... – a jovem se assustou com a forma como Lasho lhe falou – Eu posso, sim. Eu disse que ia salvar você. E ainda não terminei o que comecei!

– Esmeralda, eu sou um caso perdido... – Lasho riu de leve, e fez uma careta de dor em seguida – Mesmo assim, você conseguiu algo que nunca ninguém tinha sido capaz de fazer antes. Me fez descobrir que eu ainda tenho uma consciência.

Os olhos verdes da moça começaram a derramar lágrimas abundantes.

– Não chore, por favor. O que você esperava? Achava mesmo que conseguiria me resgatar inteiramente? Você já fez demais, garota. Agora, me deixe ir em paz. É o melhor que você faz.

– Não, eu não quero! Eu não posso... – a pobre moça choramingava, mas Lasho virou o rosto para o lado, ignorando as palavras doloridas da jovem. Shun e Racom, vendo que as pessoas saíam desesperadas, acharam melhor trazer Esmeralda para um canto mais seguro, pois estavam no centro do salão e poderiam ser atropelados pela multidão que fugia, se permanecessem ali.

Com algum custo, conseguiram afastar Esmeralda. E Lasho, que percebia que a vida o abandonava, sorriu ao perceber que levavam a garota para algum lugar mais seguro. Logo não sentia mais dor. E, em sua mente, afloraram as recordações das últimas semanas.

Esmeralda o levara para sua casa e tratara dele. Lasho, por sua vez, fora duro, cruel, mesquinho e de tudo fizera para que a moça se cansasse dele e o abandonasse logo, como era comum acontecer.

Lasho não se importava. Estava acostumado a ser abandonado. Mas quanto mais tempo Esmeralda demorava para se afastar dele, mais o pajem temia o momento em que, ele tinha certeza, isso aconteceria.

Contudo, não aconteceu. Pelo contrário; quanto mais ele tentava afastá-la, mais a garota se empenhava em ajudá-lo. E seus grandes olhos verdes, sempre tão cheios de esperança, foram conseguindo mexer com ele, pouco a pouco. Lasho não foi capaz de compreender naquele período, como ainda não conseguia compreender por que aquela garota agia assim. Ela nunca pediu nada em troca... então, ela estava sendo apenas boa com ele? Mas isso nunca tinha lhe acontecido antes. Entretanto, embora não quisesse ser fraco e vulnerável, não pôde evitar e começou a se afeiçoar à jovem. Foi deixando de ser grosseiro e tentou ser indiferente. Porém, essa indiferença não pôde perdurar quando viu Esmeralda treinando feitiços, para criar melhores poções para tratar de seus machucados.

Não imaginava que a moça entendesse de encantamentos e, por ser algo pelo qual sempre tivera alguma paixão, perguntou a ela sobre os feitiços que ela fazia e que ele desconhecia.

Foi quando Esmeralda apresentou o Livro Branco a ele. Lasho já tinha ouvido falar de tal livro, mas, pelo que sabia, era o mais fraco de todos. Esmeralda então explicou que, na realidade, esse livro poderia ser o mais forte, porque ensinava a fazer os feitiços com amor. Contou a Lasho que esse era o grande segredo e que o amor potencializava a magia.

Lasho havia rido quando Esmeralda lhe dissera tudo isso. Mesmo assim, pedira para ver os feitiços que ela sabia fazer. E foram se aproximando assim, de modo que o início de uma amizade parecia começar a despontar.

Contudo, essa amizade dificilmente cresceria. Lasho parecia disposto a não permitir que isso acontecesse. Talvez não se achasse merecedor. Nem ele sabia ao certo. Lasho não pensava demais nessas coisas. Simplesmente agia de acordo com o que sentia. E descobriu que não se sentia à vontade estando com Esmeralda daquele jeito. Ou melhor, tinha descoberto que a companhia da garota era-lhe até agradável, mas não se permitia aproveitar dessa sensação. A garota parecia boa demais e ele... longe de merecer tanta atenção. A bondade da moça despertava-lhe uma consciência que o criticava duramente, por tudo o que já tinha feito. Foi quando descobriu algo interessante.

Na tentativa de encontrar uma forma de fazer com que sua consciência se aquietasse e, quem sabe, permitisse que ele se aceitasse na companhia de Esmeralda, Lasho pensou que tinha de agir. No entanto, não tinha ideia do que fazer. Agira sem consciência por tanto tempo que era difícil saber que decisão tomar. Portanto, achou que deveria escolher um modelo e agir conforme essa pessoa. Na mesma hora, pensou em Ikki. No fundo, sempre soube que o moreno era uma boa pessoa. E sempre o invejou, porque Ikki sempre parecera ter e ser tudo o que ele sempre quisera. Provavelmente por isso, sempre fizera questão de se diferenciar de Ikki, como se assim conseguisse enganar a si mesmo, dizendo que não sentia inveja do poderoso feiticeiro. Agora, estranhamente, quando buscava uma versão melhor de si mesmo, a primeira coisa em que pensou foi justamente em seguir o modelo de Ikki. Seria cômico, não fosse uma situação tão trágica. E foi pensando assim que Lasho concluiu que deveria se entregar, pois essa seria a atitude que Ikki tomaria em seu lugar.

Não conseguiu realizar esse intento. Todavia, não havia ido em vão para esse baile. Não sabia que Muldovar apareceria; não tivera mais contato com ele desde a explosão da praça... não se importou tanto, na verdade. Estava acostumado a ser abandonado...

Mas Esmeralda não o abandonou. E, por conta desse sentimento que ela despertara nele, e que Lasho não compreendia bem, ele quis se entregar. Isso faria dele um homem melhor. Depois disso, de cumprir sua pena, quem sabe o que poderia ocorrer? Poderia se sentir melhor junto de Esmeralda? Talvez. Não tinha certeza de nada. Porém, a simples possibilidade de isso acontecer lhe fazia bem.

Seu plano deu errado, pois não esperava que Muldovar fosse aparecer. O conde era arrogante e orgulhoso, mesmo. Na noite em que certamente haveria uma grande preocupação em não se permitir que as coisas dessem errado, ele resolveu atacar. Bom, vai ver, o motivo era esse mesmo. Ele queria provar que era maior que tudo aquilo. Conseguiu criar uma verdadeira confusão.

Poderia até mesmo ter triunfado se... Lasho interrompeu os pensamentos ao sentir o gosto metálico do sangue em sua boca. Respirou fundo. Estava quase acabando. E pensou que não se arrependia. Esmeralda não tinha salvado sua vida em vão. Essa era uma coisa que não lhe saíra da cabeça nas últimas semanas. Por que tinha sido salvo? Sua vida valeria de algo? Poderia fazer algo de útil com ela?

Pelo visto, sim. Salvou Esmeralda. Isso era mais que o bastante. Quem diria que ele, Lasho, era capaz de um feitiço de tão grandes proporções? Conseguiu desfazer o feitiço de Muldovar. E o fez em uma quantidade imensa de pessoas, como nunca havia tentado antes. Sua magia nunca se mostrara tão poderosa como dessa vez.

Era provável que, algum tempo atrás, esse feitiço não fosse bem sucedido.

Porém, agora... Ora essa... Esmeralda devia estar certa, afinal. O amor é capaz de potencializar a magia.

Amor? Seria esse o estranho sentimento que começou a se apossar dele nas últimas semanas?

Jamais saberia. Infelizmente, estava terminado antes mesmo de começar.

Mas era uma boa forma de partir. Lasho quis acreditar que era amor. E pensou que, se existissem outras vidas, adoraria experimentar essa sensação mais a fundo.

Gostaria de conhecê-la com Esmeralda.

– Lasho! Lasho, por favor! Deixe-me ajudar! – Esmeralda ainda gritava, no canto em que Shun, Racom, Natássia, Licahla e o corpo do falecido Markash se refugiavam.

– Esmeralda, ele já se foi! Por favor, acalme-se! – Racom falou, tentando aquietar a jovem.

– Não... – a jovem chorava dolorosamente – E eu nem pude saber se... se seria possível... – e escondeu o rosto molhado de lágrimas no peito de Shun.

O salão agora estava praticamente vazio. Ikki e Muldovar encaravam-se, imóveis, já há alguns minutos. Pareciam estudar um ao outro, atentos ao mínimo movimento do outro.

Hyoga permanecia desacordado, mas não tão próximo de Ikki. O moreno fizera questão de manter uma distância segura de onde o loiro estava, para que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. E agora, toda a sua atenção estava fixada em Muldovar. Ambos esperavam para ver quem daria o primeiro passo.

Finalmente, após uma tensão que parecia interminável, Muldovar resolveu agir. Inteligente, o conde lançou um golpe contra o teto, fazendo com que esse começasse a desmoronar. Ikki, em um ato-reflexo, lançou uma força mágica que suportasse o teto, para que não desmoronasse sobre eles. Mesmo assim, um grande pedaço do teto caiu antes sobre a perna de Racom, quebrando-a e imobilizando-a. Além disso, Hyoga estava inconsciente e muito longe dos outros. Ikki poderia fugir dali tranquilamente, se estivesse sozinho. Mas teria de salvar Hyoga. Só que, se tentasse se aproximar do loiro, corria o risco de ser atacado pelo conde. Por sinal, Muldovar não deu muito tempo para que Ikki pensasse. Enquanto o moreno mantinha, com uma mão, sua força mágica para evitar que o teto viesse abaixo, com a outra teve de se defender do golpe que o conde logo desferiu contra ele. Agora, o moreno se via sem saída. Como sair de lá, levando Hyoga e os outros dali, se Muldovar o atacava com todas as forças? A tensão em que se via, preocupado com as pessoas a quem queria bem, não deixava que se concentrasse o suficiente. E isso dava ao conde a vantagem de que ele necessitava.

Entretanto, Ikki era forte. Mesmo desconcentrado, mesmo dividindo seu poder para executar duas magias simultaneamente. Ambas eram de defesa, mas ainda assim, nesse estado em que se encontrava, era ligeiramente mais forte que Muldovar. O conde, não aceitando que não havia vencido ainda, resolveu jogar sua carta mais baixa.

Iria mexer com o psicológico de Ikki.

Sabia, como ninguém, o quanto isso era capaz de desestabilizar o rapaz.

E a chave da sua vitória estava aí:

– Você não vai conseguir, Ikki. Desista. Você não pode salvar todos eles.

– Cale a boca, maldito! – bradou o rapaz.

–É até irônico, não é mesmo? Eles estariam aqui se não fosse por você?

– Cale-se!

– Eu não menti quando lhe disse que sua existência era amaldiçoada, Ikki. Não vê? Todas as pessoas que você amou morreram ou vão morrer agora por sua culpa. Como se sente, meu rapaz, ao se saber a desgraça e o motivo de tanta miséria na vida dessas pobres pessoas?

– A culpa não é minha! É sua! Você os matou!

– Eu não matei o rei Markash, Ikki.

– Você me iludiu! Eu não... eu não queria...

Muldovar viu que estava sendo bem sucedido. Era a hora do tudo ou nada. Estava usando sua energia em sua potência quase máxima. Mas, se quisesse vencer, teria de usar sua força total.

Concentrou-se em conseguir o que queria. E logo, imagens surgiram ao redor de Ikki. Eram ilusões criadas por Muldovar e projetadas para assombrar o moreno.

As imagens de Noir e Arina apareceram ao lado do rapaz. Os dois velhinhos sorriam amorosamente:

– Ikki, meu filho... por que está aí? É tão triste esse lugar... Por que não vem se juntar a nós? – disse Arina, com uma voz maternal.

– Sim, meu filho. Venha conosco. Não sente saudades de nós? Aqui é bem melhor... Não sente falta da época em que éramos uma família feliz? Venha, meu filho... – Noir dizia, estendendo uma mão para Ikki.

– NÃO! Isso não é real! Vocês não são reais! – disse Ikki, trêmulo. As imagens eram muito vívidas e precisou fechar os olhos e sacudir sua cabeça para afastar aquelas imagens de si. Por mais que soubesse que não passavam de ilusões, eram imagens muito reais. Perdeu muito de sua concentração assim e, dessa forma, foi atingido por Muldovar e lançado contra a parede que ficava do outro lado do salão.

O golpe, embora fosse forte, não atingiu Ikki mortalmente. O moreno tinha conseguido se defender razoavelmente, mas se via muito ferido agora. Entretanto, com sua momentânea perda de controle sobre seus poderes, o feitiço que evitava que o teto caísse se desfez e tudo começou a desmoronar. Ikki viu o teto desabar sobre sua família e gritou desesperadamente. Não houve tempo de fazer mais nada e, pela forma como o teto desabou sobre eles, soterrando-os, não haveria chances de sobrevivência.

Apenas uma forte nuvem de poeira parecia tomar conta do local agora.

Súbito, Ikki levou os olhos para tentar encontrar Hyoga, pois ele estava longe de onde a maior parte do teto desabara e poderia estar a salvo. Porém, antes que pudesse procurá-lo devidamente em meio aos destroços, Muldovar lançou um novo golpe contra si. Graças aos bons reflexos, conseguiu se defender, mas feriu-se mesmo assim. Além de ferido, estava encontrando sérias dificuldades para se concentrar. Não conseguia ver Hyoga e agora tinha quase certeza de que sua família inteira estava morta.

Muldovar, sentindo a vitória mais perto do que nunca, concentrou-se para criar novas ilusões:

– Ikki... meu filho... – a imagem de Markash aparecia agora à sua frente – Por que você me matou, meu filho? Foi por causa da profecia? Você sentia que tinha mesmo de cumpri-la?

– Eu... eu... Eu não queria... eu...

– Por que matou seu pai, Ikki? Por que fez isso? – Licahla aparecia à frente do rapaz agora – E por que me deixou morrer também? Você não disse que iria nos proteger? Por que mentiu, Ikki? Por que nos deixou morrer?

– Não foi por querer! Eu não queria! Eu tentei... Eu juro... – grossas lágrimas começaram a descer ardentes pelo rosto machucado do rapaz.

Ikki sentiu então como o ambiente estava mais frio. Concluiu que Muldovar estava jogando com todas as suas cartas. O frio o deixava mais fraco. Muldovar não era um especialista na arte de controlar temperaturas, mas devia ter se aprimorado nela para poder combatê-lo.

O antigo feiticeiro da noite buscava se defender, mas estava difícil. E já não sabia se era sua visão que estava embaçada ou se o antigo salão real estava, de fato, embranquecendo. Era possível. Aquilo parecia neve. E o frio aumentava cada vez mais.

O mundo parecia estar coberto de branco, já que tudo ao seu redor estava tomado por essa neve. Ikki sentia-se tonto. Muldovar não lhe dava trégua alguma; Ikki caía, buscava levantar-se rápido, e logo era golpeado novamente, de forma que não podia parar de se defender.

* * *

**The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger**

_O mundo não parece o mesmo_

_Apesar de saber que nada mudou_

_Tudo isso é apenas meu estado mental_

_Eu não posso deixar tudo isso para trás_

_Tenho que me levantar para estar mais forte_

* * *

– Irmão? – agora era Shun quem aparecia – Ikki? Eu pensei que você fosse me proteger... Você não é o meu irmão mais velho? Não é isso que irmãos mais velhos fazem?

– Shun, eu tentei salvá-los! Eu tentei! Eu quis protegê-lo, eu juro! Por favor, acredite em mim... – o moreno chorava desconsolado por ver a imagem de seu pequeno irmão, estendendo os braços para ele, como se o estivesse chamando. A mente de Ikki estava cansada para lutar contra aquelas ilusões. Por mais irracional que pareça, se uma pessoa se depara com uma ilusão que copia tão perfeitamente a realidade, o seu cérebro irá se enganar e acreditar. É preciso uma grande força interna para não se entregar e Ikki tentava se agarrar aos fiapos de razão que ainda o mantinham lúcido. Não podia desistir. Tinha de continuar lutando.

* * *

**I have to try  
To break free from the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be alright**

_Tenho que tentar_

_Para me libertar dos pensamentos em minha mente_

_Usar o tempo que tenho, eu não posso dizer adeus_

_Tenho que fazê-lo corretamente_

_Tenho que lutar_

_Porque no fim valerá a pena_

_Que a dor que eu sinto devagar desvaneça_

_Estará tudo bem_

* * *

– Ikki, desista. Você tem de saber quando é hora de se entregar. Nós perdemos. Deixe para lá. Você está cansado. Deve estar precisando descansar. Venha, vamos descansar. Eu também estou precisando. Merecemos esse repouso. – era Racom quem falava agora – Vamos. Você não quer simplesmente fechar um pouco os olhos agora?

* * *

**I know I should realize  
Time is precious, it is worth while  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it will be all right  
Have to stand up to be stronger**

_Eu sei que deveria perceber_

_O tempo é precioso, isto é o que vale_

_Apesar de como me sinto por dentro_

_Tenho que confiar que estará tudo bem_

_Tenho que me levantar para estar mais forte_

* * *

– Eu estou cansado... mas não posso me entregar... eu preciso... continuar... – embora tentasse lutar, Ikki estava se enfraquecendo cada vez mais. Suas defesas eram cada vez menores e os golpes de Muldovar já o atingiam mais seriamente.

– Por que continua lutando Ikki? Por quê; se já não existem mais motivos para continuar? – Esmeralda vinha até Ikki, com um semblante triste – Por favor, Ikki. Venha conosco.

– Sim, meu jovem. Vamos embora. – Natássia surgiu diante dos olhos nublados de Ikki – Não faz mais sentido continuar aqui... Até o meu filho já partiu...

O Bardo Mágico arregalou os olhos. Não podia ser! Não podia ter perdido Hyoga também! O desespero tomou conta do moreno de uma forma que ele simplesmente deixou de se proteger, a fim de olhar para os lados, em busca do loiro.

Não conseguia vê-lo, pois diante de si havia apenas uma imensidão branca; a mesma com que se deparara quando andara ao redor da cabana, sem rumo, na época em que pensara que Hyoga tivesse morrido. Essa lembrança teve um efeito devastador sobre Ikki.

* * *

**This night is too long  
I have no strength to go on  
No more pain I'm floating away **

_Essa noite é tão longa_

_Não tenho força para continuar_

_Sem mais dor estou caindo_

* * *

– Desistir… Talvez seja a hora de eu desistir mesmo… - Ikki sentia muito frio agora. Fechou os olhos azuis e, da mesma forma que ocorreu da outra vez, estava se entregando perante a imensidão branca.

* * *

**Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel who calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay**

_Através da névoa vejo o rosto_

_De um anjo que chama meu nome_

_Eu me lembro de que você é a razão que eu tenho para ficar_

* * *

– Ikki! Não pense em se entregar agora!

O moreno abriu os olhos no mesmo instante. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Era Hyoga! Mas... estava vivo? Ou era uma ilusão?

Em meio à imensidão branca, Ikki conseguiu distinguir a imagem do loiro. Ele não se parecia com as outras imagens; estava bastante ferido e parecia cansado.

– Eu disse que você nunca mais poderia se entregar! Lembra?! Quando eu salvei sua vida daquela vez? Eu disse para você nunca mais fazer isso comigo! Está me ouvindo, Ikki? – gritou Hyoga.

A voz forte do loiro despertou o moreno. Não, aquela não era uma ilusão. Era real. Era Hyoga.

– Eu salvei sua família... Eu consegui usar minha magia para criar uma proteção para eles, antes que o teto os soterrasse. Mas, infelizmente, precisei elevar meu poder ao máximo... Nem sei como fiz isso, mas consegui... – o viajante riu um pouco – O problema é que terminei resfriando todo esse lugar. Você está bem? – Hyoga perguntou, aproximando-se do moreno.

– Onde está Muldovar? – perguntou Ikki, dando-se finalmente conta de que as rajadas de golpes que recebia do conde haviam parado.

– Não sei. O frio deve tê-lo enfraquecido também. Se bem me lembro, Muldovar nunca foi um especialista em controlar a temperatura. – respondeu Hyoga, ajudando Ikki a se erguer.

Quando o antigo Bardo Mágico se levantou, sorriu para o loiro, por vê-lo vivo e bem. Porém, essa felicidade foi efêmera, pois, no segundo seguinte, Hyoga soltava um grito de dor e caía nos braços de Ikki.

Muldovar acabava de alvejá-lo pelas costas.

Ikki viu tudo acontecer lentamente diante de seus olhos.

Ouviu o grito de Hyoga...

Viu-o perder a consciência, desfalecendo em seus braços...

E pôde ver a imagem de Muldovar logo atrás, com um sorriso maquiavélico.

Aquilo foi o bastante. Todo o poder que Ikki pensava ter perdido ressurgia repentinamente, queimando em suas veias.

Ele era como a ave Fênix. Renascia das próprias cinzas. Quando estava perto do fim, era quando se via mais forte, era quando uma poderosa força se manifestava nele, como não costumava acontecer.

Os olhos de tempestade flamejaram de raiva, mas de uma raiva fria. Ikki via o rosto de Muldovar e o sorriso cínico que ele exibia. Muldovar se sentia vitorioso, provavelmente. O conde certamente imaginava que o moreno ficaria completamente desnorteado por ter Hyoga desfalecido em seus braços. O antigo conselheiro real não tivera medo de atacar o jovem viajante desse modo, porque imaginara que aí morava sua vitória final. Ikki ficaria tão perdido e, consequentemente, tão indefeso, que ao conde bastaria o golpe de misericórdia, para dar um fim em definitivo ao Bardo Mágico.

Entretanto, dessa vez, não seria assim.

Aquelas frações de segundo foram longas.

E Ikki pôde ver, nesses fragmentos de segundo, sua vida passar diante de seus olhos. Desde sua infância, até o presente momento.

Foram _flashes_ de uma vida sofrida e, em todas as desgraças, em toda dor, em toda lágrima, em toda angústia, em todo desespero, em toda aflição, Muldovar esteve presente. Direta ou indiretamente, o conde foi sempre responsável pelas agruras em sua vida.

Mas isso deveria acabar. Deveria acabar de uma vez por todas, agora. Ikki não poderia mais permitir que aquele homem vil continuasse a ferir as pessoas que amava.

E ele não permitiria.

Nunca mais.

Segurando Hyoga com um braço, precisou usar apenas uma de suas mãos para canalizar toda essa súbita energia de que fora acometido e lançá-la com uma velocidade, força e fúria incríveis contra Muldovar.

A rajada de poder que atingiu o conde foi tão absurdamente gigantesca que um clarão enorme se deu quando esse magnífico poder pareceu engolir Muldovar.

O estrondo foi ensurdecedor. O som de uma explosão foi tão forte, que não se pôde saber se o conde gritou ou não. Dessa explosão, Ikki constatou que não restou nada. Depois que o clarão se desfez, olhou para onde Muldovar estava e não viu absolutamente nada.

Muldovar havia sido pulverizado. O poder de Ikki foi tão soberano que não apenas tirou a vida do conde. Ikki havia acabado de vez com a existência do antigo conselheiro real. Não deixara sequer um traço de sua existência sobre aquela terra. Era como se o conde jamais tivesse existido.

Esse era o pior castigo, a pior punição para um homem de ambição tão desmedida como Muldovar. Justo ele, que tanto desejava ser poderoso, conhecido... Que tanto necessitava prolongar sua existência, usando de seu poder como se isso pudesse fazer com que ele fosse eterno sobre essa terra... Esse era o pior fim que lhe poderia acometer. Desaparecer por inteiro, não restando absolutamente nada de si nesse mundo.

Hyoga então se moveu um pouco, para logo gemer levemente de dor. Ikki, mais preocupado que nunca, deitou o loiro no chão, com toda a delicadeza possível, e examinou o estado do loiro. Ele não parecia bem, mas havia uma chance de ele ser salvo, se saíssem logo dali.

– Sua família... eu criei um bolsão de ar frio que os envolveu e serviu para protegê-los, amortecendo a queda dos destroços sobre eles... Mas esse bolsão deve ter se desfeito quando fui atingido... Você precisa salvá-los, Ikki. Eles estão soterrados... – Hyoga murmurou.

O antigo feiticeiro da noite compreendeu e, depois de se certificar de que havia deixado Hyoga em segurança, concentrou-se para jogar longe os destroços que soterravam a família real. Conseguiu, mas devido a toda essa movimentação, o local, que ficara ainda mais instável depois da explosão que deu um fim ao conde Muldovar, voltou a desabar. O moreno precisou, uma vez mais, usar de sua força mágica para evitar que tudo voltasse a cair sobre eles.

Todos os que estiveram soterrados ainda estavam vivos, o que fez Ikki sorrir aliviado. Mas o belo moreno estava fraco:

– Vocês precisam se apressar! Está tudo ruindo! Eu estou enfraquecido; não conseguirei segurar tudo por muito mais tempo.

Shun compreendeu o pedido nervoso do irmão e tratou de ajudar Racom, que tinha uma perna quebrada, a se levantar. Esmeralda ainda estava muito abalada, mas junto de Natássia, tentou ajudar a rainha a se erguer. Licahla, entretanto, não queria se desprender do marido.

– Minha rainha, precisamos partir... o castelo está desmoronando sobre nossas cabeças... – disse Esmeralda, tentando demonstrar uma força que ela mesma não sentia.

– Mas... mas eu... – a rainha olhou muito triste para o corpo do marido e Ikki, naquele instante, sentiu que sabia o que deveria fazer.

– Você pode trazê-lo de volta? – perguntou Hyoga que, apesar de bastante ferido, conseguiu se colocar em pé, com algum esforço, ao lado do moreno.

– Acredito que sim. Mas... – e olhou para o teto, que estava em condições cada vez piores e ainda mais difícil de segurar.

– Vá até lá então! Faça o que tem de fazer. Eu seguro as coisas por aqui.

Ikki franziu o cenho, parecendo incrédulo.

– Eu consigo. Não sei como, mas aprendi a fazer esse feitiço de proteção. Deve ter sido o desespero. – riu nervoso – E Esmeralda pode me ajudar. – assegurou Hyoga – Esmeralda! – gritou o loiro, de onde estava – Canalize sua força para mim! Eu vou cuidar do feitiço que segurará o teto enquanto Ikki salva o rei!

Esmeralda não esperou que o loiro pedisse novamente; tratou de enviar toda a energia que conseguia para Hyoga, que, de fato, havia aprendido muito rápido o feitiço de proteção. Aprendera no exato momento em que vira que a família de Ikki e sua mãe seriam soterrados. Como ele tinha aprendido era o que menos importava. O que interessava era que agora ele havia aprendido e, com isso, dava a Ikki a chance de trazer seu pai de volta.

– Mas... você pode trazer uma pessoa de volta à vida? Eu pensei que apenas conseguisse salvar aquelas que ainda tinham algum resquício de vida em si... – perguntou Shun, enquanto deitava o corpo de seu pai de forma a facilitar o trabalho de Ikki.

– É que esse não é um feitiço que se deva executar. Por isso, não se vê acontecendo a toda hora. Não ouvi falar de outros feiticeiros que tenham feito uso dessa magia, mas vou tentar. Acho que posso fazer funcionar.

Ikki então se ajoelhou ao lado de Markash e posicionou as duas mãos abertas sobre o peito ferido do rei. Licahla apenas olhava apreensiva, enquanto Natássia vigiava preocupada seu próprio filho, que impedia com seu poder o teto de despencar sobre todos eles.

Assim como ocorrera na vez em que salvara o rei dos venenos, um forte clarão se deu, tão forte quanto o ocorrido há pouco, quando Muldovar desaparecera da face da Terra. Todos tiveram de fechar e proteger seus olhos, para não se cegarem por aquele clarão. E, quando a luminosidade excessiva diminuiu e todos puderam abrir novamente os olhos, viram como Markash abriu lentamente as pálpebras, revelando os bonitos olhos azuis como o mar.

– Markash! Meu amor! Você está vivo! Você voltou para mim! – falou Licahla, emocionada, abraçando o marido – Pensei que tivesse perdido você para sempre...

– O que... o que aconteceu aqui? – indagou o rei, com a voz rouca, parecendo bastante perdido.

– Depois explicamos, papai! Agora precisamos correr! O castelo está desmoronando! Hyoga e Esmeralda não vão conseguir segurar tudo isso por muito tempo! – apressou Shun.

O rei se levantou rápido, amparado pela esposa, e logo todos começaram a correr em direção à saída que estava quase completamente bloqueada pelos grandes blocos de pedra que haviam caído ali. Hyoga, muito fraco, não estava mais conseguindo segurar os destroços e o teto começava a cair sem que ele pudesse evitar. Por isso, todos se colocaram a correr na direção da saída, com Shun ajudando Racom, Licahla e Natássia ajudando o rei e Esmeralda correndo junto de Hyoga para a saída que ia ficando cada vez mais fechada. Perto da saída, Hyoga olhou para trás, dando-se conta de que Ikki ainda não havia saído do lugar.

– Ikki! O que está fazendo? Está tudo desmoronando! Precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível! – gritou o loiro.

O moreno, que estava ainda ajoelhado, tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso, acabou caindo deitado sobre o chão.

– IKKI! Por que você... – Hyoga desesperou-se ao ver o outro cair e preparava-se para voltar para junto do moreno, mas Ikki levantou a mão, em um gesto que dizia para que ele não o fizesse.

– Eu pensei que fosse ter mais tempo... – Ikki respirou com alguma dificuldade – Mas é bem mais rápido do que eu pensava... – falou com alguma dificuldade e então colocou a mão sobre o peito, parecendo sentir uma dor agonizante.

– Ikki! O que está havendo? – Licahla e os outros voltaram até onde estava Hyoga, para saber o que havia acontecido – Vamos, meu querido! Precisamos ir embora daqui!

– Eu disse que esse feitiço não costuma ser efetuado por outros feiticeiros... – tentava respirar, mas era difícil – O motivo... para que outros magos não tentem... executá-lo... é o preço que se paga...

– Oh, Céus! – Esmeralda pareceu entender o que Ikki dizia, por já ter lido algo a respeito em seu livro de magia.

– O que foi? O que está querendo dizer, Ikki? – Hyoga questionava, nervoso.

– Para trazer uma vida de volta... é preciso... ceder outra... – respondeu Ikki, com a voz fraca.

– O quê? – Hyoga abriu muito os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia.

– É verdade. – Esmeralda emendou – É a magia que mais exige do poder de um mago. Exige que ele se entregue por inteiro. Uma vida por outra vida. É a única forma de se fazer... Do contrário, não haverá energia o bastante para que o feitiço seja executado.

– Pois eu não aceito! Meu filho, tome sua vida de volta! Eu não a quero! Por favor, pegue-a de volta! Eu já estava morto, era assim que devia ser! – Markash ficou fora de si ao ouvir as palavras de Esmeralda e já estava quase passando de volta pela entrada, a fim de correr até Ikki, mas foi segurado por Racom.

– Infelizmente, majestade... – continuou Esmeralda, com a voz triste – Ele não pode tomar sua vida de volta. Já está feito...

– Vão embora, todos vocês! – gritou Ikki, com todas as forças que lhe restavam – Se não querem que meu sacrifício seja em vão, sumam daqui! AGORA!

Todos pareceram entender que não havia mesmo outra saída. Bastante pesarosos e, embora ainda hesitantes, deram meia-volta e começaram a correr.

Foi uma partida dolorosa e silenciosa. Todos correram para fugir do desmoronamento, mas cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Natássia pensava em quão bravo e forte aquele rapaz se fazia ser naquele momento. Uma decisão tão pura e altruísta... A bela senhora sentia uma imensa gratidão em relação a Ikki. Quantas vezes esse jovem havia salvado sua vida? Era tão injusto... A boa mulher soltou um suspiro triste e sentiu um grande aperto no peito. Não se entristeceu apenas porque a pessoa que seu filho amava morria. Sofria por saber que uma vida tão digna chegava ao seu fim.

Esmeralda tinha o coração apertado e muitas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Perdia agora seu amigo de infância, seu primeiro amor... Lembrava-se de como cresceram juntos, da admiração que sempre sentira pelo outro... de como se apaixonaram juntamente pela música e de como, por um tempo de suas vidas, foram felizes. Ela chorava, soluçando, sentindo-se fraca e com as pernas trêmulas, mas não se permitia parar de correr. O amigo se sacrificava por eles. Estava sendo forte por eles; o mínimo que ela poderia fazer agora era ser forte também e retribuir ao esforço dele, sobrevivendo da melhor forma que pudesse.

Racom corria, com o auxílio de Shun, muito pensativo. Então esse era o fim do Bardo Mágico? Recordou-se de como o conhecera, de como desde o início não se entenderam, de como, ao passar do tempo, foi compreendendo que ele era apenas um homem sofrido... Lembrou-se dos anos de perseguição, de vê-lo como o inimigo, mas sempre sentindo alguma pena do feiticeiro da noite... e, agora, sorria um pouco triste para si mesmo. Pelo menos, nunca o odiara. Teria sido uma grande injustiça. Ikki nunca fora merecedor de seu ódio e provava isso de forma magistral, com um sacrifício honrado. Racom prometeu a si mesmo jamais esquecer esse homem que salvava não só a sua vida, mas, principalmente, a vida da pessoa que mais amava, pela segunda vez.

Shun tentava correr o mais rápido que conseguia, dando apoio a Racom, e tinha os olhos muito marejados. Queria ser forte, porque era o que Ikki esperava de si. A atitude do moreno foi muito valorosa, e necessitou de muita força da parte dele. E essa foi uma lição que Shun carregaria para sempre consigo. As lágrimas começaram a correr; sequer tivera tempo de conhecer Ikki melhor... Eram irmãos, mas não puderam compartilhar de uma vida... Mesmo assim, Shun considerou que seu irmão mais velho lhe deixava uma importante lição, da qual jamais se esqueceria. Seria sempre forte, por aqueles que amava. Seguiria sempre essa lição e sabia que, agindo assim, manteria uma parte de seu irmão para sempre viva dentro de si.

Markash começou andando, sem muito ânimo de prosseguir. Não aceitava que seu filho morreria por sua culpa. Não aceitava; para ele estava errado! Um filho não deveria partir antes do pai, não era a ordem natural das coisas. Sofria por perder o filho novamente e julgava que, mais uma vez, perdia Ikki por sua própria culpa. Então sentiu a mão de Licahla puxando-o com força e, ao olhar para a esposa, viu-a sorrir, embora ela tivesse os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A rainha dizia muito com seus olhos naquele momento e o rei compreendeu a mensagem, que lhe fez mudar de atitude. O sacrifício de Ikki poderia ser encarado como algo triste e fazer com que fossem amargos até o fim de suas vidas... Ou poderia dar um significado ainda maior às suas existências. Seu filho dera a vida por eles... A obrigação que tinham agora era de viver por ele... de fazer com que aquele ato, tão significativo, não fosse em vão. Tinham de ser fortes e viver da melhor maneira possível. Era isso que deviam ao filho, seria a forma de fazer valer a vida de Ikki, que ele literalmente dera, de bom grado, pelos pais. Porque, sim, sua vida não fora entregue apenas para salvar Markash. O rapaz sabia que, salvando o pai, estaria fazendo o mesmo pela mãe, que amava seu marido tão intensamente.

Licahla, por sua vez, era quem corria à frente de todos, puxando o marido pela mão e, de certa forma, guiando os outros em direção à saída. É de se espantar que justo a mãe fosse quem mais corresse rápido, quem parecesse mais firme naquele momento, quem mais estivesse sendo forte. Mas essa é justamente a questão. Uma mãe sempre se faz mais forte do que se pensa ser possível por um filho. Uma mãe encontra forças que sequer julgava existir por seu filho. Licahla compreendia bem o que acontecia. Ikki havia voltado para eles e, por tão pouco tempo, o tivera para si... Entretanto, não podia amaldiçoar sua vida por dois motivos: primeiro, porque a vida fora generosa o bastante em permitir que o tivesse de volta, não interessava por quanto tempo; e, segundo... porque sua vida agora se tornava extremamente importante e valiosa. Ikki estava se sacrificando por todos eles, dava sua vida para deles... Isso significava que uma parte de seu filho estaria para sempre consigo, vivendo neles. Então não se permitiria amargar sua existência. A vida de seu filho não seria em vão, Ikki era especial demais para morrer em vão. Licahla faria com que cada dia de sua vida fosse vivida plenamente a partir de hoje, era o mínimo que poderia fazer pela sua criança. A rainha corria; uma mão segurando à de Markash e a outra junto ao peito, como se segurasse algo, como se tentasse conter o sofrimento que desejava transbordar de seu coração. Tinham de se salvar, antes de mais nada. Mas a bela mulher sabia que, tão logo deixassem o castelo, isso mudaria. Assim que estivessem em segurança, ela sabia: essa dor, a mais terrível dor que uma mãe pode sentir, a de perder seu filho, tomaria conta dela. E Licahla choraria, em prantos. Toda a dor, angústia e sofrimento ganhariam forma por meio de lágrimas dolorosas, que ela derramaria abundantemente. Seria insuportável, sim. Por um momento, ela iria se permitir sofrer violentamente a perda de sua criança, mas esse momento passaria. Logo, ela se recordaria do motivo de estar viva e sua força seria recobrada. Jamais esqueceria seu filho, sua criança, seu bebê... mas não se deixaria sofrer mais que o necessário. Viveria. Era assim que honraria a memória de Ikki.

Hyoga foi o último a partir. Por um momento, esteve parado, pensativo, olhando na direção do moreno. Por fim, lançou um último olhar para Ikki, que não olhava na direção deles, porque seria difícil vê-los partindo. Então, o loiro saiu também e logo não havia mais ninguém naquele lugar, a não ser o antigo Bardo Mágico.

Ikki ouvia apenas o barulho da própria respiração, além do som dos destroços que começavam a cair em maior quantidade. O moreno não queria admitir, mas sentiu-se solitário e isso lhe causou uma sensação de pânico, medo, ele não sabia ao certo. Quis cantar, para afugentar esses sentimentos, mas não conseguia pensar em nada; além disso, faltava-lhe voz para cantar.

Estava só e o mundo parecia agora um lugar tão distante... Não se importava de morrer, mas o frio que sentia aumentava a sensação de solidão e o moreno lamentou que seu fim fosse tão solitário.

Fechou os olhos, esperando que assim tudo acabasse mais rápido. Pensou que, ao menos, sua família estava salva. Sua amiga de infância estava salva.

Hyoga... estava salvo.

Sentiria falta dele. Não sabia se existia uma vida após a morte, ou outras vidas além dessa... Mas isso não importava; fosse como fosse, sentiria falta do loiro. Nem uma existência inteira seria o bastante para suprir a falta que sentiria daquele loiro.

Começou a recordar-se de todos os momentos passados juntos do loiro. Desde o início, quando se conheceram daquela forma nada usual... Lembrou-se da expressão zangada de quando Hyoga descobriu que ele treinava sua mira atirando em pardais...recordou-se de como o loiro demonstrou-se grato por ele ceder-lhe o celeiro... lembrou que a convivência com Hyoga tinha sido boa... que graças a ele, os dias passaram a ser mais felizes naquela cabana... recordou a forma como o viajante tornara-se responsável por ele se aprimorar na arte da feitiçaria... Lembrou-se da noite em que deslizaram pelo lago congelado... da tragédia... da separação... da dor... do reencontro... do primeiro beijo... da primeira noite de amor... dos novos desencontros... da angústia em sentir-se enganado... do sofrimento que o impelira a se transformar no feiticeiro da noite, no Bardo Mágico, obcecado por capturar o seu pardal... E então lembrou-se do novo reencontro, de como foi aprisionado, de como quase morreu na fogueira... Recordou-se de como tudo pareceu ter chegado ao fim, mas começou a dar certo... conheceu seus pais... seu irmão... Reencontrou Hyoga, uma vez mais... Céus, como a vida deles tinha sido feita de encontros e desencontros... Mas aquele foi o último reencontro... tinha salvado a vida de Hyoga... refugiaram-se na cabana naquela noite... Amaram-se tantas vezes... A vida pareceu tão simples naqueles momentos que foram mágicos justamente pela sua simplicidade... E então... julgaram que poderiam começar uma vida juntos. Poderiam ser tudo quanto quisessem. Sim, a vida seria boa afinal...

Seriam felizes, enfim... E estariam juntos...

– Para sempre... – suspirou o moreno, com os olhos cerrados.

– Para todo o sempre.

Ikki abriu os olhos de uma vez. Era claro que reconhecia aquela voz:

– Hyoga? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou zangado para o loiro que se deitava ao seu lado agora.

– Vim ficar com você. Achou mesmo que se livraria de mim tão fácil? – riu o viajante.

– Era para você ter ido embora com os outros! – enervou-se o moreno.

– Não. Era para eu estar aqui, exatamente como estou agora.

– Mas... como você é teimoso! Por que mudou de ideia, Hyoga?

– Eu não mudei de ideia. Apenas fui acompanhar os outros até onde estivessem em segurança, porque a Esmeralda sozinha não conseguiria fazer o feitiço de proteção por conta própria. Como você mesmo disse, seu sacrifício não podia ser em vão. Então fui me certificar de que eles ficariam bem. E, depois que fiz isso, voltei para cá, como era o meu plano inicial.

– Você... deixou sua mãe para trás, Hyoga.

– Ela já sabia. Assim que chegamos a uma parte segura do castelo, eu parei enquanto eles continuaram a correr. Minha mãe olhou para trás e eu não tive de dizer nada a ela... Ela compreendeu. E sabia que eu jamais seria feliz sem você...

– Você tinha que viver, Hyoga.

– Para quê? E, sinceramente, eu não acho que vá sobreviver muito tempo, Ikki. Estou muito fraco... O Muldovar caprichou naquele último golpe. – tentou rir, mas sentia dores demais. O loiro tentava disfarçar ainda, mas a dor que se apossava de seu corpo era bastante forte – Eu não vou resistir, Ikki... Apenas aguentei até aqui porque com o poder que você me passou, fiquei um pouco mais forte que o normal. Mas isso não me torna invencível, então... Se vou partir... Prefiro que seja ao seu lado.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga, que estava deitado exatamente a seu lado, e sorriu de leve:

– Eu nunca vou perdoar você por ter voltado aqui.

– Tudo bem. Acho que consigo viver com isso. – brincou o loiro.

– Não tem graça, Hyoga.

– Desculpe-me.

– Está sentindo frio? – perguntou o moreno.

– Não. Mas você me passou essa imunidade, lembra?

– É verdade. Sorte a sua. Está muito frio agora.

– Espere um pouco. – o loiro movimentou-se, com algum esforço, e aproximou-se mais do outro, abraçando-o assim – Pronto. Vou tentar passar a você parte do meu calor...

* * *

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment of treasure**

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

_Ver você sorrindo enquanto dorme_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce_

_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você é precioso_

* * *

– Você está dormindo? – perguntou o loiro.

– Não. Só estou cansado, por isso fechei um pouco os olhos... – Ikki abriu devagar as pálpebras e viu como o loiro o observava carinhoso.

– Pode dormir. Não precisa se forçar a ficar acordado. – Hyoga fez uma carícia no rosto moreno, enquanto fitava carinhosamente o outro.

– Não quero dormir. Quero aproveitar nossos últimos momentos... – sorriu – Percebeu que os destroços estão caindo, mas ainda não caíram sobre nós?

– Sim. Eu estou usando o restante de força que me resta para nos proteger. Também quero aproveitar os nossos últimos momentos juntos, Ikki... Até não poder mais.

* * *

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero adormecer_

_Porque eu sentiria sua falta, querido_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda perderia você, querido_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

* * *

– Ikki... Você percebeu?

– Hm? – murmurou o moreno, que estava bem mais fraco. Tentava manter-se desperto, mas era cada vez mais difícil.

Hyoga então beijou os olhos de Ikki com ternura.

– Eu estou ouvindo música, Ikki... você também está escutando?

– Música...? – o moreno abriu os olhos, apenas um pouco, e sorriu para o loiro – Agora que você falou... Sim, estou ouvindo...

- De onde será que ela vem? – indagou o loiro.

- Vem de nós dois. A música faz parte de nós... Ela nos ajudou a construir nossa história... E estará presente até o nosso fim... – falou o moreno, em um suspiro.

* * *

**Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

_Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater_

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos_

_E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_Eu só quero ficar com você neste momento para sempre_

_Para todo o sempre_

* * *

–É tão bom… Ficar assim com você é a melhor coisa do mundo, Ikki... – Hyoga havia deitado sobre o peito do moreno e conseguia escutar ainda como seu coração batia. Devagar, mas ainda batia – É relaxante ouvir seu coração batendo... sabia? – ergueu o rosto apenas um pouco e percebeu que o moreno estava adormecido – Você está sorrindo... Será que está sonhando comigo? – perguntou-se o loiro, enquanto sorria para si mesmo.

* * *

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
And feel your heart so close to mine**  
**And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**

_Não quero perder um sorriso_

_Não quero perder um beijo_

_Eu só quero ficar com você_

_Exatamente aqui com você, apenas assim_

_Eu só quero te abraçar forte_

_E sentir seu coração perto do meu_

_E ficar aqui neste momento_

_Por todo o resto dos tempos_

* * *

Hyoga elevou seu corpo, com alguma dificuldade, até alcançar o rosto do moreno. Apreciou uma vez mais o sorriso que Ikki tinha nos lábios e não resistiu. Beijou aquela boca que tanto amava pela última vez. Depois, voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre o peito forte do outro, enquanto entrelaçava sua mão a dele. Permaneceu assim por um tempo que não soube precisar, até que finalmente deixou de ouvir o coração de Ikki batendo. O viajante sentiu então uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto e sorriu tristemente:

– Bem na hora... a música está chegando ao final... – disse o loiro, para então soltar um breve suspiro – Para todo o sempre, Ikki... Então... Onde você estiver... Espere por mim... Porque nós vamos ficar juntos... – fechou os olhos, sentindo que o cansaço pesava-lhe muito e que não aguentaria mais - A eternidade é só o começo para nós dois...

* * *

O castelo de Onel desabou inteiramente. Não desmoronou de uma única vez, mas como o salão real, que ficava no centro da estrutura, foi completamente destruído, o restante do castelo ficou comprometido.

Todos os convidados daquela festa, além dos criados, conseguiram escapar com vida. Os únicos que perderam a vida naquela fatídica noite foram Lasho, Muldovar...

... Ikki e Hyoga.

O reino sentiu profundamente a morte desses dois últimos. Soube-se exatamente como eles escolheram estar juntos até o fim e essa história comoveu o reino de Onel.

O rei Markash e a rainha Licahla viveram ainda por muitos anos, fazendo jus ao sacrifício de seu filho e de Hyoga. Reconstruíram seu castelo e foram muito felizes.

Natássia, conforme o combinado, ficou vivendo no castelo como conselheira real, cargo que executou brilhantemente.

Esmeralda terminou por abandonar sua trupe e passou a viver também no castelo, como feiticeira real. A jovem estudava apenas o Livro Branco, mas aprimorou-se nessa arte, sendo de muita ajuda para o reino que, agora, não via com maus olhos a arte da feitiçaria, contanto que a base desta fosse o amor, como pregava a jovem feiticeira.

O príncipe Shun, ainda na posição de príncipe herdeiro, anunciou que amava Racom e que estavam juntos. Achou que seria o correto revelar essa verdade aos soberanos de Onel antes de ser coroado rei. Acrescentou ao pai que compreenderia se ele não o aceitasse por isso, deserdando-o. Porém, para sua surpresa, os pais aceitaram tranquilamente sua relação com Racom e não apenas isso: sugeriram que, quando o casal achasse que fosse a hora, que adotassem uma criança para ser a próxima herdeira de Onel.

Shun, como era de se esperar, transformou-se em um dos melhores reis que Onel já tivera, trazendo muito orgulho ao pai e a todo o seu reino, que aceitou muito bem a relação de seu príncipe com o general. Afinal, a história de Ikki e Hyoga havia se espalhado e comovido a todos que a ouviram, deixando uma importante lição a todos que a escutaram.

Por sinal, a história do Bardo e de seu Pardal não só se espalhou por diversos reinos, como resistiu ao tempo. Atualmente, ela ainda é conhecida, mas como se fosse apenas uma lenda distante.

Mesmo assim, ainda hoje é capaz de emocionar.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** _As canções presentes nesse capítulo são as seguintes:  
- "Pale" - Within Temptation.  
- "I don't wanna miss a thing" - Aerosmith.  
_


	25. Epílogo

**O Bardo e o Pardal  
**

**Capítulo 25**

Acordou sobressaltado. Tão assustado que, ainda meio adormecido, levantou-se da cama com pressa, tropeçando em várias coisas pelo caminho. Saiu do quarto tenso, sentindo as pálpebras ainda pesadas. Nem sabia se já era dia. Foi até a cozinha de seu elegante apartamento e acionou os botões que controlavam a claridade do apartamento. Apertou o botão que abria as janelas da sala de estar, jantar e da cozinha. A luz adentrou o local de uma vez, e as pálpebras voltaram a se fechar, para proteger os olhos.

– Merda. Eu não costumo acordar tão cedo. – resmungou.

Abriu a porta da geladeira e retirou de lá uma garrafa com água. Sentia muita sede. Bebeu do gargalo mesmo e tomou quase toda a água da garrafa. Depois, sentindo-se verdadeiramente desperto, pegou uma maçã da fruteira que ficava sobre a bancada de granito e ligou suas televisões.

Possuía seis televisões na sala. Gostava de assistir a mais de um programa ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, não assistia a nada, mas gostava do barulho. O barulho era, para ele, inspirador.

Em um dos programas, começou-se a falar sobre um famoso bailarino russo que começaria uma inusitada carreira de cantor lírico. A chamada chegou a atrair a atenção do belo moreno, que dava uma generosa mordida em sua maçã, mas antes que a reportagem tivesse início, seu celular tocou, distraindo sua atenção.

– Alô? Oi, Esmeralda. Não, eu já acordei. É, eu sei. Mas não vá se acostumando. Isso não deverá acontecer novamente tão cedo. Ah, é mesmo? Ótimo. Escuta, avisa ao pessoal do estúdio que vou querer acrescentar uma canção no álbum. Eu não quero saber se eles vão achar bom ou não. Estou falando para você avisar que isso vai acontecer. E eu lá me preocupo com isso? Eu estou me lixando para o que eles pensam, Esmeralda. Olha, se for ajudar, diz que estou com a música pronta na cabeça. Sim, tudo pronto. Letra, melodia. E eu não vou querer que ninguém mexa na música, então não vai dar trabalho acrescentar essa faixa, porque não será preciso revisar nem nada. Esmeralda, eu já disse que a música está pronta. Ninguém vai mexer com ela. E agora eu vou desligar, ok? – sem esperar resposta do outro lado da linha, apenas desligou o aparelho.

Ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, enquanto terminava de comer sua maçã. Em seguida, foi para o seu estúdio particular, que montara em seu próprio apartamento, para poder trabalhar ali quando necessitasse e, muito rápido, colocou a letra da canção no papel. Sequer precisou de tempo para processar a letra, como normalmente ocorria. Essa música não era fruto de uma inspiração sua. Tinha sonhado com ela. Tinha acabado de sonhar com ela. Viera pronta, como nunca tinha ocorrido antes.

Depois, pegou a sua guitarra e começou a dedilhar sua melodia. Tão rápida quanto a letra, já tinha terminado de esboçar toda a canção e, ansioso por vê-la ganhar corpo, resolveu ir logo para o estúdio. Esmeralda já devia ter passado seu recado a todos e não estava querendo perder tempo.

Foi tomar uma ducha e, debaixo do chuveiro, não conseguia parar de pensar naquele sonho.

Saiu de seu banho, apressado, vestiu-se com presteza e logo estava a caminho do estúdio. Lá chegando, encontrou todo mundo em polvorosa por causa de seu ataque de estrelismo, que era como todos se referiam a essa mania de mudar as coisas de última hora.

Não se importava com o que dissessem, contanto que fizessem o que ele mandava. Era temperamental, sim. E gostava das coisas a seu modo. Não se arrependia nem tinha o costume de pedir desculpas. Oras, era graças a esse seu jeito de ser que havia se transformado na maior estrela da música atualmente.

Estava passando as instruções sobre a nova canção ao seu pessoal, quando Esmeralda apareceu:

– Ikki, você gosta de me criar problemas, não é? Só pode! – a garota loira entrou estressada e parou na frente do rapaz, colocando as mãos na cintura, em uma pose ameaçadora.

– Se está tentando me assustar com essa cara brava, pode esquecer. Você sabe que eu a conheço há tempo demais para ter medo de qualquer coisa que você faça. – olhou para trás da moça e sorriu de canto – Não sou como o coitado do seu assistente, que você trata como se fosse seu escravo.

– Ah, Ikki! Você fala cada coisa... – respondeu Esmeralda, mas depois olhou para o assistente que estava parado atrás dela, carregando uma pasta cheia de papéis, e disse: - Lasho, a minha agenda. - pediu de forma séria, estendendo a mão aberta para o rapaz que estava atrás de si - Minha agenda não está aí? – a moça ergueu uma sobrancelha, nervosa, praticamente fuzilando o jovem assistente com seu olhar – Você a esqueceu em algum lugar?

O assistente começou a revirar os papéis apressadamente, mas não encontrava nada.

– Não acredito! Lasho, quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que a agenda é o mais importante?

– Você disse que essa pasta era o mais importante. E...

– Lasho, não discuta comigo. Vá buscar minha agenda agora! Dê um jeito de encontrá-la; não quero nem saber como! Preciso dela aqui para ontem! – a moça usou de seu tom mais zangado e Lasho deixou o local às pressas.

Assim que se viram a sós, Ikki riu divertido:

– Você é muito má. Eu tenho pena dessa cara...

– Não sou má. Apenas sei ser eficiente e arranco de todas as pessoas o que elas têm de melhor.

– Não é à toa que você é a minha agente.

– Exato. – sorriu a jovem, satisfeita com a observação.

– Mas sabe... Acho que você deveria pegar mais leve com o coitado. Afinal, para um cara aguentar tantas patadas suas, deve ser porque ele tem algum interesse em você. Já pensou em dar uma chance ao Lasho nesse sentido? – riu o moreno, em tom de brincadeira.

Esmeralda enrubesceu e, depois de um bom tempo em silêncio, soltou:

– Quem te falou sobre isso?

– Sobre o quê? – perguntou Ikki, agora mais concentrado em arrumar sua guitarra.

– Que eu... e o Lasho... que nós... – a garota falava em um tom mais baixo.

– Está me dizendo que acertei? – Ikki arregalou os olhos, surpreso – Há algo entre vocês?

– Não! Quero dizer... – um sorriso bobo surgiu no rosto da agente de Ikki – Não sei... acho que sim. O Lasho me chamou para jantar outro dia... Foi bem legal...

– Você gosta dele?

– Gosto. Quero dizer... ele é de uma forma no trabalho... me obedece, faz tudo do meu jeito... Mas quando nos encontramos fora desse ambiente... Ele vira outra pessoa!

– Certo. – Ikki sorriu – Bom; eu não quero saber dos detalhes. Podemos gravar?

– Ensaiar, você quer dizer.

– Não tem muito o que ensaiar... Eu já sei exatamente o que quero dessa música.

– Ikki, não seja tão teimoso.

– Não estou sendo teimoso. Estou fazendo o que minha intuição manda. Já viu minha intuição falhar? Pois é.

* * *

Durante a gravação, Ikki trouxe muitos problemas. Dizia, a todo momento, que não estava bom, que não era daquele jeito que deveria ficar.

Foi então que Ikki teve uma ideia. A música precisava ser gravada ao vivo, em algum teatro ou casa de show.

Todos acharam a ideia absurda. Como iriam marcar um show de última hora? Mas Ikki não se importava:

– Mesmo que não haja ninguém... eu quero tocar essa música em um palco. Aluguem um lugar, paguem o preço que for necessário. Mas arranjem esse lugar para gravarmos ainda hoje!

E saiu, sem dar espaço para discussões.

Ao sair, viu em seu relógio de pulso que estava atrasado. Entrou em seu carro e rumou a toda velocidade para o restaurante.

Lá chegando, dirigiu-se à mesa de sempre e encontrou um Shun visivelmente nervoso, provavelmente por estar lá esperando há mais de meia hora.

– Oi, Shun. Desculpe-me, eu tive uns contratempos e acabei me atrasando. – já foi falando enquanto se sentava de frente para o irmão.

– Claro. Como sempre. – olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede do local – Quarenta e cinco minutos. Isso está virando um hábito, Ikki.

– Eu já disse, Shun... Tive contratempos... – fez um gesto para o garçom trazer uma bebida.

– Você está dirigindo. Nada de álcool.

– Mas Shun...

– Nada de mas, irmão. Ah, como é difícil cuidar de você, viu? Às vezes, nem parece que eu sou o mais novo aqui... – Shun percebeu que o irmão entrou naquele estado emburrado de sempre, recostando-se mais à cadeira, enquanto começava a brincar de picotar os guardanapos da mesa – Céus, dá para você aquietar um pouco? Se continuar a agir como criança, vai ficar difícil lhe pedir para ser padrinho da minha filha...

– Me desculpe, eu estou meio tenso por causa de uma... – Ikki interrompeu o que dizia, para arregalar os olhos, surpreso – Eu? Padrinho? Espera um pouco... Você e o Racom... Conseguiram?

– Sim. Conseguimos adotar uma menininha. O nome dela é June e ela vai chegar nessa sexta-feira. – Shun abriu um sorriso enorme, cheio de satisfação.

– Parabéns, Shun! Nossa, que maravilha! O Racom deve estar muito feliz!

– Ele está, sim. Disse que vamos começar a decorar o quarto dela hoje! – Shun falava demonstrando toda a sua empolgação – Sabe como é, irmão... Nós não quisemos decorar nada até termos a certeza de que conseguiríamos adotar dessa vez.

– Eu sei. – Ikki respondeu com sinceridade. Fazia dois anos que via o irmão e Racom tentando adotar uma criança, mas encontraram algumas dificuldades no meio do percurso. Para não se frustrarem mais, evitaram criar expectativas demais, até terem um resultado concreto.

– Vamos fazer um almoço em família, nesse sábado, para comemorar a chegada dela. Você vem?

– Quem vai estar lá? – perguntou Ikki, enquanto recebia seu suco de laranja.

– Quem mais? Eu, o Racom, o papai, a mamãe, o vovô, a vovó... e a June, claro. Queremos que ela conheça a família. Ela já tem cinco anos.

– Ah, Shun... acho que não vou.

– Por que não?

– Você sabe muito bem por quê. O grande Markash Amamiya vai jogar na minha cara, uma vez mais, a frustração que sou para a nossa família. Que os negócios da empresa deveriam ter sido dirigidos por mim. Que sou uma decepção, porque larguei tudo para viver da minha música. Aí eu vou brigar com o papai, a mamãe vai ficar chateada, e quando a dona Licahla resolve fazer uma chantagem emocional, já viu... Ela vai dizer que só nos quer ver feliz, que deveríamos brigar menos e todas aquelas coisas de sempre...

– Ikki, esse tipo de discussão não precisa mais acontecer, sabe.

– Você fala como se eu quisesse que essas brigas ocorressem, Shun.

– Não é isso que estou dizendo. Mas, quando um não quer, dois não brigam. O papai é teimoso e sempre depositou muitas expectativas em você, porque são muito parecidos... Mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que o papai e a mamãe te amam. E eles pegam no seu pé na exata medida desse amor. A mamãe realmente se chateia quando vocês discutem, porque ela só quer o bem de todos nós. E entenda o lado do nosso pai; ele sempre achou que você herdaria os negócios da família, justamente porque sempre se orgulhou muito de você... Só que isso já tem muito tempo, Ikki. Eu assumi os negócios e, me desculpe dizer, acho que hoje todos percebem que eu sou muito melhor para as empresas Amamiya que você. Aliás, o Racom vive dizendo que, se você tivesse assumido tudo, já teria levado as empresas à falência. – riu o mais novo.

– O Racom anda muito engraçadinho. Não faz pouco tempo que eu dava uns cascudos nele...

– Faz muito tempo sim, Ikki. Hoje o Racom é do seu tamanho.

– Nada impede que eu dê uns cascudos nele novamente. Para eu não perder o hábito e ele não perder o respeito.

– Ikki, às vezes, eu falo com você e acho que não amadureceu nada. O Ikki com quem eu falo parece o mesmo de dez anos atrás. Você continua encrencando com o nosso pai, ainda enxerga a mim e ao Racom como se fôssemos crianças...

– Vocês são crianças e isso nunca vai mudar para mim, Shun. Aliás, até hoje eu não acredito que o garoto que me enchia a paciência na rua, me pregando trotes e coisas do tipo, acabou virando seu namorado e casando com você. Ainda acho que ele se aproveitou da sua ingenuidade...

– Tá bom, Ikki... Tá bom. Então você não vai mesmo para o almoço de sábado?

– Não.

– O vovô e a vovó vão estar lá...

Ikki cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio. Era muito apegado aos avós. Quando criança, seus pais ainda estavam fazendo o negócio da família crescer e ficavam muito tempo fora de casa. Por isso, Ikki passou boa parte da infância na casa dos avós. Shun, sendo oito anos mais novo, já pegou a boa fase da família, em que os negócios haviam deslanchado, permitindo assim que Markash e Licahla pudessem ficar mais tempo na companhia dos filhos, de forma que Shun foi realmente criado pelos pais, enquanto Ikki tinha sido criado quase que inteiramente pelos avós.

– O vovô Noir me pediu para dizer que ficará muito chateado se você não for, Ikki... e a vovó Arina falou que ia fazer aquele bolo de laranja de que você tanto gosta, para levar de sobremesa...

O moreno bufou.

– Deixa de ser teimoso, Ikki! – impacientou-se Shun – Não é sempre que o vovô e a vovó estão na cidade! Larga de ser ranzinza. Você vai a esse almoço e pronto. Eu quero que a June conheça toda a família! – declarou o mais novo, com firmeza.

– O Racom está te influenciando mal. Você anda muito mandão para o meu gosto, Shun.

– Ótimo. – respondeu o caçula, sorridente.

– Engraçado que deveria ser o contrário. O Racom não é o seu secretário? Ele deveria te obedecer, em vez de te dar ordens, como ele gosta de fazer...

– O Racom é meu assistente, Ikki. E ele não me dá ordens; ele se preocupa comigo. Ele gosta de me proteger e, por isso, às vezes, me cerca demais...

– Não sei como você aguenta isso...

– Quando a gente ama, a gente encontra um equilíbrio. Você saberia disso, se parasse de pular de cama em cama, e engatasse uma relação séria, pela primeira vez na vida.

– Se eu ficar sério e chato como você, qual vai ser o seu papel na família, Shun? – brincou Ikki.

– Para com isso, irmão. Você já não me engana mais, com essas brincadeiras que só escondem o quanto você é solitário. Por favor, procure alguém. Sério mesmo, Ikki. Você não sabe como é bom encontrar alguém que dá sentido para a sua vida...

Essas últimas palavras mexeram com o moreno. Porém, Ikki fingiu não ser atingido por elas e, depois de aceitar comparecer ao tal almoço, deixou o restaurante e voltou para o estúdio.

Lá, descobriu que tinham conseguido um horário de encaixe em um dos teatros que ficava no centro da cidade. Ikki correu para lá, sabendo que a equipe já tinha se dirigido ao local.

O teatro era grande e possuía uma excelente acústica. Muito satisfeito, Ikki deu algumas últimas instruções à banda e, quando estava pegando sua guitarra, um homem de terno e gravata e de meia-idade veio falar com ele.

– Senhor Ikki Amamiya, eu presumo.

– Sim. E você, quem é?

– O responsável pelos agendamentos do teatro e que teve de arrumar um encaixe para que pudesse estar aqui agora. O artista que havia marcado, com a devida antecipação, esse horário a fim de ensaiar para o espetáculo de hoje à noite, aceitou ceder esse espaço para o senhor.

– Ah, sim. E...?

– Como vejo, sua fama o precede, senhor Amamiya. Já tinha ouvido falar de seu rude temperamento, mas não imaginava que fosse tão grave. Enfim, eu vim apenas pedir para que não danifique o palco. Ele já foi devidamente arrumado para a apresentação do balé de hoje à noite.

– Danificar o palco? O que diabos você acha que eu faço?

– Não sei. Roqueiros têm essa fama de destruírem tudo por onde passam...

– Olha, meu amigo, é melhor o senhor ir embora, porque, pelo visto, não entende nada de música e eu estou sem paciência para ficar explicando. Então, some daqui, tá legal?

– O senhor deveria ser um pouco mais agradecido. Acha que encontraria muitos artistas por aí, dispostos a ceder parte de seu tempo para um intransigente como você?

– Olha aqui, cara... – Ikki já começava a partir para cima do homenzinho, quando Esmeralda apareceu e o segurou pelo braço.

– Esta bem, Ikki. Está bem. Já deu seu show. Agora, chega. - a moça sorriu simpática para o homem engravatado – Todos nós já entendemos o recado, senhor. Muito obrigada pelo seu tempo. Nós agradecemos muito.

– Eu não estou agradecendo a ninguém...

– Cala a boca, Ikki. – cochichou Esmeralda – Eu consegui esse lugar para você com muito custo, ouviu? Não coloque tudo a perder! Tive que conversar com céus e mares para arranjar um encaixe para você! A sorte é que a agente desse bailarino é muito gentil. O nome dela é Natássia e, se por acaso, cruzarmos com ela ou com seu filho, seja educado com ambos. E sim, ela é agente do próprio filho. Guarde suas piadinhas quanto a isso para você mesmo, porque não tenho tempo para perder agora, Ikki. Vamos logo com isso; nos cederam apenas uma hora e meia. Com o seu atraso, temos só uma hora, então precisamos correr.

– Uma hora é o bastante. Essa música vai ser gravada de primeira, eu estou sentindo.

Esmeralda sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça, como se soubesse que o amigo não mudaria nunca. Então pediu a Lasho que checasse se todo o equipamento estava em ordem.

Quando as luzes se apagaram e Esmeralda sentou para ouvir a tal canção, a jovem logo sentiu um misto de raiva e alegria.

Ikki havia acertado em cheio, mais uma vez.

E ficaria extremamente vaidoso e insuportável depois disso...

* * *

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure**

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz i'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...**

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

_Ver o seu sorriso enquanto dorme_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce rendição_

_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você é um momento que eu valorizo_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater_

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_Eu só quero ficar com você_

_Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre_

_Não quero perder um sorriso_

_Não quero perder um beijo_

_Bom, eu só quero ficar com você_

_Aqui com você, apenas assim_

_Eu só quero te abraçar forte_

_Sentir seu coração perto do meu_

_E ficar aqui neste momento_

_Por todo o resto dos tempos_

* * *

Ao término da canção que, tal qual Ikki havia dito, fora gravada de primeira, muitas pessoas vieram cumprimentá-lo, mas o moreno estava mal-humorado. Não quis aceitar cumprimentos ou elogios. Não parecia ter gostado do resultado. Porém, quando perguntado se desejava tentar gravar de novo, ele alegou que não. Disse que tinha feito o melhor que podia, mas que algo ainda faltava, embora não soubesse o que era.

Quando Ikki se encontrava nesse estado, todos tinham medo de se aproximar dele. Por isso, trataram de arrumar seus equipamentos para irem embora o quanto antes. Nessas horas, o melhor era manter distância; até porque o próprio moreno já dissera, várias vezes, que, em momentos assim, queria ficar sozinho.

Ikki, por sua vez, não tinha pressa de ir para lugar algum. Estava ensimesmado, com pensamentos perdidos em algum lugar do seu passado. De um passado que ele conhecia, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe era desconhecido. Ficou sentado ali, em uma cadeira da última fileira, pensativo, até todos já terem ido embora.

Agora, no palco, um piano era posicionado. Depois, uma pessoa apareceu, sem que Ikki desse a ela qualquer atenção. Então essa pessoa foi até o piano e sentou-se para começou a tocar. Era óbvio que se tratava do artista que havia cedido seu tempo de ensaio para que Ikki conseguisse encaixar o horário. Ikki estranhou o fato de haver um piano no palco, pois se recordava de Esmeralda ter-lhe dito que o espaço era reservado a um bailarino. Entretanto, recordou-se de uma chamada que vira rapidamente na TV, mais cedo, falando sobre um bailarino que iniciava a carreira de cantor. Não que o moreno estivesse muito interessado nisso, mas algo lhe fez prestar atenção ao rapaz que agora começava o seu próprio ensaio:

* * *

**Oh I can't forget this evening  
or your face when you were leaving  
but I guess that's just the way the story goes  
you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
yes it shows**

**Oh I can't forget tomorrow  
when I think of all my sorrow  
when I had you there but then I let you go  
and now it's only fair that I should let you know  
what you should know**

**I can't live  
if living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore**

_Não, eu não consigo me esquecer dessa noite_  
_E do seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo_  
_Mas eu acho que era esse mesmo o rumo que a história tomaria_  
_Você sempre sorrindo, mas em seus olhos suas tristezas apareciam_  
_Sim, apareciam._

_Não, eu não posso me esquecer de amanhã_  
_Quando eu pensar em toda a minha tristeza_  
_Quando eu tive você, mas deixei-o ir_  
_E agora é justo apenas que eu deixe você saber_  
_O que você deveria saber._

_Eu não posso viver, se viver é sem você_  
_Eu não posso viver, eu não consigo mais._

* * *

Quando a canção terminou, Ikki mal conseguiu se mover do seu lugar.

Não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir.

Conhecia aquela letra... Conhecia aquela melodia...

E aquela voz... Sim, ele reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar.

Até mesmo... em outra vida.

Levantou-se, sentindo as pernas bambas. Todo um nervosismo tomava conta de si nesse momento e sua garganta seca lhe pedia água, mas nada faria com que saísse de sua trajetória. Caminhava sem se dar conta se o fazia rápido ou devagar, apenas seguia sem tirar os olhos do rapaz loiro que estava sobre o palco, agora examinando alguma coisa sobre o piano em que acabara de tocar.

Ikki parou em frente ao palco, sem saber como se fazer notar. Sem saber como chamar pelo homem que tinha terminado de cantar aquela canção.

Bastante sem-graça, mas impulsionado por uma força maior que si mesmo, o moreno terminou por dizer:

– Hyoga...?

Embora rouca devido à garganta que se via muito seca, a voz foi bastante audível. Tanto que o loiro logo se virou para trás, encontrando os olhos azuis escuros de Ikki, agitados como um mar de ressaca.

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que os dois apenas pareceram analisar um ao outro. Parecia haver um grande nervosismo no ar. Ou era apenas o nervosismo de Ikki, que por ser tão grande, poderia valer pelos dois.

De toda forma, o silêncio perdurou por um tempo muito mais longo do que Ikki se achava capaz de suportar. E, quando estava prestes a dizer algo mais, foi a vez do loiro de falar:

– Ikki.

O coração do moreno falhou uma batida. Ele sabia seu nome.

Mas era claro que ele sabia.

E, olhando em seus olhos, Ikki sabia que Hyoga conhecia seu nome, mas não porque o moreno era famoso ou porque sua família era dona de um verdadeiro império industrial. Não; nada disso.

Hyoga se lembrava.

Acabava de se lembrar.

Assim como ele.

Subitamente, de repente, não mais que de repente... Eles se lembravam.

Recordavam-se.

Uma vida inteira despontava de um distante passado, para se fazer agora mais presente do que nunca.

Eles nunca se esqueceram de fato.

Não poderiam jamais esquecer.

Mas esse passado estivera adormecido.

Entretanto, era hora de despertá-lo por inteiro.

– Você já me perdoou? – o loiro indagou, repentinamente.

– Como? – Ikki respondeu com uma pergunta, porque se sentiu confuso com a súbita indagação e porque seus devaneios lhe haviam desconcentrado.

– Você disse que nunca iria me perdoar. Por ter...

– ... Por ter voltado. – Ikki completou a frase do loiro, tendo essa memória revivida naquele instante. O moreno então, em um salto, subiu ao palco, para ficar mais próximo de Hyoga.

– Eu disse que conseguiria viver com o fato de você não me perdoar. – o russo começou a dizer, em um tom divertido – Até consigo; mas eu queria saber se vou realmente precisar conviver com... – antes que Hyoga pudesse terminar sua frase, Ikki interrompeu-o novamente, mas, dessa vez, com um beijo ávido, faminto, saudoso e apaixonado, no que foi inteiramente retribuído.

– Eu senti sua falta, Ikki... – o loiro sussurrou em meio ao beijo.

– Não mais do que eu, Hyoga... – respondeu o moreno, beijando o maxilar e o pescoço do outro.

Então separaram-se um pouco, para fitarem-se demoradamente.

– Para sempre, Hyoga?

– Para todo o sempre, Ikki.

Haviam se reencontrado.

E, dessa vez... Seria em definitivo.

O final feliz era para eles apenas o começo.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** _Músicas presentes nesse capítulo:  
- "I don't wanna miss a thing", versão do David Cook.  
- "Without you", versão do Clay Aiken._


End file.
